


Your Own Personal Bully

by nanjcsy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bullying, Cannibalism, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Foster Care, Frenemies like you have never seen, Harassment, High School, Human Hunt, Human Pet, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mixed Media, Modern Setting, Nannerverse, Non-Consensual Spanking, Patricide, Physical Abuse, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is his own warning, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome, Theon not castrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 200
Words: 275,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that everyone else has given a shot at a modern day version of Ramsay and Theon/Reek.  So I have decided to give this a try.  Do not expect much from me here, folks.  Modern day stuff for me has always been humor or straight horror.<br/>For me smut, outlandish tortures, etc always belonged to a fantasy world....so..here goes nothing.....forgive my stumbling as I try to see how I would figure them in today's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this work is created while listening to Disturbed, main songs for inspiration of the piece is Down With The Sickness and Voices.

The first time the boys ever saw each other was in foster care.  Both were dirty, uncared for and tearful.  The only difference was, little Theon was thin, pale and blond with huge eyes that looked so scared.  Always with a runny nose, cold sores and scratching the lice in his unruly hair.  Ramsay was bigger, prone to muscle already, he will be tall and large someday.  For now he was angry-faced, resentful and grimy fists were ready to hit anyone, even adults.  They would sit together, no one knew why because the boys did not seem to get along.  Ramsay would hit, bite and kick Theon every time the boy touched a toy, ate a snack or did anything that gave the little boy a second's peace.

Even though Theon was a little older, Ramsay was bigger, tougher and meaner.  The bully reminded Theon of his father and he would cry, missing his family even if they did hurt him all the time.  So without even knowing why, Theon would stay near the hulking boy, and take the punches, give over anything Ramsay wanted of him.  One time Theon asked Ramsay if his family would come for him, or was he being put up for adoption.  With a fierce growl, Ramsay shoved the boy off of the tree they had been sitting in.  As Theon's arm broke and he wailed, Ramsay stood over him and grimly said, "I am not like you, Theon.  My mother died and as soon as my father hears, he will come for me.  You will live here forever probably.  Everyone knows how your family treated you, that they hate you."

Ramsay was correct and while Theon was trying to recover from an arm shattered in three places, his father was in court to retrieve his son.  The bully wasted no time gloating over this, celebrating by getting everyone to call dirty little Theon, Reek.  "Guess what?  Everyone loves your new nickname!  SO even after I am gone..you'll keep it.  If it ever hear that you stop using it, I will come back and beat the shit out of you."  Only after Theon cried hard enough that the foster mother came to see why, did Ramsay walk away, laughing.  Two days later, both boys received good news.  Ramsay was informed his father was coming to get him and Theon was told that his family is near complete with their parenting courses.  If they passed they would be allowed to take their son home again.

On the same day, both boys had been cleaned, deloused and sat side by side on the lawn.  They did not speak much, but Ramsay did remind Theon about his new nickname.  Too nervous and elated about his family coming, Theon just nodded, wringing his hands together.  A shiny black car pulled up and a very tall, thin man got out.  Stern eyes marked Ramsay and a cold soft voice spoke.  "Ramsay?  I am your father, it is time to leave here now.  Wait in the car while I speak to the foster parents.  Now."  Ramsay nodded and gave a last good shove to the thin boy before getting into the car.  Sitting on the backseat, Ramsay could see another vehicle pull up.  Just as expensive, but a black truck and out came a disheveled man who looked angrier than even Ramsay.  He stood over the quivering blonde boy and Ramsay grinned.  

The next time the two met was high school.  Ramsay had been kicked out of his fourth private school and Roose gave up, sending Ramsay to public.  Ever since the death of his older son, Roose spent more and more time with anyone but Ramsay.  He never wanted the boy to start with, but publicly it looked awful for a rich man to allow his son to wallow in homeless poverty.  So he had taken him in, gave him nannies then boarding schools, concentrating on his favored child, till the accident.  It was Ramsay's fault and Roose was making sure that the boy never forgot it.  Ramsay had gotten nosy on a visit to their country home, he talked Domeric into following their father.  In horror they watched as he beat and skinned the whore alive, so scared by it, so horrified over it, Domeric slit his wrists that night.  The note his left for Roose explained he could not live knowing about it.

Roose did nothing to Ramsay until after the funeral, then he beat the boy half to death, starved him and locked him in a closet for a week.  Since then, Ramsay hated his father more than ever, was afraid of him and hated to be scared of anything.  Ramsay's bullying of other kids was so bad, he kept getting expelled for it.  So henceforth,  his father decided to let the boy live at home and attend public school.  Which is why he was standing, freezing his balls off at this cursed bus stop, then he saw something that made him grin.  It was not a nice grin at all.  Was that Theon Greyjoy stumbling towards the bus stop?  Still a mop of dirty blond curls, thin and twitchy, but his eyes were more full of fear than ever.  Misery etched across the teenager and the black eye let Ramsay know life has not improved much for him. 

He watched silently, waiting to see if the boy would remember him, then he heard a pretty girl call to Theon.  By name.  And Ramsay knew how to proceed now.  Before Theon saw him coming, Ramsay had a hand in the hair, pulling the boy to turn and face his bully.  "Theon?  I thought I renamed you Reek?  Did you forget that?  Don't worry, I will remind you all you need."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay settles into his new school. Theon is forced to take a nickname he hates.

Theon stared at the boy, it was instant, the recognition and he turned pale.  "I..I remember you...I don't use that name...I use my name." he stammered out, trying to get out of Ramsay's grip.  Ramsay simply yanked on his hair harder and his grin was brilliant.  The eyes were dark though, with something Theon did not know, but was afraid of.  "Ramsay, please let me go."  Theon said somewhat timidly, turning red, knowing the other students were watching and whispering.  The pretty girl he was talking to came forward.  "Hey, who the fuck are you?  Let him go right now!"  Ramsay looked at the red headed girl with tight, revealing clothing and smirked at her.  "Are you his whore?"  Pale with indignation, the ginger gave him the finger.  "He is my friend.  He did nothing to you, no reason for you to hurt him."

"I will let him go.  As soon as he says the right name.  The one I gave him years ago.  You do remember, don't you?"  Ramsay forced Theon to look into his icy, dominating eyes.  Whimpering slightly, swallowing hard, Theon nodded.  "Reek.  I remember, see?  It was Reek.  Now will you let me go?"  Nodding, Ramsay let go of the trembling boy.  The ginger grabbed Theon who was trying hard not to cry and hugged him as the bus pulled up.  "You suck.  You fucking asshole!  He has a rough enough time at home!" the girl hissed at Ramsay as she dragged Theon onto the bus.  Ramsay was still smiling as he got on the bus as well.  He followed as the girl led Theon to the back of the bus.  Causing both of them to move, Ramsay threw his bulk down next to them.  "So, what is your name?" he asked the ginger who was warily watching him.  Theon seems to be huddled into the corner of the bus, far away as he can get from Ramsay.  "Ros." she said, turning away from Ramsay.  "I am Ramsay Bolton.  I am going to start going to school here with the rest of the losers." he sneered at everyone, who seemed to whisper and stare at him. 

Within a week, it was established that Ramsay was going to rule this school.  Every bully either attached to him or fought him and lost.  Two of the cruelest, sickest kids at the school, Damon and a boy they called Skinner began to follow Ramsay everywhere.  Both have been in trouble with the law several times and have known child services as well as Ramsay himself.  Most gave way to this new tyranny and ignored its existence to the best of their ability.  The teachers themselves, not wanting to admit that they were intimidated by Ramsay and his father, turned a blind eye.  Theon had a rough time at school already and was in a program for the fuck ups and sure enough, Ramsay, Damon and Skinner were in there as well.  Which meant that almost every class he attended, there they were, full of malice and ready to cause trouble.  Luckily, Theon also had Ros, Ygritte and Gendry.  It was a small group of misery clinging together.  The wimp, the whore, the white trash and the big lunk.  Being teased for what they were or looked like was normal and they could handle it.  What they had trouble handling was the new kid, a bully, perhaps actually dangerous.  The boys he now has following him, they ARE dangerous.

Skinner has his nickname for a reason, Ygritte lives next door to him and has seen the missing cats.  After they had no fur, sometimes you could hear screeching, animal screeching from behind his family's trailer.  Damon has beaten kids bad enough for them to land in the hospital and him to end up at jail.  Another boy that started to hang around them after being transferred to the hopeless program, his name was Joffrey.  They heard rumors that he had been in trouble for raping a girl, but no one really knew the details.  No matter how hard he tried, Theon could not get away from Ramsay.  He got everyone but Theon's three freinds to call the boy Reek.  Theon hated it but could only shake his head and look away.  He tried refusing to answer to the name and Ramsay made him pay for that.  Ramsay waited until Theon went into the bathroom and he followed him in.  Grabbing the thin frame, he slammed Theon hard against the wall.  Pressing hard into him, one hand on his throat, Ramsay tightened his grip.  He was actually getting hard from this, which Theon could feel, to his horror, which just mixed with his fear.  "Please, I haven't done anything." Whimpered Theon and this just seemed to excite the bully more.

Ramsay forced Theon to look into his eyes, knowing who much the timid boy hated it.  "You are a slow learner, aren't you?  Very stupid, but I am going to help you.  Because I _care_ , even if no one else does.  Now, what is your name?  The one I gave you?" He spoke very softly in spite of his harsh hold and rubbed himself against the terrified Theon.  Theon did not want to say it, he hated that name, hated this bully, but he was scared.  "Reek."  He whimpered out, trying so hard not to cry.  Nodding, Ramsay patted Theon's cheek, with a very fake sympathetic look on his face.  "That's right.  Reek.  It suits you better, it is what you really are.  If you ever forget to answer me or anyone else again when they say "Reek", then I will hurt you.  Badly."  Tossing Theon to the ground, Ramsay kicked him in the ribs once, then left the bathroom, whistling.  Theon started to respond to the hated nickname out of fear.  But it did not make things better, not a bit.  In fact, things seemed to only get worse for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay begins trained Theon to become Reek. He makes an offer to Theon that could change his life.

Ramsay seemed to feel that Theon was his in a way...at least that is what Theon's concerned friends thought.  Every day the name Reek would be hollered from Ramsay with a delighted mean look on his face.  Tired and pale all the time now, Theon would fight tears and respond, looking at Ramsay.  If Theon had any lunch money, Ramsay would have taken it, of course, he and his friends took money from everyone else.  Instead, on rare occasion when Theon had been lucky enough to bring a lunch from home, Ramsay would demand it.  Then with a dramatic flair he would open the wrinkled bag and dump out whatever was there.  It was usually a pitiful bit of bread with some half rotted fruit, but at least it was food.  Ramsay would laugh and say now he knew why Reek was rail thin.  The lunch would hit the floor and Ramsay's large boot would come down, squishing it into the ground.  Laughing, he would tell Reek, who sometimes would cry shamefully, that it was too pitiful a lunch for little Reek anyway.  Then during lunchtime he would make Theon go to the counter and get Ramsay's hot lunch.  Only after Ramsay had his food, could Theon go back to sit with his friends.  Even then, if Ramsay decided he wanted something more, he would call Theon back to him.

His friends rumbled about it, very concerned but what could they really do?  No adults would help them, no other students would dare stand against such dangerous bullies.  So they tried to endure and support Theon the best they could, wracking their brains for a solution.  Every day after Theon would give Ramsay his food, his friends would slip him parts of their lunches,but Theon would only eat the food if Ramsay or his friends were not looking in his direction.  Many times just as Theon goes to take a bite, Ramsay will call him for some task.  Having no breakfast most mornings and no lunches, he only really gets dinner at home these days.  He was growing weaker and got dizzy quickly.

 Bringing Ramsay a piece of chocolate cake in the cafeteria, Theon felt so dizzy that the unthinkable happened.  He stumbled sideways briefly as the world spun before him and dropped the cake onto the linoleum.  "I..I am sorry, Ramsay.  I will get you another piece."  Ramsay gave Theon eyes of pure ice and manic glee.  It made Theon shudder which made Ramsay and his friends laugh.  "Reek, get me another piece, but later I will have to punish you for sloppy service"  Theon swallowed his panic and tried to defend himself.  "But..its not my fault.  You don't let me eat, I don't get breakfast, I am dizzy because I am starving!"  In a lunge that was predator quick, Ramsay was standing over Theon, who jumped back in terror.  His scrawny arms flew up to defend his face and cringed.  It was beaten into him by his family to never try and run from a punishment.  Ever,or broken bones or internal bleeding can happen, then you get taken away and its your own fault, thought Theon.  

Ramsay looked utterly delighted with Theon's rapid submissive response.  With a very soft, yet cutting voice, Ramsay spoke to the huddled, timid Reek he has made. "Reek, I know you are very dumb, that you learn very slowly, so you need to pay attention.  I am trying to help you.  Look at yourself in a mirror sometime.  You will never be worth anything and you know it.  No future, no college, maybe a blue collar job if your father hasn't killed you by then.  It is a waste of the system to even educate you.  Yet here you are trying to succeed anyway, I respect and applaud that, Reek.  But its a dream that is hurting you, it makes you think you might escape the shitty life you are going to have.  So here I am to remind you of who you really are, what you are, so that it will hurt less later.  You should be grateful for me.  If you can learn well, then I am going to give you a job, take care of you.  I will even let you escape that shit hole of a home, you get beat nightly in, I will give you a place to live.  They will never be allowed to see you."

And that was all he needed to hear.  Theon looked up at Ramsay, in his eyes, searching for a lie, for hope.  Ramsay smiled, it was a mean one, mocking but honest and his eyes were truthful.  Sucking in a breath, he whispered.  "It is not possible.  My parents have custody of me till I am eighteen.  I cannot run away again, last time I did that, my father broke all my fingers.  I cannot do it again, they will find me and hurt me worse."  Ramsay gave a smirk and stepped so close to Theon, that he could see the pulse in the bully's neck.  "You know who my father is, you know the power we have, don't' you?  Of course you do.  I can promise you, that your family would NEVER see you again."  Ramsay's words  had such weight and yet such painful hope pushed into Theon's chest.  For once he was not shamed by his tears as he peered up and said, "Please.  I will learn anything you want.  Please get me out of my home, I will do anything."  Ramsay grabbed Theon by his wild curls and gave a shake.  "Then you will accept a punishment for dropping my cake, won't you?"  With a small sob, Theon whispered, "Yes, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay plays a game. The friends have had enough.

Even though they all asked, Theon refused to tell any of his friends what Ramsay and he had been talking about.  They all went to their literature class and sat down.  Ramsay seemed to be handing money of all things to their frazzled-at-best teacher.  She shrugged and pocketed the money then stood up.  "You will all read chapters ten to fourteen by the time I return.  I suggest you all get started." As soon as she quickly muttered that, she not only left the classroom, but the shocking snick of a lock engaged.  One group began to smile like sharks, the other looked at each other in growing trepidation.  After a moment, Ramsay called out, "Oh, Reek!  I need you to sharpen our pencils.  Make them very sharp, nice points."  Theon did as he was told, shaking the whole time. Knowing that his bully had actually paid the teacher to leave.  The waiting was horrible and he just wanted it over with at this point.  

His friends just watched in extreme discomfort and indignation as they always do.  Once Theon handed each a very sharp pencil, he turned to go back to his friends.  That is when Ramsay spoke to him.  "Reek, I think it is time for that punishment now.  I want you to stand in front of Joffrey and myself.  Maybe a few feet back from us, there, good.  Now stand straight up, put each arm out to one side, then stay very still."  Feeling like a fool yet terrified, sensing something very bad about this, he complied.  Joffrey and Ramsay held the sharpened pencils, as if they were darts.  Theon understood immediately what they were going to do now and the horrified gasps of his friends confirmed it.   "Oh no, no! Ramsay, don't stab me!"  Ramsay spoke with a voice full of terrors that should never escape whatever hell they resided in.   Theon cringed and the damn tears were back.  "I guess you love your parents very much and would never leave them, will you? Well except in a coffin when your father finally goes full on nuts.  Is that what you want, Reek?  Or do you want escape, to know they can never, ever touch you again?  Think carefully."

With a slump of shoulders, Theon hung his head and moved into the position Ramsay had wanted.  With another large smile, Ramsay and Joffrey picked up their very sharp pencils.  "Reek, what did you do today that displeased me?"  With a sob, he stammered out, "I...I...dropped your cake.  Clumsy."  With an over-dramatic clap Ramsay announced, "That is right, Reek!  You dropped my food, destroyed my food.  So you will endure my little game with my friend.  You will not move at all, or you risk being actually hit by a pencil."  Joffrey looked as if he were hoping Theon would move, his grin unbearable next to Ramsay's.  This was about all Theon's friends could take in silence.  Shoving back his chair, Gendry stood up and shouted, "That's enough!  Fucking enough!  Theon, move over here and I will beat the shit out of them if they try to touch you again!"  Theon did not move, instead he just looked pleadingly at Gendry.  "No, it's alright, really.  Just sit down, okay?"  Ramsay simply said, "Damon, Skinner, help Gendry sit back down." 

And then everything seemed to happen at once, Theon in horror watching it all, frozen.  Damon and Skinner rushed Gendry, who got maybe three punches in before going down.  Ygritte had jumped on Skinner's back, trying to slam a fist into his throat, when Joffrey pulled her off and back.  Within seconds, she was still with fear, a sharpened pencil slightly digging into the corner of her eye.  Whispering in glee, Joffrey said, "Bitch, I will pop your eye out if you so much as twitch."  Meanwhile, Ros had been pounding on the door, shouting until Ramsay's bulk slammed into her.  Trying to remember how to breathe, she heard Ramsay growl, "Not another sound, whore."  Theon took a step forward and stopped, bursting into tears.  "Please, please don't hurt them, Ramsay.  I will take my punishment, I promised to."

The pitiful pleading and weeping of Theon seemed to break the tension for the victors.  Ugly laughter filled the room for a moment.  Damon and Skinner kept Gendry in a kneeling position, staying on him.  Joffrey whispered into Ygritte's ear, as he kept the pencil against her eye and forced her into a chair.  "You will sit here and keep your mouth shut.  You will be a good girl, or some night maybe I will visit you.  Would you like that, tough girl like you being tied up and fucked?  No?  Look how you tremble, are you a virgin?  So, are you going to stay in this chair for me?"  Tears streaming, Ygritte said yes in a tiny voice.  The whole time Joffrey whispered his words, Ygritte kept seeing her mother's boyfriends.  The ones that liked little girls after their mothers had passed out.  She did not move from her chair, even after Joffrey had gone back to his own seat.

Ramsay yanked Ros by her hair and swung her towards her desk.  "Sit the fuck down now.  Or we are going to find out just how fast whores can run."  Ros was not sure what that meant, but it was so laced with menace, she sat down.   For the next ten minutes, Ramsay and Joffrey threw pencils at Theon, nearly hitting him several times, laughing.  He tried not to flinch and concentrated on trying to stop his tears.  One nearly grazed his ear and panicking he moved his head to the side.  Suddenly, a pencil went piercing through his upper arm and he yelled in shock and pain.  Ramsay simply said, "I warned you not to move."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros, Ygritte and Gendry make a revenge move that was not thought out well. Ramsay and his friends can teach them a thing or two on revenge.

Later that night, three very angry teens drank plenty and raged plenty more than they drank.  The intent of Gendry bringing the girls and his father's cheap booze to the lake was to calm them.  Instead, it seemed the more they had, the angrier they became.  It solved nothing and when the alcohol ran out, they began to walk all over town aimlessly.  Eventually, they ran across a group of vehicles that stopped them dead.  A rusted van, an old motorcycle and two cars far too expensive for public school students.  Ros sneered, "Oh, look, Ramsay and his boys must be nearby.  I wonder if they are torturing animals to come up with new ideas for Theon tomorrow."  If asked, they would say later that there were no words passed, no thoughts, just action.  But it wasn't true, they each shared a look, drunken or not, that look was real.

So Ygritte took out her pocket knife and began to saw through every tire.  Gendry grabbed a huge chunk of rock and began smashing windows, then lights.  Ros had her house keys and etched deep grooves anywhere she could.  No one spoke, they let their actions say volumes, then they staggered away, running in a panic as they heard voices coming.  When they heard a bellow that sounded like Damon, they ran faster, splitting up at the fork in the road.  Ros ran left, hopped a fence and cut into a large field that would eventually cross into her home.  Gendry and Ygritte had gone right, with the ginger veering off onto the train tracks, heading for her trailer nearby.  The scared almost sober now Ros, was running across the field when she heard a car approaching.  She dared to look behind her and saw Ramsay's half destroyed car bearing down on her.

Gendry knew he could not get away fast enough, so he dove into a thicket and stayed still in spite of thorns tearing at his skin.  With a pounding heart, Ygritte made it into her trailer and into her room, locking the flimsy excuse for a bedroom door.  Ros wanted to scream in terror but could not spare the breath, she did stop short enough to knock herself down, when Ramsay's car blew past her.  Sprawled in the frosted grass, she watched as he fishtailed then got control and faced his car at her, high beams coming on.  He revved twice and both times he came forward in spurts.  Scrambling to her feet, Ros ran again, hearing the car tearing up the ground to come for her.  Ramsay stalked her with his car until she was too tired to run anymore.  Staggering, crying hard, she finally was unable to avoid the vehicle and when the bumper hit her, she flew like a rag doll.

The next morning at school there was an empty desk in Theon's homeroom.  When Gendry came in late, tears and rage in his eyes, he explained to the teacher he was late visiting a friend in the hospital.  He told Ygritte and Theon that Ros had been hit by a car, her leg was shattered.  Ramsay grinned at their distress and anger, his boys all joking about it.  Theon looked and felt guilty as hell, fighting back tears.  Yet this did not stop him from doing Ramsay's bidding nor did he even attempt to ask him why he did it.  However, as he carried Ramsay's books later to the bus, he found himself muttering, "Please, don't hurt my friends."  Instantly, the books were knocked out of his hands and he was shoved hard to the ground.  A dirty boot shoved his chest until he lay flat, students going past them fast, pretending not to see.  "Your shitty friends started this.  They damaged property, since they are too piss poor to have any property worth damaging back...."  Ramsay left it at that and walked away, snapping for Theon to pick up his books.

Gendry was halfway to the hospital to visit Ros after school, when a rusted van with shiny new tires pulled up next to him.  Before he could even attempt to get away, Damon and Skinner had him, throwing him into the van. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner and Damon are ready to teach Gendry a lesson of their own. Theon faces his fearful home. Ramsay does something unexpected. Very short chapter but there will be more later, i promise.

Skinner slammed the van's door shut, leaving Damon to restrain Gendry.  They were evenly matched and it seemed for a brief time that Gendry was winning.  That is when Damon kneed Gendry hard enough to take him down a minute.  Enough time for Damon to tape Gendry's wrists together and back away.  As soon as Gendry tried to move, Damon began to kick him until he stilled again.  "I will break every bone in your body if you move, you hear me?"  Gasping for breath through pain and blood, Gendry managed a yes.  For a few more minutes, the van careened and Damon grinned with malice at Gendry.

Theon got off of the bus and slowly headed for home.  Before the stress and shame of Ramsay, what happened with Ros could even fade, the panic just seeing his home filled him.  The trembling never even had a chance to lesson has Theon approached his house.  He loathed, hated having to step up the broken concrete walk and into that scarred door.  There was no choice of course, at least not yet, so he entered the house of his nightmares.  Tiptoeing, silent as he could be, Theon tried to draw no attention, knowing it would happen anyway.  A dreadful moan, a tormented sound that makes him cry and wring his hands together.  Snarling, Balon descending the upstairs, fist already raised.  "You woke her again!  Hours of listening to this and you start her up again!  HAVE RESPECT FOR YOUR MOTHER!"  When Theon was punched to the floor, he could easily see into the large dog cage that his mother was kept in.

The van stopped and when Skinner got the door open, they dragged Gendry into the woods.  A ways in they found a tree they liked and taped him to it.  Grinning, Skinner held up a nail gun and gently, ever so gently placed it on now terrified teen's forehead.  "Did you have fun trying to wreck our stuff?  Fair is fair, we get to wreck something of yours...of course, you are poor and worth nothing.  But you always have girls crushing on you, so what about we wreck that face of yours?"

Every since his mother had become mad, lost bodily functions and drooled as if rabid, his father put her in the cage.  If she has times when she is calm, Theon is allowed to take her out to clean her cage and her body.  This is seldom because almost every day, she hears Theon and gets loud.  Then Balon makes sure his son becomes even louder in his shrieks than his mad wife can even produce.  As he went to the fireplace and got the hot poker,left there for this very reason, Balon hears the doorbell ring.  Giving his son a warning glance, he heads for the door.  Theon crawls over to his mother trying to make her calm and hush.

Genry was past shame now, so deep in fear he has pissed himself.  He could hear himself begging as Skinner kept driving nails into the tree, then pressing it against him again.  Damon finally laughed and said, "Oh, this is too pitiful.  Simply tell us you are a coward and we won't nail your face."  Sobbing, Gendry blurted out, "I am a coward!"  Skinner relented and pulled away with the nail gun.  Only for Damon to stand there instead, with a staple gun.  "Don't worry, these aren't nails"  The first click and Gendry screamed with pain.

Balon opened the door slightly and stared belligerently at the teen, he has never seen before.  "Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"  Smiling, the boy responded.  "I am Ramsay Bolton and I want to see your son."  Sneering, Balon went to slam the door when it was kicked open.  Shocked, Balon stared for a moment as this Ramsay barged into his house.  "I told you I was here to see your son.  Don't be rude."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balon Greyjoy meets his match. Theon and Ramsay have a deal.

Theon swore he was hearing Ramsay's voice, but that could not be right.  Then he heard his father yelling and Ramsay's clipped, calm tone that usually followed with violence.   It really was and Theon scuttled just into the doorway, still trying to stay out of his father's reach.  Balon was still holding the hot poker, just out of sight behind him and it made his son shiver.  _"Get the fuck off my property!  Theon, back in the other room!  This is your friend, huh?  Yeah, we can talk about that too, you little shit!"_ Balon growled, swinging the poker, causing Theon to cry out and jump backwards.  Ramsay came forward to fast for Balon to react in time and the poker was kicked out of the man's hand.  _"No, I don't think so, Mr. Greyjoy.  I think you are all done talking to him now."_   Staring in disbelief and growing fury, the man took a menacing step forward.  With a brilliant grin and polite tone, Ramsay spoke again.

 _"Oh, go ahead, get some good hits in while you can.  I called 911 back while I was still coming up your driveway.  Should you run, hide your wife or hurt me?"_ Sirens were distant but coming closer and Theon's mouth was agape, he cannot believe this was happening.  Balon seemed frozen in shock for a minute, not sure where to go, what to do.  Then he turned and did what he always did when things went wrong.  Yet before Balon could actually land a single punch onto Theon, his whipping boy for everything, pain exploded.  Theon stood, shaking and whimpering as his father crashed to the floor unconscious, knocked out with the hated poker. _"I hit my father, I hit him!  Oh my god, I hit him, he will kill me!"_   He swayed, ready to faint.

Two strong hands were vises on either side of Theon's face and there was Ramsay, eyes commanding attention.  _"It was self defense.  The police are going to put him in jail, her in a nuthouse.  You will come with me, won't you, Reek?  Otherwise, I will have to leave you here with your blacked out father...tell the cops it was all an accident.  OH, how mad will he be then?"_ Nearly drooling in panic of such a thing, Theon began to babble and plead.  _"I will go with you, please. Please, I'll do anything you want, Ramsay, don't let him get me again."_ With a smirk, Ramsay pulled his soon to be pet closer and pretended to soothe him.  _"Shh...you have been through so much, I will do all the talking for you.  You are simply too scared and grateful, aren't you?"_ Theon nodded and actually pushed into Ramsay's chest, crying.  Bully or not, cruel or not, this was the only person who has ever stood between him and his father.  Except Asha, of course, but he could not think of her yet, not yet.

It was amazingly easy to allow Ramsay all control.  Theon found himself doing Ramsay's bidding willingly, pressing into the bully, when the police scared him.  Face red with shame and tears streaking, it was easy to hide his face in Ramsay's large shoulder.  This was no act, it was real and it scared Theon to death, worse for seeing how it pleased Ramsay.  Not long after the ambulances took his parents away, a man Theon recognized as Roose Bolton arrived.  The man never even spared a glance at Theon, but only spoke to the officers and the child protection worker that was summoned.  With a coldly polite voice, even more dangerous than his son's, Roose informed the worker that he would be fostering this boy.  Ramsay was already leading Theon out of the house and towards his father's car.  _"Remember, what did you promise me, Reek?"  "I will go with you, I will do whatever you want."_ Theon was already fearing what his new situation would be, but it was too late.  Nothing could be worse than the hell he had called home.  Even Ramsay and his scary father had to be better than that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon goes to live with the Boltons. Meanwhile, for other friends, the night is just starting.

Even as Theon was put into the car, smelling the expensive leather, he was still in shock, numb.  He was grateful Ramsay was getting into the backseat with him, even as the bully seemed to overtake the whole space.  The smile, it has changed and was less generous, more shark like.  Eyes glittering like icy shards and Theon was terrified under the shock he was fucking petrified.  He began to tremble harder, but when Ramsay snickered then pulled Theon harshly into his lap, he sobbed.  Leaning his head against Ramsay's chest, he was too tired and afraid to care anymore, nothing could be as bad.  Nothing, he will be grateful for this chance to escape his father and besides, maybe Ramsay will only be mean at school.  Maybe he will actually be nicer to Theon at his home and just have him serve like a butler or something?  Theon managed to soothe himself as he listened to Roose Bolton get into the car and start the engine.  Ramsay kept his arms around Theon for the whole trip and he seemed to grow larger, his arms brutally tight by the time the car had stopped.

The silence continued to stretch between the Bolton men and it made Theon cringe a bit.  It was not until they were inside the house, heading through opulence Theon was certainly unused to until they reached an all white room.  Sofas, walls, small tables, rugs, everything was ivory and it was nearly blinding in the light, Theon had to squint.  Roose Bolton went to the sidebar and made himself a drink, sipped it, before standing before the boys.  Those pale unfeeling eyes gave Theon a once over that chilled him to the bone, he felt exposed somehow from it.  Timidly, the boy pressed into Ramsay's side a bit, biting back a whimper of fear.  He knew all about the many ways fathers can hurt sons.  One look at those eyes and Theon knew Ramsay was just as afraid of his own father.  If it was bad enough to scare someone like Ramsay then it was downright terrifying to someone like Theon.  Ramsay almost seemed to gain strength from Theon's fear and stood taller, his smirk in place firmly now.  

"You will never see your family members again.  Even if they request it, even if you request it, it will not happen.  Until I say otherwise, you will live here, go to school and obey my rules.  I am sure Ramsay will explain them while he is creating some of his own for you.  Understand me clearly, boy.  I do not care what you and my son do as long as it NEVER interferes with my world.  The very second I am inconvenienced, I will begin to do things that make your daddy seem like Father of the Year."  Nodding, Theon managed to say, "I..I will behave, go to school, follow rules. Thank you for letting me stay, Mr. Bolton."  With a sharp nod, Roose looked away and pierced Ramsay with his pale eyes instead.  His voice went softer still and both boys shuddered at the sound of it.  "Bastard, if you ever put me in a situation like this again, I am going to flay you like one of my whores.  Would you like that, Ramsay?"  Silently, Ramsay shook his head knowing better than to make any reply to that.  "I am only allowing this because I am hoping this might keep you out of further trouble at least for a short time.  After all, it is becoming boring to punish you all the time...regardless of how much you love the attention!"  With a cruel laugh Roose shooed them away.  Pale with humiliation and fury, Ramsay simply dragged Theon out of the room.

"Do not worry about my father, you only ever speak to him if he asks you a question.  He will simply pretend you do not exist, like with me." Ramsay hissed as they continued up plush carpeted steps then down a hall.  "This is my bedroom, which we can share.  At least for the time being, of course, when social workers or guests show up, the guest room will be yours then."  Theon nodded and simply mumbled a thank you rather than dare to ask why he cannot have his own room now.  In spite of the large amount of weaponry, daggers, blades and whips on the walls, even with that, Theon was still grateful for his new situation.  Right up until he caught sight of two things, a dog collar and a cage.  In case, Theon had any other lies to tell himself, Ramsay cleared it all up wonderfully.  As Theon spun around and stared in terror at Ramsay, ready to scream, a fist crashed into his mouth.  Hitting the floor, Theon spit a tooth out onto the expensive carpet.  "Ramsay, not a cage, please...don't put me in there, like...my mother..please don't do that." he begged through bloody lips. 

Gendry has nowhere else to go and frankly, he could not think enough, so he staggers to Ygritte's trailer.  He is aware of how he must look, but when the redhead opens her window after his careful tapping, she gasps.  "What the hell?  Joffrey continues to smoke beneath the tree where he is shadowed, unseen.  He watched the girl struggle to help the boy inside her flimsy window.  Silently, he shook with mirth as he watched her struggle to pry what seemed to be staples out of Gendry's face. And he waited.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay begins the task of training his new pet. Joffrey takes revenge.

Theon clutched at his bloody mouth, staring up at Ramsay, not daring to move.  He did not want to bring Ramsay any closer, the thought of being dragged into the cage made him hyperventilate.  _"The cage panics you, doesn't it?  That is alright, I will not put you in there yet, if you can behave.  Can you behave for me, Reek?  Stay still and listen?"_   Nodding eagerly, anything to keep a distance, to stay away from that cage, Theon whispered yes, he would behave, anything.  _"You need to understand who and what you are, Reek.  It will take time for you to learn proper behavior, I understand how dumb you are, I am patient."_ As he spoke slow and measured words, laced in a fake kindness that Theon wanted, needed to believe.  _"I saved you and you made a promise to me, to stay here, to serve me.  To do as you are told.  No one could ever want you as a boyfriend, you barely have what qualifies as friends...I want you to be my little pet.  Like a dog, and think, at least you will be wanted by someone that way."_ Ramsay laughed at his own cruel joke while his new pet cried, trembling.

 _"When we are here in the house, regardless of who hears you, you will always call me Master.  Let me hear you say it now, Reek."_   In a timid voice, trying to keep calm and appease Ramsay he responded.  _"Yes, Master."_ Lust and sadism burned in those eyes and Theon began to pant in near panic again.  It was the only thing Balon had not done to him, but he saw him do it to Asha.  But Theon could not go into that cage and if he did not comply, how quickly would Ramsay toss him in there?  So when Ramsay began to crawl over the shrinking boy, Theon simply cried and shut his eyes. _"Good pet, docile, scared little thing, aren't you?  That is fine, it pleases me and you want to please me, don't you?"_ The answer to all the taunts and questions were the same and Reek just sobbed, Yes Master again and again.  When Ramsay forced his mouth open, he did not pull away, even when sharp teeth sank into him.  He moaned and shuddered, trying to stay still, to show that he will comply, submit.  If he could just prove to Ramsay that he will always behave, maybe he won't lock him in that cage.  _"Good Reek.  Since you are doing so very well for me, I will give you a choice.  You can stay out of that scary cage, if you beg me to violate your body.  Or...I will lock you in the cage, but without touching a single piece of your body.  Which is it, pet?"_

By the time Gendry's face was free of metal and covered in enough bandages to look like a bad mask for Halloween, Joffrey was half asleep.  It stopped being interesting after the tenth time Gendry had to stifle a scream.   Only after he was bandaged, did Ygritte share a bottle of cheap vodka with him.  Just enough for Gendry to be able to tolerate the thought of walking home now.  It took some small assistance but he was finally able to stagger towards his house, praying to make it there before he passed out.  Joffrey waited until Ygritte cleaned her mess up, showered and shut out her light.  The anticipation only made it better and by the time, he was sure she must be asleep, he was rock hard.  Had she not had so much to drink, perhaps Ygritte might have reacted in time to do something, anything.  Yet, that last swallow had done her in and by the time her eyes flew open, he was on her.  So was a razor.

She only caught a glimpse of its merciless shine in the moonlight before she felt it at her throat.  Ygritte froze, did not even breathe, staring up at Joffrey, fear making her eyes bulge slightly.  _"Hush now, be a good little whore for me....it isn't like you haven't been fucked before, right?  Your mommy has friends that we all know about.  My father works on a few cases that involve your mom's boyfriends.  All pedophiles, how many times have you done it now?  What age did they start you at?  At least this time, I am your own age..that has to count for something, right?"_ His laugh was poison in her ears and her tears burned, scalded as they ran down her face.  _"You should consider yourself very lucky, bitch.  Your friends are not getting such gentle treatment, are they?  Of course, if you don't show me what a good whore you are, then we can find out how long it would take to skin your face."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is interrupted at play due to stupidity on Joffrey's part. Theon must do anything to keep from being locked in that cage.

Theon knew there was no actual choice,not really, he could not tolerate the mere thought of that cage.  At least this won't drive him mad like his mother, make all the memories attack him.  So without any real hesitation, he whimpered out, _"Please, vio..violate my body, M..Master."_ Ramsay came down on him like a vengeful demon, all teeth and claws, digging small rivulets through skin.  With a screech, Theon tried hard not to writhe but began to beg for mercy.  _"You..you don't have to hurt me, I won't fight, please!"  "Oh, my poor stupid little pet.  Of course it has to hurt, it has to scare you and make you cry or it won't be as fun.  You want me to have fun, don't you, Reek?"_ Nodding, he sobbed and dug his fingers into the rug, trying very hard to stay still.  _"Yes, Master.  I'm sorry."_ Just as Ramsay began to remove Theon's shirt, his phone played a haunting piece from a torture porn.  Sighing, Ramsay knelt up and leaned to reach his phone on the bed.  Without even looking down at his pet, he simply ordered, _"Do not move."_ Ramsay flicked his finger across his phone, then anger seemed to sharpen his face into unforgiving angles.  This panicked Theon further and he begin to whine softly, keeping his eyes on Ramsay.  With an angry curse, Ramsay made a call and Theon heard Damon answer.  _"Tell Joffrey to get over here now.  I don't give a fuck what he is doing or how you get to him.  Tell him to get here now."_

Trembling hard enough for it to hurt, Theon was unable to look away from those eyes.  Hard and flat, how could he have not seen it before?  He stared into eyes not too different for years now, eyes that want to cause him pain.  And the fear he has lived with all his life was crushing him, all of it landing at once, halting his breath.  And Ramsay just invited Joffrey over, whom he shared Theon's punishment with..what if he lets Joffrey use his body too?   Ramsay put his phone down and turned his attention back to the boy, shaking so hard, nearly blue.  _"Why are you so panicked?  I have not put you in the cage, calm yourself, Reek."_   The voice was not angry, more confused but Theon could hear that the fear was turning him on.  In fact, even as Ramsay gently told his pet to relax, he crawled over him with such menace, that Theon could not contain a thin whine.  _"Shh...poor tiny Reek, I am going to do so many things to you.  So many things I have wanted to try and here you are, ready to try anything I ask, right?"_ As soon as Theon timidly nodded, Ramsay began to rip his shirt off, biting at the nipples, till they bled.  Theon stuffed his own fist into his mouth and whined, trying to cast his mind away, anywhere. 

Joffrey had only managed to come,fix himself and begin to take some pics of his latest victim for later.  Ygritte was no longer bothering to move or even look at Joffrey, deep within herself where it was safer.  Her pale body was covered with bruises and deep cuts, yet her face and arms were untouched.  He has whispered to her what a mercy it was, this way she had no reason to ever see the hospital or police to report anything.  Because if he thought for a moment she would do such a thing, he would cut her throat.  Shuddering, she told him that she would never tell, ever.  Grinning, he takes more pictures as he tells her that part of him wishes she would disobey.  He would love another reason to come have fun with her.  Ygritte began to sob at that and curled tight on the bed.  Then suddenly his phone blew up with hysterical texts from Damon and Skinner.  Wishing he had more time with her, Joffrey gave a last leer to Ygritte and left out her window.  He tried to make sense out of what Damon and Skinner were telling him but why would Ramsay be mad at the pics?  What better proof to Ramsay then the pics?  It allowed them to show their handiwork.  _"My father is a fucking detective and Ramsay's father is the town's only judge!  We can take any pictures we want, do anything we want.  Why should he get upset over this?"_ Joffrey ranted as he drove at breakneck speed to Ramsay's house.  Perhaps if he had taken less coke earlier, he would have not been so rash. 

Ramsay had Theon naked and bleeding under him, still fully clothed himself, when he heard Joffrey coming up the stairs.  _"I am afraid I have some business to take care of first, Reek.  You will be the most affectionate submissive little pet for me, won't you?"_ Instantly, Theon nodded and whispered, _"Yes Master."_ Smiling in approval, Ramsay sat up and allowed a large hand to run across his pet's body.  _"My pet doesn't need any clothes right now.  It will help you remember what and who you are."_ So afraid that Ramsay will allow Joffrey to rape him, yet not daring to ask, Theon simply nodded again.  Ramsay of course already knew what his little pet was thinking, how does Reek not know that his face tells everything?  _"Show me that you are all mine, convince me that my pet wants only his Master.  Otherwise, I might assume you want me to share you around."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey and Ramsay fight. Theon is willing to pay any price to stay out of the cage and away from Joffrey.

Ramsay stood up and not knowing where else to go, Theon began to stand.  A sharp slap to the face and a shove in his chest put him back on the ground.  _"You are a pet.  My dog.  Should you be standing without my permission?"_ Theon went to his hands and knees, then peeked up to see if this was what Ramsay wanted.  _"I am sorry, Master."_ With a grin, Ramsay turned away from the cringing pet as Joffrey came into his room.  _"Ramsay, what the fuck?  I was a bit busy and oh, so are you....can I join?  Is he still a virgin?  I've only done girls so far, but I have to admit..."_   As soon as Theon felt Joffrey's cruel eyes land on him, he remembered what Ramsay had said.  Awkward and terrified, Theon crawled over to Ramsay and huddled against his leg.  Hoping it was the right thing to please, he began to kiss the denim covering muscles.  Rubbing his cheek along Ramsay's thigh, Theon kept his eyes on the ground and silently cried.

To his relief, a large hand came down and petted his head.  _"Good boy, Reek.  He is my new pet now, Joffrey.  Mine.  Perhaps I will share him eventually, but not yet.  You are still learning to behave, aren't you, little dog?"_ Theon cringed and nodded at the mocking tone, pressing even harder into Ramsay's leg.  _"So then why am I here?  Are you truly upset over pictures?"_   Suddenly, Theon was kicked aside and he cringed down low, watching as Ramsay went forward into Joffrey's face.  _"Are you really that stupid?  What if our fathers saw them?  How long was it before you were out of traction last time?  How many of your frigging neighbors watched laughing as he beat you up and down the lawn?  The only reason that bitch could even accuse you was because of the pictures.  Do you ever learn?"_   Ramsay hissed and spit into Joffrey's face while he swiped the offending phone to the ground.  Slamming his boot down, Ramsay shattered the phone, as Joffrey spluttered in indignation.

 _"Fuck you, you have to pay for that!  It was a new phone, you piece of shit!"_ screeched Joffrey and then the worst sound in the world.  A sharp knock at the door and all three sets of eyes turned in fear.  _"Ramsay, I put your room on the other side of this house for a reason.  Why am I hearing your little rapist friend screeching like that?  Is the new boy not enough for you?  One more noise and the three of you will have a better reason for screaming, understand me?"_ All three muttered yes, loud enough for Roose to hear through the door.  They waited in silent motionless trepidation until they were sure Roose was gone.  In a stage whisper, Joffrey hissed, _"You still owe me for that phone!  Could have just said no more pics, or deleted them!"  "Joffrey, you need to find a better way to get your trophies..this is the only way for you to stop...cold turkey.  I won't pay for the phone."_

The two glared at each other for a moment then the tension seemed to pass.  Joffrey sighed and said, _"Now how the hell long do I have to hide in here before your father goes to bed?  I won't walk past him when he is like this, just like my old man, mean fucking snakes."_ Ramsay shrugged.  _"You forgot we eat dinner late here, just run while we are eating.  It is the only time my dad ever wants to see my face, remember?  Apparently, remembering how much he hates me really gives him a good appetite."_ Joffrey walked past the cringing boy and sat in Ramsay's gaming chair.  Grinning, he spins a bit in the chair, his eyes spiteful all over Theon's naked body.  _"What about him?  Does your dad expect him to eat at the table or will he let you feed him in the yard?"_ Looking down at Theon, Ramsay gave a smirk.  _"I guess at least for now I will have to bring him into the dining room.  Maybe my father will let me feed him on the floor though."_

With a small whimper, Theon began to inch closer to Ramsay, even this cruel taunting was worth behaving for.  Anything but the thoughts of the cage or being raped by Joffrey.  _"Aww...look..how cute, your bitch is trying to snuggle."_ Joffrey sneered but there was an excitement in his eyes that made Theon move quicker.  This time when he tried to press up against Ramsay's leg, he was pulled between them instead.  Ramsay's hand pressed his face between his legs and the hardness there scared him.  With a fist in his hair, Ramsay yanked his pet's head back a bit and spoke.  " _Show me just how much you want to be with your Master.  Use your mouth and swallow every drop, Reek.  If I feel a tooth on my skin, I am going to let Joffrey pry your teeth out with any tool he would like."_   Theon let out a small wail but he opened his mouth as Ramsay undid his jeans.

Joffrey watched and began to play with himself as Theon tried to please Ramsay.  He gagged and choked, as Ramsay coached him, moving Reek's head as if he were just a doll.  After a few minutes, Ramsay began to pump in and out of his pet's mouth faster, breathing harshly.  Seeing Joffrey watching and masturbating made it better, but still not enough.  Reaching down, he began to squeeze the small neck and watch the fear make those eyes larger.  Only after Theon's body started to twitch and he was turning almost purple, did Ramsay come.  He let out a low roar that mingled with more high pitched sound of Joffrey shuddering to a finish in the chair.  As soon as he released his pet's throat, he reminded the boy to swallow everything.  Trying not to heave, still choking, Theon attempted to swallow but still made a mess. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon receives a small kindness from Ramsay. They must attend dinner with Roose.

Theon really tried but it was awful, he could barely breathe and it was a struggle not to vomit.  He had come all over his chin and chest, his throat hurt, sobs tore from him.  Breaking down, Theon shook and wailed, unable to stop and the reactions made it worse.  Joffrey began to laugh along with Ramsay, both of them making sarcastic comments.  _"Aww...poor little whore is all tired out, Ramsay."  "Leave him alone, Joffrey.  He will learn to be neater, that is why you are crying, right, Reek?"_ The only response was more crying, starting to wind towards hysteria and Ramsay finally took some pity.  _"Oh, alright, let's get you cleaned up, Reek.  Calm yourself down, you tried very hard, I know."_ Ramsay lifted his pet to his feet and led him into his bathroom.  Sitting Theon at the edge of the tub, Ramsay wet a cloth and began to wash the pet's face and chest.  His touch and words were gentle, even if the eyes were not.  _"Thank you Master."_ Theon managed to whisper, truly grateful for this small mercy.

 _"You are doing well, an obedient pet.  I am pleased with you.  We need to go have supper with my father soon.  You want to show him that you are a quiet, good pet for me, don't you?"_ Theon nodded and Ramsay rinsed the cloth, slowly allowing the cool water to soothe his pet.  _"No more crying then.  You have no reason to cry, do you?  Reek, I have been very kind to you, I am even going to let you eat dinner as if you were a member of the family.  On the nights my father is home."_ Theon allowed himself to be pulled back to the bedroom, then he stood still while Ramsay hunted for clothing.  _"So freaking skinny, you look like an eight year old in everything."_ he muttered, finally managing to put Reek in some old shorts and a t shirt that engulfed him.  Joffrey added to the hilarity by making jokes, which would just set Ramsay off again laughing.  Theon was able to feel enough shame that his panic had vanished now.  The tears had dried up and he simply stared at the floor, waiting for them to finish with him.

Ramsay picked up the dog collar and approached Theon.  His voice was silky now, but dangerous, something was upsetting him and that could be bad.  Theon peeked up and began to pant in fear again. _"You seem as if you are bored.  Am I boring you, pet?  Have I not done enough to earn your attention?"_ His voice was a mere whine, how could he have made such a mistake?  _"Please, forgive me, Master.  I would never be bored by you, ever.  I..was trying not to panic, trying to not cry anymore.  I should have only thought of you, it won't happen again.  Please?"_ The pleading was just pitiful enough, Ramsay dared not be late to supper and any instruction would take too long.  _"I will not show you mercy the next mistake.  You should always pay attention to me, Reek."_ Cringing and nodding, Theon did not dare even flinch back when Ramsay reached for him.

The dog collar went tight around his neck, but Theon did not move except to tremble.  _"Oh, it looks just lovely.  Now you truly look like my pet.  Look at yourself in the mirror, Reek."_   Ramsay forced him to look into his dresser mirror and Theon whined, hating the sight.  An ugly dog collar engulfed his neck, his lips were swollen, eyes looked glazed and haunted.  He wanted to die and yet he looked as if he were already dead.  _"How very pretty.  Congratulations on your new bitch."_ Joffrey said sarcastically as Ramsay grinned at his little pet.  Giving his pet a small kiss on the head, Ramsay told them it was time for dinner.  Joffrey waited while Ramsay and Reek went downstairs into the dining room.  As they walked, Ramsay strode slightly ahead and Theon kept his head low, but his eyes on his Master.  Softly, Ramsay gave his pet a few orders.  _"You do not sit, or eat without my permission.  Do you understand?  Everything you do will be respectful and submissive."_ A whimpered yes Master was heard from behind him.

When they entered the dining room, Roose was looking at some files, as a maid began to set out the food.  While still reading, Roose murmured, _"Every time your sleazy friend comes in here, I feel as though the whole house needs cleaning.  Are you planning on pimping your pet out to him?  If so, I hope you are careful, he likes to slice up his dates, remember?"_ Theon froze in terror at that and looked up at Ramsay pleadingly, trying very hard not to cry.  Sighing, Ramsay gave his pet a small shake of his head.  _"Father, I do not intend to share my pet with anyone.  He is mine alone."_ Ramsay pulled out two chairs and told his pet to sit down.  As Theon timidly went to sit, Roose chose that moment to look up.  For a moment his eyes widened.  _"Bastard, there is no way in hell you are letting him walk out of this house like that.  The collar stays off him out of this house.  Did you let him bring any clothing from his house?"_   Ramsay shook his head, gritting his teeth in anger.  "There was nothing he needed from them."

 _"Then you will provide him with new school clothing.  You will go buy them tonight.  Three meals a day, school every day, I do not care what you do in private, keep it in private.  We can blame any injuries he has now on his father.  Be careful that you do not add anything we would need to further explain.  Oh, and you will contact a dentist for him tomorrow, since you knocked out his tooth.  You wanted a pet, now you must take care of it."_ Theon kept his eyes on Ramsay, in spite of the wonderful smells from the food.  He had not eaten in a day or two and was simply starving.  When Ramsay filled a plate and put it in front of him, it took all Theon's willpower not to dive into it but wait for permission.  Ramsay filled his own plate and ate for a good two minutes before giving his pet permission.  _"Go on and eat, Reek."_ With a whispered thank you, Theon began to eat, trying to stay polite.  Ramsay filled a glass with water and handed it to his pet.  _"Sip it slowly, you only get that one plate and glass.  We don't want you to get sick from too much all at once.  Considering your family, your stomach cannot hold much anymore, can it?"_

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Roose is never pleasant. Ramsay is given orders and Theon must follow along. As he tries to find out how to act with Ramsay in public, Theon makes a big mistake. A first of many.

After a few moments of eating in complete silence, Roose began to speak again.  _"I had all your records transferred to us, Theon.  You will have regular appointments for a while with therapists and such to prove you are better off with us.  I am sure you will tell them how much safer and happier you are.  Your schoolwork shall improve, you are not stupid according to tests, just troubled.  Well, if need be we can get you a tutor, unlike Ramsay, you probably won't scare one half to death.  Also, Theon you will show to any medical appointments that are made for you.  You are underweight, you look sickly, this can and will be fixed.  Ramsay, I will have my receptionist call you with these details, see to it."_ Ramsay simply muttered angrily, _"His name is Reek now!"_

Roose put down his silverware, folded his long hands together under his chin and stared at his son.  Theon watched uneasily as Ramsay withered under that cold stare.  Only when the silence had stretched to a painful point that made Theon want to hide, did Roose speak again.  _"His name is Theon Greyjoy.  He is my foster son now and if I feel it will help me in anyway, hell, I might even adopt him.  Do you think I care at all, what you wish to call him?  How good will it look for my image to have saved the town's worst abuse case and make him into a fine young man!  All those that scream how I am unjust and cruel, will have to swallow their tongues on camera.  Now, think of how it would look for them to hear about Reek.  About how my sociopath son was forcing this already damaged boy to be an animal.  Oh, yes, the judge that bought his crazed son another human to fuck, train and torment.  We could bring him in his collar on family picnics and I can yell, "Oh, Reek, fetch!" as I toss a Frisbee?  Are these the sorts of thoughts that run through that broken brain of yours?  How much crack was your mother smoking before she gave birth?  How many times did that slut drop you on your head again?"_

Ramsay was pale with rage and humiliation, a fine shake running through him.  Theon flinched as he heard Ramsay's teeth begin to grind and he tried to shrink further into his seat.  _"Take your pet with you, get in your car and buy him new clothing.  Nice school things and any supplies he will need for your classes.  If his grades or any reports that come from school ever are as bad as yours...I will take it out of your hide.  Understand me?"_ As soon as Ramsay nodded, Roose stood up and left the room, tossing over his shoulder, _"And get that collar off his neck before you two leave!"_ Snarling in rage, Ramsay stood so fast, his chair crashed behind him.  Leaving it there, he ripped Theon out of his own chair and headed for the door to the garage.  Just before they entered the gloomy area, Ramsay shoved his pet against the wall.  Not daring to move or breathe, Theon timidly watched as Ramsay removed the collar and shut it in a kitchen drawer.  Theon simply moved wherever he was pushed or pulled to, until they were in Ramsay's car. 

In spite of the damage done by his friends, it was still a new, well working sports car.  Ramsay turns on aggressive metal that blasts right through Theon's ears and drives aggressively.  Clutching the seat belt over his chest, Theon finally breaks the silence.  He is not sure if he is even allowed to speak at all, but Theon is almost more scared of Ramsay's silent anger.  _"W..Why do you take the bus to school, if you have this car?"_   His voice came out somewhat high pitched and shaky, but it was almost too quiet for Ramsay to hear.  _"What?"_ Ramsay turned down the music and pulled into the mall parking lot.  Theon asked his question again, while nervously looking at Ramsay, afraid of making him angrier with the question.  A snarling laugh and Ramsay ripped his door open while answering.  _"Because my father has this belief that someone will think I am favored.  Even though it is obvious that the man couldn't love anyone, never mind a son.  So I ride the bus, do like all the other loser kids do.  Get out of the car, Reek."_

Theon followed behind this terrifying force he was supposed to call Master at home.  At school it was his bully, and here, under the cold lights, he was simply a shadow.  Ramsay took him into stores, shoved him into dressing rooms, tossed clothes at him with orders to try them on.  In less than thirty minutes, they were done.  The clothing was not the quality or caliber of Ramsay's but they were still better than what his father had put him in.  Of course, everything Ramsay got him just made his boniness more apparent.  In fact, it seemed to make Ramsay smile to make his new pet seem smaller and weaker.  Just as they were getting ready to buy a pair of sneakers for his gym classes, Theon saw something he really liked.  Ramsay followed his pet's gaze and grinned.  _"Do you like that sweatshirt over there?  It looks similar to the kind your friend Gendry wears.  Did you want to buy that for yourself?"_ Theon has not been around Ramsay long enough to know all the warning signs yet.

Thinking that Ramsay was being kind, he timidly nodded and wrung his fingers together _.  "Could...could I have that sweatshirt..please?"_ Nodding, Ramsay told Theon to fetch one and that he could have that along with the sneakers.  Elated, over even such a tiny yet big thing, Theon gave a true sweet smile to Ramsay.  He clutched all the bags and followed his Master back to the car.  When Ramsay opened the trunk, Theon dumped all the bags in, then jumped back as the lid slammed almost onto his fingers.  Ramsay laughed then grabbed hold of the scared boy.  _"You are so very happy over that sweater, aren't you?"  "Yes, I am grateful to you, Ramsay.  Thank you very much."  "You should be very grateful to me, Reek.  Not an arrogant little shit that cannot just be happy for the time and effort I have taken for you!  All I have gone through for you and all you can think of is to order of me, the sweater you feel you deserve?"_ By the time Ramsay had finished hissing his tirade, Theon was in tears, shoved against the car.

 _"I am sorry!  Please...I did not mean...I can bring it back right now!  Please, I will return it, I am grateful to you, I am!"_ Theon babbled, panicking at the look in Ramsay's eyes.  _"Oh, no, you wanted it and we shall put it to good use, I promise.  And if you keep screeching like that, I am going to make you ride in the trunk with it."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay teaches Theon that he has no choices. Ever.

Afraid Ramsay would follow through on his threat, Theon went silent, staring pleadingly.  _"Get in the car now."_   Theon scrabbled for the door handle behind him then got in, yet Ramsay's boot still caught him in the thigh.  Gritting his teeth against the pain, he pulled his legs in just as Ramsay slammed the door shut.  As Ramsay entered the driver side, Theon cringed as far into his own door as he could, with shaking hands he put his seat belt on.  Without a word, Ramsay peeled out of the parking lot and headed for his house.  When they were back at the house, it was darker and more quiet than ever.  _"My father has gone to bed and you will be silent.  If you dare to wake him, even I cannot help you then."_   Ramsay hissed as he watched his pet try and carry everything up the stairs without any noise.  When they entered Ramsay's room, and the door had been shut, that is when Ramsay's wrath began.

With large fists driving into his back, Theon fell to the floor amid the bags of spilled clothing.  Leaving Theon to writhe in pain, Ramsay took the clothing and tossed it all in a corner, except for the sweatshirt.  _"Does your new shirt make you feel special?  As if anyone anywhere ever cared about you?  Are you glad you have been so spoiled?  Look at all the new things I have given you, you ungrateful bitch!  So here, have your new sweatshirt and may it comfort you all night, Reek."_ With those ominous words, Ramsay ripped Reek's clothing off then threw the sweatshirt at him.  As Reek tried to catch the thick cloth, Ramsay suddenly grabbed him by his neck and dragged him backwards.  Theon knew, he just knew and flew into the deepest panic he has ever had.  Ramsay was grimly amused at the struggle, but he kneed Theon in the balls and that ended the fighting.  He shoved the boy into the cage, threw the sweater in after him and slammed it shut, locking it.  Croaking and twitching, Theon held his hands between his legs, overwhelmed with pain and fear.  The world went grey then disappeared altogether.

When he came back to himself, Theon was laying down on a shirt that looked like Gendry's.  There were bars in front of his face and he began to whimper as he recalled everything.  Clutching at the bars, shaking them, he began to cry, he could not see Ramsay at all.  What if he had left the house again?  What if he was alone in this cage, forgotten?  Just as a scream began it ended, when he heard Ramsay enter the room.  _"Oh, please, Master, please, let me out.  I am sorry I was bad, I will obey, be grateful, anything, please?"_   He babbled, sobbing, clawing at the small dog cage.  Ramsay ignored his pet for a little bit, only kicking at the cage when the begging became too loud.  He played a computer game for some time until all he heard left was quite sobbing from the cage.  Only after he won his game did he speak to the crying boy.  _"Are you sorry for being such a selfish pet?  A dumb one too!  What pet is allowed to make their own choices, Reek?"_   In a voice faded by tears and trauma, Theon responded timidly.  _"I am very sorry.  I was selfish and dumb, I will learn quicker.  I am so sorry, Master.  No choices, Master makes all my choices."_

Ramsay stood up, stretched then slowly walked over to the cage, staring down at his desperate pet.  _"You will have to apologize with more than your words if you want me to forgive you."_ Unlatching the lock, Ramsay opened the cage door and then blocked the exit with his boot.  Theon wanted out in the worst way, he began to lick and kiss Ramsay's boot, peering up to see if it pleased him.  Ramsay allowed it for a minute, grinning but then moved away.  _"You may crawl out now, Reek.  Stay on your hands and knees like a good dog.  On your knees, I want you to clean up all your new clothes.  Put them in that little basket in the closet for now.  There, much better.  You can keep my room clean and do our homework in the afternoon."_ Ramsay took off his own clothing and threw them to Reek.  _"Put them in the hamper for the maid.  I still have not forgiven you, pet, and it is getting very late.  We have school in the morning and must get some sleep.  So do you wish to go lay on your special sweatshirt in the cage?  Or climb up here and show me how very sorry you are?"_ Without any hesitation, Reek climbed onto Ramsay's bed.  He used his hands and mouth, he obeyed every word from his Master, anything to please, to keep the cage away.  Even when Ramsay finally forced his pet's face into the pillow and entered him, Theon screamed a muffled apology into the cotton. 

Quick and brutal, Ramsay was too tired to really play much.  Just the fear, pain and tight heat of his new pet was enough and he poured himself into this new toy of his.  Only then did he whisper into the crying boy's ear, _"I forgive you.  You are going to try much harder to be a good pet, aren't you?"_ Nodding, Theon whispered, _"Yes, Master.  I just want to be good and please you."_ He tried to remind himself how grateful he was, as Ramsay kicked him to the floor.  _"You can sleep right there if you plan to behave.  Do not leave this room without my permission."_ Theon became even more grateful when Ramsay threw down two blankets, both thick and warm.  He fell asleep huddled in the softness, staying as close to the bed as he could, afraid of the cage.  During the night, as he was listening to his Master sleep, it seemed like the cage might be creeping closer somehow.  He crept under the bed, with his comforters barricading him in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Theon go to school. Theon must tell his friends what has changed for him. They suspect more than he tells them of course.

An alarm startled Theon out of a nightmare of being locked in a tiny cage with his crazed mother.  He whacked his head on the bed, before he remembered where he was.  _"Reek?  What the fuck are you doing under there?"_ He heard Ramsay's voice from almost above him, then his blankets were ripped away.  _"Get out here."_ Theon climbed out from under the bed and huddled at Ramsay's feet.  _"I'm sorry.  I got scared."_ Shaking his head, Ramsay simply kicked his pet over onto his back, not hard though.  During breakfast, Ramsay allowed his pet to sit at the table and have a full bowl of cereal.  Mainly because his father was still hovering about, making sure that his ward was fed and dressed correctly for school.  Just before they left the house, Ramsay pulled Theon to a halt in the foyer and directed him to look at the small side table there.  

On the shining marble sat the dog collar from yesterday.  _"When you get home, you kneel and put that on.  When you leave this house, it goes back on that table.  Do not ever break this rule, Reek."_   Shivering at the deadly tone, Theon nodded and whispered, _"I will wear my collar at home always, Master.  I won't forget."_ Satisfied, Ramsay walked out the door, leaving his pet to follow after him.  At first it was really no different, he carried anything Ramsay told him to carry and followed him about.  When they entered their first class however, after Theon handed Ramsay his books and turned to face his friends, it began.  As Ramsay grinned at his friends, his voice boomed out, _"Reek! Don't forget to tell your friends the good news!"_ Cringing, Theon nodded and sat down, between Gendry and Ygritte.  Both seemed to be sporting hoodies and dark glasses.  But they all lived in the same darker world, and Theon knew this fashion quite well.  It did not conceal the small wounds all over Gendry's face, nor Ygritte's pained movements.

 _"What good news, Theon?  I think we could really use some good news."_ Asked Gendry in a deadpan voice.  _"I...I live with the Boltons now.  Judge Bolton made me his foster child last night."_ Both stared at him in horror.  Keeping his head down, not wanting to look at them, Theon softly told them what had happened.  He told them about how he was saved by Ramsay.  He did not tell them about cages, collars or about his Master.  _"It is not bad at all, really.  I have new clothing and everything I could need.  More food than I have ever seen too."_   Theon sounded as if he were trying to convince himself as much as them.  Both leaned towards him and spoke softly.  _"Theon, why did Ramsay want to do that for you?  What has he done so far?"  "Please, I am fine, I am good.  Don't ask questions like that, it will upset Ramsay."_ Gendry leaned closer and asked, _"Why, what happens when he gets upset, Theon?  When you are in private with him?  Is it worse than Balon was?"_

Terrified of Ramsay overhearing, Theon ignored everything but the teacher until the bell rang.  Each class it was the same thing, the friends would question and Theon would ignore.  He concentrated on Ramsay and the teachers, till he was barely able to keep from tears.  When the bell rang this time, Theon ran out of the room and burst into the bathroom.  He cried into his hands quietly huddled in one of the stalls, trying to pull himself together.  The sound of Ramsay's boot steps are very familiar and he is already opening the stall door, when Ramsay enters.  _"I'm sorry."_ he whispers and wonders if this is just his new greeting, he will always utter upon seeing his Master.  _"What is making you cry, huh?  You need to calm down, pet."_ The same as last night, Ramsay's voice was so kind and his touch was gentle.  He pulled Theon into a hug and rubbed the thin back.  _"I can see how hard you are trying to behave.  You are doing very well.  Once you stop crying, we can get lunch, I am going to let you eat today.  You can even sit with your friends for a few minutes."_

Theon snuggled into Ramsay's chest, needing the comfort, so badly and he tried to calm himself.  _"I..I won't cry anymore.  Thank you for helping me, I am grateful."_ he whispered.  Ramsay did as before, wiping Theon's face with cool paper towels and then led him to the lunchroom.  After Theon bought and carried Ramsay's lunch to him, he asked if he could please go sit with his friends.  Ramsay nodded but handed his pet a small brown bag first.  _"I made you lunch before we left today.  Go eat it, Reek."_ With a whisper of thanks, Theon took the bag and went to sit with his two friends.  Both had little appetite and picked at their meals, but stared in surprise at Theon's lunch bag.  _"Wow, it is different there, they actually feed you."_   Ygritte drawled out sarcastically but with a friendly ghost smile at Theon.  _"Ramsay gave it to me just now.  He made it himself for me."_   Theon muttered as he was filled with gratitude again.  Inside the bag was an apple, a toddler sized juice box and a handful of nuts. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon barely manages to finish his school day but remembers his rules at home. He tries to remind himself of how grateful he is. When Ygritte and Gendry decide to get more involved, Theon is not happy, terrified, in fact.

Ygritte and Gendry watched uneasily as Theon ate his meager lunch, seemingly happy with it. _"Hey, I am not really hungry today, have mine too."_ Gendry offered but Theon shook his head almost panicked. _"No! This is what Ramsay wants me to have. He took the time to make my lunch for me."_ Backing off quickly, Gendry changed the subject. _"Tonight we are going to visit Ros up at the hospital, I hear she can leave in a few days. Why don't you come with us, we can even grab dinner? I know Ros would love to see you."_ Theon swallowed the last bit of food and shrugged timidly. _"I would have to ask Ramsay if it was alright first."_ He stiffened and almost screamed at the sudden voice behind him. _"Ask me what, Reek?"_ Turning around in his chair, Theon looked up at Ramsay, knowing the fear and pleading shone out, he could not help that. Luckily for him, Ramsay enjoyed it too much to care who sees this look. _"They are going to see Ros at the hospital. May I go and tell her my good news?"_ The fact that he managed say that much without stammering or bursting into tears was impressive. Ramsay rewarded the effort with a smirk. _"No, Reek. You have homework and chores after school. Then dinner with father. You may call her before bed tonight on my phone, just remind me later."_

Nodding, Theon looked down and whispered, _"Thank you Ramsay."_ With a nod and a gesture to get Reek moving, he walked away, chatting again to his friends. For the rest of the school day, he was kept busy between school and Ramsay to pay further attention to his friends. Gendry and Ygritte just watched him with concern. Theon had enough time to say goodbye to them before Ramsay was calling him to hurry up to catch the bus. He tried to stay just behind Ramsay at all times, silent unless spoken to, trying to remind himself what happens soon. Reminding himself that once they are no longer outside, rules change again. So the very second he entered the foyer, before Ramsay even locked the door behind them, Theon was kneeling. He grabbed the collar and quickly wrapped it around his neck, his haste making it hard to fasten. Ramsay reached over and fastened it for him, then petted his head. _"Very good. I am glad that you remembered your place. Now, would you like a snack and drink before doing homework and chores?"_ But this time Theon was catching on to things. It was another somewhat kind voice, but it was a trick one. This is the same bright chipper tone that Ramsay used when asking Reek if he wanted the sweater.

Cringing very low to the ground, Theon whimpered out very submissively. _"I only want to be good. Only you should decide things for me, Master."_ Almost able to feel the bars of the cage looming over him, Theon was faint with relief when Ramsay called him a good dog. _"That was such a good answer that you may join me in the kitchen, after all."_ He crawled next to Ramsay across the hard marble floor to the kitchen.  Theon was embarrassed by the sight of a maid in there, but servants of the Boltons see nothing.  Ramsay grinned when he saw how humiliated his pet seemed.  _"This is one of our maids.  This is my new pet, you can call him Reek if you ever need to speak to him."_ Without even glancing at Theon, the woman simply responded, _"Yes, of course, Ramsay."_ Theon knelt and hung his head, trying so hard not to cry, feeling so pitiful.  What kind of creature is he to be doing this?  Never mind that this is what the Boltons want of me, how can I just keep going along with it?  Am I this damaged now?  Have my parents managed to drive me to do something like this?  Is it her madness or his anger that Ramsay has the most?  I could try to run at least, try to reach Asha maybe, at least give a try.  And I won't.  I won't and I can't.  Because he saved me and he wants me.  No one else ever did or could.  It is a home, it is food and someone else can make the choices. 

I should be grateful for it, I am grateful for it.  This is what he, Theon....Reek thinks as his Master is kind enough to share his snack.  He knelt between Ramsay's legs and nibbled at the cookie offered.  Two sips of milk and almost another whole cookie, how could he ever think Ramsay was anything but generous?  Theon reminded himself of this a few minutes later when Ramsay was throwing him onto the bedroom floor.  He shrieked it in his head and in wordless howls as teeth rended flesh.  As nails sliced deep through skin and bruises blossomed until Ramsay was sated, even then to give a last reminder to himself, Theon thanked his Master.  Ramsay got dressed and threw the shorts from the other day at his pet.  _"Wear just these when you are in this room.  I like to see what is mine.  You are mine, aren't you?"_   Cringing from the sharp tone, Theon nodded eagerly and responded.  _"Yes Master, I am yours!"  "I am going out.  Stay in this room.  Finish all our homework, Reek.  I will be back before dinner."_ Nodding, Theon crawled over to the pile of books and papers that had been tossed around.  Shaking, after he heard the door slam, Theon started to cry while trying to sort though the papers.  Taking some deep breaths, he tries to gain control. 

Ygritte and Gendry crossed the street five minutes after Ramsay had gone by.  Neither had noticed his car at all, but if they had, they still would have taken the same actions.  It was dangerous for them to come here, look at what Ramsay has already caused to them.  Yet they saw the look in Theon's eyes earlier and worse was they saw Ramsay's delight in it.  It was something they had to try and do something about.  At the very least, they wanted to assure themselves that Theon wasn't chained up in a basement or something.  So they walked up to the door and rang the bell, terrified but resolute.  The same blind maid answered the door, assumed these teens were here for Ramsay and sent them upstairs with barely a word.  At least Theon was telling the truth about the better lifestyle and the hallway upstairs was bigger than Gendry's house.  They came to a last door in this separated hallway and  stood still for a moment.  Gendry decided surprise would be best in case Theon was in trouble in there and ripped the door open.  In the center of this bedroom, was their friend, in tight shorts and oh, his body!  Mottled bruises, bloody teeth marks, ripped skin everywhere but his arms and face.  He was kneeling among what seemed to be his his homework and Ramsay's.

Gendry looked at the dog collar on Theon's neck then his eyes caught the dog cage and he snapped.  _"No.  You are leaving now.  It is illegal, even a judge cannot do this and get away with it!  Hurry, right now!"_ Ygritte had started to take out her cell phone to call 911 when Theon began to beg them.  Stunned, she stopped and began to feel tears on her checks at the sight.  _"Oh, don't do that, Theon, stand up please.  No, Gendry make him stand up and leave here."  "Please, I cannot have visitors right now, Ramsay did not give me permission.  Don't call anyone!  Why would you do that to me?  Don't you understand?  I am behaving today, he likes me today, please don't ruin it.  Out of school you need his permission to talk to me.  Please just go, fast, go!"_ Gendry stepped into the room and spoke very slowly, carefully.  _"Theon, look at yourself, man.  That is a dog cage in the corner and you have a collar on your neck.  Cages scare you to death, I know that, I bet Ramsay does too.  We need to get you out of here right now, before he hurts you badly, maybe kills you.  We'll find another way, Theon, anything has to be better than this."_

Shaking his head wildly, sobbing deeply, Theon disagreed.  _"That is a lie!  We all know that is not true!  It was worse where I was and this is better!  Ramsay hurts me to teach me, he is kind when I need it too.  He saved me and wants me.  I am safe here, safe from my parents, from all of that.  You need to leave now, I do not have permission for visitors.  If you are truly my friends, you won't get me in trouble when I am trying so hard to behave."_ Stunned and horrified, Gendry nodded, backing away.  _"Calm down, relax.  We will go and not get you into trouble."_ The two could hear the rising hysteria in Theon's voice and backed into the hallway.   Just as Ramsay rounded the corner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay confronts Theon's friends. Ygritte and Gendry are properly horrified at what is at the Bolton estate. Theon is cracking under the pressure and Ramsay learns something he likes.

Ramsay had almost gotten a block away before he noticed he had forgotten his phone.  So he was halfway up the stairs when he heard voices, ones that do not belong in his house.  Rage began to fill him as he continued to silently approach, listening.  Reek sounded terrified and high pitched, desperate, how dare these two come near his pet?  Trying to pollute his own dog against him?  Yet Ramsay heard Reek's words and the rage turned to something even darker but sweeter.  Hearing how his litte Reek just wanted to obey, wants to be with his Master after all...It may very well have saved two lives for Ramsay to have heard that.  So instead of coming, roaring into their midst with pain and blood, Ramsay simply approached.

Seeing Ramsay standing there was shock enough, but Theon's reaction upon seeing his Master was overwhelming.  Gendry and Ygritte could only stare with pity and horror as Theon turned pale then cowered.  _"Master, I am sorry! Please, I swear I did not invite friends.  They did not know the rules, I am sorry.  I am behaving, I am truly, please."_ Softly, Gendry spoke, staring at Ramsay in disgust.  _"You make him call you Master?  Really?  That's sick.  He is a person for God's sakes."_ Reek gasped at the insult and flinched low, trying to inch forward submissively.  Just as Ygritte moved as if to stop him, Theon backed away from her a bit.  _"No! Please do not touch me!  I just want to be with my Master, please go now."_ He sobbed out and peeked to see how upset his Master was, how he could already feel the cage looming.

 _"Reek, crawl over here, little pet."_ Without any grace and too afraid for shame, Theon crawled over to wrap himself around Ramsay's leg.  It worked before to save him from Joffrey, perhaps it will appease this time too.  A large hand caressed Theon's head so gently, he sobbed and whispered gratitude.   Ramsay was pleased with his pet and his actions, but he was not happy about these two.  They needed to understand it will never happen again.  _"I believe you are behaving Reek.  I know you would not dare be so disrespectful to entertain without permission.  That would be a very bad thing to do and the punishment would be terrible, pet.  The cage would be your only living space for a week at least.  Not to mention the other things I would do to hurt you, Reek."_ Nearly swaying in panic, Reek clutches desperately at his Master's leg, rubbing his face along the fabric.

Ygritte could not stand it anymore and so she spoke, trying not to let Ramsay scare her any worse.  _"Ramsay, it is not his fault, I swear it.  We did not know your rules about visitors.  We just came to see if Theon was settling in well, that is all.  He explained the rules and we are leaving now, like we told him we would.  Please, don't hurt him for this."  "We all just pretend to be blind, right?  Just after we find Theon's dead body, then we can all say maybe we saw little signs of violence?"_ Gendry bellowed out, frustrated, staring at Ygritte.  Ramsay's voice was thick with outrage and every word was clipped.  _"I have no intention of killing him.  Theon has chosen this, it was his own choice, the last one he wanted to make.  What have you ever been able to do for him, Gendry?  Could you have rescued him, maybe you were just pretending to be helpless all this time?  No?  I am the only one who even has tried to do something for Reek.  He has food, shelter, clothing and his loving Master, he has no need of you."_

 _"You took away his name!  He has a collar and a cage, Ramsay!  Humans don't have pet names, cages and collars!  It is abuse and you will lose control someday...he will pay for it."_ Gendry yelled, shrugging off Ygritte when she lay a warning hand on his arm.  _"So how do you think to stop me, Gendry?  Are you going to report Judge Bolton's household of abuse?  How well do you think that will go for you?  Who is going to believe you?  More importantly, what do you think I will do to you?  Did you have so much fun with Damon and Skinner that you just have to keep asking for more trouble?"_ Sobbing, Theon was so scared for all of them and he did not know how to fix any of it.  He did not want Gendry to be hurt, Theon also did not want to have Ramsay or Roose mad at him.  Most of all, the thought of the cage or being removed, upset him to full hysteria.

Sighing, Ramsay glared at the two intruders and decided to concentrate on the wailing pet for a minute.  If his father ever came in and heard Reek like this, saw these visitors causing it...Ramsay knew exactly what that would feel like for all of them.  _"My pet is a timid thing, you have managed to put him into a panic.  I am asking you to leave so that I may take care of his needs.  Gendry, you and I will talk more later, I promise you."_ Ramsay lifted Theon as if he were a small child and carried him into the bedroom.  Ygritte was trying to hold onto Gendry and keep him from following.  _"Don't you hurt him for this! Please, it's not his fault."_ She hollered through the door as Ramsay slammed it shut. _"I am not mad at my pet, Ygritte, but you and Gendry have seconds before I begin making calls.  Leave now, keep your mouth shut and I will let it go, this one time.  Only chance I am offering."_

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gives his Reek a reward. Gendry, Ygritte and Ros make some hard decisions. Theon is falling deeply under Ramsay's influence and the reward only strengthens Ramsay's hold.

From behind the door, a snick of the lock, the babbling of their friend and Ramsay's voice cutting through it.  His tone was chilling them both, as if Theon's sheer terror was a sweet treat on his tongue.  The threats and warnings colored every gentle word he said, making the babbling worse.  When they heard Ramsay give a true affectionate laugh, they lurched forward and fled.  Eyes wide, hair flying around as they flew down the stairs, for a brief second they had the same face Theon wore.  _"We need help, you know that, right?  We need to talk to Ros and get Asha's number before it's too late."_   Gendry panted out only after they had collapsed nearly three blocks away.  Nodding, Ygritte grimly thought of Joffrey threatening to come back and said, _"I know.  We have to help Theon, no matter what."_

 _"Please, not the cage, Master.  Not the cage, please, I am sorry.  I tried to behave, I was being good.  Please, not the cage!"_ The small body shook with utter terror and thin fingers weakly clutched at Ramsay's shirt.  _"No, not the cage, Reek.  I promise, not the cage right now, little pet."_ Sobbing almost harder now, Theon threw his arms around Ramsay and clung to him.  Laughing, Ramsay reveled in his pet's fear and submissive gratitude.  _"Poor tiny Reek, you are so very scared, aren't you?"_ Nodding into his Master's chest, Theon is down to just a small whine, trying to contain himself.  Ramsay sat his pet on the bathroom counter and began the now familiar ritual of washing Reek's face.  Gentle cool water and a soothing tone always works but this time the pet still had chattering teeth.  He was pale and twitchy, too close to dinner time.  Roose cannot see Reek acting like this, but there is enough time for his pet to have a little reward.  The right reward might calm Reek down quicker.

 _"Ros, it's worse than you can imagine.  Theon was being treated like an animal and we can't get him away from there.  He won't even help himself, he has been convinced that Ramsay wants to care for him.  We need to call Asha, someone has to intervene.  She is a blood relative and in her twenties, why can't she take him in?"_ Ros shook her head and then scribbled the number down for Ygritte.  _"Here, I can't promise that she will help.  She cut off all ties that last time he tried to run away.  When she waited for two days at a bus stop for him to show and he ran back home instead, remember?  Asha swore then that she wasn't going to try anymore."   "Let us talk to her maybe if she knew how bad it was."_ Ygritte said shrugging, she had to believe that a sister would help.  Ros looked doubtful but simply said, _"Just don't get your hopes up too high about it.  I go home tomorrow, once I am walking on the crutches I can approach Ramsay.  I will apologize, tell him I will follow his damn rules and hope he lets Theon have one friend.  I doubt either one of you will get to see him out of school for a long time."_ Gendry groaned and told her what a terrible idea that was. _"Are you nuts?  He hit you with his car...after he hunted you with it!  You want to give him more power over you?  You might end up in a cage right along with Theon!"  "At least then he won't be alone!  I am his best friend and I will not abandon him.  Fighting Ramsay won't work, I will try groveling if I have to.  If it were me, Theon would do anything, anything at all to help me."_ Ros said firmly and that was that.

 _"I..I...ju..just wanted to behave.  I remembered the rules, Master."_ The litany was being whimpered softly again and Ramsay decided the reward was needed.  After all, it was not just because he needed his pet calmed fast, Reek really had been obedient.  Every time Ramsay thought how his pet defended living as he does now, it made him  almost dizzy with triumph.  Reek was trying so hard to gain approval from his Master, he is willing to do anything, so scared.  Ramsay is growing so fond of his new pet already, so yes, a small mercy, a little reward will not just calm his pet, but chain him a bit tighter.  Picking up the trembling pet again, Ramsay heads towards his bedroom.  Whining, Reek tries to snuggle into his Master's arms, but is biting his lips hard, trying to resist begging not to go into the cage.  He can see that Ramsay is not walking near the cage but still, the compulsion is deep and he begs anyway.  _"Please, Master..not the cage? Not right now?"_   Shaking his head, smirking down at his pet, Ramsay responded patiently.  _"No, foolish Reek, not the cage."_   Ramsay dropped Reek down onto the bed and then lay next to him.  Flinching when Ramsay pulled him closer, Theon remembered he was grateful and went very still.

 _"Hush, relax now.  I am going to give you a reward for being a very good pet.  You have been trying so hard to learn and I think you have earned a small kindness.  Of course, this is a very special kind of reward, one you should never expect to receive.  It is far too much of a privilege for you to ever hope to earn often.  But right now, you have earned it, Reek."_ As Ramsay spoke, his voice coaxing, soothing his pet, his large hand began to rub the front of Theon's shorts.  Gasping, Theon whimpered and stared up at Ramsay, not sure if it was another trick.  Ramsay knew what his pet was thinking and began to put his hand inside the shorts.  Speaking softly, he tried to encourage his little Reek to enjoy this rare gift.  _"It is alright, it is not a trick.  A real reward for my very good dog.  You can squirm all you want, Reek, you should be so grateful for this.  Show me how grateful you are for your loving, caring Master.  I love to see fear in your eyes, little one, but a drop of pleasure can be there too.  You have permission for this, pet, that is better."_ Theon moaned softly, growing hard in his Master's hand, squirming fully now.  Ramsay pulled his pet's shorts off and his hands made Theon arch his back in dizzying torment.  So much fear and adrenaline, so many emotions, the mind was too fragile, this pleasure hit like a hammer.  It was a weapon, a painful deadly clawed thing that was sinking deep into Reek, Theon, whoever he was.  Whoever his kind Master wished him to be, really.

 _"See, only I can ever give you this, Reek.  Who else would ever want to besides your Master?  I want you to beg me for this pleasure, Reek.  You should beg me, thank me for such a kind gift."_   Theon was panting, whining, fear and lust mingling so lovely in his eyes.  Thrusting his hips back and forth, he timidly obeyed, his voice strained with need.  _"Thank you Master, please, I am grateful."_ The words were all running into each other and Ramsay was leaning over the little pet.  He loved watching the desperate eyes, every emotion was tinged with such misery, and Ramsay knew he would take his own pleasure later.  Just maybe, he has found another useful training tool for his dog?  _"So frantic now, look at you, is my little bitch in heat?  It is alright, Reek, you are doing well.  I want you to come for me, show me that you want me, Reek."_ Theon was so close now and he whined, practically climbing his Master now.  Desperately sobbing and clutching Ramsay's shoulders, his hands so tiny there, the comparison was not lost either of them.  Unable to help it, frantic and lost, Reek began to simply whisper the word please.  Over and over, his voice getting higher, the pet was clinging to his Master as if for life, begging for release.  For mercy, kindness, for anything at all.  Ramsay kissed his pet and ordered him to orgasm, then was delighted that it worked.  Reek cried out, _"Master, please"_ as he climaxed violently, shuddering, afraid of how powerful it was. Scared at how painful pleasure was. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay submerges Theon further into Reek. A glimpse of the rest of the week through Theon's awful reasoning. Ros returns to school and tries to bargain with Ramsay.  
> Ygritte and Gendry have gone to seek Asha's assistance.

Ramsay held his sweaty, messy, shuddering pet, letting Reek lay on him, whimpering softly.  He played with the dirty gold curls and ran fingers along the rough dog collar, grinning.  For the next few hours, Reek was incredibly docile and Ramsay reveled in it.  When Ramsay pulled his pet into the shower, it was like moving a living doll.  With huge adoring eyes, Theon watched his Master, still terrified but now feeling...he did not know, but it was good.  Pushing his pet into the cold tiles, letting the water blast full into Reek's face, Ramsay laughed as the pet choked.  _"So obedient today, that you are going to drown yourself, fool."_ Theon did not know if that was good or bad, luckily Ramsay did not want a response.  He moved his pet out of the spray and made him kneel instead.  _"Here is something useful for you to do, while I wash."_

During dinner, Theon followed every order and when Roose would speak to him, his responses were very polite.  Roose looked at each of them only once, as if to confirm that they looked how he wished them to.  He only spoke of things he felt were necessary to speak of and that was all.  The only new thing that Roose added was that Theon should call him Sir.  This was not a criticism or correction, so Theon simply nodded and said, _"Yes, Sir."_   He was relieved that he brought no extra attention to himself and managed to behave.  When Roose left the room, Ramsay let Reek sit with him in the living room.  Watching a horror movie, with his pet against his leg, kneeling on the floor.  Eventually, Theon drew up all his courage and whispered up to his Master.  _"M..Master?  You said earlier that I could call Ros tonight after dinner?  Please?"_

Ramsay had been running his fingers through Reek's curls and now the hand stills.  He can feel his pet tremble underneath his hand and waits to see if Reek will respond correctly.  After a quick intake of breath, a very small, very submissive voice came again.  _"I do not want to call her, Master.  I just want to be with you, please."_ When the hand began to play with his hair again, Theon felt his heart calm down a bit.  What a terrible mistake he almost made, but he is learning, Ramsay is all that matters.  If a phone call will upset him, then Theon will simply not make phone calls.  Theon slowly learned every day how to be better for his Master and each day Ramsay seemed to grow bigger from it.  It was a struggle to keep outside life and inside life separate, the more Theon relied on Ramsay.  He told himself how much easier it was just to obey.  No choices had to be made, so questions to torment him.

Whether his Master was allowing him to play the xbox with him, or was yanking skin along with hair out of his head, Theon was grateful.  Sometimes he was so happy he sobbed as if he were not and then his kind Master would wash his face.  Sometimes Ramsay would hand feed his pet, cooing to him so gently. Then beat him with a flexible thin rod, that he stole from Damon.  All the while telling Reek to see how many more counts he can take, if he feels that his pet is lying, it gets worse.  Afterwards, the poor writhing thing would lay on his back, sobbing because oh, his back hurt so much, each stripe agony.  Ramsay grins, pressing his weight down, knowing how it must make Reek's back on fire.  But then Reek is repaid for being so good, he is confirmed in his belief that he should be grateful.  Ramsay uses his tongue so rough, then his teeth which is horrific, then hands and the pet cries out.  Arching his back, his sore back and does it matter when his Master lets him have such a wonderful feeling? 

Ros has made it back to school and the only good thing about this leg brace is she gets rides in a van.  So she has no idea how Theon fares until the next week after she has spoken to Gendry and Ygritte.  Her first day back and as she hobbled through the hallways, the only thing she could look for was Theon.  By the time she gets into the classroom and into her seat, she is exhausted.  Gendry and Ygritte are absent and she is pretty sure she knows why.  Ros is good at keeping her mouth shut and why her friends can trust her.  It is also a talent that she is well known for and she is hoping that Ramsay will take that into account.  She is determined not to lose Theon, even car accidents won't stop that.  Joffrey, Skinner and Damon already were there, snickering at her and making bad jokes.  Ignoring them, Ros watched the door, waiting for Ramsay and Theon to show up.

Gendry's rusted truck shuddered to a stop in front of the tattoo parlor.  Ygritte and Gendry had barely gotten the glass door open before a snarled _"Get the fuck out!"_ was snarled at them by a large man.  A really large man with a half burned face, no ear and a numerous amount of tattoos, all of different cartoon dogs stared at them.  _"No way you are old enough to be in here, you know it.  Get moving before I kick your asses."  "We are not here for tattoos, we are here to speak with Asha."_ Ygritte said quickly, as the surly man advanced on them.  " _Asha!"_ the man roared, but stood there, arms crossed, just in case it was a lie, as if dying to have a reason to get rough.  A swish of beads and from behind a curtain came an entire books of issues, chapter after chapter written across her skin.  All over every inch of flesh except for her neck and head was a story, in colors, words, heartrending pictures of abstract pain. 

Asha ran her hands, both tattooed to look like lace gloves, through her snarled hair.  A strange habit, almost more of a tic, to run her fingers over and over through her hair.  Her father would do that to her and her mother all the time when he was in a good mood.  When Balon would try and run his fingers through Theon's curls, his fingers would pull and make the boy cry.  Balon hated tears and sobbing, it set him off faster than even begging would.  Somewhere along time Asha began to obsessively run her fingers on her own hair, and it was very thin because of it.  Luckily, she didn't care about how her hair looked, medication and therapy seemed to keep the worst of tics away.  It feels like most of her life since leaving her home has been therapies, medications, hospitals and then more medications.  A dash of group therapies, sprinkle a few psychiatry appointments with some new help books and a ton of weed.  Add heavy metal, tattoo work, art and very dangerous friends and Asha has found a way to live, if not ever heal.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros reconnects with Theon and observes him. A decision is made and Ros bargains with Ramsay. Asha speaks with Ygritte and Gendry.

Ros spent most of her day sneaking her pain pills to dull the ache of her hip and observing.  Since Ramsay walked in just before the bell, with Theon scuttling behind him, she has observed.   She noted how anything Theon did, he would peek over at Ramsay and reacted according to whether Ramsay gave a tiny nod or shake of his head.  Theon spoke with her only between walking to classes until lunchtime.  He was happy to see her and seemed truly concerned about how she was doing.  However, he would not speak of himself or his situation, saying there was no time, he would talk more at lunch.  Only once did they almost miss entering a class before the bell and Ramsay gave such a glare that she shivered.  On the way to lunch, Theon told her that he needed to never be late, then ran ahead, saying he would meet her in there. 

When Ros made it with her bagged lunch to the table, Theon was just bringing Ramsay his lunch tray.  He was handed a paper bag in exchange then came to sit with Ros.  _"He makes my lunch everyday for me."_   Theon explained as he pulled forth the contents, content with what he has been given.  Saying nothing, Ros bit into her sandwich while Theon made do with a peach, a tiny box of raisins and bottle of water.  _"I eat much more for breakfast and dinner."_ he said nervously, defensively.  Ros continues to say nothing for a minute.  _"Can you tell me about how you ended up at the Boltons now?  Can you tell me how it is going for you?  I am not going to judge you, Theon.  I am your best friend, why would I judge you?  No advice either, I promise, just don't shut me out."_   In a stuttering voice, Theon tells the whole sordid story.  He leaves out things, like he did with Gendry and Ygritte, but not as much.  Ros hears about the friends seeing him that way, she hears about Ramsay forgiving him and says nothing.  Letting Theon tell her about how Ramsay only gets angry and hurts him when he deserves it.  She clenches her toes and fingers, listening, saying nothing.  

 _"Do you feel safer at the Boltons or with your parents?"_ Ros asked, when Theon finally seemed to run out of words to describe how he sees it all.  Without any hesitation, Theon says, _"Nothing could ever be less safe than my father.  I want to be safe from him, Ramsay keeps me safe from everyone."_ Ross nodded and thought, but who will keep you safe from him?  _"Theon, I know Ramsay doesn't like me but I will try and follow all his rules.  I want to be your friend still, no matter what and I will ask Ramsay personally.  Don't panic, I will not be disrespectful and I will not make him angry, I promise.  I will apologize for keying his car and then ask his permission to hang with you."_ Theon looked terrified and like he might vomit but he nodded.  _"Please, I really want to stay friends, I need you, but I cannot defy him.  Do not make him mad, he is really nice at home, but not if he gets angry here."_ Theon watched nervously as Ros stood and began to limp over to Ramsay's table.

Asha told the cartooned giant that the kids had called her earlier and he rolled his eyes.  _"I thought we were past this shit now, Asha.  You know how this goes, punk friends say a little brother sad story.  You drink, cry, pop pills, consult therapists and then I listen to you tell every sordid detail about bad daddy shit in your sleep!  Sad siblings talk on the phone for another story, then big sister goes to save the day.  Little brother changes his mind and your dad puts him in the hospital as a welcome home present.  And then you drink, cry, pop pills, consult therapists and I hold you while you shake.  You will feel better just in time for it to happen again."_ Shoving past the grumbling man, Asha says, _"I love you Hound, but shut the fuck up.  This way, you two."_ Leaving the man to glare after them, Asha leads Ygritte and Gendry through a side door and into a small break room.  _"I would invite you upstairs to our cozy little apartment, but I do not want you to get the idea you are welcome here."_

Ros limped up to Ramsay who ignored her until she was next to him.  His friends had watched her approach laughing and threatened to knock her down.  Giving no attention to them, Ros looked at Ramsay and spoke as calmly as she could.  _"Ramsay, can we please talk for a minute?"_ Ramsay looked up at her slowly, taking time to grin maliciously at her leg and hip.  _"Sure we can, Ros.  How are you feeling by the way?  Healing nicely?"_ His voice was so bright and chipper that she had to suppress a shiver.  _"I am better, thank you.  Can we speak in private?  I do not want anyone to overhear us."  "Oh?"_   Ramsay's eyebrow arched and the warm glow in his eyes began to turn into brittle ice.  _"Why would we need to talk in private?  What has Reek said that makes you feel you cannot say it here?"_ Ros had no idea that Ramsay's possessive anger would be so bad.   _"Nothing, Ramsay, nothing at all.  It is between you and I, not him.  Fine, if you trust your friends that much then I can talk here."_

Ramsay anger dimmed a little and he nodded sharply.  _"Speak fast, whore.  I am already losing interest and patience."_ Taking a deep breath, Ros began to talk softly, but clearly.  She made sure to keep her eyes on his so he could see no lie on her face.  At least according to Theon, Ramsay is sensitive to the truth.  _"I am apologizing for what damage I did to your car.  It was stupid and I got what I deserved for it.  Theon said the only way he is allowed to see or speak with anyone outside of school is with your permission.  Then I respectfully request your permission.  He is my best friend, almost our whole lives.  Please don't make me lose him, I will follow any rules you want.  I can keep my mouth shut, I am loyal to Theon, he is loyal to you.  So I will be loyal too if it will let me see him."_   Joffrey leers across the table and nudges at her broken leg under it.  Wincing a little, Ros glares at him.  _"Anything?  Aww...Ramsay let her see the little freak and I will see to her payment.  Hell, even Damon and Skinner can join in."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros and Theon await the fate of their friendship. Ramsay makes his decision. Asha has too.

Ros started to think Ramsay was about to deny her when he finally gave a small tilt of his head.  Instantly, Theon seemed to be there, Ros barely had time to figure out it was a signal.  It was creepy how Theon always knew what Ramsay seemed to want and delivered without question.  Looking at Ramsay, wringing his hands together, Theon stood next to Ros, shaking.  _"Reek, your friend wants my permission to see you out of school.  She is your best friend...do you wish for me to allow you to visit with her?"_   Ramsay's voice was cheerful and light, his eyes intense but almost kind, almost.  Theon drained of all color and when he spoke his voice was trembling, stuttering, desperate to appease.  _"Mas..Ram..Ramsay, I only want to..do what you think..think is best..for me.  Please, I just want to behave."_ Theon cut himself off when he hear his own panic building.  He tried not to think of the cage or the sweater and he tried not to cry.

It helped when Theon looked up and saw that his response has wiped that look from his Master's face.  _"Ros, last time you upset me, I ran you over.  Do it again and you won't have as many body parts when I catch up with you.  I accept the apology though.  Here is what I will do, let me think on it until school ends.  I will let you know outside near the bus stop."_   Ros nodded and decided not to press her luck any further.  _"Alright, thank you.  I will see you then."_ Theon did not follow after Ros as she left, no, he wrung his fingers together, head down.  He was frozen in fear that Ramsay might be angry at him over Ros.  Even though the bad tone was gone, the cage one, Theon knew it could return.  He wished he could kneel, grovel and assure his Master of his loyalty, his good behavior, but this was school.  How angry would Master be at home if he had most of the afternoon to simmer over Ros?  Theon began to blink back tears and Ramsay stood up, barely even looking at him.  Trying to cover his face with his long curls, Theon begins walking behind his Master, for the bathroom.

This time while Ramsay cleaned Reek's sobbing face, he did not speak at all.  Not because others were in the stalls, Ramsay never cares about such things.  Plus other stalls were used for so many worse things, who cares what is said between a bully and his foster freak.   The longer the silence grew the harder it was for Theon to calm down.  _"Please, oh please, I did not ask her to say anything.  I just told her your rules, that was all.  Ramsay, I-"_ A fist yanked mercilessly in the curls, tangling, pulling until Theon's mouth snapped shut.  _"Are we in front of adults?  Teachers, parents, anyone who matters?"_ Ramsay snarled, his eyes drilling into his pet's terrified gaze.  _"No."_ Whispered Theon, tears flowing but he was quiet, panic drowning him slowly.  _"Unless we are in front of adults, teachers, parents, or anyone who matters...you will call me Master.  Do you understand that, Reek?"  "Yes Master."_ The fast reply and that small note of relief, letting Ramsay know his pet wanted to address him properly.   It made the difference and Ramsay grinned.

Theon began to calm down as his Master began to grin.  It was not a nice look but it was not a dangerous one either.  It did not have a cage or hurt curve to it, this was amusement, maybe even approval.  Peeking up into his eyes, searching to see if there was a trick coming, Theon tried to stop his tears.  The cool water trickled along his cheeks from the drenched paper towels.  Ramsay used his hand to wipe some of the drops away and then spoke again.  It was still not the soothing, kind coo that Reek is calmed by, but again not a danger tone.  This was a hard, listen to a very important thing, pet, kind of voice.  It was a collar important kind of voice.  Reek looked into his Master's eyes and listened very carefully.  _"You belong to me, only to me.  I will let you see your friend as a reward for good behavior.  Every rule will be followed, Reek.  One single mistake, one second that she fucks up, a tiny moment that I feel you should not be with her and it ends."_

Nodding, Theon eagerly agreed and began to thank his Master, so amazed at the generosity.  There was no one else in the bathroom now and he felt emboldened by Ramsay's gift. Theon shyly leaned forward and gave tiny kisses first on his Master's hands, then his face.  Ramsay gave a biting kiss back but then licked up the bits of blood.  He was careful to make sure all blood and tears were gone before Ramsay led his pet back to class.  _"I will tell her myself later.  You will concentrate on your work for the rest of school."_ Theon obeyed and Ros waited in silent anxiety for the last bell to sound.  When the students all poured outside, Ros struggled to get past them.  Running on crutches is impossible, but she tried, Ros was sweaty and in misery by the time she saw them. 

Leaning against a tree, Ramsay was enjoying the shade as Theon squinted against the sun, a pale shadow.  Ros made it over to stand in front of Ramsay and waited, already trying to think how to talk past an objection.  It was almost a comical look of shock on her face when Ramsay spoke.  _"I am giving you permission to continue your friendship.  You will obey every rule I give.  If you object to anything I deem right or wrong for my Reek, you will never see him again.  Any favors I ever ask, you will agree to, without question.  Do you agree?"_ With a huge sigh of relief, Ros agreed.  _"Yes, I will do whatever I have to.  Thank you, Ramsay."_ None of them even noticed the woman watching them.  They did not even see Asha coming, not that it would have mattered if they had.  She was locked on a target and the rage in her head propelled her towards Ramsay.  Asha was not bothering to register the three other teens, they were coming closer, but she knew how to move fast.  Another lesson from her dear father was useful and her speed, the rage, channeled from her nightmare gene pool, oh, sweet fury.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Asha begin their confrontation. Ros shows loyalty. Theon must face his sister.

Ros heard the van roar away and knew she just lost her ride home.  The horn of course made her turn her head and that is when she saw Asha bearing down on them, with Ramsay's boys not far behind.  Taking a deep breath Ros said fast, _"Ramsay, that is Asha, it's Theon's sister.  I swear I have nothing to do with this.  Please, I will do whatever you ask me to.  I promised loyalty and I meant it."_ Eyes narrowed, Ramsay watches Asha coming with icy anger growing and he snarled, _"I know which friends to blame this one on."_ Theon had been so excited a minute ago, his Master was allowing him to see Ros, now this.  Why couldn't things stay nice for a while?  Oh, there is no way that Asha won't upset Ramsay badly.  Theon was terrified for Ygritte and Gendry, even as he was mad at them for summoning his sister.  This was public, Theon had no collar on, he could not kneel and beg.  He could not handle drama well before, but having such frayed nerves now, he was a basket case and knew it.

 _"No, no, no, no."_   Moaning this softly, Theon timidly touched Ramsay's back with his trembling fingers.  Pushing the pet behind him and gesturing for Ros to stand next to Reek, Ramsay gave Asha a shark smile.  Flat predator eyes greeted her stormy ones and when small shaking hands softly fluttered against his back, Ramsay felt invincible.  And enraged.  How dare this Asha have any power over his Reek at all?  She did not save him, she did not deserve the power to make HIS pet tremble!  Only Ramsay will cause his Reek fear and pain, only he will ever be able to make his Reek safe.  Not this freaky bitch who is probably fucked up in all sorts of ways.  There was no way this loser sister was taking his pet away.  Asha was almost in Ramsay's face before she registered the thundering of feet behind her.  Swinging around, she confronted the three boys who were now standing, panting and grinning.  A slow clapping and Ramsay's voice was filled with vicious delight.  _"Oh, that was wonderful!  It is almost too bad you turned around.  You could have gotten a nice punch in first, so when the police show, I can explain how the adult chick came from nowhere and attacked me.  Me.  A high school student who is just spending time with his foster brother.  Go on, hit me."_

 _"You are a filthy, fucking degenerate.  You are a sociopath.  You are not his brother, not by a long shot.  Get out of my way, I have a right to see MY own brother.  Theon!  Theon, I want to speak with you right now!  Theon!"_ Asha had her fists clenched so tightly, bleeding half moons on both palms and she was forcibly reminding herself not to hit a minor.  When she saw slight movement from behind Ramsay, Asha tried to peek over but Ros deliberately blocked her sight.  _"Theon doesn't want to see you, he said.  Leave him alone."_ Ros said in a husky voice, blinking back the bitter tears at this whole shitty thing.  _"What?  What did you say, you white trash little whore?  I always knew you were bad for my brother.  Did you talk him into this, you stupid bitch?  You support this?  You know what he does to him and you are going along with it? What the hell kind of friend are you?"_ Asha's voice was almost numb with disbelief.  Her fishnet flesh hand was connecting into Ros's cheek with suck a crack it made Theon cry out.  A flash of pain and Ros knew only the very first payment on her friendship has been made. 

Ramsay pulled Theon to his side, hauled up against him, a large heavy arm anchoring the frailer boy.  The other arm steadied Ros and then pushed her behind him a little bit.  _"Do you always hit teenagers?  Is this maybe why Theon never did run to you for help?  Even after you deserted him, how many times do you think he wished you could save him?  You never did though, did you?  No, I saved him, not you.  My foster brother doesn't need you around ever again.  He never did, really."_ Ramsay's words hurt and cut deep into Asha's own beliefs, it stirred up the guilt she always carried.  _"Theon, speak to me, look at me, please.  Hey!  Do not ignore me, that won't make me leave!"_ Theon looked up at her then, the bitterness and fear in his eyes stunned her a little.  _"What will make you leave?"_ Came a voice that sounded like a higher pitched ghostly version of her brother's voice.  He was always afraid and needy of course, but this was different.  The sadness that always wore him like a shroud was not there anymore, that was good.  Fine.  Instead it was a new look, a feeling, a discomforting thought that he was not sad, simply because Ramsay did not want him to be.     


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the first skirmish between Ramsay and Asha. Theon sticks up for himself.

_"Theon, talk to me.  Gendry and Ygritte are terrified for you, they called me because they are scared.  Listen, you can stay with me, Sandor won't mind.  I am so glad you are away from our father, but this isn't the right solution either, Theon!  This is dangerous, Ramsay and his family are dangerous, maybe worse than our family."_ That was the wrong thing to say, so wrong that it defied any accurate description of how wrong it was.  Asha honestly did not know who to look at, Ramsay and Theon wore the same eerie face of pale corpse smiles of rage.  The sight was horrific and even the three boys behind her, three boys that have skinned animals for fun...shuddered uneasily right along with Asha.

 _"Worse than our family?  Worse than our father?  Nothing is worse than that, Asha.  The fact that you can say that tells me you will never ever be good for me.  You ran away years ago...keep going, would you?  I don't need you anymore and you were never there anyway.  Always hiding or running, leaving me behind!"_ Theon's voice was like her father's fists pounding into her.  Shouting to be heard over this voice of her brother who would never have spoken to her like this, _"I always showed when you called!  I always offered to take you in once I turned eighteen!  How many times did I beg you and you promised to show?  How many bus stops, train stations, parking lots have I sat in, waiting for you to come?  You always turned tail and ran back home!  Father could do anything to you and each time you called, I went, then you ran home to him again!"_

 _"BECAUSE SOMEONE HAD TO STAY TO CARE FOR MOM!!  You ran!  You ran away and who else would make sure she had food or water?  Dad would forget, he wouldn't care anyway.  Every time I wanted to stay in foster care, or leave with you, I knew he would let her die in that cage!  You didn't care about her or me, just yourself.  Yes, what he did to you was wrong and sick!  So was what he did to us!"_   In tears, holding her stomach, so sick, wanting to vomit, Asha said, _"Yes, what he did to us both was sick.  But her?  Weak bitch can go to hell for all I care.  When he started to..to...she wasn't in a cage then, Theon.  She let it happen because all mom cared about was herself."_ Ramsay took a step forward, his rage all in his eyes, contained but she could almost feel it blistering her skin.  _"I can assure you that my family is not worse than yours.  Unlike your family, we don't have abuse, incest, drug addiction, insanity, who knows what else in our records.  We have money, we can give Theon everything he will ever need.  My father is a judge, his best friend the chief of police, I can promise you, no one is safer than my foster brother."_

Every reassuring word was a threat, a warning and Asha wanted to shove this asshole's teeth down his throat.  At the very least maybe use her foot to kick his balls up into his stomach, but he was a minor.  Already, there are witnesses to tell about how she smacked Ros, who was a school girl.  Granted, it is only students who see this so far, but if anyone calls the police, she was screwed.  _"I will be sending a lawyer to your father.  Theon is my brother, he should live with me.  Custody usually goes to the relative, not some fucked up sociopath who has to have daddy buy them a date."_ The barb hit home with amazing accuracy and Asha was rather proud of herself.  With a snarl of rage, Ramsay got into her face this time and growled out, _"Listen carefully to me, cunt.  You will never see your brother again.  Ever.  My father will destroy you.  Your tattoo parlor will be gone, every time you and your boyfriend walk out the door, it will be hell.  Police harassment, never mind what my friends and I will do...Go the fuck home, bitch.  There is nothing here for you."_

Even though Asha warned herself not to lose her temper, not to pull a Balon move, she did.  She always did.  The uppercut sent Ramsay's head back but he was strong enough to not move more than a mere rocking.  Theon had gasped in shock then his thin, nervous hands began to wring together as he yelled at Asha. _"Go away! I do not want to be with you, or ever see you again!  Leave us alone!  He is kind, he is safe, they saved me, Asha!  You go away, you are NOT MY SISTER!"_ By now Joffrey had been recording the whole thing and announced this to Asha.  At the same time they hear a siren approaching and Asha knew she has worn out her welcome here.  _"This is not over.  I will get you away from him, Theon.  You don't understand the danger you are in."_ She turned and ran back towards her car, tears blinding her.  It was not over, not at all, but this skirmish was won regardless.  It took her seconds to jump into her car and Sandor's brief time as a driver came into play.  As they fled the area, Ygritte and Gendry sat up in the back and looked at Asha.  Without looking at any of them, Asha grimly said, _"Theon of course refuses to leave Ramsay.  He thinks he has been saved.  Ramsay threatened many things that will all happen but he is assured of Ros's loyalty now.  Cross your fingers, kids.  You had better pray like hell that Ros keeps their trust long enough to save him."  Sandor grumbled, "You had better hope she lives long enough to help Theon at all."_


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone scatters after the confrontation, but to where and with whom?   
> very short chapter but more is coming i promise.

No one had actually called the police and a siren heard coming closer went down another street.  However, Ramsay took another of Joffrey's phones away since it had recorded the entire episode, in case his father ever needed it.  Ignoring both the weeping of Reek and the outraged whine of Joffrey, Ramsay was speaking to Skinner.  _"You and Damon will take Ros up to my house now.  No stopping, no playing, just straight to my house, now.  Joff, shut up and give us a ride to my house, before someone starts asking questions."_ Snapped Ramsay who was nervously noticing some teachers that had just left the school, watching Theon have a breakdown near the bus stop.  Grabbing his pet's face in his hands, Ramsay stares into the tear filled, hysterical eyes.  _"No.  I will not accept this crying, tantrum shit over that pathetic excuse for a sister.  You cry over me, not anyone or anything else.  She will not have you, no one in that family will have you, I promised you that.  Now calm down, dry your eyes and walk with me to Joffrey's car.  We are going home and all our friends are coming with us, even Ros, won't that be nice?"_ Ramsay's voice was back to a biting glee that made Theon flinch, but his tears dried some.  It was a home voice, an obey me, wear your collar voice and that was soothing enough.

As Theon clambered into the tiny dark space of Joffrey's sports car, Ramsay's seat was sent so far back, that it nearly crushed the pet.  With a yelp, Theon yanked his legs up and curled on the seat.  Laughing, Ramsay made a joke about how Theon was almost made flat along with thinness, how it would make him translucent.  For a few moments, the taunting and teasing from the front seat continued, as the pet watched Ros getting into Skinner's van.  Praying for her, Theon was terrified of what they would all do to her.  They are not kind to females in general, but one that they consider a whore of no account, like Ros?  He remembers that Ygritte told them all about Skinner's animals, Damon's whip marks on anyone that he can manage to catch and all know of Joffrey's issues with girls.  Ramsay can protect Ros of course, but will he?  Does Theon dare to ask?  No, that would be bad, it would mean he was thinking of others, not of Ramsay.  It is enough that his Master will allow her to see his pet, it is so much, he is very grateful.  He is, truly, Theon...Reek is grateful and thankful.  But if they do something that might kill Ros, or hurt her in a permanent way...can he help her, save her?  Would he be daring enough to ask Ramsay to not kill Ros?  Shivering, he watched in relief as they were almost home.  Once the collar goes on and he kneels, questions won't matter.

Sandor stopped the car in front of Gendry's house and simply said, _"Get out, both of you."_   As the teens got out of the car, Asha looked up at the sky, as if wishing herself away, anywhere.  _"He will come for you two, you know that right?  Maybe at school or worse.  Worse than what they already have done to you.  Can you go away somewhere for a bit?  Anywhere?"  Sandor was instantly heard like an aggressive bark.  "Do not dare tell them they can hide with us, or with our help!  You have done enough for now!  You did what your part was, it is done for now, nothing more for you to do yet."_ Asha rolled her eyes and ignored him, looking at the two.  Shaking his head, Gendry said, _"No, we won't run.  We are staying here to help Theon anyway we can.  We knew the risks when we did this, we are fine.  But..if we need you again..."_   Shouting, Sandor gunned the car _.  "Don't need her!"_ Ygritte leaned against Gendry, coughing at the cloud of dust and fumes.  _"Well, at least he makes you feel optimistic."_ offered Gendry feebly, trying to grin but it turned into a grimace when a fist punched his arm.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest stress with his sister pushes Theon to the edge. He gives in to being Reek, at least at home with Ramsay. Ros goes into the Bolton residence with Joff, Damon, Skinner, Ramsay and Theon...or is it Reek now?  
> Asha and Sandor fight.

Theon was practically on Ramsay's heels, shaking, twitching and Joffery laughed, calling him an eager bitch.  He did not care what anyone else said, unless it was Ramsay or his father, he kept on moving.  The second they entered the foyer, with a sigh of relief, Theon dropped to his knees and felt safer.  He knew he felt safer because he only had to fear Master, think of Master here.  There was safety in that.  Even better was to watch the large hands pick up the collar and place it tight around his neck.  Shivering, Theon felt himself slipping into something else, as he felt Ramsay's...no...Master's hands on his skin.  As the buckle was secured, he seemed to shrink, his head lowers and his large eyes go up.  Now his Master smirks down at him and says, _"Good Reek."_ He nods.  Because he is.  He is good.  And he is Reek.

Ros struggles with her crutches, not wanting Damon or Skinner to help her, not that they offered.  The ride in the van was disturbing, they sat up front just making offensive offers and she ignored them.  As she went inside the Bolton home, a rough hand grabbed her ass for the umpteenth time and she almost tripped.  Again.  Swallowing down an insult, Ros hobbles inside to see Theon on his knees wearing a dog collar.  He is still Theon, still in the same clothing but on his knees with that thick ugly thing on his neck.  Ros took a very deep breath and said nothing, did nothing.  Ramsay and the others, including Theon were watching for her reaction, so she gave them one.  Looking at Ramsay, she smiled and just said, _"Thank you for letting me visit Theon here."_   With a brilliant insincere smile Ramsay responded.  _"You are welcome, Ros.  Reek, go upstairs and change, put our books away.  When you are done, go in the kitchen, have the maid bring snacks and drinks to the den."_ A subdued, Yes, Master, and she watched numbly as he ran upstairs with the backpacks. 

Asha unsteadily made it across the kitchen, trying to grab one of the many bottles she sees.  With a sigh, Sandor leans his head against the cabinet door and he reaches out a bottle to her.  _"Here, before you start breaking things.  Why don't we get on the bed, take a rest?"_ He grumbles as he sort of manhandles the grumbling drunk woman to the bedroom.  Tossing her onto the bed, he begins to undress as Asha reaches over to grab at a bottle of pills.  _"Here we go...got your booze and pills, oh wait...don't forget the weed in your nightstand.  So, should we have sex before or after you start crying about your family?  You decide this time."_   He ducked as the bottle came flying and smashed just behind him, joining other stains.  All caused by the wild eyed broken girl on the bed, always thrown at Sandor, in this way, in this spot.  It is what they call love and it seems to work.  At least the anger will keep the fear and crying at bay for awhile, they argue, they scream.  And it kept all monsters back for a little bit.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Ros have some private time to reconnect while Ramsay meets with his boys. Too soon, Ros will see what the cost may be for this privilege.

Ros followed the boys into the den, trying to find a chair as far from them as she could.  It took her some time to settle into a sofa chair, then worried she may not get back out of it without help.  The vision of her as a skeleton still sitting there ages later made her almost grin.  Almost, but trepidation kept her humor fully in check and hidden.  To her relief she was all but ignored as the four were too busy speaking of her friends and Theon's sister.  The threats were chilling and the aggression level in the room rose higher, she was starting to sweat.  When the maid entered the room, a tray of small snacks and drinks, Ros almost jumped sky high from nerves.  Theon scuttled in behind her and instantly dropped to his knees next to Ramsay who was seated on the couch. Now that Theon was only wearing shorts and this dog collar, all his wounds were evident.  Ros wanted to vomit at the sight of bruises, bites and shallow cuts.  Leaning his thin body against the muscled leg, Theon laid his head timidly on Ramsay's knee.  It was more than evident that Theon was seeking comfort and affection. 

Yet for quite awhile, Ramsay ignored him completely, at least he allowed his pet's head to stay there.  Ros wanted to scream at him, _"Look!  Look at him!  At least give him a pat if you want him to grovel like a dog for you!  Look at all he let's you do to him!  At least be worth it the tiniest bit for him, you piece of shit!"_ Ramsay was busy making plans with his friends to hurt others.  He was too busy discussing the allotments of pain and misery for others to give his pet attention.  Theon did not seem to feel slighted by this, just desperate for any comfort he can find.  Silent, submissive, shaking, waiting to be noticed at all and it broke Ros's heart.  Finally, Ramsay reaches for his pet, rubbing the curls, every now and then giving a tug.  When pulled by his curls, Theon whimpers, but it sounds like a mix of pain and gratitude, his whole body seems to tense towards his Master.  Ros has to suppress a shudder and reaches for the snacks.

They all eat and drink without much comment, Ramsay having turned on the tv at this point.  He feeds his little pet small bits of food and gives sips of water. Theon looks so adoring that Ros wants to throw up.  Taking advantage of the extra large screen, Ramsay puts on the Xbox and lets his friends play some games.   Giving a final pat to his Reek, he whispers that his pet may go sit with Ros upstairs.  _"It is not a trick, Reek."_ Seeing the terror and suspicion on Reek's face, he hastened to reassure. _"No, relax, I give permission.  You may visit with her while you work on homework for us, understand?"_ After Reek was sure it was not a trick, he thanked his Master profusely, before leading Ros out of the room.  Once out of sight of Ramsay, Theon stood up and walked up the stairs with Ros.   She said nothing as they struggled to get her and her crutches up the stairs.  Remarking on how large and impressive everything was, Ros entered Ramsay's room.  And saw the cage.

Pale but resolute, Theon stood in front of his best friend and pleaded, _"Don't.  Please, don't ask about the cage.  It is only a reminder to behave, I am a slow learner, remember?  I sleep on the floor near his bed, not the cage."_   Nodding, blinking back tears, Ros simply responds in a husky voice, _"I won't ask.  I promise, okay?  We can do homework together, hang out, right?"_ With a look of such relief, that it made Ros wish Ramsay dead, Theon eagerly pulled out homework.  He offered her the desk and sat on the floor himself, cross legged.  Ros already guessed he would not be allowed chairs and casually joined him on the floor.  Since they had similar work, she was able to create conversation out of the awkwardness.  This led to gentle humor then their usual banter, which was wonderful, but Ros felt as if she were caught in the calm before a storm.  Like thunder, came footsteps.  Heads nearly together, both had been giggling over a poorly answered question when footsteps then the door opened.

It was innocent enough, even to Ramsay's possessive eyes, however hearing his Reek giggle bothered him.  If his pet ever did laugh, it should be because Ramsay caused it, not this whore.  Ramsay gave a shark smile that caused his pet to flinch low and that helped immensely.  Joffrey followed Ramsay into the bedroom then shut and locked the door.  Stiffening in fear, Ros tried to continue doing homework, as if unconcerned about being locked in with them.  Reek was also scared about this, but he would never, ever dare to show such a thing.  Only thing that matters is Ramsay, in the bedroom, so close to the cage..the sweater, no, Reek thinks only of Ramsay and that is just that.  Joffrey rummaged about the room for a moment then picked up a coat hanger then sat in Ramsay's gaming chair, idly humming.  Ramsay beckons and Reek crawls as fast as he can over to him, whimpering a little, shivering.

Ros wants to grit her teeth but does not even feel safe giving that much emotion away here.  She says nothing as Ramsay chastises Reek teasingly for not finishing all of their homework yet.  He goes between threats and insults that seem almost tender, causing her own head to spin.  She can see the devastating effect this has on Theon and why was Joffrey playing with a coat hanger?  Somehow, Ramsay is now on the ground and pulling Theon onto his lap, as if no one else were there.  Horrified and mortified all at once, she looks away from the two, to see Joffrey now straightening out the coat hanger.  It was too much, it was more than enough, she had been as brave as she could be.  Struggling to her feet, grabbing her crutches, Ros says that she needs to get home now.  It was no surprise to her when Ramsay just laughed, nor was it a shock when Joff began to walk towards her with the straightened coat hanger.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros is in more trouble than the night Ramsay hunted her with his car.  
> Theon stands up for his friend at great cost to himself.  
> Joff has a coat hanger. Enough said.

_"Wait a minute.  Just wait!  Ramsay!  I obeyed all your rules, I did exactly what you wanted me to!"_ Ros tried not to let the panic enter her voice, as she flattened against the door.  Ramsay looked up at the petrified girl and Joff advancing on her, so slowly, to savor the moment.  Grinning, Ramsay chuckled and told her, _"You did and that is why I let you spend time with my pet.  Now it is time for us to have a little chit chat."_   Theon was wringing his hands together, whimpering, very concerned for Ros.  He bit his lip and kept his eyes down, trying to remember he was a very grateful, good Reek.  Ramsay knew what was best, to voice his concern for his friend, that would be like saying he did not trust his master.  Unthinkable, so he bit harder and harder on his lip, ignoring the tears coming down his face, unbidden. 

Ramsay saw his pet's distress which angers him, but he also can see that Reek is trying very hard to behave.  The misery etched in his face was priceless and it made Ramsay want to fuck him.  While he was still wearing that look, so  he can feel his pet break a little more.  Ignoring his urges, Ramsay shoves Reek away and stands up.  Smirking at the cringing whore, Joff is now practically in her face, still saying nothing, just holding the coat hanger.  This made Ros whine and weep to her shame, she was trapped, helpless, it was agony.  The wait was almost worse than whatever action they would take, so Ros lost it and attacked.  As she went to lunge forward, the coat hanger whipped across her face, leaving a line of fire.  Clapping her hands to her face, screaming, Ros was unable to move for a moment.

That one moment was all Joff really needed to punch Ros in the stomach.  As she lost air and began to slump, straining for a breath, Joff gave her an uppercut that sent her flying.  When she hit the ground with a thud, her back felt as if it landed not on a carpet but stone.  Before Ros could even begin to move at all, Ramsay's boot was on her neck.  Staring up, he was a giant from a fantasy world, his boot could crush her, pulverize her.  He could shatter her neck bones like glass and they all knew it.  Staring up pleadingly, Ros could see in his eyes that he was considering it and she almost peed herself.  Theon was on his knees, staring in horror at his Master and Ros.  Master's eyes were very dark and there was the cage look, no this was past the cage look almost. 

There would be a terrible price, oh, it might be a..a...CAGE price..or a sweater price!  But..but..this was Ros!  This was his friend who stayed when his world crashed over and over again.  She would sneak food from her home for him and his mother during very bad times.  Ros and Theon spent their childhoods together, she walked into this danger for him!  Reek opened his mouth and Theon began to plead for his friend.  _"Please!  Master, she will be good!  She will do anything you ask, don't kill her, please!"_   Even as his voice cracked with terror, he bravely crawled forward, not daring to get close enough for either of the men to touch him.  But as close as he could bring himself to go. 

Ramsay turned his head and the look on his face, oh, Reek nearly screamed.  He cringed as low as he could go, his belly brushing against the carpet, as he whined.  _"I am sorry, Master.  Please..for..forgive me."_   he whispered, unable to bear the anger, the cage look on his Master's face.  The panic is already building and he begins to crawl away to hide under the bed.  This will probably only make things worse, but at least he will not have to see the death of his best friend from there.  Ramsay did not speak or even attempt to go after Reek.  He will let his pet hide under there for now, but after he was done with Ros, Reek is in dire need of discipline.  Ramsay intends to make sure Reek gets it.   The pet's pleading did work however, Ramsay gained back his sense, he could not kill the whore, of course not.

This girl was not like the others he and his boys have murdered so far.  Mainly homeless or transients that made the mistake of trusting teens offering free booze or drugs.  So far they have only killed two girls and three men.  In so many ways, using many methods and they still are brimming with new ideas every day.  Ros was known in town and would be missed within a day or two.  Not worth the risk and honestly, Ramsay had to admit, she was behaving as he asked.  It was a sense of jealousy that made him want to kill her.  Not a good enough reason and so he removed his foot from her neck, moving back slightly.  Joffrey came down, sitting on her pelvis, her sore hip and leg made her scream in pain.

 _"Remember, stick with our plans, Joff.  No extra poking around with that thing and no pictures!"_ Nodding, Joff rolled his eyes and grumbled at Ramsay.  _"Yes, yes, wouldn't want to do anything that might be fun.  Always business instead of play gets boring, Ramsay."  "Oh, bullshit, joy is practically shining out of your eyes, sadist!"_   Ramsay retorted, the two of them quipping as if there was not a terrified girl crying before them on the floor.  Joff brandished the coat hanger and then smiled at Ros. _"When I have broken bones, I remember how itchy you can get under the cast.  A coat hanger works great for itchy skin, doesn't it?  Are you itchy, Ros?  Have an itch you need scratched, whore?"_ Shaking her head, Ros opened her mouth to beg for mercy and that is when Joff drove the wire under her cast.  Into her skin, deeper and higher, until she hollared in agony.  _"Now"_   said Ramsay, _"Are you helping Asha or those other two idiots?"_


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay assures himself of Ros's loyalty. Joffery torments Ros along with Ramsay, then a little more.  
> Reek hides unable to handle it all. Misery and shame for his friend overwhelm him.

Two sets of eyes stared down at her in utter glee as Ros screeched.  Panting, trying to breathe, trying to somehow pull herself away, squirming backwards, panic and pain swallowing her whole.  The wire dug deeper, scraped along bone and Ros wailed, going still and beginning to babble.  _"Ramsay, please, nothing, I know nothing about what they are doing!"_ Joff gives a twist of his wrist and Ros begins to shudder, then gags at she can feel Joff getting hard.  He begins to move himself against her, the wire still digging, but slower now.  _"I will tell you anything you want, please, just stop hurting me."_   She cries out, feeling snot and tears smearing her makeup, far beyond dignity now.  Ramsay appears over her again and he smirks _.  "Do you promise to be truthful, whore?"_ Nodding eagerly, Ros pleads.  _"Yes, yes, yes!  Make him stop, please!"_

With a small nod, Ramsay relented and Joff stopped digging, but the wire remained in her cast, moving very gently, as if to remind her.  Joff continues to rub himself on her though and Ros did not care about that.  She cared about what Ramsay will do, will say and will allow to happen next.  Ramsay stared into her eyes, loomed over her, a death grin on him and she was scared more than ever in her life.  To her own amazement, every answer, every reply was believed and Ros swore to Ramsay that she has no contact with Asha at all.  That she disagreed with Gendry and Ygritte over Theon, had not spoken with them since. Honesty mixed with lies, she explained how she has been with Theon all his life.  How she always agreed that anything would be better than his family, that she would support this if Theon wants it.  Ros begged Ramsay to understand that she will be loyal, anything to be with her friend. 

Reek listened to his friend scream and beg, tell of their history together.  Pretending he was safe under the bed, shrouded in darkness. Invisible, hidden, unreachable, this is what he kept whispering at least.  He was ashamed to have left Ros to their wrath and worse was Reek knew who Ramsay will come for next.  To his relief, it was all questions and Ros seemed to be giving pleasing answers.  Ramsay's voice was not dangerous anymore, Joff wasn't making her scream now and Ros was talking calmly.  Eventually her voice stopped and only Ramsay's was heard.  He was threatening, warning, ensuring himself that Ros will not betray him.  Reek felt a dizzying relief then a sharp horror.  Once Ramsay was done with Ros, Master will be coming for Reek and the voice will be back, the cage voice!  Pressing himself into the wall, there is no further back to go.

Once Ramsay felt satisfied with her answers, he smiled at Joff and said, _"Make sure she gets home safely when you leave.  Oh, and be careful how you play with her before you leave....blood on the rugs will piss off the maids.  Remember, damage must be kept to a minimum."_ Ros gave a gasp, sitting up fast, she started to protest, but there was Ramsay, in her face.  Before she could have moved, his eyes were drilling through her head, fear dried up her voice.  _"I will allow you to be friends, to come here and see Reek.  But you will be useful to me, loyal and useful.  Right now useful means giving Joff some fun.  Then he will drive you home, safe and sound.  Understand, whore?"_ Intimidated, Ros nodded, weeping and Ramsay smiled and mocked, _"There, there, good whore.  Why are you so scared?  I admit, Joff can get a little carried away, but you should be used to fucking just about anything."_

Ros wanted to shriek that she was no whore, that small town minds made that up.  Sleeping with a few guys that have big mouths does not make her some filthy whore that anyone can play with.  This was Ramsay Bolton and Joffery Lannister, to them she will always be a whore.  Right now she was positive that her life was almost lost today and one wrong thing can change it again.  _"Yes, of course.  I will be happy to..give Joff some fun."_ She stammered out, trying to calm herself, afraid that Ramsay might bite her.  He was so close to her face and his eyes were deadly, beastly, his teeth gnashing.  Oh, God, how much does he hate her?  What has she ever done to him?  The answer was easy of course, it was Theon, Ramsay was not able to tolerate Theon near anyone else.  Ros was starting to believe there was no winning after all.  Sinking down into despair, Ros bit her lip and sobbed.  Ramsay saw this and was pleased again.  

Standing back up, Ramsay leered at her and said, "Have fun, kids!  If you will excuse me, I have to tend to my pet.  He is awful willful this afternoon, now he is trying to hide from his Master."  Ramsay's words were playful but there was something lurking, like a shark sliding through calm waters.  Ros shuddered, unsure if it was because of Ramay's tone or because Joff was unbuttoning her shirt.  With a high pitched giggle, Joff begins to comment about her breasts, destroying her bra completely.  He cut through the straps with a razor and when Ros gave a cry of fear, Joff began to bring the razor towards her face.  Ramsay began to walk over to his bed, standing there he called out, _"Oh, Reek!  It is time for you to crawl to your Master.  We have some talking to do, don't we?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain thramsay i think and some more terror for Reek. Ramsay is jealous. Not good. Nope. Not very safe for Ros or Reek.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay tries to get Reek to come out from under the bed. Reek is having no part of it. His fear has caused a panic attack and he cannot obey.  
> Ros and Joff are not getting along smashingly...can you imagine why ever not???  
> Theon says no.

_"Now, now, Reek this is very rude of you!  And in front of our friends!  Come out right now, pet."_ Light, chiding tone, an amused, indulgent voice.  And Reek shook harder, hid further in the dark under the bed.  Oh, he knew that voice, it was a..a... **sweater** voice!!!!  The voice after that is the cage voice...Reek is a slow learner as Ramsay tells him, but he knows voices.  He is learning now, he knows voices.  It is a problem, to continue to hide is defying his Master and that is so dangerous, he knows.  Yet, he cannot bear the thought of being put in the cage again.  He just knows, regardless of what pain Ramsay causes him first, he will end up in that cage tonight.  Sobbing loudly, shaking his head back and forth, Theon is locked in panic, unable to think.  

Reek's hysteria could be easily heard throughout the room, panicked sobbing, high pitched wails.  Ramsay rolled his eyes, sighed and bent down to look at his terrified pet.  Joff was in the process of causing small wounds and taking pics of them with yet another phone.  Ros refused to let him get a picture of her face and he was distracted by the howling.  Ros was getting more resistant the more that the pet freaked out and Joff yelled this at Ramsay.  Turning his head, looking over at Ros, who was staring that way.  Having just turned her own head yet again, to get out of Joff's picture, her eyes caught by Ramsay's.  _"You are being resistant, whore?  Now why would you do that after how nice we have been to you?"_

Swallowing hard, Ros hastened to explain with a voice dried up from begging and screaming.  _"I am sorry, I just don't want him to take a picture of my face.  Please, it is bad anyway, not safe for any of us.  I won't resist anything else, he can take pictures of my body, but not my face, please."_ Ramsay gave a quick nod and said, _"Joff, we have discussed your picture obsession.  I won't go to prison because you have a problem.  Not any pictures with faces, at all!  Before you leave I am going through every picture on that phone.  Any with faces I will delete, then crush your phone.  Better hope you have no faces on that phone."_ Joff bitched for a moment, but then gave in.  _"There, that is settled.  No reason for you to be anything but a good little whore now.  I want you to say it, Ros.  That you are ready to be a good little whore."_

With a stammer and reluctance, Ros spoke.  _"I am ready to be a good little whore now."_ Smirking, Ramsay looked at Joff.  _"There, I made the bad whore behave for you.  Stop messing with her face anyway.  One more cut and someone will start asking her questions.  Pick another part of her anatomy to work on.  Or just let her do what whores do best."_ With that brilliant advice, both bullies shared a laugh that almost cut through the sounds Reek's hysteria _.  "Yeah, you are the ultimate trainer of whore and pets!  Considering yours is hiding under the bed, wailing like a lunatic, ignoring your commands.  Maybe spend less time worrying what I am doing and spend more time trying to control your tiny freakish lap dog."_

With a dirty look for Joff, Ramsay tried to push down his anger, knowing that won't help get Reek to appear.  His pet was high strung and nervous, that was very true.  Ramsay should have remembered that, he will have to hide his emotions better to ambush his pet when needed.  Right now, Reek was as far back as he could get, a  small ball of tightly held limbs.  Ramsay brings forth his cooing voice, his softer, kind, yet mocking tone that usually seems to calm his pet.  _"Now Reek, this is very silly.  Put your head up, I want to see your face, Reek.  Come now, I am only asking to see your face, that is not hard is it?  It won't hurt to do that, will it?"_ With a very tiny whimper that may have been a word, Theon lifted his head.  The large eyes fairly bugged out of the gaunt face in anticipated terror.  In fact, the face was so white, it nearly glowed under the darkness.

Ramsay could now see how much emotional distress this whole day has caused his pet.  Oh, he longed to be able to bring his little pet into the bathroom, soothe him then play.  No, he has not simmered down yet, his anger at Reek daring to protest over Ros was still eating him.  Ramsay refuses to give into any sense of mercy or personal need.  The pet will be disciplined then Ramsay can be merciful and kind, then Reek can sob while Master washes his face.  With an edge to his tone, the softness is there still, but it is deadly.  Poisonous, the dangerous voice bit right into Theon's mind and make him flinch as if stabbed.  _"Reek, that is enough now.  You will crawl to your Master right this second or you will regret it for a very long time."_

He couldn't just couldn't, Reek could barely breathe enough to speak.  _"Not the cage, not the cage, please, not the cage not the cage!"_ Is all he could screech over and over as he felt his Master's hand grab his ankle.  Even as he was dragged out into the light that made him squint. Even as he was laying, sobbing in front of his angry Master's feet, he could not stop begging the same three loathsome words.  Ramsay leaned down, grabbed Reek by the hair and yanked up, till Reek was in biting distance.  _"Oh yes, Reek.  You are correct, it is the cage today!"_   Unable to even believe he did it, Reek simply screamed **NO** full into his Master's face, could not stop, it was all too much.  His limbs thrashed everywhere,  his voice was so loud and then came the large fist. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay reacts badly to his pet's panicked defiance. Joff gets overexcited because of it all and Ros bears the brunt of that. Even as she herself, tries to protect Theon, earning herself extra pain.  
> Then Roose comes home. Early.

On the carpet, writhing, holding his burning face, Theon could not stop his fear or defiance.  Oh, how he wished he could, but it was huge now, out of control.  His fear was a panicked mare with rolling eyes, foaming at the mouth.  The panic galloped and Reek began to frantically push his feet, so he could try to move away.  Ramsay seemed to be calmer than ever, which meant it was worse than ever, oh, the panic rolled over like waves.  Theon moved backwards, staring up at his Master, then noticed he was almost near the cage.  Whining, begging, he tries to move another direction, but large boots block his every escape.   _"Get in the cage, Reek."_ Shaking his head wildly, whining, Reek tried to crawl away, back under the bed.  _"Reek!  The cage!  Now, you little insolent bitch!"_ Now the voice was not fake soothing, it was grating, it was anger and it was dangerous.  The boot came next, heavy and hard into Theon's brittle rib cage.  Joff and Ros had been watching the unfolding drama, Ros wincing as the crack of a rib was heard.  Joff laughed as Theon screamed in pain, then slowly started to crawl sobbing towards the cage.  It was not enough and it was too late. 

Ramsay was beyond anger, here was the monster that peeked out at them all.  This was ice cold, rage hot, pure molten lava, there were no words, there was no control.  Reek was not looking at Master anymore, no, this was something else and maybe, just maybe, this WAS worse than Balon.  Just that treacherous thought alone caused extra panic.  Then he saw his Master's face, saw the shark smile, the teeth gnashing, eyes wild and Theon thought he might die now.  He was not sure it was worse than the cage.  Hell on earth descended upon Theon and there was no saviors here, except for the one trying to strangle him.  Teeth clamped onto weak flesh, strong hands were cutting off his breath, then they became fists.  The whole time, over the wailing of pain, Ramsay kept growling out angry words, practically panting them.  _"How dare you?  I took care of you!  Got you out of that fucking house, away from your batshit parents!  This is how you repay me?  You tell me no?  You refuse to obey me?  When I am done with you tonight, you will be BEGGING me to let you be in that cage!"_

Ros no longer cared about Joff, nor about how much she hurt or will hurt.  What Ros cared about was her best freind was possibly in mortal danger and she had no choice.  Struggling against Joff, she looked up and started to scream.  _"Please!  Joffrey, he'll kill him!  Let me up, I -"_ A resounding slap stunned her long enough for Joff to shove her back on her back.  _"Whore, it is not your problem, is it?  No, it's not.  You should be more concerned about yourself."_   The violence was clearly exciting Joff and he wrenched her legs apart.  A knife in his hand, then cold against her inner thigh, stopped any more struggles.  _"Which do you want inside your well used cunt, whore?  Me or the knife?  I am fine with either one."_ Crying, Ros lay still and whimpered she would rather have him then the knife.  As she felt each thrust of Joff in her, Ros prayed that anything would happen, anything to save her friend.  Therefore when the door opened with great force and Roose Bolton entered, Ros was relieved.  Until she saw his face, then she started to scream too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, it is really short and i left it on a cliffhanger. i promise i am going to update quickly. just trying to get back into the swing of my stories again, after a few days off...bear with me, please!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose has come home early. He is not pleased. At all.

Ros has known of Judge Roose Bolton for quite some time and seen his pictures in the paper.  Pictures of him dressed in his judicial robes, proud and stern.  Others where he is properly attired for some important charity, in stark black and white austerity.  A rare few where he is casual in golfing clothes, even then a hint of authority in his stance.  This man standing in the doorway looked like a business man, until you saw his face and there the illusion shatters.  That is why she had screamed, her mind had flashed on a movie she had seen as a child.  It gave her nightmares for a year, aliens that hid inside humans, and for a moment a crazy thought.  Of course, he was no alien, because his face was full of the very human emotion of rage.  For a moment, he looked like his son did a few minutes ago.  Teeth bared, eyes blazing, face cut to angles, deadly. 

Then it almost seemed to smooth over, an invisible wave over the man's pale face.  Anger disappeared to mild irritation as he stared at the two scrambling boys.  Only those eyes showed intensity as he gritted out, _"Bastard, do not move or speak.  You do and I promise I will burn the flesh off your face."_   Ramsay seemed to become a blood splattered statue, his face almost as pale as his father's.  His silent fear reminded Ross of Theon's.  Once Roose seemed satisfied that his son was cowed, he slowly turned towards Joff.  The blonde teen was yanking on his pants, trying to stuff himself back inside with one hand.  Roose tilted his head, then noticed the other hand held a cell phone.  _"You took pictures, didn't you?  Give me the phone, you piece of filth.  Now."_ His voice was very soft now, yet they all winced as if he had bellowed in fury.  Joff couldn't bring himself to dare protest, trembling, he outstretched his hand.  Too afraid to even approach the man, Joff dropped the phone into the pale, long fingered hand.

Roose calmly went through the pictures, showing no emotion as he saw Ros's torture as well as Theon's.  What he seemed to stare at most, were the ones where you could identify them.  He put the phone in his pocket saying, _"I will be sure to have your father see these when I call him to come get you."_ That threat was dire enough to make Joff try and choke out words _.  "No, Judge, please don't call-"_ The sharp, slightly louder words cut right through the boy's plea.  _"Take down your pants, boy."_ Joff's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.  _"You cannot seem to keep them up whenever a female is around.  So since you are a guest here, I want you to feel comfortable, so take them down.  Now."_ There was such menace in every politely measured word that Joff began to shake.  He let his jeans pool at his ankles and then slowly took down his boxers.  Turning bright red with humiliation, Joff fisted his hands at his sides and tried to not cry.  Roose slowly circled the humiliated teen, studying him with a look of disgust.

 _"Well, I can see why you need to rape.  If I were your size, I would not want to have a girl feel disappointment.  Better that they feel fear, right?  I do understand, young man, I am able to empathize.  Truly, I can.  There is nothing more exciting than a female's fear and pain.  I always felt that a woman's orgasms and her cries of pain sounded the same."_ Roose was at the boy's back now, standing so close they were touching, almost.  His face was next to Joff's, cheek to cheek and his words were mere ghostly whispers.  The pale hands were on the front of Joff's body, one hand gently scraping nails down the young chest. The other had a firm hold on Joff's testicles, slowly, ever so slowly squeezing.  Joff's eyes were wild with terror and shame, tears streamed, lips trembling.   _"However, you are simply too stupid and savage to be allowed to play the games your father and I play.  If Robert were not my best friend, I would put you in the worst prison I could find.  Then I would ask some of the very brutal men there that fear me to hurt you.  Rape you.  Cut you and rape you some more.  Then they would castrate you.  I assume after that they would continue to rape and cut you."_

 _"P..Pl..Please..Sir.."_ Joff managed to sob out, his whole body shaking.  With a sudden twist, Roose made the teen give a high pitched scream.  " _I never gave you permission to speak, filth.  You are very lucky I am not your father.  I would have drowned you at the first sign of what you would become."_ With that, Roose released Joff only to shove him hard into the corner.  _"Stay there you useless fool until your father collects you."_   Joff was on his knees, hugging himself, pants around his ankles, sobbing loudly.  Ros thought he looked like a seven year old who was cowering before the monster from his closet.  Roose then turned his gaze onto Ros, who was trying to cover herself with her hands.  His face seem to change again, another second of pure emotion, now lust and something else.  She thought to herself, Oh God, if we were alone, he would rip me apart and eat me, screaming.  

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose speaks with Ros and then tends to Theon.

Cringing under the icy assessing gaze of the judge, Ros bit her lip and whispered senselessly, _"I am sorry."_   Roose gave the slightest hint of a smirk before he became soberly concerned.  Or at least that is the mask his face was wearing now, but his body told a disturbing truth.  He had crouched down over her, even as she shrunk into the wall, he slowly followed.  The pale cold hands seemed to hover everywhere, sometimes landing icy caresses that made her wish to retch.  Fingers circled just around her nipples, hands seemed to ghost along her inner thighs.  The whole time Roose stared at her, a silent demand for compliance, a demented joy in the misery he caused her.  His soft cultured voice was reassuring, saying things that made Ros nod eagerly, anything to make him not proceed further.

 _"I am sorry, young lady, for the horrid things done to you.  Be assured that both of them will be punished severely.  In a moment, I will have a doctor called you to see you here, free of charge.  Privately of course.  I am sure you do not wish for the embarrassment of anyone knowing.  Lucky for you, my dear, we are very private ourselves, so is the scumbag's family.  So we can all agree that this will never be spoken of, that you are satisfied in the boys being punished.  It will never be spoken of again, shall it?  No, of course not, you don't even need to say it.  I understand you perfectly.  I have always understood your kind.  Now, I mean no disrespect young lady, but you are not the usual kind of girl my son brings home.  You are the type both of these savages would go for, but not for bringing home.  So tell me, why are you here?"_ It took three tries before Ros managed to get out through gritted teeth, " _Theon..my best friend."_

 _"Ahh...well now I understand.  I suppose I will be seeing you more often then.  However, I will warn you, it will only be a matter of time before one of the boys will do something...that I may not be there to stop in time.  You may wish to consider that, dear.  If you can then, stand and get dressed.  We shall have you wait somewhere more comfortable till the doctor shows."_ As Ros struggled to stand and get dressed, Roose turned his attention elsewhere, to her relief.  Roose began to approach the crumbled bloody mass behind Ramsay.  The eyes blazed as Ramsay struggled with fear of his father and intense possessiveness of his pet.  In this instance fear won out, but Ramsay could not help baring his teeth in anger.  Reaching down, Roose flipped Theon over onto his back and gently patted the bruised cheek.  After a moment Theon groaned and stared blearily up at Roose.

 _"I'm sorry, Sir."_ He managed to slur, but the panic could not do more than simmer.  Theon was too beaten down for more fear.  He was unable to concentrate on Roose's features and simply shut his eyes.  With an impatient sigh, Roose managed to lift the boy in his arms, then stood somewhat shocked at how light he was.  He made a mental note to make sure the boy ate more.  Ros followed behind the judge as he left the room and deposited Theon on a guest bed.  _"You may wait in here with your friend until the doctor comes.  Afterwards, I will have you driven safely home."_ With that Roose shut the door and Ros could hear the click of a lock before he walked away.  Sobbing quietly, Ros lay on the bed, curled against Theon who trembled so badly.  She pulled the quilt spread over them both and cried into the thin bloody neck.  _"All my fault.  So stupid, so stupid.  He will never forgive me and you won't either.  I was a bad friend and a bad pet."_ Ros wanted to reassure him, but she could not stop crying long enough.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through our main characters we shall be meeting Qyburn, Locke, Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersie. As well as Gregor, the mountain himself. Hell hath descended and all teens best hide now. The grown ups have shown and they are not playing around. This is the beginning of the end for some in this town...

Theon never knew that rain had color, that storms could have pictures.  It did though, because he could hear words soft and pattering, all directions, above, next to him, within him and coming out of him.  None of the words matter, whether sad, nervous or angry.  None of it mattered when you are in the heart of the storm.  All Theon could do was clutch the flimsy fabric of a blanket and ride this out.  Crimson streaks everywhere, red hair, soft but tangled across someone's pale very thin bones..bones?  Skin maybe, who cares, the wind is blowing it away, cleaning his skull to bleached fineness.  Ahh, more rain, not heard this time, but wet finally, clouds of red softness and the tiny taste of saltwater soothes his lips.  Funny, that a sting soothes, but it does.  Pain..there is a thought about pain and pleasure but it goes away, floats away, drowns.  A word filters through here and there amongst the storming.  A name?  Qyburn, a very strange word, funny on the lips, a name leaned over him, the face was a blur.  Words came and went, so did feelings and thoughts, none of them important.  The only important faces and voices were not there.  Of course not, his mother and father never were there, were they?  Not really.  That left one important face and voice and it was not there.  Not there.  Theon wanted to scream the name but no one can be heard inside a raging storm.  Ramsay has left him to the elements and did not care, so Theon did not either.  Reek cared deeply but the storm has taken him too.

Ros instantly hated the old man who smiled as if he wondered how each person would taste.  She doubted he was a real doctor but dared offer no complaint when he began to treat her injuries.  He gave her an injection that made the pain and fears slide away.  Head nodding a bit, she dully watched him give her so many stitches, as Theon lay still beside her.  Ros was concerned that Theon was in a coma or something but then he would start to mumble.  Sometimes he stared half lidded at her, at Qyburn, who assured her coldly, that Theon was fine.  At some point Qyburn left the room then came back with a man she has seen once or twice in town.  He said his name was Locke,that he worked for Roose and would drive her home soon.  As she tried to speak through her drugged haze, the doctor said Locke needed to help him with one thing, then she could go home.  Before Ros could even question, Locke was holding her down.  Qyburn sawed off the old cast, treated the wounds on her leg, all needing stitches.  The pain was durable with the shot she had coursing through her veins, until he re-straightened her leg.  Only Locke kept her from leaping away, as she screamed long and loud.  Another shot and Ros never even noticed a new cast being put on her.  She could barely comprehend being carried to a car and driven home.  She had no idea what Locke must have told her mother but she was just glad to be out of that house of horrors.  Morphine and Joff ruled her dreams all night.

Joff had pulled his pants up but refused to move from the corner, not willing to anger the judge further.  The only saving grace to his humiliation was that the whore and puppy had been dragged off.  Only Ramsay was party to this now and Joff knew that Ramsay was in as much terror.  Pale faced, shaking like his own pet, Ramsay was sitting on his gaming chair, hyperventilating.  Part of Joff wanted to make a joke about having Theon take Ramsay into the bathroom for a wet cloth, but he was in too much fear himself.  _"Will your father take Theon away now?"_ Ramsay snarled with sudden rage, _"Reek!  His name is Reek!  And no, he won't take my pet away..he will just take my skin."_ Joff tried to stand as if he was choosing to lean in the corner against the wall.  What may have come next from his mouth fell to ashes and choked him as he heard steps coming.  Joff pictured how his father will look at this hour, smelling of liquor, eyes glassy with disgust and rage.  He will beat me to death one of these days, then my mother will kill him.  I hope she throws me a better funereal, he thought wildly as the door opened.  However the hulking form that entered was not his father, this man was bigger, stronger and very sober.  Seeing Gregor scared Joff nearly senseless, this meant worse than his father.  Dear God, his mother was here.  Ramsay smirked even in his own panic and said, _"Oh Christ.  Your mother sent Gregor to beat us both to death.  Or to read us a soothing story and tell us we are precious.  With your mom it could go either way, tell us, Gregor...what is Mrs. B drinking this evening?"_


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown between grown ups and teens. Adults win.

Gregor looked down impassively at the two boys he considered slime.  Grunting out words as if the mere act of speaking to them was painful.  _"I would kill the two of you and fuck your corpses for free, if your mama would let me.  Hell, your father would help me do it.  He would fuck your mother right on your grave, make her scream as loud as she screams for half the men in town.  Little fuckers, go downstairs now, parents want a word."_   Joff strangled himself in outrage, nearly frothing at Gregor's words.  _"Don't you ever-"_ Jof managed to get out, but pointing his finger at Gregor proved to be a bad idea when a paw enveloped it and broke it.  A high pitched scream was cut off by the large hand cuffing the side of his head.  _"Shut the fuck up, not a soul cares.  You scream louder than those whores you slice up.  Get your ass downstairs or I will personally throw it down there."_ Ramsay rolled his eyes as he heard Joff try to mutter something about his mother.  _"Joff, clearly, she is not here to save us this time.  She is not on our side, you know she hates knowing about your girls.  Let's just go down and get this over with."_ Both of them walked stiffly past Gregor and tried to enter the living room with at least a modicum of dignity. 

Two teens entered that pure white living room and once standing in front of the adults, they became two little boys.   Two naughty children caught yet again, except they were never caught muddy or covered in forbidden candy.  No, they were always caught filthy with blood dripping off of them, the stunts getting worse.  The punishments getting worse because the adults fear the consequences that children never seem to worry about.  Both boys were scared and ashamed as always.  Sorry that they were about to be punished, sorry that the fun was over now that they were caught.  But never sorry for the reasons their parents wanted.  As Cersie herself said to Roose during her son's trial, during a secret meeting, _"I do not care that he has no conscience or mercy.  Those things aren't in our family lines anyway.  But he has no sense of propriety or how to act in order to function in this world."_ When she came that afternoon riding Roose in that motel room, it was with thoughts of her son in her mind.  Ramsay stared at all three, scanning them each, trying to decide which made him shudder the worst.  Of course his father scared the hell out of him, but at least he knew what would happen, it was a known thing.  Robert Baratheon however, he was always looking seconds from a violent breakdown. 

Oh, he knew how to make jokes and be funny for the political folks and news.  However, Ramsay knows the truth of how many times his father has saved Robert from his own jail cell.  The man saves his worst rage for the whores he hunts down with Roose, but Ramsay has seen the marks on Joff and his mother.  He has been over there enough times to see the man drink himself into wrecking his very own study, full of expensive collectables.  Of course, his wife and her very rich family helped keep Robert in line as well.  The eyes were watery from alcohol and stress but they gave the same look as his own father.  It reminded Ramsay of the first time the men had taken Joff and Ramsay with them, hunting.  After Ramsay had found out and Domeric had killed himself, Roose and Robert decided to teach the boys.  Maybe it was some sort of sick attempt to try and bond with sons they saw as strangers, who knows?  Regardless, it backfired, causing more rifts not just between fathers and sons, but Cersie had been furious.   Robert and Roose felt their sons were messy, uncontrolled and impulsive about their wet-work.  Now every time Joff is caught in his pleasures, Cersie blames the men for it.  Recently, she seems to be less shielding of her son than usual, it always sickened her that her husband fucked and killed whores.  Joff doing it made her feel even sicker, as if her precious boy was following in his apish father's footsteps.

Robert's voice was very deep and filled with contempt as he spoke, still flipping the pics on his son's phone.  _"I cannot decide which is more pitiful.  That you are stupid enough to do such a thing in my friend's home, or that you took proof of it.  You and I are going to be talking through the night, you can bet on that.  Don't even look at your mother, Joff, this time she won't save you.  Even she can see that you are about to take us all down if you are allowed to get away with this shit."_ With a crooked smile that had utterly no warmth or kindness, Cersie looked at her son.  _"My disappointment in your actions is deep, but worse, you cannot see how much danger you are putting us all in.  So yes, this time I am afraid I must agree with letting your father deal with you, it seems my words mean nothing to you.  So since you wish to ignore me as your father does, you can see how you like his forceful guidance, as opposed to mine."_ With that, the cool icy blonde monster, masquerading as a society wife, took a drink offered from Roose then walked away.  Her back to her son and Ramsay ended any hopes of leniency.  By the time the screams had started from the basement, two voices raised in agony, Cersie was well into her cups.  Taking advantage of a guest room, Locke and Gregor were well into her.  It was well known that nothing seemed to turn the woman on greater, then her anger at men. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fathers discipline their sons, in their own special styles. Reek is faced with a dreadful thing or two himself.

Even as the pain threatened to unhinge Ramsay's mind permanently, his thoughts made him smile.  In fact, Ramsay began a high pitched laughter that sounded very much like the screaming his friend was doing.  But sometimes the funniest, craziest things could hit his mind, regardless of circumstance.  Here in his own basement, Ramsay's father and friend were doing some impressive wet work.  Oh yes, they were taking their whores at home tonight, instead of remote woods or lakes.  There was no hunt ahead of time either, but both men were acting their usual sadistic roles.  Usually Roose would flay the whores, where Robert actually would beat his to  near death with his bare hands, then finish them by strangling.

 Well, tonight Joff was Robert's blonde and Ramsay was Roose's brunette, both of them were certainly in the role of the bitches.  The only thing Ramsay could be confident of was that they will not die as the whores do.  Cersie would never stand for it and none of the powerful families could hide the death of the two boys.  But this punishment can make them wish they were dead, and oh, they were.  If Joff had not had his hands cuffed and hung from the ceiling, he would have been flat down by now.  Every inch of his usually pale skin but his face was covered in glorious bursts of color.  Mainly blue, black and purple, plus many red gashes were Robert's rings had gashed him.

Ramsay was squirming in his own restraints, unable to help it even though it was useless.  He was cuffed to the wall, spreadeagled, facing the wallpaper, screaming into it.  Roose was very carefully and calmly flaying some skin off Ramsay's back.  Unlike Robert who just grunted with effort and slurred curses at Joff, Roose softly spoke to his son.  Somehow Ramsay could still hear him, even through the noise and blazing pain.  _"I hope this hurts badly, I hope it is damn near killing you.  Because you are a very slow learner, bastard, you need this to drill into your skull."_ There were not words Ramsay could say that would stop his father before he wanted to.  So he continued to scream, then began to smash his head into the wall, hoping to go unconscious.   

Reek opened his eyes to see a very strange man standing over him and he shrieked.  The man smiled as if this was a normal good reaction and spoke.  _"Back with us, are you?  Good.  I am Dr. Qyburn, here to help you, the judge sent me.  Now let me finish examining you, alright?"_ Nodding timidly, eyes looking around at the unfamiliar room, he complied.  After the doctor had determined and treated all injuries, gave Reek a shot for pain, the pet managed to whisper, _"Ramsay?"  "That young man is downstairs with his father, along with his friend and his parents.  Be very grateful you are not part of that mess, boy.  I imagine I will be patching those two up before I leave here tonight."_   Even through the wonderful numbing from the shot, panic was rising.  Ramsay was being punished by his father?

Unthinkable that anyone could hurt Master, but that is the one man who certainly could.  How angry will Ramsay be at his pet after this?  Maybe he will NEVER let Reek leave the cage?  What if Roose decided to give him back, to let Balon out of jail?  By the time Reek had gone back to Ramsay's room he was sobbing, wringing his hands.   He paced the room, pulled his hair into his mouth, chewed the frayed ends.  Reek tried lay next to the bed, under it and then across the room.  At one point, he even crept towards the cage, wondering if it would please Master. Regardless, he could not do it and backed away whining.  By the time the door opened and Ramsay entered, Reek was sobbing in a heap.  Crawling fast, Reek went to his Master's feet and waited.

Silence stretched out then Ramsay's voice, calm but almost dead filled the emptiness.  _"Reek.  Go to your cage now.  A single word, a single protest and you will spend every night in there.  Now.  Get. In. Your. Cage."_ With a sob, the pet began to slowly inch his way over to the wire cage, the closer he got, the more panicked.  Ramsay slowly walked behind Reek, stiff in pain and anger, prepared to flay Reek for insolence if need be.  If this is the only thing he can control then by God, come hell or high water, Reek will obey.  The boy finally made it in front of the opened cage door, shivering.  He peeked up as if to dare try begging, but he could see two things that silenced him.  A flash of silver in his Master's fist was suspect, worse were the eyes.  Reek crawled into the cage, unable to stop a wail of panic as he did.  Ramsay kicked the door shut then latched it.  Throwing the small blade onto the desk, Ramsay stiffly sat on the bed, trying not to cry in agony.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very short update, but to show that i have not abandoned...LOL more later on.

Ramsay could hear his pet sobbing and whining, in utter distress.  He knew if he looked over that he would see Reek pressed into the bars, eyes bulging in panic.  But he wouldn't look, in fact, couldn't look.  No, the only thing Ramsay was staring at was the flaying blade he had stolen from his father.  It shined bright under the desk lamp and Ramsay knew it fit well into his hand.  The burning fire in his back was all consuming until he had managed to wheedle some painkillers out of Qyburn.  Now it was there, but not terrible, not really, and he wondered if his pet would scream as loud as he did?   Ramsay tried to remind himself why he was in pain in the first place.  If his father thought what he has already done to Reek was enough to warrant punishment..but...but was that really the reason it happened?  Maybe, perhaps it was really what Joff had done and that Ramsay did not stop him.  Either way, there was no way Roose would stand for Ramsay flaying Reek.  Not to mention, even his pet would protest that.  After all, it had all happened because the pet was loud in his refusal of the cage...it was Reek's fault.  Wasn't it?  If he had been more obedient, if Ramsay had taught him better than to defy...The silver blade shined and beckoned.

Theon knew he had not pissed himself, nor has he been in the cage long enough to truly be thirsty or hungry.  Yet he smelled urine and his tongue was dry, he lay on the bad sweater, moaning.  How many times had his mother lay there in her own filth, so hungry, thirsty, staring at Theon to release her, help her?  Looking over at the bed, he could see Ramsay sitting there, silent and still.  The lights were off except for the desk light and it was not enough, not at all.  Unable to help it, images and ghosts took over Theon's sight.  _"You worthless little shit!  I told her to have an abortion, told her it would fuck her up, but no, she had you.  Now you can look at her like that and know you caused it.  Look!!! Keep looking or I will use a bat instead of this belt!"_   A ragged ghost girl, blood trickling down her leg, staining her sock, crying silently.  The girl was stuffing clothes into a trash bag and begging her brother to come with her.  But the boy shook his head no, someone had to feed mother, to bear witness.  He pulled his wrists closer and began to gnaw on them but it wasn't enough.

The house grew silent, the moonlight came through the window and shined upon the cage.  Ramsay knew Reek was awake, he could hear him panting, though he is fairly certain that his pet fainted once or twice.  Finally, Ramsay stood and went over to the desk, picked up the lovely knife then went to the cage.  Instantly, Reek was staring up at him, tear stained, pale as death.  Whispering frantically, he pleaded.  _"Please, Master, mercy, please?  I will behave, I will be good, please?"_ Ramsay seemed to consider it while Theon's attention was drawn to the knife.  Sucking in his breath, remembering his name is Reek, recalling how dangerous his Master can be, he cringed back.  Ramsay sat down with his back to the cage, leaning against it, playing with the knife carelessly.  Afraid to speak again, but still desperate to leave the cage, at almost any cost, Reek pressed against the bars.  He could feel his Master's bare skin through the metal lines and he leaned against that warm flesh.  Ramsay smirked a little at that and spoke.  _"I really am disappointed in your behavior, Reek.  Father won't have us go to school till you heal that pretty face of yours a little bit.  So that means we have days to train you better."_   The blade shined as it twirled in Ramsay's fingers.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay lets Reek in on some memories. Ygritte and Gendry are having a rough time of it as well.

Ramsay voice was very soft as he spoke, both of them watching the twinkle of the blade now.  _"My father kills whores for fun, for a hobby.  Like when he plays golf or tennis, except it's only at night and he doesn't bring many folks with him.  He hunts them down then flays them alive while raping them.  He tried to teach me when he found out we watched.  My brother and I watched.  He killed himself, my father blamed me of course.  He knew I would fail him, disappoint him, he set it up that way.  Robert goes too sometimes, he likes to beat and strangle them.  Joff came with me for the training hunt.  We were so excited, it was going to be wonderful, but our fathers would not shut up.  Critical of every little fucking thing, sucking the fun right out of it.  Joff cried when his father told him he was never allowed to go again, can you believe that?  As if that would stop me!  Joff, Damon and Skinner, we kill our own way, when we can.   I have only flayed anyone twice, you know.  First time was the whore Roose made me kill.  It sucked, I was too nervous with my father so critical.  Second time was better, Skinner took the time to show me how on some cats first.  It was this homeless woman we found, some crack whore.  She screamed just like the cats did.  Just like my father's whores."_

Reek said nothing, just stared at the knife and listened, trembling.  Ramsay moved away to open the cage, hissing in pain, still sitting on the floor.  After the cage door opened, Reek wanted to rush out, but remembered the last time.  Crouched in the doorway, Reek peeked up at his Master, waiting for permission.  Ramsay gave a small smirk and nodded.  _"Better, Reek.  Now you may crawl out.  Get me those pain pills and my water on the desk.  My back is killing me."_ Without a word, Reek moved as fast as he could with his injuries.  He brought back both items and cringed silently.  Ramsay took at least five of the pills with the water, then decided to be merciful.  He handed Reek three pills and told him to take them, that he will need them.  Thanking his Master for the kindness, he swallowed the pills dry, but started to cough.  Ramsay tilted the glass into his pet's mouth till he swallowed.  Patting his lap, the kind Master allowed his pet to rest his head on his thighs.  His large hand ran down the length of his pets back, pressing slightly on bruises.  Reek moaned slightly but did not move.  The next time Ramsay ran his hand down the skinny back, there was a blade in it.  Lightly, not breaking skin, but Reek began to whisper please.

Ygritte and Gendry were red eyed from tears and pot.  However, both have discovered in the recent days that only booze and pot seem to get them through.  _"We are turning into Theon's fucking sister over him."_ Gendry growled out earlier.  Ygritte simply pushed him against the wall and unzipped his pants, hitting mute on the remote.  _"We need to think of something else, anything else for a minute.  Call it pity sex if you want, just do it."  "Pity sex for me or you?"_ Gendry said dryly, already moving against her.  _"Both.  We are both pitiful.  Now stop talking."_ However, it was quick and not enough to wipe out their minds or emotions.  Hence, pot and beer.  _"My mother said you can stay at our house long as you need, by the way."_   Ygritte nodded, relieved.  It was simply to dangerous to stay at her own house and Asha was still not speaking to her.  A swish of beads and the backroom to the small electronics store was invaded.  With a cough, Gendry's uncle yelled at the two of them.  _"Whatever you are watching back here, watch at home!  Before all the customers here are high as kites!   Out, your mother wants you home now!"_ Sighing, the teens stood up and shut off the console. _"I just wish Ros had found a way to get out of there before Joff got to her."_ Ygritte said sadly.  Gendry sighed and said, _"I wish Ros had found a way to place another camera in the basement or guest rooms.  We have a ton, but not enough.  They have to admit to some of the murders at least."_


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news and Bad news for Gendry and Ygritte. Roose leaves some rules and Ramsay is ready to make new ones to test his pet's obedience.

Just as Asha was winning the boat contest, a buzzer rang then her first mate shoved her into the ocean.  _"Hey, wake up, its the fucking Scooby gang.  Take the damn phone or I throw it out the window, Asha!"_ Grumbled Sandor, shoving her almost out of the bed, sticking a cell phone in her face.  It took a few tries before she sat up and said hello, squinting against the morning sun.  _"Ello?"  "We have a confession.  A few actually by Ramsay, Joff, Skinner, Damon and even..Roose Bolton and Robert Baratheon teaching their sons to kill!  Ramsay told it all to Theon last night!  Right after Gendry and I went to bed, it happened.  Saw it this morning and so who do we get this to first?"_ Asha hit speaker and asked Ygritte to say it all again slowly.  Sandor listened then gruffly answered the question at the end.  _"We take this no where yet.  It is not enough.  All hearsay of a minor.  Not enough."_   Gendry growled from a distance, _"The fuck you say!  We have Joff raping and cutting Ros on camera!  We have Theon's beatings, the cage he was shoved into for hours, his rape, how is this not enough yet?  Plus then Ramsay telling everything clear as day!"_   Yelling back, heading for a coffeemaker with wrath in his eyes, _"Gender Issues or whatever the fuck your name is...listen very carefully.  Take your head out of your ass, when you hear the pop you are ready."_ Asha walked off to the bathroom amid the yelling and came back to the same. 

_"If you want our help, then shut up and listen to Sandor!"_ Roared Asha above all the voices, wincing at the pain in her head from it.  Only after silence abounded and Asha was handed coffee, did Sandor speak again.  _"Did Ramsay mention the names of any killed?  Did he tell Theon where the bodies are located?  Did any of the parents mention a murder outright?  We have no bodies, not even locations of the attacks.  We have one girl and boy that will get Joff and Ramsay a few years at best.  If that even goes that far around here."_ Ygritte asks, _"But, you have ties to the Starks and Tyrells, once they see this..."  "No politician or newspaper will even touch this flimsy bit of evidence when it comes to the Boltons and Lannisters.  They want to take them down, but they want to do it right.  It has to be concrete, we told you that.  Hell, Ros told you exactly what Eddard Stark said when she went to him about her cousin.  That girl has to have at least three more plastic surgeries before her face will ever be right, everyone knew Joff did it.  Yet they did nothing, they couldn't do anything.  The only one who even tried was freaking Eddard and look now, six feet under.  We all know Cersie did it, everyone does, hell, there were seven witnesses that suddenly disappeared.  If that stood, what do you really think will happen when we present this?  We need to be patient."_ With that Sandor had finished his patience and hung up the phone.

When Roose opened Ramsay's door, he wrinkled his nose in disgust before heading into the room.  It stunk of blood and sex, Roose went directly to the window and opened it.  He made a note to himself to tell the maids to give this room a very thorough cleaning.   The two forms laying on the bloody bedsheets stirred, moaning in pain.  Roose smirked at the sight of Ramsay's back then frowned at Theon's bruised face and torn body.  He saw several areas on the boy where stitches were put, a fresh line of cuts tracing the thin form as well.  Sighing, the judge simply shook his head then spoke.  _"Wake up, dress and come downstairs, both of you.  I want to speak with you both before I leave for work."_ Both of them were moving slowly and stiffly that morning, staggering into the kitchen, barely put together.  _"You will not spend all day in that room, Ramsay.  The maids need to clean it out.  Stay out of the way.  Stay out of public sight until you have both healed enough.  Theon's face alone will raise unwelcome questions.  Don't cause any more trouble Ramsay, so help me God, or you will force me to get drastic with you.  You really don't want that, bastard.  Truly, you don't."_ Roose's voice was so ominous that both boys shuddered against a chill.  When Roose turned to face Theon, the boy whimpered and moved closer to Ramsay.  _"You will stay out of sight, hear me?  If anyone comes to the house, you will hide in Ramsay's room.  If any of your friends call, you are busy and cannot speak.  Understand?"_ Roose waited for the timid, Yes Sir, before heading out the door.

After Roose left, Ramsay let out a sigh of relief and sunk into a kitchen chair.  His pet dropped to his knees, leaning his head against Ramsay's knee.  Ramsay ate breakfast while reading the discarded paper his father had left, making disparaging comments.  By the time he made it to the cartoon section, Ramsay had put his mostly eaten bowl of cereal down for Reek to lap up.  _"Reek, do you remember what I said last night about training you better?"_ As Theon licked up the last drop of milk from the bowl, he nodded nervously.  _"Yes, Master.  I remember."  "You defied me yesterday, didn't you?  Regardless of how scared that cage makes you, if I order you into it, you go into it.  You must obey all my rules, all my orders, not just the ones you don't mind."_   Putting his head back on his Master's lap, hoping to somehow secure leniency with affection Reek apologizes.  _"I am sorry Master, please.  I will do better, I promise.  I am grateful to be your pet, I am."_ Ramsay strokes the hair, smiling fondly for a moment, then stands up.  _"I am glad you are grateful, Reek.  Now you just have to show me how obedient you can be.  Shall we start, pet?"_


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gives Reek some new unique training lessons.  
> #cringeworthy

Reek followed Ramsay meekly, terrified about whatever the training will entail, but so far it seems to be meaningless tasks.  Following orders, Reek got Ramsay's old sweats and a t shirt then carefully dressed his Master.  Then put on his own usual shorts, along with a new horrific addition.  Ramsay went to the cage and pulled out the sweater, then threw it to his pet.  _"Wear it.  It will help remind you of what happens when you are not loyal, not obedient to me."_ Shuddering, Reek pulled on the sweater, it stunk of sweat and fear, Reek's sweat and fear.  It was stiff and looked ugly on him when Ramsay made him look in the mirror, Reek cried.  He knew better than to beg Ramsay about taking it off.  Theon followed his Master back downstairs, this time they went out to the yard, over to the large in-ground swimming pool.  Shivering a little, Reek crunched across the newly fallen leaves, wondering why Master would bother with a pool in fall time?  However, when Ramsay told Reek to uncover the pool and even add a huge amount of chlorine to it, he did not object.  Even when Ramsay decided to dump an even huger amount of chemical into the pool, Reek said nothing. 

_"Reek, in the shed over there are a bunch of glass bottles that were to go to recycling.  Carry back as many as you can fit into this bucket and meet me over near the fence."_ Reek did as he was told and filled bottles from a dusty shed until he could barely lift the bucket.  Nearly dragging it back, Reek stood near the high wooden fence, staring at Ramsay as if he may have flipped his lid today.  Smirking, Ramsay then stood his pet in front of the bucket, facing the fence.  _"Now, pick up a bottle, Reek.  Here is what you will do.  You are going to shatter each bottle against the fence as I speak with you.  I will ask questions and you will answer them while you do this, understand?"_ Reek nodded, shivering as Ramsay stood directly behind him, nearly breathing on the thin neck.  Picking up a bottle, the pet threw it hard enough to shatter against the wood and make the grass glitter in the sun.  After the third bottle Ramsay whispered into the pet's ear.  _"Tell me about your sister, Asha.  I want to hear about how you found out what your bad daddy was doing to her."_ With a sobbing sound, Reek threw another bottle, this time harder as he responded.

_"I..I was little, supposed to be asleep, but it was the first time my mother was gone all night.  Dad had taken her to the hospital because the neighbors complained about her screaming.  He came home and then I could hear Asha crying.  I thought maybe she missed mother too, so I went to her room.  It was dark and I did not see much..but I didn't need to...he was on her, she was begging him to stop."_ Reek had thrown five bottles in the time it took to stammer that out.  The bottles were hitting faster and harder, glass everywhere now.  _"Very good, Reek.  Now, tell me about your mother.  The first time she was put in the cage, what was that like, pet?"  R_ eek cried as he told his Master about how she screamed, how she bloodied her hands against the bars.  He shook and his voice was cracked in agony as he described his helplessness, how his father laughed at his pleading.  How his father beat him harder for any mercy to his mother.  The bottles were flying at amazing speed now and hit the same mark every time now.   The questions kept coming and each was worse to tell.  Theon described the first time Asha ran away from home, the first time he was taken by social workers.

Several descriptions of how his father ran the house later, they were out of bottles.  Now there was a deadly patch of grass covered in shards of glass, shimmering but deadly.  Ramsay gave his sobbing pet a moment to lay his head back on Ramsay's shoulder.  _"You are out of bottles, little pet.  Out of memories too, I think.  Time to clean your mess though.  First you will wash off my fence, some of those bottles had stuff still in them.  So get the hose and fill this bucket.  Find soap and some rags in the shed, Reek.  Oh, and to clean the fence, I want you to crawl through that glass, kneel on it and scrub the mess of of that fence.  Now."_ Shuddering, Reek filled the bucket and found the rags, biting his lip.  Kneeling in front of the glass, Reek looked up at his Master, pleading wordlessly.  _"This is training, Reek.  So you learn never to say no to anything I tell you.  Dare you tell me no after I just gave this order?  Go on, Reek, I dare you to."_ Ramsay had that knife again, twirling through his fingers and Reek did not dare.  Instead he began to gingerly crawl through the glass, crying out as shards found tender flesh.  Reek managed to clean the wood, then crawled back, bloody and wincing.

Ramsay gave his pet a brilliant smile and praise.  _"Oh, very good boy!  Who is a good dog?  You are!"_ Reek visibly withered under the embarrassing teasing and hung his head low.  _"You poor thing, look at you, all covered in cuts from that glass.  You had better empty that bucket then put all the broken glass into it."_ Without a word, Reek collected all the glass, wincing, hissing in pain as pieces continued to jab into him.  Patiently, Ramsay watched as Reek picked up every single piece.  _"There, much safer now, isn't it, pet?  Now, you are all sweaty and bloody, covered in grass too...disgraceful looking.  I know, Reek!  You can just jump into the pool and get all cleaned up!  Plus, with the extra chlorine, it will clean out those cuts.  No infections should get past that.  Go ahead, pet, take a swim."_ Staring in horror between his Master's sadistically gleeful face and the water, Reek wanted so badly to go back to the cage.  This was not an option and Reek knew that only by getting into the pool would he evade the knife in Ramsay's hand.  Reek made it up to the edge of the pool, inch by inch, unable to bring himself to jump in.  So Ramsay came up behind him and pushed.

In fact, as Reek's head resurfaced, as the pet screamed, the chemicals burning into thousands of cuts, Ramsay pushed him down again.  Over and over until Reek stopped screaming or struggling for air.  Only when Reek lay limp in the water, almost unconscious, did Ramsay relent.  Only then did he pull the pet back onto the deck and allow him to writhe and cough.  Ramsay sat on the deck chair and decided to make some calls, while allowing his pet to slowly crawl to his feet.  Reek collapsed practically on Ramsay's right foot, whining in terrible pain, while his Master began to talk.  He made his pet lay there while he listened to Joff complain about how hurt he was, as if Ramsay surely felt fine.  The two argued for a bit until Reek's sobbing and wailing got too loud for Ramsay to hear Joff.  With a sigh, Ramsay hung up and lifted his tortured pet into his arms, then carried him inside _.  "Alright, enough of your whining, so dramatic as always.  You should be grateful that I take so much time to care for you.  I even let you have your nice sweater to protect you from the worst of glass and chemicals.  Aren't you grateful, Reek? "_ Ramsay brought Reek upstairs and straight to the bathroom where he usually calms down his creature.  But comfort is not on his mind right now.  No, not yet.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay finishes Reek's training in a very shocking way. He is right, due to the training, Reek may never disobey again. ever.

Reek expected to be put on the counter near the sink but he was not.  Ramsay stood the pet on his own shaky legs then told him to remove the sweater and shorts.  Relieved at least to get rid of the hideous sweater, Reek thew it and the shorts to the ground.  The stinging was horrid and it made Reek jerk his limbs around almost uncontrollably.  _"Oh, it cannot really be that bad, Reek."_ Ramsay's tone was playful but there was an edge there that made the pet whimper.  Trying very hard to stay still, Reek apologized.  Ramsay smiled and gave Reek a small pat on the head, but his eyes were flat, very empty.  Panic surged forth but before anything more than trembling could happen, Ramsay had him.  Throwing Reek into a spin, then forcing him to stand dizzily before the full length shower door mirror.  Moving him like a rag doll, Ramsay straightened out Reek's arms, flattening his palms on the mirror.  He pulled the gaunt face up so the pet had to see himself, see Ramsay over his shoulder.  Ramsay reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife.  Reek could not see this, but he could certainly feel what came next.  He felt that blade, sharp, terrifying, ready to slice and it was gently being put between his buttocks.  It stopped just at his entrance, as if waiting, as if savoring the moment before the savagery.

In the tiniest of high pitched noises, Reek pleaded.  _"Please, please, Master, please!"_   Unable to help it, Reek has squeezed his eyes shut, he cannot bear to watch his own death, this will surely kill him.  Not quickly either.  Yet the blade remained in that one spot then Ramsay began to speak.  _"I could kill you this way, I have seen my own father do it.  It is a horrible way to go, I think.  A long time too.  How long would you feel it before you died, Reek?  You cannot keep being so disrespectful, I will not tolerate defiance of any kind, Reek.  I simply cannot tolerate disloyalty or disobedience, a fault I share with my father.  Among others, I suppose.  Please do not make me kill you, Reek.  I am not asking much, just that you love me, fear me and obey me.  You had promised me this, remember, you wanted me to do this, asked me to.  Begged for me to save you and now I wonder if I made a mistake.  The worst kind of mistake of all.  Trusting someone to keep their word, believing you.  Don't make me kill you, Reek."_ Even as he was drowning in terror, Reek managed to acknowledge with horror that Ramsay's voice actually sounded sad.  Barely able to utter a coherent word, he begged for his life.  _"Please, good Reek, Master, loyal!"  It was not enough for Reek, he pushed more out and this time Theon was speaking for his very life.  "Ramsay, Ramsay, please, don't do it.  I will never forget the promise again, I swear it.  I will never even think as Theon again, never even talk or think this way, ever again.  Please, I don't want to die, at least not like this."_

Eyes still squeezed shut, Reek waited to feel the agony, the silence deafening.  Finally Ramsay spoke again, his voice was thick and soft. _"I don't want to kill you, Reek.  But if you force my hand, I have no choice.  Don't ever defy me again, pet, do you understand?  Do you understand that it will force me to kill you?  You have to be perfect for me, Reek, my little special pet.  I need you to be mine in every way, pet.  You are important to me, Reek, do not doubt it.  Look up, open your eyes, damn you!"_ When Reek did so, he gasped at the sight of tears coming from his Master's eyes.  Red rimmed, so sad and so anguished that Reek cried with him, in spite of it all.  _"See what you have done to me, Reek?  How much you have upset me?  I have always wanted you, to own you and make you my little thing.  That first day I met you, no one even had looked at me, I was invisible to all, but not to you.  With your stupid hangdog face, snot running from your nose, big puppy dog eyes.  No matter how much I hurt you, you never told on me, never tried to defend yourself.  You would beg, cry, scream, even hide on occasion, but you took anything I dished out.  Whenever I saw you, I was there, present and noticed.  You did whatever I said to, you showed me submission and I controlled you.  I was all you could think about, all you ever noticed was me.  I need that, Reek.  Mistakes I can accept, that can be trained.  But if you simply refuse an order, if you offer your attention to another, it is as if I am invisible to you, Reek.  That is how whores look at others, Reek.  You don't want me to treat you like the whores, Reek.  Please, do not make me kill you."_

 _"Never, I will never disobey an order again.  I swear it, I will always obey, always.  Master, please, I will never do it again.  Please, let me prove it to you."_   Reek sobbed in relief when the knife disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Points (which are fake and offer you nothing really) if anyone can tell me what quote i used, from what movie?


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay forgives Reek. Asha and Sandor lose something. Ros gets a call. Ygritte and Gendry are paying a price.

Reek leaned into the mirror and sobbed, hyperventilating, he almost died, the knife would have-A high pitched wail came out of him as he tried to stop his shaking, tried to stop the panic.  Now, thought Ramsay, drying his eyes and feeling calmer, now he can soothe his pet again.  Pulling the thin frame to himself, Ramsay wrapped his arms around Reek and hugged tight.  _"Alright, Reek, it is alright.  I will forgive you, give you another chance, one more chance.  Hush now, your Master knows you want to be a good pet.  No more knives or cages right now, I promise."_   Ramsay used his most soothing tone, he gently turned his hysterical pet around and smiled affectionately.  The sight of Reek's panic, it was already so endearing to him, it washed away the last of his anger.  _"Come on, foolish.  Let us wash your face, Reek."_ Soft swipes with a damp rag and his Master's loving taunts calmed Reek down to shuddering and whimpering.  Ramsay took Reek into the shower and washed them both.  He took extra care on his pet's sore body, making sure that all the cuts were cleaned out, as Reek tried not to squirm, crying out.  _"Oh, I know, poor pet, it burns, doesn't it?  But we don't want you to get infections, you are already a weak little pet.  I will always take very good care of you, my Reek."_

Asha and Sandor were at the corner of their street when the fire trucks flew past them.  _"Oh, fuck, no...it can't be."_ Sandor growled and ran ahead, followed by Asha.  They stood there and watched their tattoo parlor and apartment burn down.

Ros was laying on her couch staring at the tv, high on pain pills when she saw the fire.  Sighing and shaking her head, trying not to cry, Ros thought again about last night.  She was so lucky to have lived and yet she will go back.  Which is why she knew that even burning down Asha's livelihood will not make her back down.  Ros was really counting on that.  She also knew that no arson would be found, anymore than Ros's mother will ask her about what happened.  Any more than her mother questioned the official doctor's note for school, with a false excuse.  There was no way to get enough evidence to shatter the fear these folks have created, unless it was a death.  Someone must give a location, say the right string of words, so Ros can take these animals down.  Her cell phone began to dance across the flimsy tv tray and Ros answered it.  _"Hello?"  "This is Skinner, Ros.  Ramsay says that you are coming over tomorrow morning since you are out of school too.  I will pick you up at seven, do not make me late for school.  Understand me?"  "Yes, I hear you, I will be ready.  Thank you."_

Joff groaned but the oxycodone was helping the worst of it and he hobbled around his room.  _"Ramsay, I feel like shit, I don't want to party.  All I want to do is stay high and drunk till I can walk without wanting to fucking scream.  Oh, fine, fine, I will be over in the morning, now leave me in peace. Jesus!"_ Joff threw the phone across the room and began to drag himself back to his bed. 

Ygritte watched dully as Gendry threw up again as his mother wailed over the mess on their porch.  Numbly, Ygritte put the skinned kittens into a trash bag and buried them in the yard.  Saying nothing, putting the shovel back in the shed, she goes upstairs and showers, letting the water meld with her tears.  In school Damon and Skinner have been harassing them worse than usual.  Shoving them, punching whenever they could in the halls, leaving dead mice on their desks, was tolerable.  But how far will they take this?  How much can they stand?

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their stressful morning....Roose comes home early with news and a threat. Reek responds in a way that pleases Ramsay.

Roose came home very early, in fact it was only late afternoon.  When he came in, he found Ramsay on the couch in the living room watching a movie, with his pet spooned against him.  Reek had been very submissive and clingy since the shower and when his Master had slammed him against the shower wall to fuck him he had thanked him.  Anything to show he was good, he was behaved and loyal, anything to prove he was worth allowing to live.  It was funny to Theon in a bitter way, first he had kept himself alive for his mother, now for the first time, it was for himself.  Simply put, Theon did not wish to die after all.  Also, he saw the tears, he saw the pain in Ramsay, proving his bully, his tormenter and master, truly did care.  For a boy who was cared for out of madness, out of hostile pride, out of guilt and obligation, this was the first time, anyone ever cried for him, for any reason.  That was enough.

After Ramsay came deep inside his little pet, he carried the quivering Reek into his bed.  He allowed his toy to give little desperate kisses and that led to Ramsay allowing his pet some relief of his own.  Ramsay even used his own mouth to make his pet scream his name to the ceiling.  Though he preferred hearing Master come from Reek's lips, his name torn in pleasure from those bloodied lips was enough to make Ramsay hard again.  Reek did not object, in fact eagerly used his own mouth to make his Master come again.  So pleased with this new extra submissive, responsiveness in his pet, Ramsay let his pet sit on his lap during lunchtime.  He fed his pet from his own hand, allowing Reek to eat a whole apple, cut into tiny pieces.  Ramsay put some of the pieces of apple in his own mouth, having his pet have to use his tongue to search out the fruit.  This game led to Ramsay forcing his pet down onto his hard cock, the skinny legs straddling his Master's and Ramsay made his pet ride him hard.  Reek threw his arms around Ramsay and kept his head on his Master's shoulder, whimpering as he tried to keep the harsh rhythm his Master wanted.

A maid had come into the kitchen as Reek was bringing his Master to orgasm and the woman simply did not look in their direction.  She acted as if they were not there at all, even as Reek turned bright red.  Even as Ramsay came hard, roaring with it, forcing his pet down hard upon his throbbing cock, the maid ignored their existence.  Until Ramsay shuddered and went still, then pulled his pet off of him.  Only after Reek was back on his knees, still with his shorts on the floor next to him, then Ramsay fixed his pants saying, _"Osha, bring me a damp dishcloth, please."_ The embarrassed pet lowered his head and tried to hunch over to hide himself as the maid approached stoically.  _"Yes, Ramsay.  Here you are."_ The maid spoke with a blank voice and a blank expression as she has learned to do.  The Boltons might be a twisted pair of men, but they paid quite well and they offered her a splendid room of her own.  This paid for her son to stay at a private school for special needs children, where he could receive the help he needed.  There was nothing so far that she could not ignore for the sake of that.

Ramsay laughed at Reek then said, _"Why pet, you are so ashamed!  You are a good boy who obeyed and pleased his Master, there is nothing shameful in that."_ Of course anything that Ramsay said was true, so Reek apologized and wept against Ramsay's knee. _"Oh, poor pet, it is forgiven already...you try so hard, I know, but you have so much to learn, don't you?  I will teach you, I am patient and kind with you, aren't' I?"_ Reek eagerly agreed and began to give tiny, timid kisses to his Master's leg.  The rest of the day, to Ramsay's delight, his pet was affectionate and terribly afraid to be away from his Master.  In fact, when he would walk behind Ramsay, he started to keep a small hand clutching his Master's pants.  The thin hand that would timidly try and hang on to a piece of his Master's clothing as Ramsay walked turned him on terribly.   Ramsay kept having to stop whatever he was doing to feel up his little shaking Reek, to drink the terror from his pet's eyes.  So it was with pure relief that Reek climbed onto the couch when his Master gave a pat to the couch.  His timid Reek pressed into the large Master, seeming to only have safety and relief with the closeness of Ramsay.  This delighted Ramsay and he enjoyed the clinging pet as he watched his movie.

Roose stood behind the couch looking down at his son, this brute with his little broken pet against him.  To his displeasure, Roose took note of the extreme amount of tiny cuts all over the Greyjoy boy.  Sighing loudly, Roose made his presence and displeasure known to both as he crossed to stand in front of the television.  _"Care to tell me how the boy sustained so many new injuries since this morning, Ramsay?  Do you truly want to keep him?  Because if you cannot control yourself I will have no choice but to remove him from your care."_   Ramsay stiffened and growled deep, causing his pet to panic.  Reek stared up at Roose, terrified.  Raising one eyebrow calmly, Roose waited for an explanation from his son.  _"Well?"_ In pure terror and horror, Reek threw himself to the ground and begged the scary judge.  _"Please, Sir, it was my own fault.  I..I was trying to pack the recycling glass for Master and I dropped the bucket...Glass shattered and I crawled to clean it up.  Master warned me that it could cut me...but I was stupid.  Master treated all my cuts, it was my own fault, please, Sir!"_ Theon spoke in the practiced voice of those abused who protected their abusers, Roose knew the tone well enough.  However, he just stared at Ramsay then said, _"Be more careful.  Do you hear me, bastard?"_ Ramsay nodded, not willing to anger his father again, also not wanting to lose his pet.

 _"I am leaving for the next two days.  If I come back to find out that Theon is noticeably damaged, you and I will be discussing his future..in the basement, understand?"_ Ramsay snapped out the Yes Sir, fast and respectful but his anger was noticeable to all.  _"I will not let him get hurt again like this, Sir."_   Said Ramsay, meaning it, he will not lose this pet which was already so important to him.  Only after Roose had left the room, did Ramsay tell Reek to come back on the couch.  The timid boy climbed up and pressed against his Master, his body shivering, his face streaming with tears, so timid, so fearful.  This pleased Ramsay and he made sure to wrap a strong arm around the weak body, whispering, that Reek was such a good pet.  This made Reek press further into his Master, to whimper tiny noises of gratitude and Ramsay knew he loved his Reek.  He also knew the only way this pet would leave him is dead.  He whispered this to his pet, feeling the trembling worsen and he enjoyed setting his pet up for panic.  Ramsay gently wiped away his Reek's tears and allowed his pet to beg Ramsay, to plead for his life.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has been told his father will be away for two days. Reek finds out how far his Master will push him when his father is not around to force limits.

Ramsay laid on the couch with his pet until his father had left the house.  Grinning, thrilled with having the house all to himself, Ramsay dismissed the maid for the night.  Oh, the games he would play with his Reek now!  All the toys he has gathered over time were pulled out and put to use.  Regardless of the game, no matter how painful, degrading or fearful, Reek did not object, did not resist any of it.  Nipple clamps, cuffs and chains pulling his limbs in awkward angles, even when Ramsay produced a taser, Reek dared not protest.  He cried, begged for mercy and when Ramsay made him crawl around the house with a butt plug that had a long horsetail, Reek thanked him, humiliated.  Rather than eating in traditional dinner fashion, Ramsay made even supper a game.  He made Reek lay naked across the dining room table, then Ramsay used him as a plate.  Only when Ramsay had to use a fork, did Reek even flinch.  He ignored the freezing cold stickiness of chilled fruit, Reek endured the heat of cooked meat, even a fork jabbing accidentally did not make him jostle the food.  By the time Ramsay finished eating, his pet was quietly sobbing, frozen to the spot.  Laughing, his Master helped him down from the table, Reek's limbs were trembling terribly from holding still and tense so long.  Ramsay rewarded Reek for such good service by offering a unique repast for Reek's growling stomach.  

Kneeling, hands behind his back, Reek would catch pieces of meat with his mouth.  Most landed on the floor and Reek wept, so hungry, until Ramsay relented, allowing his pet to crawl.  Following his Master's instructions, Reek crawled, sniffing out each fallen piece before using his mouth only to dine.  It was getting late when Ramsay finally pushed his pet beyond his own endurance.  Even though Ramsay had not touched it yet, when his eyes fell upon his special toys, that were scattered across the rug, Reek had tensed.  The pet was crouched before his Master, finally Ramsay had pulled out the detested plug and was searching for something, and then Reek followed the gaze.  Among all the terrible toys, the branding iron was so threatening, and even though Ramsay had not touched it, Reek began to wail.  The familiar panic started to rise and Reek had to use all of his will not to back away or say no, don't.  Instead, Reek groveled down his stomach, whining and wailing, begging.  _"Master, please, a break, please, Master?  Please, I am so scared...oh please, Master?"_ Ramsay had followed his pet's terrified stare at the branding iron and smirked.  _"Oh, poor pet, is it this?"_ Slowly, Ramsay reached down and simply touched the iron, stroking it with a finger, watching Reek sink into hysterical sobs.  Nodding Reek curled himself into a ball.  _"Please, oh, please, I am good, I am loyal, please, just a break, Master?  It is too scary, please, can I just wait a minute, please?"_ Ramsay had to admit, he had not been thinking of branding his pet until the next day..but he loved the fear it produced.  Perhaps this tool will be even more fun that he had thought it would be.  

Yet Ramsay remembered his father's threats and he knew this toy was something his father would consider another basement visit over.  At least it made an excellent threat, even better than the cage, since Reek already knew how it felt to be in the cage now.  Ramsay knows very well that Balon enjoyed not just beating Theon with a poker, but burning him with it was another favored punishment.  Small wonder that his pet was so traumatized by the sheer sight of a cattle brand.  Besides, the sight of Reek fully in a panic was just as exciting, it always made Ramsay feel so affectionate towards his little fool.  _"Crawl to me, Reek.  You may have your break, since you asked me so very nicely.  Come on, you can move a little faster, can't you?  There, better..."_ Ramsay coaxed the trembling, weeping pet over to him and even though Reek stared in horror at the brand, he obeyed.  _"Very good, boy.  I know that this is hard for you.  Here, cuddle in my lap, little puppy...hush, stay still now.  I want you to be very still for me, I am just holding you, nothing in my hands but my little pet."_ Reek pressed as far as he could into Ramsay, he is learning the only comfort is the very person who is scaring him.  This no longer matters, his mind was too overwrought, too tired and afraid to care about sorting these things out.  All that mattered was that he obey.  So Reek shook and whimpered, trying so hard to stay still in his panic while his Master reached over and picked up the brand.  Reek was muffling screams into his Master's chest now, nearly pushing through his Master's skin, as if to climb into the stronger male to hide.  

Ramsay lifted the brand, then brought it slowly over to his lap, allowing the cold metal to briefly slide across his pet.  Reek screamed loudly and clutched at Ramsay, nearly climbing his Master in his terror.  _"It is not hot, not burning you, pet.  I won't brand you right now, Reek.  I just want you to sit still and look at it, foolish."_ Ramsay's voice was soothing but the edge had crept in, warning Reek even in his panic, that his Master will not ever tolerate disobedience.  Hysterical fear or not, a brand or a cage, Reek must accept anything, so with amazing effort, Reek turns his head and peeks at the brand.  _"See?  It is cold, it cannot hurt you.  This is just a reminder...if you ever forget your collar...or have trouble being a very good dog..it would be a very permanent reminder, Reek."_ Sucking in a huge breath, Reek blurts out, _"Good Reek, good dog, a collar Reek, loyal, obedient, please, I won't forget, Master, please."_ The pet crumbled, his nerves snapped and words dissolved into whimpering and shuddering.  Nearly grey now, his skin becoming clammy, eyes glassy, Ramsay knew he has pushed his pet as far as he can.  Dropping the brand, Ramsay lifted up his frail Reek and carried him to a wet cloth and teasing words.  Only after his pet was calmed again, did Ramsay command that Reek use his mouth to put every toy neatly back into the box.  Reek cried and took the longest to put away the brand, but Ramsay simply watched as he called his boys.  Playing with Reek was quite exciting, but Ramsay wanted to have Ros and Joff come by and share the fun.  He had such plans for them all tomorrow.  Once school ends, Skinner and Damon can join in as well.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay decides a last summer fling will improve moods. It does not go as well for others.

When a very tired and grumpy Skinner beeped impatiently in her driveway, Ros limped out on her crutches, fast as she could.  Struggling to get into his van, Skinner cursed, got out and shoved his hand between her legs, pushing up.  Tossing Ros's crutches after her, he slammed the door with irritation.  Peeling out of the driveway, Skinner grumbled that Ros better not get the idea that he was available to give rides to whores.  Ros decided it would be best to stay silent and just nod.  Skinner had barely stopped the van before Ramsay's driveway before ordering her out.  As she nearly fell getting out, her crutches were thrown beyond her and Ros had to throw herself forward to avoid the van as it sped off.  After a humiliating struggle to get her crutches and get back on her feet, Ros began the long trek up the driveway.  She was sweaty and aching by the time she rang the bell.  A maid answered and blandly told her that she was expecting in the yard.  To walk to the back of the house.  Ros wanted to cry as she began to poke crutches into the soft dirt and slippery grass.  Staggering up to a wooden fence six feet high, she swayed in front of the gate and yelled, _"Hello?  Ramsay, it's Ros!  Are you back there?"_

A moment later the gate swung open and there stood Ramsay, grinning.  _"So glad you could make it to my little party.  Come in and sit down.  You look a bit rough this morning."_ Ramsay led her through a large yard, past the pool and over to little patio area.  Indicating a lawn chair, Ramsay sits himself down in the chair next to it.  Thanking Ramsay, she awkwardly managed to get into the seat, then looked about for Theon.  He was a mere few feet away, filling a cooler with ice and beer bottles.  Reek does not look at her, nor say a word in fact, but continues to fill the cooler.  Ros could tell that something has changed yet again, Theon had no worse damage compared to herself.  However, the sudden tensing of both males, let her know to tread very carefully and she reconsidered hollering a hello.  Instead, Ros looked at Ramsay and asked politely, _"May I say hello to Reek?"_ Ramsay smirked and gave a small approving nod.  _"Oh, you are a quick learner, aren't you?  Very good, smart whore!  Yes, since you asked so nicely, you may.  Reek!  Come and say hello to Ros."_ Ramsay's voice was condescending but not upset.  Reek walked over, not to Ros but next to Ramsay, in fact, he only looked at Ramsay while he spoke.  _"Hello, Ros, I am grateful that my Master let you visit again."_ She felt a terrible chill go through her when Ramsay gave Theon a smile full of true affection.  _"Good boy, go back to setting up the yard for me."_ Nodding, Theon scurried back to the cooler.

Ros was smart enough to not make any comments at all.  They sat in silence, mostly watching as Reek set up the cooler, a grill and a lawn dart game.  Ramsay saw her confusion and laughed.  _"I know, it's fall and I am having Reek pull out summer stuff.  But it's warm enough still and since we all have the day to ourselves...I figured, why not?"_ She was saved from answering him by the gate crashing open then shut.  Joff looked worse than Ros did and deep inside, that made her smile.  He did not seem happy to be there and even less so, when he saw Ros.  Glaring at her, he mutters to Ramsay, _"What the fuck is she doing here?"_ Ramsay kicks a chair towards Joff and yells for Reek to bring everyone a beer.  _"Oh, Joff, how can you be mad at Ros?  It wasn't her fault that you got punished, she didn't tell on you, you know.  Besides, she is here today to make up for all your pains.  Ros wants to make you feel better, don't you, whore?"_ Flinching a bit from the vindictive tone, Ros nodded.  _"Y...Yes, I want to make up for..for your trouble, Joff."_ Reek handed each a beer, then kneels next to Ramsay, shivering, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.  Ramsay puts his hand on his pet's head and begins to play with the tangled curls.  Ignoring both Reek and Ros, Joff begins to complain to Ramsay.  Ros is seething deep inside, listening to Joff tell about how his mommy handles things.  She had no way of putting a camera out here and she listened, irritated.  Hearsay of a whore won't get very far in this town.

They talked of how Cersie had paid off Ros's mother, enough money they could move, if they chose it.  Ramsay told how his father had Locke burn down the tattoo parlor. Ros noted that Theon had no reaction to any of it.  Her nails were digging into her palms as the teens made jokes about their fathers out hunting whores to relax.  _"Fucking hypocrites!  I get nearly beat to death over a few cuts and my drunken cunt father is out there like a raging troll!  I hope his knuckles get broken!"_ Spat Joff, so indignant, popping some pills, washing it down with beer.  _"Reek, get me another beer!"_ He yelled, throwing the bottle at the cringing pet.  Ramsay moved so fast, he was on Joff before Ros's eyes could even register it.  The large hands were squeezing Joff's neck and the boy was turning purple, nails scratching at Ramsay.  _"You don't ever want to do that again, Joff.  Reek is mine, no one else touches him or hurts him.  I will kill you next time, understand?"_ Ramsay let go of Joff and stood over him, watching as the teen coughed and heaved.  _"Gods!  Ramsay..what the hell?  Fine!  All yours, sorry!"_   Only after Joff managed to sputter that out, did Ramsay walk back to his pet.  Reek was trying to right the chair and pick up the shattered glass.  Bending down, Ramsay moved his pet out of the glass and brushed him off.  _"Use the dustpan and brush, Reek.  I won't let you get hurt because of my prick friend.  He can get his own beer this time around since he scared you, pet."_ Reek looked grateful and thanked Ramsay before going to get the dustpan.

Joff snapped his fingers at Ros and demanded she get him a beer.  Not daring to object, Ros nodded and stood on her crutches.  As she brought him a beer, Ramsay sat back down, humor restored and lightly spoke to Joff.  _"Besides, I have provided you with your own toy, Joff.  I know it's hard for you not to have ALL the best toys around, I compromised.  You may not ever touch my pet, but I got you one of your own.  Ros likes to come over and see her best little buddy.  So since she is already here when you visit, just consider her your pet whore."_   Ros's hand was shaking as she handed Joff the beer.  He took it then leered up at her.  _"A pet whore..sounds fun, doesn't it, Ros?  Of course, I am not as lucky as Ramsay, my mother would never let me keep you in the house.  Not even in a dog house outside, which would be fitting for you.  But you don't need a collar or to leave home to know what you are, do you?  You do want to be my pet whore, right, Ros?"_ Her mouth opened but nothing came out for a moment, then Ramsay spoke so softly, she could barely hear it.  _"Ros, Joff wants an answer."_   The voice was filled with impending wrath, so Ros choked out words.  _"Yes, Joff, I want to be your..pet whore."_


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst. Party. Ever.

The day went agonizingly slow for Ros, but it was not boredom that was doing her in.  It was all the games that Ramsay and Joff thought would be fun for their pets to play.   At least there was one small kindness, Ramsay allowed her the beer and Joff gave her some oxycodone, to relax her.  Therefore, when Ramsay made Reek run around the grass like a dog, catching a ball, she did not react at all.  When the cruel teens made both Theon and Ros dunk their heads into the freezing pool to see who could hold breath longest, she barely cared.  She did cry silently when she and Reek were stripped of their clothes.  The two were made to sit on the patio chairs, side by side, each with their master in front of them, cocks out.  It was contest to see who could give the better blow job and the loser would be punished.   Reek won because Joff became rough and her leg made things awkward.  Joff dumped her out of the chair and took off his belt.  

Ros knew pleading would get her nowhere but she couldn't help it.  _"Joff, please, I am sorry...please don't hit me."_   Her answer was the belt whipping across her breasts, stealing her breath.  Writhing on the patio, crossing her arms over herself, drawing up her legs.  _"You are right, pet whore.  Just beating you is more my father's way of handling whores.  I have other ways.  Stand up now.  Move!"_   The belt snapped painfully across her back, as Ros struggled to her feet.  Ros could see Ramsay watching impassively, he was now in the chair, with Theon all cuddled in his lap.  She could see that Theon kept his eyes peeking only at his Master, but Ros could see the concern in his face.  That scared her bad enough that she suddenly wished they had all created an emergency exit plan.  _"Follow me, whore."_ With no choice, Ros limped forward, using the one crutch she could easily grab.

Joffery made Ros stand where the lawn darts were laying in a pile and she remembered the pencils thrown at Theon. _"Joff...please.."_ The belt left a welt across her ass and Ros went quiet again.  Her crutch was thrown across the lawn and she tried to steady herself, biting her lip not to plead.  _"Now, you will stand very still for me, won't you?  I want to play darts and you must stay perfectly still if you don't want to lose an eye or worse."_ Joff's voice was full of sadistic glee as he swiped up all the lawn darts and walked back a bit.  Ros stood with her arms out, desperatly trying to keep her balance.  The beer, oxycodone and terror added along with a broken leg, Ros never stood a chance.  Two darts barely missed her and a third grazed her leg, causing her to scream.  _"Joff, please, I can't do this, please.  Beat me with the belt if you want then!"_ Joff told her to shut up and threw another dart, this time it tangled in her hair.  Ros had enough and her fatal error was not knowing it was already too late.

Ramsay had been playing with his pet, enjoying how very submissive and eager Reek was today.  Reveling in how Reek even ignored his best friend for the sake of his Master.  When Ramsay noticed how terrified Ros's begging was, he turned around.  He was opening his mouth to tell Joff to knock it off, they could not afford an accident when Ros snapped.  She started to limp gracelessly towards Ramsay, begging with him, trying to get past Joff.  _"Ramsay, please!  Tell him to punish me another way, please!"_   Joff was enraged that this whore would dare override him as if he were not there and reacted before he thought.  The last lawn dart was thrown with deadly accurate force.  It went through her upper side and straight into her heart.  There was a shocked look upon her face and then she managed to strangle out, _"Why?"_ before collapsing. 

No matter how scared  he was for Ros, Reek kept his attention where it belonged.  He was learning and he could not afford mistakes.  Reek was dull minded these days, but he knows a test from Ramsay now.  This was a test, surely, a test to make sure Reek remembered that only his Master mattered.  Regardless of what happened to Ros, he knows it is only a challenge from Master.  But as always, as soon as he learns one thing, something else changes and new things shatter inside of him.  Ramsay was watching Joff and Ros then suddenly dumped Reek from his lap and ran forward, screaming, _"What the fuck did you do?"_   Reek looked up from the ground and froze, whimpering.  _"Ros?  Ros?"_ he managed to whisper as he watched her crumple to the ground with a red spot that just grows.  He began to crawl forward, not even able to walk.  Ramsay had punched Joff then knelt down next to Ros, swearing.  Reek timidly crawled next to Ramsay and stared down at his dying friend.  _"Master, please, I will be good, I swear.  But please, please, fix her, Master, please?"_

 _"Reek, she is dead, I can't fix that.  I can only fix what happens now."_ Standing up abruptly he said sharply, _"Reek, go upstairs to my room now.  I will be up in a moment."_ This was not a voice to argue with, ever, and sobbing, Reek stood up.  He twisted his hands and went quickly into the house.  Stopping twice to cry against a wall, he made it into the bedroom.  When Ramsay came in a moment later, Reek was curled under the desk weeping.  _"Reek, come here, quickly."_ Afraid that his Master will be mad that Reek was crying for Ros, he crawled forward.  However, Ramsay's voice was not angry, just nervous and tense.  _"Listen to me, pet, I want you to hide under my bed, nice and quiet.  Show me that you are obedient and loyal.  Stay there until I come for you, no matter how long it is, do you understand?"_ Nodding, Reek spoke, his voice clogged with tears.  _"Yes Master, I understand."_

Ramsay waited until he saw his pet crawl under the bed before he left the room.  Locking the bedroom door behind him, Ramsay went back outside to see Joff on the phone.  _"Who the fuck are you calling, you moron?"_ He hissed, already racing in his mind, ways to dispose of Ros.  Hanging up the phone, Joff said, _"My mother."  "You what?  Are you crazy?_ Ramsay nearly shrieked in enraged horror.  _"We are not going to remove all the evidence on our own, Ramsay!  Gregor will be  here soon, deal with it."_


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor demands that Joff and Ramsay go to see Cersie. Ramsay has a quick change of plans for Reek. Skinner and Damon are his babysitters. Ygritte and Gendry receive the tragic news via the cam.

While waiting for Gregor to show, Joff and Ramsay simply moved Ros behind a bush then covered her with a sheet.  Ramsay grabbed Osha, who was blank as always, but he knew she was afraid.  That meant she knows what they have done.  Slamming her against the wall, she grunted when her head thudded, Ramsay growled into her face with a biting grin.  _"You see and hear nothing, right, Osha?"  "I just do my job, Ramsay, please."_ Ramsay knocked her head against the wall again.  _"Nothing! I see and hear nothing."_ She yelled desperately.  _"Please, my son means everything to me, I am loyal, I need this job more than anything."_ Letting go of the terrified maid, Ramsay says, _"You will not tell my father or anyone else.  Don't cross me or I swear I will hurt your son right in front of you.  It won't be hard for me to get to him, you know that, right?"_   With wide eyes, Osha begged, hugging herself _.  "Ramsay, please don't.  Not my son, I would never say anything.  I won't tell your father, I won't."_ Nodding, Ramsay left the maid to sob and went outside as Joff yelled that someone was coming.

Ramsay stepped out the glass patio doors and saw Gregor standing over Joff, menacingly.  _"Can you get rid of this?"_   Ramsay asked, walking over, not caring what the Mountain was saying to Joff.  Turning his head Gregor stared at Ramsay with the same look of disgust.  _"Both of you fucking cunts better get your asses over to see Cersie right now.  The car is waiting for you, go now.  This mess will be all gone when you return."_   Ramsay stood for a second, looking nervously towards his bedroom window.  Gregor followed his look and sneered.  _"Don't worry, you little freak.  No one will touch your little pet as long as he is out of the way.  We are just removing any evidence that the whore was ever here."_ Ramsay said, _"Yes, well, she was in my bedroom before, I mean the other day.  That is where Reek is."_ He could stick Reek in the cage, where no one could be bothered by him.  But his pet has been trying so hard to be good, it would not be fair.  Ramsay does try to be fair, after all.  He has an idea. _"Wait a minute then, let me bring him too.  I will just grab him."_ Joff shook his head as Gregor swore.  _"No, my mother will be pissed if he comes inside.  She knows about what he is, Ramsay, to her it's just another whore.  She is going to be angry enough."_

Skinner and Damon had just left school when both phones got texts from Ramsay.  Snorting, Damon dug out his phone while saying to Skinner, _"You owe me five bucks, told you he would call for us to drive the whore home!"  "I owe you shit, he wants us to babysit his fucking pet!  Either way, it still sucks!  They got to stay out of school, party then order us around, it fucking sucks!  Now we get to baby sit."_ Grinning, Damon responded, _"True, but maybe we can make it worth our while and have some fun!"_ They headed at their usual breakneck speed for Ramsay's.  Running up the stairs, Ramsay hoped he was making the right choice, but he did not trust these men around his pet.  Gregor would squash Reek the second he screamed in fear at the sight of these men.  Opening the door, he yelled, _"Reek, come out now, hurry, fast!"_ Scrambling, the overwrought Reek came out.  Yanking Reek to his feet, ignoring the cry of panic, he begins to dress Reek fast.  When he takes off Reek's collar and tosses it on the bed, the pet had to speak.  _"Master, please, what have I done?"_ Even in his hurry, Ramsay smiled at this display and reassured, _"No Reek, you did nothing wrong.  I am not mad but I need you dressed to go out, right away.  You are going to stay with Damon and Skinner until I come for you, Reek.  I need to go with Joff and you cannot stay here right now.  You will behave for my friends, won't you?"_ Ramsay's voice dipped dangerously low at the end and Reek nodded.  _"Yes, I will behave, I promise.  Master please, I am so scared."_

Ramsay finished dressing Reek and then suddenly hugged him tightly.  _"Reek, I swear to you, I would never have allowed Joff to kill your friend.  I am very sorry that she died.  He will pay for it, I promise.  I need you to be very focused right now, Reek.  No more thinking of Ros, she is gone and I am in trouble.  I need to handle this trouble while you are behaving for my friends.  I will tell them not to hurt you, but I will tell them that if you misbehave, they can lock you up.  It could be a cage or a closet, Reek, or the back of the van, until I can come get you.  And I don't know if I will be back before very late."_   Reek wailed against his Master and promised, _"Good Reek, I will be very good and loyal.  No cage, please, Master, I will be very good, I swear it.  I love you, please, I do, please don't let them lock me up!"_ Ramsay pushed Reek away and changed his own clothing fast.  _"Reek, I simply have no time for any of your panic attacks today.  It is simple, behave and they won't lock you up."_ Reek disagreed with that, he knows how cruel Skinner and Damon are.  They will fake a reason, any reason to lock him up, once Ramsay gives them permission for it.  However, he cannot disagree with the order, Ramsay was tense and jumpy, Reek knew it would be dangerous to anger him.  So he simply stood still and waited until Ramsay grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the house.

Ygritte and Gendry sat side by side on his bed, eyes streaming with tears, holding hands.  When they had come home they had checked the cameras and they just finished fast forwarding.  They watched Ramsay pull Theon out of the room, the words of Ros's death still echoing. 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay must face Cersie after giving Reek to Damon and Skinner. Asha and Sandor have trouble.

Ramsay waited on the curb a block away from the house, fuming.  Joff's uncle Jaime was driving them and he wouldn't even let Reek in the car to go up the street.  Fucking stuck up piece of shit, just like his sister.  Ramsay told Reek as they walked about how the rumor was that Jaime and Cersie have been fucking for years.  The only one in town who doesn't seem to know that is Robert.  Not giving a shit right now about public views and worried about Cersie, worried that his father will find out, so fuck it.  He slung an arm over Reek and pulled him close, letting his pet rest his head, trying to gain comfort from his Master.  Ramsay gained comfort from that.  As soon as the van pulled up and Damon opened the passenger door, Ramsay spoke.  _"Joff killed Ros.  We are covering this up tight, but I need you to keep Reek safe until I am done.  Do not hurt him, don't even think of raping him, understand?  If he freaks out or tries to run, which I am sure he will not, then you can lock him in a closet or the van.  Not a cage."_ Reek wept and hugged his Master at the kind concessions.  _"I will be a good obedient pet, I promise, Master.  Thank you so much."_

As soon as Ramsay saw Reek in the van, he ran over to Jaime's car, who just pulled up, idling.  _"Move it, we don't have all day for your little perversions."_ Ignoring Jaime's taunt, Ramsay got in the back and stared out the window as they drove.  He hoped he has made the right choice, what if the boys got bored and tormented Reek anyway.  What if they decide a blow job or two wasn't hurting or raping Reek?  Fuck, it was too late now and Ramsay just had to hope Cersie finished her lectures sooner rather than later.  Joff sat in the front, in sullen, scared silence while his Uncle ranted at him.  _"I mean, how stupid can you be, Joff?  The same girl that you hurt not two days ago?  You had to kill her, torturing wasn't enough for you?  Your mother should have you put away, should do it to you and your father, I swear."_ Joff muttered, _"I always thought you said you wanted Robert to get put down like an animal.  Now you want him and I put away?  Why not just put me down too then?."_ Jaime seemed to struggle with that for a second before responding. _"You are my sister's son.  I could never kill her child, no matter how much you deserve it."_ The tension in the car remained until they arrived.  Jaime silently led the two boys through the mansion until they reached Cersie's room.  Knocking on the door, Jaime opened it and ushered the boys in.

Skinner and Damon told Reek sit on the floor just behind their seats, so he wasn't in the dark back by himself.  This was perceived as a kindness and Theon thanked them for it.  Soon he figured out that they were enjoying having a slave for the time being.  That was fine, he would comply, grateful that it was just serving and not hurting.  So he handed them cigarettes and then lit them.  Theon scuttled in back for drinks in a cooler and brought them forth, quickly.  He was a cup holder now and was very careful not to spill their drinks, also to keep them level with their hands.  He spoke only when they wanted an answer and he was respectful in responding.  Theon was starting to relax slightly, thinking he might come out of this trip alright.  Then they got to their destination and they all got out of the van.  To his confusion, Theon saw they were in front of a pizza parlor and he stared at Skinner confused.  _"We are hungry, Reek.  Since you have promised to be good, you can have dinner too.  After all, don't babysitters sometimes sneak treats or ignore curfews and shit...well, we are babysitters today.  So if you want to eat, you can.  Your uncle Skinner says so."_   Laughing, Damon pushes Theon into the restaurant, Skinner following. 

Asha and Sandor were running about town, their eyes scanning everywhere.  _"They are out here somewhere and I just can just feel the stupid wafting off of them."_ Muttered Sandor, worried that everything will fall, if they don't find Gendry and Ygritte. While showing them the footage, they waited until the two were engrossed with Ramsay's confession of Joff to slip away.  Asha had seen them popping pills and drinking when they arrived after the desperate phone call.  _"Whatever they are planning, it not only won't work but might get us all killed.  I blame you, Asha, I warned you not to get involved again!"  "I love you Dog..but shut the fuck up and keep driving."_


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Ygritte are hell bent on vengeance. Ramsay and Joff face off against Cersie. Damon and Skinner reveal their reason for being so nice to Theon.

Gendry and Ygritte were not clear, but they felt they were.  Oh, the rage washed away grief, much like the pills had washed away all sense.  They were going for revenge, pure and simple.  They told themselves and each other it was to try and save Theon before he was next, but it was a lie.  They told themselves it was because Joff had killed Ros but that was a lie too.  What they did not say was they wanted vengeance for having to hear it, see all they have and still not have enough to be assured of the downfall.  So if they cannot do this through legal channels, it was time for their own version of justice and damn the consequences.  Seeing Ramsay and Theon at the corner was ideal, but other cars were there.  Also, Damon and Skinner pulled up seconds later.  Ramsay got into a different car with Joff and the infamous Jaime Lannister.  Ygritte laughed bitterly and said, _"Perfect that he is getting a ride from a lawyer.  Don't bother with him yet.  Just follow Skinner."_

Joff and Ramsay entered a room that was decorated in gold, as if they were in a treasure box.  Ramsay hated it as much as he hated his father's pure white living room.  Cersie was impeccable as usual, every inch the high society bitch and she slowly walked towards them.  When she stood in front of her son, she slapped him with all her strength.  _"How could you?  How could you do this to our family, to put us all in danger this way?  Apparently talking with your father does not work either.  What will Joff?  Because I will go any length to protect our family, my son.  Must I hire a private doctor for you?  Maybe you need medication to control these sick urges of yours."_ Joff held his face and stared up in surprise, then growing horror at her threat.  _"No, mother, I am sorry.  It was truly an accident, I would never have killed her on purpose.  I swear it.  Ask Ramsay, he'll tell you, he was right there!"_

Ramsay nodded in agreement and Cersie rolled her eyes.  _"I don't care if it was an accident or not and I would not believe anything your friend says.  I know how men work, they lie for each other.  Besides it matters not how it happened but that it did.  Now I have to pay men extra money to handle it...or call your father's friends to fix it.  They of course will tell your father..and yours, Ramsay."_ Both boys froze upon hearing that and Ramsay said carefully, _"Mrs. Lannister, we would do anything for you to please handle this yourself.  We swear to you that it will never happen again."_ Smirking at him, Cersie walked over to her desk and sat down.  _"As it happens, I do have a little favor I need done.  So I will clean this mess for you both, on the promise that it never happens again.  And you will both do me my favor.  Agreed?"_ Joff cleared his throat and asked, _"What is the favor?"_ Cersie tilted her head and responded, _"Does it really matter?  Agree or I call Robert and Roose."_ Both boys agreed.

Theon waited for the pizza, got Damon and Skinner the drinks, brought napkins.  He was silent and obedient, hoping for this mercy to continue.  Trying so hard to concentrate on behaving and not think of Ros at all.  Every time he did tears filled his eyes and he was afraid that one of them will ask why.  They allowed him to sit in the booth against the wall, nearly crushed by Damon.  A piece of pizza was thrown on a napkin and handed to him.  Giving thanks, he timidly ate, drinking the soda he was offered.  It was evident a moment later why the two were being so nice and allowing Theon dinner with them.  They began to question him about everything that has transpired that day.  Theon made it through a full cup of coke and two pieces of pizza before he finished answering their questions.  As soon as he had no more to say, they ignored him to talk.  Finishing their food, Theon threw away all their trash and followed them to the van.

The parking lot was busy, as it just became the normal dinner hour and families were piling out of cars.  Gendry gritted his teeth in frustration watching Damon shove Reek into the back of the van.  Grimly, they followed that van, heading towards Skinner's trailer. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte and Gendry attempt a rescue for Theon, driven by the murder of Ros. Damon and Skinner are taken by surprise. Then Reek has a revelation. A tragedy occurs and leaves some dead, some missing.....

When they left the pizza parlor and entered the deserted parking lot of the trailer park, Reek was between them.  Then he wasn't and it took a second to piece together what had just happened.  Why Skinner and Damon were on the ground, writhing around.  Ygritte dropped her lead pipe to grab Reek's arm, but Gendry held his at the ready.  Reek could see that Gendry really wanted one of them to try and stand.  _"Come on, Theon, we have to run fast now!"_ Ygritte was met defiance as Reek dug his heels in and nearly spat out, _"Not Theon! I hate that name, my daddy always said it, over and over!  Ramsay knows I hate that name, so he gave me a new one!"_ Ygritte screwed up her face in desperation and confusion.  _"What the?  Theon, how could Ramsay have known you hated your name?"_

Theon opened his mouth and as he answered his face suddenly shown amazement.  _"Because I told him when I was seven!  When we were just little kids, I said to him, I said I would rather be anyone but Theon!  And he said, he really did, he said, "Even if it meant worse, even if it meant being like..a slave or pet?"  I told him, yes, yes, I would rather be a slave and a pet then a Theon Greyjoy."_   WIth huge eyes and such strong intensity, he stared at Ygritte, as he yanked his hand away.  _"Then I told him I would hope that my owner would at least be someone I could love, or someone who could love me."  "Ramsay said that a Master would be cruel and very strict.  That an owner could hurt simply because they want to."  "Do you know what I said back, know what I said?"_   Reek nearly shrieked this.  _"I told him that was fine! I was used to pain, when I was little, I thought it was my father's way of caring.  I told him as long as at least one of us could love the other, it would still be better than ever hearing Theon again."_

Reek could feel Gendry directly behind him, but he wasn't done telling his story.  He had to because the sudden remembrance was too much to keep inside.  _"Let me finish, Gendry, please, listen...Ramsay said to me, if I ever can, I will save you, take away your name too.  You will be my pet and I will be your Master.  I will be cruel and you will hurt for me when I need you to.  And I will love you and you can love me.  Because no one else is ever going to love people like us.  I told him I promised to be his pet if he could save me.  He smiled and told me my name was Reek.  I said I did not like that name and he knocked me out of the tree, broke my arm.  So I knew he meant it, I was a slow learner, I knew now that he would really save me.  SO I was Reek.  And he found me, saved me!  I had forgotten, how could I have forgotten?  He must have been so hurt!"_ Ygritte could not take another second of the twisted justification and reached forward to haul Reek away.

Ygritte somehow in her pot hazed mind always saw the happy ending to this shit.  Even after she knew Ros was dead, still this was an action, a needed vengeance to carry out.  Theon was going to go with them and she would somehow find a way to find a doctor to make him not be Reek.  Then she would marry Gendry and things would come clean.  The bad guys would all go to jail and Theon would have a nice life, with his married friends.  So it was more shocking to her than to Gendry when Skinner's knife came out and slashed the back of both knees.  Screaming, Gendry fell, Reek bouncing off him and trying to stagger away on all fours.  By the time Ygritte grabbed her pipe and was there, Skinner was already drawing his knife across Gendry's throat.  So Ygritte brought the pipe down with strength she did not know she had.  Skinner fell with a thud on top of Gendry, but she saw something from the corner of her eye. 

Turning fast, there was Theon, wringing his hands and backing up, tears streaming.  _"Oh, I am sorry, Ygritte, but you need to get away.  If Ramsay gets you for this.."  "You are running away with me, Theon."_ Shaking his head, Reek yelled again, _"Not Theon, Reek, Ramsay's Reek.  Reek needs Ramsay and Ramsay needs Reek."_ With that, he turned and ran as fast as he could.  Ygritte could not understand how such a thin, fragile looking boy could run so fast.  But her eyes were wild with grief and frustrated anger.  As Theon disappeared over a fence into a wooded area, Ygritte gave chase.  Leaving behind two seventeen year old boys to bleed to bleed to death, neither able to make a sound.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joff and Ramsay show at Skinner's trailer to discover a grisly sight. Reek remembers a game he always lost to Ramsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR NOZUONODIE  
> you have more control than you think....how else could I have written this chapter with you in mind? for you, sweetie...chin up!

As Joff turned into the dirt path that signaled the end of the trailer park, where only two trailers remained, Ramsay became chilled.  The only trailers there were Ygritte's and Skinner's.  Both were empty looking and silent, except one should not be.  Skinner had texted him that this is where they were bringing Reek after going for pizza.  By now he should be here, in fact, he figured they would get here about fifteen minutes ago.  But dead silence, no movement, nothing.  Joff was still relieved to have escaped his mother's clutches and nervous about what favor he would be called to perform.  _"They got caught in traffic?"_ he offered weakly.  Ramsay shook his head as he got out of the car.  _"No, we went the same way, no traffic."_   Joff slammed his door shut and with a sadistic grin offered, _"Maybe they had so much fun tormenting Reek, they forgot the time?"_ Glaring with a deadly tone, Ramsay said softly, _"They would not dare touch him without my permission."  "Just joking, calm down, it's probably just.."_ and that is when his voice just dried out.  Because here was Skinner's van and Gendry's car, not too far ahead...here were bodies, flies drawn to the pools of cooling blood and slow rotting flesh.

 _"That bitch actually killed Skinner, the cunt, I will take fucking days to kill her."_ Murmured Joff, who was kicking gently at the dead bodies.  His voice sounded full of admiration for the depth of the carnage. Ramsay was finding it hard to breath, that dumb red haired slut, that fucking gash, took his Reek!  Dared to steal his pet!  Kill his friend and steal his property!  A groan was heard and both drew knives as they silently went towards the sound.  Damon was trying to crawl slowly, inch by painful inch towards the door to Skinner's trailer, mostly delirious.  It took several tries for them to get any answers out of him.  He had been hit by a pipe in the head and back by Gendry.  _"Things were black, then I saw Skinner cut Gendry's neck and the bitch went nuts.  She smashed Skinner's head in, I stayed still as if I were dead, thank God.  Then she called Reek "Theon" tried to grab him and he went apeshit.  Screamed he was Reek, that he needed Ramsay and climbed over the fence into the woods.  She chased after him."_ Ramsay felt warmth flow through him, his pet remembered to be loyal, then felt icy terror at Ygritte catching Reek.  Growling, he said to Joff, _"Call Locke on this one.  Get Qyburn to see Damon, I am going to find Reek.  Just tell Locke that my foster brother had been kidnapped by Ygritte and Gendry.  My boys tried to save him but failed."_ With that Ramsay climbed over the fence and began tracking down his Reek, hunting down Ygritte.  

As a little boy, Theon was terrible at tag or any game that involved chasing.  As a teen, he still sucked at it and so he did not even try.  There was only one game little Theon was good at and that was hide and seek.  Unless he was playing hide and seek with Ramsay that is.  Ramsay always found him because he was better at everything and Theon knew it.  Reek knew that even better and so as soon as he saw a rotted hollow log, he slithered into it, holding his breath.  Listening to Ygritte smash through the woods, hearing her sometimes scream his name, he shut his eyes and went back to the foster care.  When they were in the foster home, well intentioned adults would force all the children to play hide and seek.  That meant the bully and the weepy boy as well.  Theon would find places that he swore no one could find him.  He would use his hands and feet to press himself against either sides of the large dirty chimney, or deep inside an attic chest.  All the other kids would never find him, but always at some point, Ramsay would.  The light would burst down onto him in the trunk, as would Ramsay's mean, victorious smile.  Or a strong fist would yank on Theon's leg, causing Theon and an amazing amount of choking chimney dust to fall before Ramsay.  So Reek just waited, knowing eventually his Master would always find him.

Ramsay did not crash through the woods, he carefully walked, his eyes missing nothing, as he tracked his prey.  He could see where Ygritte went thrashing around for Reek, more importantly, he saw the tracks of where Reek had veered off the main pathway.  Following the skid marks of someone sliding down past thorny bushes and piles of trash, to a rotted log.  As Ramsay approached the log very quietly, he remembered hide and seek as children with Reek.  He smiled knowing Reek had remembered the same.  Just in case however, he nearly whispered, _"Reek?"_ A strangled cry of terror and gratitude told him he was correct.  Ramsay knelt down and pulled his fragile pet out of the log and into his arms.  Reek cried into Ramsay's neck while trying to babble what had happened, but was nearly incoherent.  Holding his traumatized little pet tightly, Ramsay reassured him.  _"It's alright now, I have you, I will NEVER let them take you again like that.  I will keep you safe, I promise."_ Reek trembled and seemed to crawl into his Master then sobbed out, _"I did not try and run from you, I would never, ever, because I love you.  I am your Reek...your pet...I remember now, Master...so stupid so dim, but I remember now.  I remember the promise."_ For a moment, Ramsay just shoved Reek's face further into his neck.  Because Ramsay had to force his tears back, tears of so many things and had his pet seen those tears, unthinkable.  


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has found his Reek, Ygritte has no idea how close to danger she is. Locke confronts Joff and tries to decide how to handle this mess. Gregor and Cersie are having a moment. Gregor reminisces about just how deadly and evil his Mistress really is.  
> Warning: extreme triggers are in this chapter, please beware and read at your own risk.

The wind rustled the leaves at their feet and above them in the uncaring trees, Fall happening regardless of the drama below.  Then a faint cry, a bit louder and the words came down gently,like the leaves.  _"Theon!  Goddamn you, Theon!  Gendry died for you, I just killed a person for you! Have some fucking decency and balls, show yourself!  I cannot save you if you won't come out!  Theon!"_ The voice was hoarse with tears, grief and barely held in hysteria.  It also sounded fairly close by.  Ramsay's arms tightened around Reek like steel clamping on weak bones and the pet whimpered in pain.  Then Ramsay pushed his pet away and stood up, his icy eyes scanning ahead of them.  Another cry of that hated name, more crackling of leaves, twigs being carelessly broken as the girl desperately searched.  Reek peeked up at his Master and the look on Ramsay's face terrified him.  He wanted to scurry back into the log, he wanted to scream out for Ygritte to run away, fast.  Of course, he was a good, loving pet and would never dare to do these things.  But that look, oh, it was not just rage or violence there, it was a rictus of death with sharp teeth.  The eyes were of a beast that knew it was time for blood and the rending of flesh.  If Ramsay had suddenly howled, grew fur and claws, Reek would not have been surprised. 

When Reek pressed his legs together, so scared he was almost peeing himself, that terrible gaze turned towards him.  In utter and complete fear now, Reek cowered, uttering a small desperate, shameful cry as his bladder indeed released.  The scent of urine and fear seemed to excite Ramsay further and his pet threw himself flat, face into the dirt.  Tasting leaves and copper in his mouth, Reek begged submissively as his Master stared at him.  _"Please, oh please, your Reek, good Reek, a good pet.  I am loyal, I obey, I love you, Master.  Do not kill your pet, please."_   he sobbed out, beginning to very slowly squirm forward, to afraid of this beast version of Ramsay to even crawl.  Ramsay watched his terrified pet squirm on his belly like a lowly creature, piss and dirt, he really did reek now, he was Reek and Ramsay would not kill him.  No, he had other prey in mind, but part of him wanted to attack.  To feel the terror, taste dirt and blood on his Reek's flesh, to cover the scent of urine with the scent of Ramsay's own come.  So breathing heavily, Ramsay watched until Reek was at his feet, kissing and licking desperately at the steel toe boots. 

When he spoke, it was the growl of a predator, his words barely controlled, teeth bared, fists tightly clenched.  _"Reek, I am going hunting now.  I am hunting that whore, I can smell her blood already.  You will follow me, you will obey me.  Not a word, not a single mistake, Reek, it would be dangerous right now for you.  Do you understand me?"_ Reek nodded so fast his neck hurt and the world spun for a moment.  He was very quiet and careful now, and he understood the warning very well.  This was not a matter of punishment for a bad pet, this was real and deadly.  This was a beast that cannot control itself much longer and needs prey.  If Reek cried out or made a wrong move, his Master might kill him even though he would regret it later.  Reek knew something that Ygritte and the others did not understand.  If the system years back had truly worked, both Reek and Ramsay would live out their days in some institution.  Because Ramsay was a killer, he could not help it.  Because Theon wanted to be Reek, who loved a killer and could not help it.  Ramsay began to silently go forward, towards the noisy prey, and his faithful, piss stained pet, followed. 

Locke listened to Joff's whining voice for maybe three seconds before hitting him.  _"Shut the fuck up and just answer my questions.  Fucking freaks, what the fuck is wrong with you two?  Look at this mess!  Your fathers are going to know this time!  I don't care what Mommy does or how well she can suck me off or take it up the ass!  This is getting a bit much. Just answer the questions or so help me, I will beat you for your father!  Where's Ramsay and his little dog?"_ Choking down anger and helpless shame at the slap and words about his mother, Joff managed, _"In the woods.  Damon said Ygritte chased Reek past that fence, Ramsay went to find them."_ In frustration, Locke ran a hand through his hair and swore.  His men were already setting up the scene to make it look quite differently then it has really happened. Will more bodies appear in the woods now?  Grabbing the blonde sniveling brat, he shoved him harshly into his shiny car that mommy bought him.  Then Locke half carried the groaning Damon and tossed him into the back seat.  _"Drive to Ramsay's house, the maid will let you in.  Qyburn will meet you there to take care of your friend.  You stay there, in the house, call and speak to no one.  Understand?"_ Just in case, Locke took Joff's phone and pocketed it.  _"Go now before I kill the two of you myself!"_

Gregor was using his tongue in such a gentle manner which was in sharp contrast to his thick fingers.  Fingers, four of them that were pushing in and out of Cersie as if stabbing her to death, as she writhed.  Those perfectly manicured nails had been scratching gently as he pleasured her.  Now the soft hands grabbed at his head, amazingly strong and she panted harshly, moving, rubbing herself against his face.  _"Almost there, yes, more, you know how I want it."_ She softly hissed, tossing her head back and nearly smothering him as her climax drew closer.  He did, the Mountain knew exactly how she wanted it, the slut, fanciest woman in town, but the biggest whore as well.  Having sucked him off expertly just a bit ago, Gregor was obliged to return the favor and his tongue flicked faster against her clit.  His arm nearly screamed in pain at how fast and hard she liked to be fingered, but he obeyed.  Any other woman would have screamed it was too much by now, even the ones he paid would have cried for mercy, not this bitch. 

Cersie loved taking everything just a tad too far, most had no idea how brutal she was.  Even her own husband misjudged her. The very first time Gregor was there and Robert beat her, Gregor learned how crazy this woman was.  Even as Robert was punching her, she lunged at him, giving him gouges, trying for his eyes, until her husband hit her hard enough to knock her into the wall.  As the blood clotted and bruises formed, as Robert swore and drank straight from a bottle, telling her how it was her own fault, Gregor stood stunned.  Cersie did not cry or whine, not even begged for Robert to stop, not once.  She gave back as good as she got, until she could not anymore.  Staring with heated eyes at Robert until he finally was unnerved and left the room, the woman turned her gaze onto Gregor. _"Fuck me, right now, hard.  Pretend I am one of those little schoolgirls that I have heard you like to rape.  Make it hurt and make me come.  Now, you fucking degenerate."_ After a second of surprise, he did.

  Never before has he met such a deadly woman, he has killed many in her name already.  Never has he ever fucked anyone like her and probably never will again.  That year, Robert had quietly and begrudgingly gave him a reasonable bonus in his usual pay.  Cersie gave him a bonus too, in her bedroom, a slightly drugged little homeless girl.  After checking for cameras and making sure this was not her version of a sick joke, Gregor enjoyed his bonus.  To his utter delight and horror, she stayed and was as ruthless and sick as he himself was.  So he did anything this most dangerous whore wants, always.  When her bruised flesh was driven to tearing and blood by his merciless fingers, Cersie came with a scream.  He stopped his fingers but kept the very light and fast movements with his tongue, knowing she liked to come back down to it.  As she shuddered and moaned, the phone rang.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay hunts Ygritte. Reek is forced to follow but refuses to be a witness to it. Locke tries to stop his boss's son in time.

Ygritte could not stop the tears that leaked nor the agony that made her stop and pull her own hair.  It seemed unbelievable to her that Gendry was dead, that she has murdered even such a vile person as Skinner.  Her arms ached horribly and her heart felt broken, that made it real and she was devastated.  Part of her wanted to find Theon and save him but part of her wanted to hurt him too.  This all would not have happened if he would just have gone with them.  If Ros had not tried to save him in the first place, if they had listened to Asha and Gregor, if Theon had not been such a coward.....So many what if's and none of them meant anything now.  It was all broken now, she had no idea how the pieces could ever be picked up.  Will she end up in prison or juvenile detention?  Can she be tried as an adult?  Who will hide her, protect her, defend her now?  So she told herself, find Theon and go from there, but where was he?

Ramsay was in hunting mode now, he was not in his mind, his senses were all focused on his prey.  He could smell her desperation and fear, soon he would be tasting her blood, but this was different.  It was not like it was when he had Joff, Skinner and Damon with him.  There was no sadistic cat calling and laughter as they easily tracked their stumbling prey.  No, this was just him, this was vengeance, this was a beast planning to rip a bitch to shreds.  He wanted to wreck her face before she died, just as Skinner's face was destroyed.  How dare this cunt kill his friend, even worse, much worse was that Ygritte tried to take something of Ramsay's.  How dare she try and take his Reek, his property, his pet?  The one and only thing that loved him and would spill blood willingly for him, she tried to steal???  Oh, Ygritte will pay for her own part and Gendry's since he could not hurt him anymore, that was alright, she will pay in full.

Reek struggled to keep up yet remain quiet and not give any reason for Ramsay to turn on him.  Panting in terror, he was hoping that Ygritte would get out of the woods before Ramsay caught up to her.  He did not wish to witness whatever his Master will do to her.  He is aware of what Master and his friends have done to others, the same as he knows what Roose and Robert do.  What if Ramsay made him watch or worse, join in some way, it was unthinkable!  He couldn't disobey, it would not be the cage or a beating, not when his Master was like this, it could be death.  Yet, to hurt or murder one of his own friends?  Wandering, frantic thoughts have made him slower and Ramsay was beyond sight now.  Reek hurried to catch up, trying so hard to not draw any attention from Ramsay's deadly hunt.  With horror, he saw his Master again, just barely ahead of them, was a flash of red hair.  Oh, Gods, someone help her, something help her, Reek thought, prayed, but no one could hear.

Ygritte heard the smallest sound. Nothing of note really, yet the hairs on the back of her neck raised.  Turning, she saw Ramsay Bolton and his face, oh, his eyes, the eyes!  They were like fire and ice all at once, his face frozen in a sadistic beastly joy.  He was not going to rape her or beat or cut her, he was going to kill her, she knew this, felt it in her bones.  Unable to help it, she screamed and ran, never before so fast, because she was running for her life.  With an actual howl, a true joyful sound of a beast that has found its prey, he launched after her.  Reek knew he could never match their pace, nor did he wish to, if he could avoid seeing this, he would.  Unwillingly, he followed, but at a deliberate slow pace, praying his Master would not see this as disobedience.  Ramsay wanted to toy with her the way he has done with others, but the rage has taken over and it was all seen through a red film.  He launched himself and landed on her, he could hear a bone break somewhere.  The agonized scream just made him more violent and it was all mist, blood mist now, Ramsay was gone.  Deep down somewhere, he knew his jaws were aching, badly, and he was coughing on something. 

Leaving the men to deal with the death scene, knowing Gregor was on his way as well, Locke was in the woods.  It was not hard to find them, he followed the screams.  First he saw the little creature of the sociopath, huddled against a tree, hands over his eyes.  _"Where?"_ he growled, shoving at the pitiful coward.  _"Just ahead, I think..I think he is eating her."_   The boy whimpered and Locke swore, running ahead fast.  When Locke reached them, he nearly threw up at the sight, once he saw she was still alive.  Ramsay was biting through her face, his own face a mask of gore and he was mindless in his savagery.  Locke had to kick the boy twice hard before growling Ramsay looked up.  Seeing the blank eyes, he kicked Ramsay in the face, knocking him off the girl.  Only then did Ramsay begin to remember he was a human, not some animal and began to spit flesh from his mouth.  Locke stared down at the bones peeking out of the girl's body and the mostly bitten through face.  He saw she was trying to scream and could no longer do so.  Cursing, he bent down and pulled out his knife and slit her throat in mercy.

Reek was still hiding at the tree, he refused to see what was happening and was just beyond sight.  After a moment, Ramsay came to his senses and used his shirt to clean off his face, best he could.  Suddenly, he froze then growled out, _"Reek?  Where is he?  REEK!"_ With a wretched cry, Reek came into view, the sight of Ramsay covered in drying blood and flesh, only the brilliant eyes there.  It nearly stopped his heart and he fell to the ground, crawling, no strength left.  Refusing to look at the remains that Locke stood over, he crawled over to his Master, praying the blood lust has left him.  That it would not spill over to him.  Ramsay watched his fearful crawl and that helped center him.  By the time Reek had reached him, crawled over and frantically rubbed his face on Ramsay's knee, Ramsay was all Ramsay again.  Reaching out a bloody hand, he stroked the pet's hair, noting how his little Reek did not even dare cringe from the gore streaked hand.  This pleased him and Ramsay stood up, only to face a furious Locke.

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Reek must care for Ramsay and it scares him. Locke gives instructions. Roose returns and speaks with Theon.

If Reek had not been peeking up timidly at his Master, he would have missed the whole confusing moment.  Ramsay seemed to be confused as to why Locke was there and then slowly Ramsay looked over at Ygritte.  His brows furrowed and he held his gory hands up, staring at them.  Then even as Locke was hitting his hands down, cursing at him, he blanked out.  It was as if someone shut down the light inside Ramsay's eyes and he just stood still, eyes seeing nothing.  Reek whined, confused and scared, but Locke just swore again.  _"Ah, not this shit again!  Roose never should have taught the boy to hunt.  Every fucking time."_   His fear of this non-Master look, that Reek broke a rule.  He meekly glanced up at the swearing man and stammered, _"Please, what is wrong with Master?"_ Sneering down at Reek, Locke said, _"You still here?  Why don't you keep running, little pet before he wakes up.  No, I am joking, don't fucking cry, pathetic...listen little foster brother of the crazy freak, he is blanked out.  He will be fine in a while.  We will get him back to the house and you are going to do what I tell you, understand?"_ As soon as Reek nodded, Locke continued.  _"You will take both of you in the shower, get scrubbed very well, even under his nails, and yours.  All the clothing goes in a trash bag which you will stick on the hall floor."_

Time seemed to speed up and slow down all at once.  Reek was on his feet like a real person again and he was clinging to his unresponsive Master.  Well, at least he would not speak nor look at his pet.  However, whether it was Locke's authoritative voice or his Reek's tiny voice, Ramsay obeyed it.  He would move where ever directed, when Locke wrapped a large blanket around him to obscure his features and trap any DNA, Ramsay simply accepted it.  Just on the other side of the railroad tracks, away from the trailer park and fence, a van waited for them.  Reek held his Master tightly, snuggling as close as he could, wishing Ramsay would speak, even if it was to be mad at Reek.  Tears fell as Reek began to fear that his Master was too far gone to return, then what would Reek do?  He, Reek, since there was no other boy to speak to with instructions, was told to go inside.  He was told that Joff and Damon were there, upstairs with Qyburn.  Reek was told that after he showered himself and Ramsay, that Qyburn should see Ramsay if he did not become aware by then.   With great tenderness and respect, the faithful pet removed his Master's clothing and then his own, placing them in the hallway, tied in a trash bag.  Fixing the water just the way Master likes it, Reek led him into the shower and washed them both very carefully.  Only after he dried them carefully laid his Master in the bed, covering him, trying not to panic, he did he remember his collar.

Gasping in horror, he cannot imagine his Master coming aware to see his disobedient pet without a collar inside the house!  Fast as he could, Reek put on his shorts, then left the room, shutting the door silently.  Then he ran down the stairs, his only thought was to get to the end table in the foyer, to the collar.  As he scooped up the collar, spinning at the same time to run back upstairs, worst thing of all.  Reek crashed into Roose Bolton, Ramsay's father, his foster father, Sir and that might be the only other person to terrify him.  It was more than that this man was a ruthless killer of his own right, this was the one person who had the power to remove Reek from Ramsay.  Overwhelmed from everything, and it was the last straw, not knowing what else to do, Reek dropped to his knees.  _"Please, Sir, forgive me, I am so sorry, I am sorry, please.  Don't make me leave, I will never run again, I will behave, I swear it."_ he babbled, still clutching the collar, trembling, weeping.  With no more than a mild sigh, Roose leaned down with bloodless hands and stood Reek up.  _"You will calm yourself, I have no intention of taking you away from my son.  You are not in any trouble, at least, not unless you are planning to be untruthful.  After all I have done for you, you would not be disloyal or anything but a good foster son, correct?"_ Nodding frantically, Reek hastened to assure him.  _"I will be loyal, good, truthful.  I am grateful for you, Sir.  I would never lie to you or Master."_

 _"I am very happy to hear that, Theon. Come into the living room, Theon."_ Wincing at the bad name, he meekly followed Roose into the white room and sat on the couch when he was told to.  It felt wrong to sit on a couch without Ramsay's permission, but he would never dare dream of disobeying Sir.  _"Now, I want to be able to help Ramsay and Joff...you as well, Theon.  But I must know everything that has happened since you left the house today.  Can you tell me what happened?"_ Nodding, relieved that Roose did not know about Ros too, Reek spoke.  He told of the pizza, of how nice Damon and Skinner had been to him.  Of being ambushed by Gendry and Ygritte, the violence that followed.  With a trembling voice, he haltingly told of being chased by Ygritte, how Ramsay found him, and then..then.... _"I followed Master, but he was not like himself, Sir.  He told me to stay very obedient and silent, because it would be dangerous for me to be bad.  Master, he was not like himself and I followed, but did not watch.  I could hear the screaming and then Mister Locke was there.  He cut her throat then Master just..went away, but Locke told me what to do and I did everything.  I obeyed and Master is all clean,laying in bed.  Then I remembered my collar, that is why I ran, Sir."_ Roose nodded then surprised Reek by fixing the collar on his neck for him.  _"There, your Master will be pleased to see that, won't he?  You have done well, Theon, thank you.  You are not hurt, are you?  If you are, tell me so we can have Qyburn see you."  "No, Sir, I am fine, thank you."_

 _"Good.  I need you to stay healthy, it is very important to our image.  You understand that, don't you?  If we cannot keep these things hidden, then I cannot keep you or Ramsay safe.  So once I get all this sorted out, we will talk again.  We are going to talk about you acting like Theon for some public moments, so that we can all stay safe.  You will say what I need you to say, won't you?"_ Reek nodded, confused but he understood enough that Roose would need him to lie.  He knew all about lying to cover up bad things, yes, he can do that.  _"I will say anything you wish me to, Sir."  "Excellent.  Let us go see if Ramsay is awake yet, then you may rest while I speak with the other boys."_ Eager to get back to his Master, Reek followed Roose up the stairs.  Ramsay was still laying in the bed, but his eyes were shut now.  Roose said that was a good thing adn that Theon should get a nap as well.  Knowing it was very bold of him, Reek crawled into the bed after Roose left.  Wrapping his thin limbs around Ramsay, Reek snuggled very close and whispered, _"I will say or do anything, Master, please, come back to me."_ Reek fell asleep to the warmth of his Master.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cover up, the betrayal and the sacrifices made.

The Tyrells who ran not only all the media in town but now could be the ones noticed by major networks, were in drama heaven.  This story had everything, all the scandal one could want short of getting something on the Boltons or Lannister families.  Though since it affected both families, this was just as juicy, in fact amazingly better somehow!  The tragic story was plastered everywhere and no one could get enough it seemed!  Grainy photos of Gendry, Ygritte and William aka Skinner, all so young and innocent seeming.  Their lives cut short through a tragedy of epic proportions.  Photos of a smiling girl named Rosalynn, who was missing and also presumed dead.  Candlelight vigils were held and students who already knew or at least suspected, acting sad and innocent.  The cameras lovingly seemed to train on a blonde haired boy with such red rimmed eyes, his lovely mother there in support as well.  The other most seen picture was of the Boltons, the judge with solemn eyes and one hand on each teen.  Ramsay and his beloved foster brother, Theon Greyjoy.  Ramsay also had an arm around Theon, who rested his head against his brother's shoulder.  In fact, their very closeness touched hearts, enough that Loras was in love with his own taken shot.  This picture alone has caused his grandmother to promote him.

 So impressed that Olenna Tyrell, matriarch of the media family, allowed Loras to be the final one to cut and edit all the interviews his sister Margery has done.  The smooth silken voice explained the whole sordid tale as it was known.  Flashing pictures of the Greyjoys and the home dubbed, "House of Horrors" as the tale of abuse there was told.  About how Theon was saved by his compassionate classmate and friend, Ramsay Bolton.  How the generous Judge gave Theon a second start with a loving family that wished him only good things.  With Roose soberly remarking that had he known how bad it had been sooner, perhaps he could have saved Asha as well.  Refusing to be away from his foster brother for even a moment, Theon seemed to feel safest with him and only spoke haltingly.  Barely even glancing up, so timid and saddened, Theon said he was shocked that his sister could do such a thing.  He knew she was very upset at Theon for living with the Boltons, but not how sick she must have been.  Ramsay smiled weakly at the reporter and said that he kept trying to convince Theon that none of it was his fault.  Then it would switch to the recording Joff had taken that day at school.  The day that Asha had threatened them at school.  Clearly, her anger and outrage was there, her threats to Ramsay and Theon, then the most damning moment of all.  The resounding slap in the face of the now missing best friend of Theon Greyjoy.  Then her running into a car which was clearly driven by her lover Sandor Clegane. 

Sandor Clegane who bore scars from a fire that he himself had lit as a young teenager.  As the scenes of two trailers on fire, the parents of the dead teens still inside, it was presumed Sandor had done this to hide his girlfriend's crimes somehow.  A quick shot of two shocked and tranquilized mothers, respectively of the deceased Gendry and missing Ros, taken into witness protection.  Detective Robert Baratheon explained that this was for their own safety, until these two desperate sickened criminals have been caught.  Never before had they seen their police force so incensed and eager to catch this killer couple.  _"My own son is of course in danger, his friends are in danger and yes, I am personally concerned."_ He admitted in a candid moment to all of America.  A quick interview with Damon who would forever need some form of medical assistance, confirmed the identities.  Along with Theon's admittance of the hell his sister and himself had suffered at their parent's hands.  With Theon's tearful testimony about how his sister always kept trying to run away but never really healed.  How he wanted to live with her in the past but could not because of her drug use.  |Her suicidal tendencies and her brutal rages that were as violent as their father's were.  The most heartbreaking moment is when Ramsay hugs Theon as the distraught boy cried out, _"Damon and Skinner were being so nice, even though they were more Ramsay's friends!  Only Ramsay had ever wanted to be seen in public with me!  Then before I could even thank them for it, Asha and Sandor were there.  I ran and I ran away, so scared, and I will never forgive myself for letting them die like that!  If only I could have made Asha stop!  But I was grabbed by Ygritte and Gendry who were there too.  They tried to help, but Gendry was struck down and Asha had out her knife!  Ygritte made me run with her into the woods, she told me to hide so I did.  If Ramsay hadn't found me..."_ Overcome the poor boy wold burst into tears and Ramsay gently said it was enough already.  He would take his foster brother away, so protective and caring, how could the heart not melt at it.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Ramsay try to protect all of them by keeping reek under someone's control at all times. This backfires for Theon in the most horrific of ways and he cannot even tell of it.

Ramsay was standing just behind his Reek, both sets of eyes watching their images in the mirror.  Reek watched as his Master fixed his tie so it was perfect, then his own.  Whimpering, Reek resisted the urge to move his neck around, he hated it, he would much rather his collar.  Carefully Ramsay put some gel in his pet's clean curls and gave him a bit of order to the long hair.  Turning him around, Ramsay smirked at the nicely dressed Reek.  _"Well, don't you look like a respectable foster brother and son."_ Reek forced himself not to cry and simply mumbled, _"I am just your Reek, Master.  Please, it is all I want to be, not all this..this.."_   Sighing, Ramsay wiped away the wetness that was threatening to spill down his pet's face.  _"Just teasing, little pet.  I was only teasing you, you have been a good loving Reek.  This has been very hard on you, I know that.  It is almost over now, the media is losing interest.  We just have to get through this ceremony of my Father's and it is done."_

Nodding, Reek hugged his Master then made sure that his eyes were clear and dry.  Ramsay has been very protective of his little pet, he understood that Reek could not take much more without consequences.  This was made clear that very night after the murders.  Ramsay had woken feeling much better and even Roose having some crooked shrink visit with Ramsay couldn't change that.  However, when it was Reek's turn to see the shrink, he refused to leave Ramsay's side.  Only after Roose insisted and Ramsay promised his pet he would stay outside the door, would Reek go alone.   The shrink spoke with Roose and left pills for both boys to take every morning.  A yellow pill to keep Ramsay calmer and a pink pill to keep Reek from sheer hysteria.  After the report from the doctor, Roose called everyone concerned into the living room.  Reek was under his Master's bed, dozing, but waking every few minutes in terror.  Then he would recall that Master said he would be right downstairs.  That his pet was to rest until he was called for.  It would be the last time Reek was left alone for a very long time.

 _"The boy is very fragile and must be handled carefully.  The doctor said that Theon will obey, will say whatever we wish, is very submissive, but he is timid.  One of us must stay with him at all times.  He will need prompting for his story, he will need managing when panic hits and help dealing with others.  No one out of this room shall be allowed to be alone with Theon Greyjoy, everyone understand this?"_   Roose looked at each person in turn to make sure they all understand.  Ramsay, Joff and Damon all nodded.  Gregor and Locke rolled eyes.  Robert and Cersie gave looks of disgust but agreed.  Cersie asked, _"If the boy is this fragile, perhaps he should go into seclusion instead?  Perhaps a trip to an institution until this blows over, rather than risk a slip up?"_ Ramsay stood in rage but his father spoke first.  _"Theon Greyjoy is my foster son and it would not look right if I abandoned him now, would it?  Also, my son has grown very attached to his pet, as long as he can control him, Ramsay will keep him."_ In a voice tight with rage, glaring at that bitch Ramsay said, _"I can control Reek.  He obeys me no matter what.  He will do as he is told."_

So Reek was not left by himself except for the bathroom and even then, Reek would sometimes call out, to hear his Master's voice.  Luckily for him, Ramsay enjoyed how attached and afraid his pet was.  He loved to feel the trembling, to have control beyond even his own imagination, no need for a single threat.  Not that Ramsay still did not hurt or play with his Reek, of course he did whenever they had a chance.  But he was careful with not leaving permanent marks and not to push his pet too far.  So far the well thought out plans were going smoothly, a manhunt evolved for the missing framed Asha and Sandor.  Theon said and did everything as he was told to, always trying to stay with his Master.  Sometimes it was not possible and Theon would meekly follow about Roose or one of Ramsay's friends.  Damon was staying at the Boltons while he healed and this all blew over.  He would let Reek play computer games with him and seemed to enjoy having a personal nurse, so to speak.  So Reek did not mind staying with him, if he could not be with Master or Sir.  It was scary to be left in the clutches of any Baratheon, Reek hated that the most.

Robert was too loud, large and overbearing for timid Reek and the boy seemed to cry almost every time he spoke with him.  This annoyed Robert which just scared Reek worse.  Cersie had sighed, already irritated that they had to babysit the wrecked boy while the others attended a media conference.  Reek had sat through two in a row already and simply could not take anymore.  _"Stop leaning into him like you are going to bite through his face and he might not weep like a seven year old!"_ She snapped, causing Robert to roar at her.  _"Are you the fucking detective?  Are you going to lead the boy through the interviews with lawyers and media breathing down your neck?  No, it will be me, so shut the fuck up and go pleasure yourself or something!"_   It was more than the pet could handle and he dove under the nearest table, cringing, whimpering.  He wanted his Master, he wanted to be home where it was safe.  Even Sir or Damon or Locke would be more than welcome.  So when Joff entered the room drawn by the ruckus, Reek gave a tiny squeak of relief, at least this boy, though dangerous, was known.  _"Dad!  You have scared him so bad, he is hiding!  Listen, he knows what to say, we all do.  If you keep badgering him, then he might forget, remember what Judge Bolton, your own friend said?"_

The sarcastic tone earned Joff a hard slap across his face and a shove that knocked him into a wall.  _"Don't you ever speak to me with disrespect, boy!  If he fucks up, if any of you little pissants fuck up, this is it!  I will see you all in the mental institution where you all fucking belong.  And if you use that tone with me again, you will be visiting the basement with me.  Do you want that, boy?"_ His eyes swimming with helpless fear and rage, Joff muttered an apology for his tone.  Robert grabbed a bottle of scotch and slammed into his den, locking it behind him.  Joff gave a silent snarl and middle fingers sprung up at the closed door.  A small whimper of fear caught Joff's attention and he leaned down to look at Reek.  _"He is gone now.  Come out of there. it is safe now.  We shall go upstairs and keep busy until someone comes for you.  Ramsay will be here to get you soon, don't worry.  Behave like a good pet, remember, Ramsay ordered you to behave nice for us?"_ This was recalled and meekly Theon crawled out and stood up, head lowered to follow Joffrey.  He did not start to worry about where the were going until it was too late.

Cersie looked up from her laptop when Joff entered her room, the broken pet behind him.  Sitting up on her bed, she looked over with a raised eyebrow.  _"What is this, Joffrey?  Why can't he stay in your room with you?  Or are you so enamored by whores now that even Ramsay's whore is too tempting for you?  Am I supposed to protect him from you?"_ Her tone was light and teasing but cutting all the same.  Shaking his head, Joff reached past the cringing Reek to lock his mother's door.  _"No, I brought him here for another reason...a demonstration if you will."_   Tears began as Theon noticed both mother and son had the same sadistic smiles and he silently wished for his Master again.  _"I want you to see how obedient he is, how loyal and faithful, a good pet.  He will do anything he is told to do, no matter what."_ Cersie put her laptop down and then sat at the edge of her bed.  _"So, you think by showing me that this Reek is a very good pet, that I will let you get a pet whore?  Is that it?  Might I remind you that you had a crippled, terrified, compliant whore at your little party with Ramsay and you still killed her!"_ With a sigh of frustration that made Reek flinch, Joff growled.  _"That was not really my pet at all.  It wasn't even a girl I liked and it is different with a pet, than a whore!"_

To Reek's utter horror, Joff slowly walked over to his mother and began to nuzzle her neck.  _"Please, Mommy...with a pet I won't need to seek out whores anymore.  Let me just try and show you the benefits, at least.  Please?"_ Cersie moved her son's hands to play against her breasts for a moment and then she whispered, _"Such a good boy for mommy, always, even when you are so naughty.  Very well, show me but I make no promises about getting you a pet of your own.  However, after this demonstration of yours, we shall discuss the favor you owe me."_ Theon really tried, he did to be brave and tell these two that only Ramsay was allowed things like this.  Cersie laughed and remarked how greedy of his Master.  Joff wrench Reek by his hair and spoke in a very threatening voice, _"You can behave and I will tell your Master what a very obedient boy you were.  He will never have to know about this room at all.  Or you can deny me, be a bad pet in front of my mother and I will tell Ramsay that you tried to run away."_ Gasping in terror, the mere thought of his Master thinking Reek would do such a thing, Ramsay would kill him!

So shaking like a leaf, Reek whimpered out, _"Please, don't say that to Master.  I will be a good pet, I will obey, I promise.  I am sorry that I made a mistake.  I will do whatever you want, just tell Master I was good, please?"_ Joff giggled as Cersie smirked, _"Mother, you have to admit, it is amusing...he is just so..so...but watch, see what he can do.  Reek, show me that you are indeed a very good pet.  I want you to go lick my mother until she comes very hard.  Then you will thank her for it.  Crawl like a little dog to her, right now."_ Theon sobbed, but he went to the floor, hoping the dreadful lady would tell him to stop.  But she did not, instead she calmly removed her underwear and lifted her skirt. Theon did as he was told and Reek prayed, prayed that his Master would never know what they made him do..

Reek jumped a mile as Ramsay gave him a quick shake.  _"Hey?  Where did you go, little pet?  I hate it when you do that, you should never want to be away from me, even in that mind."_ Ramsay's voice was compassionate, but that jealous edge, the sweater voice was there, deep down.   _"Please, Master forgive me...I...I will try much harder.  I don't ever want to be away from you, ever!"_ Reek hates knowing that tonight at this ceremony he will have to see those two blonde nightmares and the trollish man.  Oh, he hates, hates them and if he could tell on them, he would!  But they were Sir and Master's friends, he would have to believe them over Reek.  Ramsay would not care that it was forced, anyone else touching Reek would be Reek's fault somehow and he would die.

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay, Reek, Damon one last big public function. theon is hiding a secret that is making him worse.

Reek followed Ramsay downstairs into the foyer where the collar was gently set in the tiny drawer of the table.  Roose could not have a collar sitting in such a public part of the house while eyes were on them.   Damon was already down there, half stoned on pain medication and still moving very slowly.  However, he was in a nice shirt and tie, same as the other two.  Roose came from the den, jiggling his keys and surveyed the three of them with sharp eyes.  This man was every inch the judge, his was Sir to these three and they all knew it.  No one met his eyes for long, and after a moment, Reek began to slowly press into Ramsay.  Roose gave a tiny smirk at that, then spoke.

"You will all be on your very best behavior tonight.  This is the end of the publicity for awhile, hopefully.  While I am receiving this award, remember that this is for being a good hearted foster parent.  Who has not only taken in the famously abused and mentally ill Theon, but I have generously allowed Damon to stay with us while he gets better.  I have paid for all the medical expenses, I provide your food and clothing, the very shelter and safety is from me, boys.  So I expect you to be grateful and well behaved this evening.  That goes for all three of you."  As all of them muttered, Yes Sir, Roose's icy eyes landed on Theon again.  Sighing, Roose shook his head as Reek began to tremble under the dreadful gaze.  Since the day Reek spent with Joff's family, he has become even more prone to panic and terrified to be anywhere near them.  He tried to compose himself, do not dare cry, Sir will be mad which means Ramsay will be mad.  So he shivered into Ramsay's large, warm embrace and then blurted out, "I will be good Sir!  Best behavior, I promise."

Ramsay smiled at his little pet and allowed Reek to snuggle into him.  "I am sure he will be a very good boy tonight,won't you, pet?"  Reek nodded and whispered Yes Master into Ramsay's shirt.  Roose walked past them, heading to the door then turned again to look at the following young gentlemen.  Roose knew what they really were and he tried to hide a sneer.  "We all remember the rules, right Theon?  No one leaves him by himself.  Theon, if for some reason you are seperated, you know which people to go to?"  Reek nodded and whimpered out, "If I am alone, I find Ramsay, Damon, Sir or...or...the Baratheons."  He shuddered and stammered over the dreaded name.  Oh, he hated them and Reek has a disobedient thought.  If he does get separated, he will not seek them out.  Just the others, no mater what, he cannot bear to be in those blonde clutches again.  Reek's answer was satisfactory to Roose however, and so they went to be in the public eyes yet again.  While driving Roose spoke.  Damon had the front seat since his back was messed up, so Ramsay was cuddling his Reek in the backseat.  He utterly loved this new submissive, unable to be away from his Master, type of pet.  He did not know what caused this, but he was fully enjoying it.

"Theon do you remember what to do if you have a panic attack?"  Nodding, Reek dutifully responded, "Yes Sir, I signal Master or Damon or a trusted person."  He found that easier to say than that horrid name of that horrid family.  "I am to breathe slowly and deeply, concentrate on being calm and safe."  Roose nodded then shifted his focus onto his son.  "Do you plan on fucking your pet in the back of my car?  How do you think that will look for us, Ramsay?"  "I wasn't doing that, I am simply soothing him, Father."  Ramsay replied in a tone that was very close to being angry, this made Reek shiver and nudge his Master under his chin.  This was something that amuses his Master.  So Reek was soothed by his Master's amusement and caresses.  "Remember, pet..in public we are foster brothers, be careful how you touch me.  Act like a little terrified abused brother on the mend, not the good obedient pet that I know you are."  "I am." Reek whispered, staring up into his Master's eyes.  "I am good and loyal, Master. I am only safe with you, my home is with you.  Please, I am scared."  Teasing, soothing words along with long comforting strokes of warm hands, helped.  But Reek was terrified of so much now,so many lies and secrets, he is so tired of it.  Reek is not allowed to have secrets, but he simply is too afraid to tell.

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersie has called in her favor. Reek must pose as Theon for a function. Ramsay and Joff have plans of their own to fix Cersie's little favor....

It was fine at first, Theon sat between Ramsay and Damon, Roose on the other side.  He smiled meekly and spoke respectfully when others came by to talk.  Ramsay would touch his shoulder or put his leg against Reek's, which helped.  When Roose left to speak with others, then accept his award, Joff came over and slipped into the empty chair.  While the boy complained of being stuck with his parents, Reek shrunk into Ramsay, until his Master warned him again about too much public affection.  With a whispered apology, Reek looked down at his own trembling hands in his lap.  "Are you still on for later tonight?  We need to get this favor over with.  Have you told Reek what you need him to do?"  Joff asked and Reek winced when he heard his name come from that mouth.  Ramsay nodded and said, "We discussed it this morning, didn't we?"  Ramsay smiled at his pet, who meekly nodded.  "I remember.  I will do it, Ma..Ramsay."  It made his Master smirk and give him a little nudge when Reek stammered over the name. 

Damon winced and muttered, annoyed that he could not really be involved.  Ramsay grinned at him and said, "Not true, you still play a part, just not a hurting part.  You need to stay with Reek so he doesn't panic and follows orders.  And you will keep him safe, right Damon?"  Ramsay said that last part slowly and Damon nodded, both watching how Reek was shivering.  Reek wasn't scared about tonight's orders, he knew them and he knows Damon will protect him if need be.  Though part of his orders are very frightening, he is not there yet.  His fear was all centered on Joff right now, but he could not say that.  So he pretended that he was calm, trying to behave, be good for Master and Sir.  Soon enough, the endless speeches ended and now it was pictures.  Reek stood with Ramsay and Roose, smiling until his jaw ached and his eyes blinded.  Then it was more voices, questions, well wishes and bodies all crushing forward.  Luckily, Roose and Ramsay had Theon between them and slightly behind them.  This helped and Theon's soft, courteous voice said all the right things.

Roose leaned over as the folks around them began to finally wander off.  "You did well, thank you both.  Now you may collect Damon and Joff to go home.  Robert and Cersie will be with me at this after party.  So enjoy your sleep over...but not a single whore..no drugs or booze and Ramsay, I mean this, Theon will not be hurt.  He is too fragile right now for you and your twisted friends to be tormenting him."  Ramsay growled a bit but responded carefully, knowing his father could easily rip his pet away.  "Father, I have been following every rule from you and that shrink.  I won't let my friends touch him, I never do.  No one ever hurts or plays with my pet, except me."  Nodding, already done with them, Roose begins to walk away.  "Just remember, behave with your friends.  I will be home later and intend to check up on you all." 

Later on Cersie thought of how stupid men were, they were just large boys, really.  It took nothing to get Joff and Ramsay to do as she wished.  Took even less for her to make sure Gregor did everything she ordered from him.  Robert was already drunk, and was getting louder in his joking.  She was flirting with Roose who was also imbibing tonight.  He never drank enough to get drunk, but he has become relaxed, thanks to the drug that Cersie has slipped into his drink.  It was nothing to knock him out cold or poison him.  No, it was to relax him and make him do what he was doing now.  Which was letting his best friend's wife to lure him into her bed again, as has happened before.  Gregor stayed near Robert and kept an eye on his watch as well, after seeing Cersie leave with Roose.  When he knew it was time, Gregor managed to talk Robert into releasing his guests.  They were discomforted at the level of drunk Robert was reaching and clearly sought an escape.

Just as Gregor steered Robert towards a quieter corner, with a fresh drink, Robert's cell rang.  Fumbling, Robert managed to answer it on the fourth ring.  "Detective Baratheon here."  His voice was trying to sound sober and so it sounded louder, more abrupt.  On the other end, he could hear a panicked whimper than a voice he never expected to call him.  "Theon, is that you?"  This thought sobered him slightly, it must be important if the terrified boy was calling him.  In a voice reserved for toddlers, Robert spoke.  He knew how easily he spooks this boy.  "Theon, is something wrong?  Do you need help?"  "Master asked me to call you..Det..Sir...please."  Nodding, trying to keep down his impatience and growing trepidation. "I see.  And why does Ramsay need you to call, Theon?  Has something happened?"  "Yes!  We got home and she was here!  In the bedroom, waiting..she tried to hurt us, but they got her.  but..but...Joff killed her maybe...Ramsay said you need to come alone, just in case."  "Who, Theon?  Who was there?"  "Asha.  My sister, please, I am scared, Master tried to pull Joff away but..can you please come?"  Robert felt aware and he felt a rush of rage towards Joff.  His stupid son would ruin this too!  "Okay, you did a good job calling me, Theon.  Now listen, I want you to take your phone with you and go stand near the door.  Stay there till you see me, alright?  I am on my way now to fix it."

His only hope was to get over there and try to salvage it the best he can.  Maybe the boy did not kill her yet..maybe he can still take her out himself.  Looking about, Robert wanted to bring Roose, but did not see him.  Still drunk, he was fuzzy as to where to find him.  Gregor simply grumbled that they should go now and tell Roose later.  Gregor offered to drive and off they went.  No one even noticed the two of them leave.  Many did see Cersie and Roose go upstairs, but that was normal here.  No one would ever gossip in earshot of these folks about what goes on in Cersie's bedroom.  Because they have almost all been up there themselves.

Reek hung up the cell phone with trembling hands and gave it to Damon.  "Good job, Reek.  Your part is almost over now.  We will wait here until Gregor pulls up, do you remember what to do then.?"  Nodding, Reek peeked up and responded.  "Yes, I stand in the doorway and tell Robert they chased her into the trees over there."  A thin arm extends to the darker woods near the house.  "Smart pet!  Then it will be over and we can go inside until it's all over.  If you do this right and don't panic at all, I will let you play on the xbox with me.  Sound good, Reek?"  Nodding again, Reek thanked Damon and tried to not cry.  Even if he knew that Robert will not come close, even though he knew Joff was not going to touch him here either....he was still so scared of them.  But he could not say that, could he?


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Gregor go to see Reek. Joff and Ramsay fulfill a favor. Joff hears surprising news. So does Damon.

Reek heard the car pull up and Damon nearly pushed him out the door.  Stay calm and you know what to say.  Good Reek." Damon whispered quickly, worried that Reek might freak out.  Reek stood in the doorway, shaking like a leaf.  However, Robert was quite drunk so he did not connect that Theon seemed scared about something else.  "Theon?  Where are the boys and Asha now?"  Pointing, Theon timidly told Robert they were in the woods, just past the small shed.  Robert nodded and said, "Thank you, good boy.  Now go to your room and stay there, you understand, Theon?"  Nodding at the drunk and almost comically slow voice, Theon went back inside.  Reek put his back against the door and burst into tears.  "Oh, hey, don't cry.  You did just fine, Ramsay will be happy with you.  You are safe here, hanging out with Damon, right?  It's all good, do you want to use the xbox with me?"  Following the rules set by Roose and the shrink, Damon carefully put an arm around Reek and moved him.  Applying small amounts of pressure to steer the panicked boy, Damon got him into the den.  "Here we are, Reek.  See?  Just like I promised, we can play a game.  Just sit here and breathe to calm down.  I will get us something to drink, okay?"

Damon went into the kitchen and made two glasses of ginger ale.  One of those glasses had a very small pink pill dissolving in it.  He had been told that if Reek had freaked out, to give him this pill.  Now this may or may not be a true freak out, but he wasn't taking the chance.  He hated those panic attacks, it made him feel really bad for the kid.  Better to relax him now, let him enjoy some game time before dealing with Ramsay again.  Besides, Reek actually was really good at pretty much any game.  Damon found it a great challenge playing with him.  Of course, Damon's loyalty was to Ramsay.  He thinks his friend is one of the scariest most sadistic people he has ever known.  For some reason that made him desperate to know him.  Only Skinner had ever really understood the needs, but here was Ramsay.  And the bond grew, the things they have done go beyond high school secrets.  So Damon never would have thought to protest owning another person.  Ramsay had needs and sickness like them.  If Damon could, he would someday maybe get himself a pet.  But he does like Reek, he sees him as a talking dog really.  But one that plays games really well, can be amusing and is very obedient.  So Damon is fond of his amazing friend Ramsay's pet.

Robert staggered towards the shed, his flashlight was on but he was seeing double.  Cursing, he called to Gregor, who was already with him, who steadied the detective.  Around the shed, nothing, into the woods, nothing, and Robert muttered, "Where the fuck are they?  How far did they drag that bitch?  Did that little cunt coward tell me the wrong direction?"  A whooshing sound and pain as an arrow went through Robert's arm, then into the tree behind him.  Grunting in pain, dulled by the alcohol, Robert still knew, he fucking knew and growled, "Oh, Joff, you fucking little shit!  What the fuck do you think you are doing, boy?"  Joff and Ramsay both came out from shadows.  Ramsay was grinning, but not Joff, no he was sulking, always sulking.  What the hell were Roose and I ever thinking to teach them hunting?  "I am killing you, Dad, that is what I think I am doing." Joff said very somberly, but his eyes were a bit red.  He took his time reloading the crossbow.  Drunkenly and from shock of this, Robert asked, "Where the hell did you get a crossbow?  I never taught you to use arrows."  Joff laughed painfully then sneered, "If you had ever noticed me, you would  have known I took lessons in archery.  In fact, my teacher was this wild chick named Asha Greyjoy.  Her brother had her crossbow, she gave it to him a few months back."  "You are wearing the gloves to frame her..good work.  By the way, since I am going to die, can I tell you something first?"

Ramsay rolled his eyes and said, "Oh God, Joff, kill him already.  He is drunk and this could take hours."  Joff shook his head at Ramsay then looked at his father.  "Go ahead, Dad."  Robert looked into Joff's eyes and then a mean smile.  "I am not your father.  I met your mother and married her while she was three months pregnant.  It was an arrangement for both of us.  I need Lannister support and money, your mother needed that nasty rumor to go away.  The one about her fucking her brother.  Your pretentious Uncle fucking Jaime is your daddy.  Thank the heavens, because you have disgusted me all-" The arrow went through his throat and Joff watched as the man shuddered, died.  Then he kicked the corpse till Ramsay pulled him back.  Gregor pulled out a body bag then said, "Enough fucking drama over daddies, grow a set!  Let's go, we need to move him and clean this area now."

Damon was sitting on the couch, he did invite Reek up, but the timid kid just said, "Thank you Damon, but Master does not let me without his permission."  Nodding, he tossed him a controller and they began to play.  At first Reek was still jumping at everything, but soon he calmed down.  They played Halo, they played Assassin.  They took a break since Damon wanted a snack.  With the maid given a curfew of not leaving her attached rooms after nine p.m. unless requested, Damon had to get the snack himself.  Reek offered to serve and Damon grinned.  "Thanks, Reek.  Bring back some nachos or something and the bottle of ginger ale for us."  Damon shared the nachos and soda with Reek.  He decided to watch tv and found a horror movie.  Laying on the couch now, his back was aching again, Reek leaned against the cushion.  Together they enjoyed the movie, until a blonde character showed up on the screen.  If the medication had not been in him, Reek would have been much worse.

However, the medication also makes the person unable to communicate very well sometimes.  Or make them talk too much, depending on the situation.  This caused both.  First Reek stiffened, then screamed.  Damon leaped up, making him groan as his back protested.  "Reek! What the fuck, man?  What happened?"  Reek covered his face and just kept muttering in a high pitched voice. "Turn it off, please, turn it off, looks just like him, please!"  Fumbling, Damon found the controller and shut the movie off.  "Reek, no tv, look, okay?  Just calm down and talk to me.  Okay?  Look for yourself, all gone."  Reek timidly peeked then burst into tears of relief.  Damon knew that the kid was submissive, timid and prone to hysterics.  He has seen it for himself.  But this seemed different.  This was a reaction to a person.  It hit him suddenly, from Reek's reaction at the reception, when Joff came over.  Why Reek was terrified of talking to Robert, why the blonde teen on the movie freaked him out.  Oh shit.

Damon got a dishtowel from the kitchen and put warm water on it, then wrung it out.  He has seen Ramsay do this many times to calm his pet down.  He wanted to know if his suspicions were right, but not while Reek was like this.  It is useless to ask him anything in one of his panic attacks.  He sat on the couch next to the huddled boy on the floor.  Very gently, Damon lifted Reek's face and began to wash it with the cloth.  Recalling how Ramay would sound and what he would say, Damon tried to copy it.  "There now, all over with.  Just calm down, silly creature.  You are safe, you are a good pet.  Good, loyal Reek.  No more reasons to cry, just breathe now.  Much better, very good.  See?  Good Reek, settle down, better.  Relax, you are safe, I promise."  It was strange to have Damon acting like Ramsay, the eyes were very different.  But Reek was conditioned to calm to this and so he did.  The ritual and the medication allowed Reek to sag against the couch, breathing deeply.  A minute later, Damon put a comforting hand on Reek's head and tousled his hair slowly.

"Reek?  I need to ask you a question.  You need to be honest and tell me the truth.  Remember that you are safe and I will protect you, I promise.  Has Joff or his family hurt you?"  Reek did not look up or do anything but cry at first, then he whispered something.  Damon leaned closer, "What did you say, Reek?  I can't hear you."  Again the small anguished whisper.  "You cannot keep me safe or protect me from Master.  If I tell, Master will kill me, I know it.  Please don't make me say anything, please."  Damon knew for sure, at least one of them has molested Reek.  What was Ramsay thinking to let any of them near his pet?  He wanted to slap Ramsay in the head for stupidity.  Of course, he wouldn't, since he liked his hand attached to his body.  But everyone knows what they are like, that even small children come out of there...different. For fucks sake, he remembers meeting her, then ten minutes later she had him and Skinner naked.  They were only ten years old.  How could Ramsay have trusted Joff that much?  He must have been desperate or just not thinking.  Regardless, Damon must figure out how to get Reek to talk.

"Reek, if Joff or his parents made you do something or hurt you, it is not your fault.  Ramsay will understand that, I know he will.  I have known him for a long time and he is fair.  Ramsay won't hurt you for another person hurting you."  Reek peeked up and said, "I have known Ramsay since we were little children. He has never been more dangerous than when he was feeling jealous.  He will kill me."  Damon sighed and tried again.  "Reek, if you don't say anything it could happen again.  If Ramsay doesn't know he cannot protect you.  He promised to always protect you, remember?"  As soon as the boy nodded, Damon continued.  "Well, that is what this is.  Someone else is hurting and scaring you.  Ramsay would protect you from that, make it stop if he knows about it.  He will not see this as you doing a bad thing, your Master will see it as protecting his pet.  Do you understand, Reek?"  The timid pet seemed to think on this for a moment and his shaking hands rubbed the collar on his neck.  Finally he spoke, his voice weak with fear and misery.  "I will tell, but I am so scared.  If Master kills me, at least I won't have to be scared anymore."

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek snaps before Damon can tell Ramsay of what has happened. Joff gets a nasty surprise. Roose takes Theon to the basement. Ramsay hears a terrible tale.

By the time Joff and Ramsay came in, they were tired and not in the best of moods.  Ramsay had to manage Joff as he continually went between rages and tears over Robert's words.  He was praying that Reek was asleep or at least calm, because he was just done with drama right now.  Peeking quickly, Ramsay saw Reek asleep next to the couch, a blanket thrown over him.  Damon was awake on the couch, watching tv, some comedy show, on low volume.  Whispering, Damon simply said, "He has has a bit of a rough night.  But he is fine, fell asleep about a half hour ago, after I promised I would watch him until you had him again."  This warmed Ramsay and he smirked.  "I am going to shower and change, then I will come get him.  Thanks for keeping an eye on him."  Damon shrugged and went back to his show.  Joff had already headed for the guest room and attached bathroom.  Regardless, Damon stayed on the couch, he will not leave Reek anywhere that Joff might reach him.

Damon cannot speak with Ramsay yet, he will have to prompt Reek into it.  Not the best time when the kid was so tired and Joff was right here.  Two murders of father and son would not be good.  He knows Ramsay will not control himself if Joff is right there when he hears of it.  Damon got Reek to tell him the full story of that visit and it was bad.  Ramsay will be enraged, not at Reek, but at Joff and his mother.  So he must wait till tomorrow when Joff has left.  Then he will help Ramsay plan revenge.  When Ramsay came back with wet hair and bottoms only, he gently lifted Reek, taking him to bed.  Only then did Damon shut the light and go to his own guest room.  Reek only woke slightly when his Master laid him in the bed and spooned him.  "Master, I love you, your Reek, please.  I am sorry, I love you."  Kissing his pet's head sleepily, Ramsay whispered, "Hush and sleep now.  Good Reek, I love you too, little pet.  No reason to be sorry, you have done well.  Go to sleep, you are safe.  Master has you."  Reek drifted off and Ramsay slept as well.

When Roose came in awhile later, he was surprised to find all the boys already asleep.  Then again, it was three in the morning and if they heeded his warning of no whores, drugs or booze, they were bored.  Smirking, Roose headed for his own room, fuzzy and slightly ill feeling.  Cersie had worn him out and outdid herself as usual.  He does not sleep with her often, she beds more people than any whore Roose has ever killed.  Roose knows that her tastes are extreme, she will sleep or force sexually any gender, any age, that does not matter to her.  He is disgusted by her and turned on by her equally.  Oh, how he longs to hunt and kill her.  He and Robert would discuss that sometimes.  Oh, it made them both hard to think of getting that blonde smooth bitch into the hunting grounds.  It would be too much and they would end up needing release.  If they were at Roose's home, Ramsay would be called forth.  He has learned through enough punishments to simply drop down and use his mouth.  If they were at Robert's house, then Joff would be called and he knew to use his mouth as well.  On a few occasions, they were not where the boys could be reached, then it would be a maid.  Or some person they found that would never dare say no or speak against the judge and detective.  Roose fell asleep to the intoxicating thought of fucking Cersie while gently, carefully flaying off her face.

The next morning, was actually kind of peaceful, in spite of all that had gone the night before.  When the maid served them all breakfast, Ramsay let Reek sit on his lap.  Reek put his arms around his Master's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.  Only Damon noticed that anytime Joff moved, Reek would whimper.  Ramsay hand fed his pet a full apple, banana and one piece of toast.  When Reek had finished eating, Ramsay told him to get down.  Reek complied of course, but he moved very slowly, unwillingly.  That earned him a hard, sharp slap on his thigh.  Crying out, Reek went to his knees fast and swiftly apologized.  Ramsay ignored his pet to punish him, not even acknowledging when Reek cuddled into his leg.  "He has gone on benders for up to three days.  So we don't have to worry about  him till then." Joff said with an angry sneer.  "Just don't get too cocky about this!  I know you are upset about what he said, but remember.  The world thinks he was your father and you his beloved son.  So you must act sad at the funeral, for awhile act like you are grieving."

Roose entered the room and the conversation abruptly ended.  Raising one eyebrow at the silent group, he surveyed them.  When he saw Theon clutching Ramsay's leg, he frowned.  His eyes caught Ramsay's and Roose asked sharply, "Have you fed him breakfast?"  "Yes, of course, Father.  He was in my lap eating not five minutes ago!  He had a full piece of toast, and two whole fruits.  Plus a glass of juice."  Roose stared at the kneeling boy again.  "Still too thin, Ramsay.  I will have the maid buy some protein shakes.  See that he has one or two a day, understand me?"  Ramsay gritted his teeth but said, "Yes, Sir." 

Next the eyes landed on Damon.  Compared to all other of Ramsay's friends, this was the one Roose could tolerate.  Though brutal and a killer, he knew when to behave and he was loyal to Ramsay.  His father was a corrections officer and was known to have a rough hand on his family at home.  He was honored when the judge kindly offered to take in Damon while convalescing.  Roose has won that man's respect by offering to pay all the bills and then won the man's trust.  By saying softly, "I will be happy to open my home to your son while he is on the mend.  My Ramsay speaks highly of your son.  I have seen Damon at our house many times and I can tell he grew up with a proper father.  He is very well mannered, polite and has great respect for his elders.  In fact, I would daresay, that my own son has become a bit better behaved since meeting your boy."

Sliding past Damon, who respectfully kept his eyes lowered, Roose's gaze landed on Joff with clear disgust.  Why did Robert and he allow the two to become so close?  It was clear that Joff was poison from the start.  Given Ramsay's poor young years living with his crack addicted mother, a whore that Roose allowed to live.  Back in those days, he did not hunt much yet, so he employed a whore that did not mind being flayed or injured.  As long as he gave her tons of crack.  It worked for them both.  When she told him she was pregnant, he tried to beat it out of her, but failed.  So he sent her money and she kept her mouth shut.  Till she was dying and called Roose.  Of course, by then Ramsay was in the foster system but Roose did his duty.  And yes, he blames the mother for all Ramsay's issues, but Joff was a different demon altogether.  Joff was as sick as his mother, as that whole twisted family.  Robert tried very hard to bond with his step son, but he just couldn't.  Roose could never have either.  It took years for him and Ramsay to develop any form of relationship.  But anytime Roose feels upset about Ramsay, he merely has to look or think of Joff and he knows.  He knows that compared to Robert's problems, Ramsay is nothing to deal with.

Since that day when Roose caught them with Ros, Joff won't look at him, still humiliated.  "Why are you still here?  Go home now."  Joff muttered, Yes Sir and gathered his items.  He slapped Damon's hand, nodded to Ramsay, then playfully leaned over to give Reek's head a hard tousle.  And that is when all hell broke loose.

As Joff's hand came close, Reek suddenly shot up and screamed, "NO! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Then unbelievably, amazingly, to the incredulous of all there, Reek lunged on hands and knees forward.  As Joff tried to pull back, Reek leaned forward as if feral, growling and tried to bite the hand.  His teeth came down with a clack just an inch from the flesh.  Joff jumped back for a second as Ramsay stood up and in a shocked voice yelled, "Reek!  Bad, bad dog!"  Grabbing the collar Ramsay wrenched Reek backwards.  But now that Joff has gotten over the shock, anger kicks in and he snarls, "That fucking bitch almost bit me!" He advanced as if to strike at Reek.  Ramsay let go of the collar and stepped in front of his pet, glaring at Joff.  "You will not punish him, I will."  "He almost bit me!"  "Almost.  And I am sorry it happened.  He will be punished."  Ramsay said through clenched teeth.  By now, Reek has crawled under the table, curled up and whining, sobbing.  Oh, how could he have done that?  He was so scared, he snapped, oh such a bad, bad Reek!  This will be sweater, cage, blade and oh, the hot poker will be hot now!  Finally a thing bad enough for Master to use the hot poker!  He whined louder, starting to rock back and forth.

Before Ramsay and Joff could further argue, Roose stood between them.  Staring at Joff, he spoke very calmly and menacingly.  "You went over to a very mentally unstable boy and tried to roughly touch him.  Of course he would react badly.  I am glad you are not bit.  Since you are not, and you have been assured that Theon will be punished for it...get out.  Now."  Joff dared not protest further and storms out.  Before Ramsay could do more than turn in table's direction, Roose was there.  He reached under, grabbed Theon by his hair and began to drag him away.  Ramsay flipped out in a way Damon has never seen.  White faced, nearly in tears, chasing after his father, he pleaded.  "NO! Father, please, I will punish him, it will never happen again!  Please, don't please, let me do it, I can handle him, Father no!"  Damon followed numbly and saw with horror that Roose was heading down the basement.  He had been questioned by Robert and Roose down there then told what to say.  It was a room of horrors, though none were used on him, seeing them was enough.  What will he do to poor Reek down there?

Ramsay staggered after them, almost falling twice, still pleading.  Damon started down the stairs slower, not wanting to see yet needing to see.  Uncannily, Roose calls upward from beyond sight, "Damon shut that door behind you.  It is sound proofed for a reason.  Thank you."  He shut the door with shaking hands, why does Reek's punishment need soundproofing?  Ramsay was fully begging and crying now, which made Damon terrified and Reek sob louder.  "Sorry, please, I am sorry, I will go in the cage, Sir. Please, bad Reek, I am so sorry." he babbled helplessly, limp, hair being held tight by Roose.  "Please, wait, Father!  You said yourself, you and that shrink, he has limits!  You told me how careful I had to be, not to be too harsh, Father your own rules! Please!"  Roose glared at his son and then roared, "Silence!  I know very well what his limits are.  Unlike you Ramsay, even when I am angry I can maintain control and sense.  This was my rule broken, not yours.  He will be disciplined by me for it.  You will keep your mouth shut while I administer it or I will lose my temper on you."

With no choice, Ramsay stood there, fists clenched tightly, Damon leaned against the wall,trembling.  Roose sat on a bench then turned Reek to look at him.  "Theon, I want you to be silent and I want you to be listening to me.  Do you understand me?"  Reek managed a nod, then a weak, Yes Sir.  "Good.  Now listen to me very carefully.  I saved you from an abusive, horrific home.  I put your father in jail where he belonged, gave your mother the mental health care she needed.  I have made sure you have food, clothing, education and shelter.  I see to your medical needs and hell, I am deeply supportive and involved in your mental health needs.  All that I have done for you and I ask very little in return.  To obey very simple rules.  One of those rules is to be well mannered and polite.  Do you think trying to bite someone is following my rule?  Is it polite to growl at someone than attempt to put teeth on him?"  Reek sobbed and shook his head.  "No, Sir.  I am so sorry, I did not mean to do it."  Roose ripped Reek's shorts down and flung him over his lap.  "Little children that have no manners try to bite others.  Since you want to act like a child, Theon.."  His hand came down with a crack and his other hand had Theon's small wrists captured.  With each hit, Reek would cry out and his legs would kick uselessly.

Ramsay and Damon were both silently grateful it was not a paddle or whip.  However, they both were wincing, both had fathers with hands as strong as weapons.  With relentless strikes, they had a way of lasting longer than thought possible.  Roose gave no mercy and before he was done Reek was fully screaming.  One last strike and then Roose softly said, "You will never, ever do that again in my lifetime, will you?"  Shaking his head, Reek sobbed out, "Never, I will never again, please, I swear, Sir!"  With a brutal push, Reek was thrown to the ground and Roose growled at Ramsay.  "Take your pet and friend upstairs.  I do not want to see any of you for hours.  Now move!"  Ramsay picked up his weeping pet and they all went upstairs.  Ramsay was shaking and still crying a bit.  Reek wailed into his Master's chest, begging for forgiveness.  Damon felt like he was going to have a nervous breakdown.  "Why?  Why the fuck would you do that, Reek!  What went through that stupid head of yours!  Do you know what he could have done to you?"  Ramsay's voice was full of panic and relief, full of anger and love.  "I am going to put you in that cage for a week or more!" 

Damon cringed a bit then knew he had to say something.  He couldn't see Reek in that panic inducing cage over what was Joff's fault.  So he followed Ramsay into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  "Ramsay, wait a minute!  Don't put him in the cage yet, there is a reason."  Whirling around, staring shocked at Damon, he hissed.  "You are trying to protect my pet from me?"  Shaking his head, Damon backed up and tried again.  "No..of course not.  But I know why Reek acted that way, it is not his fault!"  "How can it not be his fault when I clearly saw him try to bite Joff" Ramsay yelled while shaking Reek.  "Because Joff hurt him, scared and hurt him badly!"  Damon yelled back.  Ramsay went still, then tilted his head.  Reek lay limp in the now clenching hands.  "Say that again?"  Damon burst out everything, scared by the look in Ramsay's eyes.  "I found out last night, made Reek tell me.  But I saw the signs myself, knew them and asked him.  He did not want to tell you because he was told you would kill him!  Joff forced him to lick his mother, in between giving him blow jobs.  They used him for hours, put things inside him, hurt him.  Joff had told him he would tell you that Reek tried to run away.  Cersie told him you would kill him if he knew, because it would be his own fault.  Because you would be that jealous, you would kill him.  Your pet is fucking terrified of that family and Joff trying to touch him again, he couldn't take it!"

Ramsay stared at Damon, then looked down at Reek.  "The truth now, pet.  Did Joff and Cersie do this to you?"  Reek nodded, brokenly sobbing and begging.  "I am so sorry Master, they would not stop and I..I told them Reek was only Ramsay's!  They..they....oh please, I am so sorry, I would do anything...please, oh I hated it and they scare me!"  Picking up Reek, Ramsay sat on his bed and hugged tightly.  "You should have told me, you stupid foolish creature!  When I picked you up that day you spent with them..you said nothing!"  Reek said weakly, clutching so tightly to his Master, "Joff is Master's friend.  Sir is friends with his parents.  I am just Reek."  Ramsay gave Reek an angry biting kiss before snarling, "You are my Reek.  My pet and only I will ever touch you or love you.  I cannot protect or defend you if I do not know."  Ramsay looked up calmly at Damon.  "I am going to kill Joff.  And his cunt of a mother."    


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon manages to keep Ramsay from a rash decision. Roose sees the boys at dinner. Joff and Cersie celebrate.

Damon sat on the game chair, gently going back and forth, keeping an eye on Ramsay.  He kept going between cuddling his pet, then making him swear that he will never bite again.  Ramsay kisses Reek, then asks him for every painful detail.  Damon winces every time the poor kid has to stutter through it, so shamed.  Ramsay then promises Reek to protect him.  Promises to kill them for him.  Starts to cuddle him and here we go again.  So Damon waited until Ramsay got it out of his system.  Finally, Ramsay asks Reek to let him see how badly his father has hurt him.  Bright red, squirming, Reek drops his shorts and Ramsay winces, Damon whistles.  His buttocks were starting to bruise and bluish hand prints were growing.  "I have a hand print of my dad's to this fucking day, I think.  You'll have a bunch of them, my little buddy."  Damon commented causally.

"Oh, Reek...sitting will be very hard for a long time.  My Father is not easy on his punishments, even the lightest of them.  You may pull up your shorts. Oh, stupid Reek, if you had just told me...never mind.  At least I know now.  They will never touch you again, I will keep you safe,Reek."  Ramsay allowed Reek to lay on his stomach on the bed.  Sitting next to his pet, rubbing the small back gently, Ramsay looked at Damon.  "I need to kill them for this.  You will help me."  It was not a question and Damon knew it.  "Fine.  But there is already one Baratheon missing right now.  Soon it will be a body.  It will be all handled and believed.  But three Baratheon bodies?  We would be caught,Ramsay.  Wait until this all dies down first.  Besides, it gives us more time to plan it out."  Ramsay stared at Damon for a minute, thinking, then nodded.

"You are right.  It would be very suspicious.  I want to make sure the revenge is done well and that does take time.  Death might even be too good for one of them."  Ramsay's eyes were alight with sadistic thoughts.   For the next half hour or so, they discussed what the best revenge should be for them.  Reek simply lay still, burning ass, enjoying the touch of his Master.  After a bit, Ramsay got off the bed and went to his dresser.  He came back and knelt next to the bed, so he could be eye to eye with his pet.  "Reek, I have decided that for right now, you have suffered enough.  You will be in pain from Father's spanking for awhile.  So for very worst of it, you may take this.  I forgive you and I know my little meek Reek will never do that again."  Reek lifted his head, tears streaming.  "Never, ever again, I swear it, Master.  Never, I promise, please?"  Ramsay put two small pills into Reek's mouth then gave him a can of coke.  He watched his pet finish the can and kissed the chaotic mess of hair.  "Good Reek.  Grateful Reek."  Came the weak sounding response, and Reek looked at his Master, feeling safe.

That evening two dinners happened in two houses.  Each went very differently, only one of them had happy people inside.

Roose came into the dining room and sat down.  Moments later the three teens came in, heads down and silent.  Damon to Roose's left, Ramsay to Roose's right and Theon's chair was next to Ramsay's of course.  Tonight, Ramsay says to his father, "Sir, may I have Reek kneel, I want to make sure he is disciplined enough."  Roose gave a smirk. "Ramsay, I am a judge.  You think I cannot see right through you?  Trying to save him from sitting a very sore backside from hard wooden chair?  Theon, sit down, now.  I do not care how much it hurts, in fact, I hope it is bad enough that you cry.  Because you must learn.  My rules are never to be broken.  You will obey me at all times, regardless of your Master, of anything.  Do you understand that, Theon?"  Roose's eyes blazed into Theon's until he nodded and said, "Always obey, Sir.  Never, ever again, I promise.  I will never break your rules again, Sir.  Please, forgive me, Sir."  Sitting caused Reek to cry out and yes, he sobbed all through the meal.  Roose was satisfied, Damon was awkward and Ramsay fumed.

Cersie sat in her favorite silk bathrobe, across from Joff who wore nothing.  They slowly enjoyed their dinner, already feeling the shadow of Robert dissipating.  Several times today she has thanked Joff in her own special way for the favor done well.  In fact, at least three of the times, Cersie would ride him while having Joff tell her descriptions of how Robert died.  She would always come hearing how he twitched, then died.   "Reek tried to bite me at the Boltons, when I left this morning." Joff said off hand during dinner.  Cersie looked up with mild surprise.  "He did?  You were not hurt were you, dearest?"  Joff shook his head.  "It was more of a warning I think.  I guess he doesn't like to play after all.  Ramsay said he would be punished.  I bet that freak is screaming in that little cage now."  After eating a piece of steak, Cersie takes a sip of wine and says, "If he ever does it again, or dares to act up in my presence, I will have Gregor put him down.  Just like a real dog."  Joff grinned at her and then his foot went up her thigh.  "I want to play more, mother.  I want to think of how bad Daddy and bad Reek got punished."  Cersie felt a rush of heat and a rush of love for her son.  They were back on the bed and discussed horrors that sent them into shuddering pleasure.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose hears terrible news and pays a visit to Cersie. Olena Tyrell pays a visit to Cersie. Ramsay argues with his father and loses. Reek must face the blonde terrors again.

Three days later, it was early morning and the respectable Boltons were having breakfast.  Then the phone rang and Roose started to frown.  He told the boys that Cersie has reported Robert as missing.   Standing abruptly, he grabbed his coat and briefcase, leaving.  No last minute reminders or rules as usual, just rushed out the door.  Ramsay grinned only after his father left.  It felt nice to know his father would worry, then grieve.  Ramsay and his father had no love for each other.  He tried everything, there was the first time that Roose used Ramsay sexually.  At first, Ramsay thought that meant his father loved him or at least cared. 

When the next time, he was brought before Robert as well, he knew differently.  Ramsay had protested, tried to back away and he received the exact punishment Reek suffered.  The same as his pet, he was grateful that was all he got.  While his bottom was in agony, he got on his knees and went between the two of them.  His jaws had ached and his body was full of shame, hurt. The two of them spoke of hunting, raping, torturing and murdering Cersie, then one would grab him.  Yank him by his hair, plunge hard and fill Ramsay's mouth with his rage.  While Ramsay struggled to swallow it, the other would do the same.  Ramsay hated Robert and he despised his father.  He feared and respected him, but he hated him.  Almost as much as he now hated Joff.

The body was found two days later, with two arrows lodged in the bloated body in the sewers.  A crossbow was found nearby.  Both the crossbow and arrows were identified as Asha Greyjoy's.  The Tyrells were practically dancing.  Olena Tyrell herself, did the first interview with Cersie and Joff.  Oh, the lovely widow, dressed in black silk and lace, lovely, even with those tears.  Her son was hugging her, his misery hung off of him.  The hate shimmering of all three of them could not be picked up by camera of course.  Olena was careful in her words, but she tried to trip the woman at every turn, just dying for a slip.  Cersie was very careful in her answers and did not give the old woman the pleasure.  Their war was long and old, but both enjoyed it so very much, it nearly made them friends.  

Roose waited until the media had left, when the staff had left or gone to their small apartment in the back.  Then he took the key Robert had made for him and went to the backyard.  Using the key he entered the basement and went in search of the bitch who killed his best friend.  Cersie had just begun to doze, stretching out, enjoying an empty bed for once.  Usually she enjoyed sharing it with others but after a few nights, she wants to be alone.  Joff had been fun, but he needed to use his own bed now.  So across the silk sheets, gently drifting away, thinking of how never again, would that oaf be in her bed. 

Then there was a hand of steel on her throat and she was pulled up. The moon barely made it into the room, but enough that Cersie could see the enraged face of Roose Bolton.  "You finally killed him, didn't you, damned bitch!  He should have hunted you instead of marrying you!  You would have been the best whore hunt we ever had.  Because there has never been a bigger whore than you."  She could barely breath but she managed out, "Please, Roose, don't"  Managing others is her world, knowing what the weakness is and exploiting it.  Roose looks moments from killing her and she would rather he not. Regardless he would hurt her, but if she could turn it into a regular rage.  Change justice and revenge into punishment.  Cersie can take pain, she has from Robert for years, and on occasions enjoys receiving it from others.

Breathing heavy, his eyes steel with no mercy, he slammed her down.  "Who did you get to do it, Cersie?  Tell me and I won't flay you to death.  Maybe I will just choke the vile life out of you."  He whispered harshly as he grabbed her wrists and began to crush them.  Tears streamed, lips trembled and Cersie cried out, "Don't please!  Roose, I swear it, I did nothing!  He beat me for years, I know he is a good detective, I wouldn't have dared it.  Don't hurt me like he did, Roose, please.  We don't play that way..."  She let her whimpering just trail off and her words did the trick.  "You wicked goddamn whore!  Even if I cannot prove it, we both know you are a murdering slut.  Maybe Robert just never hurt you the right way to make you behave.  Why don't we find out, bitch?"  Cersie won, she got to live, but oh, he made her wish for death for hours.  Roose is always careful and he also knew where every toy was in the room.  The first thing was a ball gag, which was very handy, since she screamed.  A lot.  Not once during Roose's torments did Cersie feel any lust at all, just fear and pain.  She was grateful that it would be enough.  During the worst of it, Cersie would imagine how Gregor and Joff will kill this man for her.  

Joff did not know why, but his mother was very stiff moving the next few days.  Cersie had called Qyburn who treated her flayed inner thighs as well as her lower back.  She made sure he gave her a high dose of morphine as well, it helped her move gracefully.  The perfect grieving widow, with her sad son, oh they were lovely and the misery made them shine brighter on camera.  Since Judge Roose Bolton was known to be the best friend of the deceased detective, he was in most of the publicity.  Many times, he would put his hand on Cersie's lower back, supporting her in her time of need.  The expression on her face was very close to painful and the camera froze it that way for eternity.

Damon and Reek were playing the Xbox again, pretending they could not hear the argument in the kitchen.  Whenever Ramsay's voice got strident, Reek winced. "Father, he is too fragile for this.  He has already done the media stuff.  You saw what happened when he got too stressed!  Please, I will lock him in my room."  "Ramsay, he is your foster brother and my foster son.  He must show to the services of his foster father's best friend.  He will never act that way again, I do not give punishment more than once.  Why is that Ramsay?"  The dangerous look in his father's eyes made Ramsay answer instantly.  "After one of your punishments, one does not repeat the bad action."  Nodding, Roose walked over to stand in Ramsay's face.  "The answer was no.  Are you going to keep asking, because I would find that very rude.  Disobedient, in fact.  I am not in the mood for whatever issues you are having with your pet.  Theon will appear at the services, offer his condolences, as he should.  Now, are you done asking me?"  Ramsay hated, seethed but he feared.  "Yes, Father, I am done asking you.  Reek goes."

Ramsay dressed Reek with the gentle care of someone dressing a young child.  His pet was shivering and his eyes were wide with fear.  Hugging his strong arms around Reek, he bit deep into the back of his neck.  Stopping just before the point of blood letting, the bite relaxed his pet, whimpering into the soothing hurt.  "I won't let them hurt you, Reek.  You are mine and I keep what is mine.  You might have to touch their hands but that is all, I swear.  Just say the right words and stay with Master and Damon.  You can do this for me, my meek little good boy?"  Reek nodded and Ramsay helped him put on a nice white dress shirt.  Then he helped his little pet with his black jacket.  "There, a proper little foster son."  By now his pet knew this was just teasing and loved his Master enough to timidly say, "A pretend one.  Your Reek, Master.  I just want to be a proper pet for you."  This made his Master put that twisted smirk on his face and kiss his Reek roughly.  "Remember, stay with me.  If I must go elsewhere, you will stay next to Damon.  Ask him to take you out of there, if you feel panic.  I won't let those evil creatures ever be with you again."  


	62. Chapter 62

Roose was waiting in foyer, he stood in front of the table where Reek keeps his collar.  It was in his hand, in fact, about to put it away as always, but now Roose was there.  Shoving easily past Ramsay and Damon, Roose stared down at the terrified boy.  Slowly, Roose held out his hand and trembling, Reek handed over the collar.  Roose reached behind and put it into the drawer, never taking his eyes off Theon.  "You will behave like a very obedient and well mannered foster son, won't you?"  Nodding, Reek paled, unable to look away and so wanting to.  "Good.  Stay with Ramsay or Damon at all times.  You know the rules, you know what to do if you panic.  So we will have no problems, will we, Theon?"  "No Sir.  I will behave, I promise."  Only after Roose turned away did Reek slump and breath a little.  "All of you, into the car, now."

It was tolerable for quite awhile, in spite of all the voices and bodies, Reek was between his Master and Damon.  They kept the worst of it from him, but then they had to go past the coffin.  The dead man did not scare Reek at all, it was knowing he must see Joff and Cersie right after.  Ramsay felt his pet panicking and pulled him into the bathroom.  Damon stood near the bathroom door to make sure they had privacy.  Ramsay held his pet's face between his hands and spoke softly, coaxing.  "When we get home I will let you cuddle with me and you can have a nice snack from my hand.  Does that sound nice, scared little puppy?  First, you must do this for me, for Father.  I do not ever want to see you in his basement again, but if you disobey him, I cannot stop him.  All you have to do is stand between Damon and me.  Just be polite and remember, they cannot hurt you here, not in public, not with me here, ever.  Understand, pet?  I need you to do this, good Reek, loyal Reek."

Reek screamed silently as Joff took his hand and squeezed.  Ramsay grabbed as if he were eager to hold Joff's hand, allowing Reek to be pulled by Damon.  Now Cersie and Reek managed to whisper condolences, then horror, the woman kissed his cheek!  Before he could try and wipe it off his face, Ramsay was in front of the wretched woman.  Damon pulled Reek over to the other side of the room and pushed him into a corner chair.  "That was the worst of it, Reek.  All over with, just breath and rest, okay?  You are fine and here comes Ramsay now."  Ramsay leaned into Damon a bit and said, "I have to play bereaving friend of the family for awhile longer. Take him for walk, let him get some space and air.  I will meet you back here in a half hour or so."  Ramsay stood his pet up and spoke to him quietly.  "Damon will take you outside for a while.  Take a walk and remember to not panic.  I will be here when you return.  Behave."  Reek nodded and gave grateful eyes to his Master.  Ramsay wished he could treat his pet in public the same as at home.  It hurt him to not be able to soothe his Reek.

 


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Reek run into unwanted attention. Cersie gets a little revenge on the Boltons. Roose gives all three boys a terrifying instruction.

Damon took Reek over to the coffee shop a couple of blocks away.  After a drink and a pastry, Reek calmed down, only a fine trembling remained.   They began to walk again, talking of games, gossip from school, anything to keep Reek focused and calm.  Just as Damon was about to lead Reek back towards the services, a man stepped forwards, blocking their way.  When they peeked up, Reek turned pale and Damon mentally cursed.  The town's director of Child Services, Petyr Baelish was dissecting them with those creepy eyes.  Reek whimpered and nearly climbed through Damon, who kept his eyes on Baelish while dis-tangling Reek.  "Good morning, Damon and Theon.  Taking a small break from the wake?"  Both nodded and kept their mouths shut.  With brutal fathers come slippery child systems that rip you away and sometimes sell you to the next bidder.  Both know Baelish is this kind of man, both know that Cersie is his friend.  They will take no chances with this man, he is dangerous.  To a child, he is the ultimate authority of where you go and both are equal in fear if nothing else.

Mr. Baelish stepped closer, nearly towering over Theon and nearly in Damon's face.  "How are you two boys holding up these days?"  The smirk and nod he gave at their muttered responses told him he was not listening.  "Theon, I have heard a distressing thing.  I have heard that something has made your panic worse, something has set you off?  Make you snap, perhaps?  If the Boltons are not giving you the proper care as-" Reek began to twist his hands and shake terribly.  "Oh, please, please no!  I love to be with the Boltons, please.  They care for me, take care of me, they do!"  He babbled and then he himself was cut off by Baelish in return.  With a predatory look in his eyes, Baelish began to speak very softly.  "If your mental issues worsen, then perhaps I should have you checked out at the institution.  Your mother is at an excellent one, I am sure they can give you several tests.  Then I can decide where you best belong, Reek."  Laughing softly, at their shock, he continues.  "Did you really think I would not know what is happening with one of my boys?  You have been one of my boys, and I was considerate, gentle.  You are much older know and I know many that like a timid panicky boy.  I sold you to Bolton for his son, you think I cannot get another buyer for a higher price?  Now that you have become a trained pet, well, I am concerned for you, Theon.  Or Reek.  Which do you prefer?"

Loras had been getting a cup of coffee, tired of filming pretend solemn folks.  Any Tyrell can smell a story, like a fox senses its prey, and his head bolts up from his phone.  Across the street, it was that Theon boy and one of kids that hang around Ramsay Bolton.  Blocking their way, looking menacing, was that really Petyr Baelish and why did the boy look so terrified?  The coffee was forgotten, phone ready to record and camera all at once, he flew.

Damon knew Reek was about to break, he was ready to bolt or bite.  Either way, Baelish wins and then Damon had no wish to explain it to Ramsay or Roose.  So he did the only thing he could think of in that moment.  He pulls Reek against him, putting one arm around him tightly.  Keeping Reek facing forward towards Baelish, recalling this movement Ramsay has used many times to calm Reek.  The arm seemed to anchor the pet and he breathed a tiny bit easier.  Baelish simply raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why what an interesting display.  Can I ask why you are all over him like that, Damon?"  Taking a deep breath, he blurts out, "Theon is my boyfriend.  We have come out and the Boltons are fine with it."  He gives a huge grin to Baelish while squeezing Reek tighter so he will nod.  Only then do the flashes register to the three of them.  Damon groans when he sees Loras Tyrell and buries his face in Theon's slight shoulder for a second.  Great, his father will see this, beat him half to death while calling him a whore.  Ramsay will see this and beat whatever parts his father hasn't broken, while thanking him for saving Reek.  But he will still hurt him for touching his pet.  Well, fuck.

Roose and Ramsay had tired of circulating.  Roose stood and his son sat in a chair next to him, as Cersie circulated closer.  Eventually, she stopped in front of the window, then smiled sweetly at Ramsay.  "How is your pet coming along, dear?  I hear he needs much more training."  Both Roose and Ramsay stiffen, glaring at her.  "If that creature ever tries to bite my son again, I will have to take further actions."  Trying not to lunge from the chair, Ramsay growled, "Further?"  Cersie smirks and watches as a small crowd is drawn down the street.  "A boy who cannot control his pet, should not have a pet.  He should be sent to the shelter to be trained again."  Now Ramsay stood and Roose grabbed his shoulder.  "We shall go find him together, shall we, Ramsay?  Let's go, calmly now, breathe, boy."  Roose muttered quietly to his son as he glared at that coy bitch.  By the time they had made it out away from eyes, Ramsay was a wreck.  Shaking, he was nearly running and foaming at the mouth.  Roose grabbed him and nearly threw him into a darkened doorway, then blocked him.  "Look at me.  Look at me, now!  He is only down the street with Damon.  No matter what Cersie did, there are cameras and people watching.  It cannot be as bad to make you act like this.  Control yourself, Ramsay!"  The boy stared at with a white face.  "Father, please!  He is my pet, mine, please?  Just help me get him and take him home.  I would do anything, please!"  Roose stared in wonder at how upset and pleading his son was.  "Ramsay, enough now.  You will end up like Theon, on tranquilizers.  Take a breath and we shall get him.  As soon as you are in control of yourself, we will get your pet, I promise."

Smiling nicely at the two cuddling boys, Baelish says kindly to Damon, "When your father has...issues dealing with these photos and rumors, call me.  I am always there to help you, Damon.  You too, Theon, I will always be just one step behind you.  Ready to catch you if you slip up.  By the way, did you know that Joff has mentioned to his mother that he wishes to have a pet or two?"  Regardless of how tightly his arm was around Reek, that last sentence did it.   Whimpering and twitching, Reek could only begin to sob.  Cursing, Damon turned Reek around to hug him and said to Baelish, "I think you may have overwhelmed him with your offer of help."  Then oh, thanks be given, here came Ramsay and Roose.  The judge shook hands with Baelish but anyone could see the discussion in their eyes.  "Just saying hello to one of my fosters, Judge.  How is he working out for you, is he a good son?  Getting good grades, looks a little thin and jumpy."  "Yes, he has been a delight, sadly, his family line gave him this weakness..However we love him and think nothing of his every need, including his health.  He is taking supplements, eating better and seeing a therapist.  It is helping."  Roose's voice had a challenge to it that Baelish simply smirked at.  Cersie only wanted threats this time, a warning.  So nodding, he wished them all a good day and left.

Damon all but pushed Reek into Ramsay's arms seeing the look in his eyes.  "I was pretending to be his boyfriend, to stop a panic attack.  Thought Baelish was never going to let up till he had him screaming up the street."  Reek would have leaped into his Master's arms and Ramsay wanted it too.  Luckily Roose was right there to prevent worse pictures in the news.  He stood between them and put his own arm around Theon, his hand clenching tight.  "Theon, we are going to walk to the car now and you are going home."  Nodding, so relieved, Theon simply said, "Thank you, Sir.  I would like to go home now."  In a very casual soft voice, Roose asked Theon what Baelish had said, and Reek told him. He wouldn't dare to lie to Sir, not after being in the basement if nothing else.  Roose put Theon in the car, in the front seat, leaving Damon and Ramsay the back.  He cut off Ramsay sharply, "In the backseat, both of you, now. No one speaks until I have said so."  Fuming Ramsay sat next to Damon, trying to keep his eyes on his pet up front.  Reek stared at his trembling hands and stayed very still, very quiet.  Then Roose's voice shattered all the tense silence with one statement.  And it was the only thing the boys thought of all the way home.  "When we get home, after Theon gets his collar on, everyone goes into the basement."  Ah, fear again, the great equalizer and all three boys now shook. 

Loras was looking at his pictures a bit later and kept going back to one.  He showed his sister and grandmother the shot of Baelish talking to the boys.  The look of sheer terror on the thin boy's face was clear and disturbing.  Baelish looked menacing and Damon was clearly upset.  Tapping the picture with one manicured nail, Olena says, "There is such a web here, we must start finding a way to connect all the threads, children."


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose takes the boys into the basement. He forces answers from all of them. Damon receives an offer. Reek receives a small kindness and a reminder he needs. Ramsay receives both a humiliating punishment and forgiveness.

Roose froze everyone with a stern eye, as Reek reached for his collar, fumbling to attach it.  With a sigh, Roose reached over and fixed it, ignoring the murmured, thank you Sir.  "There Ramsay, look, he is home, collar on.  Now you may calm yourself perhaps?  When we are in the basement, I am expecting your full attention. You do not want me to have to MAKE you pay attention, do you?"  Ramsay swallowed and shook his head.  "I am fine, paying attention, Father."  The boys numbly followed Roose downstairs, only Reek was whimpering, but all were shaking to some degree.  Damon was positive the man would flay him and over him trying to protect Reek, at that!  Then he still has his own father to contend with, who very well may kill him and this is the worst feeling ever.  To take that last step, to go willingly towards terrible pain and fear. 

Once the three were pressed together, standing on the rubber floor, terrified, Roose spoke.  "Now, without a word from any of you, not the slightest form of a word, you will go where I say.  Do what I say.  Speak only if you are told to.  Nod if you understand, boys?"  Roose waited while timid nods came.  "Excellent.  Damon, do you see those two silver poles over there?  Wildly, Damon looked at the two poles with cuffs on them  and managed a sharp nod.  "Walk over to them, go between them, facing us, please.  Now."  Seeing no way out, looking once at Roose's eyes told him begging would only make it worse.  Biting his lip, Damon slowly walked over to where Roose wanted him.  He held his breathe when Roose was suddenly there and Damon's wrists were cuffed.  Thankfully, the man did not cuff Damon's ankles and then he simply walked away.  Standing back in front of Ramsay and Reek again, he looks at his son expectantly.  "I believe you know where to go down here.  Not the punishment area, the talking one, Ramsay."  With visible relief, Ramsay nodded and went to sit in a metal chair with head, neck, hand and feet cuffs.  He kept his eyes on his Reek, he had not even gotten to touch him yet.  That hurt worse than the rest will, he was sure of it.  

Roose now towered over the quivering Reek, who looked miserable, staring hard at the floor.  Leaning close he spoke softly yet clearly to his son's terrified pet.  "Listen to my voice, Theon.  Do not let your panic distract you, I am not punishing you.  We are all going to talk, that is all.  Down here, no one lies, ever.  So as long as you tell me the truth, I will not have to hurt you.  Can you understand me, boy?"  Peeking up quickly, Theon nods, hugging himself.  "You look like you have something to say, Theon.  Go ahead, I give you permission to speak."  With some difficulty, Reek finally got out, "Sir...I..I told that man that I loved here, that I was so grateful, please."  Roose nodded and said calmly, "Your loyalty is not in question.  I know you are an obedient boy, a good pet to my son.  So why would you suddenly bite someone, Theon?  Something that out of character, not like you.  Cersie's revenge today was very targeted.  Why is that, I wonder?"  Allowing himself to look at each boy, Roose said, "So we will all stay down here and talk.  Because I want to know what is happening. So Theon, you will repeat what was said by Mr. Baelish.  I want to make very sure that everyone hears and knows the same exact things.  Because the war with Cersie and Joff has started and it will get ugly."

"So Theon, you see how Ramsay and Damon are in places that I can command their attention?  I have one for you too.  Do not hyperventilate.  It is one you already know.  Kneel. Good, now stay there."  With a burst of shame that faded almost instantly, Reek was happy to go to his knees.  It was familiar and safe on his knees, it was a good place for him to be.  This made him less tense as Roose knew it would.  Roose walked over to Ramsay and did the wrist cuffs. Like Damon, not bothering with the ankle cuffs.   Only after his father filled his vision, did Ramsay tear his eyes away from Reek.  This made Roose frown and grab his son's chin roughly.  "You will pay attention only to me.  If you have to be reminded again, I will make you scream until your throat is on fire.  Do you understand me?"  Ramsay nodded and kept his eyes on his father, paling.  Letting go of his son, Roose walked back towards the kneeling, shivering boy.  Standing over him, casting a shadow that engulfed Reek, he quietly asked, "Theon, you will now tell me what made you try to bite Joff.  Exactly why and you will tell me this right now."  Oh, how he wished he could see his Master, what did his Master want him to do?  He could not lie to Sir, could not evade, Sir hurts, Sir could give him to Baelish! Peeking up at Roose, so very timid and sobbing, his voice a bare thread of sound.  "They..they....when I stayed with them...they..made me do things.  They did things to me.  It hurt me, scared me and they said Master would kill me.  They said they would tell you that I tried to run away. I...I did not want him to touch me.  I am so sorry, Sir.  Please, I just want to be good and obey.  Please don't make me leave, please?"

 Roose reached down with one hand and ran it through the boy's hair almost gently.  Then he grabbed a fistful of it and lifted the boy's head, his eyes boring into Theon's.  Oh, like Master's eyes, they hurt, they blazed and carved into him.  Whimpering, Reek forced himself to look back and his nails dug into his palms.  "I am tired of having to say this, so listen very closely, Theon.  Can you do that for me, boy?  Listen carefully?"  Reek choked out a Yes Sir, and shook.  "Very good.  For the very last time, this is your home now.  I bought you for my son, he is keeping you until you die, like any pet.  Even if my son angers me enough to deny him his pet, I would simply move you to another room.  I would not give you back, sell you to a higher bidder or have you put away.  Have you understood this?"  Roose made Reek repeat what he had said twice to make sure he understood. 

Then he walked over to his son and smirked.  "Now, I would like you to tell me exactly what happened to that whore. Start talking, Ramsay."  Ramsay miserably looked up at his Father and told how Joff accidentally murdered Ros.  How he called his mother and begged her help.  And here is where Ramsay and Damon became nervous.  "Cersie does nothing for free, Ramsay.  What did she want in exchange for not telling us?"  Ramsay ran through many things he could say, but his Father is a judge.  Softly, Roose eerily said that exact thing.  Then did something worse, even more horrid to his son, than anything else he could have done.  It hurt twice as bad as the flaying knife, and felt as good as fucking Reek.  Roose half knelt in front of his son, using one hand, he stroked his son's chin. Anytime he used him sexually or hurt him physically, Roose would do this to calm him after.  Ramsay hated it, needed it, despised it and yearned for it.  "Ramsay, son, I already know.  I just want the specifics of it.  You are afraid to tell me, I know, you are terrified of what I will do.  What revenge I might extract for killing my best friend."  Still rubbing under his chin, watching as his son began to silently cry.  "I am sorry, Father.  Joff did it, not me, but I was there, I..I...helped Gregor with the body after."  Sounding very much like his own pet for a second, Ramsay whimpered.  Imploring with his eyes and then whispered so only his father could hear, "Daddy, please forgive me.  I am so sorry."  Roose was now rubbing past the chin, stroking Ramsay's throat.  "I am going to forgive you, you are my son.  Of course, I forgive you, I should never have allowed you near that piece of slime.  He corrupted you as bad as your mother did.  It is alright, son.  We will fix it together."  Then the hand clenched and Roose calmly watched his son strangle.  "But we must have a punishment after the talking is over."  He released Ramsay's throat and watched as he coughed for breath.

Roose walked over to stand before Damon, who by now was ready to piss himself.  Damon was a quick study and knew how to act.  He looked directly at Roose, paying attention but not challenging.  No, not this man, just like his own father, impossible to even think it.  He asked Damon to confirm what Theon had told him of both the blonde duo and Baelish.  He confirmed everything.  Roose asked what parts Damon and Theon played in Robert's death.  Helplessly, Damon told him and waited for the pain to start.  Instead, Roose nodded and said, "When your father sees that photo of you and Theon, it will anger him.  Enough to perhaps do terrible damage.  He might break your bones, or burn your face.  He has beaten you nearly to death before.  Someone will bring this to Baelish's attention right away.  I do not think what he said was idle, if he got you, and Joff wanted you for fun and revenge?  You would have no options, Damon.  I like you, you have proven to be an asset around here.  Seems silly that I paid all that money to fix your body to just have your father destroy it again.  I can talk to him for you and convince him to let you live here.  Once he sees that picture, he won't want you in his home anyway.  Would you like to live here, Damon?  You will pay for your food and shelter by doing chores for me.  Any chores I ask for.  Is that reasonable to you, boy?"  Damon nodded, his was afraid of his father enough, hated him enough.  And this way, he could be with Ramsay and not miss anything.  Maybe if he did whatever chores the judge wanted, he would let him have a pet too.

"Then it is settled.  You will remain here with us.  Son, you should be grateful, I buy you a pet, let your friend live with us, how much more could I do for you?"  As Roose spoke he was already circling back towards his son.  "Which is why it saddens me to have to hurt you now.  I ask for so little from you and give so much in return.  When will you ever learn how to please me?"  Now Ramsay begs for something.  "Father, please, send Reek and Damon away first, please?"  Shaking his head, Roose replies, reaching for a tool on the wall shelf.  "No, I am sorry Ramsay.  I know this is the hardest part for you, but you must be their example.  The other day you and Damon had witnessed what happens when bad manners is applied.  Now Damon and Theon will see what happens when someone is disloyal."  Heatedly, Ramsay tried to deny he was disloyal and received a hard crack across his face.  The cut from his father's ring stung. "How dare you deny it after what you yourself said!  You knew that they were going to kill Robert, yet you said nothing.  You helped them set it up and then you helped hide his body.  That was disloyal to me, your Father of all people.  Your own family.  The one person who would take you when no one else cared, Ramsay.  Why?"  And Ramsay cried out, "Because you and Robert would make me.."  His voice strangled off, but Roose understood.  "So because you had to give my friend occasional blowjobs, you kill him?"  With a slight terrified defiance, Ramsay snarled out, "The same as I will kill Cersie and Joff for using my Reek that way!"  "We shall discuss what to do about them later.  Right now you will take your punishment. However, since you have enlightened me as to why you did it, I will change the discipline.  You know it is very important to make sure the punishment fits the crime."

With relief, they all watch as Roose puts the rod away.  Then stare in horror at him straddling his son and taking out his cock.  "You know exactly how I like it done, son.  In front of your friend, in front of your pet, suck your Father.  Like a proper whore, Ramsay."  With utter mortification, Ramsay began to please his father with his mouth.  Painfully, Roose knelt on his son's thighs, so that Ramsay moaned in pain onto his father's cock.  Trying to make it as humiliating as he can, Roose used his son like trash.  He rammed his mouth, slamming into the boy's face as if he were fucking a whore's mouth.  Uncaring that his son could barely breath, then he would pull out, make Ramsay lick it.  By the time he finally spent down Ramsay's throat with instructions to swallow it all, his son was undone.  Eyes were helplessly staring up at his father, limp in the chair, broken.  Since he obeyed and took his punishment well, Roose could be pleased with him now.  He ran his finger's through Ramsay's hair until he moaned.  Then after Roose stood up and fixed his pants, he rubbed under his son's chin until those eyes were clear again.  "There now, you are back with us.  You did well, I forgive you now."  


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change as days go on. Baelish goes to the school. Ramsay must learn to trust his pet further than ever before. Reek must play Theon more often. Damon learns how beholden to Roose he really is.

In spite of dramas, family feuds or deaths, work and school continued.  The world continued to cycle and all the people with it.  Things have changed, adjustments are made and move onward.  Like when Roose pulled Damon into the den, locked the door and told him to sit down.  He showed Damon some papers, written in his father's hand, that he gives full custody of Damon to Roose.  Damon looked with a great amount of relief and shock that his father was so eager to be rid of him.  "Thank you, Sir.  I appreciate this."  Nodding, Roose said, "Good.  Remember to whom you owe everything, because the main thing I need is your loyalty.  Above all else, do I have that, Damon?"  Staring into those piercing eyes, Damon nodded, gulping.  "I hope so.  Because the biggest chore you will do has to do with my son."  At that Damon inwardly cringed, his one good friend, his only friend really.  And the only other person besides Joff who understood and accepted what he was.  But, he reasoned, this was Ramsay's father.  No matter what, he would never truly hurt his only son left, Damon looked up at Roose.  "Yes Sir, what do you want me to do?" Roose calmly looked back and responded, "I want you to spy on Ramsay.  I want to know everything he says and does, everywhere he goes.  Any rage or panic or mania...I want to know right away.  Any breaking of my rules, I want to know right away."  Damon nodded, it was just Roose watching his kid, right?  "Yes Sir."

Things changed in school as well, students and teachers were silent, watchful.  Reek's former group are all gone, the chairs removed, stacked in back.  He sat between Damon and his Master, Joffrey in front of Damon.  They all speak still, though it is stilted now.  Ramsay and Joff are forbidden to hang, by both parents.  Ramsay cannot completely hide the anger about Joff using his pet.  Joff was still angry about Ramsay letting his little pet bite at him and he feared that Reek may have told.  But if nothing else their overbearing parents ever said that sunk in, both boys knew the importance of image.  So they continued to talk during breaks, sit together at lunch.  Joff never looked at or spoke to Reek, and Reek never gave any attention to anyone but Ramsay.  If Ramsay was called away, then Reek would pay attention to Damon until his Master returned.  Another change, one that drove Ramsay crazy, which gave Reek panic attacks.  Baelish did visit the school, it infuriated Roose Bolton but he had to appear to agree, to show this concern attention.  So now Theon must visit the school counselor three times a week, alone.  He would have to walk away, knowing those eyes blazed on him.  Then walk alone down the hallways, it felt so strange to alone again.

He would sit in that tiny office and give carefully coached replies, that had been put in his head in a basement on his knees.  Ramsay had been told to question Reek on occasion and there would be a sharp smack with the belt for the wrong answer.  Reek always knew what Theon should say, in fact, he had only gotten the strap three times.  He was an obedient foster son and a good pet.  So he never panicked in his office and if he sobbed out of fear, he would say it was over his family or friends.  If Mr. Cassel was hoping to actually help Theon or simply wanted to know some real truths, he was sadly disappointed.  Theon goes to school, but Reek does all the talking now.  Worst of all, and it made Theon come out long enough to hate this counselor.  This stupid man who could not see or figure out how to really help him.  Oh, this hateful, well meaning foolish counselor decided that Theon must interact with others.  That it was not healthy to only be around the Boltons out of school and only Ramsay in school.  So Theon was told he had to pick an activity that would take place during free time and after school.  Maybe even weekends!

When Reek came back into the classroom, he was clutching a damp pink paper.  Ramsay could see how badly his pet was shaking and he longed to see him in private.  Sitting down, Reek looked at his desk and seemed to shrink as the teacher continued to drone on.  Ramsay leaned over, knowing the teacher wouldn't dare call attention.  She had been paid once to leave him alone in a locked room with most of those deceased now kids.  No, Ms. Tully would not even look his way.  So he leaned in very close to his pet's ear and whispered.  "Reek, what is in your hand?  What did Mr. Cassel say to upset you so much?"  A sob answered and Ramsay sighed.  Thank the Gods above that they were in her particular class, because Reek was panicking.  "Excuse me, Ms. Tully, Theon is having a rough moment, may we go to the restroom?"  His voice was polite, calm, but there was a tiny edge in there, so the teacher simply nodded.  Grinning, Ramsay thanked her, then stood up, yanking his pet up too.  Putting an arm around the frail boy, Ramsay led him to the bathroom.  He lifted his pet easily, onto the counter, trying to avoid the wet spots.  "I am not mad at you.  No matter what that paper says or what the counselor has done..I am not going to punish you for it.  Calm down now pet.  Hush and then tell me."  With a trembling hand, Reek handed Ramsay the paper.

It simply was a form that stated this student was asked to join an activity by the counselor's decision.  Then it listed all the activities and at the bottom of the page was a line.  For the parent and student to sign with the activity listed.  Ramsay read it and sneered.  "Oh, that is stupid, Father will fix it.  So much drama Reek, over that.  Was it something you said that made the counselor do this?"  Instantly, reacting to the sharp tone, Reek began to beg.  "No, Master please, I only say what I am told, I swear.  I did not even get panicked!  He just decided it and told me to bring this paper home."  "Fine, father will fix it."  Yet that night, Roose read the paper,signed it and told Theon to pick an activity.  As Ramsay began to argue with his father, Roose cut him off.  "Do not bother.  He will listen to the counselor.  The quicker he appears to comply and get better, the quicker it ends.  Theon, pick one of those and then sign your name."  Ramsay yanked the paper from Reek and snarled they will do it together.  Reek simply nodded and whimpered.  "Whatever Master wishes, I just want to be good."  Reek whispered, afraid he was to be punished over this. 

"You are not cut out for sports, Reek.  Plus it takes up too much of your time.  Media is not even an option,is it?  Academics, you don't want any extra work, do you?  Here, that leaves art or drama.  I cannot imagine you standing in front of the whole school trying to act.  No, art it will be, I guess."  Reek  nodded then signed the paper when Ramsay handed him the pen.  "It is only two afternoons and three study periods a week.  Twice a year there will be a gallery.  Beyond that, smaller activities, sounds good."  Reek agreed and snuggled into Ramsay, grateful to not be in trouble over it.  "Thank you for deciding for me, Master."  He said quietly, as his Master pulled him closer until Roose snapped at him.  "A little decorum while I am here if you please.  And Ramsay remember, not to look like a stalker.  You can casually walk him to and from his activities.  But you cannot linger there waiting for him, you will have to trust that your pet can behave without you.  Theon has done well enough with this counselor.  I am sure he will be fine, but you are the one who risks looking suspicious."      


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay must separate from Reek for art club. He is not taking it any better than Reek is. Damon helps Ramsay with his panic, then slips up. Theon meets Mrs.Targaryen, the art teacher.

A large shadow stalked the brightly sunlit glass  hallways connecting school to the activities center.  The hulking shadow seemed to be engulfing a much slighter shadow, it somehow was horrid to see.  It felt like they watched something private, that hides and festers inside, even though the folks don't remember.  Two students and one teacher all seemed to squirm or cringe a bit as they headed past the shadows.  Ramsay took no notice of this, he only had eyes on his Reek, his words very soft, but sharp.  "Reek, when it is over, where do you go?"  "I go to the blue door and I stand just outside, right against the wall.  If you are not right there, that is what I do."  Reek was terrified, the only thing holding his panic back, was Ramsay.  His Master was so upset, so freaked out that if Reek lost it too, it was over.  Ramsay will decide it was too much and they would have to face Sir.  Reek knows that is Ramsay's own type of panic attack, he knows them very well.  "Master will be there though. I will miss you very much, please be there, please?"

As he knew it would, this made Ramsay relax a tiny bit.  "Of course, silly boy, I will always be right there."  The sadistic smile replaced that lost, terrified grimace  and now the eyes shined right.  "Now remember how to act, right?"  "Polite and quiet, only speak if spoken to.  Give no information at all to anyone, do not try out for projects that involve others."  Ramsay nodded and reluctantly stopped in front of the art center doors.  Growling, he says, "Damn my father and Robert for ever donating the money for this piece of shit program!"  Reek did not how to leave his Master, he looked so upset, also students were right there.  He couldn't ask permission or call him Master.  How will Ramsay take that?  He had to be Theon while leaving him?  "I will see you after your class then, Reek.  Behave yourself."  He nodded fast, thankful Ramsay pulled himself together.  "Yes..Ramsay.  Thanks, see you soon."  The words left his mouth awkwardly and he could see Ramsay stiffen.  It angered him, the voice or the words, who knows?  All Reek knows is he will pay for it later.  So he turns and walks away from Ramsay.

Ramsay stood there for another minute, fighting this urge.  This urge to rip open the door and pull his pet back out.  Luckily, Damon came up to him and threw a friendly arm around him.  Then got him numbly moving towards the outer doors.  "Why don't we go take a walk for a bit?  Go to the store and get a drink maybe?"  Ramsay shook his head.  "I won't leave school grounds until he is out of there.  He might need me, I might not get back in time."  Damon rolled his eyes and wondered which one of them was the most dependent, after all.  He would never say that out loud of course, he likes having all his teeth.  "All right, you go to the edge of school grounds, while I go to the store.  I will get us something to drink, want anything to eat?"  Ramsay shook his head and just said, "Get a bottle of water for Reek."  Damon got Ramsay to look him in the eyes.  "Listen to me, he is safe in there.  Nothing will happen.  Remember the image?  Your father?  Whom I am terrified of?  Yes, well, you are acting like a stalker.  Go to the edge of school grounds, I will meet you there, okay?"

With a sigh, Ramsay started to move again, but just as Damon began to turn away, he was yanked backwards.  He yelped then found himself looking upside down at Ramsay.  "What the fuck?"  Damon went to move and Ramsay's boot came down on his neck.  "Thank you for helping me not panic.  I really am grateful for that.  Truly am.  And for your suggestions.  That is of course what they were, right?  Because you do not give me orders.  Right?"  "Right. Right." Damon managed to get out.  Then he lay there for a moment, shocked as Ramsay started to walk towards a bench near the edge of school grounds.  Scaring his friend half to death made Ramsay feel more in control now.  Head back up, eyes scanning everywhere, he walked, wondering what his pet was doing.  Was he panicking, was he missing his Master and wishing for home?  Or was he being sneaky, being Theon and trying to make friends.  Talk to others about things that have nothing to do with Ramsay, as if he wasn't everything?  As if he wasn't even there? 

Every movement feeling awkward, tense and too loud, Theon moves forward.  He is waiting though and he knows it.  He is waiting for that door to slam open and Ramsay will scream, "REEK!" In front of everyone, oh, what would Sir do to them then?  But it did not happen.  Theon repeated that in his mind three times before he finally began to look for the teacher.  There were scattered kids everywhere, all high school grades too.  No one was really just sitting, waiting to be told what to do.  Everyone was just painting, molding clay, or using wood and steel, there was no limit.  And Theon sparked to life a tiny bit.  After all, if he was stuck here anyway, what is the harm in enjoying it?  Or at least be able to feel this building interest in what he saw.  A very lovely woman appeared at his arm, making him jump a little. Looking everywhere but at the teacher, thrusts the paper at her.  Clearing his throat he blurted out in a tiny voice, "I..I am Theon..Mr. Cassel sent me."  With a serene smile, the teacher kindly responded to the very timid boy, "My name is Mrs. Targaryen, welcome to art club, Theon."  "Thank you."  Tilting her head she asked with an amusing lilt to her tone.  "Do you really like to see the world through all that hair?  Why don't you push it back for art time?  That way you can see everything clearly."  As he pushed his hair back with shaking hands, he thought, "Yes, I want my hair in front of my face actually.  There are few things I want to see.  And that thought was all Theon.

 


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon starts art class and Reek cannot wait to flee it. Theon meets some new kids. The teacher is suspicious already. Ramsay finds a reason to like the art class, after all.

Theon followed behind the teacher as she began to show him about.  "Hey Dragon Lady! Who is the new kid?"  Laughing at Theon's face at the disrespectful nickname, Mrs. Targaryan said, "It's what they call me because of my love of dragons..see?"  She showed him that all her jewelry had dragons, there were dragon statues and paintings everywhere.  "Always had a thing for them, when I was a kid it drove my parents crazy.  Everything in my room had to be dragons.  They just seem so powerful and free."  Nodding, Theon wrung his hands as the boy who yelled approached.  Sticking out his hand, the younger boy said, "Hi.  I am Jojen Reed."  Theon muttered his name and backed up a tiny bit.  Remembering he was not Reek right now, he moved forward again.  Either the teacher and boy did not notice, or they chose not to comment.  "So Theon, what kind of art do you like?"  asked the teacher and Theon shrugged.  "I used to draw sometimes, that's about it."

"Well, your welcome to join my crazy project, if you'd like.  Arya, Sansa and I have a great thing going, we could use some help."  Jojen offered.  The teacher smiled and walked away, wanting to note down how Theon reacted.  She has never seen anyone so timid and jumpy except in abuse situations.  Of course, she heard the story, read the file and knows he is safe now.  Maybe he is suffering worse than they thought, she hopes new friends and some artistic expression will help.  Theon blindly followed Jojen, hearing his master in his ears.  No projects with others, no interactions unless you have to.  Ramsay was screaming it in his head and it hurt terribly.  Part of him wanted to stay, another part wanted to run out the door to Ramsay.  It was too late anyway, they were in front of two girls now.  One with bright red hair and a pretty smile.  The other clearly still only a first year. her hair was dark, her face was not pretty, but oh, it was interesting somehow.

He vaguely knew who they were.  Their father was a big deal and was recently murdered.  They introduced themselves as Sansa and Arya Stark.  Then they pointed out to them a boy who was a senior he knew.  Jon Snow was their step brother and the kid just screamed EMO to Theon.  He thinks he knows what angst is?  He has no idea, thought Theon wryly.  He looked down and muttered his name, that it was nice to meet them.  With a giggle the older girl said, "Nice to meet your shoes? Or us?"  Her sister rolled her eyes and groaned out to Theon, "You'll have to excuse her.  Sometimes she thinks she is witty."  Jojen explained to Theon that the project was a memorial for their deceased father.  He loved wolves, watched everything about them and donated largely to saving them.  So they were using a mix of wood and clay to make a howling wolf on a mountain.   Theon said he thought that was really cool and he meant it.  Yet his Master was in his mind, lurking, waiting for a mistake.  So Reek answered instead.  "Thank you, but since I am new, I will try drawing first."

So he sat down with some colored pencils and paper, then went still.  All he could think is what would Ramsay want him to draw?  But Ramsay would never ask him to draw.  So Theon had to think of something and eventually the hand moved.  Mrs. Targaryan began to move down the aisles, giving small instructions here and there.  Sometimes, even to just talk or joke.  However, her casual demeanor died when she looked over Theon's shoulder.  In fact, she went into stone, her face caught in shock, then concern.  She was no therapist of course, but instints were usually spot on.  This boy was still in terrible horrid trauma and something should be done.  However, she said none of this to Theon, simply passed him by.  He still cringed even after she walked away.  The very second she dismissed them, Theon grabbed his drawing and ran out the door.  He slammed into Ramsay.  Who instantly had him caged in those strong imprisoning arms.  Reek finally felt safe and could breathe again.

Gently, Theon pulled away as he heard others coming.  Blinking fast, he was trying to not cry as his Master walked him away as quickly as he could.  "Did you miss me, Reek?" Came the question in a growl, but Reek heard the panic underneath it.  "Yes, I missed you and I kept watching the clock the whole time.  I ran as soon as the teacher said we could leave.  I looked stupid but I did not care."  "Poor little fool, you already made them laugh at you.  It's a good thing you weren't trying to make friends."  Instantly, Reek responded, "I don't want friends, Ramsay, I want you."  He whispered this last part, as Jon Snow walked by.  Ramsay seemed to beam then and when they caught up to Damon, he was smiling.  "Hey Reek, how was your class?" Damon asked casually but Ramsay stiffened.  Reek felt it and answered softly.  "It was scary.  Everyone did their projects and I drew a picture.  When the teacher came around she told everyone how good they were.  She walked past me and never said anything.  My drawing must be very bad.  Art is horrible, Master."  Ramsay smiled at that and gave Reek his bottle of water.  "Thank you very much, Master.  I am grateful."

It was sheer relief to speak as Reek again and they barely had made it to the car.  But he could no longer pretend today, it was just so tiring to be both.  He leaned into Ramsay and began to cry.  "It is alright, Reek, it's all over now.  We will go home and get your collar on right away.  Would you like that?"  Reek nodded and meekly thanked him.  Ramsay got in the front passenger seat and Reek in the back, Damon was driving.  It was a used car, but Roose had bought it for Damon.  He said that since Theon would be home late, Damon could drive them on those days.  When Ramsay had snarled out, "Why can't we take my car then?"  Roose had stared at him and said, "Damon has not a single ticket or any traffic violations like you do.  Keep asking about it and you will lose the privilege to use your car any other time."   So Ramsay had not spoken of it again, but as they began to leave the parking lot, Ramsay glared at him.  Damon sighed and said, "I am sorry.  What do you want, me to ask him to take the car back?"  "Don't be a fucktard, Damon.  I just don't get why you get to drive this piece of shit to school, when I have a sports car.  A new one, not like this embarrassment."  Damon knew better than to defend his car, he just went silent.

Reek sat in back and clutched his drawing, hoping to throw it away.  He did not even want to think about that confusing time at all.  No, he wanted to put on his collar and go back to what was safe.  Ramsay and his father were his only sanctuary, the only kindness he has ever known.  If it comes with some pain, it was worth it to lose that awful name.  With such traitorous thoughts, Reek hates him.  Then Ramsay looked back at his trembling little pet and noticed the crumpling paper in Reek's hand.  "Is that your drawing?  Let me see it." he demanded, not angry, just curious.  Reek nodded helplessly and handed it over.  He began to whimper, what if it made Ramsay angry, he would hurt.  Yet Ramsay opened the paper, then grinned.  "Reek, I like this one.  In fact, we shall hang it up in our room.  Maybe art is not so bad.  I think you have some talent after all, Reek.  Just don't let it go to your head."  Reek nodded, so relieved.  "Yes Master, thank you.  I am grateful."  When they got in the foyer and Ramsay himself put on the collar, Reek almost went limp. 

All the tension that had been in his thin body finally leaked out.  He let out a long shaky breath and looked up at Ramsay, so grateful to feel safe again.  "Thank you, Master."  Reek said it with such a sound of submissive gratitude that Ramsay decided to take his pet upstairs now.  It made Damon wish Roose had given him a pet instead of a car.  When Ramsay and Reek entered the bedroom, he did hang the picture first.  Then he attacked like a beast, needing to mark, to claim his prey, his pet, all his.  Biting and kissing his fragile pet, he ripped off his clothes, scratching deeply.  Ramsay shuddered with lust when Reek let out a thin cry as his flesh ripped.  "What is your name?"  Ramsay growled as he stared down at his now naked and bloody pet.  "Reek, Master, your Reek."  Sobbed the pet, both in pain and fear, yet wanting, needing this.  Ripping off his pants and underwear, Ramsay asked, "Who do you belong to?"  "You, my Master, Ramsay Bolton, I love you Master."   And meant it.  Leaning up timidly, Reek tried to kiss his Master everywhere, making Ramsay groan a bit.  "Art class seems to have brought out some passion in you, after all."  

 

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose is displeased about the drawing among other things. Olena and Cersie meet to double talk and double cross Roose Bolton.

As usual, right after Ramsay played his games, even allowing Reek to come, they went to the shower. Showing to dinner disheveled would annoy his Father.  Coming to dinner covered in blood and seed, would get them both flayed.  So Ramsay took his clinging pet into the water, cleaned them both up.  Stopping many times to fiercely kiss Reek.  His pet was more affectionate than usual and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.  After they were clean and dry, he knocked them both to the bed.  Ramsay wanted to cuddle with his Reek for a few minutes, which turned into a deep nap for both.  A sharp knock at the door, roused them and they sat up as the door opened.  Roose stood there for a second, staring at them both with those steely eyes.  "Ramsay, I do not ask much of you.  You could at least be respectful enough to come to supper on time.  I make the hour late yet reasonable, don't I?"  He walked into the room a bit more, grabbing Reek's shorts and Ramsay's clothing, tossing it towards the bed.  That is when he caught sight of the hung drawing.  In a very soft voice, that scared both boys, he asked, "Theon, is this what you drew in art class today?"

Terrified, Reek whispered back, staring at the ground, "Yes, Sir."  Roose ripped it down from the wall and snapped at Ramsay.  "Why did you hang that on your wall?  Are you as crazy as your pet?  What if someone else saw this hanging here?"  Ramsay glared angrily at his father and defended himself.  "I liked it.  Reek drew it for me, can't you tell that?  He draws good, Father.  So what?"  Roose sighed and said, "Oh, I can see that he drew it just for you.  We shall discuss this at the table.  Get dressed for supper.  Now."  Ramsay hugged his scared pet and cooed, "I loved it, Reek.  He is just a fool, a paranoid one.  Let us go eat and endure whatever lecture he has for us."  Only after all three boys were at the dinner table did Roose sit down at the head of the table.  He silently stared at the drawing he put next to him.  Damon looked at it and was actually impressed.  Kind of horrified, but impressed.  It was good, but very disturbing and dark.  The whole background was filled by an large demonic male.  With eyes of red flame, pointed teeth in a grin, leaning over his work or game.  Or prey.  It was a creature like male, with huge eyes, the body as thin as twigs.  It was broken into several pieces and the demon was stitching it together in new ways.  Even that was not the most disturbing part of the picture.  Nor the fact that the beast was using wire and needle of flame.  Not even the limbs being in the wrong places.  No, the disturbing part was the large demon was not just sewing pieces back onto the broken creature.  This pitiful yet peaceful looking dis-formed male was also being sewn into the monster himself.

Ramsay had filled Reek's plate and given the order to eat.  He had lifted a fork to his mouth when Roose spoke calmly to him.  Reek's hand shook and he dropped the fork noisily.  "Theon, who else saw that picture?"  "Uh..the teacher, Sir. She was checking everyone's work."  He managed to get out, his Master had put a steadying hand on his thigh.  "And did she say anything?"  Shaking his head, Theon responded, "No Sir.  Nothing at all, she looked and then walked away."  Roose seemed concerned about that.  "If she or the counselor ask about the drawing, tell them it is from a horror movie.  Ask Ramsay for the name of one, I am sure he can think of one.  If either ask, I want to know about it.  Understand Theon?"  "Yes Sir."  "Ramsay, the boy is still too thin.  Have him eat seconds at all meals for a bit.  Even if he does not want to.  Have you remembered those shakes to give him as well?"  Of course he has not, the same as he only lets Reek eat this well when Roose is around.  He likes his pet delicate and fragile.  Yet he nods and promises to watch Reek's weight.  "Reek, when are done, I will put more on your plate.  Eat all of it."  Leaning a little into Ramsay, his pet nods. "Good boy."

Olena sunk old bones into luxury and almost groaned.  Cersie nodded to the maid and fragrant tea was poured into priceless china.  "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me.  I can imagine your evenings are far more interesting than having tea with an old woman.  But I am grateful you have found the time for me."  Smiling graciously, the lovely widow responded sweetly.  "With death so much around me these days, it reminds me to pay attention to our elders.  We have a responsibility towards them.  And Olena, we have known each other so long now..."  The barbed insult hit  home and so did the unsaid get on with it.  Stiffening a bit, the elder woman dropped her pretense.  Her eyes pierced and searched, her voice was hushed.  "Then let this old woman dispense with the pleasantries.  With as little time I have left, I should not waste it by being coy.  I am here for a reason, yes.  Answers are not your thing, I understand, you have always been a mystery.  What I need is direction, a name perhaps...something.  In exchange for information, I will write a glowing story of you and your son.  How you two brave souls trudge forward with charity and grace.  Sound reasonable to you?"

Cersie was interested, but careful.  "What information could I help you with?"  Narrowing her eyes and moving closer to the woman across the small table.  "There is something very wrong with Theon Greyjoy.  His story, his family, it is tragic, horrific and believable.  For the most part, but much does not add up.  Asha and Sandor's building was proved to be arson.  But they never even attempted to cash in the insurance policy, never bothered.  Sandor was terrified of fire, according to reports.  The fascination with fire made him watch them, not start them.  All accounts from unnamed sources tell me that Ramsay is quite the bully at school and has bullied Theon.  Forces everyone including Theon himself to call him Reek.  Does that sound like brotherly love to you?  So why did he go to Balon Greyjoy's house?  To save Theon?  If so, why would he save his victim from more pain?  Why does the boy seem to suffer nerves so deeply? Is it because of his past or his present?  Something is rotten with the Boltons, you are closer than all to them.  Give me something, anything you can and I will have everyone in town loving you."

Laughing, Cersie said vindictive and spitefully, "Oh dear, you know every woman in this town hates my very guts.  I like it that way, I like to watch them dance, hating every second of it."  Nodding, Olena says, not unkindly, "That is true.  I myself would roll you through the mud if I could.  However, after the articles I would write, no female could say a word against you.  Plus, if I find a way to expose the Boltons, you would be forefront in the media again.  After all, they were your closest friends.  I am sure you can compose yourself into hurt and shock, can't you?"  Cersie took another sip of her tea, considering how much to say.  Roose Bolton could never find out she said anything.  Her hate for him made her want to cause this exposure, her fear of him kept her from giving too much.  "I will tell you that I have never personally seen anything inappropriate.  However, you are right to question why Ramsay saved Theon."  Giving a small face of disgust, Cersie said primly, "Reek.  What a horrible pet name."  Her emphasis on the word pet was caught by Olena.  "Convenient that Roose could foster him so quickly.  It was as if he knew somehow.  And so causally, so benevolently for his son, as if buying Ramsay a pet."  Cersie enjoyed watching Olena catch her meaning and drop her cookie onto the floor.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has a bad day. Theon has made potential friends, which terrifies Reek. Mr. Cassel regrets offering his help to Ms. Targaryan.

Mr. Cassel did indeed ask Theon about the drawing and Reek told him it was from a horror that he watched.  He also said he threw out the drawing as he thought it was really badly drawn.  The Dragon Lady, as he started to think of her, never asked once.  When he walked in the next free period he was scheduled to be there for, Theon did not draw.  Instead he wandered, looking at other projects, other materials and decided to make a mask.  There were a whole bunch decorating the wall, some dark, some fun or colorful, even scary ones.  Jojen, Sansa and Arya offered up their faces for the project.  Even though he made no overtures to them at all, they have stuck around him.  They talk and Theon listens, only speaking to answer a question.  This does not seem to deter them in the least.  Worse, even Jon Snow said hello in the hallway to him.  Theon nodded to Jon, while Ramsay glared.  He was shivering, his Master would make him pay for that later at home. Oh, the sweater or the cage seemed to be looming closer everyday now.

What tipped Ramsay right over the edge was later, Theon was approached in the lunch room.  Jojen walked right up to Theon, who was in line for Ramsay's lunch and asked if he would like to sit with his group.  Shaking his head, Theon whispered frantically, "No thank you.  Please, I will talk with you in art class, but not here, okay?"  Stiffening, Jojen said, "Oh, I see. Only talk to the sophomore geeks during closed door class times.  Got it. Sorry to bother you."  Reek wanted to scream that was not it at all, but he said nothing.  Ramsay was not just watching, but now he was coming over, with fire in his eyes.  Theon knew that Ramsay could lose his temper in front of all.  He might even hurt Jojen, so in a panic, he whispered, "Please, he is coming over here! Call me Reek if you have to speak of me."  Before the confused kid could ask what the hell that meant, Ramsay was looming over him.  "My lunch is getting cold in your hands, Reek.  Go put it down and eat your lunch now." The words were a steel command anyone could see that.  So Reek nodded and hurried away. 

Ramsay stared down at Jojen and asked, "Are you in his art class?" "Uh, yeah, I am. Jojen Reed is my name, his is Theon, so why call him Reek like that?"  Jojen looked up at Ramsay blandly, refusing to give in to a bully.  Smiling slowly, Ramsay came closer, threatening and said softly, "Because I like to call him that.  I like everyone to call him that.  He is happy with that name, ask him yourself.  During art class.  Which is the only time you should really be talking to him.  Reek has trouble with concentration and panic attacks.  He does not need others complicating his life right now.  So save your talking with him for class, would you?  Great."  Ramsay walked away without a single glance at the shocked boy.  Reek was sitting next to Damon but across from Joff.  With shaking fingers, he opened the brown paper bag his Master had left him.  He did not look inside, he was trying to peer over at Ramsay talking to Jojen.  With a mean smile, Joff asked, "Art class is good then?  Getting some new friends for us to kill, Reek?"  Damon growled at Joff to lay off and reminded Reek to eat his lunch.  When Ramsay came and sat on the other side of his pet, Reek whispered.  "I am very sorry Master.  He was just talking and I told him I did not want to sit with him or talk to him, I swear it."  His master only responded that Reek should eat his lunch.  Trembling, Reek began to pick at his meager lunch, trying not to cry.  It would be the sweater or the cage today, he knew it.

When Mr. Cassel showed up at the classroom door after lunch, it was not for Theon this time.  Ramsay stared at the man but stood up.  Leaning down as if to collect all his stuff, he said softly, "Reek, behave till I return.  Damon, keep an eye on him."  "Oh, I will too,Ramsay!" hissed Joff.  "You will watch for any trouble, touch Reek and I will castrate you."  The two glared at each other till the counselor cleared his throat.  Reek watched his Master leaving and it was hard not to panic.  "Hey, chill out.  Use your breathing, no reason to panic, he will be back." said Damon,  He watched Reek out of the corner of his eye, trying to pull himself together.  By the time Reek had fully calmed himself, class had almost ended.  When the bell rang, Reek jumped a mile, Damon sighed and Joff laughed.  "What's wrong, Reek?  Aren't you happy for some time away from Ramsay? What do you think they are doing with him all this time, Reek?" The next sound Joff made was an "oompff" sound as Damon's fist buried into his stomach.  "Stop terrifying him.  Don't be a fucking asshole, you want to have it out with Ramsay, do it then.  This is stupid, step up and talk to Ramsay, man to man.  But don't be a little bitch pulling wings off a fly, you aren't that little boy anymore.  Least I had hoped you weren't"  Leaving Joff sputtering in fury and embarrassment on the floor, Damon grabbed Reek by his dangling sleeve.  "You need to get to art, Reek.  I will be the same places Ramsay stays.  You have the cell phone that Judge Bolton gave you, right?  Good.  Go in there, see ya."

Ramsay had his most polite charming smile.  Brilliantly piercing eyes, icy masks concealing his rage.  How dare this man drag him down then grill him alongside this bitch!  Ms. Targaryan was hot, but a stupid prying bitch nonetheless.  How come they are questioning him about his pet, using that hateful name!  Ramsay was already pissed about earlier today, his pet so popular suddenly.  Jon Snow, really?  Ramsay had fucked Jon a few times when he first started coming to the high school.  Private school was full of such things and when Ramsay showed here, it was his second thought.  His first one had been the joy of finding Theon without ever having to hunt for him.  When Ramsay had first gone home with his faster from that wretched foster home, he knew would find his pet again.  And how dare Jon, that depressive slut, dare to ever speak to his pet!  Then that little puke Jojen, asking Reek to lunch!  Both of them called him that hateful name too.  Ramsay had been clear to all the students what the name was.  How dare these kids stand against him?  Have the others thought with all the media shit, that he has gone soft?  Ramsay was determined to end that bullshit.  And tonight, his Reek will be very very sure who owns him.  Just in case these bastards have put too much Theon back in that feeble mind.

"Excuse me, Ramsay.  You looked like you were daydreaming there for a moment."  The soft musical voice seemed to penetrate his thoughts and he recalled himself.  "I am sorry, Ms. Targaryan.  I did drift away, I am always sleepy after lunch.  What did you ask again?"  "I asked you if you could tell us more of home life with Theon.  We are concerned about his mental state and as his foster brother, you would know how he was doing."  Ramsay nodded then began to speak, without any hesitancy in his voice.  "Theon eats three meals, two snacks a day, plus plenty of water.  He sees a therapist at our home twice a week, for thirty minutes."  Ramsay then listed every vitamin, amino acid and medication his pet receives.  "It is impressive that you know all that about him, Ramsay."  "I make sure he takes every pill.  I always watch to make sure he takes the correct ones.  I am a protective foster brother, I guess."  He laughs casually but his eyes and clenched fists are there.  "His panic attacks are more manageable now.  And he really likes the art class."  Mr. Cassel seemed about to send him back to class when that bitch asked, "Why would you force him into a nickname like Reek?  Is that being protective, or would you call it bullying, Ramsay?"  The counselor shut his eyes for a moment, then sat up slowly.

"Please answer her question, Ramsay." he said begrudgingly, shooting daggers at the art teacher.  Ramsay grinned and said, "Sure.  When he and I were little boys, we shared a foster home.  His nickname was Reek, because he always stunk, would refuse to take a bath.  When I came here and saw him, well, it was like old times again."  Stiffening, her eyes suddenly making her look like those dragons she loves, Ms. Targaryan said with steel, "Theon is his name.  Reek is an insult meant to bring someone low.  It is a humiliation. Not a thing to make him feel better."  Ramsay leaned forward, calm as ice, but his voice was sharp.  "If you actually cared or knew anything about Theon Greyjoy..then you would know he hates his name.  Despises it and fears it.  So when we were kids I gave him another one.  He does like it and would rather hear it than Theon."  "How do you feel about him taking classes away from you, such as art?" she asked next and was shocked when Ramsay laughed.  "I think it's great.  He draws well, you know and has a good imagination.  Reek," he said with extreme joy, drawing the name out. "He says that you never even commented on his drawing.  That also hurts, teacher.  You should tell him he is good.  If you actually took the time to look at it, he draws quite well."  Ramsay's voice was as if he were an overprotective parent, almost.  It horrified Mr. Cassel and it sent chills down Ms. Targaryan's spine.  The counselor dismissed Ramsay then stared at her.  "What ever the fuck that was, it will not happen again."  Nodding, the art teacher stood up.  "It doesn't have to, I have my answer.  There goes your abuser.  He is continuing the job that Theon's father started."


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joff and Ramsay do not talk well. Damon find himself with a very unpleasant chore from Ramsay. Ramsay gives Reek a reminder, worse than any punishment he has used thus far. Reek panics and cannot obey on his own this time. Not this time.

Theon saw the Dragon Lady was missing but everyone still just went to their projects.  So he did the same, working on his mask.  However the stress of his Master wore heavily on him.  He was concerned for his Master and scared for himself.  It was working it's way to a big sweater and cage night.  The mask had come out of the kiln perfectly. But as Theon went to paint, his hands shook terribly.  With a muffled whimper, he put the brush down and ran his hands through his hair.  Reek was trying to touch his own head like Ramsay does.  It wasn't the same though, his hand was small and light.  He started to concentrate on not crying or running out the door to Ramsay.  That is when the two girls and Jojen came over to him.  "Theon, are you alright?" asked Sansa gently.  When she tried to put a concerned hand on him, he jerked away.  "No, don't touch me! Don't ever, please!"  Reek yelled, unable to stop himself.  The sheer terror in his face, drew the three back, shocked.

"I'm sorry. I won't touch you." Sansa said quickly, pulling her arms back.  Blunt as ever, Arya says, "Theon, what the hell is wrong with you?  Is that Ramsay guy bullying you?  You let him call you Reek, now you live with him.  Is he scaring you or something? Hurting you?"  Shaking his head from her very first words, Reek denies it rapidly.  "Ramsay is my foster brother.  He protects me and keeps me safe. Reek is a nickname, that's all.  I like it better than Theon."  What seemed to confuse them all was that they could tell Theon believed what he was saying.  Jojen slowly nodded then said, "Okay, Theon.  We won't talk about this today at all.  Let us help you with your mask.  Arya will go mix the paints."  After a glare, she went and Sansa quietly set up Theon's section again.  The kids soon were engrossed in the project and never even saw the teacher come in.  She had intended to try and confront Theon but sat down instead, watching.  He was still timid and mostly silent, but he was sharing.  Theon was letting the three kids work with him and he answered causal questions.  Another time then.

Ramsay was seeing red as he headed to where he usually waits for Reek.  Halfway there he punched a door, growling in sheer fury.  "How fucking dare they?  Any of them?"  And as he rounded the corner, still fuming, here was Joff, near the place where his Reek would exit.  It did not matter that Damon was next to the door and Joff was five feet away from it.  The red mist exploded and Ramsay launched himself.  Joff saw him coming and tried to dodge, yelling, "Ramsay, what the fuck?  I wanted to talk to you! Knock it off!"  Ramsay did not knock it off, instead he knocked his friend into the dirt.  Then landed on him like a mountain, making the boy go nearly purple.  "You fucked him!  You let that cunt of a mother near my Reek!  Hurt my pet, violated him, Mine, you were warned not to ever touch him!  No one else's but mine!" Ramsay growled that into Joff's strangled purple face, pressing his arm into the windpipe.  Till Damon yanked him off, hissing, "Ramsay, the kids and teacher will be coming out!  Not out here, take it elsewhere, hear me?"  Ramsay shoved Damon away but did not go after Joff again as the bell rang.  Fixing his clothing and hair, Ramsay went to the door to claim his pet.  "It is not over, Joff.  We will talk when I am calmer."

Damon drove home, trying to make conversation but no one wanted to talk, it seemed.  Ramsay seethed and Reek shook, watching his Master.  When they walked in, Reek knelt, Ramsay put his collar on then spoke in a soft voice. "Good Reek.  Now I want you to go upstairs and change."  This part was everyday, but Ramsay usually told Reek to return afterwards.  Ramsay did not this time, and his voice was too flat, eyes too shiny.  Damon got a chill because this look he knew well, it was a hunting look.  Reek saw it too, turning pale and hurrying to kiss Ramsay's shoes in terror, whimpering.  "Go on, Reek, don't make me repeat myself."  With a terrified cry, the pet stood up and went upstairs.  Only after the frail boy had shut the bedroom door upstairs, did Ramsay turn to Damon.  "I need you to come in my room for a minute.  After he changes, I need you to hold him still for me."  Damon scoffed, "For what?  Just tell him not to move, whatever it is, he always obeys you."  Squirming inside, he wanted nothing to do with whatever was in Ramsay's eyes.  Except, he had to ask, because of Roose.  "Ramsay, you aren't thinking of hunting or killing Reek, are you?"

Giving Damon a look of horror and shock, he replied, "Of course not!  He is my pet, why would I ever kill him?  No, he cannot stay still if he is panicked.  He is going to panic when my pet sees the hot brand."  Damon was sure he heard wrong, until Ramsay pulled a brand out from another drawer.  The drawer right under the one that usually held Reek's collar.  How long had Ramsay left that there, waiting till he felt it was needed?  "Oh, fuck you, no way! You cannot brand him like a fucking cow, your father will kill you!  Are you crazy?"  "Reek is mine to do with as I like. He needs this reminder, those bastards at school are to blame!  They will fill his head otherwise, I won't have it.  Let's go to the kitchen while I heat this."  Damon followed, not to obey, but hoping to change Ramsay's mind.  The brand heated way too fast, Ramsay was not swayed by Damon at all.  He followed Ramsay all the way upstairs, still arguing that he would not do this.  That Ramsay wasn't thinking this through.  He was ignored.  Ramsay opened his door, Reek was kneeling on the floor, waiting.  He knew that bad things would happen because of the kids today. He was not prepared for the sight of his Master holding a branding iron.

Screaming in terror, panic taking hold with sharpened nails, Reek scrambled away.  He remembered the no running away rule, he knew that he may never say no.  Reek started to beg as he scrambled backwards, towards the cage.  "Please, Master, listen, please! I am sorry! I will go in the cage, I will put on the sweater, please! Don't brand me, good Reek, loyal Reek!"  Looking back at Damon, Ramsay said, "I will have to hurt and tie him, if you don't help.  I don't want to give him any extra pain, but I will have to.  You see how scared he is."  Damon exploded with, "Because you are going to fucking brand him! I would flip out too!"  But Damon knew that Ramsay meant what he said.  Pissed and feeling bad for the kid, Damon went towards him slowly.  "Come here, Reek.  I am sorry, little buddy.  I really am."  Before Reek could climb into the cage, Damon had him. Lifting the frail, wailing creature, he dragged him back to Ramsay.  "This is twisted, Ramsay.  Your father will bring us to the basement over this!"  "I don't care, it is important enough to take the risk." Ramsay said, approaching the screaming, squirming pet in Damon's arms.

"Listen to me very carefully now, pet." Ramsay grabbed Reek's chin, already covered in drool, so panicked, his poor pet.  Filling with a warm love for this little creature of his, Ramsay spoke lovingly.  "You are a good boy, Reek.  This is not a punishment, I promise.  It is only a reminder for you.  Those others call you that other name, talk to you, invite you to share lunch with them.  They are all fake, Reek, only I am really ever here for you.  You are mine and I need you to never, ever forget that.  No, stop protesting, I know you only think of me.  You do behave at school, I know that, this is to make sure you always do.  I am showing you mercy, Reek.  That is why Damon is holding you still.  I know this is too scary for you to stay still for, to not run or disobey me.  So I am having Damon do that for you, that way there will be no punishment. Yes, I know you are grateful and I love you too, pet.  Now, take a breath in deep, ready?"  Damon had the small pet in an iron grip, yet the panicked boy kept trying.  It was like holding a startlingly formed pile of twigs. Ramsay brought the brand down onto Reek's flesh, a tiny brand under his left shoulder. 

Screeching and gibbering now, Reek jerked, trying to move.  Damon almost vomited from the stink of burning flesh and even Ramsay seemed distressed. He counted ten seconds aloud, then Ramsay pulled away, tossing the brand into his bathroom sink.  Damon allowed Reek to fall to the floor, the limbs contorting in agony, wailing.  "Oh shit, look at that.  Oh, little buddy, I am so sorry, I really am." He muttered, staring in horror at the blackened skin, featuring an R.  Damon ran out of the room before the smell made him puke.  He ran downstairs and went to plug into a different world. Putting on earphones and turning on the xbox, he fled what lays upstairs.  Ramsay came back into his room and almost wept at the sight before him.  Even in his terrible pain and fear, Reek was trying to crawl to his Master.  He couldn't make it further than a few inches without screaming. The sight was too much and Ramsay dropped down, crawling to his loyal, loving pet.  Gathering Reek into his arms, careful of the burned letter, Ramsay comforted his pet.  "I know, Reek, it must hurt terrible, I know.  It is their fault, though.  Until they all understand that you are mine.  Now even without your collar, you can never not be mine. You are marked. You can never forget, Reek."  The pet clung to his Master, sobbing, stuttering in so much pain.  "I love you, Master, I do.  I would never not be yours, please.  Good Reek, faithful, loyal pet.  Ramsay's Reek, please."

 


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa visits with the Tyrells. She is given an offer that she trusts, with a good incentive behind it. Roose finds out about the branding.

As the Stark girls began to walk home from school, they noticed a figure, waiting for them.  Arya rolled her eyes and nudged Sansa, muttering.  "Oh look, it's your idol.  Don't worry fangirl, I will cover for you with mom."  Nodding, biting her lip against fighting with her sister.  She needs Arya to shield from her mother these days.  Instead, she headed for Margery Tyrell, feeling that burst of adoration and envy.  The girl was the same age as Sansa, yet looked adult.  If Sansa was pretty then Margery was beautiful.  She was not just grace and poise, she was the town media.  On screen and on paper, the home schooled girl still was somehow the most popular girl in school!  Sansa wanted to be everything she was, including the reporter part.  Ever since the deaths of her eldest brother and then father, she felt this way.  Someday, she will solve the mysteries of their deaths and Margery has encouraged this.  She agrees that Sansa could be a good investigative reporter someday.  "But" Margery had added sweetly, "I would avoid the television or web cams, love.  You are just too pale for such things.  Stay with the mighty pen, Sansa and the digging deep.  You will go very far that way, I am sure of it."

Her family often saw the Tyrells, not just as media but would invite them over for actual visits.  Sansa and Margery have known each other casually for most of their years. Margery is fully aware of both Sansa's obsession with her and her urge to solve the Stark murders.  Olena was right to suggest this, even though it was a bit cruel to put this girl through more. On the other hand, she did say she wished to be a reporter.  This would be excellent training, all right.  Besides, reasoned Margery, if it goes too far, we simply will pull her back. Margery lies to others all the time, lying to herself is repungent. Of course she was about to manipulate Sansa into a horrific game.  She was going to use her as bait, yet pretend to help her. All to find out if foster kids out there are pets.  Margery feel a small stab of guilt as she smiles charmingly at Sansa.  "It has been too long, I need to speak with you about an opportunity.  For you, to do some investigative reporting that might even link to your family.  To your brother and father's killers.  Come, let us go talk.  Loras and Olena both say hello by the way, Olena told me to tell you that if your bravery is limited and you cannot do it..she will understand."

Ramsay had not thought this through well.  Reek has been shivering long after Ramsay did his usual soothing.  The water of the shower was unbearable and his pet had passed out.  Thanks to quick reflexes Ramsay had caught him just in time.  The burnt skin was blackened, around it swollen, it looked worse than he thought it would.  But was it the physical reaction to the burn or was it that Ramsay hurt Reek's mind?  Which trauma should he treat and how could this be fixed before his damned father found out?  He carried his pet to lay on his bed, not caring that they were wet.  Laying Reek on his stomach, Ramsay rummaged till he found some burn cream in the first aid kit.  By the time he began to rub it on, Reek was awake and sobbing, whining.  Even after the cream and two Vicodin, Reek was noticeably in pain.  Now this damned shivering and it took ten minutes to get a shirt on him for dinnertime.  Staring at his pet, Ramsay thought, my father is going to hurt me badly tonight.

Roose already knew something was wrong, just by the way Damon looked.  Pale faced, jumpy and he just stared up towards Ramsay's room then back to Roose.  Nodding, leaning down he asked softly, "Is it urgent or will it wait till dinnertime.  Will I be able to notice it right away?"  A strangled whisper back, "It already was done but judging by it..You will notice. Just watch Reek."  Giving Damon's shoulder a small pat, Roose walked away, wondering what hell Ramsay put the kid through now.  He just hoped it was fixable.  He also hoped that Ramsay did not push him too far this time.  It will happen someday, he knows it.  Walking past his usual sparkling water, Roose headed for the bar.  Somethin told him a drink might be needed tonight.  He was quite right.  So was Damon, one look at Reek and it was evident something was very wrong. Ramsay's face was also pale with worry and guilt.  "What did you do to him?  Show me right now, it is all over your face.  All over him, look at him!"  Ramsay stopped attempting to deny it and ripped Reek's shirt up.  Without a word, Roose walked over, staring at the botched branding. A small R in black flesh.  Speaking softly, Roose said, "You little bastard, you stole my brand."

Loras Tyrell leaned closer to Sansa and handed her another lemon cake.  He was not inclined towards woman, Sansa was aware of course, but he was still so charming.  She giggled and said, "Alright, stop fattening me up like a pig for the slaughter! I am going to look like a pig in front of your grandmother.  Oh, crumbs all over me, wonderful."  He pretended to help her get the crumbs off, quipping with her the whole time.  Out of the two of them, Loras truly felt bad for Theon, not so much for duping Sansa.  She was too clingy, too naive and it drove him crazy.  Before stalking Margery, she used to follow him about.  She was the first person to accept him for himself. He even came out to her first and she hugged him!  Then suddenly, his sister developed looks and some talent, bam!  It was as if he barely existed. So whatever happens to Sansa, happens. Loras figured she would botch it anyway, long before any danger happened.  However, he had never let Sansa know how much she had hurt him.  As his grandmother tells him "Let them forget, we never will. We will remember everything and then use it against them."

Olena and Margery spoke with Sansa over tea, watching her every reaction.  "I..I am not sure I understand this.  You want me to discover whether foster kids are being made into pets.  By getting myself into the foster care and becoming..a pet? I am not doing that."   Both women shook their heads and Olena sighed a little, as if impatient. "No, of course not, we wouldn't put you in any danger.  All we need is for you to go to Baelish's office, make the complaint about the real issues with your mother.  He will leave to fetch a form or two, that is when you will check his files quickly.  Find Theon's file and hide it in your bag.  When Baelish returns, tell him you have changed your mind.  That you lied and wish to see your mother at home."  Sansa took a sip of her tea, trying to think all this through.  "How will this help me find the killers of my father and brother?"  Margery leaned forward, and said with intensity, "Because Theon is fostered or owned by the very family that killed at least your brother."  That was the only thing said at that tea that was not a lie.

"Damon, go call Qyburn and tell him why we need him tonight.  Then come eat your dinner before it gets cold."  Roose turned Theon around so he could look at his face.  Pale and shaking, sweating too.  "Theon, you may go lay down on the guest bed, until Qybrun tends you.  After he is done you may eat dinner late, I will have the maid leave you a plate.  Go on now, boy."  Ramsay said nothing, knowing his pet needed a doctor and he was truly afraid.  Not just of what Roose may do to him, but worried for his pet.  He never meant to cause that much damage and it made him feel vulnerable.  He hated this.  "I..never meant to hurt him that badly.  I really didn't." Ramsay muttered and Roose said back calmly, "You never do.  Again your emotions overtake your sense. Let us go to your room, now."  At least it wasn't the basement, that meant a lesser punishment.  Ramsay stood watching as his father shut and locked his bedroom door.  Roose looked around and began to remove every weapon his son had.  Tossing it all into a heap in the middle of the floor, even Ramsay's favorite box full of tools.  The brand and a few flaying knives were Roose's.  The rest belonged to his son.  He sent Ramsay to get a trash bag then tied the bag tightly.  "Now put it in the basement along with yourself. Now."

Roose ate his dinner with Damon while they waited for Qyburn to show.  After he explained what had happened to Theon, Roose told Damon to stay with the doctor.  "I want clear understanding of what treatments he needs and whether this will cause any permanent damage.  Stay with Theon the whole time, he is afraid of Qyburn."  Damon nodded, thinking, We are all afraid of him, he is a creepy old man.  Every time he touched Damon when he was hurt,it was like spiders crawling inside his skin.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose confronts his angered and panicked son. Ramsay has a dreadful talk with his father and receives a terrible threat.

After Roose finished his dinner, spoke to the doctor and Damon, he finally headed downstairs.  Ramsay had worked himself into a fine panic that translated into rage.  He had been kicking and punching the walls, the chairs and other devices.  His hair curling from sweat, he looked up at his father, nearly snarling.  Sighing, Roose slowly came towards his son. "As usual, you cannot have the patience to simply wait for anything.  Another thing that is so rash about you.  We have spoken of this many times before, why can you never learn?  I can either assume you are profoundly stupid, or that you just love punishment.  I know you are not stupid, lazy yes, stupid, no.  Perhaps that is real reason you wanted your pet.  Since you love to deny your insane need to have me discipline you, maybe you thought a pet would change that.  Maybe you were trying to be dominant and cause Theon pain, in hopes it would stop your own needs?"

With a face red with humiliation and anger, Ramsay growled out, "His name is not Theon, it is Reek. I wanted him because I wanted a pet."  Ramsay calmed slightly and then hissed, "After all, considering my parentage and my knowledge of certain skills, is it really surprising to you?"  Roose spat out, "Little bastard." His narrow hand slapped Ramsay's face.  "If I did not have to worry about bruises on your face, that would have been my fist."  His voice contained a thread of anger but was clipped in his speech, as if trying to keep it in.  " I have had it with your disobedience, Ramsay.  Those drinks I ordered for Theon have not been touched.  He is too thin.  You canceled his in home therapist I hired four times now.  And of course, you have just branded him.  Even if the brand had worked as you wished, how would we explain that?  There is no way anyone would believe he branded himself.  Is he to never take off his shirt again?  He will have to wear a shirt even in the pool.  If anyone ever saw that, can you even comprehend the hell it could rain down?"

Grabbing his son's chin to force his eyes back to his, Roose continued. "When you stole my brand had you any idea how to use it? No, of course not, because you did not ask me about it, you just stole it.  It is old, used it on your mother in fact. many times.  You only leave the brand on the flesh for three seconds.  Not ten because it will go much deeper than intended.  And you best hope that his panic attacks do not increase because of this.  I know all about his triggers, Ramsay, don't bother to deny it.  Just explain to me why you did such a stupid thing?  You knew that would terrify him beyond belief! Why would you have done that, knowing that it could make him worse?"  Ramsay stared at his father, hating him, hating his tears that fell without his permission.  His fists clenched tightly, nails digging into flesh.  Ramsay's voice was pure acid, laced with a rotted dread of this man who ruled him.  "Why do you care anyway? He is mine, my pet and now he knows it."  Roose shook his head and moved his hand from his chin.  Instead it wrapped around Ramsay's throat.  "Try again, son.  Try giving me an answer to my question, or I shall stop bothering to talk.  We will let some of MY toys out and we can see how long it takes for you to beg?"  Ramsay turned pale and stammered out, "No, don't. I will tell you."

Roose's hand lightened it's grip but his eyes were steely, demanding. "Go on then. Why did you do this to your pet?"  Taking a quick breath, Ramsay managed to mutter out, "In art class, these kids talk to Reek too much.  Jon Snow said hi to him in the hallways, this little puke kid tried to invite him to lunch. I was called into the counselors office.  Mr Cassel and Ms. Targaryen drilled me about my pet, accused me of bullying him."  Roose took in a breath and stopped Ramsay's words by clencing his throat.  "What happened again?  How dare you go and brand your pet instead of calling your Father?  You should have told me this immediately and you know it."  Luckily for Ramsay, this was just urgent enough that Roose spared him the beating he so richly deserved.  Instead, he was forced to speak of the meeting over and over again.  Ramsay was actually yanking on his hair and pacing the basement, unable to take anymore of this.  "I have told you everything five times now, Father.  I need to see how Reek is, I need to eat dinner, please?"  Ramsay winced at his own pleading voice as Roose smirked. "How much you sound like your very own little pet, Ramsay.  You have lost all your toys until I feel you are ready to have them back.  I want to see Theon on a scale in four days, if he has not gained any weight, you will lose flesh. Understand?  He will see his therapist as well, and if I discover your branding has caused Theon worse mental damage..." Leaning into his son's ear, Roose said, "I will remove him from your room and care for a week, do you understand?" 


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon finds himself restraining and threatening Reek. Sansa ends up in a family brawl, prompting Arya to call for help. Ramsay must deal with the wreckage he caused.

Damon had only been this shocked by Reek when he tried to bite Joff.  He had no idea what to do for a moment, just watching the frail little guy suddenly turn into a lunatic.  "You do not touch me!  I don't want you to touch me, leave me alone! Go away!  I want Ramsay, I want my Master!  I will bite you, I swear I will!" Reek screeched at Qyburn, willing to risk even Roose's wrath, in his hysteria.  As soon as Damon had entered the room with Qyburn, Reek leaped off the bed and flew across the room.  Sighing, Damon started to slowly try and corner the distraught pet.  "Reek, dude, not cool at all.  You know how upset Roose would be hearing you threaten to bite anyone.  Ramsay would not like it either.  They want you to be treated by the doc here, come on now.  Enough of this, Reek, I promise to stay with you the whole time, okay?"  Damon kept his voice soft and soothing, yet firm, hoping Reek would calm down.  As soon as Damon got almost in grabbing distance, Reek tried to dart past him.  "Little brat, gotcha!" Lunging, he got a hold of the bony frame and easily threw him onto the bed.  Following, Damon managed to pin Reek onto his stomach.  The pet let out a scream of panic that nearly took Damon's head off.  Luckily, Qyburn gave Reek a shot that made him begin to doze, though he continued to softly whimper.  Wincing at the treatments on the burn, Damon continued to hold onto the pet, hoping the touch helped.  He was sure that Qyburn made it so Reek could feel but not react.  Judging by the look in Qyburn's eyes and the way he was breathing, Damon was positive of it.

Sansa was nervous about this mission she was about to undertake.  The first step seemed to be the worst to her, even though she and her mother were battling, she loved her.  Cat had not held up well after the death of her husband and son.  She had begun drinking and taking tranquilizers, leaving the kids to really care for themselves.  Jon, Sansa and Arya had pretty much taken over the care of Rickon and Bran.  During the day the nanny was there, but after school, it was up to them to care for the children.  If their mother actually does show for a meal, it was to stare spitefully at her surviving kids.  The one who has always received the worst of Cat's spite was Jon, since he was her step son.  Perhaps if Jon had been there from the start, Cat might have accepted him.  However, he was the product of an affair and Cat had nothing but disgust and hatred for him.  Even though Jon had never given her trouble, has always been respectful, she despised him.  If it were not for Eddard Stark's will that stated all his children would live in his home until they turned eighteen, she would have given him over to Petyr.  Recently however, Sansa has become a target as well.  She never did anything correctly according to her mother.  Sansa, unlike Jon, fights back and her mother has begun a disturbing pattern of hitting her.  It was always open handed and never hard enough to bruise much, but it hurt Sansa inside.  It caused Arya and Jon to attempt to shield her, which angered Cat worse.  Sansa looked at the imposing old stone mansion that has gone from a home to a hell.  Weary already, she goes inside.

Qyburn wrote out clear directions on the burn care needed.  He also left antibiotics, a cream and painkillers.  "Make sure that your sadist friend understands that the boy needs to take the painkillers.  The pain of such a burn can put him into shock again.  As underweight and underfed as he is, it might actually kill him..tell both Roose and his son that I said this.  I won't say anything about the boy's outburst earlier, it was the pain and shock that caused it."  Damon nodded and folded the instructions up putting them in his pocket.  When Qyburn left, Damon sat on the bed, watching as Reek tried to come clear again.  Soon as Reek was able to move around again and focus his eyes on Damon, he scooped him up gently.  "Roose said you were to eat dinner after you saw Qyburn."  The numbing creams and painkillers made it so Reek was able to walk with assistance, it also made him more malleable.  Damon moved him like Reek was a doll.  He got the pet sitting in his chair, heated Reek's plate and set it before him with a glass of water.  Damon sat down in his usual seat, but sighed as Reek did not touch his utensils.  "Reek, you need to eat.  Qyburn said it is important that you eat and drink more.  And remember, Roose told you to eat dinner?"   Tears begin to stream, but a thin trembling hand lifts a fork.  It took ten minutes for Reek to eat three bites, prompting Damon to sit next to him.  Trying to coax Reek first, then Damon attempted threats when that did not work.  "Stop this bullshit now.  Eat at least half that plate or I will tell Ramsay that you are being a bad pet.  A disobedient pet."

Arya was the first to warn Sansa of the impending storm.  "You missed dinner and tonight mom decided to drool at the table.  She is on the warpath and you are her focus right now.  When Jon tried to tell her that you were with the Tyrells, mom went nuts and punched him in the head.  Screamed her head off at us about letting you just walk right into the enemy camp.  Not sure what that even means, but she was crazy.  The boys cried and ran upstairs, that just made her angrier.  Jon went upstairs with them and I just got out of the freaking way.  She threw shit all over the place and broke a ton of plates.  I was going to clean it, but she just began to throw stuff at me, so screw it.  Anyway, why don't you just go to your room, I will bring you dinner when she passes out."  Sansa nodded, deciding this was not the right time to deal with her mother after all.  Her foot managed to get on the first step when Cat came into the hall.  "Sansa!  Where have you been?  Get over here, now!  How dare you go over to the Tyrells without asking me?"  "I have homework, I will talk to you in the morning." Sansa said, very dignified, trying to hide her fear and disgust.  But Cat saw it in her face and lost her last grip on her temper.  In a flurry of claws and fists, Cat attacked her daughter.  Arya tried to pull her mother back and was unable to catch a hold on her suddenly wild parent.  She hollered for Jon, who came down and pulled Cat away.  "You bastard, you piece of worthless shit, don't you ever touch me!"  Turning to attack Jon, Cat looked as if she might kill him and Sansa grabbed her mother's arm.  "Leave him be for once! He has never done anything to you!"  In sheer rage, Cat punched Jon in the throat, causing him to release her to grab his neck.  Cat swung around and when her fist caught Sansa, it knocked her head into wall, hard.  As blood began to spill from her sister's head, while her mother then turned to attack her brother, Arya called 911.

The threats got Reek to eat another two bites and then, to Damon's relief, Ramsay came in.  He was not physically injured but his eyes were tormented and Ramsay shook a bit.  Damon stood and got Ramsay's plate, sticking it in the microwave.  "He is not eating for me much." Muttered Damon as he leaned on the counter, wanting to get away from all this misery.  As soon as he could, Damon brought Ramsay's food to the table.  Muttering about playing the xbox, Damon put the instructions on the counter and left to game.  Reek watched his Master sit down next to him.  In a soothing tone, Ramsay told Reek that he needed to eat all his food.  Ramsay began to eat his own dinner, hoping it would spur his pet to do the same.  Trembling harder, Reek simply stared at the plate then burst into loud sobs.  "I know, pet.  Shh, hush now, it will be alright.  No more brands, ever, pet.  It was a mistake, I will admit it."  While speaking softly to his beloved pet, Ramsay lifted Reek into his lap, cuddling him.  "Calm down, little one.  I need you to be quiet and eat your dinner now.  Can you be a good Reek and do that for me?"  Reek nodded, but still continued to weep into his Master's chest.  This was what Roose walked into the kitchen to see and he grimaced.  Deciding to ignore them, he grabbed the instructions.  Roose cleared his throat and then spoke sharply to Ramsay.  "Put Theon into his own chair.  Feed him by hand if you must, but I want him to eat all of that food.  Every shred of food on that plate will be eaten.  Do you hear me, boy?"  Reek flinched and whimpered, "Y..yes Sir."  Ramsay began to feed his pet, who now ate, since his Master was offering the food.  Shaking his head, Roose read the instructions out loud and Ramsay felt guilt for his actions.  Damon came back when called and told them that Qyburn said without pain meds, Reek would go into shock.  That it might even kill him and the guilt was smothering Ramsay.  When it was mentioned that Reek was so underfed that it put his healing in jeopardy, Ramsay drowned in guilt.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon speak with Petyr Baelish about their new situation. Sansa discovers there is no way out of the situation she is in. In fact, the only ones who show to help her are the Lannisters. Ramsay and Roose have an argument over obedience and pets. Damon bullies Reek after the pet discovers that he spies on Ramsay.

Petyr Baelish gave Sansa another tissue and watched as her half brother Jon tried to comfort her.  Clearing his throat, Petyr spoke with somberness and courtesy to them.  "I am again so very sorry that you two have gone through so much.  First the death of your brother, then father and now your mother has proven herself unfit.  Luckily, we have enough funding here to give you each the best possible foster situation while this is all sorted out."  Sansa sat up straight and seemed to remember something, Petyr was intrigued.  How pale the girl went suddenly then began to stammer things.  "I..I am sure that my mother just needs some therapy, right?  Maybe you could make some calls and then we can go home?  She just got very overwhelmed, she is not normally like that, I swear."  Shaking his head, Petyr tried for a look of sympathy.  His eyes remained cold and detached, causing the siblings to move closer together.  "Sansa, no one is judging your mother.  I have known your family for years, your father had given us much funding.  So have the Lannisters and the Boltons, also families that ran in your circles, of course.  Knowing the delicateness of it all, I have taken the liberty of contacting Cersie Lannister.  She is on her way with Joff to see you, Sansa.  I believe she may offer her home to you, offer to foster you while your mother gets better.  Aren't you lucky, dear?"  Sansa was ghost white now, this is not how it is supposed to go and she remembers what the Tyrells said.  About the escape plan if it goes wrong, having to live with the hated Lannisters is quite wrong.  "Please!  Could we make a phone call first?"  

Tilting his head, Petyr asked, "Who would you like to call, my dear?"  "The Tyrell residence, please.  They will help us out, they have always said so."  With a dramatic sigh, Petyr stood up and came around the desk to sit on it.  "My dear, they are a nice family perhaps, but they are the media.  If you call them, this whole sorry mess will be around town in less than five minutes.  They will not help you, just complicate things for you."  Jon nodded and told Sansa he agreed.  "I know you don't like the Lannisters, none of us do.  But at least you will have a place to go, a safe home, if stuck up." Jon joked but Sansa was in the grips of terror now.  If what the Tyrells told her was right, she and Jon could be sold by this man as pets.  She tried insisting again, but then the door crashed open and it was too late now.  Cersie seemed to float into the room, her son on her heels.  Sansa and Jon tried to not grimace, seeing the hated mother and son.  For all of their lives, they have been intertwined, due to their father's friendships.  Also, the three most rich and powerful families would of course stick together, so they knew each other quite well.  There was a point a few years ago when Sansa had the worst crush on Joff and she idolized Cersie.  Sansa ended up dating Joff for a year, spending time with Cersie too, mainly to annoy her mother.  However, it took only a year for Sansa to really see what type of woman her idol really was.  It took less time for her to see Joff for what he was too.  It took her longer to gain enough to courage to break up with Joff and avoid Cersie for good.  Now here they were, back in her life, perhaps about to control it.

Reek could not believe how kind his Master has become.  Ramsay himself tended to Reek's medicine and wound cleaning.  The whole time cooing softly to his pet, the fact that Ramsay admitted to making a mistake alone!  For this reason alone, Reek has tried to keep down the panic and pain from the experience.  So it came out other ways, as Ramsay cuddled his pet in bed that night.  Reek screamed and thrashed in his sleep, several times Ramsay had to wake and restrain his fragile pet.  "You are safe, my pet.  It is okay now, look, it was only a dream.  Your master is right here, Reek, hush now, no reason to panic."  By morning, both of them were pale and tired, listlessly picking at breakfast.  When Roose came into the kitchen, only Damon was eating, Reek was back in Ramsay's lap, hugging tight.  Ramsay simply had his head resting on the tiny neck, whispering soothing things.  "Ramsay, put Theon in his own chair and tell him to eat.  You need to eat as well, you and Damon have school.  Theon will remain here and rest today."  Instead of obeying, Ramsay stood up, dumping his pet into the other chair, then confronted his father.  "No.  I will stay here and care for him.  He is my pet and needs me."  Roose stared at his son then spoke very softly and with menace that made Damon freeze.  It made Reek shrink down in his chair but Ramsay refused to show any fear this time.  His father cannot always win, this was his pet, not his father's.  "Ramsay you do not tell me no.  If you are not dressed and out that door for school in twenty minutes, you will regret it for a very long time."

"Father, I cannot leave him like this!  He is hurt and terrified, you cannot expect him to care for himself all day.  I need to stay with my pet, no matter what. Look!" Ramsay pointed at the pale, shaking boy, crying down onto the plate of eggs.  "He cannot even eat without my help!  The maids will bring him meds and food but Reek won't touch it without my permission."  Roose started to walk over to Theon then stood over the boy.  "Eat right now, Theon.  I want that plate empty.  In fact, today you will take all your meds, eat anything offered, understand me, boy?"  With a whimper, the terrified pet, he whispered a Yes Sir and began to eat timidly.   "See? He will obey whether you are here or not.  I am not on the bench today, I will be here with meetings and phone calls.  So Theon will be under my care today and you are going to school."  Ramsay opened his mouth to argue again and Roose slapped his son on the face.  "I do hope that doesn't bruise, but if it does, you can come up with a reason.  Maybe tell everyone how the bully got beaten by another.  I should have Damon spread a rumor that Joff bitch slapped you."  Roose gave a twisted smirk and his eyes danced for a moment.  All three boys were frozen now, humor did not often strike Roose, it was a scary sight.  It was very reminiscent of Ramsay's mania.  Ramsay knew how dangerous it would be to cross his father in this state and stormed out of the room. 

Roose watched him leave then told Damon, "Keep an eye on him today, tell me anything that he does.  Call me if you must, if he draws attention again."  Reek stared at Damon as Roose walked away.  "You spy on him for his father?"  Damon moved to sit next to Reek and for the first time since Ramsay had claimed this fragile boy, he bullied him. Leaning way too close, using a growling tone that promised pain, Damon spoke to the cringing boy.  "You will say nothing to Ramsay about what you have heard.  Roose said that in front of you...know why?  Because you are a weak, scared little boy that has nothing left.  He knows you won't dare to cause trouble...that you will do as you are told.  Won't you?"  Damon felt a surge of mixed feelings as Reek began to tremble and peek up at him submissively.  "No, I will not say anything, I promise.  But please...Damon...I am your friend..you..you are nicer to me...I don't want to lose that...please, don't be mean like them to me...please?"  A touch of guilt mixed with the wonderful power of causing this kind of fear and submission.  Again, Damon wished he could have his own pet, his large hand came up and gave Reek a quick rub on his head.  "Good boy.  I do like you, I like to game with you and you are a very good pet for my best friend.  He is my best friend and I am only helping him with this.  His father is trying to keep us all safe, I help with that.  So you will do your job, keeping Ramsay happy and I will do mine.  Right?"  Reek was soothed a little by Damon's words and tone which had gone back to his usual grumble. Nodding, Reek said meekly, "I just want to be good and please Master.  I won't be bad and I won't say anything.  Thank you for helping to keep my Master safe, Damon."  


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is confronted with an offer from the Lannisters she does not want. And she is given no choice in the matter. Jon speaks with Petyr and learns that he has a cousin there. A new character is introduced.

The golden lady adorned in silk and tasteful jewelry came forward in a cloud of expensive perfume. "Oh, Sansa dear, you poor girl! You should have told us, called me, I would have come right away to your house.  I am so sorry this has happened to you, but we are here.  Petyr, you might as well get your paperwork done fast, there is no other option.  Of course we will take Sansa home and care for her.  The little bird needs to be with friends, with myself and Joff."  Sansa tried to speak and was ignored as the adults began to sign papers.  It was spinning out of control and she did not want to go with them.  Joff came too close and grinned down at her like a shark.  "You have no idea how happy I am to know you will be coming home with us." He said with a touch of danger that slid down her back.  "Shouldn't you be in school, Joff?" Jon asked, trying to stand  between the two of them.  He remembers the troubles with Joff, he was the first one to see the bruises and counsel Sansa to break it off.

Rage and malice shone out of Joff's eyes as he responded. "I was getting ready for school when I heard that Sansa was taken from her home.  Since we were so close before, I could hardly not show.  Sansa, I forgive you for anything in our past, I swear.  From this moment on, things will be very different between us.  We have so much to discuss and I cannot wait for you to come to our home." All the words Cersie and Joff were saying were correct but their eyes, both Stark kids saw it and were afraid.  Jon stared at Cersie as she finished her signature with a flourish then whispered something to Petyr that made him smirk.  "I was hoping that Sansa and I could stay together.  And that Arya and the boys would stay together too." Jon said, walking up to the adults.  Sansa hurriedly went past Joff, joining her brother. "Yes, is Jon coming with me? And the younger ones, they are at school, they will come here and find us gone?  Can't we see them first?"  Cersie gave a pitying look at the hopeful, scared siblings.

"I am sorry, dears.  We can only take one child right now, we are still in mourning after all." The lie shone out and for once Cersie did not care, it thrilled her that they sunk so low.  "Sansa, you will not get a better offer than this one, truly.  Go with them and as soon as your mother finishes her state mandated program, you can join her and your siblings again." Said Petyr gently, as Cersie put a manicured hand on the girl's shoulder.  "I know you are afraid of all this change, sweet girl, but it will all be clearer soon for you.  Give your mother time to heal, give your siblings a chance to take a break from this terrible time.  You are just a reminder of that now.  Besides, you will see them in school still, at least Jon and Arya.  And I am sure I can give you some visiting time with your little brothers.  Petyr will let us know where each child is placed, won't you, old friend?"  Petyr smiled and responded, "Of course I will."  "There, that is settled then, let us go, Sansa."  Jon grabbed his sister and hugged her hard,whispering, "It sucks I know, but we are strong, right?  We will get through this..I will see you in school tomorrow, okay?"  Sniffing, trying to not cry, Sansa nodded and kissed Jon's cheek.  "Good luck, I hope Petyr finds a good place for you and the others. I love you and will miss you.  Emo or not, you are my favorite brother." They both tried to laugh at the joke.

Joff pulled Sansa away, grinning viciously at Jon the whole time. As Jon watched his sister taken away, he tried hard to not feel that something was wrong.  That something terrible was about to happen to all the Starks.  Worse than losing their father and brother.  That they may all never see each other again, be together again. Petyr was right behind him and the insidious voice slithered along Jon's spine. "Sansa is in good hands now, Jon.  Don't fret about her.  All of you will have the right placements, and it is not forever, after all." Of course, Jon did not believe him, he heard the lies.  Turning to face the weasel faced man, Jon asked, "Where am I going then?"  Petyr smirked again and put his arm around Jon, leading him out of his office. "I will be making some calls today for you.  And for your siblings of course. Don't worry, Jon, I will find the perfect place for you. In the meantime, you will stay here with some other fosters.  In fact, I would introduce you to someone you will want to meet."  

As Petyr led Jon through dark halls, passing a few brightly lit rooms with younger kids playing with kindly adult caregivers.  "Do you remember your Uncle Stannis?"  Jon nodded and said, "We never really saw them much, but I remember seeing him at some functions.  I was just little then."  Petyr headed toward a steel door and unlocked it.  "This is where the teens stay, we have public rooms with all the amenities for a young person.  And upstairs are the bedrooms.  Boys to the right, girls to the left.  Over here, past this common room is the library. Your cousin Shireen spends most of her time there, reading."  Blinking in surprise, Jon said numbly, "Oh God, I forgot about that." Nodding, Petyr continued, "Yes, it was a few years back now of course, but when Stannis divorced Selyse, he had no idea.  Such a pretty young thing, in spite of her psoriasis on her little face.  But her mother hated her and blamed her for the divorce. I will never forget seeing that little girl in the hospital bed, not understand how her own parent could try to kill her.  Not understanding how her father could not be there for her.  So entrenched in his work in other countries."

Jon had the idea that every word out of Petyr's mouth was designed to hurt and it amused the sick man. It hit Jon a moment later, he stopped walking and stared at the man. "You..you mean she is still here? After five years?? That is nuts!"  Shrugging, unperturbed, Petyr explained smoothly. "Some children are harder to place than others.  Sadly, even though she is a lovely young lady now, her face does bother some. It is wrong and unfair of course. The poor girl has been in four foster homes, but each sent her back.  She seems timid, enjoys spending her time with books instead of people. It disconcerts some adults, so after a short time, I get her back.  I assume you would like to see her and I will ask her to show you your room.  At this point, Shireen knows this place as well as I do."  Petyr opened the library door and ushered Jon in. "Shireen, put down your book for a moment.  You have a surprise." A slight girl in a shadow called back, "Not another home, is it?  I really would rather just stay here.  You said I could, we had a deal." The voice sounded a tad afraid and desperate. Yet it also sounded resigned.

"No dear, this is a visit with your cousin.  Remember I told you last night about the Starks.  Well, your cousin Jon will be staying here at least for a night or two.  Till I can place him somewhere better.  Come and meet him, show him his sleeping area too, please.  As you just reminded me, we have deal.  So welcome Jon here and get him settled. Reading is when your work is done, remember?  If you are tired so easily with the work I offer, we can always try to find another foster home for you." The words were pleasant but Jon could hear the threat.  "No! No, I like our deal, my work...I will try harder, I promise.  I shall make sure Jon is comfortable here. I will." said the girl quickly, coming forward from the shadows.  Jon vaguely remembered a tiny girl with a messed up face. He remembers that she kept trying to cling to her parents, who had no interest in her.  Jon had felt bad for her that day and made faces to make the little girl smile. This was a girl about Arya's age now, a thin, small fragile looking girl with long dirty blond hair.  The hair was styled to hide the right side of her face.  Looking up at him, a small mirthless smile on her face, she said, "Hello cousin. Jon, right? Welcome to foster care."  Petyr gave a small nod to Shireen and said, "I shall go make those phone calls now.  Enjoy some time with your cousin and find your bed here." As Petyr left, Jon tried to smile at Shireen, who looked up at him with somber eyes. "Now that Petyr is gone, let me give you the real welcome we offer here. Welcome to foster care, Jon. And welcome to hell." 


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has trouble leaving his pet home. Damon stands up to Ramsay then makes a confession. They hear interesting rumors at school.

Ramsay dawdled as long as he dared before leaving for school. For the fourth time, he grabbed Reek's face between his hands, his gaze piercing.  With an intensity and desperation that disconcerted Damon, Ramsay would demand, "Do you promise to be good? Not to break any of my rules, not even for my father? Tell me, will you eat, drink and take your medicine, like a good pet?" Each time Reek would answer submissively and correctly. Sighing and hitting his head into the door on purpose, Damon shouted, "Dude! We will be late if we don't go. Remember what your father did last time we were late for school? I really don't want to walk for a week. Come on." Ramsay snarled at him and then turned back to Reek. He gave him a biting, bloody kiss that left the pet breathless, whimpering.  "Master, I will miss you. I love you. I am scared without you." Reek whispered, peering up timidly, shivering. This made Ramsay smirk and collect himself. Knowing his little pet would be yearning, afraid, waiting at windows for his Master. Reek knew this as well and snuggled under his Master's chin. "I wish I could come with you." he whispered and heard Ramsay's deep chuckle then.

Giving Reek a gentle shove, Ramsay gathered his items and told Damon he was ready to go. Ramsay reminded Reek to behave, then walked out the door. As Damon shut the door and turned around, Ramsay shoved his backpack at him. "Here, you'll have to carry this. Reek isn't here to do it." Damon dropped the backpack and said with an arched eyebrow, "Really? No, you carry it. I am your best friend, not your damned pet. I do everything you ask when I can, Ramsay. But there is a limit. This is it. Don't treat me like a slave. Because if you do, our friendship changes. I have great respect for you and your dad, I deserve the same back." Damon was waiting for Ramsay to attack or at least threaten him for such a speech. Yet, Ramsay was calmer now, due to Reek's clever action, and due to his father having put a pill in his juice. Roose had anticipated his son flipping out over going to school, so he had put a light tranquilizer in Ramsay's drink. It was only a fourth of a pill, just enough to allow Ramsay to think without raging. Thank God for it, Damon thought. He had been there when Roose did it, which is the only reason he was speaking his mind. He figured even if Ramsay did attack him, he would not much damage.

But Ramsay did not attack or threaten, just stared at Damon, then picked up his bag. Ramsay did not speak until Damon began to drive them to school. Quietly, almost reflectively, Ramsay asked, "So what is it that is bothering you? Something must be on your mind for you to speak to me like that. I do respect you and as your best friend, I have decided not to rip out your tongue. But I want to know what your issue is. So we can clear it up, fix it then you will never speak to me like that again. So talk, Damon." Swallowing hard, Damon tried to figure out how to say it. It took three attempts before Damon began truly speaking of his problem. "Ramsay...I want to ask your father for a pet. I know that I can take care of one, it is driving me crazy. I see you with your pet and I just want one of my own. It doesn't matter if it is male or female, just to have someone of my own, like you do." Damon waited for either cruel laughter and taunting or Ramsay to get pissed at Damon's daring.

After a minute of tense silence, Damon went to speak again. Ramsay cut him off by saying, "I agree. I shall offer myself as a trainer if you can get my father to do it." A flash of mania was there, but the drug was suppressing the worst of it. "It would be fun actually. That day with Joff and Ross, if he didn't fuck it up like he did...up until then it was a really good time. We can make them play games with us...for us." Damon grinned and asked, "Really? You are okay with this? For real?" Ramsay nodded and his smile became more sadistic as he envisioned it. "For real. I love the idea of two little collared dogs running about. I will even help you speak with father if you want." Damon nodded and parked the car, his mind nearly exploding in excitement. "Damon, I do have two requests though. Before I help you with father on this." Slumping down in his seat, Damon thought he was tricked after all. Dully, ready to play Ramsay's cruel stupid games, he grumbled, "What are the requests?"

Ramsay smiled and his eyes caught Damon's, twinkling with dark thoughts. "Whoever you get for a pet, I will be allowed to play with it. Not to the level you will, of course, but in order to help train them.  Second is that I will be the trainer, teaching you to be an owner. You must accept these things if you want my help and support on this." Damon hated the thought that he had to share even his own pet with Ramsay. But he does not have Ramsay's raging jealousy issues and he shrugs then nods. "Fine." Ramsay held out his hand and said, "Done then. I will help you get a pet and train it. Now let us shake on it." Relieved and excited Damon eagerly shook Ramsay's hand.  Suddenly that hand was crushing, then a finger found a pressure point and Damon hollered. "Fuck! Don't do that, Ramsay, come on!" In a very soft voice, eerily sounding like his father, Ramsay spoke. "You will never speak like that to me again, will you? Regardless of your issues, talk to me like a courteous fucking person or I will take your tongue out. Do we understand each other?" Damon yelled yes three times before Ramsay released his hand.

It was only a matter of minutes before they heard about the Starks. As they went to their lockers and rummaged about, kids were buzzing about the family. About how Mrs. Stark finally went totally batshit and attacked her kids. How the whole group of them were put in foster care. Damon and Ramsay stared at each other and grinned. "Looks like there might be some excellent pickings at the foster home now."Damon whispered, leaning in towards Ramsay as they walked to class. Snorting, Ramsay said, "Father will make you pay him back for anything you get.  How much do you think a Stark will cost? More likely that father will have you get a used model. Kind of like your car." Laughing cruelly, Ramsay went to sit at his desk, darkly amused, but calm.  Damon said nothing further except to note that Joff was absent. Grinning widely with malice, Ramsay sneered, "How much do you want to bet? Let's bet on whether or not Joff went with Mommy to the shelter to buy a pet? One named Sansa Stark?" Damon remembered the huge drama of her and Joff. He shivered, feeling bad for the girl now. "God, how long do you think she will live?" "Not very long..not if he is in control of her."

 


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek watches his Master leave then reminisces uneasily. Roose and Osha guides his morning.

Reek did indeed stare out the window, watching as Ramsay and Damon argued, then left.  He waited as he heard the sounds of them getting in Damon's car. He waited while he heard the sounds of the garage door opening, then the roar of Damon's car peeling out.  Then Reek waited some more, staring out the window, watching a squirrel, a bird and nothing at all. Whimpering, he clutched his hands together and continued to wait at the window.  The sounds of that maid Osha did not disturb him at all, he was used to her by now. After Joff killed Ros, something Reek tried very hard not to think about, Roose did some housecleaning of his own.  All the other maids were given a large severance and let go. Roose brought Osha into the basement, which made Reek cry and Ramsay laugh.

Since then it was only Osha serving the Boltons, she did all the cooking and cleaning. Sundays she visits her son, Roose got rid of the maid's car and bought her a new one. It had features that allowed Roose to see where she goes, he can click a button on his phone and shut it down even. Reek felt bad for her, she was just like a pet too, just like him, she was bound to them now. Reek mused on that while staring out the window. A van pulled up but this did not startle Reek either.  He knew this van, the men that pile out of it. They are gardeners and soon mowers, leaf blowers begin and Reek watches.  He knows that they see him and will not care. They won't hurt him, no one who works for Roose would tease or touch him. Not after that last time. Reek had gone outside a while back to sit in the grass. Ramsay had been arguing with Roose, Damon had been doing homework. After he had knelt for awhile in kitchen, while the two Boltons raged over him. Roose had snapped, "Ramsay, send your pet outside so we can speak in private."

So Reek was sent to the yard, where he enjoyed being in the soft grass. The men had been there working, Reek was embarrassed, he knew what he looked like. He had on just his shorts and collar, a jacket that Ramsay had thrown on him quickly was his only covering. But the fence was very high, so the Boltons allowed Reek in the yard that way. The men had ignored him, all but one. In spite of the warnings given by the other workers, this one man taunted Reek. Ignoring the man seemed to only encourage the abuse and the idiot began to throw small rocks at him. Whimpering, Reek had used the jacket to block the stones and huddled into himself. Finally, after the man threw a larger stone that made Reek's head bleed, he screeched. "Stop it, please! I am just trying to be good. Leave me alone. They won't like it if you keep hurting me!" The man laughed, thrilled to get a response. "No one will care. Look at you, sickening, it makes me want to puke. Are you a fucking whore? Are you even a boy? Are you even human?"  The other men tried again to call him away, to tell him how dangerous a game he was playing. The stupid man never saw the danger till it was too late.

The screech had brought both Boltons to the yard and Ramsay had been pale with rage. Only his father's hand kept him from going to disembowel the gardener. Roose had spoken very soft and calmly. "Ramsay, please take Theon inside the house now and tend to his head. I will handle this." The other men were terrified now and the bully was frozen with fear, too late now.  After Ramsay had carried his sobbing pet inside, Roose spoke.  Silently, Locke had appeared, almost from nowhere, his gun and silencer at the ready. "I pay quite well for your work and for your loyalty. This is not what I pay for, is it? For you to come here and torment my foster son?" The man swallowed and turned ghost white. "I..I did not know who he was. He..he looked like.." The man stammered, the others watching him make it worse. Tilting his head, eyes now intense, shredding the man from the inside, Roose nearly whispered, "Looked like what? His name is Theon and I have saved him from an abusive home. Poor boy has very little mind left and you tortured him. This is how you treat ill children? I believe we no longer have need of your services." Locke took the stammering man away and the others went back to work, muttering apologies.

Reek was pulled out of his disturbing memories as a pale hand landed on his shoulder. With a whimper and a tiny jump, Reek turned to face Roose. Lowering his eyes, Reek twisted his hands together and managed to stutter words out. "I am sorry, I was just looking out the window, Sir."  Roose kept his hand on the boy's shoulder, it felt like he was caressing bones. "Did you want to go outside in the yard?" Reek shook his head, "No thank you, Sir. Unless you wish me to go out."  Roose gave the tiniest of smiles and responded. "No, I think it is best if you stay inside the house today. You need healing and rest. In fact, I think you should go rest now. You may lay on the couch and watch tv or play those games you and Damon seem to enjoy. I know Ramsay would not like it. But today you only have to follow my rules until my son comes home from school. So you will lay on the couch and do as you like. Osha will bring you a protein shake soon and I expect you to drink all of it. Along with your medications. I will see you at lunch time. It will be at noon and I expect to see you in the kitchen then. Understood?" Reek nodded and whimpered, "Yes Sir."

It felt very strange and wrong to lay on that soft white expensive couch without Ramsay. In fact, the only time Reek has ever sat on the couch is with his Master. Yet, he dare not ever defy Roose. So Reek curled up on the white softness and turned on the tv. He was half dozing and half watching an old movie when the maid brought a small tray, which she set up before him. "Here is your shake and medicine. I am supposed to watch you take your medicine and you need to open your mouth after so I know you swallowed the pills." Osha's voice had no emotion to it and she barely looked at him. Nodding, Theon took the vitamin, the painkiller and the antibiotics. There was also a small yellow pill that Reek knew was an anti anxiety med. Sighing, Reek swallowed all of the pills, then opened his mouth. Satisfied, the maid nodded and gestured to the drink. "Mr. Bolton said you are to finish this drink. I will check back in a half hour or so to see if you finished it. Do you need anything else before I go clean the upstairs?" Shaking his head, Reek spoke very politely. "No, I am fine. Thank you very much, Osha."  The woman gave a small meaningless smile to the boy and left the room.     

Reek forced himself to drink the chalky chocolate flavored thick fluid.  Twice he gagged on it, but grimacing he managed to finish it. Maybe he could ask for another flavor or a different brand if he had to drink this all the time. It was only seconds after he swallowed the last of it, did Reek figure out why the taste was so bad. It had been drugged, like Ramasy's orange juice.  Reek's head fell forward and his last thought was, at least I know those drinks won't taste as bad next time. He never even noticed when Osha came back to take away the empty bottle. Nor did he notice when she covered the shivering boy with a blanket.  Dreams and nightmares came and went in a hideous swirling blood red mists until Osha shook him awake. "Calm down, it is just Osha. Just me. It is almost noon and Mr. Bolton wants you at lunch with him. Pull yourself together now." "I am sorry, I will go right now." Reek whispered as he struggled out of the blanket that had twisted around him. The maid helped him get loose from the cloth and then get to his feet. "You have fifteen minutes to be at the table." She said and walked away, once she was sure he would not fall down. Reek went to the bathroom, pulled himself together and staggered to the kitchen.  When Roose came into the room, Reek was standing just behind the chair his master lets him use.  With a small nod of approval, Roose sat down then gestured for Reek to do the same. Leaning forward, hands clasped together, eyes boring into the trembling boy, Roose said, "While we have a nice lunch, which you will eat all of...we shall talk, Theon."  


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Roose and Theon...or is it Reek? Hard to tell with Roose talking to him. The Tyrells are reacting to the Stark downfall with glee..but one of them feels guilt.

Reek shook so hard he could barely hold his fork. Roose noticed these and smirked. He gently reached over and steadied the boy's hand. "Calm yourself. Put down the fork and I want you to just breathe for a moment." Only after a few minutes of this, when Reek managed to stop shaking, did Roose speak.  "Much better, Theon. Now you may pick up your fork and begin eating your lunch. All of it." Picking up the fork, Reek surveyed the food laid before him. Fruit salad, grilled chicken, green beans and rice. It was three times the amount Ramsay would have allowed him.  Ramsay cannot blame him for this, his father was making Theon eat. Reek would have never dared to eat so much without permission. But Theon was guiltily enjoying the perfectly cooked and seasoned food. They ate in silence for a moment, then Roose spoke again.

"Theon, I am sure you are aware that Damon answers to me. Watches my son for me." Reek trembled a bit and nodded, then said quickly, "Yes Sir, but I never would tell. I swear it."  Nodding Roose continued. "Of course you would not. You are a very well behaved, very loyal pet to my Ramsay. And you have done him much good.  In spite of your own issues, you have learned how to manage Ramsay at his worst. When he goes manic, you have figured out how to focus and calm him. This is very useful and I wish you to continue that. And I saw you put your fork down, pick it up and keep eating. I will talk and you will listen while you finish that fruit." Roose waited until Theon pierced his fork into a melon ball and ate it. "Damon tells me everything he sees, Theon. So I know Ramsay does not give you your shakes. I know that he barely gives you a lunch. These are my son's little ways of defying me. However, it cannot continue. Too many eyes are on you, Theon. I need you to start asking Ramsay to remember the shakes and more lunch. If you can persuade him out of mania...surely you can persuade him to feed you better. If not, I will take other measures with him."

Horrified at the thought of telling his Master what to do, Reek dropped his fork on the plate, shaking. Roose sighed and gave him the fork again. "There is still some chicken and rice on that plate, Theon. Eat it now. Do not speak, I did not ask for your opinions. I am speaking, you are eating." The threat was heavy in those soft words and trembling, wanting to throw up with fear, Reek ate.  "Use this excuse if you would like. If you do not gain weight..if you lose more weight, Petyr and the school will notice. They will involve themselves even more in our lives. I do not like intrusions into my little world, Theon. So I will take drastic measures then. I will take you from Ramsay and install you in a guest room. I will pull you out of school and have you learn at home. Ramsay will only be allowed to see you when I say so. It will drive him and you crazy. But I will do it if I need to.  I give you permission to tell my son everything I said about you eating. Anything else we have discussed is private, between us of course. Now finish that chicken and your milk. Good boy."

Olenna clucked and shook her head. "Oh dear. I thought Mrs. Stark might get drunk and scare the children. Or maybe slap Sansa or her half brother. I never expected her to go this far and this soon. Well, children, now we have all those Starks in the foster care system now. Loras, you got footage of the Lannisters taking Sansa to their home, excellent work. I shall personally go visit them tomorrow.  We shall see how Sansa fares, make sure she knows to call us about what goes on there." Margery squirmed with guilt and spoke. "If she tells you they have made her into a pet, we have to get her out of there."

Olenna slowly turned in her chair to stare at her granddaughter. "If we have proof of true abuse, it is our duty to report it to the whole world, dear. By exposing it, it will cause officials to save her. It is not our fault, or yours that this has happened to Sansa. Her mother had a breakdown and attacked her. You did not cause that. You did not cause the removal of the children nor where Sansa has been fostered. You simply foreshadowed it and allowed Sansa an opportunity to bring the secrets to light. This is her chance to do that. We all know what happened with Sansa and Joff years back. We also know that Mrs. Lannister is a depraved woman. This is our chance to expose all of it. You should be excited. Your brother is." Margery grimaced and stared hard at the cell phone that was on speaker. "Of course Loras is thrilled. He hates Sansa and loves tragedy." Through the phone, Margery heard Loras curse at her. Olenna ignored the sibling taunts and spoke again. "Loras and I will cover the Lannisters and Sansa. I want you to follow her siblings, my girl. Try and get to Arya and those boys at Petyr Baelish's foster house. Find out where they are going to be sent. And forget about Sansa and this misguided guilt you have."


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a nice talk with Cersie. Joff listens, waiting, hoping for Sansa to panic or try and escape.

Sansa remained calm, courteous, respectful and polite. Even as Joff clutched her arm hard enough to bruise. She sat ramrod straight in the car, saying nothing as they were driving to the Lannister estate. When they were sitting with Cersie, having tea and cookies so civilized. She responded correctly to every word said and ignored Joff's small taunts. "We shall have to buy you some new clothing, dear. You certainly cannot go back to school in rags, now can you? No, you must have new outfits, makeup and I shall even have you see my hairdresser. If you are a foster daughter of mine, you should look more like a Lannister." Sansa looked up dully at Cersie and thanked her for her kindness.  Smiling nicely, Cersie stood up and said, "Now, let us go somewhere a little more comfortable. We shall discuss how life will be for you here. Then after you and your new foster brother spend some quality time together..you are going shopping with me."

Terror was in her every step as she walked between the two of them up the stairs.  Servants were everywhere, yet they never looked directly at her once. Sansa knew what that meant, when she used to be here all the time, they never saw her bruises, never heard her cries.  She was nearly ready to faint in terror when Cersie brought them into her opulent room and locked the door. Cersie sat at her desk and surveyed Sansa's behavior. "My dear, you are hyperventilating..you must calm yourself. I cannot speak to you if you are acting like this. Joff, move away from her, you are scaring her too much. Sit on the bed, my girl and take some deep calming breaths."  Sansa obeyed and tried very hard to pull herself together. After a moment, she managed to gain a small semblance of calmness. "There, that is much better. You are such a good polite, well bred girl, aren't you? Well, at least your parents managed to get that correct." Sansa winced at the insult and Joff giggled, making her jump a little. She recalls his laugh quite well. It never boded well to hear that giggle.

Cersie gave her son a small smile then looked back at Sansa. "Let me explain what your position here will be, Sansa. And please, do not offer us any dramatics. It will make your face messy and will do absolutely no good. Remember that you are part of the upper class and should continue to comport yourself that way. Regardless of your situation. So...I shall make this clear and quick for you, my dear. I just paid an enormous amount of money, an obscene amount actually, to Petyr, my dearest friend. I have paid him for you. My son has been begging me for a pet, ever since his friend Ramsay Bolton got one. Yes, Roose paid a good price for Theon Greyjoy. So when Joff heard about the Stark children being sent to Peytr, well, I had to say yes. You are a pet for my son, Sansa. In the privacy of our home, you will act as he wishes, as I wish. When you are in public, you will act like my foster daughter. This is not that hard to comprehend, Sansa. Take another deep breath, you are getting very pale, too pale, dear. It is not becoming. Stop the tears, they will do you no good." Joff moved closer and sneered, "That is alright mother. I like the tears."

Sighing, Cersie looked at her son, arching her eyebrow. "Joff, love, do not scare her worse than she is now. We do not want a panic. You may spend time with your new toy soon. Right now I need to speak with her. So lean against the wall or come sit on the desk. Sansa needs to not be touched right now, she needs space while she processes all this, don't you dear?" With difficulty, the terrified girl managed to nod and then stammer out, "Yes, please. I..I am trying to accept it..please..continue speaking, Mrs. Lannister." Cersie gave an approving nod to Sansa then said to Joff, "See? I told you before...Sansa is a very good girl, just timid perhaps. That is why your relationship with her did not work out, she is timid. As your beloved pet, you can train her to be more affectionate, less timid." Joff seemed to relax a little, seeing that Sansa would not try to fight or run. Though part of him really wished she would. How he wanted an excuse to attack her.  

"Now Sansa, you know how we value our privacy. I need to make it very clear to you that you may never discuss your life here with others. Ever. If I even think you will try to speak to another person about your position here...you will not enjoy the consequences. I am assuming you would like to see your siblings?" Sansa nodded eagerly, trying to brush away her tears. "Well, as long as I feel you are behaving and being private as you should, I will allow that. You may continue to attend school where Jon and Arya are. I will even bring you to the foster home to see your little brothers. Would you like to do those things?" Another nod and Sansa spoke. "Yes, please. I will tell no one. It is so important to me to see my brothers and sister." Cersie smiled and brightly quipped, "See Joff? I told you that our little bird was very clever, she would understand her position. You do understand everything I have said? Let me know that you understand, Sansa."

Sansa gripped her hands tightly, letting the nails dig in as she responded. Trying very hard to stay composed, to speak with a submissive tone. "Yes, Mrs. Lannister, I do understand. You bought me as a pet for your son. My old boyfriend is now going to own me. Also, as long as I behave here and in public, you will allow me to stay at school and see my family." With a tiny clap, Cersie turns to her son. "Do you see? She understands perfectly and is going to be very very good for us. I will clear up one thing, dear Sansa. My son does not own you...I do. You will play the perfect little pet for my son and I am the one who holds the key to your cage, little birdie."   


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek waits for Ramsay to come home from school. He thinks of something scary Roose discussed during their lunch.

Reek's knees were digging painfully into the white marble floor. He has been kneeling for a half hour. Just in case Ramsay came home early. While he waited, Roose's words filled his head and played straight to his anxiety. "Theon, it is very important what I say next. Do I truly have your full attention?" Theon nodded, pinned by Roose's stare, it terrified him. He has seen those eyes emotionless, blaze with anger, show mild concern and some humor. That was the full range of Roose's emotions. Yet right now, here was another one, it was something like love, something like possession. Reek knows this look because Ramsay gives him the same exact look. 

"Regardless of what my son thinks,I do care for him and it is my duty to care for him properly. Ramsay can be subject to great drama, as you have seen. You saw how he was when he killed that girl. You know exactly what I speak of. And he has another look too, I bet you saw that one when he branded you. Ramsay loses his temper on occasion and his sense. It can get him into great trouble. I need you to help with these occasions.  Two things, Theon. Use that clever little mind of yours to try and calm him. Or divert him. Just like you do with his anxiety. The very next thing you will do is find someway to contact Damon or myself. So we can help make you and Ramsay safe. Do you still carry with you the cell phone I gave you?" Theon nodded. He never used it on his own, unless he had orders to. Who would he call? He only carries the phone because he is told to. Recently, Ramsay and Damon started texting him. Damon tended to send jokes, causing Reek to cover his mouth to grin. His Master sent orders, reminders. There have been a few rare times when Ramsay would send comments about the class. Or would talk about things he wanted to do later on. It almost felt as if Theon had a friend again. He cherished those times.

"You can always press the number nine and there I am. It is the number to a personal cell I keep for emergencies. I will always answer it. When Ramsay gets those looks on his face, that is a true emergency and a reason to call me. Will you do this for me? For him?" Roose's eyes bored through Reek, straight through Theon. "Yes, of course I can do those things. I will try to calm him, then call you, Sir." He whispered, trying to stop the tears that came unwillingly. Nodding, Roose released his gaze and drank some water. Theon wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself. "I am going to have Osha change your bandages for you now. How bad is the pain?" Reek swallowed hard, then hoarsely said, "It is very bad, Sir." Nodding, Roose said, "Then instead of one pill every four hours, we shall try two pills every three hours. How does that sound?" Reek nodded. "Thank you very much, Sir. I am grateful." Roose stood up, came over to Reek and gripped his chin. He lifted the boy's head up, then moved the hair out of his face. "I like you, boy. I really do. You are very good to my son and you really care for him. A true companion, loyal and dedicated to him. So I am trusting you to always do the right thing. To protect and care for your Master, as he protects and cares for you."

The marble dug into his bony knees and Reek waited for his Master. To protect and care for him.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen lets Jon know how the foster home works. He is quickly learning there are worse things than having a step mother who hates you.

The library was a small dark room, filled with dusty books, a shag rug and a few scattered seats. It is obvious that not many use it. Shireen moves around the room gracefully, picking up books and putting them away. Jon followed her around, trying to not panic. "How can he get away with it? Why don't any of the kids report him?" Shireen gave a small bitter laugh at that one. "Yes, kids have tried that. It is hushed up and we never see that particular kid again. Many powerful people know about and enjoy it. Some kids leave to live as fosters, regular fosters a lot of them. After all, image must be maintained. Then there are the very pretty boys and girls. They usually are given to someone who wants a pet. We never see them again either. And the last group is mine. The ones who are returned over and over again. The rejects who must pay the price of not making Petyr money. We clean, cook, watch the younger children, do paperwork. On occasion a client will come to see us and maybe take us into a private little bedroom that Petyr has.

Jon stared at her in horror and says, "They..He..this is illegal, he cannot do these things." Numbly Jon stood there, trying to process his situation. Many times he has been told how pretty he is, almost like a girl. As if she could read his mind, Shireen said, "Oh, you will be here a short time. With that pretty face? Petyr will charge a good amount for you."  Feeling sick now, Jon groans thinking of his sisters. Sansa was so delicate and had a lovely face. And Joff just took her to his home. "Sansa was bought as a pet for the Lannisters, I think." Shireen nodded  "When you all came in, the first call he made. It was to his dearest friend, Cersie Lannister. So he asked for only his original price. I am very sorry for your sister. Truly, I understand what you all will have to go through. I have been through it and survived. You will too. I am sorry to sound so harsh, Jon, but its a harsh world you have just entered."

Shireen walked past the shocked teen and headed for the door. "Come on Jon, time to show you around. First, your sleeping quarters." When Jon did nothing more than turn to look blankly at her, she sighed and pulled at his arm. "Listen, snap out of it. Freaking out won't help you at all here. There are counselors here, rather large, mean ones. You don't want counseling, Jon. If you panic or try to run or fight, they will come for you. So let's go see your room, okay?" Jon shuddered and followed her. "What about Arya and the boys? Oh God, please tell me they are safe." Shireen guided Jon down a long dim hallway. "No one here is safe, ever. Arya he might sell, I doubt that he will try to sell the boys too. At least not for a few more years. Petyr does have his standards after all. He does not like to deal in very young children. Mainly the teenager years. Very seldom does he ever sell little kids. Only three times that I can recall in my five years here. It was awful. Each time I begged him not to do it. Then I would actually protest it. And got counseled severely for it."

Jon followed Shireen, his mind swirling in horror. She pointed out large rooms on either side that had several cots in them. "Those are the fosters that are from regular or poor homes." Then she gestured towards the small narrow staircase at the end of the hall.  "Kids like me, the ones who get sent back, the kids who no one wants, live up there. Your room is here. Keep it clean and neat at all times. Inspections are every day. They do not just just reprimand you here. Your room will be ripped apart and you will have to clean it twice as hard. If it happens more than once, you are counseled." He looked around the small room that held a dresser, bookcase and bed. There was a tiny school desk in a corner with a steel folding chair. "Compared to the other sleeping quarters, this is considering luxurious here, Jon.  You will learn to be grateful for these small things, trust me."

A man appeared in the doorway. Tall, thin, with eyes that nearly glistened with ill spirit, grinning sharp teeth. He threw Jon's bags into the room. Jon remembered hurriedly trying to pack anything he would truly need, while Petyr and a police officer stood over him. As the bags landed with a thud, the man spoke.  "Jon, is it? Well, here are your things, boy. Everything you came with has been gone over and written down. The only thing you won't find is your cell phone. You really cannot afford it now, can you? It is in the office downstairs, if you want to discuss it with Mr. Baelish. My name is Rattleshirt. Strange name, I know but it is mine. You will say it respectfully of course, won't you?" Jon nodded, staring at this creepy man. "Good. Well, put all your things away neatly, Mr. B likes things nice and orderly around here. I am sure our little busy bee has already warned you of that." Shireen had put her head down and eyes on her feet at the man's words. He came further into the room and grabbed her shoulder. Giving a wide grin to Jon, he caressed Shireen's shoulder. Until she shuddered, then he seemed happy and released her.

"She is a good girl, knows all the rules here. I would take her advice if I were you, boy. Now, put everything away, dinner is at exactly five. If you are late, or miss it, there will be no dinner for you. Instead, you will join me for counseling. On your first day, you don't want to go to counseling, you want to obey the rules and see how everything here works. That steel door you came in to get into the teen quarters? It is always locked. We don't want the younger children wandering too far, do we? If you need to leave the teen area, you will ask me or another counselor unlock the door. The only time it will be left open is during meal times and when you leave and return for school reasons. If you are ill, need a phone call or anything that is important, you come to a counselor. If you have any questions about how things work here, go to Shireen. I suggest you keep your head low, concentrate on your schoolwork and follow all the rules. Things will go much smoother here for you that way. Besides, I do not think you will be here very long, boy. Don't make it harder on yourself than you have to." With those ominous words, Rattleshirt left. Leaving behind a shuddering girl and a terrified boy.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa asks Cersie a question about how she will be treated. The answer is a terrifying example.

Sansa's head was spinning and her whole body screamed at her to escape, to fight. Yet she remained as composed as she could. Remembered to keep her voice level, soft and respectful. Keep her eyes lowered, do not give them what they want. It was like riding bicycle again, remembering how to react to Cersie and Joff. Taking a very deep breath, Sansa spoke. "May...may I please speak and ask questions now?" Joff sneered, "No! You are my pet now, you have nothing to say that I care about." Yet Cersie gave her son a disapproving frown. "Now son, that is a bit unfair. Sansa just came here and heard very shocking news about her new life. We need to let her understand her new position and give her some time to adjust. It is very normal that she would have questions. Remember, like any pet, she needs to be trained. Sansa needs to know what her place is and that is surely what she wishes to speak of."

Sansa nodded and clasped her hands together. Joff walked over to his mother and began to argue. "No, she wants to see if she can find a way out. She will twist her words around us, try and find an escape. A pet doesn't ask questions, it simply obeys." Arching her eyebrow, Cersie calmly looked up at her enraged son, then responded. "A pet only obeys once it understands its limits and rules. I am trying to help her understand her limits and rules now. Part of that is to let her ask questions about them. So if you truly wish for a pet, then you will be quiet while I set those limits and rules. Understand? Or else, I am sure that Petyr knows many others that would love such a pretty little bird." Sansa watched as Joff managed, just barely, to calm himself down. "Fine then. Let her speak."

Both Lannisters then pinned the little bird with their eyes. "Well, dearest little birdie of ours, I give you permission to talk and ask questions. In fact, you will always be allowed to come to me with any concerns. As long as you do it in a respectful manner, of course."  Cersie's voice was light and casual, but Sansa knew her well, she heard the laced warning. "Thank you, Mrs. Lannister. I am grateful and I promise I will not abuse that privilege. I am scared about...to be honest and frank..." Sansa had no idea how to say what she needed to without upsetting either of them. Joff gave a dramatic sigh and snapped, "Spit it out, bitch!" Cersie gave her son a light tap on his side, almost a slap, then encouraged the girl. "It is alright, dear. He is just impatient to be with you. Go on and say what you need to." After a second, Sansa threw some caution to the wind and asked quickly, "How far is Joff allowed to go with me? Will I need to worry about broken bones and scarring?"

Cersie smiled gently and responded, even as Joff began to growl. "No Sansa, I will not allow any broken bones or scarring. No burning, no permanent damage. We must care for our pets, Joff knows that. He and I have had a long discussion about how you will be treated. Joff has no intention of turning you into what the Boltons turned Theon Greyjoy into. They drove that boy quite mad from what I can see. We won't starve you or make you so unkept as they have done. Remember Joff? We talked about how disgusting Theon looks...where as you will be lovelier than ever. I will have you look lovely and be very healthy. After all, you are my foster child now. All must see you thrive under my care. In fact, let me show you the limits now." Cersie handed Joff a pair of shears. "Without causing her any injury whatsoever, go to Sansa." "Little dove, stand up please, arms and legs out."

With a sense of pure terror, Sansa stood and did as she was told. "Good, now Joff cut the shirt she is wearing off, only just above the elbows." She dared not move or breathe as Joff came to her with the shears. "Move just once, even a little, I will cut you." He hissed at her as he cut through her shirt. "I won't move, I promise. I will obey, Joff." Sansa said right away, hoping blind obedience will save her as it did in the past. When he finished, Cersie instructed him to cut off her pants an inch or so above her knees. Cersie stood up and walked over to them. "Now, both of you take a very good look at where the clothing still covers. Now look at all the exposed skin from head downwards. This is the limit of where you can leave any marks, son. Her face, neck, arms to the elbows and legs till they go above the knees..you may never let bruises or cuts show there. Ever. Or I will take your pet away, Joff. Do you understand?" Joff nodded reluctantly.

"Sansa, you will eat all your meals with us at the table. You will attend me whenever I wish, you will attend my son at all times unless I deem otherwise. At all times we have a very private doctor available in case it is needed. Anytime that you feel the need for a doctor, you just simply tell me, understand?" Sansa nodded, the terror worse with both of them so close. "You shall no longer be so formal with my name. You can even call me Aunt Cersie, that sounds comfy,doesn't it?" Nodding again, words are gone, they are too close to her and Sansa knows that voice. It reminds her of a snake. Cersie was trying to maintain her control, yet her own urges are upon her. Her manicured hand strays to the lovely red hair. "It is very simple, little birdie. You do as you are told. Please us in anyway possible. In exchange, you have a better life, food, shelter, a chance to enjoy our wealth and culture. None of your siblings will possibly get better. You should be grateful, Sansa." 

She heard the threat even clearer that time and responded. "I am very grateful to you, Aunt Cersie and to Joff." It was difficult to choke out that statement, yet something told her to get used to saying it.  Joff saw the heat in his mother's eyes and the way she touched Sansa's hair. His sneer changed into a brilliant grin and his eyes lit with malice and need. With a whine, as his arms slid around her waist, Joff says, "Mommy...for the very first time...I will share her with you?  I really want to play, can we? Please? This one time we can share...like we did with Ramsay's Reek. Except it will be so much better because she is ours. Please?"  Sansa could not help the tears that began to fall again as Cersie considered. "You know I can never deny you, son. Very well, let us play with our little pet."


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Damon come home from school. Osha is caught between obeying her employer and his son. Reek is thrilled to see his Master, but gets caught in a tug of war between Roose and Ramsay.   
> Roose hears about the Starks.  
> Damon asks his question. Roose gives a chilling answer.

Reek was kneeling, waiting, his head was now resting on the wall. He heard the roar of Damon's car and his whole body snapped up to attention. The sound of car doors thudding and footsteps and he whimpered,trembling,waiting. Voices became distinct as steps were climbed and Reek wanted to rip the door open. He forced himself still, knowing he needed to behave. Reek wanted to show his Master that he was a good pet, but he missed him so badly! Each click as Ramsay unlocked the door made Reek inch a tad closer. Unable to help himself any longer, as Ramsay swung the door open, Reek leaped forward. He threw his thin arms around his Master's legs and kissed the jean fabric frantically.  


"Aww, did you miss your Master so much, Reek?" The tone was teasing, but Ramsay's voice let Reek know he had been missed as well. A large hand came down to caress Reek's tangled curls, then Ramsay hands lifted the pet to his feet. A hand on Reek's chin made him look up into those intense eyes. "Did you behave all day, Reek?" "Yes, yes Master." However, Ramsay sensed his pet was holding something back. He looked harder and saw guilt flash in those large pleading eyes. "Tell me, pet. I know when you have done something I would not approve of." With a small sob, Reek whispered, "Your father told me to lay on the couch this morning....I watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch. I am so sorry Master." Ramsay relaxed and kindly spoke. "I forgive you, little puppy. It is not your fault, you had to obey Father. Just remember to never decide for yourself to be on the couch." A small gasp of horror and Reek babbled, "Never! I would never, Master!"  


Ramsay cut off the babble by giving a harsh kiss to his pet. "Hush now. I know you are a good boy. Take my stuff upstairs for me then meet me in the kitchen, pet."  Reek whimpered, wanting to be with his Master so badly, but dared not protest. As Reek took the book bag upstairs, Ramsay watched his little pet fondly, then went into the kitchen. Damon was already in there, asking Osha for drinks and snacks. Wordlessly, the maid began to set out fruit salad and juice. Wrinkling his nose, Damon complained to the maid about the healthy fare. "I am sorry, Damon, but Mr. Bolton is home today. This is what he requested I put out for your afternoon snack." Ramsay grabbed a handful of the fruit and tossed it at her. "Give us soda and chips. Now." Her pale face was resolute and so was her wavering voice. "I apologize, Ramsay. But these are your father's orders. You must take it up with him."  


As the maid bent down to clean the thrown fruit, Ramsay threw the whole bowl on top of her. "Bitch, you work for me too. I told you to get something and you will or I am going to-" Roose's voice cut through the threat. "You will do nothing more. Osha works for me, not you. And if you abuse the help again, Ramsay, you won't like what happens. Do you hear me, son?" Ramsay would have gotten into a heated argument then, but he caught Damon's pleading expression. He remembered promising to help get a pet for his friend. Arguing with his father will not aid that at all. So with a deep sigh, Ramsay turned to the covered in fruit servant and apologized. "I am sorry, Osha. I should not have done that." This seemed to terrify her worse as she stammered, "None needed, Ramsay. Please, I am fine." Roose nodded at his son, appeased then spoke smoothly to the maid. "The boys will clean up this mess themselves, Osha. You may go to your rooms and get cleaned up. We won't bother you again until dinnertime." Muttering her thanks, she fled the room.   


Damon instantly began to clean the mess and Ramsay helped him. Roose watched this with an arched eyebrow. He expected that Ramsay would have argued. The fact that he was helping Damon clean as well, Roose knew that something was up. Reek crawled into the doorway, then stopped, confused. He stared at the sight of his Master on the ground, cleaning something with Damon. Then he peeked up at Roose, who looked over and sighed. "Theon, don't crawl on the floor, boy. It is unsettling to me. I know you missed Ramsay but stand up while I am around, would you?" Nodding, saying Sorry Sir, he stood up and stepped into the room.  "You are wobbly from your meds and from crawling around. Go sit in your usual chair, Theon."  Reek obeyed and watched as Roose brought him another shake. "Osha would have brought you this, but she had a small accident. Here, drink it all."  


Reek opened the drink, but stole a quick desperate glance at his Master. "Do not look at my son. I told you to drink this shake. Do you remember what I threatened earlier, boy?" Shuddering, Reek nodded, then began to swallow down the chocolate liquid. It tasted much better now that it has no pills crushed in it. Ramsay instantly stood up, eyes flashing. "What did you threaten? Why are you threatening my pet?"  Roose turned to his son with a mean smirk and causally responded. "When Osha brought him the shake, he would not drink it. So I told him that if he did not have two shakes everyday...that I would take him away from you. Move him to another room and only let him see you at mealtimes. Theon became quite hysterical over it, in fact." Roose lied smoothly, as Reek simply cried and drank. "I hope you see to it that Theon keeps his word. He must gain some weight so both of you will be safe. Remember that Baelish and the school are watching."  


Ramsay growled at his father, hands in fists. "There is no need to scare Reek. I will see that he gains weight. Besides, Petyr Baelish could care less about us right now."  Tilting his head, Roose asks, amused, "Oh, and how would you know that? Have you visions in your delusional head?" Exchanging a meaningful look with Damon, Ramsay responds, "Because he just landed all the Stark children in his paws. What a time he will have selling each of those perfect little angels to the highest bidder." Roose sat down in a chair next to Theon, staring at his son, then said, "Damon, make us all some tea. Ramsay, tell me what you know."  He did and in as much detail as he had heard. Roose just listened, only interrupting once when Ramsay tried to take a bag of chips out of the cupboard. "Put it back. Since you tossed away all the fruit, you can wait until dinner for something to eat. Now continue about the Starks."  


Only after there was no more to tell, did Roose speak again. "How very stupid and disappointing of Cat. Her husband would be ashamed of what she has done. I am sure Petyr will make a good profit over the older three children. I imagine by now, Cersie has acquired Sansa for her rapist boy. The poor girl won't live very long then. Pity. He will get a good price for Jon and Arya too. The boys he will keep to show how well he treats them. Always must keep a good image...too bad Cat forgot that basic rule." Ramsay and Damon shared another look and Roose smirked. "Now boys, why don't you tell me what it is you want. You never give in that easily in a fight, Ramsay. So what is it you wish to ask, children?"  Damon squirmed and cleared his throat. Ramsay grinned and said to his father, "I am more support, than the person asking."  


Damon was tongue tied as pale eyes fell on him and he wanted to whack Ramsay. That manic stupid grin was back and so much for help from his best friend. Hell, even Reek was fully staring at him now, so Damon took a breath. He tried to figure out how to phrase it, then Roose spoke. "Damon? Is there something you wish to ask of me? Go on, no need to be afraid. I will either say yes or no. I don't offer trips to the basements over questions." Roose's voice was as amused as Ramsay's eyes were. Only Reek wasn't amused, he looked simply curious. Again, it struck Damon how much he wanted to have someone like Ramsay's Reek and he blurted out his question. "Sir, could I have a pet too?" Roose leaned back in his chair and was the picture of calm. He did not seem surprised by the question at all. "You mean, like a dog or cat? Perhaps a turtle or a ferret?" Damon slumped his shoulders at the teasing tone and shook his head. He should have known better, but it was too late now. "No Sir. I meant like Reek. A real pet like Ramsay has, like Joff just got."  


Ramsay slid into his seat, putting an arm around his pet. Grateful,Reek leaned into his Master, his small hands clutching Ramsay's shirt. "Father, I can help Damon to care for and train his pet. Look how well Reek has done, after all." Ramsay beamed with pride at his little shaking pet, one arm pulling the fragile frame closer. His other hand was gently petting Reek's hair. "Oh yes" said Roose dryly. "A trainer who cannot keep his pet from losing too much weight. An owner who lets his emotions get in the way of sense and causes his pet permanent damage." Ramsay's anger came forth and Reek trembled as his Master gritted his teeth. "However, I agree...that if Damon did get such a pet, you would come in handy. You do have quite a well behaved pet." Roose conceded, to Theon's relief. This calmed Ramsay a bit and Reek whimpered slightly. "Theon, have you finished that drink?" Roose snapped, causing Reek to jump. "Don't scare him like that!" Ramsay snapped back. He lifted the drink and put it to his pet's lips. "Last bit left, Reek. Just drink it down fast."

While Reek finished the drink, under Ramsay's watchful eye, Roose finally looked back at Damon. "Have a seat and we will talk. Now, what makes you think you could ever afford to own a Stark?"  Damon sat down and muttered, "I know that a Stark would be too much, Sir. The same as the cell phone and car, Sir. I would never expect anything new or expensive. I know I could never pay you back for such a thing. But...what about..they cannot all be easy to place..maybe some homeless child that Mr. Baelish found?" Roose laughed and asked, "So..a used model, Damon?" Nodding, he clenched his hands together under the table, hoping. Nodding, Roose seemed to be considering this. "And how would you ever pay me back for that, Damon? Even the most bedraggled used up specimen that Petyr has, would be more than your car and phone. Have you thought of that, Damon? You would be committing to my service until you were at least thirty years old. Are you willing to do that?" Damon nodded and said, "I am willing to do anything, Sir. It is worth it."  Roose looked over at Theon, who was putting down the empty drink. "How would you feel about it, Theon? Ready to share space with another pet?"   


Reek peered back at Roose and shrugged timidly. "I only care what Master wants, Sir. But Damon is very nice and he protects me for Master." That was as much as Reek dared to say and Roose looked away. Ramsay accidentally brushed his hand against the burn. Screaming out, Reek jerked forward then burst into tears.  "Oh shit, I am sorry pet. Poor Reek, is it terrible?" Ramsay's voice let them all know it was not entirely on purpose. He did not like hearing Reek give opinions not asked by his Master. Ramsay also did not care to hear Reek speak kindly of Damon. Roose gave his son a steely glance. "This is what I am talking about, Ramsay. Your jealousy gets you in trouble. Now that you have given your pet extra pain, you may give him his medication. Then you will change his dressings and make him rest. Now."  Damon sat there, feeling bad for the little dude. He wanted to punch Ramsay for hurting Reek when he did not need to. Also for possibly ruining any chance of Damon getting the pet he wanted so badly. Ramsay said nothing to his father, but he carefully took hold of his sobbing pet. "Let's go Reek. I will take you upstairs and we will make you feel better." In spite of having just caused Reek such agony, his voice was tender and loving.  Only when Ramsay and Reek had left the room did Roose speak again, very softly. 

"Damon, I will grant your request. But first, hear what I will want in exchange. Not only will you work for me until you are thirty, but I want something else. I want you to find a way to grab the Stark boys for me. Petyr is getting very powerful, thanks to Cersie. Now, having the Starks in his clutches, he can have the bargaining power against those he hates. I would not normally care. However, that day he made threats to you and Theon, daring to go against me, even as a favor to Cersie. It is not forgivable. He needs to be brought down a peg or two. So we will go to find you a pet among his runts. But then you must find a way to reach the Stark boys, Bran and Rickon. How terrible would it look for the director of Children's Services to lose two young boys?" Roose chuckled at Damon's look of horror. "Ah, the games we play."  "Do..do I have to murder them?" Tilting his head, studying the young man, Roose asked, "Would it matter if it meant getting a pet?" Damon quickly said no, it did not matter. He wanted a pet. Any price is worth it.  



	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark children reunite with the older ones. Chaos ensues. Arya mouths off, Jon is late and counseling is needed.

Jon stared at the cheap analog clock and tapped his fingers on the fake wood desk. He had put his items away after Shireen left. She had promised to come get him when the kids that were in school came back. Jon had asked her, why she wasn't in school as well. Shireen gave a small sad smile and said, "I am home schooled. As are the kids just like me. We do not make a profit, therefore we work here. We learn exactly what Petyr wants us to learn."  He still is reeling from everything that has happened. From hearing what may happen next. It simply cannot happen, it has to be a nightmare. Maybe he is having a terrible fever or had a horrific accident and this is all not real. But the cheap desk under his fingers says otherwise.

An eternity of Jon making insane plans and casting them aside, before Shireen returned for him.  "The bus is pulling up now. The door is unlocked but Rattleshirt will be keeping a sharp eye. So if you are thinking of trying to grab your siblings and run, forget it. Don't think to whisper anything to them or act anything but normal. You are new, that means all eyes are on you right now. When Arya comes upstairs you can tell her yourself if you would like. Say nothing to the boys. They are small and scared Jon, the last thing they need is you setting them off worse." Jon nodded, eager to be reunited with his brothers and sister. Desperate to find a way to save them all. "I know that we can't run." Nodding, Shireen walked out the door and headed down the hall. Jon followed her then caught up, going down the stairs. The door was open and just outside of it stood Rattleshirt.

Leering at Shireen, then straightening up and calling out to Jon. "You have exactly ten minutes before this door shuts again, Jon. Only those with full privileges are allowed out here after that. You do not have any extra rights yet, boy.  If I go to lock this door and you or your sister aren't in here....Well, then counseling must happen." Rattleshirt seemed delighted at this idea and Jon shuddered. "Fine." He muttered and quickly went past into a small area with couches. Shireen was sitting on the edge of a couch. A few other kids were there as well, clearly waiting for a friend or relation. One had an arm cast, another looked like a victim of the flu. Two of them were wearing similar mismatched old clothing like Shireen. Jon paced while they all sat in silence.

The doors opened and small children came in, then came the older kids. Subdued, some kids chatted quietly, others went straight to their rooms. More spread out to different sections, but a certain amount of them came to the couch area. Some embraced, others just looked relieved that the other was still there. Jon met the boys at a run. Bran and Rickon hugged Jon hard. "I was scared that they sent you away!" yelped Bran, as Rickon began to sob loudly in his ear. "No, I am still here. And tomorrow I will be back in school with Arya. She and I will be right upstairs from you. So we can see each other, okay?" Arya came in, red eyed, saw Jon and grinned. "With your lovely, chiseled face, I am surprised you are still around." Grabbing her and pulling her close, nearly crushing the boys, to their delight, Jon said, "You heard about what happens here already?" 

Snuggling into him, Arya responded, "Oh yes, Ramsay and Damon took great delight in taunting me. That is what Theon Greyjoy is now. At least his behavior makes sense now. I told them I would tell the school if it were true and they laughed at me. Told me gruesome details about a foster boy who went missing. Right after he told the school heinous lies about the wonderful foster home. They also had fun telling me how Joff Lannister and his mother bought Sansa as a pet."  Jon mumbled into her hair, "We can figure it out. Save all of us, we will figure it out." Rickon and Bran clung to Arya and Jon like monkeys then begged them to play. Jon sighed and said, "We can't right now, guys. The rules say we have to go upstairs for now. But you will see us at suppertime, okay?" No matter what Arya or Jon said, the boys were upset. "We don't want you to go right now. We miss you, please!" It tore at them and Jon felt so guilty but remained resolute. "Look we all have to follow the rules here. Even if they are not the same ones we had at home. But this is where we live now and we have to do as they say."

Shireen appeared at Arya's shoulder and said softly, "It is time to head upstairs now. Rattleshirt will lock that door in less than two minutes" Jon gently pushed the boys towards one of the adults that are in charge of the younger ones. "Go on now, we have to go. Look, this nice lady can take you to your new rooms." But the boys were frantic now and Rickon shrieked when the woman touched his shoulder. "Come on now. That is enough drama here." The lady said, taking a firm grip of Rickon's arm. "Be gentle, okay? He is just scared, you know." Arya growled at the woman. Rattleshirt called out, "Everybody who is going upstairs needs to be here right now. Last call." Shireen pulled at Jon's shirt. "You both need to go right now." Jon shook Arya a little and said that they had to go. She was about to follow Jon to the door, when the woman spoke again. "Stupid little bitch, don't EVER talk to a counselor that way. Any counselor." Arya turned and told her to fuck off, loudly. Groaning, Jon heard that and then heard that steel door slam shut.

"Irri, is there a problem here?" Asked Rattleshirt as his heavy hand descended on Jon's shoulder. The woman nodded, her face angry, still holding onto the screaming boy. "This little bitch here, mouthed off then told me to fuck off. I need to deal with these boys, but she needs counseling. Teach her some manners, some respect." She hissed, as she dragged the children away. Arya started to yell at her again, going forward as if to stop the woman. Jon was released and Rattleshirt grabbed his sister in a bear hug. "No, I don't think so. You are headed in a whole new direction now, young lady. We do not tolerate bad behavior here, not at all. You will come too, Jon. Your problem with punctuality is concerning. Let's go." Arya tried to argue but the stronger man just carried her. Jon followed and kept asking Rattleshirt to let his sister walk. Rattleshirt simply laughed at them both and kept going.

They went through another door, a heavier one that also had a lock. Another man, huge like a bear stood there, grinning. "Oh dearies, you are here on your very first day? It is very sad, you have been through so much. A new change like this is always so hard. But don't you worry..we are here for you. My name is Tormund and I am the behavior specialist. We have so much to discuss, come on in." Jon noticed that the huge man seemed to be leering at him as he locked the door. Rattleshirt still carried the squirming and now kicking Arya. Tormund walked Jon into the wall and leaned in very close. Jon could almost taste the man's cologne and shuddered. "I was just late...that is all." He stammered quietly, to his shame, he was terrified. Very softly, almost whispering, Tormund responded, "Is that all, Jon? Well, that is already too much. Don't worry, I am going to help make sure you become very punctual." Jon could hear Arya scream in the distance now and he never felt so helpless in his life.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is given a makeover by Cersie. Joff despises the shopping trip but enjoys buying certain items for his new pet. Cersie worries but then begins to reassure herself that Joff will not kill Sansa. The little bird begins to learn how to play the games to survive them.

Sansa remained standing tall, taking tiny measured steps, into Cersie's bathroom. When Joff called out, "Leave the door open, bitch." She nodded calmly. Then Cersie called out, "You may shut the door but do not lock it, little bird." Sansa nodded again and dully said, "Thank you Aunt Cersie. I won't lock the door." "Good. Now go shower and then we shall make you look much better. I am sure you are excited about our shopping trip." Trying not to let a mirthless laugh out at that, Sansa choked out, "Oh yes. I am." It was only after Sansa was behind the closed door that she fell to her knees. Hugging herself and rocking back and forth, panting. The smell and taste of Cersie was thick on her face. Suddenly crawling forward, Sansa vomited in the toilet. Flushing to cover the sound of her retching, trying to erase visions in her head.

She tried hard, picturing her home, her friends, but they were all gone to dust now. So she saw her favorite color, flowers she liked, remembered the smell of her favorite flower. This helped immensely until voices replayed in her aching head. "Use your tongue like a delicate little bird, like fluttering wings against me, girl. Yes, like that, faster, such a well behaved girl, aren't you? Open your legs wider for my son, show him what a good pet you are." Sansa staggered to her feet and turned on the shower faucets. Hot as she could tolerate it, then a bit more and let the scalding water run down her bruised skin. Rubbed soap hard on her body, washing away blood, Joff and Cersie off of her skin. Unbidden, sobs and muffled whimpers burst out. The only mercy was that Cersie had not allowed her son to strike or cut her. That will change when Joff has Sansa alone, of course. She knows that.

By the time Sansa had wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom, she was composed. Joff was nearly at the door and he snarled at her, "You took far too long in there. I was about to drag you out." He reached out and ripped the towel off of her as she whimpered an apology. "No need to cover up, whore. Don't ever hide yourself from me." Cersie gave a mocking sigh and told her son to go get cleaned up. "Use your own bathroom, Joff. I am going to fix Sansa's hair and face. Then she will pick out some clothing from my closet while I shower. No, she is not going to try anything, I swear. Sansa is very smart and knows better. Now go, son." Sansa numbly moved to sit before the ornate vanity mirror as instructed. She listened to Cersie lightly speak of fashion tips. Trying hard to not shudder as Cersie did her hair and makeup.

"There, look at that. Much better than your usual look, yes?" Sansa agreed, seeing a new girl in the mirror. She hated the heavier make up and her hair piled on her head. However, even she had to admit, she looked older and lovelier. But it was a cover magazine look, no personality, no emotion needed. "Now, I have some outfits that will fit perfectly for you. While you were showering I put them in order for you. Inside my walk in closet, on the left hand side, closest to the door. I understand they may not fit perfectly and that they might seem a tad old for you. They will do while we shop though. Oh, just in case you have forgotten, little bird. Do not leave this room while I shower. You do recall Gregor Clegane, my man? Yes, he is still here, in fact, I have told him to keep an eye out for you. He will always be aware of your movements, when Joff and I are not. You do remember that last time Gregor had to detain you?" Now Sansa did shudder and meekly responded. "I remember him. I will stay in your room and pick an outfit." With a brilliant smile Cersie gave her a little condescending pat on the back. "Excellent."

An hour later they were at the mall, Sansa feeling as if she were a large doll. Engaged in a long torturous game of dress up with a large mean spited girl. Cersie dragged her two unwilling teens all through several stores, trying items on Sansa. Joff complained loudly during most of it, only perking up when they entered a lingerie store. Then he was grabbing Sansa along with racy items. Joff kept shoving her and the skimpiest things he could find into the changing booth. "Try it on, don't lie to me either about whether or not it fits." Twice when Sansa called out that she had something that did not fit, Joff ripped the door open. Both times he had to concede and get her another size of whatever garish thing he found. Those were the only amusing moments for her.

When they had more bags than arms, Joff became defiant. "Alright mother, enough with your shopping frenzy. She has enough clothes to last two years now. I am starving, can we go eat now? Hell, at this point, we can just use some of Sansa's new clothes for a tip." Cersie pouted and then tried to recall herself again. "Fine, we have clothing and shoes. Wait, I need to buy her some lighter make up and some hair supplies of her own." Groaning, Joff decided he was done. "Sansa and I don't need to be with you for that then. We shall go over to the restaurant and meet you there. I am bored and starved." With a snap of his fingers at Sansa, as if she were a dog, he began to walk. Sansa did not dare disobey and followed just behind him. "Not in public where other adults can see you, stupid. Walk beside me here." He hissed and she quickly said she was sorry. They began to pass a jewelry store, when Joff stopped and grinned.

Cersie hurried through the rest of her purchases. As much as she loved her son, as much as she knew Sansa was cowed, she worried. She knew her precious boy was volatile and that he had trouble with impulse control. That was Robert's fault and she wished she could kill him again. Sansa could be tempted or Joff could frighten her enough into attempting to run. Of course she could never get away, Joff hunts humans well. Also, Gregor had drove them and was following the two at a discreet distance. But if Sansa did dare to run, Joff will lost his temper and that would be noticed. Not to mention, it would be much harder to keep him within the limits. She was aware that Joff might kill Sansa if not carefully watched. But this would make it almost impossible to keep Sansa safe. So it was with relief that Cersie found the two sitting calmly at a table.

A waiter politely took their order and after he walked away, Cersie spoke. "Girl, what is that thing around your neck?" Before Sansa could answer, Joff did. "It is her new collar. Do you like it? I picked it out myself, something that she can wear all the time. No one can say it is anything but a nice piece of jewelry." Cersie stared at the heavy gold links that were tight against Sansa's delicate throat. "It is a tad garish for my taste, but I do not really know what younger girls are into." Cersie responded carefully, her lips twitching at Sansa's expression. It was clear the girl hated it and that it was very uncomfortable on her. "Well, my pet likes it. It is a special gift from her Master." Joff taunted Sansa. Turning to look up at Joff, with a soft submissive voice, "Yes, thank you. I do like it and I am grateful for all your generous gifts." Sansa managed to wipe that vicious look off Joff's face by timidly touching his hand. "I really am thankful, Joff." Nodding, Joff smirked and instructed, "At home you will call me Master." Nodding right away, Sansa agreed. Relaxing a little bit, watching the two interact, Cersie thought maybe this girl will survive her son after all.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jory tried to warn Dany, but she chose to confront the Boltons at their home. Ramsay and Reek have tea with their teacher. Then things go very very bad.

"Have a good afternoon, Ms. Targaryen!" Dany smiled absentmindedly at the last dawdling students as she headed to the teacher's parking lot. As she pulled the keys out of her bag, Jory Cassel caught up with her. "Dany, wait a minute. You need to let this go, please. If you go to the foster home, you just make it worse for those Stark kids. Let them settle in then you can offer support. As for Theon, I am sure he will be back soon enough. We can speak with him then. Or call Roose Bolton for a meeting about his son, if you want." Dany gritted her teeth and spun around to face Jory. "All of you, you all just sweep these things under the rug here. You think I have not heard the rumors? I heard about Lysa Tully allowing Ramsay to torment others in her class for money. That bully was taunting Arya and I could hear him speak of Sansa and Theon. He said they had been sold as pets. What kind of sick joke is that to say to a girl who just lost her mother? Who just ended up in foster care?"

Jory sighed and grabbed Dany's arm and steered her away from other teachers. In a very low voice he cautioned, "You only moved here half a year ago. I have lived here all my life and I am telling you to stop this now. Caring about your students is admirable and we all do as we can for them. But this town does not like extra questions. There are powerful folks around here that you don't want to mess with." Dany gave Jory a look of disgust. "You are afraid. Too scared of causing a fuss to save innocent children? It is quite clear what is happening around here. Just because Judge Bolton has some power, no one dares to say anything. Even when it is obvious Theon is being abused. Was it the same when he lived at home? You all just ignored the signs? And the Stark kids,everyone is quick enough to whisper of it! Yet not one person thought of calling or visiting to see if they are alright?" Jory shook his head and just said, "Look, I really like you and I do not have many friends in my workplace. So I would hate if you lost your job or had trouble over this. Let it go, please." Jory left Dany standing at her car and he went to his own.

Ramsay fed Reek his pills, cooing at him the entire time. Reek whimpered and snuggled closer into his Master, soothed, in spite of the burn. "Good little Reek. I will change your dressing now. Don't tremble so much or I will mess it up. There, see, little weak coward, all done now. Silly pet." When Reek began to cry and give timid kisses to Ramsay's knuckles, he chuckled and gave in. "Oh, alright, you do need your little rituals, don't you? Very well then, into the bathroom we go." Carrying his frail pet, setting him on the bathroom counter, Ramsay began to wet a cloth. A doorbell resounded and Ramsay stopped his ministrations. "No one should be coming by today. I will be right back, pet. Do not worry, just wait right here, little puppy." Reek nodded and tried to not sob so much. His Master needed to go to do something. Reek is not important and he will calm himself this time.

Osha was telling someone at the door that Mr. Bolton had gone out and will be back later. Then Ramsay heard a familiar voice asking if Ramsay was home. A mix of amusement, fear and anger hit him all at once. How dare Ms. Targaryen DARE, DARE to come to his home? "I am home, Ms. Targaryen. Is there a problem?" Ramsay walked past Osha and said to her, "Osha, please make some tea, enough for us and Reek too." With a grin, he observed how the bitch gritted her teeth. "Please, don't use that name for Theon, at least not in my presence." Ramsay smiled wider and invited the blonde bitch inside. "I am sorry, Ms. Targaryen. Please come in and have tea with Theon and I. You can see for yourself that he is fine. Also, my father should be home quite soon. You can speak with him as well." His words were light and cheery, he was ready for a game.

Reek heard his Master call his name from the doorway and instantly stood up. "Reek, get dressed quickly my pet. No, not just a shirt, come here, sweet idiot." Ramsay grabbed Reek and threw off the shorts then stuffed him into a sweat suit. He tried not to laugh, but failed. "You look like a seven year old in his older brothers clothes! It will have to do. We must hurry, Reek, we have company!" Ramsay's voice changed when he mentioned company. Reek knew that voice, sweet and light, a sweater, cage voice! Whimpering, now begging, "Please, good Reek, obedient, loyal." Ramsay caressed his pet's pale face, tracing the prominent bones, like fragile glass. "Hush, little puppy. This game is not for you to win or fail. I swear it. That blonde art bitch is downstairs, she dared to come here, Reek. She needs to see Theon, my devoted foster brother. You can do that for me, can't you, my good Reek?" "Yes, Master. I would do anything for you."

Ramsay and Reek came into the kitchen, side by side. They sat down, both looking at this intruder sipping tea. Ready to taunt this woman into tears for daring to come here, Ramsay opened his mouth. Then the blonde bitch gasped, staring at Reek. "Oh my God, what is that? Are you wearing a dog collar, Theon?" Ramsay groaned inside, how could he have forgotten? Theon was still caught in mild panic, his rituals broken and his burn still glowed hot. This was all too much for him and he went mute. Staring desperately at his Master, twisting his hands. Ramsay frowned at him and hoped Reek did not lose it now. Taking a deep breath, Ramsay causally said, "It is a fashion thing, is all. He wanted to wear it, why should we stop him from it?" With an arched eyebrow, Dany stared at Ramsay. "Really? Your father, the distinguished Judge Bolton decided not to mind Theon wearing a dog collar? If this is true, why does he never wear it to school?"

Ramsay grinned and said, "Why is this a problem for you anyway? You are an art teacher, aren't you all about funky, strange statements? Well, for Theon it's a part of his art." Dany stood up, sickened by this sadist boy and walked over to Theon. He cringed down into his chair, not looking at her. Softly, gently, Dany spoke. "You are worth more than this, Theon. Here, let me remove this and we can call Mr. Baelish to remove you from this place." She could not have said anything worse. Suddenly, Theon scrambled out of his chair so fast it fell over. "Don't touch me! Never take off my collar,ever! Don't call him, please don't! I want to stay! I live here, only here with Sir and Master, please, leave us alone!" He babbled, eyes bulging, until Ramsay took hold of his frail shoulders. "Hush now, Reek. No one is going to make you leave. No one will try to take your collar, I would never let them." Dany stared in horror at this gruesome display and announced, "I am calling the police then. They will help us sort all this out. It is a sick game of yours Ramsay, isn't it? What have you done to him?"

"It is none of your business what I do with him. You stupid bitch!" Ramsay's scalding tone shocked her, then her hand exploded in pain. The cell phone fell from her now numbing hand as she cried out. "How dare you, young man! Do you think I will not report this! Because I will!" Her voice was unafraid and that made it worse. Ramsay got in her face and began backing her up. "You need to understand how things work, bitch." Dany's hand swung and cracked against Ramsay's face. He inhaled fast in surprise and Theon cried out. "No, please! Don't touch him!" Moving fast, Dany pulled out a small taser she carried with her for any emergencies. This was a definite one right now. Ramsay came up with a fist and she struck him with the little taser. As Ramsay flopped to the floor for an agonizing minute, Reek screamed. Dany ignored both of them and bent to retrieve her phone. She never saw the panic explode on Theon's face. A loud screech about not going anywhere and then pain exploded in her head. 

As Dany slumped to the floor amid the shattered pieces of a cookie jar. Reek skirted past her and fell to his knees next to Ramsay. After a moment, Ramsay came back to himself and wiped the drool away. Fuck that hurt and Ramsay swore to NEVER use a taser on his poor pet. He had thought of it before, but now that he knows, never mind. That is when he saw the blonde bitch out cold on his floor. "I am so sorry, Master. I got scared, she hurt you and was going to take me away." Ramsay gathered his pet in his arms, warmed by his loyalty. "It is okay pet, you are a good boy. So loyal and loving. You were protecting your Master and keeping that cunt from stealing you." Looking over his pet's shoulder at Dany, Ramsay tried to figure out what to do with her.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund teaches Jon all about being punctual in a very unique way. Arya learns to watch her mouth. In a more brutal way. Both learn that humiliation can be worse than any pain given. Shireen is called to see Petyr. She has guests to meet.

Tormund was smiling, his deep rich voice is very friendly, regardless of his actions. Jon was finding this to be the worst part. Growling, pleading or reasoning does not work against that voice. Jon's face was red as a tomato, bent over a desk, pants at his knees. His hands gripped the sides of the wood, sweat making them slip. "Now, remember Jon. This is to help you learn about time. We will never have to worry about you being late for anything again. Isn't that a wonderful thing? Of course it is. No need for you to thank me, boy. We can get to manners later if we need to."

Jon blurted out quickly, "Thank you for teaching me about time, Tormund." He did not want to find out how to learn about manners. This was bad enough. "Stare at that clock just in front of you. It is a nice analog clock, easy enough to read, right Jon?" He nodded, wishing the punishment would start so it could end. "Now, you watch that clock, Jon. I am going to strap your ass nice and red for you, Jon. As red as your face already is, in fact." Tormund added with a laugh. "You will stare at the clock and when ten minutes has passed, you let me know. If you let me know early or late, I will continue to strap you for another ten minutes. Understand how this works, Jon? Tell me you are clear about this, please." As soon as Jon managed to grit out that he understood, down came the strap. It was really hard for Jon to stay still. Even his father never spanked him this hard, or with his pants down. That was the worst, the image of what this man is seeing as he straps Jon.

Ten minutes took a burning forever and the second the numbers changed, he yelled, "Ten minutes is up! Please stop!" The large man stopped raining welts onto the very sore part of Jon and came around the desk. He leaned down to stare into Jon's face. "Look at you. Crying like a babe, all red and squished up, your face isn't very pretty right now, my dear. It does look better than your bottom however. But Jon, we need to make sure that you understand the importance of time. So you may pull your pants over your bruised ass then drop to the rug. Now." Jon gingerly pulled his pants up, hissing at the pain. He knelt onto the rug, terrified that this man might do something sexual to him. But Tormund simply grinned and said, "This part doesn't hurt as much, Jon. But I find this very effective for tardiness." He lifted a small glass container and tossed the contents onto the floor. It was tiny pieces of sparkling paper, and Jon stared, confused at the confetti everywhere. "Now, you will pick up each piece and put it into that container. There are exactly two hundred pieces of paper. You have fifteen minutes to do it. If you are not done by the time my timer goes off, you will lean over that desk again. We will do this until you get it right. Go."

Arya gave it her all. All of her frustration, fear and rage at her family came out now. Rattleshirt did not seem fazed by it at all. "That's alright, love, You let it all out, better to do it now then on the floors where Petyr might see it. Better to release all that angst in the safety of the counselor's rooms, eh? Go on then, scream it out, girl!" She tried to bite, kick, punch and smash. It was impossible of course, wearing a restraint jacket and a ball gag in her mouth. Slamming her head into the soft padding inside the small box, it was like constraining a small hurricane. Arya could hear Rattleshirt's soft mocking voice from the small holes in the box. He was leaning against the box, smirking in at her. This enraged her further and she fought until she could not any longer. "All out now? Nothing left inside to rage with? Huh, just a sad little girl after all. With a filthy mouth." This set Arya off on another round, but it was not as angry or powerful this time. When she slumped against the side of the box, tears falling, Rattleshirt tried to set her off again. No luck, she was too tired now.

With a smooth practiced motion, Rattleshirt opened the box and yanked out the exhausted girl. He plopped her into a chair and moved the ball gag out. Before Arya could do more than flex her jaw, a bottle of water was in her mouth. "Take a good chug, girl. We cannot have you dehydrated. All that energy you just exerted, you need some water." The water did taste good and she was sad when it went away. Then angry when the gag was put back in. "I know you hate that gag, everyone does. But swearing at adults is very bad, Arya. So you will sit in this chair with the gag and restraint jacket for a bit. To think about how bad you have been today. Tormund will be in to speak with you after he finishes with your brother." Rattleshirt leaned down and stared into the girl's eyes. "You will sit without any flopping about. Without giving dirty looks or muffled curses. Or you will go back into the box until dinner."

Shireen felt bad about her cousins. She herself knows how the counselor's worked and it was effective, if terrifying and brutal. Her afternoon duties were to help with the younger children, make sure their homework was completed. Give other children art projects and story-times until supper is ready. Knowing that Shireen was a cousin of the girl who smart mouthed her, Irri had a target for her rage. Four times Shireen felt the mean tempered woman whack her head smartly.  With some anger, she saw Irri twist the younger boy's arm then put him in the time out room. When the older one objected, he was shoved into a corner by himself. Irri growled at him, "You sit here and do your homework, or I am going to blister your ass for you." Nearly shaking with helpless fury, Shireen tried to set up a game for some of the youngest children.

She had nearly calmed herself when another person entered the room. When Petyr's smooth voice called her name, Shireen stood quickly and faced him. "Yes, Mr Baelish?" She politely responded, her face blank. "Shireen, dear girl, you have visitors." Paling, fearing that it was another few rich anonymous men that wanted to use her body, it was hard not to whimper. Petyr smiled at her fear and said, "My dear, do not look so scared and miserable. This is not a bad thing, love. This is a new foster home for you. How lucky you are, I received a surprise phone call an hour ago." Numbly, she followed him to his office as he spoke. Another foster home? Once they were alone, almost at his door, she spoke softly. "Are they looking for labor..or..the other??" With a smirk, Petyr said, "It doesn't matter really. However, I think you will find this one interesting. Perhaps a permanent home finally for you."


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Joff finally get some time alone together. For the first time, Sansa knows what Arya feels when she would rage about feeling injustice and the need for vengeance.

As soon as the trio entered the house, Joff whined out, "Mother, Sansa and I need some alone time. She has barely had any time to pay attention to her new Master." Cersie stared at him hard for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. Young people are so impatient, aren't they? Very well, but Joff remember my restrictions and limits. And go a bit gentle on our little bird. She is very fragile and new to this, remember that. I expect to see both of you in a few hours so that I may say goodnight." Thanking his mother first, Joff ordered Sansa to grab the bags that had the lingerie. She did so with shaking fingers. It took all her might not to resist his grasp, pulling her towards the staircase. Oh, how she longed to throw herself before Cersie. To beg her not to allow this, not to leave her alone with this killer, this monster. I can do this, I am strong, look at all I have already gone through. This was her mantra as Joff led her towards his bedroom. Far away from anyone, from his mother and far from help.

Sansa lowered her head and eyes as they entered the room. When he spat out commands for her to try on the different outfits, she obeyed. Calling him Master in a very submissive tone and acting as if she worship his very words, she seethed. It was not often that Sansa ever felt true rage, that was her sister, yet she tasted injustice now. True utter depraved injustice, her sister often felt this way, but never Sansa. It was bitter but it was strong. It was not raging out of control like Arya's, no, it was caged. Just like me, the little bird. She let it flow and grow, it hardened something deep inside. That is when she began to cry, because it felt like strength, but it also felt like a tiny death. Tears pattered as Sansa stood in front of the dart board, in her new outfit. Joff sneered and taunted her, asking if she was that afraid. And she lied smoothly, "Yes Master. I am scared that I won't please you. It is all I want to do is make you happy. Forgive me if I upset you."

This answer was pleasing and only brought some light insulting. Even as the first dart flew past her breast, grazing her side, Sansa did not care. A pleasing numb feeling, like a dentist's Novocaine needle came over her. It was as if she watched herself from somewhere else. Sansa managed to keep her gaze on Joff, as if from a locked control room, she gave the reactions he wanted. An intake of breath, a small whimper, the trembling of the body as small darts whizzed by. Never breaking position once, what a good little girl and Joff was pleased. Good. Let him have his fun, let Cersie have her demented play time with the little bird. Sansa knew, just knew somehow that she would get away like before. This time when she escaped, they will pay for it. Dearly.

Joff became bored with his darts and ordered Sansa to crawl to him. The puppet, birdie, pet, plaything crawled to the sadistic teen and cried. A thud and she was back inside herself, oh, she wanted that removal again. It was gone and replaced soon enough by pain and degradation. It was not using her mouth on Joff, nor him brutally ramming himself into her body. No, that was old news, it was just doing something again that she wanted to forget. It hurt, yes, but it was tolerable. It was not even the taunts and insults, she was used to him calling her a bitch and a whore. There were new elements since then, those are what brought her so very low. Whether it was from hatred and revenge to an ex girlfriend. Whether it was from new depraved needs, she did not know. He forced her into the bathtub naked, then actually pissed on her.

Now the whimpering, the crying, it was more than an act, it was real. Joff would not allow her to clean herself, but to sit there. Dripping, covered in urine and come, Sansa wished to die. Not even escape in that moment, just to simply not be. Her anguish was so powerful that Joff thrust himself between her breasts and added more mess to her. Then he laughed at her and did the worst, final horror to the pet. Joff pulled out a cell phone and made her look up. Frozen in time, the little birdie with broken wings, in a cage of filth and horror. And Sansa watched the injustice be caught in a camera.


	89. Chapter 89

Ramsay sat Reek on his chair, stepped over the body and wet a dishtowel. He washed his pet's face gently and soothed the shaking boy. "I will keep you safe, don't worry, pet. You will not be punished for this, I swear it. We will explain to Father how she tried to hurt us. How you were a brave little boy and tried to save your Master. Such a weak little coward would only act if his beloved Master was truly in danger." Reek nodded, hearing the light warning in that last sentence. Through his tears and panting, Reek said, "Weak, meek. Please, Master. I was so scared, you were on the floor. I don't even remember, just so scared..."  Ramsay smirked then and lovingly washed the gaunt face.

As Reek began to calm down he timidly asked, "Master, is she...did I...is she dead?" Ramsay shrugged and sighed, "I suppose I should check on the bitch. You sit right here and breathe, understand?" "Yes, Master." Kneeling down, taking care not to land his knees in shards of ceramic. Ramsay checked her pulse, it was still strong and the bleeding has stopped. "She lives still. I guess I can drag her to the basement and leave her down there. Reek, go open the basement door for me." As the pet went to obey, Osha came into the room. She had no wish to enter, hearing the commotion earlier. But if she did not start prepping the dinner Roose wished for would not be in time. Being a tardy servant was a trip to that basement. Osha was determined that nothing would ever make her go back down there. With a glance at Ramsay, her voice was pleading. "Ramsay, please, I need to start cutting vegetables and making a stock. I don't mean to disturb you, I swear it."

Ramsay looked up and gave a grin of malice. "Ah, Osha! I was just about to call for you. In a moment, you need to clean up this mess. Before you start dinner." Nodding, she glanced at the mess of blood and shattered ceramics. Without another sound, the maid went to get cleaning supplies. With a grunt, Ramsay managed to lift up the now moaning teacher and carry her to the basement. He tried to hurry, he wanted her restrained before she fully woke up. Reek followed his Master downstairs, he whined, afraid of this place. Wringing his hands, Reek watched Ramsay try and decide where to restrain Ms. Targaryen. "I know, pet! Help me for a moment, Reek." Timidly, he went forward and helped his Master. A moment later both of them looked at the teacher, dangling from her wrists, toes barely touching the ground. Ramsay added a ball gag just as she began to come around and struggle. When Dany's eyes popped open and she began to give muffled cries, Reek whined loudly. "Oh, now now, pet. She cannot hurt you or me like this. Besides, if Father sees her like this, it will make him not so mad. He will not see a teacher attacked, he will see a blonde whore that is in need of hunting." Ramsay led his pet back upstairs, leaving Dany to contemplate those ominous words.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen and Damon meet. Roose and Petyr discuss her sale...prey and predator take each other's measure.

Petyr stopped just before the office door and stared critically at Shireen. He whipped a comb from nowhere and fixed the long tangled mess. Taking care to cover the skin condition with her dirty blonde hair, he smirked. "Better to hide it for now. Yet somehow I think we finally have found someone who will not care about your issues. He is desperate enough to not care about dead eyes or sickening skin problems." The cruelty did not touch Shireen anymore, it was so constant, it was normal now. She said nothing, just stared at him, not challenging, not submissive, just not caring. He sneered at her then gave her a shove towards the door. "Let's go meet your new owner, dear."

Damon was pacing back and forth, Roose sat still as death, watching him, amused. "It will not make this any faster, you know. You must show some patience and control, boy. A Master should be under control at all times, not that Ramsay is the best example of that. Yet, look how his pet adores him, respects and obeys him at all costs. That takes patience and training. Ramsay does have that in between his mania moments." Damon's pacing and Roose's musing were cut off by the opening door. Petyr entered and brought a small figure in with him. The door clicked shut and not a sound was heard. The girl stood there, hair covering half of her face, her eyes dully looking downward. Roose snorted and asked Petyr, "Is this why you agreed to my lower fee for this? Is she simple? What is under that hair by the way? I want to know what sort of deformities or issues I am facing with her."

Petyr moved the hair out of her face for a moment. Shireen was forced to look up as Petyr moved her face upwards and she saw the two males. A hulking older boy, older than her, and so much bigger and stronger. His face was not bad to look at, just rough. He looked like a bully, a predator as well and the excitement in his eyes scared her. Then she saw the man in the chair and knew true fear. Oh, she knew who Judge Bolton was, he was the greatest threat to any foster child. He could put a child anywhere he wished, if Petyr brought a case to court. Everyone knew that Theon Greyjoy was bought for Ramsay. In the foster home it was the most recent horror story they all told. No one wanted to ever be fostered by the Boltons. Not ever. Was this boy Ramsay, oh God, has he managed to kill Theon and wanted a replacement? Or was this for the judge himself? Shireen could not hide the terror and she actually swayed on her feet.

The fear did something to Shireen's face that Damon liked instantly. She looked like prey, it nearly shined on her and made Damon want to chase her. Roose and Petyr smiled at the scared girl and Damon moved closer to her. "Do not faint on us, dear." Petyr's smooth voice held a dreadful warning in it and Shireen tried to pull herself together. Damon was disheartened to see the eyes go dull again. He wanted a pet not a puppet. The girl hurried to cover her face with hair again. Kind of like Reek does, Damon thought and he knew he wanted her. He did not care about her skin condition. Roose asked if she could hear and speak or was she really simple minded? Petyr gave Shireen a tiny pinch and her mouth opened. "I am sorry, Your Honor. My name is Shireen Baratheon. I am not simple at all." Roose gave a chuckle and wryly said, "And here I told Damon I would never give him a first class pet. You are cousin to the Stark children." Petyr shrugged and walked away to his desk. "Her parents have signed her papers, she is mine now. However, I cannot make a profit off her. She works well here, is obedient and has learned to please anyone."

Roose nodded then looked over to Damon, who was walking over to Shireen. "Well, Damon? Do you wish for this girl?" "Yes, Sir. I am certain that she is what I am looking for." Shireen forced herself still and silent as the new owner came very close.  His name was Damon, at least it was not the infamous Ramsay, she thought. Then, as he lifted her chin in a large paw, she remembered him. A bully for sure, he had come in a few times when his father beat him too hard. Each time Damon would terrify and torment those weaker until he was collected back home again. Even the counselors worst punishments barely had bothered him. She had been already working for Petyr by then, so she had little contact with him. However, she remembered him and she can see in his eyes, he remembers her. With a wide smile, Damon spoke to her in his deep rumble. "I know you, don't I, Shireen? Little busy worker bee...always meant to speak with you. And now we have forever for that." Shireen nodded and observed calmly, "I have never been sold to someone young, like me. Will you own me, or will I be owned by the judge?"

Damon tried to decide if she was giving insult or simply asking a question. Her eyes were unreadable again, she has that damned composure back. Taking a step closer, nearly on her now, he spoke with a menacing growl. "I will be your owner. You will call me Master from now on. Hear me?" The hand had tightened painfully on her chin and Shireen whispered, "Yes Master. I hear you." Damon was filled with warmth and lust, to finally hear those two wonderful words. Even better, the fear and timidness back in her face again. He could not wait to get Shireen home and begin her training. Damon just hoped that Ramsay did nothing to delay or ruin his first night with his new pet.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Arya learn about the punishment dinner table. They meet a potential friend. Arya begins a list for revenge.

Jon and Arya were quite subdued during the dinner hour. By the time they had left the counselor's offices the mealtime had been announced. Both walked stiffly and slowly through the line, taking whatever food was offered on plastic trays. Neither of them sat down, instead they put their trays on a small bar table that ran the wall. A few other kids were already there, rarely talking to each other. Only one did, he turned, surveyed the two new kids and wryly said, "Welcome to the punishment table. Sorry you need to use it so quickly, first day and all. If it makes you feel any better, almost everyone ends up here in the first or second day." Jon and Arya just stared dully at him for a moment. Clearing his throat awkwardly the boy says, "Sorry. I just wanted to be welcoming is all. My name is Podrick." Arya gave a small grin. "So everyone at this table got their ass busted today?"

Jon hissed at Arya, "Hey! What if a counselor hears you? You just got your punishment for swearing." Podrick gave a look of sympathy to the girl. "Ouch. Tormund is really bad on swearing." Arya grinned again,even as tears were still stinging her eyes. "Yep, I told some bitch that hurt my little brother to fuck off, then tried to kick that Rattleshirt jerk." Jon gave Arya a shove this time, shooting her a warning glance. Podrick's eyes widened and he looked quite impressed. "Holy hell, that means you got the jacket in the box! Then the beating! You are going to be using this table for a month. Damn, girl, what's up?" Jon grumbled, "Don't encourage her with swearing. And don't flirt with my little sister."  Snorting, Arya glared at Jon and reminded him that she was a sophomore now. Dating age, in fact and he has no say. Jon retorted that Podrick was in his classes which means he was a senior. Podrick just went back to eating calmly. He did what he set out to do. Those Stark kids had looked so miserable and he got their minds off their agonies for at least a few minutes. Though Arya was cute, but he knew she would not be here long. No point trying to date a foster. It leads to torment when they leave, knowing what that person might be going through.

That night Arya lay on her stomach on the hard cheap bed. She could not help but to stare into the darkness and replay her punishment. As horrid as the box and restraints had been. Sweating, exhausted from her own exertions, limp and weakened, so helpless. She was unable to even respond to Rattleshirt's taunting anymore, that is when Tormund had come bursting into the room. He had a cheerful grin and his eyes sparkled with joy. Tormund told Rattleshirt that Jon had finished his counseling session. He asked the loathsome man to make sure Jon stayed seated. Told him that if he saw the boy so much as twitch to relieve his sore bottom, that Rattleshirt was to give him extra. Even hearing that, her rage could not break the surface. Too tired, all adrenaline had been used up. Then Tormund released Arya from the restraint jacket and the gag. His large hand gave her hair a gentle tousle, a gentle rumbling voice. "I know this is hard to understand, sweetheart. Your first day and all this change and drama with family. That is why we must handle issues of behavior fast. So you know right off what we expect of you. It is all to help you, sweet child."

Then that hand became a huge bear claw that yanked Arya off the seat and into the air. A second later Arya found herself in the center of the little room. The large hands grabbed her smaller ones and made them close around a bar above her head. "If you let go of that bar before I ask you to, I will add twenty more whacks." Arya moaned, this was never ending. Yet she held tight, refusing to allow even a spanking to cow her. Tormund brought his hand around to her face. She found herself staring at a paddle, it had small holes drilled into it to increase pain. "This is going to meet your plump little bottom now. Let me explain why. We do not allow our young people to curse. It is disrespectful. So we shall start with a few swats and then I am going to talk with you." Tormund ripped Arya's pants down and she cried out. "No! Please not like that!" He laughed warmly and began to swing. The pain was amazing and Arya screamed by the fifth hit.

A large hand squeezed her right buttock playfully then another three hits. "Please stop! I am sorry!" She howled on the next flurry of hits. Another break and Tormund rested his head on her arm. With a voice full of laughter and cheeriness, he spoke. "Now young lady, it is time for that talk. I never again want to hear filthy words from your mouth. I never want to hear anything said from you that is not respectful. To make sure you really understand about the swearing, we shall play a little game. I want you to start naming every single curse word you know. I am going to paddle your already nicely reddened tush while you say them. If I think you have said less words than you really know, I will paddle you until your skin breaks. Understand Arya Stark?" With a suppressed sob, Arya nodded and choked out a yes. It had been quite brutal and Arya had been a sobbing mess by the time it ended.

She laid on the bed and started a list. As she shuddered in pain from her bottom, Aya put Petyr Baelish, Tormund, Rattleshirt and Cersie on her list of revenge. Then just before she fell into a troubled sleep, Arya thought again of the cute Podrick kid.

 


	92. Chapter 92

Sansa stayed still and calm while Joff turned on the shower and scrubbed her down roughly. "Cannot have you naked and dirty like the whore you are around my mother. Let us get you looking like a decent pet before we say goodnight to her." Once she was clean, Joff rubbed a towel on her body, giggling. He was giggling because Sansa would cry out every time Joff rubbed a sore spot. To his delight, that was most of her body. By the time Joff threw a pink nightgown his mother bought her on, Sansa was in tears. But she remained quiet and behaved. Joff believed this was due to her fear of him and he delighted in it. Hissing at her like an angry cat, Joff yanked Sansa's hair and warned, "What we do in here is private. There is no reason to share it with my mother. Ever. Do you understand, pet?" He said "pet" the same way he called Sansa' whore or bitch. "I understand, Master. I will obey you, I promise."

Wearing the pink nightgown, that covered her from elbow to feet, Sansa followed behind Joff. Cersie was at the foot of the winding staircase, waiting nervously. As they descended, it looked to Cersie's half drunk eyes, that a lovely but always angry little boy was being followed by a wraith. As if he were haunted, or about to be given a deadly touch if that specter floating in pink caught him. Blinking and looking away, Cersie sipped her wine. "I am glad to see you both remembered your manners. Remembered to say good night." She fought to keep the slur from her words as she spoke. Sansa was standing just behind Joff, her head down, utterly silent and still. Lurching a bit, Cersie went past Joff and lifted the girl's head up. To her relief there were no bruises on her face or neck. Sansa stood still while Joff's drunken mother clumsily made sure of no severe injuries. "No blood anywhere and all areas off limits..seemed to have stayed off limits." Cersie said with a lopsided smile at the little bird. "I am very glad to see you taking such good care of your pet, my son. You both will return to school tomorrow. During breakfast we can discuss this more. But I am sure our little birdie knows to keep silent. She understands how to be discreet and loyal, don't you?" Sansa nodded and met Cersie's eyes. "I will do what I am told. I will not tell anyone about my new life, except that I am grateful for it. That I never imagined such kindness from you, that I never thought Joff would be so supportive."

Cersie laughed and applauded as she moved away from Sansa. Joff grinned and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. In a playful voice he said to her, "See, I told you that she would be perfect for me! I knew she would remember how to be a good bitch. And look, I have not lost my temper, have not killed her. Hell, the girl is barely even bruised at all. As long as I have an obedient little slave, I don't need to kill any whores. Doesn't that please you Mother?" In spite of the playful tone and the loving caresses he was giving Cersie, Sansa could see his fury. His eyes told the cold truth, how much he hated and resented this drunken mother. Looking back down at her feet, Sansa felt better and worse. Better because she now has a secret of Joff's, she can find a way to use it against him. Worse, because now Joff is upset. He will take it out on Sansa soon enough.  While Joff quipped with his mother, trying to guide her to a couch,Sansa thought. Thought about what she could do to appease that rage in him. Standing still as a statue, her mind flashed on old memories. Back when she thought Joff and his mother were the best thing in the world. A lovely woman gently caressing her son's golden hair. His eyes would calm and his grin would widen. A slap to the face got her attention.

"How dare you ignore me? I told you to kneel and crawl to the couch!" Joff's face seemed carved from rage and Sansa whispered, "Please forgive me." Dropping to the ground fast, Sansa began to crawl. "Don't you ever disobey like that! To be so bad IN FRONT OF MY MOTHER?" As soon as she crawled, Joff's kicks came hard and fast, into her ribs, her back and legs. "Move it! Faster, bitch. Over to where my mother is, and by God you best be respectful to her." "Yes, Master." She managed to yelp out and she felt the rug burn her scrambling body. Once in front of Cersie, Sansa stopped, crying. The kicking continued however, until Cersie told Joff to stop before he broke something. "Apologize to my mother. She should not have had to witness that." Sansa babbled, eyes begging for mercy, "I am very sorry, Aunt Cersie. Please forgive my stupidity, I am a slow learner. Not smart like you and Master, please forgive me." A slow mean yet affectionate smile grew on Cersie's face. "See Joff? No need to beat her so hard. She understands her place. The little bird admits that she is slower in mind than us, she just needs some guidance. Don't worry little empty brained bird, we will remake you into a lovely pet. And then you won't have to ever worry about thinking again."

After Joff got his passed out parent to bed, he motioned for Sansa to follow him into his room. Silent and complaint. Joff seemed less angry now, her words had pleased them immensely. Shuddering, Sansa remembered what Joff made her do. "I need her to fall asleep now. So use your mouth again, like earlier. If you do a very good job, I promise not to beat you tonight." So pleased at Sansa's achievement at getting Cersie to sleep, Joff allowed Sansa to rinse her mouth. Truly grateful for it, Sansa kept thanking him softly afterwards, all the way upstairs. This amused him, so now he seemed calm. "Take off that dreadful fucking thing. I hate the color pink. In my room, I want you only wearing that collar. Whenever it is possible." Sansa immediately removed the nightgown and forced her arms to her sides. Looking up at him timidly, eyes pleading for the slightest kindness, Sansa waited. Joff smirked and said, "I wish now that I did not promise you. That smooth pale skin needs some color." Sighing, he said, "But I did promise not to beat you. But we can improvise."

Sansa sat against the headboard, pulling herself there. Everything hurt, oh, she cannot even count the bloody bite marks. Joff had bit, pinched, and scratched her breasts, her stomach. The insides of her thighs had the deepest bites and she felt blood trickling. Joff raped her with such pent up rage, that she felt ripped up, torn through and battered. Yet afterwards, she pulled herself gently, so slowly upwards. Now she makes her hands reach down, yes, slowly, stop shaking. The fingers tremble against that rich golden hair and he starts to look up at her. Careful now, careful, here is the worst part. She looks into those suspicious, spiteful eyes and gives back fearful affection. While he is still and silent, quick, quick, the fingers run through the hair. Now the hands, soft and gentle, lovingly caressing the golden locks. After a second, Joff relaxes under the touch and gives a smirk to his pet. "Are you trying to please me?" Nodding, Sansa says as if giving a confession, "Yes, Master, I just...please may I keep doing this?" She stammered out in a measured pace. Joff stared at her but he nodded. "Yes, keep going. I like an affectionate little pet. Now while you do that, tell me what you really meant to say."

She let tears fall and her bottom lip tremble. "After everything with mother and foster care..I was alone and lost. So scared and too dumb to plan. I really am thankful for you, Master. It is disgusting of me, but I cannot manage on my own." Her face was bright red as if with humiliation and her eyes reflected her own torment.  Joff looked incredibly happy, like a little boy who won something. His voice was sweet malice and he responded. "You are welcome, pet. You are going to be my little bitch forever, aren't you?" Sansa nodded. "Of course, Master. It really is all I want." Joff allowed his head to rest on Sansa's breasts and she smoothed his hair until he slept. Then Sansa's eyes turned to stone, she turned to stone. And coldly planned and plotted.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen leaves the foster home with Damon and Roose. Damon is not sure how to act yet and uses everything in his arsenal. Shireen is confused by his changing of constant attitudes. She tried to appease, while fearing living with the infamous Boltons.

Shireen walked out of the locked teen quarters for possibly the last time. Rattleshirt leered at her and made some taunt that she ignored. "Oh, I won't forget that slight when you come back, lassie. We will be discussing rudeness, won't we?" Shrugging, softly she said, "I do not think I will be back this time." Ignoring his growl, Shireen went forward, clutching her one duffel bag. She forced herself to calmly walk into the lobby, where Petyr, Damon and Roose were waiting for her. Damon looked down and said, "That carries all your possessions?" Shireen nodded and Petyr said with a casual shrug, "Well, young man, it is foster care after all. We must help many here, so luxuries are kept to a minimum. She has three shirts and three pairs of pants. One dress, one skirt with sweater. Underthings are there as well. The shoes she wears are sufficient for one girl."

She was surprised to see the anger on Damon's face as he growled at Petyr. "That is barely anything at all. And I have lived here, Mr. Baelish. I always had enough stuff, so did the other kids in those halls. You really put her in an attic with rags? I mean, like out of a sick fairy tale?"  Roose grabbed Damon's arm and applied pressure. "That is no way to speak to the man who just sold you such a rare thing. You will apologize, then collect your pet and her bag." The pain cleared Damon's mind and he nodded. With difficulty he spoke again. "I am sorry, Mr. Baelish for being so rude." He stomped over to Shireen, who whimpered as he towered over her. She was amazed that he took her side, now terrified of his angry movements. Would he take that anger out on her now? He was so large, it was the first time in forever. That feeling of being pressured upon, overwhelmed and dominated. She was not ready to feel that again, and this time it was worse than ever. The fear was awful, showing it made it worse.

Damon began to calm down as soon as Shireen began to tremble and whimper. Her eyes were so scared and she seemed to shrink a little. "You are going to be a good girl for me, right? I am going to let you walk with me to the car. If you try to run I will carry you the whole way home. Then tonight, I will break a toe. I might even let you pick which one. Will you behave for me,pet?" Shireen was nodding, so confused by Damon's changing emotions. First he seemed to be kind, defending her. Then he seems a raging bull and now cold as ice, his threat even sounded recited. As if he were following another script. Regardless the threat was horrific and it worked. Shireen timidly peeked up and spoke. "I promise Master. I swear I will not try and run. I know how to obey, to be loyal, Master. Please, even ask Mr. Baelish, he will tell you. Please don't break my toe, I won't ever try to run away." With a wide grin, Damon reached out and stroked the long hair. "Good girl. Don't worry, if you keep obeying, I won't need to break a toe."

"Locke will bring the car around in a moment, get her coat on. It is chilly tonight." Instructed Roose, then he began to discuss the Starks with Petyr. It did not matter if Damon heard private things, he was loyal to Roose, bound to him in fact. Shireen knew a good deal of Petyr's secrets, after all, who cares if broken servants heard you. Damon took the tattered coat she had in her arms. Damon put Shireen's coat on, as he would Reek's. Using Ramsay type threats certainly seemed to motivate the girl. Then again, she had not been misbehaving, he could go easier on her. Damon reminded himself that it was new, he would find the right way to be. With a firm hand on the back of her neck, he walked forward to the door. Now Petyr and Roose seemed to be amused by something they are speaking of. It was something to do with Cersie Lannister. Leaning down a little Damon asked with a grin, "You do know that Sansa Stark was sold to Joff?" Shireen nodded and he said, "Be very thankful that Joff didn't want you. I am a mercy compared to him. He is brutal and uncontrolled." Shireen looked up at Damon and very respectfully asked, "Master, where will I live now?

Damon smiled down at her and responded. "At the Boltons of course. You will be Roose's foster child. Just like Theon is, like me. He bought you for me and I work for him. Ramsay is my best friend, he will help me train you. I should warn you now, he is very strict with pets." Shireen whispered thank you and went silent again. Roose came forward and they went outside. Keeping her word, head down, embraced in steel arms of Damon, she went into the back seat of the car. She was numb with fear now, about to go live with the monsters. Working under Petyr had been frightening sometimes, but not like this. A bone numbing chill, she has heard so many tales of the Boltons.

Ramsay's crimes and abuse of others was known to all at the foster home. Shireen has met Theon a few times at the home. He was always scared and sad, so desperate for a caring hand that never came. Using his charming grin, he would try and hide it, but his eyes told the truth. When the gossip came through as it always does, this time about Theon being fostered by Roose Bolton, she was sad. Shireen always spoke with him and liked Theon. Hearing how Ramsay owned him now, it hurt her. Usually, she tries to feel nothing, not think of it. But it was a few days before Shireen could forget it. Now she will see the result firsthand. And never mind trying to keep this giant from squishing her...now she must worry about a sadist monster training her. In terror, Shireen began to shake and sob, trying so hard to be very quiet. Damon pushed her into his lap and nuzzled the top of her head. Nerves shattered, Shireen pressed herself into him, wanting a gentle touch.

Damon began to whisper to her. "Hush now, I know it is scary to you. I just need you to be a very good girl. A nice timid adoring pet and I won't have to hurt you. You don't want me to hurt you, do you?" Shireen shook her head against his chest. "Please don't hurt me. I know how to behave, I will be a good pet, Master." This confusing owner of hers, he was being comforting now. It made her nervous, not knowing which attitude will appear next. But Shireen has learned quite well from Petyr. She knows to be grateful for the smallest of things, so she snuggles against Damon. She did not mind that large hands caressed her breast or thighs. Shireen stayed very still and tried to keep her head against the broad chest. She was trained, she knew to not react, just accept. After a few minutes of it, Damon sighed and his hands stayed on her thighs. He sounded frustrated or annoyed, but she had no idea why.

Locke who had been peering through the rear view mirror laughed. "Hey Damon! Nice Deal! But it would have cost you less if you just bought a mannequin! So was it her time with Baelish's friends or your own touch that turns her into a statue?" Roose spoke next in a calm but amused tone. "Enough teasing, Locke. I am sure Damon will teach his pet to enjoy his..efforts." Damon turned red and shoved the girl off his lap and then shoved her into the seat belt next to him. "Locke, I can promise that the next time you see my pet, it will be a whole different story. She just needs to learn."  "I am sorry if I offended you, Master. I don't know my rules yet, or what you wish for me to do. Please forgive me, I will learn." Shireen said respectfully, hoping to appease. Roose ended it by saying, "Clever girl is right Damon. Until you tell her what you wish her to do...she simply will react the way Petyr taught her."  Damon sighed and nodded. "When we get home, I will begin your training."


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margery is trailing Roose Bolton to expose her story to all. Jon asks Rattleshirt where Shireen is.

Margery watched and took pictures of Roose Bolton and Damon going into the foster home. She watched and took pictures of them coming out with a young girl that she couldn't place. However, just before the teenager got into the car, Margery got a clear picture of that face. Shuddering, it seemed for a moment in the cheap flickering outdoor lights that Bealish uses...that the girl only had half a face. Once they pulled out in their car, Margery followed them in hers. What hellish deal was made that they took another foster child away? Again, Margery thought of Sansa and then steeled herself. If I can prove the Boltons bought a child for a human pet. If I can prove that, it will all unravel and Sansa will be free again. So when the car pulled into the long driveway, no gates, not for this judge. Just tall hedges that surround and conceal the front yard. From what she can see, the grand old house has a backyard with an unusually high fence. After the car drove away again, this time with only one man in it, Margery left the car. Armed with a camera, wearing sneakers and black clothing, Margery went to work.

Jon could not sleep, his ass was so messed up and he was wired with anxiety. He quietly walked the teen halls, most of the kids were asleep, including his sister. A few were clustered in the gaming room, hushed tones, rolling dice and insulting each other. Some had their own rooms like Jon, a few lights still on, kids reading or using a hard earned cell phone. Each of the computers in the general area had a teen in front of it. Jon had been hoping that Shireen would show up. Rattleshirt appeared in the hall and grinned brightly at Jon. "Hey there, Jon. Having trouble getting to sleep tonight? I do understand, first day and first ass blistering. You will have to sleep on your stomach for awhile now." Then Rattleshirt went to each room and announced, "Lights out, curfew in effect here, boys and girls. School in the morning, let's go. Move it." Each child heeded the warning and went to their rooms. Jon lingered for a moment and Rattleshirt laughed. "Now Jon, you cannot want to visit counseling again this soon. Tormund did enjoy his time with you, did you enjoy it too?" Swallowing hard, Jon responded. "No..no, I plan to listen and go to bed. I had a question first. Could you tell me where Shireen is? She said she would visit but she did not." Rattleshirt grinned with malice as he escorted Jon to his bedroom. "Shireen is gone for now at least. Though she always ends up coming back. Then I love to give her some reminders. This time I will give her a reminder she won't forget."

Cringing a bit at the menace in Rattleshirt's voice, Jon stepped into his bedroom. "But..where did she go?" Still chuckling meanly, Rattleshirt told Jon, watching his face. Shireen was bought by Roose Bolton. She is on her way to the Judge's house now. She will be the pet of one of his little henchmen. Think they said his name was Damon..big ass beast of a kid. Talks like Ramsay does almost. He is in your senior class, isn't he? You know him?" Jon was pale and felt hopeless...as if everything was being ripped away bit by bit. Dully he said, "Yes, I do remember him. A large bully with a mean temper. That is where Petyr sent her?" Rattleshirt nodded and leaned into the doorway. "Understanding this will help you survive Jon. You have no more choices here. We make your decisions for you, then a foster parent is picked. You will have no choices there either or decisions. The quicker you accept this, the less the counseling, the less beatings you may get from your owner. Think on that, Jon." 


	95. Chapter 95

When the car stopped, Damon undid Shireen's seat belt and pulled her out of the car. As they walked with Roose up the walkway, Shireen clung to Damon. She could not see very well in the dark and her hands were clenched onto Damon. He loved the feeling of her little hands clinging to him for help and he praised her. He wanted her to know when she did something good as well as bad. "Good girl. Don't worry, you just hold onto your Master and you will be fine." The grumble was reassuring but there was a tenseness, an excitement that scared her. But Shireen understood what he wanted. A clinging pet, one that depends on her Master for everything. Okay,she can act that out, but right now, it was quite real. Shireen was terrified to go into the house of horrors and was unable to smother a small whimper.

Roose opened the door and Shireen truly pressed into Damon as they entered the house. Ramsay stood there, a thin, nervous boy next to him. The boy wore a dog collar and his large eyes only watched Ramsay. There was the beast of so many cruel tales, right in front of her. His eyes were like swirling pools of intensity, like knives cutting through her and she clung to Damon now. She was suddenly thrilled that it was Damon who owned her. At any cost, not be a plaything of a Bolton beast. She knew that boy was Theon Greyjoy, but he no longer seemed to even be a person. He was the true epitome of a pet and Shireen will do anything to not become him. Damon grinned like a lunatic at Ramsay, as his new pet nearly climbed him. Submissive and clinging, it truly pleased him and he could not wait to spend time alone with her. Roose then gently pulled Shireen away from Damon, just a bit. She whimpered and looked up respectfully at Roose when he told her to. "Now introductions first. This is my son Ramsay, you have never met him, have you?" Shireen shook her head then very, very submissively, turned to the demon itself.

Her voice was soft and calm, eyes peeked up for just a moment, dull eyes. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Shireen and I am Damon's new pet." Damon hated this change in her, the girl had gone back to her shield again. Eyes empty, voice empty, a body just like a moveable doll.  Ramsay saw through it in an instant and gave a smirk. "Move your hair, I want to see what you are hiding, girl." Shireen pulled her hair aside, waiting for the laughter or insults. She was not waiting long. Ramsay started to laugh and point. "Oh God, Damon father got you a leper! Jesus!" Roose snapped out, "Ramsay, silence. I am not done. Now, Shireen, this is Theon. You have met him in foster care, haven't you?" Instantly, Theon made a tiny whine sound and inched closer to touch his Master. Ramsay became stiff and his eyes were filled with jealousy. She knew to tread oh so carefully with this introduction. Keeping her eyes on Ramsay, she said very submissively, "May I say a greeting to your pet? I do not know the rules yet." Roose nodded approvingly, Damon relaxed a bit. Ramsay stared at her for a moment, then grinned, less tense now.

"I give you permission to speak with my Reek. That is his name now, I don't want to hear you call him Theon. Only my father calls him that."  Shireen kept her blank face, respectful tone and said, "Thank you very much." Turning her eyes slightly, she looked at Theon. "Hello Reek." The timid boy simply continued to look at his Master. Ramsay looked down at his pet and gave him a little pat. "It is alright Reek. I give you permission to see her and say hello back." For a second or two, those bulging eyes flickered to see Shireen and a small voice said hello. Then Reek nearly threw himself at his Master. Ramsay chuckled and hugged his pet, amused at his terror. "There, introductions are complete. Now let me discuss with you our rules here. Damon please bring your new pet into the living room."

Damon led Shireen into an all white room and sat her on the couch. Roose was in front of them standing, as if to give a lecture. She found herself inching into Damon's side. Ramsay and Reek were also in the room, on the other side. Reek kept whispering to Ramsay, while wringing his hands frantically. Ramsay would respond in Reek's ear then finally put his pet in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Reek, the pressure of this seemed to calm the poor kid. "You will now officially be known as my foster daughter. I will enroll you into the same school as the boys, you seem smart. Surely you can catch up soon. Also, Theon does very well at school and helps both Ramsay and Damon with their schoolwork. I am sure he will help you too if needed. We have a private doctor here, tomorrow you will have a physical. Any medications you need will be supplied. He might even be able to help your skin problem. I expect that you will never speak to anyone about our home and what happens inside of it. At school Damon is your foster brother. As are Ramsay and Theon. Act like it. At home, Damon is your owner but this is my home. I am the one who paid for you. I am the one on the piece of paper."

The warning in Roose's voice and eyes were clear. Shireen shook as her hand grabbed at Damon's larger one. "You will address me as Sir. In my home I expect to see obedience and respect at all times. If you have any true concerns that you feel we must discuss, you may come to me. I know you have been through many homes before, but this is the end of that. I do not give back things I have taken. Neither does my son or Damon. So I suggest that you listen very carefully to Ramsay and Damon during your training. Are you clear on what I have said, girl?" Shireen quickly responded, "Yes Sir. I will be private. I will obey all rules. I will pay attention when being trained." Her voice was half empty and half terrified. Damon grinned, knowing that cracking her shell would be so fun. He can barely restrain himself from asking Roose to let them go. Roose nodded and seemed to study her for a moment. "In spite of that skin condition, you are passable. You are not too thin and you seem healthy and sane. Something nice and new to see around here." All of the boys winced at the insult and said nothing.

"Damon, I expect her to attend school and all medical appointments I make for her. I expect her to eat at the table at dinner, and she shall have three meals a day. These things are your responsibility. Her clothes are hideous, she cannot go to school this way. Or anywhere public with us, really. So I am going to give you one of my cards, now take her to the store and buy some real clothing for her. Also get her any school supplies she will need." Damon was amazed at the generosity and with feeling said, "Thank you, Sir. Really am appreciative." When Damon stood to take the card, Shireen stood up. Keeping her eyes on Damon, feeling like prey surrounded by predators, she remained frozen. Her new owner took the card from Roose and then grabbed Shireen by her hand. "Come on, girl. Let us get you some new clothing." No one said anything until Damon left with his new pet. After the door shut, Roose turned and pinned the other two with a steel gaze. "Ramsay and Theon, you may inform me now of what you have done this time. Don't bother to lie, I can see it in your eyes. So best you tell me now, or tell me in the basement."

Reek cringed into his Master, but then Ramsay surprised Roose when he said, "Father, actually we might want to discuss it in the basement."


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose visits the basement with Reek and Ramsay. Damon takes Shireen shopping for needed school things. Margery has another lead.

Without a word Roose headed for the basement, knowing the boys were right behind him. He would never let the boys see him nervous or shaken, but he was. Ramsay NEVER goes near the basement of his own free will. Roose always used it as a place of punishment for him. Ever since he had figured out that Ramsay was sneaking down there to watch Roose. On occasions, Roose indulges in some hookers that don't mind pain and blood games.  After all, as much as he loves hunting whores, he cannot always do so. This provides him some of the enjoyment in long lapses between kills. It is his special area and he did not ever want Ramsay to like this room. So why did the boy use his basement? For what? Not Theon, if he had tortured him down there, the boy would be hysterical. No, he saw guilt and fear in the eyes of both boys. Whatever it was, they had done it together and that worries him. Roose got to the bottom step and stared to the right. Staring at the young blonde woman, desperate muffled screams and tattered clothes. Nice, professional clothing, this was no homeless crackhead or whore. Besides, Ramsay had never given Roose a victim before. Roose never thought the boy would be that stupid.

Turning to look at Ramsay, who for once cringed into Reek at his father's look. Very softly, every word so carefully said. "You brought me a gift, is that it? Like a feral cat bringing home a half dead mouse?" Ramsay opened his mouth to respond and Roose said, "Don't bother to answer me." Turning to look at the pet, Roose asked, "Theon, who is this woman?" With a squeak, Reek answered, "Ms. Targaryen, my art teacher." Now the surprise was evident to Ramsay and Reek. Too bad they were in too much fear to be able to enjoy seeing the rare emotion. "You helped my son attack your own teacher,boy?" Shaking their heads frantically, both boys tried to explain at the same time. "Stop talking or I swear you will both feel my flaying knife." The silence was instant. "Theon, you look directly into my eyes, boy. Good, now you will clearly and slowly tell me the truth. So help you God, it had better be the whole truth and nothing but, or you will regret it. Now begin."

Margery was just getting back in her car, cold and frustrated. All she has seen were dark curtains and small slivers of light here and there. Then the roar of a loud engine, then a car came roaring out. As it passed her by, she saw the same girl that was leaving the foster home. Quickly, Margery started her car and followed after them.

Damon drove fast, he was eager to get done and spend time with Shireen. The girl sat quietly, hands clasped on her legs. He wanted to speak with her, but it was awkward. "So, when was the last time you went to school?" "Petyr pulled me out when I was ending seventh grade. But he allowed me four hours of schooling a day. With a free online school." "I am sorry for that. He is a cheap prick, I always hated him. Are you scared about going to public school again?" Shireen nodded and looked at Damon. "I am excited to go, but I have changed so much, it scares me. Plus, it is a whole new set of people to make fun of how I look. Of my face." Damon's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he growled out, "If anyone at school ever dares to do that, you will tell me their names immediately. Then you can be sure it will never happen again." Scared at the anger in his voice, Shireen quietly replied, "Yes Master."

Luckily, they were at the mall now and the conversation ended. Damon looked at Shireen hard and said, "You will not move until I come to get you. Understand me? Then after I unbuckle you and let you out of the car, you will walk nicely. You will stay beside me at all times, unless I say otherwise. Remember the punishment, don't make me break a toe, girl." Shireen turned pale at the reminder and hastily assured, "I will not move. I won't run, Master,please, I won't." Damon was pleased that she did behave so well for him. He really had no urge to have to break a toe. He never wanted to cause her that kind of pain and hoped he would not have to. The threat should be awful enough, which is the only reason he had given it. She walked beside him, in fact her small hand clutched his jacket. It was as if she were afraid of losing him and it was wonderful. His grin was wide as he went into the mall.

Margery was still at a discreet distance. She watched as the girl seemed to cling to the big lunk. He was grinning like a loon and the girl seemed timid. It seemed like they were just circling the mall and she yet again felt frustrated. Why cannot she get a break? Instead she was observing a mindless shopping trip.

After a once over of stores, Damon finally saw clothing in one of them that he liked. Shireen stood next to him as he picked out different things. However, after a few items that Damon really liked, he grew bored. "Shireen, why don't you just pick out some clothes for school? Go on, you will get these too, I like them." Thanking Damon for his kindness, Shireen tentatively picked out a few more things.  When she asked timidly if he approved of the selections, he shrugged. "As long as Mr. Bolton doesn't have a heart attack over them, then it's fine." Damon went to grab them from her and she protested gently. "But, Master...I must try them on first. To make sure they fit right, please." Damon was bored, he was annoyed that she dared to protest. Seeing this in his face, Shireen cringed and tried to softly explain. "Master, if they do not fit, I have no clothing to wear for school. I would have to bring them back and Mr. Bolton would be mad at us both. Please Master, I do not mean any disrespect."

The earnestness and fear on her little face eased his temper. With a heavy sigh of frustration, Damon growled out, "Fine. Try them on and be quick about it." Damon followed her to the dressing room and waiting just outside the door. After Shireen finished, she declared them all the right size and thanked Damon for letting her try them on. Damon suffered through a shoe store and school supply shopping. Shireen remained timid and polite, always asking Damon if he approved of each thing. So he did not complain except to sometimes hurry her along. Finally, Damon was thrilled to have everything she needed. With an arm around her, hoping to get out of there and get home, he turned around. To come face to face with Margery Tyrell. Shit,he thought, this night will never end.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek tells all to Roose and is forgiven for his actions. Dany finally has her meeting with Roose. It does not go well for her.  
> Shireen stands up for herself against Margery Tyrell. Damon and Shireen have their first tense outburst in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TrueOrFalse for Shireen's new pet name. Thanks to CryptKicker5 for Sansa's new pet name. They may not appear in this chapter, but the names should be in the next one.

Roose stood very still and listened as Theon spoke in a respectful, timid squeak. He shook badly, twisting his hands as he told the end of it. "She..she hurt Master, hit him and then used a taser, Sir. I..she used her phone and I panicked. Because Master was hurt, on the floor and she wanted to take me away. She said so herself, Sir! I am so sorry..it is bad to attack, I was bad to hit her with the cookie jar. I was so scared and Master was on the floor,Sir."  Roose put a hand up to stop the babble he could hear beginning. "Enough Theon. I understand now." Roose's gaze went to his son. "Are you in need of Qyburn?" Ramsay shook his head and said, "No, Sir. Thank you." Nodding, Roose turns to stare at the teacher, musing. "Of course you both did the right thing then. Theon, you were trying to protect Ramsay, you are forgiven. Ramsay, I see that you had no choice but to bring her down here afterwards." Then Roose's voice changed slightly. "However, you deliberately lured her inside, to play one of your little mind games. It turned on you quite badly, didn't it? Consider yourself lucky that I don't punish you for it."

Margery gave the two a bright meaningless smile and greeted them cheerily. "Hello Damon! Who is your pretty little friend? Seems a bit shy." Damon just stared at this bright interruption, numb with frustration. Shireen dropped Damon's hand and lowered her face further. But her voice came out, polite, composed and clear. "Hello, my name is Shireen. I am Judge Bolton's new foster child." That seemed to gently nudge Damon out of his moment and he nodded, grinning at Margery. "We were buying her school clothes and must get home now. Bye." As he tried to move around, Margery, she thwarted him. Grabbing hold of Shireen's hand and shaking it. "I am Margery Tyrell, Shireen. It is very nice to meet you. What did you say your last name was, dear?" Just as Damon was about ready to growl at Margery, Shireen yanked her hand away. "I did not tell you a last name. It is private and I prefer not to remember my past. I am very lucky to have Judge Bolton's guidance and support. We are in a rush though."

A flash of temper in Margery's eyes made Damon feel calmer. Hearing Shireen speak in defense of her own-self. On one side of him, it was great. His little pet could have claws if she needed to. The other half of him wanted her to need Damon to fix any problems. She did not see Margery as a threat like Reek would have. Damon had to remind himself, that Shireen is not Reek. Then a question came at him from that media princess, the damn bitch. "Damon, where is Theon? You seemed to be holding hands with Shireen, yet..you told Loras that you were dating Theon?" Groaning internally, Damon gave a wide grin. "Well, I was confused. You know, teens and hormone stuff, right? From what I heard, you really had it bad. I broke up with Theon, now I like Shireen. Hell, maybe I will send you flowers next."  With that said, Damon pushed past the disgusted reporter and dragged his pet away.

Roose walked away from the boys and stood directly in front of Dany. She began to struggle and try to speak through the gag. "That was not very smart of you, teacher. If you felt the boys were unstable, you should have called a meeting with me. At school. An art teacher coming to a student's home? While the parent is not here to supervise? Not very professional, my dear. Daring to hurt my son, that was your biggest mistake, Ms.Targaryen. No one dares to touch what is mine." His voice was so very soft now, almost a mere sound. "I do not think you will be leaving us to return to your job. You are not fit for it. I will give you a much better use." Dany tried harder to speak through the gag, but Roose looked away. "Boys, you will go upstairs now for dinner. Tell Osha to put everything out, I will be up in one moment. I am sure that Damon and Shireen will be back any moment. Regardless of our little crisis, it is my foster daughter's first dinner here. We should all be there for it."

With subdued agreement, both boys went up the stairs and the door gently shut. Only then did Roose let the mask fall away. Dany's eyes filled with tears and fear when Roose smirked at her. His eyes, they blazed, his movements were stalking. He went to a shelf and got a knife then began to stalk her, circling her. Small whimpers came out now and Dany tried to turn her head. Roose was behind her, the sharp knife suddenly in her face. "See this, whore? It is freshly sharpened and will cut through layers of your skin like an onion." As Dany started to hyperventilate, Roose ran the blade very gently on her face. "If you promise to stay very still and quiet, I will only use it to cut your clothes off. I must have dinner with my family, before you and I can really play." Dany managed a quick nod to show she understood.

Layers of clothing fell until Dany was naked, hanging, helpless. She felt that it was a nightmare, she must wake up soon, this cannot really be. Yet, Roose began to touch her..first with the blade then with his hands. "You never should have come here. And then to dare hurt my boy? My only son? The good news is..if you please me enough, I won't kill you right away. I won't simply flay you alive. It is a horrific way to die, slow and very painful. Think about that my dear. If you please me, I will simply cut your throat when I am bored with you. It is the only mercy I will offer you, so think on it."  Dany shivered as Roose allowed his face to calm and then went upstairs, leaving her in total darkness. 

Damon kept a firm grip on Shireen's arm until they reached the car. Even then, he did not let go of her, as if something else might just rip her away. Opening the back door, Damon slung all the bags in, haphazardly. Then he opened her door, shoved her into the seat and buckled the seat belt across her lap. After he shut her door and got in his own side, locking the door. Now he felt a little better. As Damon started the car, he looked over at Shireen. Her head was down and she was silent, that damned dull attitude was back. "Stop that." Damon barked out, peeling out of the mall. Shireen's head snapped up and she looked at Damon, confused. "Master, what did I do wrong? I have obeyed everything you said." "One minute you have feelings and emotions. Next you are a fucking mannequin! I did not give up my life until the age of thirty to Roose Bolton for a damn doll!" Shireen stared fully up at him now, her mouth half open. Then the spark was back and she let her frazzled nerves spew words. "I know I am just a pet. How do you expect me to act? I do as I am told, I react as I am told. If you wanted a human reaction from me, here it is! You are kind, then mean then downright terrifying! I don't know what you want from me!"

Damon slammed on the breaks hard, the car almost spun then he got control. Shireen gave a yelp as Damon lurched the car to a halt. Then his large hand came across her face. He face snapped to the side and her cheek was ablaze. "Don't you ever talk to me like that. You will call me Master and you will be respectful!" Shireen gave another small sob then whispered, "I am very sorry, Master. Please forgive me, it won't happen again." Roughly, Damon grabbed her small face and forced it upwards. Looking into her eyes, seeing the tears, real fear shining there now. It made him feel better and he wanted to fuck her while she had that look. Growling with frustration, knowing he cannot, this makes her tremble. And it was enough to make Damon forget that Roose would expect him for dinnertime. With fumbling fingers, Damon took off his own seatbelt and Shireen's. He yanked her closer and forced a kiss.

With tiny noises of panic, Shireen tried to accept Damon's tongue thrusting in her mouth. She timidly put her hands on his shoulders, to show she was not a doll. This seemed to please him and her seat was lowered. Shireen felt swallowed as Damon crawled over her now. His bulge began to rub against her, large hands were inside her shirt now. Staring out the window at a streetlight now, Shireen felt Damon begin to lick her nipples. A moment later she stiffened, whimpering as he used his teeth. A teasing graze across her nipples, then tiny bites that brought her to the edge of pain. A car came by quite close and Shireen wondered how much trouble Damon would be in if they got caught by police. For indecent exposure. With an inward groan, she knew that it was up to her to get Damon driving again. "Master, please..cars come by, they can see us. If the Judge had us brought home by the police, we could be in real trouble." With a roar of frustration, Damon shook her then flung himself into his seat to calm down. He knew she was right, of course. He just did not want his pet to think she will dictate what happens.

Shireen was beginning to understand Damon's emotions and spoke quickly. "Master, I belong to you now, only to you. I would never dare to resist your wishes, ever. Please, have mercy, I am trying to learn to please you. I just remembered about the Judge, is all." Damon leaned over and fixed her clothing and seat belt, then his own. After he started the car and they were almost home, did he speak again. "You will learn soon enough, pet. When Ramsay helps me train you later, you will learn all that I want from you. I am glad to hear that you understand your place. Ramsay will help me make sure that you really, truly understand what it means to be my pet. And Shireen, I am going to punish you every time you turn into a doll. Do you hear me?  Show me emotion, it's mine just like your body, you know. So you will give me everything, you are not allowed to hide away from me anymore." With a small whimper, "Yes Master." Shireen began to shiver as they pulled into the driveway. Time for dinner with the Boltons. Then face the monster Ramsay, who will make the much colder Damon come back out. She shivered and silently cried.


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Boltons is always a good time. Damon finally gets to be with his pet. Ramsay begins to offer training tips. Shireen gets a pet name.

Roose reigned at the table as always, with Ramsay on his right and Damon at his left. Next to Ramsay was Theon's chair and next to Damon's was Shireen's chair. The pair had made it in the door as the others were just sitting down. Shireen sat when told to and remained silent, still. Only after Damon had set a plate of food in front of her and commanded her to eat, did she move. However, Shireen made sure that she kept her eyes on Damon. So he could see that she was not a doll, had not glazed over. Reek kept his eyes on Ramsay until permission was given to eat. Then his gaze stayed on his plate and he timidly ate. Only Damon and Ramsay quietly spoke with Roose. "Sir, Margery Tyrell was at the mall." Damon told Roose all about the encounter.  "Wonderful, we have attracted a new spy. One that we cannot touch or threaten. In the morning, we shall have Locke hire a few men to roam around here. There is a small complication here as well, Damon. Go ahead Ramsay, it was your mess after all, tell him about it."

The voices droned and meant nothing to Reek or Shireen. In between bites, she stole glances around, since Damon was not paying attention. Shireen saw the shrinking maid, that never saw anything. Across from her sat a pale ghost of Theon Greyjoy. Unkempt hair hanging in his face, bulging eyes that reflected terror. He moved as if waiting for a blow any second. So thin, the clothing he wore floated on him. Her eyes then flickered to the boy's master. That smirk so full of malice, his eyes were clearly manic. He made the wreck across from her and Damon wanted to let him train her?  Most of the men that Petyr had given her to were abusive but not like this. They hurt her, but they never starved her half to death. Never tried to drive her insane or denied her the right to her private thoughts and emotions. Damon and Ramsay will destroy her, they will take everything. It will not be like before where eventually her dead eyes would make owners uneasy. Damon already has warned her about it, Ramsay saw through it as soon as she showed here.

Reek was so relieved that Roose had forgiven him and Ramsay. Even the terrible sting of his burn didn't ruin his joy of relief. It was a great feeling and he did not have it that often. The girl across from him was peeking at him and the others, trying to be sneaky about it. He wanted to warn her that it was a very bad idea. That both Boltons always know everything that happens. And Damon is learning from them. Reek knew better though, and his eyes never left his plate. He did feel some pity for this new girl. Not because of her skin all patchy and red on one side. Because she was so small and female, a rarity around here. Females don't live long here and Shireen might not live long either. Reek knows that Damon has more gentleness to him than Ramsay does. But that Ramsay holds a god-like persuasiveness over him sometimes. And of course, anything that Roose decides, is final. Plus, Master does not like his Reek paying attention to others. He is very jealous and Reek will never provoke that side of him on purpose.

Too soon, Roose turned his attention to Shireen as they finished eating. "You will begin school on Monday. That gives you three days to begin your training. Ramsay will be helping Damon with your instructions. They will make sure that you have no bruises showing. In fact, that light bruise already blooming on your face must be treated. Luckily, it is only one bruise on your face. Damon, if your pet cannot attend school due to injuries, you will be given the same problem by me. Understood, boy?" A nod and Damon said, "Yes Sir. I am sorry."  Shireen said nothing at all, just looked at Roose. She suddenly switched to looking at her new master, remembering not to seem dulled. Damon was assessing her bruise but was pleased to see her eyes clearly seeing him. "Don't worry Father," Ramsay quipped lightly, "I will make sure that Damon knows how to discipline in less obvious ways."

Shireen cringed a bit at that and Damon chuckled along with Ramsay. Roose stood up and simply said, "Be careful with her. Remember that Shireen is well trained already. I mean what I say about noticeable injuries. Also, Damon you will attend school tomorrow. I will not return to the bench until Monday, I will watch Shireen and Theon." The disappointment was clear on Damon's face but he simply nodded. "Of course, Sir." "I will be in the basement, do not disturb me unless it is an emergency." Damon and Ramsay shared a glance, grinning. "I only wish he would share her." Ramsay sneered. Shaking his head Damon responded. "No, I just want a chance to play with my own pet. I have been waiting to do that since I got her." Shireen let the words just fall past her, trying to go numb without showing it.

The two eager owners went upstairs with their pets following meekly behind them. Damon ushered them all into his room. It was the largest of the guest rooms, which was only slightly smaller than Ramsay's. The first thing Shireen noticed were the whips and flails that hung upon the walls. Shuddering, she tried hard not to whimper or flee the room. Damon caught her look and grinned widely. "I am very good with a whip, Shireen. You should keep that in mind." Ramsay laughed and then added, "You will be feeling it sooner than you think, girl." Wrinkling his face for a second, he then said, "Damon, we need a pet name for her. Shireen is too long, besides it will just remind her of the past. She needs to know that her life is only here with you. A new name is a link to you and what you want her to be." The two of them nearly stood over her now as they discussed different names. It made her shrink down, cringe away a little bit. "I have it! Mouse. She looks like a tiny mouse, cornered and scared." Damon announced.

Ramsay chuckled and with a terrible threat in his voice, "You like that name your Master picked for you, don't you, Mouse?" Shireen stared up at him, horrified and managed submissively, "Yes, Mouse is a good name for me. Thank you, Master." That was not enough for Ramsay and his foot gave a sharp kick into her ribs. Crumpling down, Shireen wrapped her arms around herself. On her knees now, she heard Ramsay's voice and cringed. "You should thank him properly. Show your gratitude. Crawl to his feet and kiss his shoes. Then you may use your voice to thank him. Now." Shireen crawled fast over to Damon, glad to move away from Ramsay. She kissed the shoes then spoke again. This time her voice was soft, but the fear made it crack. "I am very grateful to you Master. Thank you for my new name." Damon's own voice was thick with lust more than anything else. "Good little Mouse."

Again, Ramsay understood and intervened. "Damon, you cannot possibly concentrate enough to train her yet. Besides, what better way for Mouse to understand who owns her, than your taking her body? Marking her for your own? We shall train her afterwards. One quick thing though, I have a little present for you, Damon. As a sort of congratulations." Ramsay pulled something from his pocket and offered it to Damon. It was a light pink dog collar, much thinner than Reek's was. Damon smiled and thanked him. "Kneel up and give me that neck, Mouse." His voice was rough and needy right now. Shireen obeyed, hating the feeling of the collar. She thanked him nonetheless, seething deep down. Trying hard to allow only the fear to show, Shireen dared not touch the collar. Her hands had become fists, she had to force them to relax.

"Mouse, why don't you show your Master how much training you have had?" A small whimper escaped, but Shireen nodded at Ramsay's suggestion. With shaking fingers, still on her knees, Shireen began to undo Damon's pants. Pulling out his rock hard cock, she was trying to struggle against hysteria. Not only did she have to do this, it was with an audience. Shireen was used to men that just grabbed her, did as they chose and left. She was being made to be present and participating. This was not what Shireen was used to and it made her scared. Somehow it was worse, it made her more helpless. Quivering, like a mouse after all, she thought and began to use her mouth. Damon groaned and his large hands held her head, moving her at a rough pace. Choking slightly, Shireen tried to not gag or vomit. 

It was not long before Damon pulled out of her mouth. He grabbed her without a word and threw her hard onto the bed. His hands ripped the clothing off of her and Damon yanked down his pants. Shireen steeled herself for the brutal rape she knew was coming. "Mouse! Look at me, don't you dare blank out on me. Remember the whips, want to feel one before I fuck you?" Damon growled with true wrath and Shireen nearly shrieked. "No please! I am very sorry! I will be good, Master, I swear." She begged desperately. Damon's lust won out and he plunged into her without lubrication. As she screamed out, Damon thrust harshly, uncaring that he was possibly tearing her. "Next time you blank out, I won't just not use lube. It will be the whip, understand me, pet?" "Yes, please, I understand, Master." She managed to yelp out. Then as Damon brutally rammed her body, Shireen clung to him, sobbing.


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay plays a joke that only he finds funny. Damon claims and marks his new pet.

Damon was in savage ecstasy, the little hands on him, the tiny cries his pet made. It all sent him into a red mist and he held nothing back. Until hands suddenly pulled on him, yanking him out of his pet. Ramsay laughed as Damon simply reacted, trying to punch him. Easily ducking the large fist, Ramsay kicked Damon's stomach. Reek flinched and Shireen had no idea what to do. She chose to curl into a ball and weep. "Moron! Your pet isn't like mine. Yours can get pregnant." Ramsay waved the condom in Damon's face. "You are such an asshole..you could have just said something before." Damon growled, ripping the condom out of Ramsay's hand. Laughing still, Ramsay backed away, arms spread. "Sorry, friend, you just got so carried away there! I wanted to make sure your pet didn't breed. I won't even take offense at your mouth. Go for it, tiger."

After glaring at Ramsay for a moment, Damon fumbled to get the condom on. Climbing onto the bed again, Damon ignored all else again. The little mouse was all curled up, so tiny and helpless, Damon yanked her underneath him. Scared and humiliated eyes looked up at him, making him thrust into her hard. "Say who owns you. Say it." he growled, eyes staring into hers. "You own me, Master. I belong to you." she whimpered, the pain was bearable now. What was unbearable was having to keep her eyes open. Why must he watch her every emotion? She felt stripped down and undone. Damon was growling now, his large hands pinched and bruised. Shireen tried to not sob or whimper loudly at first. Then her nipples were twisted hard, making her arch and scream. "I told you not to hide emotions from me." "I'm sorry, Master, oh please! Stop, please!"

"I liked it better when you whined and made little noises. Don't you dare keep anything from me again. Do you hear me, Mouse?" Shireen cried out frantically, "Never again, I swear it, please! Master, please!" He released her nipples and lunged as if to bite the mouse's face. A shriek escaped from his pet, her eyes growing larger with terror. He growled full in her face, then his large teeth snapped again, barely missing her skin. Panting, shaking, the pet made small noises. High pitched whining and mouse really felt like her namesake now. Her small hands clutched at his shoulders and she begged mindlessly. "Please, Master! Please don't bite my face. I will be good. A..a good mouse, please!"  Her pleading, that high pitched panic sent Damon into a black need. Damon buried his face in her shoulder and did bite. Not hard enough to break the skin, just enough to make her wail and squirm.

Leaning back up, Damon saw that Ramsay was enjoying the show. He was standing there, watching, his eyes bright with sadistic glee. Reek was kneeling before his Master, using his mouth. Ramsay had his pet's hair in his fists and was ruthlessly gagging him. Groaning, Damon thrust harder into the tight little pet, one large hand went to her throat and began to slowly squeeze. The eyes were so wide, full of begging words smothered beneath his grasp. As his pet turned red and her body thrashed beneath him, Damon came hard. He shuddered and began to sink down on Shireen's shivering body. He heard Ramsay make a muffled sound and Reek choking let him know his friend definitely enjoyed the show. Shireen whimpered and sobbed beneath him. Rolling to his side, pulling Shireen with him. She clung to his chest, trembling, having the need of someone to comfort her. Even if it was the same person who has terrified her.

"Good girl. Very good Mouse. Hush..calm down now." Damon grumbled as he stroked his pet's soft skin. He loved the feeling of her trembling under his hands. The way she so timidly rested against him, her little cries. After a moment Damon looked over at Ramsay. His friend was put together again, his pet leaning against his leg, clutching tightly.  "It is too late for any real training tonight. Besides, she would be too sore right now." Damon said, as his pet whimpered, grateful for the reprieve. "Aww..Come on Damon, you are way too soft. Since when does a pet need time to recover from sex? Besides, we have to go to school in the morning. She will be guided by Reek and my father all day. Don't you want to make sure she knows how to behave when you aren't here. If she makes a mistake, my father will have to discipline her." That last line got Damon's attention and he stood up. "Fine. Stand up, Mouse. We will train for a half hour or so, Ramsay. No longer."


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose treats himself to some amusement. Dany tries to bring out her inner dragon.

When Roose had come back to her, Dany was nearly delirious with fear. Just like the dragons she loves to adorn herself in, she turned the fear into something fierce now. So when the Judge stood in front of her and removed the ball gag, she let him have it. Dany was no fool and knew that she would die here. There would be no point in appeasing him, no point in begging for her life. So Dany insulted the Judge anyway she could, tried to anger him enough to quickly kill her. Roose simply smirked at her, seeing right through her ploy. Ignoring her pitiful attempts, Roose softly began to speak.

 "I must admit, in spite of how you got here, I am glad to having another plaything again. I see my son with his little timid pet, now Damon has talked me into letting him have a pet as well. He chose a girl, pretty little thing, even with her skin condition. Of course, I do not buy a pet for myself...it would be a waste of money, you see. I tend to break my toys..on purpose. Usually, I pick a good vacation time, hunt a whore...flay her to death while fucking her. It releases all the tension from the pressures of being a Judge and a father with too many youngsters running about." Roose walked over to his small table that has his favorite flaying knives. He continued to talk as he selected one and walked back to his victim. "On occasion when I cannot get away, I hire a desperate whore that will let me hurt them. They get to walk away with money and some minor ER needs. You are not so lucky, my dear." Dany let out a tiny whimper as Roose ran the blade along her belly. "The good news is, I have no work until Monday. We have a long weekend to play before you must be disposed of. Isn't that nice?"

Dany spit in his face, then kicked out hard, ignoring the knife at her belly. Her eyes were lit with angry panic and she screamed with it. Roose grunted when he was kicked hard enough to lose breath. Roose took a moment then stood straight again. To Dany's horror, he looked very amused and even smiled at her with some respect. "Ah, I love the ones that fight. The struggle is like a wild animal that knows it is about to be eaten." Lunging forward, Roose caught the squirming woman in a bear hug. He bit hard into her cheek, her shrill shriek went through him like a bolt of lightening. Growling, he ripped out a small piece of flesh and reveled in the blood. When he backed up a bit, she saw his face and shrieked again. His entire face was covered in Dany's blood, but for the eyes. She saw animal lust, a savage beast ready to kill, but nothing human. Nothing to talk to, reason with or ask for mercy from. With nothing else left, ignoring the hideous burn in her face, she kicked. 

This time Roose was prepared for it and swiftly moved back. Then he quietly went around to her back and knelt down. Uneasily, Dany tried to move away, to look behind her. With one swift motion, Roose cut the tendons in the back of her knee. Another deep slice in the other leg and Dany screamed as her legs became useless. Standing again, Roose slowly circled back around. "Kicking is rude. As a teacher, you truly fail to teach our youth manners. Let us see if we can find a better use for you." Roose reached up and undid the cuffs that tethered her. Dany fell to the floor, crying out at the pain in her legs. After a second, Dany began to pull herself with her arms, hands clawing at the floor. Roose smirked and slowly followed behind her. The pitiful woman was trying to drag herself to the stairs. Oh, this was such fun and he rarely had time for fun. In fact, Roose was having so much enjoyment, that he let the teacher try. He waited until Dany had painstakingly climbed to the top before dragging her screaming down the stairs again.

 


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen feels Damon's whip. Ramsay eggs Damon into hurting his pet. Damon tries to do the right thing, not knowing who to appease.  
> Roose has more fun with Dany.

Shireen stood up on shaky legs, trying so hard to stay composed. The pure malice on Ramsay's face made her want to hide behind Damon. She was desperate to beg Damon to not hurt her, to not let his friend near her. A quick glance over at the terrified boy that clung to Ramsay's legs and she did not dare. Instead, she stood and peeked timidly up at Damon. A shifting sound from behind and she jumped a mile, causing Ramsay to laugh. Damon grinned at her and yanked her over to himself. "Poor little Mouse. So scared of every little sound? It is alright, I won't let anything get you." He teased and Shireen thought, you will let Ramsay hurt me though. That most hated voice came again.

"Damon, why don't you pick out your favorite whip to show your pet? Your Mouse needs to know what to expect. It's only fair." Shireen watched frozen, as Damon went past some truly terrifying weapons. He pulled down a very intimidating whip and walked back to her. The whip was given a fearsome crack and both pets jumped this time. Ramsay smirked and gave his pet a soothing caress. Damon chuckled at his pet's terror and then spoke with some cruel humor. "You will never have to know how bad this feels as long as you behave." Shireen nodded and whispered, "Yes, Master." Damon turned as if to put the whip away when Ramsay stopped him. "No, she will have to feel it. Now, in fact."

Frowning, Damon stared at Ramsay. "Why would I do that? She has been good."  Reek gave a tiny whimper as his Master moved away. The thin boy wrung his hands together, but did not move from his knees. His eyes stayed on Ramsay as he walked over to Damon and Shireen. "Because your pet must know ahead of time what will happen. A few strokes now will maybe save her a flaying from Father later. If she feels the pain of it, then she will have that to remember. When she thinks of misbehaving, she will remember the whip."  Shaking his head, seeing his pet's pleading eyes. "No, my little Mouse will be a good girl. I don't need to give you a demonstration, do I?"

In answer, Shireen spoke as submissively as she could. Praying that Ramsay will not sway Damon's mind. "No, Master. I will behave, please, I will!" With a long suffering sigh, Ramsay walked over to Damon. "Of course she will promise to obey you. She is scared of you hurting her. But when you are not here, she might take advantage or simply panic. Then you will have to whip her much harder than you would now for a small example." Damon seemed to consider this and Shireen whimpered. "Please, please, don't. I won't try and run, I promise." Ramsay smiled at Damon then put his hand on the whip. "Here, I know you are too soft. I will do the whipping myself. Just a few strikes so that your pet will always know. So that Mouse will not dare to misbehave. As you said, we don't have long this first night and we will be gone all day."

Shireen found herself in icy terror and did the only thing she could think of. "Master, please, whip me yourself! Please, do it yourself." She went to her knees as she pleaded, looking up at Damon, imploring. Bad enough to be whipped, but at least Damon will be merciful. Shireen knows if Ramsay does it, he will cut her to the bone if he can. Ramsay grinned and arched an eyebrow at Damon. "Which is it, Damon? Should you do it or should I?" Tears streamed and the Mouse shook. Hating the sight of it, Damon knew how badly Ramsay would hurt the girl. So Damon took back the whip. "She is my pet, I'll whip her myself. Mouse, go lay down on the bed. On your stomach, then keep still." It took all her will not to run or beg for mercy. Every step Shireen wanted to scream, it was not fair, this was not fair!

As she unwillingly approached the bed, Shireen caught sight of Ramsay's face. He was hoping that is exactly what will happen. That she will dare to protest or run, then Ramsay can make sure Damon really hurts her. It would prove Ramsay's point of being so sadistic. With a tiny sob, she laid on the bed and clutched the sides of the bed, tightly. Damon struck fast, but he made sure that it was light. The mark went from shoulder to hip and was bright red. Shireen screamed loudly and her whole body twitched. Reek put his fist deep into his mouth so he would remain very quiet. The look in Ramsay's eyes was a cage look, a sweater look and Reek was so afraid.  Damon saw the look and with a grimace knew it was not over yet. If he ended this too fast, Ramsay would never let up. In fact, he was sure that Ramsay would find another way. Maybe by giving one more hit, it will satisfy his friend and he will leave.  So the whip cracked again and Mouse screeched and writhed. "That is enough, she gets the point." Damon growled, seeing a thin strip of blood from that second hit.

When Ramsay went to speak, Damon spun and dropped the whip. "I said it is enough. She is my pet, Ramsay, not yours. I am tired and want to sleep now. We will see you at breakfast." Damon took care to speak firmly but with some respect. He did not want Ramsay launching at him in front of his new pet. Without another word, Damon went to his bed. Grabbing Mouse by her hair, Damon wrenched her head up. "Do not EVER make me have to whip you again. Hear me?" Surprised by his roar and cowed by the whip, Shireen whimpered. "I promise, Master. I hear you." Ramsay simply muttered, "Too soft. We shall discuss this more tomorrow. Good thing we have all weekend to work on your pet. And you." Ramsay left the room, his timid pet following. Only then did Damon lay down and pull Shireen to him. "Little mouse, I need you to never be bad on purpose. In this house, it is too big a price. You see that, don't you?" Shireen cringed as Damon spoke quietly in her ear. She nodded and wept.

Roose sunk himself and his knife into his thrashing blonde victim. He managed to flay half of her left breast before he came. It was not one of his better works, Dany still fought as hard as she could. She managed a deep bite into Roose's left arm and he had deep scratches all over. Only the metal mask he wore protected the skin on his face. Surveyed the bloody mess, Roose shook his head. "As fun as this is, I am a bit of a perfectionist. I like my flayings to be much neater than this. You are a very good fighter and I commend you for it. However, I cannot go to work on Monday with bites and scratches. So we shall take care of those little issues now." Naked, Roose stood and dragged the teacher by her hair. In spite of her grievous injuries, Dany tried to dig in her heels.

Laughing, Roose punched her and broke her nose. "Stupid creature, dumb whore, did you think I would let you win? You are going to die down here, no matter what. I am just having a little fun with you first. Why bother resisting, whore?" Spitting blood up at him, Dany glared, then screamed curses. Sighing with mock sympathy, Roose pulled her into a chair. It was leaned back with restraints for wrists and ankles. In spite of her best struggles, he restrained her. After that, Roose grabbed her head and strapped another leather band over her forehead. Humming now, Roose went to bring a small steel side table over to her. "First, time to declaw you." Dany screamed herself hoarse while Roose removed each fingernail. He used a small file to do it neatly and carefully.  Roose made sure to give Dany some water when he finished. "There, a small break since you did so well. Screaming is thirsty work,isn't it?"

Sure that his victim was not going to pass out now, Roose began again. "Now, let us take care of your biting problem." Roose came closer with the dental gear and Dany finally began to beg. "No, please, don't! Please, mercy!" Yet Roose has none and he sang a lovely song while filing every tooth to the gum-line. Each time that Dany passed out, he would pour water on her face to rouse her. By the time her mouth was filed completely, Roose was dead tired. This last time she passed out, he did not wake her. He stretched and headed to bed upstairs. What a wonderful time Roose was having. Maybe Ramsay bringing him a small gift sometimes would be nice.


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat sleeping town.

The town was asleep or at least some of the inhabitants were. Dany shook in agonized tremors, her eyes wide and twitching in the dark basement. Margery Tyrell was having a nightmare of hollow eyed children led by Sansa chasing her. Jon Snow tossed and turned, thinking of his sisters, of Shireen and of escape. Arya snored, in her deepest dreams, she was wielding a sword. Slicing the throats of Tormund, Rattleshirt and Petyr.

Roose was deeply asleep, his rest was not bothered by any pictures at all. Damon's sleep was uneasy, tossing, turning and groaning. In his nightmares, Damon saw Shireen flayed by the judge, beaten and hunted by Ramsay. He simply could not reach them. Shireen got up to use the bathroom next to Damon's room. Her movements were slow and stiff. Damon never even noticed her moving but who could be mad at her for using the bathroom? So Shireen did nothing to sneak. Even still, after leaving the bathroom, she hesitated before going back into the room. It was so dark and quiet now. Everyone was sleeping and maybe, what if?? The doors were too risky, an alarm would most likely sound. But a phone? Maybe the land line?

Before Shireen could descend the stairs in search of a phone, a shadow appeared. She barely managed to keep from shrieking in terror. There stood Reek in Ramsay's doorway, just looking at her. Then shaking his head wildly, his eyes flashing a warning. He knelt down fast and Shireen knew Ramsay was coming. Throwing herself to the hallway rug, acting on instinct. She heard Ramsay's voice and went cowering to a hands and knees position. "Little Reek, what did you hear this time? If this is another nightmare of yours come to life, I swear you will wear that sweater. You only get like this when you are upset with me. I hate you that way, Reek." Ramsay stopped muttering and looked past the kneeling pet into the hallway. "Huh.. pet, no sweater for you tonight. A little mouse has decided to scuttle about in the dark." Cowering low, Shireen spoke, hoping beyond hope that Damon will wake up.

"Forgive me, Ramsay. I had to use the bathroom. I am going back to my Master now, please." Ramsay began to walk around her and Shireen held very still. "You scared my pet, Mouse. He is rather timid and it is very rude to scare him. Apologize to Reek." "I am very sorry, Reek." She said instantly, still looking at Ramsay. "Please, may I go to Master's room now?" With a smirk Ramsay gave her a kick in the ribs. "Scurry fast, Mouse, crawl back to your owner. If you are clever, you won't come back out here tonight." Shireen crawled fast back into the room and into the bed. She did not move again until Damon woke her in the morning.

Petyr finished his last drink and went to lay down. He thought of the trick he was helping Cersie play and laughed. He loved a good joke or prank, even more so when it makes him money. The fact that Arya would be the punchline just made him more amused. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Cersie had an unsettling night. She dreamed that Sansa was standing over here with a knife. Ready to kill, to plunge it into Cersie's chest. That her eyes were made of stone and ice. Lurching upwards, Cersie's eyes opened and wildly scanned the room. It was empty, just her and she staggered for a drink.

Sansa went back into Joff's bed and dozed off, the knife hidden under his mattress.


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with the Bolton household.

In the morning, Damon allowed his pet to pick her own clothing. He helped her put on the loose dress she chose. Wincing and crying out when the light material hit against the whip marks. With an honest look of sympathy, Damon carefully fixed her dress for her. "I am sorry little Mouse. I hated having to whip you, but best you learn now what will happen if you act up. You must always be a good pet for me. For the Boltons. Do you understand, Mouse?" Timidly, Shireen nodded. "Yes Master. I will be a good pet. I will never forget." Bitter bile rose inside her though. Shireen feared it would be impossible to please a Bolton. What about mistakes, Shireen wanted to ask and then did so. He has already whipped her, she knows how it will feel. So if she gets whipped for asking a question, for trying to speak with Damon, so be it. "Master? Wh..what happens if I make a mistake? Not bad on purpose, never. But a mistake, Master?"

"Try your very hardest to always obey, Mouse. If you make true mistakes, I will not use the whip on you. Ramsay and Roose won't flay or cut you for small mistakes." Yet Damon lowered his voice significantly when he said that, even though they were alone. Shireen shivered but nodded. "Thank you Master. I will always try hard to behave. I do not want to ever feel the whip again." she whispered.  Damon's large hands grabbed either side of Shireen's small face, nearly swallowing her. He leaned close, directly in her eyesight and spoke, as if talking to a simple child. "Listen to me very carefully. Do I have your complete attention, Mouse? No dull emptiness, right? Good, now listen. Until three o'clock Judge Bolton will be in charge of you. Do anything he tells you, without hesitation. Be on your best behavior around him, Mouse. He will not even give you a second chance. Look to Reek for how to act. He will show you how to stay safe here. Just not the panic part of course, Reek is damaged badly. Because of his family before Ramsay saved him." Shireen was stunned that Damon truly believed Ramsay saved Theon.

"Does he think he saved me?" Shireen thought and wanted to laugh, maybe scream. Yet, she kept her eyes fearful and on her Master. "What should I do if Theon panics?" Asked Shireen and could not understand why Damon went a bit pale. The bigger mystery was why Damon released her face, only to painfully grab her throat. "You never call him that. His name is Reek now. If Ramsay ever heard you call his pet that, it would be horrific for you. And I might not be able to stop him, not something like that. Never call him anything but Reek." Damon stopped short of choking his pet, but just barely. He needed to see that she understood. If not he would whip her if he had to, it was too important. Just the thought of what Ramsay would do! Shireen gasped out, "Reek! Only call him Reek. I am sorry Master, forgive me, please." After a second, Damon let go and muttered, "If the boy has a panic attack, just tell Sir or the maid, Osha. Now hurry before we are late for breakfast."

Ramsay lovingly tended his pet's burn, enjoying the little pained whimpers. "Poor little doggie. Does it still hurt badly? I will give you your medicine soon. Now, today you will stay with Father and Damon's pet. I know you will be very good for Father. You know just how to behave, don't you?" Reek warmed to the soothing voice and tried to inch closer into his Master. Chuckling, Ramsay gave his pet a playful bite on the neck, barely breaking any skin. "Little puppy I need you to watch over the new pet today. Make sure she follows every rule, make sure that she copies your behavior. If she makes any mistakes or is defiant, you will tell me as soon as I come home. Understand, Reek? Pet, if she does something bad or dangerous, you are to tell father right away. Do not even hesitate, Reek. We need to all stay safe, if Mouse is trying to escape or reach out to anyone...that is not safe, is it, Reek?" Shaking his head, Reek understood. "I would never let her be bad, Master. I will tell right away, I promise." A tender kiss and Reek no longer felt bad. Because it was true and he knew it. He would betray her in a second rather than ever face his Master's disappointment. Ramsay's disappointment felt too much like wrath. 

Roose was in the kitchen by the time the boys and their pets came down. Osha began to serve fruit salad to Ramsay and Damon. With an eye roll, Ramsay shoved the small bowl away. "Really, you push your luck, bitch." He said with true menace to the cowering maid. With a smirk, Roose said, "Stop harassing the help, son. I told her to give you the fruit. Since you and Damon ruined Osha's fruit salad she made for you yesterday..I had her make it again. For both of you boys. And you will both eat it. Theon and Shireen shall have eggs with toast, like I am having." Reek and Mouse had no choice. They sat and timidly ate while Ramsay and Damon sullenly ate fruit. Roose stayed nearby when Ramsay and Damon prepared to leave for school. Ramsay did not care and pulled Reek close enough to deliver a biting kiss. "You remember our talk this morning, Reek?" His pet nodded then whispered, "I will miss you very badly, Master. I am scared without you." Ramsay smiled and forgot about Shireen. He pulled his little pet back for another embrace. "Little fool, do as you are told. I will be home to be with you soon."

Damon had pulled Mouse aside, out of earshot and reminded her of the rules again. Then he bruised her with a savage kiss. She has started to notice that Damon becomes more violent the more nervous or tense he is. Her hands timidly touched his chest. "Please, Master, I will be very good. I will listen to Judge Bolton and I will copy Reek." Her voice was submissive and her eyes showed timid devotion. Luckily, Shireen has had enough practice through Petyr's tutelage to fake anything. She was careful not to let either Bolton to see her eyes.  Shireen had already decided, this house was too dangerous for her. If she did not find an eventual escape, one of them will eventually kill her. Or at least they will kill whatever personality of her own she contained still. That made it worth the terrible risk. Finally Roose told the boys they would be late. To unhand their pets and leave for school.

After Ramsay and Damon had left, Roose turned to face the pets. Both looked up at Roose timidly, shivering. "I expect that you can behave without my constant supervision?" Roose was looking at Shireen, pointedly. "Yes,Sir. I will behave." she assured, meekly. Nodding, Roose spoke again. "Good. Stay away from doors, windows and phones, Shireen. Reek will be here to help you with anything you need. I will be busy for a bit, but will be right in the basement if you need me. Otherwise, I will see you at ten when Qyburn will come for your physical. Reek, you have permission to use the television or computer if you like. I am sure you can keep our new pet entertained. If I were you, girl, I would rest. Your Master and my son will spend all afternoon training you, playing with you. You will need your strength for it." Shireen cringed with humiliation under the light taunt.


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek has to try one last time to help another person. Shireen gets the cold hard truth from Theon. Damon and Ramsay are annoyed with Joff. He cannot stop being so cheeful about Sansa. Arya and Sansa find a way to meet. Ramsay makes a deal with Sansa.

Once Roose had gone to the basement, Reek walked into the living room. In a small voice, he spoke to Shireen. "I can only speak to you like this when Master is not here. He is very jealous and hates it if I pay attention to anyone else. But he asked me to help you today, so I think it is safe." The poor boy looked terrified and Shireen felt bad for him. "I wont tell, no matter what. You can always talk to me, Reek." This seemed to scare him worse and he looked at Shireen in horror. "No,you don't understand. I do not disobey, ever! Master always knows if I lie or sneak, he knows. So I am always good, always. If you act up, I will have to tell on you. I cannot ever disobey him, Mouse." Reek took some blankets from the couch and sat near the tv. He seemed to nervous to talk anymore. Shireen sat on a chair near him and stared at the tv show he turned on. In a hushed voice, Reek muttered, "I am sure you do not know all the rules yet. Damon may not have had time to tell you this. Pets only sit on furniture with their Master's permission."

Smothering a retort to that, Shireen nodded and sat on the floor. No need to set this overwrought boy any further. A little while after staring unseeingly at the screen, she stood back up. Leaning against the wall, she looked out the window. Reek whined softly, he knew what the girl was doing. He did not want her to get in trouble, he did not want to be the one to report her. It was in her eyes, in the stillness of her body, Reek knew she was trying to think of an escape. Damon's whip, Ramsay's knife or Roose's basement tortures. All were a possibility for Mouse and Reek knew she just did not understand. She had no idea what was downstairs, that she was in a den of killers. Theon stood up and walked over to Shireen. This once, he thought, just this one time, I will try to be a good friend to someone. But only this one time. Standing next to her, Reek spoke in a very low but clear voice. "The backyard has a fence, poured concrete under it. The fence itself is too tall too climb. Each door and window is set to an alarm. There is no land line for you to sneak. Every cell phone and computer in the house will be password locked from you."

"Even if you manage somehow to get out of here, you will be caught. You are the foster daughter of Judge Roose Bolton. Every cop will be combing the town for you. That is if my Master and his Father don't hunt you themselves. If they do, you won't come back alive. The only thing keeping you alive here is Damon and your own obedience.  Try to run and that ends. If you manage to get brought back alive, think of what your Master will do to you...after the Boltons punish you. You don't understand, there is a woman dying in the basement with Sir right now. She was my art teacher. She came here and look what happened to her! You cannot try to escape, there is none. I am trying to help you, Mouse." Sobbing now, feeling the painful truth, she snapped, "My name is Shireen!" Shaking his head, Reek said gently, "Not anymore."

Damon worried about his pet, Ramsay worried about his own pet being influenced. Joff was so cheerful that both wanted to punch him. This morning Joff came to school with a very subdued Sansa Stark next to him. She had different hair and make up. The clothing was a little more regal and expensive than normal. But it was her and as soon as Jon saw her, he hollered, "Sansa!" Arya had entered the school just behind Jon and heard him. She flew into her sister's arms, nearly knocking them both over. Jon laughed and went towards them. Joff gave a brutal shove to move Arya away, then he stood in front of Sansa. "Back off, little brat. She doesn't want you mauling her new clothes. Sansa, go to your classes now." Without another word or look at her siblings, Sansa nodded and left. Joff grinned maliciously at the siblings. "Go ahead, say one thing, make me angry and I will take it out on her when we get home! Go on, I dare you." Jon grabbed Arya and just walked away, fast.

Ramsay sat at the lunch table while Damon got their hot lunches. Joff waited for Sansa to return with lunch for the two of them as well. "Isn't Sansa part of that afternoon art club that my Reek joined?" Joff nodded, keeping his eye on his pet. He was just waiting for her meddling siblings to try and speak to her. "Yeah, I guess so. Her classes are nowhere near ours, I hate that. I don't like not knowing what she is doing in classes." Joff pouted and Ramsay had the greatest urge to rip that lip off. He was very glad his father taught him how to act around enemies. Ramsay smiled at Joff and encouraged, "Sansa was always a meek thing. She never disobeyed you, even back then she was obedient. It was her bitch mother that made her break up with you. Remember? Even your own mother said so." Joff conceded that fact.

After Damon and Sansa had both returned with food, Ramsay asked a question. "Sansa, you are in the same art program my pet is in. Have they canceled the class?" Sansa shook her head and responded quietly. "No, but there is a substitute teacher now." Joff looked at Ramsay and asked, "Do I get to know? Why do you care about the art teacher? What have you done?" Glaring, Ramsay told him to shut up, said he would tell Joff later on. Sansa asked Joff politely if she could use the restroom. "Go, hurry up." Joff sneered then resumed asking about Damon's new pet. Sansa entered the bathroom and waited in the back stall. Arya showed five minutes later and Sansa hugged her. "We will kill him, I swear it. We will escape." Arya said and Sansa gently responded. "I know." Ramsay watched Arya enter the restroom. He watched Sansa leave and come to a dead stop, seeing him. 

When Ramsay raised no alarm to Joff, Sansa came over to the table. Sitting again, she quietly ate a bit of her lunch. As the bell sounded and they all went their separate ways before next class, Ramsay slipped away. Just as Sansa rounded the corner heading for the lower halls, Ramsay appeared before her. Gasping, she jumped back a bit then stood, waiting. "Interesting little visit with your sister? Did you cry in each others arms? Or plot to murder your Master?" Wincing at how close Ramsay was to the truth, Sansa looked at her feet. "Please, don't tell on me. I just missed my siblings. We hugged and cried. Please don't tell."  "I won't tell but you owe me a favor now, Sansa. So does your sister. Remember that." Whispering her agreement and thanks, Sansa continued to her class.

 


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek manages Shireen and Roose discovers something new. Damon and Ramsay try to call the house to ease their minds. This backfires. Shireen finally slips up.

Reek asked Shireen about her life before the foster care. He sympathized, he helped her speak of the rough times at home. With a ease that had come with practice dealing with Ramsay, he neutralized Shireen. Using distraction he kept the girl from doing something stupid. She hadn't really had a person to speak to in so long. Not one that actually wanted to hear her speak. Except for Jon and that was only for a few hours. But it gave her the need again for someone to hear and see her. Reek did both and she even talked of the foster care. She told him how she learned to hide inside herself. Osha came with Reek's shake and medication. "Young lady, the doctor will be here in a few minutes." As the maid left the room, Shireen came back to herself with a thud and panicked. "Oh God, you kept me talking and I need to..to.." Jumping to her feet, pacing, running her hands through her hair, Shireen was terrified. "I won't let some beasts tear me apart. You maybe are sick, maybe you are okay with this, but I can't. You see that don't you, I can't do this! I want to go back to Petyr, if I can call him and explain. I will beg if I have to!"

Reek stood on shaky legs and tried to calm Shireen down. "Breathe, stop and breathe. Don't panic, please, I know how bad it is to happen. Let me help you, I can help, just sit, please!" Not only did Shireen ignore Theon's pleas, when he came too close, she hit at him. "Don't you touch me! I cannot think if you are trying to touch me!" Reek was terrified, Roose will be up any second, the doctor will show in a minute. Both will be displeased if the girl is defiant or panicked. They expect such behavior from Theon, but it will annoy them in Shireen and he knows it. Annoying Roose is unthinkable, as bad as annoying Ramsay. "Stop and listen to me! If you are like this when Sir comes up here...do you want to die? Is that it? Because that is what will happen if you try and run! If you try to fight them!" The doorbell rang and Reek despaired. In sheer wild hope, Reek said, "Shireen! I know your name is really Shireen, okay? Even if they all forget, even if you never hear it from anyone but Sir! I know it and it is Shireen. I will never forget that." The shock of hearing Reek say it made Shireen pause. 

It was enough for the moment and she nodded. "Now please, take a deep breath." Reek encouraged her through the same exercises his Master uses for him. Roose had watched the entire episode from the shadows in the hallway. He was impressed at how well Theon managed to pull Shireen back from the edge. As much as Roose had wanted to play with his rapidly weakening toy, he was wary. He knew that the girl was closer to the bolting point than Damon would have thought. Ramsay had seen it to, which is why Roose had made sure not to leave Theon completely alone with her. Both Bolton men had been concerned that she might hurt or manipulate the boy. Roose was amused that the timid boy was the one manipulating. Of course, when Shireen began to pace and then shoved Theon away, Roose was about to intervene. Ramsay would never forgive his father if Reek had gotten injured. Yet then the boy used the girl's name to stop her. Very nice work, Roose thought silently. And I will never lose control of my son again, not as long as I have Theon Greyjoy.

Ramsay shoved Damon into the lockers. "Hey! You already missed the bell. What are you doing, daydreaming?" Snorting, Damon grumbled back, "Looks like I wasn't the only one missing the bell. Besides, it's Mrs. Tully's class. That bitch won't say a word and you know it." Grinning, Ramsay put his arm around Damon and dragged him towards the classroom. "What's wrong, Damon? Worried about your little mouse? Don't you think Father can handle her? Or do you think my little Reek won't keep an eye on her?" Damon stiffened hearing the playful yet acidic tone. "No, I just worry because she is scared. She is new there and doesn't know all the rules yet."  With a dramatic sigh, Ramsay shoves Damon against the wall and says, "Then call the house and check on her. Dial Reek's cell, he always keeps it in his pocket. Go on, he'll tell you how she is doing."

Qyburn and Roose spoke briefly while Shireen let Reek make her tea. "I know, he is horrible, like snakes under your skin. But at least it's over now, the only one who will touch you is Damon. You only need to see Qyburn when you are really sick or hurt."  Shireen's voice and eyes were dull as she responded. "Like when you need to see the old man? Because you are very sick and Ramsay always hurts you." Reek's hands shook then and he set the tea down quickly in front of Shireen. "That was cruel of you, girl. Theon was trying to help you." Roose's voice caused Shireen to jump up. How could she have been so stupid? "I am very sorry, Sir. Please forgive me, it was very rude of me." Theon's cell buzzed then and he timidly peeked at Roose. "Only Master calls me, Sir." Nodding, his eyes still fixed on the terrified girl, Roose said, "Then answer it. You may leave Shireen and I to speak while you do so."

"Master?" "No Reek, It's Damon. I want to check on Mouse, let me speak to her." Stammering, Reek did not know what to say. There were no screams coming from the kitchen, but Reek was not daring to check. "Uh..She is with Sir right now, Damon." The shriek of "what?" made Reek cry out, startled into dropping the cell. "Reek! Reek, dammit, where did you go? Pick up the phone, you moron! Reek!" Damon's sudden panic propelling Ramsay into action, ripping the phone away from his friend. "Reek? Answer your Master right now!" Tinny sounds of his pet scrambling and whining. "M..Master?" "Did she hurt you, is she scaring you? Reek, where is Father? I told you to get him if she tried anything! Reek, answer me!" "Ramsay, stop yelling into this damned phone! How would you have expected him to answer you?" Slumping against the wall, Ramsay calmed himself. Damon however, was in full blown temper, yelling at Ramsay.

"Father, what is going on? Is Reek safe? Where is he, why did you take the phone away?" "Ramsay, you need to calm yourself and Damon too. I can hear him in the back, are you two alone I hope? Not giving a show to the school?" The edge in Roose's voice got through and Ramsay glared at Damon. He mouthed "Shut up" and tried to speak evenly. "We are alone in the hallway. We were running late for class. Damon wanted to call and check on his pet. Then all I know is my pet is upset and I don't know why." Roose sighed and said, "I will call the school office for you both. You can both just come home, it is only an hour till release anyway. Besides, there are two hysterical kids to deal with." Ramsay went icy cold at that and managed to get out, "Why? Why are they hysterical, Father?" Chuckling, Roose said, "I meant you and Damon. The pets I can handle just fine, you two are the ones that need to come home and let Father make you feel safe."

Angrily, Ramsay hung up the cell and threw it at Damon. "Home, now. Father is calling the office so we can leave." Damon nearly threw up and grabbed Ramsay's arm. "What happened? Oh my God, how bad is it if he is pulling us out of school!" Ramsay briefly considered breaking Damon's hand then simply removed the sweaty paw. "Get off me, bitch! According to Father, the pets are both fine. It is us he is looking to discipline or reassure, not sure which." Not convinced, Damon nearly killed himself getting to the office for his dismissal slip. Only the knowledge that Ramsay would skin him alive, kept Damon from simply driving away without him.

As Theon had taken the phone in the other room, Roose had approached Shireen. The girl was ashen with fear and backed into the counter. Roose smirked at her pitiful attempts to keep a distance. Before he could say anything to her, Roose heard the boy stammer and drop the phone with a yelp. "Little girl, I expect you to stay here and compose yourself." He turned and went to take the phone from Reek, who was becoming overwhelmed. Taking the cell, Roose had looked at Theon and pointed to the kitchen. He watched Theon scurry into the kitchen and then Roose enjoyed taunting his son. As he hung up, Roose walked into the kitchen again to find Shireen and Theon huddled in fright. The two watched silently as Roose called the school and got the boys dismissed.

Shireen was in terror, Damon was on his way home early! Because she was bad, she let down her guard and look what had happened! "Did you tell him I was bad? I did not do anything, just spoke a little mean to Reek. That was all, what did you tell Damon?" She dared to yell in her panic. Roose arched an eyebrow and in a very soft, menacing voice said, "Excuse me? Are you yelling at me, demanding things of me, Shireen?" Reek threw himself on his knees, groveling in the face of Roose's wrath. "Theon, go wait for my son in the foyer." Whimpering, the boy almost ran out of the room. Panting, Shireen was keening in her throat, she wanted to run for it. Roose was too close and had her by the hair. "I am going to let your Master handle your little behavior problem. Besides, the basement is already being used. But if you smart mouth again, or dare to run, I promise it will not be Damon punishing you."

Reek was kneeling in his usual spot, waiting to hear Damon's car. Roose appeared, dragging Shireen by her hair with him. "Kneel." He had forced Shireen down next to Reek as they all heard the car roaring into the driveway. Roose stepped in front of the pets and opened the door as the boys were running. This caused them both to skid to a halt. "Before you make spectacles of yourselves trampling inside over each other. Walk calmly please, your toys have not gone anywhere. I expect you to greet them calmly. Theon is high strung at best and Shireen is having a rough time of it. So collect your playthings calmly please."


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek receives a reward. Roose tests Ramasy's reactions to Reek. Damon is given advice and an ultimatum by Roose. Shireen finally runs.

Ramsay entered first, walking calmly past his father. He went before the whimpering, kneeling Reek. The intense eyes scanned his pet for any new injuries. Then Ramsay's hand cracked against Reek's cheek, enough to sting but not bruise. "How dare you scare your Master that way! When I call, you answer! Whether in person or on the phone! Always!" With a tiny sob, Reek spoke. "I am so sorry, Master." Reek leaned forward and began to kiss his Master's hands. Damon came in as calmly but then leaned over Shireen and growled with menace, "What did you do?" She had no idea what to say at all. Just a small whimper came out and she shook her head.

Roose appeared over Damon's shoulder, smirking down at the girl. With a long thin hand clasping Damon on the shoulder, Roose spoke. His voice was soft, soothing and Damon was listening carefully. With Roose you always listened carefully. He knew this as well as any son or pet would. "Calm yourself, Damon. Shireen is very new to our home. New to our rules and our lifestyles. We must remember that this has been a bachelor home for quite some time. We are not used to girlish outbursts or female panic tactics." With each measured out word, Damon's eyes narrowed with fury. "It is understandable and you must have patience with her. However, I think a very close eye should be kept on her this weekend. I do not know if this will work out, boy. Perhaps, we should return her and I will just pay the extra for Jon. I cannot risk her running away during school hours. So here is what we shall do, Damon. You have until Sunday night to prove to me that your pet is tamed."

Damon was glad to see the terror in Mouse's eyes. Good. She should be properly cowed and Damon plans on doing more. He does not want his pet returned, she belongs to him! In desperation, Damon responded to Roose. "I will have her well trained. She will be punished for her attitude, I promise, Sir. I am sorry that she dared to be disrespectful." Shireen trembled and the urge to dash away, to claw her way out was back. The panic itching through the layers of her skin. Roose saw it and whispered to Damon. "It is in her nature, not something a female can help, Damon. Females always are prey, they have an instinct to run. Even right now, it is dancing in her eyes, see it, boy? That is what you must deal with. It may be easier on you to just give in. We can get you Jon Snow, he has a pretty face. It just means a little more work, Damon." Roose's words were licking flames higher in Damon's head. The anger was great and the Mouse cowered before it.

Growling, Damon addressed his pet, teeth clenched in rage. "Mouse, I am giving you a reason to run then. Get yourself upstairs and into my room as fast as you can. Pray that I don't catch you before you get there. Or I will make it worse for you. Now go!" At the roared command, Shireen jumped to her feet and flew. She wanted to head for a door but knew better. The whole pack was watching her, if she detours, they might just take her down. Once that happens, they may not stop their hunting instincts. Using her own instincts, Shireen ran straight to Damon's room and cowered. After a second of pure terror, she dove under the bed. Once the flurry of footsteps faded upstairs, Roose spoke. His voice cut through Ramsay's mean-spirited laughter. "Much better commanding Damon. I am sure Ramsay will be happy to help you with this. He can read a pet very well. Let him teach you. Of course, if you would like some private time first, go ahead. I am sure your pet is quite panicked right now. Do not feel embarrassed to call Ramsay or I for assistance. We are your family, we know this is important to you."

Damon nodded, his face red with humiliation and anger. "I was wrong, I am sorry. I will learn to train her, read her whatever I must do. I really want to keep the pet I have." Roose nodded understandingly and softly told Damon to go see his pet. The enraged Damon thundered up the stairs and towards his room. Hearing the door slam open then shut, more thudding then shouting. Sighing Roose mused, "Ramsay, please remind me to have Damon's room soundproofed. Figures, your room is barely finished and now I must call the company back again. Here, Ramsay, follow me into the kitchen with Theon. He has done well today and deserves a treat." Ramsay is caught between delight that his pet behaved so well and irritation that his father is paying his pet so much attention. Theon remained on his hands and knees. His Master was too upset still.

Only when they entered the kitchen and Roose gave Theon a look, did he then stand. Ramsay sat in his chair then patted Reek's seat. In a second, Reek sat down and pushed his chair closer to his Master. "In spite of Shireen's panic and spite. Your pet managed to calm her down until I could intervene. Even when the girl spoke harshly to him, Theon was a good boy. All day I was very proud of his behavior. So I shall give him a small reward. You cannot object to that, can you, son?" Begrudgingly, Ramsay said no and allowed his pet to press into him.  A small nose nudging against Ramsay's neck and chin make him smirk. "Oh fine, good boy, pet. You are getting a reward from Father. You should be grateful, Reek." Ramsay's voice was teasing now and Reek whimpered softly back. "I missed you so badly Master. Please, I just want to be with you."

Roose watched Reek turn his Master from a possible jealous fit, to an amused, sadistic affection. This was what Roose had hoped to watch. Satisfied with the results, Roose went into his wallet. Pulling out his credit card, Roose took out his cell phone. "I know your favorite food is pizza. The only time I ever see you beg Ramsay for extra food, Theon. Tonight for dinner, you may have your own personal pizza. Any toppings you would like,boy." This type of generosity was not normal and it terrified Reek. He whimpered and whispered his thanks, but then peeked up at Ramsay.  But his Master's good humor has restored itself. "Go on Reek, you are a very good pet. You may pick your toppings now." Timidly, Reek asked for extra cheese and pepperoni. Roose smiled then ordered food for them all.

"Osha, tonight is not a good night for our usual family dinner. So you may go down to the restaurant then bring back the food. Set it out on the table, then you are dismissed for the evening." Nodding nervously, Osha put away her cooking items. Then left to prepare herself to go outdoors. Roose told Theon to get them all something to drink while he speaks with his son. Eagerly, thrilled that he has won such hard earned things as pizza, Reek leaped to serve. "Ramsay, we must talk about this pet of Damon's. I am not sure bringing a girl here was a good idea. I may have been mistaken about this. You must help Damon tame her, break her in, or she is gone. I am starting to wish I had just bought him that damned boy. Use your pet to help her as well, Theon followed your exact advice. He got her calmed, maybe he can do it again. I mean what I say, if she is not tamed by Sunday night...Petyr may not want to take her back. Damon will have to be accepting of my word. If Shireen is not broken, I will give him Jon. I would hate to see your friend brought so low. Help him out, Ramsay."


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa must deal with friends Jon becomes her closest, silent companion. Joff hears news he does not like. And he is bored. Never a good combination. Sansa gets a new name. Arya makes a poor choice.

Sansa was extremely grateful for her previous studious nature. Thank God that she was in the college prep classes because it kept her away from Joff. He was part of the screw up classes. The classes that she and her friends made fun of. That at one time, younger and sillier, she loved Joff so much she tried to get herself into there. Acting out and not doing homework produced nothing more than detention at school. The fallout at home was much worse. Cat blamed the Lannisters and would have embarrassing fights with Cersie over it. Sansa's father would lecture her, make her drown, no wallow in guilt. Now Sansa shivered imagining if she was stuck in those classes now!

Jon was in most of the same rooms, they could not speak much but just being there. It helped, sitting side by side. Whispering in the halls as they kept a lookout for Joff. Sansa barely spoke to her friends, all wondering why the new look and attitude. Jeyne Poole stuck about the longest. "Really? Why do you suddenly want to hang with Jon instead of me? You hate your brother, said so yourself. And this morning, hugging Arya? Eww...you told me you would run her over with your car but were afraid Arya's smell would destroy your paint-job? But most of all, Sansa, why, why would you eat lunch with that jackoff? After all he did to you, what the hell is going on? What are you thinking? Why do you look like a mini redhead Cersie Lannister? Really creepy look there, come on, talk to me or I will never leave you alone."

A vision in Sansa's brain of Jeyne being sliced up by Joff made her brutal. "Jeyne! I will say this only once so listen carefully. I am being fostered by Cersie Lannister and have become loyal to Joff again. He doesn't want me hanging out with a bunch of empty headed girls. So leave me alone. Don't talk to me anymore, tell the others to not bother me either." Jeyne was startled, hurt then confused. "What? You have become...loyal? What does that even mean? This is not you..none of this is you. I am around if you decide to talk...or need help pulling your head out of your ass." Jon put his arm around Sansa as Jeyne left. "You did what you had to. Joff would have hurt or killed her." Shrugging out of Jon's grasp, Sansa retorted, "He will do the same to you. And Arya. Even in art class, never touch me. Joff is possessive, you know that."

Joff was already at Sansa's locker before the last bell finished ringing. Once Damon and Ramsay had left, Joff grew bored. It annoyed him that Ramsay usually has Reek all day with him, but Joff cannot have his pet there. But at least the day is over and he can take Sansa home to play. He has all sorts of ideas running through his head, he was barely aware of the other kids. By the time his pet got to her locker, Joff was impatient. Hissing at her, grabbing her arm, "What took you so long? Why were you walking with your brother chatting away when I was waiting?" Sansa softly apologized. "Hurry, I want to get home." He sneered at Jon who walked past to his locker, fuming silently. "Joff.." Then in a hesitant, softer voice so no one else would hear, "Master, please..I have art club today. It lasts only forty minutes, but it is required of me to show. Unless I have a signed form releasing me from it." Joff growled and said in a petulant voice. "Sansa, I want to leave and play with you now. Not in forty minutes. This is making me angry, do you want me to be angry with you?"

"No, Master, I don't want you angry. But, your mother will be angry if I skip the class. She might be angry at you for it, I don't want that ever. Please, we can ask her if I can leave the class? You could even call her from the office." Joff wrestled with himself for a moment. He wanted to drag her screaming to the house then beat her for her audacity. On the other hand, his mother would be furious with him, Sansa is right. That just makes him more irritated with her. "Fine. Go to your art class and I will ask mother. Be ready to leave that class after I speak with her."  To Joff's shock and upset, his mother denied him. "No Joff, she shouldn't suddenly stop taking a class right now. It would look suspicous. She needs to be seen at her projects still, her grades must stay up and Sansa must look well. I am sure you can wait the small time before you will be home." Whining, Joff tried one last time. "Mother, she is in there with Arya and Jon. They have been trying to be with her all day. I have no classes with her at all. It's not fair." With a sigh Cersie said, "Very well then. You may join the art class and be with her in it then. Get the principal on the phone, Joff."

The substitute teacher was busy on his cell, the students all doing as they always did. Jojen was with Arya all day, sharing classes and supporting her. They had grown close over the years, Jojen had even asked his father if they could foster her. Arya had told him everything that transpired there, she also told him no adult would believe it. She had been right, Jojen's father dismissed it out of hand. He told Jojen that Arya told tales because she was sad and scared. That Mr. Baelish has a big heart and will sort her out. He pretended along that they were all working on their art project, but they were planning. Several plans came and went, all about escape. Jojen has decided to help anyway he can, even leaving town with the Starks.

"We must pick one of these plans, guys. Sansa is already sold, you two will be next. What if it's somewhere away from here? Or an even worse situation than hers or Theon's?" Jojen burst out desperately. Jon agreed and began to create a whole new plan, causing Arya to groan. When the door opened and Joff showed up, Sansa sighed. "Looks like this is the end of seeing you guys here." She went to get her book bag but then Joff told her not to bother. "Mother said you could not lose the club. So I joined, that way we can be together, Sansa. Aren't you happy to have me with you?" Lowering her eyes and head, Sansa answered. "Yes, I am very happy, Joff. What project shall we do together?"

Jon and Arya seethed while Joff had Sansa help him create a red haired puppet. Joff dangled it before Jojen's eyes and teased, "What do you think? I plan on making other puppets as well. A freak puppet show is a perfect project! Want to be a model, Jojen? What about you Jon? Arya? Of course, I forget. Jon and Arya will be in their own freak shows soon enough." A spiteful laugh made Sansa jump. Joff looked at her and announced, "That is my new name for you! Puppet. Fits perfectly, doesn't it, Puppet?" "Yes, thank you for the new name." Sansa was only grateful that the teacher was close enough that she did not have to say Master. As it was, her siblings looked ready to attack. Arya decided that when class ended and they were outside, she was going to give Joff a piece of her mind. It would be worth any punishment to punch that jerk.


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek has a special afternoon and evening with his Master. Damon and Shireen not so much.

Reek had a wonderful afternoon with his Master. He was so lucky that his Master was in such a good mood. Even with the crashes from upstairs. Roose had told the boys he would skip dinner himself. That he would be in the basement working. Ramsay looked excited and tried to ask his father questions. Roose gave Ramsay the promise that if he behaved, maybe he would let him come downstairs later. Ramsay's face was that of a child going to Disney Land. Reek shivered and hoped that he could stay upstairs. He did not want to see the blonde woman again. My art teacher is in the basement, she will die there. Because my foster father will slowly kill her, very slowly. And all because she thought Theon lived here. But it was the best afternoon ever and Reek was so grateful.

After Roose had gone to play with his new toy, Ramsay took his own toy into the living room. Reek was allowed to lay on the soft couch with his Master. Ramsay put on a show that he knew Reek enjoyed too and spoke so kind. When Ramsay started to undress his pet, he was slow and gentle. The louder the girl upstairs screamed, the more passionate his Master became. Reek was surprised to feel his Master use his mouth on him. Even as Damon's roaring upstairs got angrier, Reek squirmed. Ramsay only stopped long enough to tell his pet he had permission to come this way. The startling cracks of a whip echoed along with screams of agony. Reek arched and while whimpering please, came.  Ramsay flipped his pet over and took him hard and fast. Reek heard a thud then ominous silence as his Master shuddered over him. This is the best time with his Master he can think of.

Afterwards, Ramsay wrapped himself around his pet. Nuzzling him, cuddling him, both still naked. Ramsay flipped channels and found another show his pet liked. They watched together, laughing together and it was very nice. The most wonderful time ever. When a bloody Mouse came flying down the stairs, Ramsay even kissed Reek before jumping up. Reek watched as Master caught the hysterical girl, just as Damon came thundering down the stairs. He had a murderous look on his face and a bump on his temple. Ramsay just laughed and threw the terrified, shrieking girl at him. Then Ramsay came back to his pet as Damon went back upstairs. Ramsay pulled Reek up and dressed them both. He let Reek cuddle on the couch with him till the food came.

Ramsay hand fed his pet the food when it came. He allowed Reek to eat every bite of the personal pizza. It was cold by the time Reek finished it. Ramsay had to feed himself as well, after all. Laughing, Ramsay kept pretending to steal Reek's food. Then he would give a kiss to his pet, calling him a foolish little puppy and give him a little bite of the pizza. Reek was so happy he could burst. Theon wondered if Shireen would get any food tonight. Or would be in any condition to eat it. A small bit later Roose did come up and peek in on them. "Ramsay? Have you checked on Damon and Shireen? It is too quiet up there." Ramsay snorted and said, "Because they are probably out of things to destroy! They have been running up and down, smashing, thudding and screaming for hours." Sighing, Roose said, "And do you remember all that happening when you first got Theon?" Ramsay shook his head and smirked at his cringing pet. "Reek was willing, he wanted to be my pet. Not like that girl upstairs." Roose stood over Ramsay now. "Yes and she is not. And Damon is huge, his fists are huge and he could have killed her by now. Go and check on them."

"You could do it father, since you are so concerned." Shrugging, Roose answered, "But I am not. If she is dead, I will buy him Jon. If she is alive and needs Qyburn, we shall call him. What I do care about is that I asked you to check on him before I went downstairs. You have not done so. If I had not needed to get another adrenaline shot for my friend, I wonder if you ever would have checked on Damon? When I give an order, Ramsay, I want it carried through. That is what I am concerned with. Your chance at coming downstairs to join me is declining the longer you sit there, son." Ramsay leaped up and apologized to his father. He took his pet by hand and headed up the stairs. Reek held tight to his Master and knew how much in love he was with him. Because only someone in love could head for that bedroom. Only someone like Reek could still want to be with his Master, with Roose and Damon. Theon really hoped Shireen was still alive. Then wondered if that was cruel of him to wish that. It might be a mercy if she wasn't.


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya punches Joff, causing a ruckus. Petyr has news and the siblings do not like it. A prank is played and Arya is the butt of the joke. However, she discovers a form of escape. For herself and one other in fact.

Arya kept her word to herself. As soon as they all entered the crisp fall air, Arya punched Joff hard on the cheek. Sansa gasped as Joff grabbed his face and shrieked. Jon grabbed Arya around the waist and threw her towards Jojen. "Get her on that foster bus,fast!" he growled, tensing as Joff ran forward. "You little fucking brat! I will kill you, come here, you bitch!" Jon stepped in front of Joff, allowing Jojen to wrestle Arya onto the bus. Her yelling insults back didn't help and Joff attacked Jon. Two seconds later, Joff was back on the ground. This time Sansa stood in front of Joff and yelled at her brother. "Go on the bus! Leave him alone, please!" She sank down to help Joff up and he punched her. Jon came back and began to kick him. Sansa threw herself at Jon, pulling at him, crying out for him to stop. A hand suddenly twisted Jon's hair and yanked backwards. Jon found himself staring upwards into Rattleshirt's angry visage. "A bad start for you today, Jon. I am so glad I volunteered for bus chaperone duty. You and sister will be spending some time with Tormund again." Sansa watched through tears as her brother was roughly dragged away.

Jon and Arya fumed all the way back to the foster home. They went inside and found their brothers running to them. Jon was afraid they will be pulled away for punishment, but it seems Rattleshirt was not ready. He was talking with Petyr and Tormund instead. The three were watching him and his siblings, but what scared Jon was how blank they all looked. As if they did not wish to spook the Stark children. That put his guard up and he warned his sister. Arya listened to Jon then smiled at her little brothers. "I think you should go do your homework now. We don't want to repeat yesterday, do we? Go on and we shall try and visit with you later, okay?" Luckily, this time the boys were more receptive to the idea. They did not wish to tangle with the mean counselor lady. She was already coming towards them, in fact. The boys let themselves be led away by her, but Bran looked back over at his sister. She looked scared and he knew that he and his brother might never see her again. They may never see Jon again. Bran was just old enough to have heard and understood the rumors. He understands that some kids are sold away for working. Bran had a feeling the only sibling he will have left soon is Rickon.

A male counselor yelled from the teen door that it would shut in two minutes. Jon and Arya tried to follow the other kids but Tormund was calling them. "Jon and Arya, both of you won't be heading up there right now. Come here, please."  Petyr watched as the siblings cautiously came closer and he tsk'ed. "I am very sorry to hear about your afternoon fight at school. Disappointing behavior, Jon. So you shall go with Tormund for some counseling. Arya, you will come with me to my office, please." Panic pounded at the two and they stopped coming forward. Arya asked, "Why just me in your office, Mr. Baelish? Jon and I both hit Joff, we should be getting the same punishment. Why are you separating us?"  Tormund and Rattleshirt began to slowly try and walk around the pair. "Boy, you come over here to your nice counselor." Tormund said as he got closer to Jon. Arya sneered at Rattleshirt as he approached saying, "Now Arya, we can discuss this in Mr. Baelish's office. Don't make this harder than it needs to be, lass."

Petyr held up one hand to halt his men, then spoke in a reasonable, calm voice. "Alright then. We shall do this differently. Consider that I am breaking a rule by even doing this, children. I normally separate siblings ahead of time, but I will make this one exception. I hope you both appreciate it. Now if you will both follow me to my office, I will explain why." Jon and Arya held hands tight, they followed Petyr, as the counselors followed behind them. After all of them piled into Petyr's office, he turned and spoke to the siblings. "Arya has been found a new home. I can assure you that it is a very prestigious home. She will want for nothing there. And will continue to attend school with you, Jon." Both siblings knew it was coming and yet it was still a shock. "You..you sold me? To who?" Petyr smiled and said, "Arya, usually the owners come to pick up the child, that is when you find out who it is. However, this is a different case today. Rattleshirt will take you personally to your new home, so you will find out then." Arya began to yell that she would not go and that is when the men struck. Jon was grabbed by Tormund and restrained. Rattleshirt had a hold on Arya and held her while Petyr gave her a shot. Jon screamed and fought against the hold as his sister slumped over.

"Jon! It's only a sedative to calm her, she won't be hurt. Now I believe you have need of some counseling." After Petyr spoke coldly, Tormund began to drag Jon away. When Arya came back to herself, she was in a car, with Rattleshirt. Her hands were in soft restraints, as were her ankles. She was in a seat belt in the front seat of an agency car. Rattleshirt drove up a driveway that Arya recognized. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." she muttered. Her fear had evaporated and was replaced now with confusion. "This is where I am going? Here? I can't decide which of the three would be the worst. Are you sure you have the right directions? Which one is the pervert, or is it all of them?" Rattleshirt gave a laugh and said, "I actually think I will miss you. Had you been around long enough, you would have amused me. Two great girls in less than a week gone. I shall miss Shireen more of course, but oh, you are a firecracker."

Arya stood in the large foyer a few minutes later with only her hands bound now. Staring aghast at her were Tyrion, Jaime and Tywin Lannister. Rattleshirt smiled cheerfully as he announced, "Delivery for Tyrion Lannister!" The dwarf nearly choked to death, while his brother and father started to protest. "I never ordered her! I don't like children in any way...certainly not this way!" Groaning, Jaime was already calling Cersie, who was laughing loud enough for all to hear. Jaime hung up after a moment and said, "She is a gift from our beloved sister to you." Tywin cleared his throat and announced, "She will be brought back right now. This is the last kind of sick rumor we need around here. Send her back to Petyr right now." Then Arya blurted out, "Actually, I would rather stay!" The three men stared at her as if she grew another head. "Well, it is not an option, dear. You need to leave, we have no use for an under aged sex toy." Tyrion snapped, glaring at Rattleshirt, who was chuckling at the whole thing.

Arya sorted and said, "That was not what I meant! I can clean, cook, be a messenger, anything like that. Please, don't send me back there, or they will give me to someone who will use me that way. Please, I beg you, I can be useful."  Tyrion began to consider this and Jaime groaned again. "Oh, come on. Really? One girl is still inappropriate in a house full of men." Arya had an answer for this. "So take one more foster kid to help me with labor. A boy this time, that way it looks legit. I know the perfect one."  Rattleshirt intervened and told her, "Don't offer your brother, girl. Petyr will not agree. Roose Bolton called earlier and asked that Jon be put on hold. In case, he said." Arya had no time to contemplate that horror. If anything it spurred her on further to stay away from the foster home. "No, I will pick someone even better. Podrick is his name. Please Tyrion, save two lousy teens, you can afford it. We cannot afford to stay with Petyr, please!"


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is shocked at the sight of Shireen. Roose makes a decision then allows Shireen to choose her fate. Damon feels guilt. A Bolton family trip is planned.

Shireen wished she were back at the foster home. She even longed for Rattleshirt and Tormund. The paddle, the box and the restraints were better than this pain. Both of those men had raped her many times, used her in so many ways. Even that was gentle compared to this. Damon was kneeling over her, finally his anger has ended. His eyes seemed to clear and that was only because Ramsay was there. Ramsay was talking to Damon while Reek had crawled to Shireen. She watched numbly as Theon checked her pulse. Did she look that bad, that they thought she was dead? Then the pain washed over her again, she felt blood dribble from her mouth. Groaning, she went away again.

"Jesus, Damon! Look at this mess. Reek, go get father, we may need more than just Qyburn for this." Ramsay stood his friend up and shook his head. "Wow. Had I known she would provoke your temper this much, I would have checked sooner. Well, that answers that. Females don't last here long. You gave it a good try though." In a shocked mutter Damon said, "I never meant to hurt her that much. I swear, I just meant for her to learn." Ramsay led him away, took him downstairs to the couch. He looked horrified when Damon actually began to weep a bit. "I never meant to do that to her. I am the worst owner ever." Ramsay gave Reek a desperate look and Reek did what he did best. He crawled to Damon and leaned timidly against him. Reek made sure to keep looking at his Master the whole time. After a moment of rubbing his nose against Damon's knee, a large hand came to rub his hair.

With a bitter laugh, in a voice clogged with tears, Damon said to Ramsay, "I am that pathetic that you actually let your pet comfort me?" Ramsay gave an embarrassed shrug. "Emotions are not my thing, you know that. Listen, you are not the worst owner ever. You just don't have the right pet is all. Girls are too weak and small, too fragile. Jon will be much better for you. He will give just as good of a fight, but you can fight him back harder. I will help you the whole way this time. You'll see. It will be better, I know it." Roose came downstairs a bit later with Qyburn and gave the news. "She has several broken bones. No internal damage we hope. However, I am not sure what to do with her. I am not betting that Petyr will want her back like this. I spoke with her before Qyburn drugged her. Her request was strange, but I am willing to entertain it. Strangely, she asked that I let her call that creature Rattleshirt. I let her speak with him and he is going to buy her from me. At an amazingly low price, but it is a solution at least. He should be here soon for her."

With a hand on Damon's shoulder, Roose said, "Would you like to come with me afterwards to get Jon? I see no reason for you to wait, really. They have the boy all ready. Actually, from what I heard, the boy is in restraints now. Seems he became upset after seeing his sister Arya sold today. Also, he had attacked Joff at school apparently." Ramsay laughed and said he was sorry to have missed that one.  "See? This boy needs someone tough, larger and meaner to handle him. You are meant for that type of pet, Damon. Not a soft little girl." Damon nodded but he was too despondent to care much. He continued to pat Reek's head then looked down at him. "What do you think, little buddy? Think I would do better with Jon?" Reek looked terrified at his Master, then timidly said, "Master and Sir think so. I agree with them." Ramsay did not look upset and Reek shook in relief that his luck was holding today. Theon wanted to yell at Damon. But Reek did not, Reek just wanted to spend more time with his Master. To get back to the nice time again. But Theon was pretty sure it was over now.

Shireen came in and out of it for some time. She remembers the creepy doctor and how she cried when he gave her pain medicine. At one point, Roose had stood over her and she screamed, thinking he was coming to kill her. Roose had soothed her. "Calm down, I won't hurt you. That is over now, no one here will hurt you anymore. It is not safe for you here, Shireen. You are broken up inside, ribs, fingers, toes, your arm, all broken. Qyburn had to give you stitches on some of the whip marks too. So I am sending you away, Shireen." In pure relief, she cried and thanked Roose. Oh, the foster house never sounded so good before! "Problem is...Petyr will not want the medical bills, nor a worker who cannot work. I will have to sell you myself. Perhaps we can install you into a guest room for a few days,while we find someone." That is when she burst out in panic, "Please! Can..can you call Rattleshirt? He likes me, maybe he can buy me. Please, can we call him?"

Now here he was with his smirk, shaking his head. "What a mess, girl. You should consider yourself lucky you are still alive. I told you that you would not last, didn't I?" With a sob, she nodded her head. "Yes, you did. I am so sorry I was rude when I left. Please, Rattleshirt, please don't leave me here. Can't you buy me?" He had already paid Roose for her, but he tormented her for a few minutes. "Oh, fine then. But you will have to live in a small cottage. You lose all the luxuries. Petyr doesn't pay me well enough to be spoiling you. Not that you would ever deserve that anyway." Shireen thanked him pitifully, until he told her to get ready to leave. She struggled, even with pain medication, to get dressed. Damon and Reek came into the room then and Shireen squeaked in terror.

Rattleshirt gave Damon a harsh look and then said, "No reason to panic, girl. Damon won't touch you again, he doesn't understand how to deal with a girl." Damon looked ashamed and handed a bottle of pills and a tube of cream to Rattleshirt. "New face cream, it helps according to Qyburn. These are the pain pills Qyburn says for her to take. And Mr. Bolton wants you to have Qyburn's number. He said he will pay for all medical bills for her. For her injuries." Reek helped Shireen get dressed, then packed her stuff quickly. Only Theon and Roose were present when Rattleshirt carried her out the door. Both shared a look of relief. "You cared about her, Theon. I am sorry she was hurt so badly. Jon will be better for Damon. Now, let us go find the boys. We shall all go and get Jon together."


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund accidentally causes Jon some trauma. To Petyr's upset the Bolton's show unannounced. Reek uses his talents again, impressing Roose and terrifying Petyr.  
> Jon is going to a new home, in the most vulnerable way possible. Roose spares no mercy on Jon's mental state. Damon and Reek are sent to set up special things for the pet. Roose and Ramsay spend some time with Dany. Roose gives Jon a hellish welcome to the family.  
> Warning: real violent triggers in this chapter!!!!!!

Jon thought the box was a living nightmare, how had Arya stood this? Jon had never liked tight spaces, that bitch of a step mother saw to that. Always shoving him into closets and chests when drunk. Sometimes she forgot about him and his father would find him instead. He wouldn't even mention about the urine stench, nor say a word about the bloody, broken fingernails.  Gently, he would carry Jon upstairs, bathe him, sing to him, treat and bandage the fingers. Then he would put his son to bed, spend the next few nights hearing Jon scream in night terrors. Jon screamed himself hoarse, panic sinking with sharp teeth. It became so bad that Jon peed himself then began to throw up. Blessed air, oh space, as Tormund yanked Jon out and laid him on his side. "Breathe boy. You are out. See? No more box, calm down. Pissing and puking in my box. For shame, Jon!"

Tormund watched Jon nearly convulse on the floor and decided punishment was over. He usually could tell which kids could handle the box and which couldn't. But this boy had acted so self assured, so tough, Tormund had no idea the kid was claustrophobic! He knelt down and put a damp washcloth on the boy's head and spoke soothingly. "There now, all better. No more box for Jon, stupid fool. You were not gagged, why didn't you say something before I stuck you in there? You kept trying to bite me, kick me but you never even made a sound. I am a strict man who loves his work Jon. Believe it or not, you are all my favorite students here. All the rebellious ones, all my bad boys and girls! I love to turn you all around, for your own sakes. I know what it waiting for you all...I try and make it easier for you. Learning to obey here is much less painful then where you each go. But Jon, I don't cause terror like this...I am sorry for this. It will be noted on your chart that you have claustrophobia. No more tight spaces, okay? Now, sit up, let's have a sip of water."a

Petyr watched, irritated beyond belief as his worst nightmares, short of police, showed at his door. Yet he quickly ushered all of them inside as fast as he could. There has been that goddamned Tyrell bitch wandering about recently. Thank God, that the youngest Stark boys are stupid and fooled with candy. Otherwise they would never have told Petyr about her talking to them. Asking about siblings. Several times, he spotted her at the high school and trying to speak with the counselors. He was at the point of asking for the Lannisters to try and press on them. However, due to the prank he pulled with Cersie, Tywin was no longer an option. Jaime had come storming in, threatened Petyr's career. Then demanded that Podrick boy for free, the audacity! So now Petyr has a loss to recover which that cunt Cersie thought was hysterical. And after he gave her the Stark girl for such an easy price! Now here they were, all of them, in fact. Oh God, did they want to renege and return Shireen? But why is Theon with them instead of Shireen then? Ramsay would never want to return his pet. And Roose would never give him Damon.

"Come in, why are you at my front door? With that little Tyrell girl sniffing around, I don't need you all here right now. You swore you wouldn't renege Roose...I.." The judge cut him off with a shocking statement. "I have already sold Shireen to a private buyer. For a third of your price, I may add. The man who bought her didn't seem to have much money. But she knew him and I felt it best to move her quickly, quietly." Petyr stared at Roose and said, "Who bought her? Who would want to?" Roose shrugged and said, "A very strange name, one of your counselors here, actually. Damon, what was the name again?" Damon was looking at the rug, still humiliated at himself. He grumbled out, "Rattleshirt bought her." Petyr thought it was a joke at first, then seemed infuriated by it. "Well then, I guess she has a new owner. Funny, I had no idea I paid Rattleshirt enough to buy a slave. In fact, I have to ask myself, how badly did you injure Shireen? Damon, how badly did you hurt her, that even Rattleshirt was willing to buy her, to save her from you?"

Damon looked ready to cry now and stared hard at his feet. So he missed the rolling of Roose's eyes at Petyr and Ramasy's malice. "Stop it, Petyr. She is no concern of yours anymore, neither is Damon. We are here for Jon." Petyr shook his head and said, "I wished you had called first. Jon was upset over his sister being sold today. He was taken by Tormund to the box." Damon had spent quite a bit of time in the box himself and shivered a bit. It was terrible, given his size they never left him there long. Hard to breathe for someone so big. But even his small time there, it was worse than Tormund's fucking paddle and jokes. Theon had never experienced the box while there. Petyr and Tormund knew of the cage at his father's house. Both had agreed that seeing his mother in the cage was bad enough. They would not scar the boy permanently by sticking him in the box. So Petyr was truly taken aback when Theon gasped and turned pale.

All of them stared at Reek who was trying to not shriek at Petyr. Ramsay had never seen this of Reek before and was more curious than annoyed. "What is it, pet?" Then Ramsay grew angry at a sudden thought and glared at Petyr. "Did you ever put my Reek in that box?" Shaking his head along with Theon, Petyr said, "No, never. We knew about the fear of being caged with him." Reek timidly touched Ramsay's shirt and whispered, "Master, please, may I speak?" Ramsay nodded, wrapping an arm around Reek and glaring at Petyr still. "Jon is claustrophobic, he can't even stand close to the closets in art class." Petyr turned pale and ran for the counselor hall. Ramsay and Damon grinned at each other and followed after him. Roose looked down at Theon and put a hand on the bony shoulder. "Good job Theon. Your quick study of folks is helping Jon right now. And your quick handling of Shireen today saved her life. Had she tried to escape, we would have had to kill her. I am glad that you have this ability, it will come in very handy. Now, let us catch up with the others." 

By the time Petyr found them, Tormund has cleaned up Jon. The boy was too pale, his breathing was still too fast, eyes wide with terror. "He never told me Petyr, I swear it. I had no idea till he started throwing up and pissing on himself. They all scream in there, you know that!" The others simply followed the bellowing voice and entered the first aid room. Damon saw his new pet, laying on a cot, in a panic like Reek has. Smiling, suddenly Damon felt much better. This is something he does know, how to deal with panicked pets. He learned it from Ramsay, so he felt confident trying it now. Pushing past the counselor he remembers and hates, Damon stood over Jon. The eyes did not register him, until Damon put large hands on him. Putting Jon's face between his hands, Damon spoke in a very soothing clear rumble. "Jon, look at me. Hey, you know me, don't you? Come on, there you are! Good, look at me. Who am I, Jon? You know me, right?"

After a minute of staring up at this hulking figure smiling at him, Jon stammered out, "Damon. From school. I know you." Nodding, Damon spoke again, but Jon was regaining himself. That meant he heard the condescending tone this time. He was being talked to like a scared animal. Like a pet. No..oh no, no way in hell!  "Good job, Jon! That is right, Damon from school. And I am here to help you out, Jon. I am going to make sure that Tormund never puts you in that box again." Jon stiffened at the words, hearing the threat and peered over Damon's shoulder. There stood Roose and Ramsay Bolton. Cuddled into Ramsay's side was Theon, looking less like himself than ever. Eyes darting back to Damon, Jon said cautiously, "You bought Shireen." Damon looked upset for a second then nodded. "Yes, it did not work out. Don't worry, she is alive. Has a new owner in fact, one she picked out herself, in fact."

Damon looked happy again and let go of Jon's face. One hand rested on Jon's chest, the other patted his cheek. "And now I have a new pet. You." Damon's hand on Jon's chest was the only thing pinning him down then. Jon's curses were loud, he thrashed and kicked. Jon's fist came up and connected with Damon's face, who never even flinched. Suddenly many arms were on him and then the sting of Petyr's damn needle. Jon's world went gray and for awhile he was in a living horror. He could hear voices fading in and out. Felt himself restrained and carried outside. There was a second of true screaming hysteria when he was put into a trunk, but he went away again. The next time Jon came back, he was being carried again. Downstairs, somewhere where a woman screamed. Then the world went away one last time. When it came back, Jon would have given anything to fade away again.

His eyes opened and Jon scanned this room. First he focused on faces, identities came next. Roose was moving behind him and that is when Jon discovered he could not move. He was in a chair, head, wrists and ankles tethered. In front of Jon stood Damon and Ramsay. "Do not panic again, Jon. It is not a box and this basement is plenty wide enough. Just stay calm for me and I won't put you in Reek's cage." At the mention of a cage, Jon heard a whimper and found the source of it. His eyes tracked downwards and found Theon kneeling at Ramsay's leg. Clutching his Master's leg, Theon looked terrified. Jon tried to speak and found he could not. He bit hard on the ball gag in his mouth and moaned. Casting his gaze about again, he saw something that made him scream against the gag. Roose leaned towards Jon's ear and whispered. "I see you are reacting to my visitor. She doesn't look as good as you remember, I am sure."

Jon stared at what remained of his art teacher. Ms.Targaryen was skinless on her right arm and leg, on her left breast. Her mouth was covered in crusted blood, face swollen, her limbs broken twisted. Hung from a meat hook, her feet barely touching ground. Jon noted with frozen horror that she was missing most of her toes as well. "Now Jon, this is her own fault, really. She could have stayed out of our business. The woman came to my home, threatened and hurt my son. Was going to even call the police on Ramsay. Thank goodness that Theon knocked her out and saved us all. He is my son's loyal little pet. And you shall be Damon's. One happy family. Before you decide to become too defiant, consider something. Consider if this young woman were say, your sister? Sansa or Arya, both would be such a delight to play with. So while I allow my son some playtime with my prey, you will watch. And as you look, remember that upstairs is a Master with a cage. If that doesn't help calm your temper, then remember how I can do this to your sisters."

Roose stared up at Damon and said, "I will not touch him at all. He will watch only. But you will take Theon upstairs now. This is private time for my son and I. Surely, you understand that, Damon. When Jon is ready, when I feel he has seen enough, I will let you know. Meanwhile, Theon can help you set up your room for your new pet. Besides, Theon is already weeping, this is too much for him." Ramsay lifted his pet up off his leg. "There, there, Reek. I know it is scary for you. Such a good little pet,even if you are my little coward." The teasing tone was light and it helped make his pet smile. Reek put his face into Ramsay's neck and whispered, "A coward, Master. Your coward?" Ramsay laughed and gave his pet a harsh biting kiss. Then licked up the blood droplets and gave Reek a shove towards Damon. "Go on, little Reek. Go help Damon upstairs." Jon watched the exchange with horror and thought, I will never be that. Then he looked back at Ms.Targaryen and thought, but my sisters cannot be that.

The teacher convulsed when given a shot by Ramsay, directed by Roose. Her mouth frothed and her flayed limbs jerked. Then as she came clear, the screams tore from her throat, Jon screamed with her. He watched as Roose handed Ramsay a flaying knife. Then he cried as father guided son's hand lovingly, teaching him to remove long layers of skin. Slowly they took all the skin of her stomach. As Ramsay started to rub his face on the exposed twitching meat of her, Jon heaved. Roose was there quickly, releasing the gag and head restraint. His cold impersonal hands guided Jon's head over a steel bowl. After Jon stopped vomiting Roose gave him a sip of water. "Tell me by nodding that you understand not to talk. If you promise to not speak once, I will leave the gag out." Jon nodded weakly and Roose smirked. "Good boy. One more thing, Jon. You will keep watching what we do. Don't shut your eyes or turn your head away except to puke. If you do, I will use these to keep your pretty eyes open."

Jon stared at the ocular torture device and nodded again quickly. He never took his eyes away from the Boltons, except to vomit. That happened a few more times. When Ramsay put a cattle prod inside of the teacher's backside and electrocuted her. That almost stopped her heart and Roose had to let the woman take a small break. He gave her an IV of fluids and that seemed to bring her around more. As soon as she was able to scream they started up again. Jon had to gag again when Roose helped Ramsay flay one ear. He was very patient and gave soft directions on how to flay such a small delicate piece. The last time Jon threw up, right before he passed out. Ramsay had been pressing into her, his mouth kissing her as she screamed. That is when Roose pressed against Ramsay and began to touch him. Both were naked and bloody already, now their cocks have become too hard for them.

Ramsay shivered as his father guided his cock into the woman. Roose pulled the woman's long legs around them both. Then he entered his own son in one brutal thrust, causing Ramsay to cry out. As hideous as this was, it did not cause Jon to throw up. What came next did. Roose fucked his son hard, in turn Ramsay did the same to the teacher. It seemed that the pain of his father's rape was only making Ramsay more hot. He was panting and making beastly sounds as he savagely fucked his bloody victim. Then Roose handed Ramsay a small knife. What did Jon in, was Ramsay taking it to her eye. Slowly and very carefully, Ramsay started to take her eyes out. The whole time, Roose talked softly his son, encouraging him. His thrusts became calmer, more measured out as to not jar Ramsay's hand. Ramsay was now moving inside Dany as if she were a precious lover. So gently, his cock and blade worked in her.

Dany screamed and her whole body shook. Roose spoke to his son, while watching the woman thrash in agony. "That's it. Carefully now, son. Good, now the second eye. Just like that, yes, I knew you could learn. Oh God, Ramsay!" Roose cried out suddenly, startlingly loud as he came harder than he can remember. He surged against his son, his arms clenched around the boy tight. His head was thrown back and his son made a small whimper of "Daddy." This only caused Roose to remain hard and begin to ram into Ramsay again. He was recalling a time when Ramsay had been new to him. Just after his older son's funeral, Roose had been so angry with this boy. He had beaten the boy, but then that night...Roose had too much to drink and forced himself on Ramsay. The feeling of his son's tight hole, the knowledge that it was his own boy. It was amazing and when he thrust so hard into him, the whisper came. A tiny desperate, "Daddy" and Roose had come this hard then too. It was something that even his whores could not give him.

Roose had never used Ramsay that way again. Just his mouth, that he used freely and shared with Robert. Hell, they did the same with Joff and thought nothing of it. But Roose had felt to rape Ramsay again would offer more issues with the boy than good. To finally have this again, and the boy was just as tight and hot. Roose amazed himself as he felt himself peaking again. This time as his son whimpered that word, Ramsay did not sound just terrified. This time he also sounded filled with lust. "Come on, son...Come with Daddy then...This one time, son...just this once. Good Ramsay, such a good boy, yes." His father shuddering to another orgasm behind him as the bloody woman began another seizure. It was enough and Ramsay uttered a high pitched scream. His orgasm was intense and it felt as good as it did with Reek. Father and son came hard, Dany seized and Jon fainted.


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, small town Friday nights....always pleasures, secrets and pains to be had.  
> Rattleshirt tends to Shireen. Arya and Podrick are introduced to their new home by Tyrion and Tywin. Cersie is very angry about Joff's beatdown and tries to get some revenge. Damon and Reek get things ready for Jon.

Rattleshirt was not known as a compassionate man. Adults would say he is a hard worker, a bit strict on the kids perhaps but not overly sadistic. The kids would say that Rattleshirt was a sadistic asshole that lived to find reasons to punish them. Tormund would admit that Rattleshirt was as deranged as himself, but just as committed to getting these kids to face what would be coming. He had some empathy for what these teens would be facing and trained them for it. Petyr Baelish would say Rattleshirt was a loyal employee. None of them would ever have viewed Rattleshirt as compassionate. So why did he just make himself broke for this little bitch who spent years finding ways to disobey and smart mouth him? Petyr had known the little girl as submissive and blank. But the counselors saw the sneaky way she got away with things. How she would find ways to get around all the rules, using her guise as working for Petyr to do it. Many times, Rattleshirt had caught her outdoors when she should not be. Bringing it to the boss did no good, Baelish would snap that she was no concern. He only found worth in her quiet work for the foster home.

And oh, was she clever! Staying blank and doll like when he or Tormund would start on her. Tormund would not allow any physical abuse to her as long as she gave in. In fact, once when Rattleshirt hit her just to make her give emotion, Tormund stopped him. After all, she never tried to stop their advances, used all her training from the former owners to please them. Only Rattleshirt had the urge to rip away her facade but never had the chance. He had found himself pissed that Petyr had sold her again. Then he felt fear when Tormund told him that Petyr meant for the Boltons to dispose of her if she broke. He is not a compassionate man, but when he got the call from Roose Bolton, he leaps for the phone. When Shireen's shaky voice begged him to save her, he tells her he will be there soon. The sight of her all bruised and broken was too much. It took all Rattleshirt had not to beat that boy half to death. It took even more for Rattleshirt to not offer sympathy to Shireen.

No, he is not compassionate, which is why his bed is full of this girl and her terror. He feeds her soup and pain medication. Listens to her beg for him to not let the Boltons or Petyr kill her. Lets her tell him how she was willing to do anything if he would just keep her safe. He has no idea why he saved her except that she called him for help. Rattleshirt lives alone in a small house and it would be nice to have company. It will be good to have a pet of his own. He will finally have the time to kill of this facade of hers and mold her into what he wants. So Rattleshirt promises Shireen safety and then in the same breath tells her he is not a compassionate man. Tearfully, the girl clings to him and offers to please him if he wants it. With a huff of impatience, Rattleshirt calls her a moron and tells her she is not in any condition for that yet. He leaves the room before he remembers that he is not a compassionate man.

Arya had understood that her own family had wealth. They never wanted for anything that involved money. She had lived in a large home with many luxuries. Yet this house was far grander than hers was, grander than even Cersie's house was. Because Arya had been here before, it did not really overwhelm her, neither did the three men in it. She has known them all her life. She had been in their home on holidays and public events in the past. Her father had spent much time here himself. As a child Arya had been amused by Tyrion's looks and his joking demeanor. She thought Jaime spent entirely too much time loving himself and Tywin was a stick in the mud. Her feelings about the three of them have not changed. She was sure that none of them would hurt her though. Podrick on the other hand, came from a poor home. With parents that had abandoned him to the system when they could not care for him.

He stared goggle eyed at everything and seemed utterly terrified. Tywin's stern demeanor did not help. He sat the two fosters down and gave a very long list of things the two may never do wrong. Then he gave a list of the many chores he will make sure they have. He then explained he also expected excellent grades from them as well as impeccable behavior. When Arya rudely cut in to say, "Excuse me, but Tyrion bought and paid for us. Not you. It is only him that we must obey, really." Podrick nearly had a heart attack right there. Tywin bristled but Tyrion laughed and agreed. "Oh, they will be fine father. Besides, the girl is right. It was my money, not yours. I used my inheritance from mother, not any of your fortune." Tywin informed them all that it was still his home and therefore as long as they were under his roof....Podrick listened as if there would be a quiz on this, Arya yawned and Tyrion simply got more wine. Then he muttered that it would be a long night.

Cersie was livid. Her son's poor face was bruised thanks to that wretched girl. Oh, how she longed to scratch that little brat's face. Instead, she slapped Sansa hard enough to bruise her face like her poor Joff's. The girl had tried to say that she defended him but Cersie knew how those Starks were. Savage and always clinging together against all others. That is what took Sansa away from her influence before, but it will not happen again. Glaring spitefully at Sansa, Cersie suggested that Joff take his pet upstairs and teach her loyalty. But remember, she said lightly to her son, remember not to mark her face or other off limit areas. Even the sounds of Sansa screaming from Joff's room did not soothe her temper.

She called Petyr to complain about Jon, just to be told that he was already sold. When Petyr told her the Boltons took him, she called them. Roose did not answer his phone, neither did Ramsay. Calling Tyrion, she screamed at him about Arya, demanded that he beat his new pet. Tyrion drunkenly thanked Cersie again for her generous gift. Then he laughed and said he would give Arya extra dessert for hitting his repulsive nephew before hanging up. Cersie smashed a vase against the wall and grabbed her coat. She was too angry to think clearly about her actions, very much like her son. Demanded Gregor to drive her to Roose's home. She would make him beat Jon until he begged for mercy. Surely Roose will understand after he hears how the boy hurt her son! When she said that out loud and Gregor rolled his eyes, she turned away from him coldly.

Reek helped Damon fix his room. While Damon repaired his broken door and added a lock, Reek cleaned up all debris. Shireen and Damon had truly wrecked this room and Osha had the night off. Reek scrubbed blood from the rug, swept up shards from broken items and put new sheets on the bed. Then he looked at the bloodstained whip on the ground and whimpered. Damon looked up at the sound and grinned at Reek. "Don't look so scared, I won't use that on you, little buddy. Just use the cloth on the dresser to clean the blood off and put it back on my wall. Good boy, Reek." Hating the feel of the frightening whip, Reek hurried to finish with it. Ramsay has borrowed Damon's whip and used it on Reek before. Only a few times, always in play, never with anger, thank God. It hurt and bled Reek enough when Ramsay used it carefully. He cannot imagine that wielded by Damon in anger.

When the door and room were finished, Damon moved some furniture around. He made a big space right between his bed and the wall. Telling Reek to follow, Damon went into Ramsay's room. When the large boy went to the cage, Reek panicked. Even though he already knew that the cage was not for him this time, he was afraid. He went down on all fours, shivering and pleaded. Calling himself stupid, he still did it. "Please, good Reek." he whimpered and Damon laughed at him. Walking over to the cowering boy, Damon tousled his hair. "Aww, don't freak out on me. You know I am borrowing it for my pet. Jon needs to learn, little buddy. He is not good like you yet. Besides, aren't you happy to have this cage leave the room?" Reek nodded but twisted his hands together still. He watched while Damon lifted the cage. Reek followed as Damon carried it with ease to his room and put it in the space.

Once Damon deemed the room ready, he and Reek went back downstairs. Into the kitchen and Damon started grabbing food. Roose had ordered more than enough for all, so Damon had plenty to choose from. Reek spoke up timidly. "Damon? Jon will need dinner too. Should I fix a plate for you to feed him with?" Nodding, Damon continued to eat. Reek took fries and chicken fingers, things that would be easy to eat. He put them into a Tupperware and set it aside. A few minutes later, the two were in the living room playing a game. Damon was very anxious to enjoy his pet and hoped the Boltons would come up soon. How much longer do they need anyway? By now Jon must be beyond afraid, seeing what they were doing to that teacher. To keep distracted, Damon played Halo with Reek and plied him with questions. Reek did not know much about Jon, just what he observed. "He is not much of a talker, Damon. He is afraid of tight spaces, hates and fears his stepmother. She hurt him a lot according to Arya and Sansa. At least that is what they told me." Reek said timidly.

Ramsay came upstairs a bit later, he was naked and bloody. This made Reek cower and Damon stare. "Bloody hell, Dude! Do you have to come in here like that? Now I want to poke my fucking eyes out." Damon grumbled. "Didn't want to get my clothes messed up. Jon is ready for you now." Damon leaped up and asked, "Finally! Where is he?" Ramsay grinned and said, "Right here at my feet, like a good bitch." Kicking gently at the shuddering boy at his feet, Ramsay asked, "Not ready to be anything but a good boy right now, are you Jon?" The kneeling wolf shook his head and kept looking at the ground. "Don't get your hopes up Damon. He will get his gumption back soon enough. I am pretty sure he will never try to tell or escape though, will you, Jon?" Ramsay's voice was razor sharp and Jon shivered under it. In a very quiet voice, he responded. "No. I won't tell, I won't run away, I swear it." "See, Damon? But this boy is a fighter, a wild wolf pup and will remember it soon enough. Don't let him fool you, he will have some rest and then be back to his usual self. Then the training really starts."

"I need to go shower this blood off now. Reek can stay to help you out, Damon. Just in case you need an extra pair of hands. But I warn you now, Damon, if your wolf hurts or scares my pet in any way..." Ramsay went upstairs to shower and Damon went to see his new pet. Before Damon could do more than tower over his pet, the doorbell rang. "Reek, go see who is at the door." He growled impatiently, but then Reek timidly reminded that he was not allowed to answer the door. Cursing, Damon grabbed Jon by the hair and yanked his head back to look in his eyes. "You will stay right here and not move. Understand me?" Jon whispered yes and looked cowed enough. He had seen too much tonight, Jon was not ready for anymore fighting. Damon went to the door and stared at a furious Cersie Lannister. Shoving past the hulk, she entered the foyer and saw Reek peering from the hall. Pointing at the timid boy, she hissed, "You there! Where is Roose, you get him right now! I heard he owns Jon now. Well, either he hurts Jon or I do, right now!"

Damon stepped in Cersie's way again and said, "Then you want to talk with me. I own Jon, he is my new pet." Glaring at Damon she snapped, "Then you will get that wretched boy and whip him until he has no skin. Or I shall do it myself! He dared to kick and punch my son!" Damon grinned and said, "I don't think so, Mrs.B. Jon only attacks when provoked. I cannot help it if Joff provoked him. Plus he wasn't my pet then, so I cannot punish him for it. Wouldn't be fair, you know." Cersie had too much anger and had too many drinks earlier. Her hand flew and cracked against Damon's face. Reek gasped and that made Cersie look in that direction. She saw just past Theon and there, cowering against the wall, was Jon. "You little bastard!" She shrieked and lunged. This caused Reek to jump, Damon to grab at her and Jon to run into the kitchen.

Thus went a Friday night in a quiet little town.


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek gives advice to Jon. Jon decides he cannot fight this one night. He is simply overwhelmed and submits. Roose gives Cersie a one time offer that she is too afraid not to take him up on. Damon names and claims his pet. Jon faces a nightmare and finds salvation through his Master.

Jon knew logically the blonde woman was Cersie Lannister, formerly Baratheon. He knew that she was Joff's mother and that she could not really hurt him. However, his tired and mentally tormented mind just saw a blonde woman screaming for revenge and it got mixed up in his head. That she might be Dany taking revenge for watching, or Cat taking revenge for Jon living. Either way it was beyond his mental capacity to deal with right now and he ran. Jon was not trying to escape the house, he would never put his sisters in jeopardy that way. But he ran away from Cersie, straight into the kitchen. As he skidded under the table, not sure where else to go, he saw Roose Bolton come up from the basement. Roose looked towards the commotion from the hallway but then saw Jon under the table.

In a high pitched voice he did not recognize as his own, Jon yelled. "I am not running away! I swear it, please, Mr. Bolton! I am just hiding from her! Not trying to escape, I promised, I meant it!" Overwhelmed, Jon began to feel tears form and he struggled to hide them. Roose pinned Jon with a stern look and said, "I should hope you learned better than to run away. Stay under there until your Master comes for you." Jon nodded, but Roose was already heading towards the hallway. A thin figure almost crashed into him, it was Theon, freaked out and looking for Roose. "Sir! Please, Cersie is trying to hurt Damon and Jon, please, Sir! Master is upstairs, Jon has run somewhere to hide!" Sighing, Roose grabbed a hold of Theon and gave a small shake. "Hush now, Theon. Go into the kitchen and stay with Jon. I will handle this."

Just in case, Roose wasn't irritated enough to find the pets distressed, here was more chaos. Before he could even get Cersie off of Damon, who held but did not hurt her, Ramsay showed. In only a pair of jeans, soaking wet, he ran down the stairs. He had gotten out of the shower, then heard a female shriek. For one crazy hideous moment, Ramsay thought the art teacher was free. Was somehow capable of that dragon fetish she carried around, trying to eat his Reek. Shaking his head to kill of such wild thoughts, he had come to see. Glaring at Cersie, Ramsay opened his mouth. Roose cut him off by yelling, "Ramsay, the pets are in the kitchen. They are fine." Damon held tight, already having deep scratches from her claws. "Sir, she is mad because Jon hurt Joff at school. Long before I got him, so why would I punish him for it? It would serve no purpose." Roose nodded approvingly at Damon. "That is right, a new owner must be fair if he wants his pet to be loyal. Besides he was punished as soon as they got to the shelter. When Arya was taken away, Jon ended up in a little box. Scared him so bad that he wet himself and vomited, crying, screaming like a babe. Does that ease you at least a little? To know we had to sedate him just to get him here, because he was so terrified? He is broken, he is cowed and I can assure he that he suffers."

"Not nearly enough as I did not see it happen myself." She hissed but has stopped struggling. "Oh, let me go, you damned troll! I won't hurt you anymore, little boy." Damon snorted and muttered, "Which is it? Damned troll or little boy, I can't be both." He gave her a shove that sent her reeling and walked to stand with Ramsay. Together they watched as Roose grabbed Cersei's arm hard enough to make her cry out. Her eyes showed the bitter regret that made her give him that sound. "Listen to me very carefully, bitch. Tonight is not a very safe night for women here...and it is most certainly not safe for any whores. Say what you might about Robert, that he was a drunk that gave you a heavy fist. But the one thing he did do right most of all...was to keep you from making such stupid fucking mistakes like this! He kept you alive more ways than one. Out of respect for my dead best friend, I will forgive it this one time only." Cersie's face was like chalk now, his deadly gaze finally getting through her drunken anger. "Joff will not touch Jon in revenge and neither will you. I can personally promise that Jon will always treat you son with respect. If he ever does not act the most submissive polite pet around Joff, that Damon will whip the flesh off him. Good enough, dear?"

Roose's soft voice was the same as when he had flayed her thighs. Cersie could feel that lust was building in him, and it scared her too much. "Yes, thank you, Roose. I am sorry that I came here. Gregor is just outside, waiting for me." Her voice was a mix of warning and pleading which amused all three males. Nodding, Roose said very kindly, "Walk very slowly and calmly out of the door, right now, Cersie. Do not run or I cannot guarantee what will happen."  Cersie's eyes flashed with smothered panic and she turned to move very slowly. All three pairs of eyes, watched her every move. And all had yearning, hoping she would actually be dumb enough to run. 

Reek had gone into the kitchen and saw Jon under the table. The boy was on the edge of panic, muttering, "I did not run." He was backing up as he shook his head. This would never do, it would look to Damon like he was avoiding him. Dammit, Reek was always swearing to never help, yet he always does. Bending down, Reek looked straight at Jon. It hurt to look into eyes other than Ramsay's but he was resolute. "Jon, listen to me carefully. When Damon comes in, go cowering down. Chest at the floor, let him see your fear, but let him see that you are not fighting tonight. That you have chosen to submit, even if just for one night." Smothering a sob, Jon heard the needed advice. He hated this, hated it so much, but Theon is right. Jon has no fight left, too much fear and horror to deal with. Grovel and beg, but as Theon said, it can be just this one night. He has his pride still and will show it tomorrow. But not tonight and he nodded his thanks to Theon.

As Ramsay and Damon came into the kitchen, Reek timidly went to his Master's arms. Jon gave a whimpering sob and bent low. His chest brushed against the linoleum and thankfully, his hair covered his face. The humiliation made his skin turn red, but he had no courage left tonight. Theon had been right and Damon spoke with that condescending voice he had earlier. "I forgive you for running out here, Jon. I can see you are very scared, that you simply ran from that harpy. You would never dare run from me, would you?" Jon shook his head, thinking over and over, one night. Just this one night and he will never agree meekly again. "Good. You were so cute, scampering out here like a terrified little puppy. Oh, wait! Jon that can be your new name. Puppy. What do you think, Ramsay?" With a delighted grin, the sadist clutching the broken Theon agreed.

"I want to hear you say it, boy. Say, My name is Puppy, Master." Damon's voice was lower, almost a warning growl. Jon cursed his tired mental state, flinching in fear at the tone. "I..My name is Puppy, Master." His voice was almost a mere sound through gritted teeth. Damon threw a glance at Ramsay who gave a small nod. It counseled Damon that the words were said, it was enough for a first time. No mercy, but fair when possible, Roose and Ramsay had told him. So Damon simply cooed in a condescending voice, "Good Puppy. Now crawl over here to my boots, show me you are trying to learn." Jon began to crawl forward thankful that his hair hid his grimace. It stung to lower himself like an animal. How in the world did Theon stand it? In fact, did Theon even remember his name is not really Reek?

Jon choked on his anger and panic, struggled to stay low before Damon. Ramsay smirked along with Damon at the boy. It was painfully obvious that he was fighting his own stubborn pride to do this. That Jon was simply too traumatized and weak to do otherwise. But there was plenty of time to break that out of him. Right now it was important to just establish immediate ownership. Let the pet know from the start what to expect. To show that any mercy or human privilege had to be earned. "I am proud of you, Puppy. Very good listener. Now, are you hungry?  I will give you a doggie dish with some chicken if you are." Jon nearly growled at the sound of a cheerful owner of a true dog. At the same time, his stomach turned queasy remembering his teacher. Weakly, he spoke. "Please, no, I cannot eat. What I saw...I cannot eat. I am sorry."

Damon was a tad disgruntled by that, not at Jon but at the Boltons. He had wanted to hand feed his pet in exchange for submissive touching. Well, always time for that later, but if his pet was too traumatized...Luckily, Ramsay saw Damon's anxiety and irritation. "Damon, he is just sick to his stomach. Not used to seeing flaying, no one is the first time. You did not eat for two days the first time Skinner showed you, told me so yourself. Of course he isn't hungry yet. Just try again at breakfast." Shrugging, but accepting the reasonable answer, Damon moved on. "Fine then, pet. Why don't you crawl nicely behind me upstairs to my room. I will not need to hurt you, if you obey everything I say." Ramsay's eyes and Damon's voice told Jon that neither thought he would fully obey. Theon's eyes only flickered to him for a mere half second. But his eyes screamed for Jon to really try.

Jon hesitantly crawled after Damon, only moving slightly faster when he passed Roose Bolton. "Is everything ready for your pet up there, boy?" asked Roose casually, leaning on the bannister. "Yes, Sir, fixed the door and added a lock. Inside is all cleaned up too, plenty of room, safe too." Roose gave a sharp nod and walked away. "Come on, Puppy. Follow Master." Oh, Jon despised that condescending, sugary sweet tone. It was a bully forcing a smarter student into degradation. Worse than that, this kid barely older then himself was trying to really treat him like an animal. Puppy? That name is designed to humiliate and make him feel less than human. To pinpoint weakness, even cowardice. Yet, flashes of the basement went through Jon's head and it made him moan softly. He continued to meekly go into the bedroom.

He stayed on all fours, head down still as he heard Damon shut and lock the door. Jon tried hard to stop shaking, to not panic now. "Okay, Puppy. This is where you will live and sleep with your Master. Go ahead, you may lift your head and look around." The sadistic cheeriness in Damon's voice should have warned him that something was coming. But Damon had promised not to hurt Jon if he was good. And Jon had been good, dammit! But this type of hurt was not physical at all. It was all consuming blades of terror slicing through Jon's psyche as he stared at the cage. His eyes went wide and Jon just stopped breathing, nearly convulsing. Instantly, expecting this, Damon knelt down. He pulled the hysterical boy onto his lap, against him tightly. Then began to slowly rock back and forth, using a cooing voice.

"There, there, I know it scares you, Puppy. You are not in there right now, though. You are just in your Master's arms, all safe. Relax, no cage time yet, I promise, Puppy. If you come back to your Master, look at me right now, then no cage for awhile. There you are, very good boy. I am so proud of you for obeying me. Now see? In my lap, not in a cage, right, pet?" Jon nodded jerkily, he was not even embarrassed about his tears. He was beyond cowed, shaking horribly. When Damon hugged the boy, he did not resist at all. Smirking in delight that his tactics are working. Not even begrudging that these are tactics he had to hear from the Boltons. Jon sobbed and thanked Damon. His voice did not catch on the word Master this time. Better and better, Damon thought. Now time to claim his pet, to let Jon know it was real. He was no more than Damon's plaything.

His pet would be too tired and scared to really resist. So Damon began to run his large hands over the shivering Puppy. "Hush now, you are doing so well. You really are and I won't hurt you if you can behave. I want to you raise your head a very tiny bit and look over my shoulder. At the wall, yes, you see all those whips and things, don't you? I am very good with a whip, little Puppy of mine. If you are bad, I will get my most painful whip and use it on you. Don't think I will even hesitate, pet. So stay still and quiet for me, don't make Master have to hurt you. There is a submissive pet." With every word, Jon went between icy terror and the need to beg for mercy. He wanted to give in, not to hurt or be taunted for it. When Damon saw this breaking down that he needed, he relented with words and threats.

"Good boy, I can see you are trying your best. That you wish to behave for me, don't you?" Jon nodded desperately, afraid to hear the fear in his own voice. "You are going to get undressed and lay on my bed for me. Right now, like a good Puppy. Do it now, pet." The voice was hard now, it was not asking, it was commanding and promised dire threat. It was the growl of a monster that only needs a small reason to come out and attack. So Jon stood up very slowly and began to take off his clothing. He wanted so badly to beg and several times he started to, but cut himself off. "Wise decision, pet. Now get on the bed, Puppy." Stiffly, Jon climbed onto the bed and sat there. "Lay down, on your back for now is fine." Damon removed his own clothes leering at Jon's body. Swallowing hard, Jon's hands tried to hide his cock. "No! Move those hands right now to your sides! Never hide yourself from your Master! The only reason I am not whipping you is because you did not know the rule. Now you do, if you ever do that again, I will get the whip. Do you understand, Puppy?" 

"Yes, yes, I am sorry Master. I really am, please. I won't do it again." Jon blurted out, putting fists to either side of his tense body. His weak whimpering horrified him but Jon felt so helpless and small. Damon had always been much bigger, but now he seemed large enough to crush him. Smother Jon to death and he whimpered again. "Aww..poor little Puppy. Are you very scared of your Master?" The voice was softer now and urging of the truth. So with a sense of total loss Jon nodded and whined, "Yes Master. I am very scared of you. Please don't hurt me, please?" He was afraid that Damon would be mad about the begging. Yet instead, his Master's eyes seemed to warm up a bit and he gave a wide smile. "Good, truthful Puppy. As long as you do everything I say, I won't need to hurt my pet. Be good for me now." Jon cried but he did not move as Damon's body covered his own.  He let Damon's tongue force its way past his lips.

When Damon sunk large teeth into Jon's neck, he wailed but did not do more than writhe. When Damon whispered into Jon's ear, he watched the whips from over the broad shoulder. "Little Puppy. This first time I fuck you will hurt badly. It is okay for you to scream, cry and beg if you want to. I would like it in fact, I want to always know what my pet is feeling. This first time I will go in dry and rape you very hard. You need to learn right away that I have claimed you for always. After this time, if you are behaving, I will use lube and will not be so hard on you." Jon panicked at that and began to plead. "No, wait, Master, please!" It was already too late and he was tearing, oh, it hurt! He had no comparison for this kind of pain and he screamed. Damon pulled his legs over his shoulder and thrust brutally. Each scream and shriek for mercy, drove him faster. Harsher and he was growling like a deranged beast. Jon shut his eyes until Damon gave him a sharp command. "Open those eyes, Puppy! I want you to watch your Master fuck his little bitch. You need to understand who you belong to now." 

By the time Damon had roared in pleasure and spent himself in his pet, Jon knew. He sobbed and allowed Damon to pull him onto the large chest after. Just for tonight, it is just tonight that I had to do this. Jon lied to himself and knew it. He cried and hatefully allowed his Master to soothe him. "You have pleased me, Puppy. Such a very obedient boy you are. So I will give you a small reward for doing so well on your first night here. Instead of locking you in the cage with a dark blanket over the bars.." Just that part alone had Jon beginning to panic, but Damon hushed him. Then Damon slid a large hand down the trembling back. "You are going to have to listen, pet. Since you have behaved, I will allow you to sleep easier. You may keep the cage door open and keep your head out." Jon began to try and stammer about his fear but to no avail. 

In a very reasonable and understanding tone, Damon spoke. "I know this, Puppy. Tiny spaces are very frightening for you. But untrained puppies belong in crates while they learn, pet. Once you have started to prove how trained you are. Then I will start to allow you to stay out of the crate at night, or when alone. But you have to earn that, Puppy. I am very generous letting you keep the door open and your head out. If you can start by doing that, it is the first step to being trained." Jon nodded in misery and terror. He couldn't bear it locked and covered, this was his only option. He did not resist when Damon carried him to the cage, just shook and clung to him. Damon understood the panic and showed some mercy. He shoved Jon inside fast, then pulled Jon's head out gently. As the boy howled and dry heaved for a moment, Damon soothed. "It is alright. Your head is still out, Puppy. Calm down, it is open, see? Nod when you are hearing me, Puppy."

Damon lay in the front of the cage while his terrified pet mewled. It took a half hour before he could fully calm Jon down. Finally, the boy lay still, breathing deeply, his eyes wide and bruised with shock. Then the adrenaline began to leave and Jon fell asleep. Only then did Damon get up and go to bed.


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a pleasant end to fall. A nice Saturday with good weather and everyone bustles about. The foster care home is full of playing children and annoyed adults.  
> Cersie is drinking something that isn't just orange juice. Joff is being spiteful, while Sansa keeps her act up in spite of humiliation and pain.  
> Arya and Podrick are having some trouble showing the Lannisters their talents. Tyrion muses.

It was a lovely weather Saturday, air was crisp, sun shining and the town enjoyed the end of fall. Lawns covered in brilliant colored leaves were being raked. The sound of leaf blowers was almost deafening in some areas. At the foster care several children were piling leaves high then jumping in. Others were actually trying to rake the leaves up to stuff in huge bags. Other kids were on the play-set and more just wandered about. Tormund had declared it an outdoor day. He hated bad weather that allowed almost all the kids that were not on visitation to run wild inside. He always ended up with a sore paddling arm by the end of the day.

Better to let them all outside except for meals. Let them run wild, give them some chores to do if need be. Tormund went to Petyr's office and said, "Rattleshirt called out today. I found a replacement so we are good. Won't be a rough night here anyway. They will be too tired after running around outside all day." Petyr looked irritated and he grinned at him. "Oh, Petyr, are you upset that he bought little Shireen? Poor thing shouldn't have left here in the first place." When his boss turned and gave him a look of shock and affront, Tormund refused to back down. "I have never said a word about what you do here. I discipline, I train and sometimes I even get to actually counsel them! And I understand, on occasion you get a dud. One you cannot sell off. So they work here and that girl worked longer hours than I do."

Tormund slowly walked towards Petyr, both giving each other cold stares. "I would leave at midnight and there she would be. Scrubbing the damned floor like fucking Cinderella. Any hour, there she would be, tending to scared toddlers, carrying files for you. One damned hour a day she got to read or study. Never saw a kid that wanted to be in school so badly as that kid. Do you know there were times that Rattleshirt and I would lie to you about her? I would tell you some chore I gave her to do. When we allowed her to go on the computer to take her home-school courses. I never said a word to you about Shireen. Rattleshirt did not complain to you the night he carried her to her room after one of your damned rentals. We said nothing to you, just called the doctor. We have always been loyal to you, Petyr. We still are, but I will tell you now, do not ever do that again. You gave her to that fucking sadist Bolton because you expected them to kill her. I don't give a fuck about your shit, but if you ever try to murder a kid again...any one of them...if one just disappears..we will talk again."

Petyr finally spoke, his voice as soft as velvet. "Are you threatening me, Tormund? Because right now I am trying to decide whether you and Rattleshirt still have employment." Smiling, the giant leaned against the wall, all friendly. "No, Petyr, it is no threat. It is a stone cold promise. That if you ever kill one of these foster kids, myself and my good buddy Rattleshirt will come for you. As for firing us, that would be very stupid of you. With everything we know about this place? Oh boy, yeah, for our part we will get a few years for sure. But you? How long do you think you will survive in prison? They would never let you back out and that would also take down all your protection. One fell swoop, the Lannisters, the Boltons, so many others, everyone. They would fall like dominoes and who will they really blame? Customers always blame the salesman, Petyr. You would never be safe again." The two stared and challenged.  Petyr gave the tiniest of smiles to his impertinent oaf who actually thinks he knows how to help children. "Fine. I did what I did for my own reasons. It will not be repeated. We shall never discuss this again. I am going to visit Rattleshirt and Shireen. Don't lose any of our children. You know how precious they are to us."

Tormund allowed Petyr to push past him and leave. He knew just how far his can push this weasel and that edge has been reached. Trying to calm himself down, Tormund let his boss get out the front door before he left. Stomping down the hallways, heading for the back doors to see what the kids are up to, he heard a voice. His mind replayed Rattleshirt's voice telling him about Shireen's injuries. Had he known ahead of time what Petyr had planned, would he have saved her? Yes, he would have risked his job, hell, even his life, considering it was the Boltons. But he and Rattleshirt would agree on that, these kids go through enough. Torumund does some dark things, he knows he is damned to hell. Yet there has to be limits somewhere and this was his. If Petyr ever dares to try and kill another kid, Tormund will murder him. Just as he reaches the door, he hears a fight outside. With a gigantic grin, he flings the door open. Ten minutes later, one boy in a box, still screaming like an angry cub. The other one was smaller. Tormund taught him a little humility by spanking him with his pants down over his wide lap. "Stupid boy, I do not abide tantrums here. We will discuss why you and your brother picked a fight after I blister your bottom for you." Rickon screamed his head off the whole time. He had thought his mother had a hand of steel when she spanked. He had thought his father's belt was terrible. He was very wrong.

Sansa moved very carefully, slowly. The morning light swelled against silk tan curtains, then found places to burst through. The elegant home nearly glowed and she moved gracefully. Dressed in an outfit Cersie had liked for her, hair and make up done to perfection. Her necklace that was really a collar was cold on her skin, causing goosebumps. As she sat down next to Joffrey, across from Cersie, the table was being tended by maids. Delicious out of season fruits, omelets and croissants. How elegant it all was, yet no one was fooled enough to think Cersie was really drinking pure orange juice. China cups full of perfectly brewed tea and a lovely fresh flower centerpiece. Cersie had demanded that most meals should be this way. Always dress for meals as if for a formal ceremony. Sansa remembers how this would drive Robert crazy. She had a memory of him all disheveled, staring at his angry wife. "I just worked twelve hours to put away a sociopath. I will show up in my fucking underwear if I wan to at my own dinner table!" That drunken roar always terrified her. She is as glad as they are that he is dead.

Joff filled a plate and dropped it down so it splattered on her dress. "Whoops" His grin told them he was more thrilled than sorry. Sansa calmly stood up and asked to be excused to change. Cersie nodded, still not paying attention to anything but her juice. But Joff roughly shoved her back into the chair. "No, I like you just like this. So wear it this way until I say you can change it." Cersie peered over at them and said to Joff, "Darling, not if you decide to go outside. Even if it's just the gardens, the gardeners are out there. Make sure she changes before being seen outside. Must be careful, my love." Nodding, Joff has refocused off of humiliating Sansa. "Mother, what the hell happened last night? All Gregor said was you went out to speak with Arya and Jon's owners. Did they get hurt badly? What was used on them? Tell me, please, Mother?" Joff's wheedling tone seemed to make Cersie want her juice even more.

"Well, your irritating, disgusting little uncle has no concept of family or loyalty. I buy him this nice present and he treats me like this. He would not, refused to punish the girl for her actions. However, I also spoke with your grandfather who will make Arya apologize on monday at school. If she does not, you tell me right away. I will go over that house and strap her myself then!" Sansa gave no reaction at all, simply ate calmly, eyes down. Giving a sigh, Cersie picked at a croissant. "As for Jon, the Boltons said they could not punish him for something he did before they had him. However, there are two bright spots for us here. Roose said that Jon must apologize to you." When Joff's face twisted in angry injustice, Cersie leaned forward smirking. "Listen carefully son. Roose said that Jon will always act like a submissive, polite pet around you. That if Jon ever even gave you a mean look or word, Roose himself would administer a punishment." Joff smiled back and then picked up the croissant his mother played with. Gently he guided it to her mouth and made her eat some of it. "It won't take much to set Jon off. Oh, I hope to get to see the punishment." Joff remembered the basement quite well. He got hard just thinking of what Jon might go through there. Then Cersie told him of the second bright spot. That Jon had been punished at the foster home for the fight. She went into detail about how terrified Jon had been. That he had puked and urinated like a baby. This made Joff more excited and he whined at his mother. Sansa barely even trembled when they called her to them.

The alarm went off for the second time before Arya and Podrick declared breakfast ready. Tyrion was grinning like a loon, Tywin looked like he ate lemons and Jaime ripped the alarm down. Stiffly, Tywin declared, "Why bother with fire alarms anymore? It is clear that we shall all die of fire long before we ever see breakfast." "Oh, give over. Let them try and show us what they can do. How many children do you know that are willingly doing labor? Plus, that maid you work to death finally gets a morning off. And we all get food eventually. I hope. If not we shall simply have them make sandwiches." Jaime drank his coffee and grimaced. "My God, what did they do? How can coffee be too weak yet too strong all at once?" Tyrion smiled and drank from his mug. "Yes, this mistake, it is so glorious, worst coffee ever. Yet, I am so impressed by how wrong it is, I simply must indulge in it. I feel like I am drinking a contradiction. How can the taste of coffee overwhelm while also being weak as water..a mystery for us to ponder."

Just as Tywin was about to throw his napkin down and storm out, the food came. Arya and Podrick were flushed and sweaty. They each carried platters full of breakfast items. Then they brought some more and stood expectantly. Three men surveyed their first culinary nightmare and had to rely on manners now. Tyrion was the first one to reach for any food. He took a waffle that was burned outside, still raw batter inside. Jaime cleared his throat and put some burnt toast on his plate. Then hunger overtook horror and Jaime added very watery scrambled eggs as well. Tywin unwillingly speared a charred sausage with some difficulty. The bacon was so crisp and overdone that it crumbled when touched. The three men struggled and managed to eat a very small amount of the food. Tyrion smiled at the kids. "Your efforts are appreciated. However, in the judgment of everyone, if you keep cooking, it may kill us all. I really loved your efforts, truly, but you must take some classes from our usual cook. Until then, let's stick with sandwiches and microwave dinners, okay?" Both kids nodded and tiredly began to clean the mess.

The three could hear crashing and yelling as they cleaned. Each was blaming the other for breakfast's disaster and Tyrion found this hysterical. He was already enjoying the life brought into the chilly formal hell he called home. The basement was being renovated so he can live in it. He would rather his own house, away from this hellish family but his father won't allow it. Tywin hates his son, yet keeps him around, almost to taunt himself. He believes this twisted child that killed his wife, is his responsibility. That is all, so Tywin treats Tyrion like what he is. A freak that will always need protection. He refuses to acknowledge how smart or capable his son really is.  When they were younger it was much worse. Jaime was a football player, who never had to study for a second. His grades were given to him as long as he won the games. He always won. Jamie was student president every year because he just smiled nicely. Everyone wanted to be around him. Tyrion loved his brother, his only friend and he could barely see him beyond the adoring fans.

Cersie was the classic popular mean girl. Her grades were awful until her father strapped her for it. Then she seduced smart boys to do all homework and projects for her. She bullied without mercy, many times Tywin had to go the school to defend his daughter's appalling actions. When one of the victims killed herself rather than face Cersie's hurt anymore, it was amazing. Amazing how fast therapists, lawyers and doctors were involved. Tywin spent a good amount of time at the school then. At home Cersie was grounded, oh yes, a very harsh one this time. For taunting a girl to death, she could not use her car or leave the house for a whole two months till it was settled. Luckily, when Cersie was brought before Judge Bolton by the devastated parents of the girl, he was merciful. He sentenced her to four years of therapy. Also she had three months probation and community service. The parents screamed at the Judge and were dragged away by the bailiff.

Yes, Tywin was always there for his children. Every game Jaime had his father was there. If Cersie had trouble, daddy would come running. Tyrion was on the honor roll due to hard work. He was in two plays that his father never attended. Tywin never saw his son shine on the debate team. He never knew that his son won talents shows at school with excellent comedy acts. Tywin never heard his son sing with a clear, emotional deep voice during a musical at school. The only time that his father became involved is when Tyrion was bullied badly. He was shoved into a school locker for three hours. Kids could hear him yelling for help but ignored it. In his panic he had ripped a huge cut through his face. When the janitor opened the locker, Tyrion's face was covered in blood. Panic ensued and an ambulance took the boy to the hospital. His father showed and was dispassionate as always. Tyrion tried to speak lightly past the pain of stitches across his face. "Well, there is a good thing to this scar. Folks will be so repulsed or fascinated by this scar. They won't even notice I am a dwarf then!' Tywin gave a glaciar stare to his son in response to the joke. "Lannisters are not bullied. This does not happen again. See to it, I don't care how. Have your brother speak with the pranksters." His father left and later sent another to bring him home. So Tyrion leaned back in his chair and grinned at his father. "We shall teach them how to cook, don't worry. I have list of chores for them to do today. Dust out that study of yours, Father? Or Jaime's man cave?" Both men stared in horror and declined.

 

 


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough wake up at the Bolton's household. Yet still it is a perfect weather day, the end of fall and some still find ways to enjoy it. short chapter but it will have follow ups later today if i can..

Reek had his face pressed against the new bars on the window. He looked at all the activity beyond, then shut his eyes and enjoyed the crisp air. Before Ramsay brought him down for breakfast, the noise had begun. In fact, poor Reek woke up with a scream that made his Master startle and slap him. The scream was due to the sudden noise of a drill. Ramsay jumped out of the bed and instantly turned his wrath upon the hapless workers. It took all of Ramsay's composure not to push away the ladder at his window. He wanted to make this man turn into a stain on the driveway below. Reek was able to calm his Master by softly begging, "Master, please, he said your father sent him to do this. We can ask Sir at breakfast about this. Master, if you hurt this man, what will Sir do? Please, let me make up for screaming...please?"

So before breakfast, Theon was very glad he was Reek. As Ramsay made him suck him right there, while a worker watched and put bars on the windows. Even brushing his teeth could not erase the bile from humiliation. His Master has done many things, but he never made Reek do things like that. Not in front of others that were not of Ramsay's direct circle. Hell, even the blonde horrors gave him the courtesy of privacy as they molested him. Theon was angry because Reek could not be. Reek was simply sad over it, he thought he meant more to Ramsay than that. He thought his Master loved him, in his own dark ways. But this was beyond inconsiderate, it was as if his Master did not care at all. Theon said nothing and acted as he always did. He would never dare bring up his upset to Ramsay. Trying to appear as if he is not sulking, Reek went to breakfast.

Roose was already at the table, waiting for the boys to all appear. Ramsay and Reek sat down before Roose spoke. A howl from upstairs confirmed that Damon and Jon were up. Sighing, Roose said, "One of you tell them to get downstairs as soon as possible."  Ramsay ran upstairs, knocked on the door and hollered, "Father says come to breakfast now." Damon unlocked and opened the door, looking annoyed. "Ramsay, what the fuck? Jon was doing good, then some ass just started adding bars to the windows! Now the stupid pet thinks I am making the whole place a cage. I need to calm him before we can come downstairs." Ramsay looked over Damon's shoulder amused, saw the terrified wolf was growling. Eyes dilated, he was crouched, ready to leap from the corner. He was as far from the barred windows and cage as possible. With a chuckle, Ramsay shoved past Damon into the room.

Very slowly, Ramsay began to walk closer to Jon, talking softly. "You did not like your new cage? It is Reek's own cage, I was very nice to lend it to you. The bars on the windows are my father's idea. Your Master did not know it was happening. I did not either, it scared my Reek very badly too." By now, Ramsay was only a step away and Jon was listening. Father needs us to all come downstairs. We will eat and he will tell us why he has suddenly gone mad. So here are your choices. You can be shoved back into your cage and eat there, or you can behave. You can follow your Master's instructions and come out of this room. Decide now." Jon had begun to calm, concentrating on the words. Nodding quickly, Jon whispered, "No cage, I will behave." Turning to grin at Damon, Ramsay says for them to hurry.

Roose stared at Theon, he could tell something was wrong. Theon was usually wringing his hands, or sitting like a timid mouse quietly. Today he was silent, unmoving, just staring at the window. Roose asked him if he was feeling alright and Theon just nodded with a quiet Yes Sir. Ramsay came back chuckling and told about Damon's small issue. Which made Ramsay complain to his father about his own startled wake up thanks to the worker. Roose saw from the corner of his eye, Theon's reaction. When Ramsay spoke of this morning's events, the boy seemed to get teary then sullen. Even as Ramsay finished and turned to see his pet, it faded. Yet there was a tiny instance of actual anger on the boy's face that his son missed. Roose wondered at it, but did not say a word of it. He would let the boy have a chance to resolve it on his own.

Damon and Jon showed up, Reek felt sympathy for the new pet. Jon's perfect hair was a perfect mess, his large soulful eyes were darting about. His graceful movements were marred by nervous twitching. But Jon stayed silent and obedient. He sat as he was told, ate when he was told to. His eyes were so far away, Reek wondered if Jon can even find his way back. "Boys, I have decided with so much going on around here, that we need better security. So today bars are added to the windows. A new alarm system is installed and a wrought iron fencing. Also, Locke and some friends will be patrolling every night. And of course the gardeners are working today, it is going to be rather loud around here. Things will be normal again by Monday. I will give out your passwords for the alarms later on today."

Soon as breakfast was over, while Damon and Ramsay chatted, Reek wandered. Only as far as the open window, he pretended he was enjoying a perfect weather day. When Ramsay called to him to bring him more coffee, Theon bit his lip. He wanted to yell at Ramsay, or maybe just say no and cry, but he obeyed. Ramsay simply accepted the coffee and continued his conversation. Damon watched as Reek went back to the window. He wondered how Ramsay could be brilliant with seeing pets' weaknesses...but could not see Reek's upset. The stiff movements, refusing to look at Ramsay. Reek's eyes reflected emotional hurt and the fact that he was willingly away from Ramsay should be a glaring clue. After a moment, Ramsay reached down as if to pet Reek, then noticed how far away he was.

Damon decided to let them figure out their own issues. After all, his new pet was just that, all his and all new. Damon felt like a kid on Christmas and wanted nothing more than to play. Dragging Jon back upstairs, Damon left Reek to solve his own problems. Ramsay stood just behind his pet, then leaned into the thin neck. Lips and teeth moved but Reek stayed still. His little whimper came as always, but it was almost a reflex, Ramsay frowned. "Reek? What is wrong, pet?" Theon had no words that were safe, Reek could never tell Ramsay that he was upset. After a moment, Reek said, "End of fall, Master. My favorite time of year and this is the last of it." He allowed the real problem to become this instead. It was convincing and Ramsay seemed to think on it for a moment. Wrapping arms around his pet, Ramsay announced, "You have been such a good boy, Reek. I think we should celebrate this last fall day then! We shall go outside today. How does that sound, Reek?"

The generousness of this almost killed off Theon instantly. Reek turned and peeked up at his Master. "Really, it is not a game, Master?" He asked timidly, trying not to just throw himself at his Master like a desperate thing. But when Ramsay nodded and whispered, "Yes, foolish creature, maybe even a movie. You have not gotten out much, we can be out the whole day. Does this make you less sad, my Reek? You should be happy for me, pet." Reek threw himself at his Master and hugged. Theon still was upset but he faded some. After all, everyone made mistakes, Reek makes them all the time. Ramsay just did not think it through, maybe this was his way of apologizing. Reek decided that must be it and became calmer. Then got excited, a whole day away from everything! To just hang out with his Master, almost like friends, or a date! Of course Ramsay loved him, as much as Reek loved his Master.

 


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay keeps his word. Petyr visits Rattleshirt and Shireen. Rickon asks the big questions of Tormund and is given answers. Bran asks for nothing and gets a very big response.

Ramsay smiled at how excited his pet was over this trip. It was so cute to see those eyes light up and that smile. This was not the smile Theon had shown. Not that arrogant yet overly charming showing of teeth, this was one that only Ramsay ever sees. It is a little twist of the lips, just enough for his Master to know how delighted he was. Reek trembled worse than ever as Ramsay dressed them both. Laughing softly, Ramsay ignored it and finished getting ready. He knew exactly what his pet was thinking. Reek was caught between elation and the fear of it being a trick, having it all ripped away. Yet, the best part was that Ramsay knows, if he did take this gift away, Reek would never complain of it. He would cry, but then nod, maybe even crawl to his Master to gain comfort. Knowing this, it made it all sweeter for Ramsay to actually gift his pet.

With a gentle kiss on his forehead, Ramsay says, "All day, Reek. I promise, I swear it. You can walk by my side, sit with me, almost like a real boy would. Won't that be fun, pet?" Even in the kindness was that menace, Reek shrank from it. Even as he stuttered out, "Yes Master. But I just want to be your pet, your Reek." Ramsay already was done with the teasing. Ramsay made sure they had their phones and then he raced down the hall. He pounded on Damon's door like a lunatic as Reek slowly followed. Finally, curses and the door ripped open. "WHAT?" Damon yelled, infuriated. Grinning madly, Ramsay spoke. "Sorry...sorry, I forget what it's like with a new pet. Listen, I am taking Reek out for the day. I have my cell if you need me, but don't need me, okay? If it's really bad then call me. But don't even then, just shove him in the cage until I get back. Okay, great!" Ramsay had yelled the last of that manic speech to a slammed door. Ramsay laughed all the way to the car.

Shireen had tried walking around the little house, but she was still pretty slow and foggy. Rattleshirt trailed her in case she fell. "Fall down and break your face, you'll be uglier than now." he hissed at her as she almost crashed into a small table. As he jerked her back to her feet, the doorbell rang. "Oh, wonderful. Sit yourself down and don't move. Before you break yourself even worse." Rattleshirt waited until Shireen had sat down before answering the door. He sighed and stepped back to let the fucking weasel in his house. Now he will have to give it a thorough cleaning. "Petyr Baelish, at my very door! Do you care that much now when employees call out sick?" Petyr snapped out, "Where is she?" Shaking his head, Rattleshirt blocked Peytr from going further into the hallway. "Nope. Listen carefully, she is mine now. I own her, private sale, with papers if you need to see them. You don't get to abuse or terrify her anymore. You ask me before you see her."

Petyr stared at the scarecrow of a man and sneered. "Very well, new owner. May I see Shireen for myself? Also, we need to speak about work changes." Chuckling, Rattleshirt asked, "Are you going to try and fire me or diminish my hours?" Acting slightly affronted, Petyr snapped, "Of course not. That is not what I meant. Now I am tired of standing in this dingy hallway where I can barely see your face. Did you ever bother to add light bulbs in here?" As Rattleshirt led the way to the kitchens, he responded. "I spend so many hours in the kids' halls at your home that I have grown used to half darkness." Shireen saw Petyr and leaped awkwardly out of her chair. "Rattleshirt, please! Don't make me go back, he'll kill me!" Before she could hurt herself in a panic, Rattleshirt was grabbing her shoulders. "I told you to sit down. He is not going to touch you, so sit down, now. One more panicked word or action, just one." Rattleshirt left his threat unfinished, knowing she will fill in blanks. With probably even worse than he would really do.

With a very pale face, she nodded and sat down. "Better. Have a seat over there, Petyr. Now, since you make my new pet a bit nervous, speak and leave." Petyr cleared his throat then asked for some coffee. Both stared at him now and Rattleshirt got him coffee. "Pity, most get pets to do such things for them." Petyr said mildly, causing Rattleshirt to growl back, "Well, she would if someone had not busted her up. Hard to be useful when your bones are broken." Petyr nodded then patted his lips with a napkin. "Funny, at the home I can think of many children with injuries, still told to work. You always got the best out of them, even if they were hurt." Leaning closer, speaking in a dangerously soft voice, Rattleshirt said, "Because that was my job. It was exactly what you told me to do. This is my time, not work. I do not have to act as fucking sadistic as you demand of me."

Unfazed, Petyr causally asked, "And while you are at work during hours that school is out? Do you allow your new pet to come home by herself? Stay here with no supervision? I would have to get involved considering her age. You'll have to have her come to the foster home while you worked.  So that means broken bones or not, I will have Shireen back working by Monday afternoon. You are slated to work until seven that night." Shireen tried to stifle a whimper, to be back under Petyr's control is unthinkable. With a slow, easy grin, Rattleshirt leaned back in his chair. "You are right boss. My pet cannot wander unattended, she will come to my work with the foster kids. And while she is there, she will attend the small children. That is all she will do. No more and no less. She will have a doctor's note stating what she can and cannot do. You will abide by it." Petyr and Rattleshirt stared at each other before shaking hands.

Two well paddled backsides were squirming on hard plastic chairs. "Now," Tormund leaned forward in his desk chair, "Who wants to start? You are brothers and instead of sticking together, you fight? Not very smart, when you are the only family each has left here." The two boys started to cry again and Bran looked away. "Ah, the fight was over your missing siblings? I see. What was said that set off the fists?" Rickon piped up first, trusting the kindly voice. "Bran said they were all sold off to work. I think they ran away to find mother to save us." Tormund nodded then said warmly to Rickon. "Well then, Rickon, let me inform you, both of you are wrong. Your oldest sister Sansa was fostered by Cersie Lannister. Your other sister was fostered by Tyrion Lannister. Brother Jon is fostered at the Boltons home. The judge himself is caring for your brother, how much safer could he be, right?"

Rickon was drying his eyes and sucking on a lollipop a few minutes later. Soothed by Tormund, even though his backside burned, Rickon was satisfied with these answers. Bran simply sat there staring at the giant, thinking over and over, he is lying to us. Flat out lying and I know it. Tormund was aware of it and completely ignored the boy. Smiling broadly, Tormund let Rickon out the door and into the arms of a waiting aide. "Take him to his lunch, Rickon is feeling ready to join others. No more acting out today, right boy?" Bran was already standing stiffly, when Tormund returned to the office. When he returned, the giant had another counselor with him. What really scared Bran though, was the look of sadness in Tormund's eyes. "Ah, boy, this is one part of my job that I do hate. See most kids, once they know what goes on here, they are old enough to handle it. You are a little young for this, so we must do it the hard way. Please believe me when I say, it really is for your own safety. Truly." The men landed on him.

Bran found himself put back into restraints. Arms yanked behind his back, wrists held by padded leather tightly, ankles got the same treatment. Then Tormund yanked the boy upwards by his hair, letting the boy holler. "Do I need a gag too?" Forcing himself to stop yelling, through gritted teeth Bran said, "You lied to him. They are sold, I knew it. Are you going to kill me for knowing?" Laughing, Tormund playfully shook Bran by his hair. "Stupid boy. Why would I go through the trouble of restraining you, just to kill you? Look how much bigger I am, I could have easily broken your neck. Fool. No, dearie, we are going to make sure that you understand. Understand why you cannot ever speak of this again. Not to anyone, ever. Now, have a seat for me, would you?" Tormund put Bran hard into a chair. The boy moaned as his abused bottom hit down hard.

"Oh, that bottom of yours is the least of your worries. See, if you ever spoke again out loud of the selling of kids here...if Mr. Baelish ever heard you! Oh, poor boy, he would slit your throat without a care in the world! That is only if he feels merciful. Let me give you an example, a real life one for you." Tormund beckoned the other counselor forward. Bran has seen him a few times already, always silent, hitting you if you act up. Yet, he was kinder than most here, even helping kids sometimes. Now this man was way too close, his face leaning into Bran's. "Show him, Grunt." The man opened his mouth and let Bran see the ripped out tongue. It was as horrific as the look of resigned misery in the man's eyes. "Now, his name is Grunt, well, no one remembers his real name. He has been here since he was fifteen. Mr. Baelish tried to find homes for him, but he was rebellious and ugly. He ended up having to work here for Mr. Baelish. But when Grunt turned eighteen, he expected to leave. When Mr. Baelish told him no, Grunt threatened to tell everyone about selling kids. That very night, the  boss made us hold the screaming boy down and Mr. Baelish himself ripped out his tongue. Grunt has been here ever since, silent and working."

Grunt left the room and Bran stared after him in pure terror. "I like you, boy. Would hate to rip your tongue out, or be the one to carry your little corpse out like hidden trash. Not to mention, what if Mr. Baelish thought your brother believed this as well? So I need your promise that this is the last time you speak of it. Can you promise me that, Bran?" Nodding, he numbly agreed. "I promise never to speak of it again. Ever." Tormund talked for a little longer to the boy, but the boy was not really hearing. He made all the right answers and thought of escape. Now it was more apparent than ever, they needed to run away. Before they were sold or killed. Or lost their tongues.


	117. Chapter 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Reek have a special day together with a surprise ending. Arya and Podrick are giving Tyrion fits. But then recieve a chilling set down by him. Joff and Sansa are invited out.

This must be my second best day ever, Reek thought. Even as Theon sullenly said, funny, it was a best afternoon, now it will be another. But not the best day ever, he has never given us even a full day. Reek nearly cried at how mean his other voice was. That wonderful day, while everything horrible happened during something wonderful, it started. The Theon voice, his rejected self wants to sneak in now and cause trouble. No, this is not the deal at all, Theon. You only come out when we are at school. Not when I am being good for Master, go away, it is not your turn! But you can't fucking be anything but a coward! So I have to defend us a little, just a bit, because it's all I have left. I need to give one last try, just one and never again. Because what if...what if? Reek slammed down hard, so thunderous, he could not understand why Ramsay did not crash the car. The silent pain in him stayed there, leaving Reek chanting to himself. I love my Master. I made a promise when we were little, then I promised again. He loves me, keeps me safe, Ramsay is sick and deadly, I am so sick and weak. We deserve each other. I am loyal, I am obedient and I trust him.

A sunlit duck pond was the first stop, Ramsay screeched to a halt. Reaching into his pockets, he pulls out some packaged restaurant crackers. "In the movies Reek, a perfect day is a picnic or a duck pond. Lookie here, our own movie time!" Ramsay yanked his pet out of the car and nearly ran him to a bench. Grabbing his Reek's hand, he presses crackers into it. "Now, we stay still as you lure them closer with the crumbs." Reek's eyes went wide at the tone and he wondered what he was luring the ducks for. The ducks came waddling closer after a minute and they pecked at the treat. Closer and closer, Reek tensed, he could feel his Master's eyes on those ducks. In a flash, Ramsay had one is his hands, the neck bent so it cannot bite. "Reek, here look closer. I caught it for you, so you can pet it. Go on." With a shaking hand, Reek touched the feathers, then stroked gently. Peeking up at his Master, Reek thanked him. With a grin, Ramsay tossed the frantic duck away from them. It fluttered, quacking and flew away insulted.

Ramsay took Reek's hand and they walked around the whole thing. He seemed to always walk straight into the moving pool of ducks. Reek was worried that Ramsay might use his big boots to stomp or kick. Yet he somehow managed to move with grace. In fact, his Master laughingly admonished Reek for accidentally stepping on a duck.  Then Ramsay did something very unexpected indeed. He leaned his pet up against a tree and kissed him softly. A nice kiss, no biting, no force at all. Reek was not shaking, he was clinging now. Then Theon had to ruin it, just had to fuck everything up. Like he always has done. He yells, another thing in public, just a pet that has no rights at all. How could he care for you? Reek responded by slowly snaking his arms around Ramsay's neck. His fingers played his the thick hair now. His Master gently pulled away, but his face showed his pleasure in Reek's response.

Flushed a bit now, Ramsay pulls his pet back to the car. Reek's head spins as fast as the tires speeding them towards another surprise. The radio is blasting, windows open and the cold wind gently attacked Reek's face. They could be any other teenagers, heading for fun, for something different. For a moment he allowed this feeling to flood him and he gave Ramsay another smile. Ramsay took his pet to the movies. He even bought popcorn and soda, let his Reek pick the movie. They sat in the very back, in the dark. Reek's heart felt heavy for a moment as Theon sneered, tricked again. You won't be watching the movie, you will be sucking his cock or being fucked. Ramsay put his arm around his pet as the movie started. It was a comedy and after a few moments, Reek was involved in it. When he felt Ramsay move his hand towards his face, Theon yelled, Here we go! So much for the movie. It was popcorn and his Master was feeding it to him. Reek leaned closer to his Master, enjoying the taste and the movie.

Tyrion was positive that his head will break or his mind. Something will go soon and it just might be these kids, he grumbled to himself. Four times as he drove, listening to them bicker in the back seat, he came close to deserting them. Just stop the car, kick them out and pretend it was all a bad dream. They would run away somewhere loud and annoying, like a city. He could shrug it off and no one would care. He said this all the way to the movie theater. Right now he could easily kill his father. Tyrion actually was picturing killing his dad with a crossbow. In the bathroom, not very dignified, that. Then he would confess not to the police, but to the Tyrells. See how fast they can get THAT picture online! Sick of dust flying, wet spots on furniture and floors everywhere, Tywin exploded. "That is it, Tyrion. I think as their foster father, you should bond with your foster children. So you will take them to the movies. Then to a nice dinner, or picnic or sailing trip, I care not what. Get yourself and them out of here, or I swear this. I will halt the renovations for your apartment downstairs. Understand me, boy?"

Arya and Podrick began to fight over what movie to watch as they entered the lobby. Tyrion stuck his hands behind his back, so he did not strangle them. "Pick something or I will. Maybe you need some culture, something with subtitles, in black and white, perhaps?" The threat seemed to work because suddenly, Arya blurted a comedy. Podrick opened his mouth but then after being pinched, he shut it. His gaze had followed Arya's and he too saw Ramsay. Tyrion bought the tickets, not noticing anything beyond his annoyance and headache. He followed the kids and wondered why theye chose seat in the very back. To the extreme left. Whatever, he sat and shut his eyes, hoping for a break. Listening to the kids chomping popcorn and shifting about. They whispered and it lulled him down. "Are they on a freaking date? Why take your pet to the movies?" Podrick wondered. Arya rolled her eyes and said, "We are bought and we are here too." "I just want to find out how Jon is. Theon will tell me the truth. I just need a chance to ask him."

Reek was full of popcorn, soda, laughter and love for Ramsay. This incredible person who actually loves him, wants to please him too! He followed his Master out into the bright hallways after the movie ended. Meekly, he asked if they use the restroom. Ramsay smiled at Reek and said, "I have a call to make, pet. You may go on your own and meet me back here. I trust you, Reek." Pride and gratitude swelled within him and he shyly nosed Ramsay. Pushing away gently, Ramsay said, "Go then, foolish!" When Reek left the bathroom, Arya and some boy were in his way. Oh no, not today, not now! Not when his Master was giving such trust in his Reek! Clearing his throat, Reek muttered, Excuse me. Let me by please." Neither moved and Reek despaired.  "Just tell me if Jon is okay? Is he safe?" Barely moving his lips, staring at the wall, "Jon is fine. He will be in school on Monday."

Arya saw the panic rising in Theon and knew that was all she would get. "Thank you." she said and both of them back up. Theon nearly ran off and Arya sighed, turning. Right into Tyrion. "Don't you think that poor boy has enough problems? Jon is not here, just Ramsay and Theon. What did you expect to hear? We shall discuss this more in the car." Responding to the suddenly cold tone, the kids walked to the car. Turning on the engine, Tyrion looked at them through the rear-view mirror. "The Boltons are stone cold killers. They torture, they flay and they kill. Trust me on this. You meddle in their world, they will kill you. Not just that, you put your own brother in danger, Arya. Right now he is a pet for Damon. That is horrible, I know. But worse is if you try and save him. Worse is if Jon tried to run with you. They will hunt him, rape him and flay him alive. They might make you watch, or make him watch them to it to you." Tyrion's gaze coldly assessed Podrick and said dryly, "You might be Jon's replacement." He let this sink in before adding, "I did buy both of you. You will obey this rule, stay away from the Boltons. Or we shall find out how brutal I could become after all."

Reek made it back to Ramsay's side, cuddling against him. Ramsay laughed and hugged the affectionate pet. "Good boy, Reek. I knew you would behave and come right back. Now, one more surprise! A picnic, remember we did the duck pond, now the picnic! I called another Master and pet to join us. They are bringing the baskets. Come on, hurry, let's go!" Flying high on this wonderful day, Reek grabbed his Master's hand and ran with him.

"This is a stupid fucking idea, but better than watching Mother get wasted." Joff muttered as he sped down the street. Sansa held two baskets on her lap. When Ramsay had called with the idea, a very buzzed Cersie thought it was charming. She has forgotten about the attack, forgotten that Ramsay and Joff were ordered away from each other. Ordering Sansa to change her dress and telling a cook to make two picnic lunches. So here they were and Sansa replied softly, "Master, it is nice though, too? Because I am out with you. Just you." She had forced a convincing blush and thought of how her mother would mock her. "You should get an Emmy for that performance young lady! You will not be an actress, try picking a real career! Your grades show you are a smart girl. Smart kids don't become actors!" Joff seemed to calm a bit, grinning at how lovely his pet blushed. "You never should have left me, Sansa. You deserve that collar for leaving me. For letting your stupid mother take you from me!" Nodding and forcing out tears, she responded. "Yes, I know that Master. I was so dumb and weak. But I am grateful, Master. You still took me in anyway, even though I am stupid and weak." Her knuckles clenched tight on the baskets. She was on her way with Joff to a picnic with Ramsay and Reek. Her favor was about to be called, she suspects.

As Ramsay drove, Reek worked up his courage to ask a question. "Master, who are we meeting for the picnic?" With a hand gently squeezing on Reek's thigh, he responded. "We shall have lunch with Joff and Sansa today." As soon as his pet tensed, Ramsay began to apply pressure to his thigh. "You will remain safe, Joff will not touch you at all. He has behaved around you, we spoke. We fought and he knows you are mine now. Besides, he has Sansa now, he will be too busy showing off his pet." Reek made himself relax and whispered, "Yes Master." Ramsay's hand began to caress the thin leg. "I really hope you appreciate what I have gone through for you today. Everything is for you and I need to know you are enjoying it." Ramsay's voice was soft and loving, but the sweater, the cage, Theon made him see it. "I love every second of this Master. I cannot tell you how grateful I am, how much I love you." Reek inches his way over, towards his Master. Blotting out Theon, Reek nudges Ramsay and delights when his Master laughs. "Oh, how I love you, stupid pet! My own forever, aren't you?" Coos his Master and Reek melts.

Joff and Ramsay sat on thick blankets, while the pets unloaded the food and served. Two Masters discussed things and the silent pets obeyed. Both Theon and Sansa were kneeling, not sitting.  Neither ate until their owners gave permission.  A whiny complaining voice filled the air and poisoned the food, as Joff went on. Ramsay began to imagine shoving apples down that throat. Joff complained of his Mother, of Arya, of Tyrion, of Jon and Damon. Ramsay nodded understandingly and nearly killed himself trying to not push too far. Of course he had to make several jabs, just to upset Joff worse. Ramsay produced a flask and grinned. "Here, straight from my father's cabinet. This should help take the sting away of failure, Joff." Reek clung to his Master, giving and receiving affection. Sansa stayed still and kept her eyes blank but respectful. If Joff grabbed her to kiss her, she responded. If he told her to get something, she leaps for it. Reek and Ramsay both saw through the act. Ramsay admired it and Reek feared for her.

Ramsay hand-fed his pet small tidbits, pretending to pay no attention. Joff nearly finished off that flask then began to taunt Sansa. "It is getting dark here. No one around but us now. Even Mother cannot complain."He sneered, backhanding his pet to the ground. Reek stiffened in horror, staring at his Master beseechingly. He did not want to ruin his day listening to Joff rape Sansa. Triggers kicked in and Reek's shaking started again. Ramsay leaned close to his pet and soothingly whispered. "Hush, stay calm. I know this scares you, but I swear this is for you too. You will see very soon, okay? Just stay with me, don't panic, trust your Master, Reek." A moment later Joff went limp on top of Sansa. "Master? Are you alright, Joff, Joff!" In her increasing alarm, Sansa actually shouted. With a chuckle, Ramsay pulled the limp boy off of Sansa. He reached down and hauled her to her feet. Panting, she looked down and then nearly shrieked, "Is he dead? Did he die?"

Shaking his head, smiling widely, Ramsay said, "Nope. Just a little sleepy drop in the flask that I stole from Qyburn. Have you met that wrinkled relic yet?" Stunned by the turn of things, she stammered, "Yes..he is awful..but..Ramsay..why?" Turning to stare at Ramsay, her eyes were ruthless. "Is the favor being called in? Are we going to kill him? Am I to do it? Because I will." Reek was still on his knees, just staring up at the two of them. Theon spoke of course to taunt Reek. See? It was never your day, Ramsay just needed the excuse to kill Joff. Reek disagreed. No, it is part of my special time with Master. He is gifting me Joff's life. Joff touched me and so Ramsay will kill him. I am grateful for the gifts I am given. No matter if I asked or wanted them, it does not matter. It matters that Ramsay wishes to give me anything at all. 

"This is a one time deal of your life, Sansa." Ramsay sat down with the girl and spoke carefully. "You are going to kill Joff, then run away. I will not hunt you, my father and Damon will not either. I will make sure of it, we will pretend to. That is expected of us, after all. But we will let you leave this once. I want Joff dead for touching my lovely pet. And I don't care about you at all. If the others chasing manage to catch you. I will not protect you at all, Cersie will murder you slowly. If you ever mention me in your defense, it will be denied and not believed. Then instead of Cersie, worry about how I will kill you. I can promise you will be flayed alive slowly. So here is what I shall do." Ramsay put on gloves then handed Sansa a gun. It was not lost on Sansa, that it was one of Joff's own guns. He showed her how to use it, amused by her stone cold attitude. Grinning, Ramsay said, "I like your attitude. You shouldn't be a pet, no, you are a killer too. So, we had a nice picnic, Joff drank too much. When I took my pet and left, he was drunk and laughing. He was pawing you, maybe hurting you some."

Ramsay stood up, ordered his pet to the car. Reek obeyed quietly, wishing he could say something, anything to that girl. Sansa was nice enough in art class, but now her eyes. This was a different girl and he hoped, prayed that she escaped. As they drove away, Reek kept waiting to hear a gunshot, but never did. Ignoring Theon's ranting, Reek put his head on Ramsay's shoulder. "Thank you Master. You will always keep me safe. I love you so much." He whispered and delighted when Ramsay seemed to melt. "I love you too, pet. Nothing will ever come between us, ever. And I will kill anyone who dares to scare or hurt you, Reek. My timid little pet, all mine." Ramsay did this for me, I dared to be upset over a blowjob? Reek chastised himself before chasing Theon away.

Sansa waited until the cars all seem to fade away. Then she waited while a homeless man wandered by, sifting through the trash can. Only when Joff started to come around, did Sansa aim the gun. She waited until his eyes opened then focused. Even then, with a gun in his face, held by a dead eyed girl, Joff complained. "My head, what did you do, you fucking bitch? Put down my gun right now! Did you steal that from me, Puppet! You bitch, I will whip you until you have no skin!" Very softly, Sansa spoke earnestly to her Master. "Joff, I need you to hear something. Fuck you, whiny child, vain, pompous little prick! You are the worst lay that I ever had, and I have had many." Joff died with his eyes staring in shock, with a bullet between his eyes. Sansa took the gun, the last of the food and water. She ran for her life.


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Damon spent their nice day indoors.

Jon had been numb with trauma at first. Then he became skittish, flinching but he obeyed. Damon seemed to be looking for some reaction, something more. Jon had none, the bars, the cage, the teacher, it had all drowned all reason. Till about mid-afternoon. It was a slow start at first, like pulling away and growling. That made a wide maddening grin appear on the large face. Jon instantly knew he hated this look, despised it and reacted. "Fuck you! Get off me with that fucking smile! I can't do this, I won't become like Theon!" Looking happier than ever, Damon replied, "Ah ha! There you are, Puppy! I don't want you to be Theon. I don't even want you to be Reek. If you feel you need to say something, you go on ahead. As long as you think you can take the punishments, go for it. You want to try and challenge me? Anytime, pet. But just remember you chose it when I hurt you for it. I named you Puppy after all. Playful, rebellious, all emotion. They nip and bark, but are essentially harmless."

Staring up at Damon, Jon glared. "I know you hate every word coming out of my mouth. You hate me too. That is okay, it will be a difficult thing for you. I can make it a little easier for you. Jon was an arrogant, rich Emo boy stuck in his own hurt pride. Jon would never be a pet, right? Jon would never act that way I am telling you to be, right? Well, you stopped being him yesterday. Now you are Puppy, my pet. And I will train you to be just how I want. Like I said, you may rebel all you'd like. It will make it more fun. One exception to that. You may act up anytime, but you never, ever try to escape. I will hand you over to the Boltons for that, understand me? Your punishment for escaping will be from them. In the basement. So, do we understand each other, pet?" Jon gave a stiff nod but Damon wanted more than that. "I want to hear you say it, Puppy." Through gritted teeth, "I understand." A large fist slammed into Jon's stomach. "Try again" Damon said with humor, watching Jon catch his breath. Jon managed to gasp out, "I understand, Master." "Much better. Now I am going to consider your swearing at me, what punishment to give?"

By early evening Damon was tending several whip marks on his pet. "You are such a stupid idiot. This is gonna make the judge call Qyburn. He is the creepy doctor we are all forced to deal with. You will wish for me to touch you rather than him. It's like being molested by a corpse." Jon sulked through the cheery patter, wincing and hissing at the sting. "It's your own fault. Two lashes for every swear and you just couldn't stop your barking. Then you spit at me. You are incredibly lucky that I did not break your pretty face." Damon finished cleaning them both then tossed Jon his backpack. "The counselors brought your stuff too. Get dressed, we have dinner with Roose whenever he is here, remember? Anything you need for clothing, I have an expense card. If you really need something, I should say. Unlike you, I was not a rich boy." Jon wanted to scream at Damon to shut up for a single second, but he was too sore. Damon could see the sentiment in his eyes and gave that smile again. Jon screamed. Laughing, Damon took mercy and simply slapped him upside the head.

By the time Jon made it to the table, he was in bad shape. Every whip mark burned against his clothes. He waited for Damon's permission to sit. Jon was in pain and not up to anymore punishments right now. Also, he was too intimidated by Roose to dare misbehave. Roose stared critically as Jon had crept stiffly to the chair. Casually, he spoke to Damon. "Shall I call Qyburn?" Damon nodded and grumbled out, "Yes, Sir. I left some deep whip marks. Not very bad but just in case. Thank you." With a smirk, Roose said, "Your my foster son, boy. Of course I will always help you out. Family is loyal, Damon. We take care of each other. So while Jon sees Qyburn, we shall discuss that favor I need done." Damon nodded instantly. He placed a plate of food in front of his new pet. Puppy's hair was a complete mess. His pretty face made prettier by humility and misery. Damon knew it was worth anything, to keep his pet.

Damon spoke with Roose, he got his orders to stalk Bran and Rickon. Find out their exact schedules. So then Damon can kidnap them. Of course, the judge never directly tells Damon to kill the boys, no. But the order is right there in those eyes. Killing doesn't bother Damon, he enjoys it. When he, Ramsay,and the others would all hunt, it was the best feeling ever. But what kind of challenge or fun is it to kill little boys? He will try and think of the least painless ways possible. He made it to the bedroom door, just as Qyburn came out. "Oh, there you are. He needs ointments. No stitches, good talent you have there. Just deep enough. Well, here are scripts, I will tell Roose and try to keep this one better than the last." Damon growled threateningly as Qyburn laughed and walked away.

Entering his room, there was Jon shuddering as he put his shirt back on. "Like being molested by a corpse, right?" Damon joked and Jon nodded. "It was awful." Damon raised his eyebrows questioningly. "It was awful...what?" Puppy wrestled with himself for a moment then responded, "It was awful, Master. Sorry." "Good boy." Jon stayed still while Damon came over to him. "I have something for you. A little gift, it will help you remember how to properly speak to me." Jon backed away when he saw the collar in Damon's hand. "No, you, you don't need to do that. I know I am your pet. I swore to never run. Please, don't make me wear that thing. Master, don't!" Smiling, Damon kept moving, backing his pet into the wall. "But you do need this, Puppy. You need to learn that I will always be your Master. No matter how you struggle against it, you know deep down, it is true." Whimpering, Jon shook his head.

Damon towered over Jon and asked, "How are we going to do this? Easy way or hard, pick fast." Through gritted teeth, Jon conceded. "Easy way, Master." As the collar encircled his throat, Jon was positive he would strangle and die. However, after a moment, the panic was gone. It was annoying and humiliating but that was all. Jon decided it was not worth adding more pain over. Even when his Master made him look at it in the mirror.


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Reek return home. With news for Roose and Damon. First they are treated to Jon's rebellion and Damon's enjoyment of it. Ramsay loses his tolerance and disciplines Jon himself. Roose hears of the picnic and is not pleased.

Ramsay took Reek home after the picnic and by then Reek was done with outdoors. He was tired after the emotional impact of it all. Leaning against his Master, clinging with small hands, Reek was nearly dozing as the entered the warm house. Instinct made Reek kneel in the foyer and recieve his collar. Just putting it back on his neck felt right and Reek felt so safe. Thanking his Master again for the wonderful day, Reek rubbed his face against Ramsay's leg. Damon walked by, saw them and smiled. "How was the day out?" Reek gave a timid smile back and Ramsay said to him, "Yeah, it was pretty awesome, wasn't it, Reek?" "Yes Master, the best time ever." Giving his pet a little rub on the head, Ramsay looked around Damon. "Uh, where is your pet? Did you lose him already or is he with Qyburn?"

"Nope. He already saw Qyburn earlier for some minor whip cuts. My puppy is currently hiding from me." Ramsay tilted his head. "Hiding, you say?" Damon grinned widely and nodded. Ramsay stared and blinked. "And you let him run and hide from you." "Sure." "Why would you do that? Are you trapping him? Do you know where he is? If he tries to escape or Father finds him first.." Damon cut Ramsay off from the beginning of a good tirade. "It is fine, don't worry. He knows to never try and actually escape. We came to an agreement. As long as Puppy never runs away from home, he can be disobedient." Even Reek was staring fully at him now, as if he grew another head. "Reek, are you hearing our good friend, Damon? He had lost his mind. What kind of lesson is that to teach to a pet, Damon?" The slight edge in Ramsay's voice caused Reek to whimper and Damon to cringe inwardly.

"I gave my pet permission to act up anytime he wants, as long as he accepts the punishment. So far it seems to be working for us. I am having fun and Puppy gets to feel like he can fight if he needs to. He knows the basic rules and in front of your father he would never dare act up. My pet understands it is only with me he can act this way." Ramsay shakes his head and says, "Find him now. I don't like it, Damon. He is your pet and you can do what you want with him. But if that bitch ever disobeys me, he will regret it for a long time." Damon sighed and began to look for Jon earnestly now. "I need to talk with you and father afterwards. I am going into the other room with Reek. Meet me in there with your pet." Reek meekly followed Ramsay into the kitchen, but when his Master stood in front of the basement door, Reek whined. "Don't want to come downstairs with me to see Father, pet?" The voice was teasing, but there was a darkness there.

Reek had not heard this voice all day and it made him scared. "I will go anywhere you wish, Master." He answered timidly. Ramsay looked down into those big eyes and the nice look was gone now. "Reek, I have spent all day trying to please you. To show you my love for you, to prove that I really care about you, pet. I have killed for you. Prove the same back to me. That there is nothing you wouldn't do for me, your beloved Master. Open that door, go downstairs and tell Father to come upstairs." Ramsay smirked at the terror in his pet's face, how he shook. Theon started to whisper softly and Reek reached for the door knob. "I would do anything for you , Master, I swear it" Came the tiny voice and so slowly the pet opened the door and began to inch down the stairs. Reek could smell the blood and worse things. He could hear his teacher moaning then a sharp scream, a gibbering sound. Shutting his eyes tightly, Reek called out. "S..Sir? I am so very sorry, please, Ramsay asked me to get  you."

Roose was now at the bottom of the stairs, dryly amused. He stared at the thin shaking boy, that was screwing his eyes shut, wringing his hands. "Yes, Theon? Is there a problem up there?" "No, Sir. Ramsay said he needs to speak with you and Damon." Sighing, Roose said, "Fine, tell Ramsay I will be up in a moment. Now go back upstairs before you have a panic attack on my stairs, boy." Theon flew back up the stairs and Reek burst out the door, panting. Ramsay hugged his terrified pet, laughing loudly. "Oh, my poor little coward. It is alright now, Master has you." Reek simply tried to bury his face in Ramsay's chest. Theon wanted to feel indignant, but Reek buried him under, deep under. Suddenly, there was a shout, booming laughter from  Damon, then Jon came flying through the room.

Jon was running, not heading for a door, just trying to stay ahead of Damon. Who lunged in almost catching Jon by his hair. In Jon's hand was the collar, he has ripped it off while hiding for the second time tonight. Turning around the table, Jon threw the damned collar into the trash can. He dodged another lunge from the grinning Damon, but Ramsay was not amused at all. He stared, eyes carved from ice at Jon's antics. Reek felt the cage, the sweater, the brand, the knife and went to his knees. As Jon crashed into the wall, shoved by Damon, he gritted out, "Fuck you! It's gone now. I won't wear it!" This made Reek gasp in shock and terror, going very low now, groveling. Ramsay has had enough of it. Damon has cornered his rebellious pet and was about to enjoy putting him in his place when he was pulled back.

Suddenly, Ramsay had Jon's hair in a tight fist and dragged him over to the trash can. Opening it, Ramsay shoved Jon's head into it. "Find that collar and pull it out with your mouth, now. Or so help me God, I will flay a piece of your skin, just like Father did to that cunt downstairs." Jon gagged, he tried to fight Ramsay's grasp for a moment. Till he heard that threat, then Jon forced himself to bite onto the leather. Jon dropped the collar obediently into Ramsay's hand as ordered. Even then Ramsay did not release his grip on the thick hair. "Now, you are going to wear this anytime you are at home. If I ever see you rip this off again, I will remove all your toenails. And I will have a collar made for you with inner spikes. And a lock you cannot remove. Do you understand me, Puppy?" Jon was aware of how dangerous Ramsay could be. He said in a carefully respectful voice, "Yes, Ramsay. I am sorry, I won't remove it again."

Leaning down, to speak directly into Jon's ear, Ramsay whispered, "You are very lucky that I have to speak with my Father and Damon right now. Otherwise, I would have taken more time to properly discipline you. I am sure I will have more chances, though. You will crawl to your Master now, kneel nicely while he puts on your collar. Then while I speak to everyone at this table, you will remain submissive and respectful." Ramsay shoved Jon hard enough for him to fall to the floor. "Don't forget this, Jon. Put it back in your mouth and bring it to your Master." Humiliated and shaken, Jon bit again on the leather. He crawled over to Damon and put it in his large hand. "I am sorry, Master." Jon said quickly, feeling Ramsay's eyes on him. With an annoyed look at Ramsay, Damon put the collar on his pet. "I had it under control, Ramsay. I would have made him put it back on myself."

Anything further on the subject would have to wait, because Roose came upstairs. All of them tried to ignore the small little stains of blood that seemed to dot the judge. After all, he was busy when Theon asked for him to come upstairs. Roose surveyed the group and then pinned Ramsay. "Why did you send the timidest among you downstairs? Are you trying to give him heart failure, son? This had best be important, Ramsay. I have not interrupted your day. I do not often get free time for my hobbies." Ramsay nodded and said, "I apologize Father, but it is urgent. I need to speak with all of you, even the pets. At the table, perhaps?" Nodding, Roose sat down then looked at the pets. "Boys, I cannot seem to say this enough. When I am present, do not crawl around. It is bothersome to me. Theon and Jon, sit in your seats, please." Both timidly sat down next to their Masters.

Running a hand through his pet's hair, Ramsay told them all of the picnic. The biggest reaction came from Jon. "Where is my sister then? Oh my God, will they kill her? Can we save her, please? Damon, don't let them kill her!" A sharp slap to his face, made Jon go silent again. Damon growled, speaking into Jon's face. "Don't you ever do that again! How dare you speak as if you are my equal? Jon's sister doesn't matter to you. You are Puppy, my pet, remember?" His head was spinning, Jon's fear for his sister was great. Greater though was the sudden anger of Damon. Even greater than that was the knowledge that he spoke that way in front of the Boltons. "I am sorry, Master." He managed to say, choking off any further argument. Roose looked at Damon and simply observed, "He is quite the spirited boy. I assume you enjoy this attitude of his? Otherwise, I imagine he would have been beaten without mercy by now."

"I will make sure that never happens again, Sir. But I do like him a bit rebellious, I enjoy the fight." Roose nodded then grabbed Jon's attention with those steel eyes. "Boy, regardless of what games you play with Damon, I will not accept rudeness here. You will refer to me as Sir, Damon as Master and speak with respect to all of us. Even Theon deserves your politeness." Jon swallowed and lowered his head. "I am very sorry, Sir. I will not act rude again." he muttered. "I understand your concern over your sister, however. As Ramsay has said, Sansa was not forced or coerced by him. She chose to kill Joff and run. We shall honor Ramsay's word to her, if asked to, we shall pretend to hunt her. If she is caught or killed, it will not be by our household." Jon nodded and tried to blink back tears. "Your sister is very tough, Jon. Think how well she survived Joff and his mother twice now. She is clever and resourceful, I bet Sansa will be fine. But Damon is right, you should not be thinking of her, worrying over her. You should be thinking of how to behave . Learning the rules of the house to avoid getting in trouble."

"Now, Damon, will you please take Theon and Jon upstairs? I need to speak alone with my son." Ramsay wanted to object, he did not want his Reek around that disobedient pet. Yet, Roose's eyes told him he knew this already, this was part of his punishment. Ramsay was pretty sure that more punishment will come right after they all leave the room. At least it will be private this time and it is not like Roose can reverse the revenge against Joff. Meekly, Reek nudged Ramsay before following Damon out of the room. Reek was worried for his Master, he knows how bad Roose's punishments can be. Yet he walked next to Jon and followed Damon back upstairs. "Sorry, little dude, normally we hang out in the living room, right? But since Puppy wants to be a rebellious little shit in front of everyone, we must go upstairs." Jon flinched a bit at the tone and moved slower towards Damon's room, fearing a bad punishment. Theon prayed that Jon wouldn't be stupid enough to act up before they entered that bedroom.

Roose grabbed his son by his neck and yanked him close enough to bite. "Are you out of your fucking mind, boy? You did not even ask my permission, my counsel, you just went and murdered him. He was the step son of my best friend. He was the son of a meddling bitch who happens to be in a very strong, prominent powerful family. Since you have just made it that you are the last one who saw Joff alive, be prepared. Cersie and the police will drill you. They will go after Theon as well, did you consider that? He will be a witness all over again. Remember how badly he does with that? You will have started his panics all over again. This could bring more teachers, Petyr himself further into our lives. Into your pet's life. Damon is still training Jon, now the media will fall upon us again. And I have a disturbed boy and a rebellious one on my hands. Though now I am starting to wonder whether it is you or Theon that is more disturbed!"

Ramsay and his father argued for quite some time. After Ramsay lost his temper and dared to raise his voice, Roose took his son down to the basement. For once, it was not the teacher that was wailing.


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internal battles at the Boltons house on Saturday night are louder than the external ones. And where did Sansa go?

Reek did not even have to be told to enter the room and quickly move out of the way. By the time Jon went flying past, Theon was already talking. Nope, because you know everything that they will do. You can tell by how Damon moves and breathes, how Jon's eyes flash. By how Jon walked up the stairs, the way that Damon was tensing his neck. And exactly why is the judge so interested in you, Reek? I mean, are you that stupid? Stop watching another beating of yet another person and listen! No, I won't listen. Because it does not matter. I will do anything for them and willingly, so shut up. I gave you up, I hate you, I hated your life, you have no right to be here. No, I won't listen.

Damon actually had to remind himself not to break Jon's bones. He was pissed, he thought the stupid fucking bitch understood. Taking a breath, as Jon hit the wall hard and slid down, he tried to calm. Tried to remember Ramsay's voice. "You have to make each rule clear and harshly. Do not mix games with rules. Be very certain that he understands which is which. Or else he will get confused and do something very bad. And then the punishment is much worse." As Damon kicked Jon's curled up form, he hated knowing that yet again, Ramsay knew better. His voice a painfully low growl. "You never act that way again. You never disrespect me in front of anyone! You do not ever act rude to the Boltons! These are rules like no escaping. Just as important. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. Yes, I hear you, Master. Sorry, it won't happen again." Jon stammered out, curled tight, afraid Damon will kick him to death. It wasn't until he entered the room and turned, that he saw how truly enraged he was. The rage seemed to make him twice as big. Jon thought crazily, is this what little Shireen saw? Then he was flying with a bone creaking ending. Oh, Gods, he's going to kick me to death over rudeness. Sansa at least got to kill Joff before they hunt and kill her. Damon did not kick him to death, just a few very painful jabs. "Get in that cage now." Jon whimpered and started to crawl. It's not that bad, he lets me stick my head out, I can do this. Just tonight so he won't fucking kill me. Just this once, okay? Painfully, he got into the cage and then Damon slammed the door shut, locking it. Before Jon could even react, a black blanket covered the bars. "No, no! Please, Master, I am sorry, please!" A crash against the cage made Jon cover his head. "You will think on what the rules are, in the dark. You don't come out until you know them. Scream or beg anymore, I will muzzle you."

"You always have to ruin things, Ramsay. Why is that, I mean what do I do wrong? I have tried so hard with you, son. We had a nice time, we bonded, I shared with you, boy. Wasn't it a good time with your father? So why this bullshit? No, no, as always you misunderstand. I know why you wanted him dead, I knew that. Why not tell me ahead of time of your plans? Or better yet, why not just discuss it with me before you start planning? I had told you we would get them for it, didn't I? If you felt I was moving too slowly, you could have said something. But no, little boy Ramsay doesn't think, he reacts. You just cannot make that last transition from boy to man, these days. You command your pet like a man. Yet then you pull shit like this, a little boy having a tantrum. How can I send you to college, to a job like this? I can't. Shall I give up my dungeon eventually, for an apartment like Tyrion is getting?" Ramsay's eyes flashed and he bared his teeth.

Oh, fuck you, Father! Why do you have to ruin everything? It was you that taught me all about killing! All about rage and tempers, so fuck you! I am not Tyrion fucking Lannister, I will never stay under your fucking heels! You fucked me up, it's your fault and so how can you be mad at your own creation. FUCK YOU! Yet Ramsay was only chuckling out loud, in between howling in pain. Roose looked up at his son and stopped for a moment, staring. With a soft, almost wondering voice, Roose said, "You really have gone insane, haven't you?" Shaking his head, sweat and tears falling, Ramsay managed out, "No Sir. It is funny because...I threatened to do this to Damon's pet earlier." Roose sighed and began peeling off another toenail.

Once there was silence except for sobbing, Damon moved away from the cage. He saw Reek standing against a barred window. The timid kid was peering up at him through tangled hair. Something about the huge eyes, the submissive stance, it calms him. He supposed it was because the boy was just so weak, prey that knows it is. Damon feels no need to ever hurt him or feel angry with him. As a Master, that would bore him, but Reek was the perfect little companion. Ramsay was always the leader, Joff the annoying asswipe that had to be obeyed. Skinner was his equal at least. It feels nice to be the alpha to a friend. "Sorry about that, little buddy. I don't think Puppy is up for hanging with us right now." Reek nodded and walked closer. "Well, want to use my crappy computer or my even crappier tv?"

Jon could hear Theon and Damon laughing, the click of a keyboard. He could hear the creaking of chairs. Never try to escape. That was the biggest rule. He noticed how Theon's voice was the school voice, almost. It was still very timid, respectful. But he was able to joke and laugh a bit, he enjoyed speaking with him. You can hear some animation in there. When he heard Theon speak with Ramsay it was a different voice. That was a fearful, yet somehow happy tone. Jon concentrated on any sound, keeping his eyes shut. Another rule was to never be disrespectful in front of the Boltons. He heard himself making a thin whining sound and hated it. It was blocking out the sounds he needs to hear. Never be disrespectful to Damon in front of others. Jon heard a knock, then Damon get up. His steps sounded like Godzilla smashing a city. The door opened and Roose Bolton's voice entered. "Theon, please come out here for a moment." Jon heard Theon's lighter steps fade away. I think calling him Damon anywhere but public is bad. That is probably another rule right there.

Roose shut Damon's door and led Theon downstairs to the living room. There was Locke, but no Ramsay, no Master. Theon fearfully looked up at Roose but dared not speak. "Sit on the couch, Theon. Now, I want you to tell me every detail about the picnic. Every little observation" Theon gave every detail he could remember, deconstructing Reek's perfect ending. When Reek had nothing left to say, Roose patted his back. "Thank you, Theon. Now one last thing, please. You knew Sansa just enough, I think. So tell me where she is going? What would her first stop be?" Reek did not even hesitate. "Jojen Reed has sworn to help any Stark run." Another pat on the back. "Good boy. Locke, find her and do as we discussed." Theon did not have any words to say anymore than Reek did.


	121. Chapter 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final farewell to a girl named Sansa Stark. A better person could not have been found to discover Joff's body. Cersie mourns, Roose and the boys are helpful. Arya hears the news. An expected task and threat are given to the Boltons.

Jojen huddled next to Sansa in his father's shed. "I just need to pack a bag, get you some supplies. Stay under this worktable and be silent. We'll get you out of here, okay?" The shed door opened and they froze. Except, it wasn't Howland Reed, that would have been bad. This was worse, both knew this man as Roose Bolton's constant shadow. Sansa just stared up and said numbly, "Ramsay promised. He said that I would not be hunted by his family." Locke said in a hushed tone, his face unreadable, "I don't work for Ramsay. I work for Roose. No one has reported a body yet. The Judge has decided it is in his son's best interests that you leave town this instant. You don't have to time to take friends. This is a one time offer."

By the time that a late night jogger was standing over a dead body, Sansa was gone. In a filthy city motel, a cockroach ran down the wall. Sansa grimaced at both the bug and the smell of hair dye. After renting the room, Locke had handed her a small bag. "Don't stay in the city. Keep running as far as you think you can go, then go twice as far as that." He left and Sansa sat on the sagging bed, looking in the bag. Five hundred dollars in a cheap wallet, clothing that no self respecting teen would wear. At least not in Sansa's circles and she smiled a little. The box of black hair dye, some black combat boots. Cheap cosmetics, basic hygiene items. An hour later she stood in front of her mirror and died laughing. My God, Jon would think she was hot now! Long black hair, tight black clothing under loose black fishnet. Combat boots and heavy black lipstick and eyeliner finished the job. "Alayne Stone." She tried saying the name out loud. It was a kick ass kind of name when you think of it. She looked again at the ID that Locke had given her before he left. "I am eighteen years old and my name is Alayne Stone."

She just knew. She was a mother and she knew it deep her in heart. Before the bell rang and Gregor walked the police in. Cersie had known as soon as the sun began to sink down. That is when she had begun to pace and the drinks tasted too sour. As she called Joff's cell over and over with nothing but that sweet voice on the message. She knew. When the words were uttered, she screamed and wailed. "Where is that bitch! Where is Sansa! You find her, find her!" In her rage and misery, it all became a jumble of faces. None could calm or console her, not her father, not even Jaime. Eventually Qyburn came and gave her some pills to take. "Get me the Boltons. Ramsay left that bitch with my Joff. He maybe knows more than he says. He always was so jealous of my poor boy. And Theon was with them too, that little brat tried to bite Joff once! They might have known, might have pushed her to do it! Get them, talk to them, let me do it."

The jogger was utterly shaken, her hands shook right along with her voice. Like Sansa, this girl had been told she was a very good actress. However, her grandmother followed it up with, "Yet, that is not our version of media, is it dear?" It was truly pure luck that Margery had been out tonight. Her conscience had been bugging the hell out of her. She had turned out of the trees just as Sansa had shot Joffrey. Grinning meanly, Margery watched as Sansa took the gun, the flask and ran. Then she carefully sat on the rock next to her, leaving no sign beyond what she has already made. She listened to her mp3 player till it nearly lost it's battery. Eventually, she stretched, stood up and jogged to find a body. Best I can do for you, Sansa. I hope you get away. But I cannot give up this chance, to find the body of a very spoiled, rich brat.

Ramsay wiped away unwilling tears and stayed close to his foster brother. Roose looked upset, mournful and concerned for the boys. Theon had told the detectives of how stiff and silent Sansa had been during the picnic. Ramsay told about how Joff was drinking and started to get on her. You know, about how she had to rely on his family now. He broke down again about leaving them when they were fighting like that. Drunk, he was nervous that Theon would react badly. His foster brother has these panic's and drunken violence, even dampened like their was, could set him off. So he left to take Theon home. Neither boy had any idea that Sansa would shoot him, they had no idea the boy had a gun on him! They were not held and Roose left with them in his protective arms.

Arya and Podrick had been playing some old board game they found, when Tyrion came in the room. "Arya, something has happened." Podrick stood as if to leave the room and she grabbed his arm with an iron grip. "No, stay, please. What is it?" His face was so serious, it terrified her and she thought, The Boltons killed Jon. Of course that had to be it. "Arya dear, a few hours ago, your sister Sansa was on a picnic. With Joff, Ramsay Bolton and Theon Greyjoy. Must have been right after we saw them at the movie theater. After Ramsay drove away from their picnic, Sansa shot and killed Joff. She has disappeared." Nodding, Arya continued to hold onto Podrick, but her chin went up. "She is smart and tough. They won't catch her. I know it." 

Roose had dropped the boys off at home and went to Cersie's house. He spoke gravely with Tywin about the whole mess. "I am sure your boy had no idea the danger Joff put himself in. However, it would help Cersie feel better if you could help us find Sansa. She can't have gotten far, penniless, never having to run or hide before. Of course, if she is found before the police catch her..." Tywin left the rest unsaid. However, later on when Roose saw Cersie, she made sure it was clearer. "You find that cunt. You find her and put her in your basement. Then you call me, because she is mine to kill. I want to rip her apart with my bare hands, Roose. You want me to really believe those boys had nothing to do with it? Then prove it to me, capture that bitch for me."

Much later, as Cersie was savagely fucking her brother, crying in between thrusts, she fantasized. Images of her loving son as a baby, a preschooler, a grade school boy, grinning with no front teeth. These mixed with thoughts of ripping Sansa's throat out. Playing gently with the girl's nipples, drinking her blood as the girl thrashed and died slowly, so slowly. As her brother gave another hard thrust, Cersie remembered how her son made her feel. When Cersie came she screamed out her son's name.


	122. Chapter 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joff's death has everyone rattled and tense. Damon makes a mistake.

When Robert died no expense was spared in giving him a tasteful send off. Cersie might as well have dumped him in a ditch compared to Joff's services. So many memorials happened that a program had to made. The funeral and wake were going to be more expensive than Cersie's wedding to Robert. Adorned in black, eyes shining with grief and malice, she reigned. Allowing her father and Jaime to whisk her away when the wine loosened her tongue too much, Cersie suffered. Yet even Olenna Tyrell following her about did anything to stop Cersie from pressuring the police about Sansa. No officer could stand her anyway, they never understood why Robert tolerated her. They gave her every courtesy they could but they had nothing.

"I don't want to go. I was never friend's with him when I was Jon. Why should I have to go? He beat my sister, tormented her for years! I am glad he is dead." Damon snorted and responded, "I beat and torment you. You are going, so try on the suit. And pet?" Jon turned, sulking still. A quick slap to Jon's face and the growl, "What did you forget, Puppy?" "Sorry, Master." Even though those eyes showed perfectly well Jon had not forgotten at all. Damon thrust the suit at Jon and told him to try it on or else. "Sir wants all his foster boys there, he even bought us all new suits. So you will wear it, you will show and be respectful, polite, silent. Understand me?" Jon nodded instantly and said, "Yes Master." As soon as the judge was mentioned, Jon had given up the fight. He has learned the rules.

Arya was having a similar argument with Tyrion, without the slapping. "Why should I go? I hated him, he hated me. You know what he did to Sansa! I will spit on his corpse, Tyrion, if you make me go. And your sister is repulsive, I feel no sympathy for her. She bought my sister for him, to abuse that way! Lock me in a closet if you want, so your father knows I won't run. But I am not going!" Sighing loudly, Tyrion told Arya to pour him some wine. Sitting heavily in a chair, he mutters casually, "Too bad you aren't more like your sister." Pouring the wine, she stared at Tyrion. "What do you mean by that?" "Well, your sister certainly knew how to act and bide her time. She understood that sometimes appearances are important. That you can hide behind a mask of civility, the silent joy of laughing at those fallen. The sheer social joy of knowing you are standing over his dead body. A silent last laugh. I bet she had one."

Ramsay only made Reek attend one memorial with him. "You have to go the actual services, but you can skip this bullshit." Thanking his Master, Reek was grateful. The media and crowds still make him very nervous. At home it is a bit tenser than before. Roose and Ramsay have been at odds again. Ramsay is still irritated with Damon's allowances with Jon. Even though Jon never acts up in front of Ramsay, he can see it. The eyes will still show exactly how he feels. He will even pout or sulk openly at Damon and it drives Reek's Master crazy. This means even the slightest mistake Reek makes is handled harshly. Reek has become more submissive and affectionate than ever. He is afraid his Master will decide his pet is willful after all. So when Roose walked in one day and Reek was unable to stand quick enough, it hit. Roose only gave his usual mild warning about standing when Ramsay attacked. Before Reek could do more than squeak, Ramsay had the knife. He was only intending to give his pet a small cut, but his Father grabbed him.

Nearly crushing Ramsay's hand around the knife, Roose easily held him still. "What do you think you are doing? We don't discipline minor things with blades. You know better than that. Get a hold of yourself, son. Damon's pet is not anything like Theon. He is a good boy, he loves you and damn near worships the ground you walk on. You know he is simple and makes small errors. I bet you can't even name the last time he deliberately disobeyed you. A simple apology is fine. Look how badly you've scared him, Ramsay. Fix it, we can't have him panicking like this. Not now." So Ramsay had lifted his shaking pet, groveling down on the floor. He cooed all the right soft things until Reek was responding calmly. But this had terrified Reek, so much that Theon wasn't whispering anymore. He had to try harder, his Master would never be kind again otherwise!

The boys were on excellent behavior at the services. At the wake, Arya managed to ease her way over to her brother, under the cover of Podrick. When she pulled at Jon, he silently looked at her, then up at Damon. "Please?" he whispered to him, so beseechingly that Damon nodded. "Over in that corner right there." He grumbled, then he led Jon over there. Dumping his pet into a chair, he stood over the two siblings, staring off into the distance. "Take care what you both say, someone is always listening." He said softly. Tyrion and Podrick also wandered over. The three of them blocked the view of Jon and Arya from others. The two hugged and spoke softly. They did not mention Sansa except to voice their mutual belief she was safe. Arya whispered to Jon that she was only labor services, thankfully. Jon turned red and said he was glad for that. She did not dare ask about Jon's status as a bought pet.

"Oh shit, trouble coming this way." Damon muttered, seeing a drunken Cersie bearing down on them. Tyrion attempted to get in her way, only to be slapped. "How dare you? You bring her here, let her conspire with her brother? Are they going to kill someone too? Did you bring those Starks here so they can just laugh at what a great job their vicious sister had done?" Her eyes were on Damon now too and he inwardly groaned. "Wait, you are Damon, Joff was your friend. I remember that. So Why the hell are you letting Jon talk to Arya? I accept he is here because he is Roose's foster son too. Fine. But to deliberately let him sit and speak with her? Are you mocking my pain, boy?" Cersie either had forgotten that night when she tried to attack Jon at the Boltons or did not care. She lunged trying for either Stark and chaos ensued.

Reacting instinctively, Jon had thrust his sister behind him. Damon and Tyrion both tried to gently hold the maddened woman back. She was in a rage and reacted as any wounded mother beast would. Claws marks covered both males as she tried to break free. Luckily, her screeching drowned out the cursing from Arya over Jon's shoulder. For his part, Jon kept his head and eyes down, simply trying to keep his sister safe. It took Tywin and Jaime to pull her away to a private room. Roose gave Damon a look that promised punishment later, but he spoke smoothly. "Why don't you and Jon go join Ramsay. In fact, this might all be a bit much for Theon, why don't you tell Ramsay to drive you all home. I will meet you there later. Come Tyrion, let us get you cleaned up and get a drink. Surely, Arya and Podrick can be taken home. I shall have Locke take them for you."

"How fucking stupid can you be? To let them talk like that where she could see you? To let them talk together out of school at all? Jesus, Damon, you deserve whatever father does to you." Ramsay hissed, driving fast. When they entered the house, both pets went to their knees. As Damon attached Jon's collar, he whispered, "I am sorry, Master. I would never have asked if I knew that would happen." Damon nodded and said nothing. It was obvious that he was in a dangerous mood. Jon acted as quiet and submissive as he could. When Roose came home a short while later, the boys were subdued. Ramsay and Damon were sitting on the couch, half watching a show. Reek was laying his head in his Master's lap. Jon was sitting at his Master's feet. Roose walked into the living room and simply said, "Damon. Basement, right now. Ramsay will keep an eye on Jon for you."

 


	123. Chapter 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose disciplines Damon, Ramsay disciplines Jon. By the time Damon and Jon are together again, both are grateful.

When Damon first entered the basement, he was scared but he could do this. Even as the stench of bleach struck his nose from the long gone teacher, Damon was still calm. Roose is terrifying true, but Damon's father taught him how to handle pain. From beatings with fists and feet that went on until bones broke, to merciless whippings with electrical cords. His father has even burned him a few times and once stabbed Damon with a penknife in four places. So Damon does not plead for leniency, he simply goes where Roose tells him to. He will endure, will cry and scream if he must, but it won't be beyond tolerance. Surely.

After Roose gave him an extended water-boarding session, Damon was reduced to a shuddering mess. Roose lifted the choking, sputtering boy and put him in his special chair. Strapping Damon in, listening to the boy mutter, sorry, Sir, it will never happen again, please, no more, please, Roose chastised. "For shame, such a big strong boy like you. Look at you blubbering, snot running. For goodness sake, what a mess you are. Let me get you a tissue, alright, blow. There, better. Foolish little boys. I am surrounded by them here. You have really disappointed me, Damon. I expected more from you." Roose explained to Damon carefully how he was to never again do rash acts. How he should always go to Roose before making decisions. Then Roose had Damon repeat it back to him, in between a beating with a flexible stick. Damon was reduced to a quivering mass. When Roose released him from the chair, Damon was repentant and obedient. To make sure of it, Roose made Damon kneel and suck him. When Damon forced himself to swallow, then fell sobbing, he wished it were just his father's punishments.

Jon watched warily as Damon left with Roose, then turned to see Ramsay's eyes on him. Those piercing icy orbs scared him and he looked down. He tried to stay very silent and still, flinching when Ramsay's voice broke the quiet. "This is your fault, you are aware of that right? It is your fault that your Master is screaming in the basement right now. You forgot who you were. It should not have occurred to a pet to dare ask to visit with another person. A pet thinks of no one but their Master. Your wishes and needs come through him only. I don't think you are very grateful to Damon. But you will be. I promise you that." Reek stayed still as Ramsay's hand pulled heavily through his hair. He could only hope that Jon did not panic or rebel. The anger Ramsay felt was searing through his pet and was making him whimper softly. "Come Reek, let's take Puppy to play." 

When Reek began to crawl, Jon did the same. Ramsay sent the pets into his room and he went to Damon's for a minute. Kneeling on the rug, Theon whispered to Jon, "You must be as submissive and obedient as you can. My Master is not like Damon at all. Please don't act up, you don't know how badly he can hurt you." Jon nodded and stayed on his hands and knees until Ramsay returned. He threw a pair of Jon's shorts and a t shirt at him. When Jon went to grab the clothing, Ramsay's shoe stomped on his hand. Jon howled as Ramsay snapped out, "I never said to move, did I?" Jon shook his head then said, "I am sorry." Ramsay released the bruised hand and lifted Jon to his feet by his hair. Ramsay roughly removed Jon's suit and dressed him in the new clothes. Anytime Jon attempted to move on his own, even to help, Ramsay would hit him. Soon enough, Jon stayed very still, letting Ramsay move him as he wanted. After Jon was dressed, Ramsay knocked him back to his knees. "Stay."

Jon watched as Theon crawled quickly over to his Master without delay. Reek allowed Ramsay to remove his clothing. Then without a word needed, Reek brought his own shorts and t shirt to his Master. Reek not only allowed his Master to dress him, but gave kisses and nudges timidly. Ramsay cooing to his shaking pet was only further freaking Jon out. He won't become that, will never be like that. Eager to accept humiliation and pain to please another. But he kept silent and still. Once Ramsay himself has changed into casual clothing, he took the pets outside to the yard. He wore a sweatshirt, gave his pet a light jacket, but nothing to Jon. The air was biting cold, the grass prickly and icy. Winter was coming and it went through Jon harshly. Grinning, Ramsay said, "You look like you are freezing, Puppy. I know! A nice fast game should warm you right up."

Ramsay produced a dirty rubber ball and announced they would play fetch. The ball flew through the air, Reek began to crawl quickly for it. Jon moved slower but he did not dare to refuse. His face was on fire with humiliation and Jon could not hide his bared teeth. Reek had the ball in his mouth before Jon managed to catch up to him and he simply followed Reek back. With a word of praise for Reek and a nice caress on the head, Ramsay took the ball from his mouth. Then his gaze went to Jon. "You did not even try, Puppy. You don't like this game? Do you think it matters whether you enjoy this or not?" That is when Ramsay produced the thick strap he had hidden in his fist. For the next several tosses, Ramsay would beat Jon mercilessly. For not moving fast enough, for not catching the ball enough times. For being boring, for accidentally knocking over Reek, for pouting, for grimacing, for any reason at all.

Only after Theon was so fatigued he could barely crawl anymore, did Ramsay end the game. "My poor little pet is too weak for much sports. This is the only reason you are getting off so easily with this game, Puppy." Ramsay said, lifting his pale pet into his arms. Reek let his head rest against his Master's chest and gave a faint, heartfelt thanks to Ramsay for the kindness. Jon crawled after them into the warm house. He never felt so happy about warm linoleum before. Ramsay filled a bowl with water and set it down next to his chair. Then he sat down with a water bottle and his pet cuddled on his lap. "Go on, Puppy. Your water bowl is full, would you like some of it?" Ramsay encouraged, with a malicious grin. Jon crawled closer to the bowl, but then stopped before drinking. He was not sure, was he allowed the water? Was it a trick? Ramsay was giving his pet sips from the water bottle, but watching Jon. He watched carefully, enjoying Jon's breakdown. The boy was no longer sullen, obeying only as much as he wants to. This was a sweaty, trembling, unsure pet, desperate to try and please. Much better.

Jon made a few hesitant moves towards the bowl, but then burst into tears. Even better. Ramsay chuckled and then using a soft voice asked, "Puppy, what is wrong?" Peeking up at Ramsay, but not looking at his eyes, too cowed, Jon begged. "I..I don't know if I have permission to drink. Please, I don't want to disobey. I don't want get hurt again, please?" Ramsay caressed his pet, enjoying the feeling of his Reek melting into him. He was equally enjoying Jon's begging and groveling. "Would you like me to tell you what to do?" he asked. Jon nodded, feeling defeat. "Yes, please. I only want to do what you say, Ramsay." "Good boy. Now, you have my permission to drink the water. Just like a good Puppy, with your tongue." Ignoring any feelings at all, Jon thanked him and lapped the water.

When Damon came back up from the basement, they were in the living room again. Ramsay had his pet curled up on the couch. Reek was snuggling into his Master, who had his boots firmly resting on Jon's back.  Very silent and still, Jon was on hands and knees, playing footstool. Damon had to admit, it soothed him to see his Puppy's eyes become so happy to see him. Of course Damon knew it had more to do with fear of Ramsay, but it still helped bring his confidence back up. In spite of his own pains, Damon still knew that Ramsay gave Jon similar torment. Because in spite of the excited eyes, Jon dared not move or speak. Ramsay gave Jon a small kick and said, "Go to your Master now." Not daring to even stand up, Jon slunk over to Damon's feet. "I am very sorry, Master. I should never have asked to see anyone. It won't happen again, please forgive me." Jon has been practicing this in his mind while Ramsay's heels dug into his spine. Then after getting the words out, he forced himself to kiss those shoes. 

 

 


	124. Chapter 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose speaks with Damon during dinner. Jon learns the difference between an accident and on purpose. Damon teaches his pet the rules for school. Ramsay looks for fault in the training of it.

During dinner that night Roose informed them of a decision. He has decided that it would be best if Damon remained home with Jon and Theon. Cersie would not welcome them at the funeral, it might set her off again. "Besides, Jon will start school again the day after. He has not been there yet since he came home with us. That will be a hard enough time for Jon, so resting tomorrow is crucial. You should take care not to overtax him, Damon. Watch where injuries might be seen. It will be important for you to take extra time explaining how he should be in school. Remember, Jon is a very smart boy. He will be in classes that are not where you are. You will only see him at lunchtime. Though I believe Theon has art with him. But he needs to understand how to act away from home, Damon. Ramsay can make sure it has been done correctly when he gets home from the services." Damon took the jab and nodded, "Yes Sir."

Jon continued eating quietly but inwardly he was angry and scared. He already learned the fucking rules, why did they need to do this again? Thanks a lot, Judge Bolton, fucking Sir...asking Ramsay to make sure the job was done. Wonderful. That ensured that Damon will be harsher than ever. It also ensured that even if Jon learned to perfection, Ramsay would still find fault. Just to cause Jon more pain and misery. Since Ramsay's lesson, Jon had been well behaved. Even once he made it upstairs with Damon. He was so afraid that Damon would throw him into the cage again, Jon groveled his ass off. He acted like a whore, sucking him off, simply to keep himself from more pain. Just this one time, I have to do this. So he doesn't put that door shut and the blanket over the bars. So Damon doesn't hand him back to Ramsay. This one time Jon swallowed, then groveled even more, demeaning himself. Worse was when Damon praised Jon, he felt relief, gratitude. Jon never wanted to feel that again.

"Oh, don't forget Damon. That work I would like you to begin soon. Surely, Ramsay can babysit Jon on those days. In fact, on the days that Jon and Theon stay after school for art, Ramsay will escort them home. You can concentrate on your work right after school everyday." Damon nodded, still feeling embarrassed and scared around Roose. He could not bear to even look up at those eyes. It made Roose and Ramsay both smirk a bit. Jon heard the dreadful news that Ramsay will have more control of him. His hands began to shake a bit and became clumsy with fear. As Jon tried to put down his fork, he accidentally spilled his drink. He gasped in horror and threw his napkin on the mess, but it wasn't enough. Theon had already reached the paper towels and cleaned it up. Jon's frayed nerves simply couldn't take it and he panicked. "Please forgive me! I am so sorry...Master, I swear it wasn't on purpose! I didn't mean it, please. Sorry, so sorry Master." Jon couldn't seem to get his mouth to stop babbling this.

Roose looked calmly at Damon and said, "Damon, please calm Jon down. He seems a bit high strung tonight. Let the boy know we don't punish for small accidents." Grabbing Jon's head with both hands firmly, Damon caught his wild gaze. "Hush, Puppy. You are not in trouble. It was just a small accident, you were not bad pet. Breathe now, no more words. I want you to be calm, try to breathe slower, Puppy. There, all better, right?" Jon nodded, ashamed at how easily he allowed Damon to touch him now. He did not pull away nor tense when Damon stroked his hair. If anything, Jon leaned a bit closer, hating himself and Damon for it. When dinner had ended, Jon found himself nearly brushing against Damon, he stayed so close. 

Late in the night, as Jon slept uneasily, his head out of the cage, Damon laid awake. He was going to finish this job Roose wanted. There was never a question of that, even before Roose hurt him in the basement. However, Jon was his pet now. So far his Puppy was learning so well. True, it was still early and Jon was still rebellious. Having Ramsay work with the pet will help ease any real issues though. Yet, if Jon ever discovered that Damon had murdered his younger brothers? The pet would never willingly learn or obey, ever. He would probably try to kill his Master, or try to escape the Boltons. Damon is conflicted and tosses about.

Moonlight bathed the thin pale body that was trembling on the bed. Ramsay ate it up with his eyes and his grin made the pet whine. A blade slowly played across the flesh, so gentle not even a red mark was left. Reek stayed very still and watched his Master. "You are such a very good pet for me. So special to me, you know that, don't you?" Nodding, Reek whimpered, "Yes Master. I love you so much. I just want to be yours, your good Reek." A kiss as gentle as the one at the duck pond, but the knife still played. "Reek, I know that Damon takes care of you when needed. But I don't like you around that untrained Puppy. He is such a bad influence for my weak minded little Reek. If I ever thought you would dare to be misbehaving like that, it would be very bad for you, pet." Cringing under the warning, as the blade became deeper, Reek sobbed. "I would never, Master! Please, I would never be bad on purpose. Master, please!" Ramsay made a few light red lines to make sure his Reek was properly cowed.

The next day after the Boltons left Damon brought Jon to the living room. "Reek, little buddy, run upstairs and bring me one of my whips. Good boy." Nodding, Reek ran to obey, while Jon started to back across the room. "Wait, I haven't done anything wrong! Master, I behaved all morning, I was respectful to everyone." Jon protested, as Damon just smiled at the scuttling away. "I know you have been obedient all morning and I am happy for it. But we need to discuss how school will go. Would you rather we use the cage again, to learn about rules?" Jon shook his head quickly. Reek came back and handed Damon the lightest whip he could find. Damon rolled his eyes and laughed, giving the timid boy a shove. "Really? Go sit down, foolish." Reek said nothing but instantly sat against the ottoman. Out of the way of the giant and that far reaching whip. "Lucky for you, Puppy, Reek has a soft spot for you. He brought me the least punishing whip I own. See?" With that, his arm flexed, the wrist twitched and a black line flew across the room. It cracked against Jon's leg, leaving a thin red welt and a small drop of blood.

Jon jumped and cried out. Laughing again, Damon said very cheerfully, "Well, still gets the point across, doesn't it, Puppy?" A half hour later, Reek was no longer even watching anymore. Jon had several lashes, but Damon seemed satisfied that his pet understood the rules now. When Ramsay asks Puppy later, he will be impressed at how well Jon has learned. He is sure of it. Ramsay came home earlier than his father did, Damon was glad for that. It meant he would only have to show one of them that Jon had learned. Puppy was more likely to make a mistake if both Boltons were there, unnerving him. Reek had joyfully run to his Master, hugging him. When Ramsay was finished letting his pet have some affection, he turned to Damon. "Well, how did it go?" "Good. My pet has tried very hard to learn school rules. You understand those rules, right Puppy?" Jon knelt submissively where he had been since Ramsay opened the door. He acted exactly how his Master had said to, eyes down on the ground. Jon's voice was soft and submissive. "Yes Master. I understand those rules."

Ramsay smirked then looked at his own nuzzling pet. "Is that true, Reek? Did Puppy be obedient and try hard to learn from his Master today?" Peering up through his hair, Reek meekly spoke. "Yes Master." "Alright then, prove to me you have learned, Puppy. That you paid close attention to your Master and the rules." Nodding, Jon took a deep breath. He began to recite the rules Damon had whipped into his head but Ramsay stopped him. "No, that is a nice memorized list of what your Master said. Let us make sure you are really clear about what you can and cannot do." At first Jon got the answers to Ramsay's questions all correct. Yet then, Ramsay somehow began to trip him up. "So if Arya speaks to you in the hallway, what should you do?" "Ask her to wait until art class to speak with me." "What will you speak with her about in art class?" "Only..only tell her I am fine, that I don't speak of home with anyone." "What if she continues to speak with you?" Jon looks confused and responds, "Listen politely but continue my art project?" "If Arya asks you if the younger boys are safe?" "I will tell her the truth, I don't know." Jon replied and Ramsay looked delighted.

"That is the truth. Except when you are at school, are you really Jon or pretending to be?" Ramsay smiled, Damon sighed and Jon turned pale. "I..I am supposed to always know I am a pet. But I act like Jon in public." "Yes, but if you are knowing that you are really Puppy, then you have no brothers. No sister, just your Master and your foster family right here. So what should you say if Arya asks you about your brothers?" Jon panted and looked up wildly at Damon, beseeching. "Master, I will say that I cannot talk at all to her. Is that what you want me to do?" Ramsay looked pleased and said to Damon, "Go on. Your pet is asking you to make his decisions, to solve his problems. So tell him what you want him to do." Stepping over to Jon, to tower over him, Damon spoke. "You will tell her you can only speak of school things. You can work on a project in art with Reek instead of Arya. Is that clear, Puppy?" Jon hated it, but he agreed, he dared not argue in front of Ramsay. "Yes, Master. Only speak of school things and only do a project with Reek. I understand."


	125. Chapter 125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jon has a rough transition back to school life. theon gets himself into trouble helping again. reek pays the price.

Theon left Mr. Cassel's office, after the most awkward session he has ever had. The usual questions were asked, always carefully impersonal. A clear limit is there which both of them follow to please a certain judge. Today the counselor kept either drifting away or repeating himself. His eyes were red and terrified. Theon's eyes were sad and colored with shame. He knew exactly why Mr. Cassel was so upset, Ms. Targaryen's body was found floating in an ocean. "How are things with your new foster brother? I will be his counselor now as well." "Oh, just fine." Yeah, wonderful, we play fetch together. Very bonding. Reek cringed inwardly at the arrogance, but it was funny.

Hiding a tiny smirk behind his hair, Theon began to slink back to class. Then movement ahead pulled his eyes up to see a figure in black. A person trying not to be seen, therefore Reek sees him instantly. The long black hair obscures the face, which is looking down. Jon never saw Theon till he almost walked through him. One more step, another then it is the counselor's door. Maybe, he can, what if the counselor can help? No, this is someone that sees Theon everyday. Yet has done nothing, the only one who tried, well, he saw that. I cannot do it, no, I will go to the nurse instead. I can say I am feeling sick, till Mr. Cassel says he doesn't have to come in. All day Jon has fantasized a way to escape. This is public school for Gods sake, they should protect him, right? Or maybe just walk right out the damned door. Run, run for it and take his chances like Sansa did.

Theon grabbed Jon's shoulders and pushed hair back to find those eyes. The ones dilated in panic, thinking of running, bolting. "No, you meant to go to the bathroom, right? See? Over here, come on, in here." He gently led the trembling boy into a stall, leaning him against the toilet. "You can't ever try to run. Don't even think about it, I know you were just daydreaming it. I know that, but it might lead to you panicking, then doing it. Then you cannot even imagine how bad that would be." Jon began to sob, clutching himself. "I can't go to the counselor's office, I cannot answer anything. Was going to the nurse instead." A discordant tune sounded making both of them jump. "Oh no, it's Ramsay. I should have been back in class by now."  REEK! WHERE R U  2nd wing bthrm. w/Jon.

Jon groaned and pulled his hair in near hysteria. "Please don't tell on me. I did not run away, I was going to the nurse. Please, please, Theon, Reek, please." As Theon typed back he spoke calmly to Jon. "I have to tell Ramsay where I am, what I am doing. I just said where we are, that's all. He will probably just send Damon here. Listen, no stop freaking out. Jon, fucking listen! You were on your way to the counselor and panicked. You just got scared, overwhelmed to answer questions. That is not something they punish for. Okay? Don't mention daydreaming, don't mention the nurse. Can you do that?" Jon nodded and allowed Reek to pull him to the counter. Theon had just put a wet paper towel on Jon's face, when the door opened.

Reek immediately backed away as Damon strode forward. Jon gave a terrified whimper, cringing as the giant loomed over him. One hand on either side of Jon, Damon clutched the counter, leaning him backwards. Studying the panic building in his pet, Damon growled softly, "Did you start to panic, Puppy? Why are you out roaming the hallways, did you get lost?" Jon managed to stammer out the words Reek had given him. Damon turned his head to find Reek. "Little buddy, tell me what happened." Theon agreed with everything Jon had said, both pets hiding and hoping. Nodding, Damon thanked Reek and told him to go back to class. Theon fled. Omitting is not lying but it scares Reek just the same. He was mildly trembling when he returned to his desk.

Ramsay's sharp eyes are on the door until Reek slinks in. Like a ghost, pale and silent, his pet sits down, but he is shaking. Reek rarely shakes anymore in public unless something is stressing him. Nudging his knee against Reek's and a small whimper is heard, just barely. Two huge eyes peek up at Ramsay and then thin hands scrawl a pencil. Jon was going to the counselor after me. He was panicking, I took him to the bathroom. Sorry. Ramsay put the crumpled note in his jeans and nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, Ramsay continued to watch Reek.

Damon smiled at his little Puppy,all jittery and timid. "Hey, look at your Master. There you are, Puppy. You need to breathe slower. You are not in trouble, you just got a little scared. How about I come with you for the counseling session? Would that help?" Jon nodded, defeated but calmer now. Once Jon pulled himself together, Damon took him to Mr. Cassel's office.  Jory simply no longer cared, he allowed Damon to stay. He called down to the class so Damon would not be in trouble. The counselor no longer even pretended. He looked out the window, asking the set questions he should ask. Damon answered for Jon and Jory diligently wrote down every answer. "It is recommended that we see each other for the next month or so, Jon. All your classes remain the same, art therapy has a new teacher, so no problem there." Jory's voice caught a bit and the boys reacted. Damon grinned a bit and Jon burst into tears. It was all he could take and Jory dropped the mask for a second. "Get the fuck out of my office. One of you I can't help and the other is a fucking Bolton now. Give me this one goddamned day before I have to pretend anymore. Get out."

During lunch was the next challenge. Jon felt like all eyes were on him, his sister, Jojen, all the kids he had considered friends. Watching as he bought Damon's lunch, then sat only after receiving a subtle nod. Like Reek, he was given a bagged lunch. Both had been made by Ramsay so Jon had half a sandwich, half an apple and half a water bottle. Theon had the other half. Damon looked and burst out laughing. "Ramsay, you fucking lunatic. Don't worry, pet. After today I will make your lunch, so you don't starve. You can have a snack when you get home, right Ramsay? Dude, for real, let him have a snack after school. I don't want him all skinny and hungry." Ramsay grinned and said, "I swear I will feed your Puppy when we get home."  Jon looked up at Damon then asked, "How long will you be out? I..I could come with you, please?" Ramsay and Damon both were amused. "Aww, do you miss me already, Puppy?" "Damon, I think my feelings are hurt. Your doggie doesn't want to play with me." Damon laughed and told Jon he would be home by dinner. "I will make sure he does your homework and his own by then."

Jon saw Theon in the hallway again on the way to art as the last bell rang. "Remember, Ramsay will be outside the door when class ends. We go right to him and leave, try to say any goodbye's before we leave. And we are never to make him wait. While we are here, remember the rules they gave you." Jon nodded but as soon as the art door shut behind him, he ran to his sister. Theon sighed and just set up his usual station with extra supplies. Jon and Arya hugged, then they spoke frantically, whispering. Jojen joined in and that is when Reek broke in. A hand on Jon's arm, saying that they should discuss their project. Arya glared at Theon and said, "You fucking coward. Traitor to anyone who has ever tried to help you! All your friends seem to die or disappear around you, Theon! You sat there while Joff hurt my sister. You left her no choice but to kill Joff and run! You did not help her, or any of your friends, did you? So go ahead, tell your Master that Jon hugged his sister. Get the fuck away from me."

 

 


	126. Chapter 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shireen finally has experienced school. The new art teacher has no idea what he has just walked into. Arya makes a dreadful decision and pays for it. Ramsay spars with Tyrion.

Shireen had never been so scared or happy in her life, at the same time. Sure, the looks and whispers were bad, but she was used to that. Hell, Shireen has heard the insults spat into her face while men came, what was a few students? After having spent a few years with a regular customer, that elderly bastard Frey, who loved to call her his "Little Leper Whore", insults rolled off her. She is somewhat immune to most things anyone says. It was the lights, so blindly exposing everyone, this milling crowd. That terrified her and Shireen nearly killed herself hiding it.

Luckily, Rattleshirt and Tormund had managed to find papers. Test scores from her online tests and from the few actual state teachers, Petyr had let her see. He had hidden those papers very well, but stood stiffly while his men rummaged for it. Seething, Petyr knew the only thing keeping him from killing these two was how much he needed them. There were so few men with morals so low. Well, actually there were plenty of those, but none who can be so loyal. None that can be trusted not to sample or steal the goods. Tormund and Rattleshirt have never failed Petyr in anything. They are the only two counselors he allowed to be serviced. As sort of a bonus, Petyr allowed the two men to use the foster children that have become servants. Now over one little girl, both of these ungrateful assholes are defying him. Petyr let them have the damned papers, but he will find a way to knock them down a peg.

Rattleshirt and Tormund had both brought in her this morning to school. She was shoved into a seat in the corner of the principle's office. The two of them loomed over the poor man, nearly made him eat the papers. College courses for sophomore year it was. Shireen has never hated and loved her tormenters so much in that moment. She actually hugged both of them, thanking them. In response, they both gave an impossible list of warnings, threats and rules. Shireen picked the important parts out of it all. "I will take the foster bus back right after the last class. I will be polite, silent and studious all day. I will behave." A moment later a boy walked into the office and smiled, "Hi, my name is Jojen Reed. I am going to take you around your first day. We have the same classes and wait til you meet my friends.  I bet you will fit right in with us."

It helped having this nice boy explain everything. He understood her questions and her sense of dry humor. There was an awkward moment when she saw Podrick and Arya. Shireen was never one to befriend the foster kids, she was clearly a worker. But they knew who each other were and so much for Shireen hoping for no reminders. However, they were nice and let her sit with them. To her relief, they only spoke with her about school related things. At lunchtime, Shireen sat with them. She felt bad seeing Jon over with Damon but she was thrilled it wasn't her. "At art will be the time I can speak with my brother. At least he doesn't look very bad, no broken bones." Shireen nodded and thought, no, I got the broken bones. For the rest of lunch, she never looked in that direction as her ribs ached. I never have to look at him, listen to him or be near him again. Damon has a new pet now, he won't care about me. He won't try to hunt or kill me. I am safe from him and the Boltons forever.

Arya and Jojen had left for an art class, while Shireen got on the foster bus. Shireen was silent for most of the ride back. It had been so overwhelming. The bus stopped at the middle school, the grade school. If Bran had not nudged her, she might have never have even gotten off the bus at all. Shireen came in on the wave of kids she has watched for years. Rattleshirt was standing there, leaning against the teen door. She walked over to him, head bent down. "Well, I hope you have at least one thing to show me that you are worth sending to school." He looked at every paper he gave her.  "Good. You can do your homework when we get home. For now, go help those two Stark boys. Tormund said they need some assistance. Been fighting with each other and Irri is ready to beat the shit out of them. Get them to do their homework, then take them outside. In fact, you can take a group of them, soon as they get their work done." Only after Shireen had responded, "Yes Master" and left, did he grin. "Clever little bitch, isn't she?" he said, passing the papers to Tormund.

Damon was nearly dozing in his car bored to death when the kids came out. Since he followed them to the foster home, it had been an hour or so. Now here they came, running towards the swing-set. There were a few other kids as well, all smaller ones. Except for one limping older teen girl, oh, Damon smirked. Figures, it would be Shireen that was in charge of the boys. Lucky for her, this was only watching still. He would feel really bad having to kill her to reach the boys. After all, he did allow her to be sold off, to murder her now, well, it would be shitty. On the other hand, if he had to manipulate or maneuver whoever watched the boys, who better? Taking notes on everything the boys do and what time was boring. This at least made it more interesting. 

Podrick had no idea what to do with himself. Tyrion was told to pick them up after Arya's art class. He wandered the library for a bit, but got bored. Eventually, he went to the door outside that the kids would leave art from. He would have rather gone to the store, but Tyrion had been firm. Do not leave school grounds until he came to get them. The only person also waiting was Ramsay Bolton, much to Podrick's dismay. He personally only knew the kid through rumors. Being in the lower grades he had never run into him much. However, he has heard of him through many, most recently Arya. Who harbors a hatred for him as deep as she had for Joff. Podrick has been listening to her rant all day. He has spent all day trying to calm her, afraid of how she might act later on. He wonders how art is going, in fact. Today, Arya has begun to include Theon's name into her chant of hate. Podrick couldn't understand how that timid wreck could be on her kill list, but he was.

Mance Rayder was a most unusual art teacher. He had an extensive collection of taxidermy he had created himself. Most of it joined the class along with him and most of the kids were fascinated. Most of the regular students during the day were uneasy with it. But the art clubbers, the ones who showed up during the day and after school, they loved it and had questions. He was thrilled with this new job, all thanks to his cousin Tormund. When he had asked him about working at the foster home, Tormund had laughed. No, you don't want to be bringing more art therapy to my kids. They can get it from you at school instead. Give me your resume, Mance. Truthfully, Mance did not want to ever step foot in that foster home. He wasn't stupid, he knew what went on there. But he was desperate to work in his actual field. When he was laid off from the private school he was working for, it was bad. He worked pumping gas and that was not for him.

He moved to this little town, compared to the farm country he just came from, it was unsettling. Mance did not care that the school paid less than his gas pumping job. The rents were cheap here and it was at least a career he liked.  It was a little unnerving hearing that his job was his through someone's murder. Seems like she must have been wonderful because teachers and students alike were on edge. In fact, there is a small cluster of kids here that have been whispering. Then a little girl started to back up this boy who was older, but seemed fearful. He looked shocked, then hurt as he had run from the room. "Hey now! We don't bully here, young lady." Mance sent another kid to make sure that the student was okay. Once the two boys came back from the restroom, everyone had calmed down. 

By the time class had ended,most of the kids were excited about the new ideas. Mance was excited too and therefore did not pay attention close enough. He did not see the rage twisting Arya's face, the concern all over Jojen's. He missed the fear and pain of Theon and never noticed Jon's pleading looks to his sister. The door banged open as kids flooded outside. Theon had almost made it out the door, when Arya caught up to him. He screeched when the fist hit him hard in his back. "You are as bad as they are. You are just as sick and fucked up. You deserve everything done to you." She hissed as he fell out the door. A shadow seemed to come from nowhere and swoop down upon her victim.

The second Ramsay had heard his pet shriek, he moved. When his poor Reek fell at his feet, that little brat behind him, fist still out, rage struck. Gathering his pet up to his feet, Ramsay glared at Arya. "You little cunt, how dare you touch him? Do you have any idea what I could do to you for that?" Grinning, she steps forward, along with Jojen, who was holding his phone up now. "Go on, please Ramsay. Tell us and the recording camera exactly what you could do to me?" Podrick groaned and rushed forward to try to grab Arya. Jon grabbed his sister and pulled her back. "What are you doing? Stop it, please, don't mess with him, please! I told you he is dangerous, now get in to the school till Tyrion comes for you!"

Suddenly a very large figure stood in the doorway. Mance glared at each kid in turn, not understanding, not wanting to. Then Tyrion came over, already knowing of course it must be Arya. Ramsay looked at Tyrion and said, "Your foster daughter likes to bully and punch timid boys. You should do something about that, Mr. Lannister." Ramsay walked away, hauling his pet with him. Then stopped dead and turned slowly. "Jon? Are you getting a ride home with me?" The words were said so polite but the eyes scared everyone. Jon began to walk past his sister, towards Ramsay. Yet Arya wouldn't give in so easily and held onto her brother's arm. "No, no, don't go with him. You all know, all of you that he will hurt him! Tyrion, why can't Jon come with us-"

A resounding crack and Arya stared in shock at Tyrion. Who was holding his now sore hand. "That is enough, young lady! Podrick, get Arya into the car now. Now!" "We can let this go, it is my first day here, I don't need the trouble." Rumbled Mance and Tyrion nodded thankfully. He turned and looked at Jon. "Go with Ramsay and Theon, boy. Don't make it worse on yourself." Jon bit his lip and began to walk over to Ramsay and Reek. Mance gently shut the art door, wanting to stay away from this mess. Ramsay and Tyrion simply looked at each other, then Tyrion spoke quietly. Both smiled politely at each other during their conversation, walking causally together to the parking lot. "If that little girl comes at my pet again, I will flay her alive." "You Boltons are delightfully savage, I love it. I really do, it's wonderful to have attack dogs like you around. Just remember, you aren't the only attack dogs. You touch one hair on my pet's head and Gregor will eat you alive. Literally, Ramsay. I will pay him more than you could afford, just to skull-fuck you. And he would, most likely loving every second of it. Remember that, lad." 

Ramsay's eyes flashed dangerously and Reek whimpered in terror. Without another word, Ramsay opened the passenger door and shoved his pet in. Then opened the back door and roughly put Jon inside. After Ramsay got in the car and started it, he barked, "Seat belts on. I don't want to hear a sound from either of you until we are home." He peeled out and sped towards home and drowned in his rage.  They were in the foyer kneeling for collars and Ramsay still has not spoken. Then in only one word commands. "Upstairs." He changed both pets, Jon was too afraid of Ramsay's anger and did exactly as Reek did. "Kitchen." Both pets crawled into the kitchen behind Ramsay, cringing from his wrath. "Damon wants you to be fed more, Puppy. Let's do that now. So you won't be hungry while doing homework." With a grin full of malice, Ramsay gets down his dog dishes. One bowl of water, another full of dry cereal. "I wish it was real dog food for you. Maybe I shall have Damon buy some for you." Jon said nothing, waiting. He did not touch the bowls until Ramsay gave permission. Jon honestly believed if he behaved, Ramsay might not hurt him. Reek's own face should have told Jon differently.

 


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is very angry, too angry. he is trying very hard not to lose his temper on the pets...but he must call for help to do so. i hope that help shows in time...

Ramsay tried so hard to keep his anger level down. He watched as Jon ate like a real dog would, looking defeated and terrified. That was usually soothing enough, to see a pet in it's proper place. That was good, but he could not get the bitch out of his mind. The way Reek seemed so upset today, that someone dared to touch or hurt his pet!  Reek was kneeling so nicely, taking tiny polite little bites of apple. He rested his head on Ramsay's thigh in between sips of that damned shake. So timid, meek and submissive this also usually calms Ramsay. But how dare that Stark cunt touch my pet! Taking deep breaths as Reek began to rub his face against his crotch, he can feel Reek's face through his jeans. Ramsay shuddered slightly in pleasure as his pet began to kiss the bulge.

While Jon ate his cereal quietly as he can, being as submissive as he can, he watched Ramsay. The anger on his face was terrible to see. Ramsay's face seems to thin out as if the anger rips of layers of skin, a mask is melted under the heat of anger. "Good boy, good Reek. Go ahead then, you know what I want you to do pet." Jon ate slower, trying to ignore Reek taking Ramsay's cock into his mouth. By the time Ramsay had finished coming down his pet's throat, Jon was done eating and drinking. The bowls were empty, but Jon was afraid to utter any words. He simply stayed on hands and knees, head down. To Jon's great relief, Ramsay told both boys to do homework. And of course you will also complete our homework too."

Both boys did the school work in Ramsay's room. They sat on the floor quietly, diligently getting their homework done. If they needed to use the computer, they knelt in front of it. Ice cold eyes surveyed carefully, taking in every movement. Usually Reek doing something like trying to seduce Ramsay charms him, calms him. This time it only seemed to make it worse. Still enraged and now his mind starts to really darken. Stark cunt, little brat, how dare she touch my pet? Why? What could his timid,weak little boy have done to make her hurt him? Indeed, was he acting too much like Theon? Or maybe they were in an argument inside the room? So much for Reek making his own projects quietly.

Why would Reek be speaking to Arya Stark? When Ramsay was very clear to Reek about not making friends, not getting involved. Now Ramsay's eyes were narrowed, his nails carving bloody marks into his palms, gritting his teeth. His mind gave him quick images, his rage becoming an artists brush and he created pictures. Of carving the word "PET" deep letters all over Reek's flesh. Breaking the small delicate bones of Jon's face, shattering his teeth. Taking a deep breath, Ramsay called his father. "What is it, Ramsay?" "Father, are you done with court cases today? I need you to come home. Now, please? Arya Stark attacked Reek after art club. I am very upset, really upset and I..Father would you just come home please?" Hearing the desperation in his son's voice made Roose respond very calmly, "I will come home early, that is fine. Give me fifteen minutes. Son, I need you to keep that temper in check. You will regret any actions you take right now that are done in anger. I will be there very soon, Ramsay. Just try to stay calm and don't hurt the pets. When you are like this you might do something permanent, do you understand? Sit, breathe, I will be there before you know it."

Ramsay allowed his mind to play and kept very still as the pets did the homework. He imagined shaving Jon's hair off till he is completely bald, then making his own tattoo upon that head. Which led him to the delightful image of tattooing a collar around that lovely, fragile neck of Reek's. Both pets were very aware of Ramsay and his growing anger. They could feel that usual piercing gaze turn into predatory stalking. It took an incredible amount of energy, just to pretend nothing was wrong. Neither one of them dared to look up until they had finally just run out of homework. Even with their Masters homework as well, both were fast with finishing it. After putting all school items away neatly, they knelt, heads down. Then Reek peeked up through his hair as he always does. To look into those eyes that he loves and fears so badly. That is when Reek saw his Master's eyes. Giving small whimpers, Reek sunk down, began to kiss those filthy leather boots. He knows that look, oh God, that is a terrible look to see. It was a brand, a knife, a cage, a sweater look!

Jon saw Reek's reaction to looking up at Ramsay and he turned white with fear. He followed Reek's example, hoping to appease. As Jon groveled, he made the same mistake of peeking up at Ramsay's eyes. It was a brief flash where Jon thought in total horror, Ramsay would fuck my dying corpse. Ramsay watched the pair of naughty pets groveling for mercy. There will be none, Ramsay has none and where the fuck is his father? Rage was slightly dimmed by how charming and cute they looked. Oh, how he longed to kick them both until they were swollen and bloody. Spitting out teeth, begging for forgiveness. Cowering on their bellies, now the Puppy was panting, whining and Ramsay barely held himself in check.


	128. Chapter 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has finally lost his temper. Jon and Theon bear the brunt of it. Ramsay makes a good decision. Roose gets home to help keep control. The pets become angry with each other and a scuffle ensues. Damon comes home to a bruised and freaked out pet. Roose lays down the law and the punishments. Then he decides that it is time the Lannisters handle Arya...or the Boltons will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was pretty short..so i made this one extra long! enjoy!

Ramsay watched his pet grovel, HIS REEK, all HIS OWN and how did his pet repay him? For keeping him safe, for saving that little Theon from his father. After all the careful training, all the submission, is it just another act? Is it really still Theon just humoring another person, daring to humor Ramsay? Was he telling Arya about home? Where they discussing escape? And Ramsay looked down at Reek and saw a trickster Theon wearing Reek's face. How much longer till his father returns home? The anger was getting ahead of reason and Ramsay knew it. But he could not contain it any longer. It was like fire ants all running through his brain, crafting new tunnels with acid, paranoia and jealousy was running rampant now.

"Reek." That was the only word so far, but the tone reflected Ramsay's eyes and Reek was terrified. Jon whimpered along with Reek and they groveled. Reek peeked up into the eyes that he loves and fears so much. "Yes, Master?" was the tiny reply, as Reek was now licking Ramsay's boots. "Get your sweater on, Reek." Jon has no idea why a sweater is so upsetting. But he watched as Reek went so pale and swayed, his eyes dilating in horror. Reek went flat to the ground and looked up pleadingly. "Master..please.." Ramsay seemed carved of stone, hard angles and he seemed like an angry vengeful God. "Don't you dare." Was all he said, but the tone was deadly, so Reek cried and headed to where the cage used to be. There on the floor was a sweater, it was dirty, bloody and torn up. Sobbing loudly, Reek picked it up with a shaking hand. "Take off your t shirt first, Reek. I want you to feel every little thread on your shaky weak little body."

Reek obeyed and then crawled back over. It was obvious that wearing the sweater was a terrible punishment. Jon actually felt bad for Theon. He could not stop crying and he looked miserable, as if he was being abandoned. Theon crawled forward enough in Reek's mind to push him. They crawled over to Ramsay and looked up pleadingly. "Master, why, please? What..what did I do wrong, Master? Please, tell me so I can fix my mistake, I love you, please don't get rid of me! I can do better, try harder, Master, please!" Every little word played right into Ramsay's heart, he wanted badly to pick up his pet. Make it better, rip off that sweater and kiss his little submissive loving Reek. Then Arya came back into his head and Ramsay thought of biting Reek's lips off. Ramsay did not touch his pet at all, he really was terrified that he may truly disfigure or kill his pet. Maybe Damon's as well. Where the fuck is his father?, 

Speaking in a clipped tone, the anger leaking through, his body held tensely. "You will both crawl into the living room now. I want to see very silent, very obedient, grateful pets right now. Reek, Puppy, I am very upset right now. You do not want me to feel more anger, so I suggest to you, my little Reek...TO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE AND NAIL IT TO MY WALL!" Both pets went to the ground hard, both whimpering at the enraged roar. "Now, lets go." Ramsay said in a calm voice and he went downstairs. Jon and Theon, who were both scared badly enough to be nothing, but Reek and Puppy crawled behind. When Ramsay sat on the couch, both pets were right there. Looking terrified, both with messy long hair covering pale faces. Shaking, trying very hard to obey and appease. It was nowhere near enough for Ramsay and he prayed. Prayed hard that his father will show before he can no longer stop himself.

"Puppy, tell me everything that happened between Arya and Theon." Ramsay had spit out that last word, that hateful name, just to make Reek cry harder. With a smirk full of malice, he reached out to grab a fist of Jon's hair. Yanking brutally, Ramsay brought Jon's face closer, making Jon have to crawl against his legs. Putting Jon's face to rest that chin on his knee. Moving the mess of hair out of the way, Ramsay used his eyes to capture Puppy's complete attention. "You will tell me every time that you saw them together. Then you will tell me exactly what they each said. If you try and lie or evade, I will see it. I will know it. And then I will begin to hurt you very badly. Do you understand me, Puppy?" As soon as Puppy whispered, "Yes, I will tell you", Ramsay ordered him to talk. In a halting, shaky voice, Puppy obeyed.

"I..I saw Arya in the hallways, then one time she came to my locker. I tried to tell her to leave me alone, but then Reek was there. He tried to help me evade Arya so I could get to class. The only thing he said to her was, "Please, Jon has to get to his classes on time. You will see him at art later, you can speak with him then a bit." Arya was mad over it and called Theon names. He just ran off so he would not be late for his own class."  Ramsay suddenly bellowed out, "That is not his real name! Call him Reek!" Jon cowered low and apologized. "Reek.  The next time was in art class. Reek set up a project for us to do, then when he came over to get me, Arya flipped out. All Reek did was touch my shoulder and remind me to not talk so much. She started to scream at him that he caused the death of everyone he knew. That he was a bad person, someone who won't help anyone, get them killed instead. She called him more names and made him cry. Reek ran out of the room into the bathroom. When he came back he stayed quiet, doing his art. He did not speak to her again. Then as we were leaving, Arya lost her temper and attacked."

Ramsay listened very carefully, searching every twitch, every breath for lies. Only after Ramsay was positive that Jon was not lying, did he really absorb the words. Then his eyes darkened and he began to snarl when he talked. "So, Puppy, you allowed your little foster brother to be verbally and physically abused by some little cunt? You did not tell her to stop, did not come get me for assistance. That is disloyal, Puppy. You are disloyal to us then." Jon began to whisper excuses and apologies, but Ramsay could not hear him. No, Ramsay heard nothing but his own screaming thoughts. A fist knocked Jon backwards, almost knocking him unconscious. Ramsay stood up and looked more than ever like a vengeful god or a demon coming for souls. Jon stayed laying on his side, holding his jaw. Reek in his sweater was trembling and crying, groveling so sweetly and Ramsay wanted to bite him. Rend him with sharp teeth until Reek screamed that he would always be Reek.

Pointing a finger at the cowering figure, Ramsay announced, "You will wear that sweater until bedtime. Be grateful that I won't make you wear that all night as well! I heard what Puppy said, but you attracted attention of someone else. You may not have done it on purpose, but it was still done, Reek. You will wear that and think about how your Master feels right now. Think about how hurt you have made me, betraying your own self, Reek. I see him in there, in your eyes. Theon is still there, isn't he, Reek? Is he telling you to do bad things, that I won't like?" Reek cringed under the tirade and Theon was so scared. He will take me apart, he wants to make sure I don't exist at all, all Reek only Reek.

The door opened and footsteps came down the hall. Roose entered the living room. He saw Ramsay in full temper, trembling with rage, standing like a vengeful angel, ready to cause destruction. Jon was laying on the ground, his jaw was bloody and swollen. Theon was groveling low before his Master, wearing that damned sweater again. Roose came into the room and walked over to Ramsay. "Son, I think we should talk for a while. I am going to send the pets outside for a bit. They can use the fresh air, I think." Ramsay gave a sharp nod. Turning to look at the groveling boys, Roose gave an order. "Boys, you will go get jackets in the back closet and go to the backyard. We will come get you when it's time to come inside." Ramsay said in a terrible voice, "That sweater stays on underneath the jacket, Reek. Don't you dare remove that sweater." In a soothing tone, Roose said to Ramsay, "Of course, he will keep on the sweater. Theon is a good boy, he does not disobey, remember? Go on then, boys. Have some fun."

The boys moved very fast, but kept their eyes and heads down. Opening that back door was such a tense moment, waiting for Ramsay to attack them. But it did not happen and both boys found themselves outside, breathing icy air. When they walked, the grass crunched, the leaves buried their feet. Fall was trying to battle winter but was losing, dying. Putting their hands in their pockets, grateful that Roose had shown up, they walked. Around the garden that was being killed by the frost. They saw a man Locke had hired walking around, a gun on his belt. Jon and Theon stopped walking for a moment, heads down. The man stared at the strange pair. They looked terrified and overly submissive. "Are you residents here, or guests?" He asked them, trying to figure them out. They had on shorts and light jackets. Not exactly regular winter gear. They were shivering and their legs were turning almost blue. In a very small subdued voice, the smaller one answered. "We are foster sons of Roose Bolton. Jon and Theon. But Damon and Ramsay call us Puppy and Reek."

"Oh, I remember now. Sorry, just doing my job, making sure everyone here is supposed to be here. Right then, I will see you later." The man said awkwardly, trying to hide his disgust. He remembers being told of the foster children that Roose had. They are really pets for those big bullies that just the sight of them, makes him want to pound their faces in. He walked away quickly and the pets were ashamed. They continued to wander about, trying not to cry or panic. Ramsay was out of control and they could only hope that Roose will calm him. Make him see reason. Finally, through chattering teeth, Jon spoke. "He will kill my sister, won't he? I hope Damon comes home soon. I can talk to him in private. Make sure that he doesn't let Ramsay hurt me anymore. I can beg him to help keep Ramsay from killing Arya." 

Reek kept walking, faster now, heading closer to the back door of the house. He would never dare go inside without permission. But he could see through a kitchen window and see them talking. Reek was at some distance still, but he could clearly see Ramsay pounding his fists on a wall. Then Roose restraining him, speaking rapidly. Jon had followed Reek and continued to speak. Theon did not want to hear it, did not wish to speak with Jon right now. He might be losing his Master, what if Ramsay decided to kill him? Or sell him to someone else? Reek knows that Roose had promised he would be there forever. Yet, Shireen was bought by them, then sold. What if Roose decides Ramsay would be better off without his pet? So when Jon continued to speak, all whiny and moody, Theon lost his mind. It was all too much and he simply lost his mind.

"Shut up, would you please! I am sick to death of hearing your problems. In fact, I am sick to death of all these problems! I try to help, I do! But I can only do so much, don't you understand that? Your sister hates me, thinks I am a coward and a killer. Well, guess what? She is right. If Ramsay asked me to kill you myself, I fucking would! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?? He is my entire world, he is all I have and ARYA MAY HAVE GOTTEN ME KILLED OR SOLD! Can you grasp that inside your head? Is it possible that your EMO PRETTY BOY mind just cannot understand?" Theon was all Theon as he screamed and raged. Jon looked shocked at first but then anger burned through him. Without a single further word, they stared at each other, growling. They were made to be pets and now they will fight like pets. Reek and Puppy clashed, they went to the ground, attacking. Growling, biting, punching, using the frantic movements, the rage, giving it a focus. Leaves and dirt flew as the two rolled around, trying to rip each others throats out.

Roose was holding his son, so many times he has done this. Using his soft voice to sneak through Ramsay's rage, blinding him to any reason. Ramsay has finally stopped breathing heavily, his trembling tense muscles began to rest. Very slowly, Roose began to release Ramsay, allowing him to sit down. "Now, listen to me,son. Jon is still learning, we will teach him better. You know that. And your pet loves you, worships you, Ramsay. He would never be disloyal, I can't even envision it. He cannot stand even to be away from you, you know this. What Arya did and said was not Theon's fault. He did not try to draw attention to himself, he was trying to help guide Jon. Reek is a very good boy, you need to believe that, son. I won't let you kill him, Ramsay. If you truly think he has been disloyal, I can bring him to Petyr. He will find him a new home. Or, if his panics and his extreme need to be with you is too much, then Petyr will keep him like he did with Shireen. Theon can work well with kids, I think."

Ramsay looked up at his father, his face lost and scared. "No,daddy! Please, don't take away my pet. I need him, I did the right thing. I did! I called you as soon as I knew my temper was very bad. I kept myself away from touching him." Roose nodded and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You did do the right thing, son. But what is going to happen if I am not able to help you? When you someday get your own home, do you plan to take him with you?" "Of course, he will come with me, Father." "And if you lose your temper then, if you have no one to call? Will Locke call me to say there is a dead body to dispose of?" Shivering, his eyes so lost and sad, Ramsay sunk his shoulders. "I need to learn to control my temper, I know. I love my pet, I don't want to lose him, or kill him. He loves me, I know that. He wants to be my pet. I know that." 

Roose started to walk over towards the window, while his soft voice floated back to Ramsay. "We shall find a way to do that. I think part of the problem is you are always too wrapped up in your pet. You do nothing but be with him, think of him, worry about him. Damon has work now, at your age you should be working too. I am going to find you a nice part time job. One that fits your personality and talents. While you are at work, Damon will care for the pets, or I will if I am home. Do you think you can handle that, Ramsay?" Flinching slightly, hearing the threat in that last sentence, Ramsay nodded. "Yes Father." Roose was suddenly staring out the window as if amazed. Ramsay got up and walked over to see what fascinated his father so much. Limbs, leaves and dirt flew around like a cyclone. It took a moment for Ramsay to really understand what he saw. Until a very thin timid boy bit hard into Jon's arm, while the black hair flew back to reveal Jon's snarling. Just as Jon's hands wrapped around the small throat, both Boltons finally moved.

They never even heard the door burst open nor the running footsteps. Jon and Theon were trying to kill each other and were very focused. Suddenly hands were on them, ripping them away from each other. "No, very bad pets!" Ramsay roared, yanking Reek up on unsteady feet. To Ramsay's amazement, Reek spit his blood and mucus into Jon's face. "Oh, fuck you! Arya was right about you!" Jon screamed, not able to think or remember who he was now. Roose's face was set in stone now, he spoke softer then ever. But his hands on Jon were now painful, getting more painful every second. Jon writhed and cried out now, "Please Sir, my arms will break!" Roose had twisted Jon's arms back to hold him still just before Jon's outburst. Now he was slowly twisting those arms, straining them, almost breaking them. "I do not tolerate this behavior, Jon. Ever. You will apologize to each of us, right now or your arms will be in casts for school tomorrow."

Panicking, Jon began to frantically apologize. "Reek, I am sorry I hurt you and swore at you. Ramsay, I am sorry for being bad. Sir, please, I am very sorry, I won't do it again, I promise!" Roose eased his grip and Jon thanked him, sobbing now. "I think it's time to go back inside the house now. Walk slowly and quietly please." Ramsay kept a hold on his pet all the way inside. He held onto that little fragile neck with his strong hand that could snap those bones so easily. Reek has gone back to his submissive, fearful self. But Ramsay knows the fighting, spitting, that was Theon. Ramsay was right, it was not just his temper that needed fixing around here. Once inside, jackets put away neatly, Roose asked the boys to sit at the table. Subdued now, all three of them sat down, waiting for Roose to speak. Just then Damon came inside. Jon's look of relief and his whimpering was noticeable to all. 

Damon came into the kitchen to find Osha finishing cooking dinner, humming calmly to herself. Over at the table was a much worse sight. Holy hells, what had happened today? Jon looked desperate to see him, but his jaw was swollen, he had bite marks everywhere. In fact, Reek did not look any better. Both of them scratched, bruised and bloody. What the fuck did Ramsay do? Before Damon could even ask or rage, Roose stood there in front of him. "Calm yourself. Don't speak until I finish talking to you, Damon. Ramsay did lose his temper a bit and he punched Jon in the jaw. But he called me, I came home and sent the boys outside. While I was dealing with Ramsay, we looked out the window. Jon and Theon were fighting each other. When we separated them, Theon spit at Jon, who then spoke understandably rude, back to him. We just got them inside and at the table. You are just in time for the discussion. So why don't you sit next to Jon while we all sort everything out."

Damon nodded, trying to absorb this and walked to his chair. He sat down, glaring at his pet. Jon whimpered, but he was still glad to see his Master. Anything but the Boltons, please. How could he and Theon be so stupid? Jon couldn't' help himself and he whispered, "Please, I am sorry. Please let me explain before you punish me, Master?" Damon had missed his pet all day, he had been desperate to get home and play with him. One large hand began to play in his Puppy's tangled hair. "Alright, you need to behave and stay calm for me then. Can you do that, Puppy?" Jon nodded and began to cry, wiping quickly at his tears. Damon smiled approvingly at his now submissive little toy. Roose sat down and folded his hands. "Dinner is almost ready, so there will be no punishments until after we all have our food. But while we are waiting, I would like to hear how you two felt it was appropriate to act that way."

Again, they went through the conversation the pets had outside, then the fight. Hearing the harsh things said to his poor little Reek all day was too much for Ramsay. Reek was pulled from his chair, into Ramsay's lap. Ramsay wrapped tight arms around his pet and nuzzled him. "It is alright now, pet. I wont' let anyone else hurt you anymore." Reek pressed his face into Ramsay's chest, trembling. "I love you, Master. I really do love you, I would do anything, please." He whimpered into the cloth, causing Ramsay to smirk. Damon was staring down at his own pet. If eyes could hurt people, then Jon would have been on the ground, screaming. Roose then told Damon about the day at school. Damon spoke very slowly to Puppy after Roose finished speaking. "You allowed that girl to bully Reek? To say bad things and hurt him, you did nothing to help or defend him?" Ramsay spoke up then, his eyes still smoldering. "That was why I punched his jaw after I made him tell me everything that Arya and Reek did today. I told him he could have even gotten me. I was right there as I am everyday, he could have come to get me!"

Osha brought the food to the table and a tense dinner ensued. Reek was put back into his own chair, but his plate was filled and Ramsay sweetly told his pet to eat. That alone terrified Reek, that sweet tone, it was still a sweater voice. The sweater itself was uncomfortable, itchy and a terrible reminder of friends long gone. Damon slammed Puppy's plate before him and growled out, "Eat, now." Jon was feeling very tiny and helpless right now. He whispered, "Yes Master, thank you for my food." As he lifted the fork towards his sore mouth, Jon thought of how he managed to anger every person in the household. The only one he has not upset is Osha, mainly because she cares about nothing. "Theon, did you remember to drink your shake today?" Roose asked lightly. Eagerly, Reek answered. "Yes Sir, Master gave it to me after school. And I have taken my medication today." Roose nodded and gave Theon the tiniest of smiles. This made Ramsay happy, proud and jealous.

When everyone finished eating, Roose stood up. "Now, before you boys all disappear and the screaming starts, hear me. This issue with Arya has gone too far, in public, screaming what she did is going too far. Tyrion is not like us at all of course. He thinks a good smack will fix her and I think we know better than that, don't we, boys?" He waited until all of them nodded. "So. I am going to place a call to the Lannisters, we are going to visit them tonight, I think. We shall resolve this problem once and for all. I will of course, expect good behavior from all of you while we are out. So Damon and Ramsay, you must save the worst of your punishments for later, after we return. Both Jon and Theon need to be whole and coherent for this meeting. Is that clear?" Both Ramsay and Damon agreed, which made both the pets slump in relief. "As for the disgraceful behavior in the yard, both of you will see me for that." Roose's voice was full of menace. "In fact, that is the first thing we shall deal with after I make the phone call. Ramsay, Damon, please take your pets to the basement please. I will be there in a moment."

Now the owners were as scared as the pets. Ramsay and Damon wanted to plead with Roose to let them do it. Let them administer the punishments. Instead, Ramsay remembered to stay calm and clear, then he spoke to Damon. "Remember, Damon, when Reek had to go downstairs with Father? He knows how to punish our pets without leaving marks that can be seen. He will make sure they aren't hurt badly." Damon nodded and mumbled, "I know, I trust him. But I hate having to bring him down there, remember what he saw last time he was there?" Both pets were used to be spoken of as if they weren't there. They were terrified, weeping, hearing Roose's voice on the phone in the distance. When Damon grabbed Jon's arm and stood up, Jon lost his composure completely. Throwing himself at Damon, he held tight. "Please don't take me down there! Master, I am so sorry, I will even crawl in my cage all the way. Please, Master, don't bring me to the basement!"

 Enjoying this cowering version of his pet, Damon smiled wide and caressed the squirming, shaking pet. Then Ramsay gave him a look and Damon shoved his pet away. Then grabbed Puppy's face between his large hands, to get him to look up. "Look at me, Puppy. That is enough. You know we must all obey Sir. You broke a rule, a bad one, believe me, Puppy, I wish I could be the one to discipline you for that. But you will come downstairs and face Sir. Remember, I had warned you of this." Jon cried against Damon's chest, as the larger boy held him. Reek already knew better than to beg not to go downstairs. He simply leaned against Ramsay, trembling. "Master, I love you, I love you. Please still love me, I am so sorry." Reek kept whispering over and over. Ramsay wanted so badly to bring his little pet upstairs. He wanted to hurt him, love him, have Reek repent. Instead, Ramsay said nothing at all to his pet. He knew Reek couldn't stand it when Ramsay gave him the silent treatment.

Ramsay just lifted Reek into his arms, so light and easy to carry. He always seems to fit into Ramsay's angles and Ramsay loved it. He carried him down into the basement, as Reek clung tightly and sobbed. Damon followed, nearly dragging a still begging Jon down behind him.


	129. Chapter 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose administers punishments for fighting pets. Jon tried to beg Damon to save his sister. Damon then speaks with Roose about his worries. He receives advice and the offer of assistance. Ramsay and Reek have a small conversation. It ends with Reek being commanded to silence.  
> Tyrion must deal with what Arya has done. And his family is involved as soon as he walks in the door. Tywin receives a phone call and tells Tyrion something devastating.

Once they made it to the basement, the lights were on, yet there were menacing pools of darkness. All the equipment was cleaned, the smell of bleach lingered. Ramsay held onto his pet, trying to gain and give comfort. In spite of his anger and suspicions over Theon, Ramsay hated seeing his pet down here. "Shh..hush, I know this is so scary for you, Reek. I am here, I won't leave without you." Just the mere fact that Ramsay was talking to him again, Reek was calming. Trying to peek up at his Master, Reek managed to stop crying and wailing. "Please, don't ever leave me, Master." he begged in such a desolate tone that Ramsay had to respond. He wanted to give a scathing reply, he really did, but this was Reek. Theon might still be lurking, but these eyes right now, they shined with his little pet. "I will never leave you, pet. And you will never leave me." This was more than enough for now and Reek thanked him.

Jon was almost blind with panic, staggering down the stairs. When they neared the bottom, Jon really was blind, he had shut his eyes so tight he saw star-bursts. He kept just yelling please over and over now, but Damon continued to drag him. When he staggered to the bottom, he started to nearly climb Damon in terror, eyes still shut. Damon pulled away and slapped him. Jon went still and silent, head down, eyes shut, sobbing. "Puppy, you need to not panic down here. You can open your eyes, not a trace of that woman is left, I swear it. Open your eyes and look at me, pet." His voice was kind, yet there was a definite warning there. "I..I can't..please, Master, I am too scared to see it." Damon grabbed Jon's face with his hands. "I said to open your eyes, Puppy. The only thing in front of you is your Master." This time it was a steel command, a deep growl of dominance and Jon opened his eyes. He focused on the face in front of him. "Good boy. Now, I am going to have you look at the room. No, calm yourself, she is gone. Everything is clean and neat down here. I will hold you the whole time while you look."

Damon forcibly turned Jon around, then wrapped his arms around his chest, trapping his arms. "See, look, all clean. Just try and breathe normally, pet. It is alright, Master is with you. Sir won't do those things to you, I swear it. He is just going to punish you for the fighting, it won't be that bad." Jon tried to listen, tried to stay calm but it was very hard. The panic was still there and Jon whimpered, unable to stop. Damon just held him tighter and kept telling his Puppy to try to breathe. Roose came downstairs and saw how the boys were cuddling their panicked little pets. It made him smirk a bit as he approached them. "Jon and Theon, come here to stand before me. Right now, boys." Ramsay and Damon released their pets, Damon had to give Jon a push forward to get him moving. In their extreme fear, the two boys who wanted to kill each other were now huddled together. The terror had united them and they stood, pressing each others shoulders. Trying to gain the most basic of comforts.

"Boys, do you think it is good behavior to attack each other like animals in my backyard?" He waited until both shook their heads and said "No Sir." "Theon, do you think it is polite to spit into another person's face?" Reek shook his head and said, "No Sir." "And Jon, do you think it is polite to say those things you did?" Another head shake and another "No Sir". "I thought I was very clear about how I expected you to behave in my home. The backyard is part of my home, isn't it?" Another nod from each. "So since you were both ignoring my rules, it will be my discipline you face. Afterwards, we shall all go to the Lannisters home. So let us get straight to it, boys." Roose went to a cabinet and pulled out a lightly studded paddle. Then he sat on the bench and looked at them expectantly. "Who is first?" Jon started to whine and shake. Reek hung his head and inched forward.

Roose looked approvingly at Reek. "Good thinking, get it over with, right Theon?" said Roose, allowing Reek the extra few seconds to finish inching over. Then he reached up and pulled the bony frame over his hard lap. "Only because we must go out later and you may need to sit. You may need to speak and be able to pay attention. That is the only reason you are not feeling this on your bare bottom. You should be grateful for that, boy." "I am grateful to you, Sir. Thank you." came the timid response. Roose slammed the paddle down and Reek yelped. The paddle and Roose were merciless. Reek felt the studs through his thin shorts with no problem. This spanking was also quicker than the last one. It lasted only long enough for Reek to scream a few times. He stood the crying boy back up and beckoned to Jon.

The boy whimpered and had to force himself forward. He watched the brutal paddling of Reek, who was now crying in his Master's arms. Roose knew that Jon was seconds from panicking, so he took no chances. As soon as the boy was close enough, Roose grabbed him. Jon screeched in terror, but Roose ignored it. He slammed the boy onto his lap hard enough to stun him. "Now, I will allow you to leave your shorts on for this paddling. You already heard me say why." Roose had twisted Jon's hands, pressing them into his back, then started to swing. Jon's punishment was even harder than Roose had hit little Theon. It also lasted a bit longer, Jon, in his panic, was kicking his legs and it just made the Judge hit him even harder. Finally, Jon screamed "I am so sorry, please, it will never happen again! Sir, please, I will never be rude again. I will never hit or hurt Reek again! Or anyone at all! Please Sir, please!"

When Jon had been reduced to a sobbing mess, Roose stopped and tossed Jon to the floor. "Now, that will never happen again, will it, Jon?" Shaking his head, laying curled at his feet, Jon held his very sore bottom. God, it was worse than Tormund's damned paddle. "Never again, Sir. I am so sorry." He mumbled. Nodding, Roose stood up and helped Jon to his feet. He grabbed Jon's shoulder and walked him to Damon, handing him over. "Now, I expect you all to freshen up and meet me in a half hour to leave for the Lannisters. Remember what I said boys, any punishments you plan to administer will wait until we return." Ramsay and Damon both agreed and took their pets upstairs. Roose was amused at how Ramsay and Damon ran nearly as fast as their pets to leave the basement.

Ramsay carried Reek straight to his room, then cleaned him with a wet washcloth. As Ramsay went to rummage for clean clothing, Reek stared at him. He was desperate, so afraid that his Master is still vengeful, worse was remembering Ramsay said he was hurt. How could Reek be so cruel as to hurt the one person who loves him, the only one who cares about him at all? Wringing his hands, Reek tried to speak. "M..Master, please, I never would hurt you on purpose, I am so sorry. Please forgive your Reek, please?" Suddenly, Ramsay was towering over him, menacing and large. A hand covered Reek's mouth and eyes burned into him. "I know you love me, Reek. I forgive you, I do. But I do not forgive Theon. I can tell the difference in you pet. We shall discuss this later when we get home. For now I only want you to speak if someone talks to you. Otherwise, you will stay silent and obedient. You do not want me angry again, do you, Reek?" Shaking his head, as Ramsay's hand released his mouth, Reek stayed silent. The only sound he made as Ramsay got them ready, was a sigh of pure relief when Ramsay pulled the sweater off his pet.

Damon was having a rougher time with Jon. The pet had stayed obedient all the way into Damon's room.  As soon as the door shut and locked, Jon flipped out. "Master, don't let them kill my sister, please!" "Puppy, we are your only family now, remember? Your Master, Sir, Ramsay and Reek. We are your family now." But Jon was in a panic over his sister and would not stop. He tried to reason with Damon, he tried pleading then finally started to yell at him. That is when Jon found himself on the ground, with a large strong hand painfully gripping his swollen jaw. Another hand pawed at the bruised bottom. Jon cried out and Damon grinned widely at him. In spite of the grin, Damon's eyes were furious and Jon finally saw it. As Jon paled and whimpered a bit, Damon growled into his face. "That"s right, Puppy. I am very mad at you right now. And how you act at the Lannisters will decide how bad I will hurt you later. Do you understand me, Puppy? You will be punished when we get home tonight." Jon swallowed hard and nodded. "You will not have a say in what happens to Arya Stark. Whatever happens, you will stay quiet and obedient. Unless you want me to whip you with every whip on that wall. You will end up with very little skin left and Qyburn will have to rub cream into your naked bloody body." The threat worked and Jon became Puppy. "I will be good, Master."

Ramsay was about to head downstairs with his silent, sad little pet when Damon opened his door. He came out and Jon was following meekly. "Ramsay, can you watch Jon for a moment, while I go speak with your father?" Ramsay nodded and beckoned Jon over. "Come over here, Puppy. Here, next to Reek, both of you may sit down and wait." Usually Ramsay asks for them on their knees, so both tried to do that first. Chuckling, Ramsay said, "No, little boys. Sit down, on your swollen little bums. You should be grateful, to have a break from your sore knees." Both of them had to stifle a cry when they sat gingerly on the rug. Damon went downstairs and there was Roose heading for the foyer. "Excuse me, Sir?" Damon spoke respectfully. Roose looked at Damon. "Yes, what is it, Damon?" Trying to not lower his head and shuffle his feet, Damon blurted out, "Sir, can I please leave Puppy home? I can put him in his cage until we return? I..I don't think he is taking this well at all. He is terrified that you will kill Arya."

Roose tilted his head and stared at Damon as if seeing a new type of insect. "Damon, are you telling me that you cannot control your pet in a stressful situation? Do you feel that you are not capable of disciplining and training Jon?" Paling, afraid Roose will take his pet away, Damon shook his head. "Sir, I can control and discipline him just fine, I can." "Well then, Jon should have the right to be there for this discussion. After all, it IS his sister." Damon looked confused and shook his head. "Boy, you look very confused. Do you have something else to ask me?" Wanting nothing more than to run away, Damon nodded. "I am supposed to get him to accept being my Puppy, my pet. To make him forget his former family, to think only of me, to be loyal to this family." Roose nodded. "Yes, that is correct." "Then, why bring him to face his sister? Won't that just make him think of them more? Make him more loyal to them? 

Roose looked at his watch then walked closer to Damon. He smirked as the boy took an involuntary step back. "It was easier for Theon, he hated and feared his father. His family was a horror and Ramsay offered freedom from them. Same as you, it did not bother you to leave your father, did it?" Damon had turned red and his eyes went everywhere but Roose's face. "Yes Sir, I am very grateful for that, too." "I know you are, Damon. But you must understand how hard it is for your pet. He may have had a rough home, then a terrible experience at the foster home. But he has siblings and cares for them deeply. That is a very hard thing, to make him ignore and forsake his siblings. We cannot destroy his family in front of him. So instead, he will watch how he has no say in what happens anymore. He needs to see and understand how being around them hurts not just him, but them. I am going to help you with Jon tonight. So will Ramsay. We need to do this, we will help Jon see our reasoning and he will bend to it."

Tyrion hit the wine the very second they entered the mansion. Sadly, his whole family seemed to be there already. After getting into his car, Tyrion had driven for awhile, his trembling hands tight on the steering wheel. It was not fear for himself, no, it was fear of little Arya being flayed and hunted by that sociopath. He yelled at her for the entire ride. For her part, Arya just accepted it, while sulking out the window. "For Gods Sake! I can understand if it was Ramsay you hit. Though that probably would have caused him to kill you, maybe wear your head as a hat all the way home! You attacked that poor boy, that you know must go through living hell with Ramsay! Why? Why would you do that? Are you in the throes of puberty? Are you having your time of the month and lost your mind? Perhaps you are making a transition from brat to bully? Has your clever little brain gotten too tired and you sunk into mindless stupidity?"

By the time they got home, Tyrion was no longer ranting. Arya's face had a perfect red mark of Tyrion's hand on the left side of her face. Sighing, Podrick said he can put ice on her face as soon as they go inside. Yet, there everyone was and all eyes were on them. "Great, wonderful, this day keeps getting better." Tyrion grumbled as he got some wine, ignoring his sister glaring at him. Podrick dragged Arya away quickly, to get her ice and keep her away from Cersie. In a sickly sweet poisonous voice, his sister asked, "Having some trouble with your new pets, little brother? The boy looks very upset, though I must say, I love the bruise on Arya's face. It looks just perfect, actually. I hope you put it there. Did you? Oh, I can tell by the guilt in your eyes that I am right. Oh, Tyrion, I think this is the first time in our entire relationship that you have pleased me!" Tyrion drank deeply as he sat in a chair, only then looking at Cersie. "Sister, hearing that I have finally made you happy, it warms me to to the cockles of my heart. Truly. On the other hand, knowing I have done anything that would make you look so excited...knowing what makes you excited..."Tyrion took another deep drink. "That makes me want to throw up all my good wine, then maybe take a very long hot shower before slitting my wrists."

Cersie glared at Tyrion who smiled back and Jaime sighed. "So are you going to tell us why you had to hit Arya? Something must have happened?" Looking at each of his siblings, then at his disapproving father, Tyrion mumbled. "Did I just hear you right? Would you repeat that louder please?" Came Tywin's clipped tone and Tyrion spoke again. "When I went to pick them up, Arya had attacked Theon Greyjoy. She was punching his back, had him flat on the ground. She has decided he is the new target, since she cannot hurt a Bolton, she will hurt the pet. Thank God, I was there! Ramsay was also there and as he grabbed his pet, the look in his eyes. I thought he would kill her, so I smacked her as hard as I could and ordered her to the car. Ramsay walked with me and he threatened to hunt and flay her. I threatened him back and we each went our separate ways."  

Tywin leaned forward in his chair, staring stonily at his youngest son, his burden. "Let me understand this. You allowed your pet to attack the pet of a Bolton?" Tyrion stared back and answered flatly. "Yes, father. I allowed her to hit Theon. In fact, I had encouraged it. I told her this morning on the way to school. I said, young lady, I expect good grades and for you to find the weakest target, belonging to the most deadly person you can." Only Jaime found that funny, but his father and sister's eyes made him smother his laughter. "You cannot control your pets, Tyrion. Look at reality, you cannot really care for them. That girl is a wild little brat, no decorum, no control whatsoever. How could you believe you could stop her from anything she wants to do?" Cersie hissed. As Tyrion and Cersie began to argue, Jaime jumping in to defend each of them, the phone rang. The arguing continued, as Tywin walked away to answer his phone. Tywin came back over to the table, staring down at Tyrion. The arguing stopped as they all looked up at their father. "The Boltons are on their way over soon. Roose is very concerned about Arya hurting Theon. I will tell you now Tyrion, this is on your head! I will not lose the alliance I have worked very hard for. If giving Arya to them will be the only fix, I will do it."

 


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between Lannisters and Boltons. I really have no words besides....hold on...here we go!

Gregor escorted the Boltons to the formal living room. Tywin stood in the center of the room, Jaime to his right, Cersie to his left. Tyrion stood next to Jaime, Arya was next to him, slightly behind. Podrick had been banished to his room. When they entered, Roose had Ramsay on his right, Damon to his left. Jon was just behind Damon, Theon just behind Ramsay. Roose, Damon and Ramsay were looking at the Lannisters, challenging. The pets were silent, heads down, but Jon peeked up at Arya. She had her head up, chin up and eyes were telling a violent story. The three hunters in the room could not ignore that. Their eyes pinned her, marked her and studied her. She was a very small predator that doesn't wish to be prey. This made Damon grin widely, Ramsay stood straighter and Roose cleared his throat, then spoke to Tywin.

"Thank you, Tywin for allowing us to have this meeting." Tywin walked over and shook Roose's hand. "Of course, this is a concern and we should not have any animosity between us." Tywin led them to the couches and chairs in the room. It had huge picture windows covered in gold cloth that was giving the room an extra touch of fantasy. Tyrion was full of wine and swayed slightly as they entered the room. Arya sighed loudly and helped Tyrion into a chair, then sat on the arm of the chair. Cersie and Jaime went to a small couch, right next to the chair. There was a much larger chair, Tywin chose it. Roose sat on the long couch, closest to Tywin's chair. Ramsay and Damon both sat on the couch as well. In a quiet voice, Ramsay spoke to the pets. "Kneel.." Without a word, Jon and Theon knelt. Theon was trembling in fear and apprehension, but he clung to Ramsay's leg, timid, obedient. Jon was screaming on the inside, but he knelt anyway. He knew this was a dangerous crowd here, he had no allies beyond Arya. His fear was if he acted out, it would set Arya off, getting them both hurt or killed. So he was on his knees, but unlike Reek, Jon did not touch Damon at all. It was the only rebellion he could offer right now.

Roose spoke first, with a very slight smirk on his face, almost matching the smirk on Tywin's face. "We have known each other for a very long time, Tywin. There is no need for us to pretend. Don't look shocked at the pets, you know all about it." That was all Roose mentioned, but the flustered look that came from the other man, pleased him. Tywin recovered quickly and responded. "I don't normally allow such behavior around me. But yes, of course I am completely aware of Petyr's little side projects." That was said with such disdain that it made Roose stiffen. Before the two older men could get into a debate that could last all night, Ramsay broke in. "My main concern is the saftey of my pet. My father's foster son is being bullied by Arya. She has attacked him. He is very weak and timid. He has panic attacks and Arya hurting him makes that worse." Tyrion sat up a little and focused blurry eyes on Ramsay. "Young man, I am sorry that this happened. If you happen to take a look at Arya's face, or if you can remember earlier today, she was struck for her actions. And I will make sure it does not happen again."

Cersie laughs and waves a hand at Tyrion. "Oh, really? You tap her cheek and give her a lecture. Now you expect her to behave? You are already drunk, before this meeting even started. When the girl starts to get in trouble at school, will you show up drunk to the counselor's office?" Tyrion looked at his hateful older sister and sneers. "Ahh, I am sure you have a solution though, my bright, clever, insane sister! Let me see if I can guess...shall I strap her until she can no longer scream for mercy? Pull out all of her hair, strand by strand?" Tyrion tapped Arya's arm, then spoke to her. "Arya, please get everyone here that wants it, some of that cake. Then serve drinks as well, please." Arya nodded and went to the small table the maids had quickly put together. Without a sound, Arya calmly cut cake onto plates, then stole a knife. She handed the plates to those that wanted some. Arya then asked quietly who wanted which drinks. Again, without comment, Arya brought the drinks. Then went to sit on the arm of the chair again. Satisfied, holding his refreshed drink, Tyrion said, "See? Perfectly obedient now."

"Yes, in your home she is obedient. But at school that is apparently not the case. This is not the first problem Arya has had. In public, the girl loses her temper quickly. If she were trying to bother Ramsay or Damon, it would not be a problem. They can handle themselves, but look at poor Theon, he is not able to take Arya's temper. This situation is unsafe for Theon. It is also very unsafe for Arya." Roose was pointedly staring at Arya as he spoke. She glared back silently. "This is a serious situation, Tyrion. I don't think you understand that. You cannot guarantee me that this will not happen again. I am concerned at your ability to be able to train and control your pet, frankly." Tyrion snarled out, "Don't call her that. She is not a pet, she is a foster child." Roose nodded then looked at Tywin. "This is exactly what I mean. He is not able to understand or deal with Arya correctly. This situation will not be resolved but worsen if extreme measures are not taken. Therefore, I decided we might need a mediator, someone who is specialized in this sort of thing."

The doorbell rang and they all stared at Roose questioningly. He just smirked back and waited. A moment later Petyr Baelish came into the living room. Arya paled and clutched Tyrion's shoulder. Reek clung tighter to his Master's leg, whimpering. When Ramsay began to run his hand gently through his hair, Reek hushed and tried to calm himself. Jon stayed on his knees, but he glared at Petyr under his mass of uncombed hair. Damon noticed and gave a sharp whack to Jon's head. "Enough. Look at my boot. Good, now stay looking at it unless you are told otherwise." He said softly, growling the words. Cersie watched Damon discipline his pet and smiled. It always made her warm and excited to see a Stark get hurt. Even is he was only the step child, in her mind he was a Stark. She despises that fucking family. Cersie had taken great joy in visiting Cat in the sanitarium. To tell her with amazingly good fake compassion that one of her daughters is missing. When Cersie left, Cat was being restrained, screaming and sobbing. It made her day.

Petyr greeted them all politely and then asked Roose how he could help. Roose explained the situation to Petyr, clearly without missing anything, no lying or evading. A smooth voice and an insincere smile as the purveyor of pets gave options. "Well, I do on occasion have some clients that wish for a pet, but cannot discipline them. I would offer you this service for free Tyrion. I usually do not offer it for free, so you really might wish to take advantage of this option. If the girl is acting out, you may always bring her at any hour to the foster home. Just tell the counselor there of your problem. They will take Arya, discipline her for you and give her back. My men are quite skilled and they know exactly the right punishment to fit any crime." Tyrion lurched forward in his chair, almost spilling his wine. "That is a most generous offer, Petyr, but I must decline. I cannot in good conscience, send my foster daughter to your men to get hurt. But I do appreciate the offer. Perhaps another option?" Cersie rolled her eyes and then said, "I have an option for you."

Tyrion turned to look at his sister and peered drunkenly at her. "And what would that be, dearest sister of mine?" Cersie gave a sweet look to him and Petyr. "I shall foster Arya instead. I can promise you that in my home, she will be behaved. She will be home schooled. I can afford a tutor, ten if needed for her. Now that Joff and Sansa are gone, I can have all the time in the world to concentrate on her. Arya would never be a problem child again. She will have everything she needs. I can certainly provide and discipline her as needed." Arya had turned pale with horror at the mere thought of it. Jon growled so very quietly, but Damon heard it. Without a sound, his hand wrapped around Jon's hair and yanked his head back. Damon looked down at the strained face and gave a look worthy of Ramsay himself. Jon went dead silent and started to tremble a bit. Satisfied, Damon shoved Jon's head down again. But he kept his hand on Jon's head, patting heavily. His hand was a comfort and a warning at the same time. Jon yielded for the moment, behaving again.

Tyrion began to chuckle. Then he gave his sister a look of pure hatred, the wine has loosened his tongue and his limits. "Yes, that is a fine idea. Let's give this young girl to you, then you and Gregor can have a new toy to degrade and abuse. How long will she live then, do you think? Or will she just become an empty eyed puppet, living for no reason than to be a little live sex doll for you? Or maybe in your gentler days, surely you must have them at least once a year. On those days, you might decide to dress her up pretty..like a barbie doll? Cersie, I would give Arya back to Petyr before I would let you touch her."  Petyr cleared his throat and said, "Those are two good options, Tyrion. I will take Arya back and return your money if you wish. I can promise that she will learn better manners for school." Tyrion shook his head, now glaring at Petyr, but his words were beginning to slur. "No, I am not giving her to you. You will turn about and sell her to my demented sister. Or worse." Tywin spoke again now, annoyed with his son. "Tyrion, take this more seriously. You are drunk while we are discussing your foster daughter's fate. This only proves she does not belong with you."  Jaime added his own two cents, leaning close to his brother. He spoke softly, reasonably.

"Look, Podrick is a great lad, who is grateful to have a home and is obedient. He serves, he is quiet and causes no problems here or at school. He is a good match for you, but Arya is not. She simply doesn't fit in here and you know that. If you don't want Cersie or Petyr to take her, then you will have to find another buyer for her. Find someone who won't hurt her, that is looking for labor. Or a buyer that simply wants a full time, all the time nanny for a baby or toddler. But you cannot keep her anymore, brother. It isn't working out and it is not safe." Tyrion bellowed out his response. "This is crazy. You are all becoming way too upset over a mi..minor accident..I mean incident." Arya looked at how drunk Tyrion was, and knew he might pass out soon. Then she is alone in the den of lions, with visiting hunters. Once that happens, she knows, just knows what will happen. It is in all their eyes and she sees it, feels it, senses it. As soon as her drunken foster parent can no longer make a decision, it will be made for him. When he wakes up in the morning with a splitting headache, she will be gone.

Either Cersie or Petyr will have her and God help her then. Arya saw in her head a quick scene from a show she likes called, Adventure Time. There are episodes that have a Lemon guy and he screams, "UNACCEPTABLE" at the top of his lungs. It always made her laugh. Right now she wants to scream that so loud that it shatters the glass in Cersie's hand. Cersie said in a voice that suggested she plans to make sure Arya is hers, "Girl, fetch me more wine. Now." Arya grimly obeyed, taking the glass from the bitch without looking at her at all. Calmly, as the adults continued their debate of her future, Arya planned her own. As she filled the glass, she steeled herself for the next attack she would commit. She refuses to go back and be sold again. Arya refuses to be a living sex doll for Cersie, so she can live out her revenge. Escape is not going to happen, the room is full of predators. However, Arya is not adverse to dying if she has to. It dos not scare her at all. She is not suicidal nor even obsessed with darker things really. Arya is simply looking at her options. She would rather die than end up even like her brother Jon. Kneeling and groveling? Fuck that, kill me then. Go for it, you bastards.

So when Arya returned to Cersie, handing her the wine, she pulled out the knife and stabbed at the golden bitch's throat.


	131. Chapter 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersie is in grave danger from Arya. Ramsay impresses Petyr and Roose. A solution is found for two problems. Jon tries to defend his sister and it goes horribly awry for him.

When Arya got the knife only two sets of eyes saw it. That was when Ramsay started smirking and Reek starting shaking. As she brought Cersie her wine, no one was paying attention. Tywin and Roose were trying to each gain authority. Tyrion was half passed out, Jaime was telling Cersie to stop being so vengeful. Damon was quietly threatening Jon. It was only when that blade pierced that lovely flesh that they noticed. Well, not quite everyone. Because two sets of eyes have been watching Arya all along. Which is why Reek did not look surprised at all. Cersie's eyes were wide, so wide, like Reek's usually are. She took a shallow breath and then silence.

Cersie's eyes had been focused on Arya's hateful visage. But now they passed her to stare at Ramsay Bolton instead. He was directly over Arya's shoulder and his hand covered hers. The knife was trembling, the girl was using every inch of her strength and will. Ramsay was easily holding Arya's hand from that last few inches and the fucking little bastard was GRINNING at her. "Don't let her..don't." She whispered, staring at him. Ramsay stopped smiling and looked deadly. "If you ever touch my pet again, I will personally give this little bitch her wish. She will be welcome to use our basement, after we hunt you down, catch you. Do you understand me?" For a moment, Cersie's eyes flashed so dangerously, but Jaime whispered desperately. Sighing, then wincing as Ramsay loosened his grip slightly, Arya had instantly taken advantage. "I will never touch your pet again!" she cried out, they all heard it, they know now. My father heard that. For a minute she wanted the girl to just finish her plunge.

Ramsay pulled Arya back from Cersie, then yanked her wrist until she screamed. "Drop the knife or I will break your wrist and hand." Swearing at him, Arya let the knife go and tried not to cry in pain. "Better. But not enough." Said Ramsay, but even as she asked, "What the hell does that mean?" He already had her on the ground. Then he began to deliver sharp kicks. But they were not uncontrolled or random, it was to make her move. Onto her hands and knees, which took quite a few kicks. Tyrion tried to protest, the shock of Arya attacking his sister, almost had sobered him. Jaime and Tywin both told Tyrion sharply to stay where he was. That someone else was handling her right now. Once Arya got on her hands and knees, Ramsay stopped kicking at her. Instead he put his boot on her back heavily. Grunting, Arya began to grind her teeth. "Whether your Master treats you like it or not, you are a pet. You were bought just like a dog or a bunny could be. You are acting like a rabid wolf." Ramsay leaned down, causing Arya's back to bend painfully under the pressure of that boot. She was making a desperate whining sound now, but she heard him easily. Because he shouted it into her ear, making her half deaf.

"PETS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ATTACK OTHERS!" He released her back from his boot, only to put it on her head. She began to swear at him again, but her voice was cracking now. Now he was pressing her head down, right to the rug. Stepping on her head, which she started to think how easily he could crush her skull. After a moment as she began to whine, he removed his boot. As soon as Arya's head came up too far for him, the boot was back. Now it stayed still, this time, Arya held her tongue and remained still. Ramsay stayed this way for a time, until Arya's limbs began to shake. They were not used to this position and could not hold it much longer. "Now, when I remove my boot from your head, you will not put it up, will you?" "No." said Arya, begrudgingly, "I won't put my head up." Slowly, Ramsay put his boot down on the rug. "Listen to me carefully. You are going to crawl over to your owner and kneel at the chair. You will then stay silent and keep your head down, do you understand me?" Arya growled out painfully, "Yes, I understand you. Crawl, kneel and head down." "Good. And if you forget a single one of those until I leave, I will drag you back here. And we will start all over again. Now crawl."

Everyone watched silently as Arya crawled over to the chair. She knelt there, head down, not a sound or movement. They could tell she was embarrassed, her red neck told them that. But she was momentarily cowed and obedient, that was a shock. Almost as much as seeing her nearly kill Cersie. Tyrion was staring at Arya, thinking, had you managed to kill Cersie, I would have given you my fortune. On the other hand, you would never have lived long enough to use it. Petyr was not shocked, he was thinking and smirking. "Well, I think we have our solution if Tyrion wishes to keep the girl safe." Everyone looked at him confused. Almost everyone that is. Arya was looking at the rug, horrified at herself. What the fuck just happened? Damon and Jon were locked in their own silent battle. When Arya attacked Cersie and Ramsay went after her, Jon snapped. He tried to lunge forward, but Damon grabbed him. Even after Damon whispered a threat in his ear, Jon continued to try and get loose. Finally, Jon even hissed, "Let me the fuck go, you cocksucker!" That is when Damon put his hand over Jon's mouth and slowly squeezed that swollen jaw. He did not stop until Jon almost passed out from pain.

Ramsay looked at Petyr and asked, "What solution is that?" "The girl needs to be trained for Tyrion, so there will be less need of punishments in the first place. If there is a punishment needed, he can always call the trainer for it. He will feel better if he knows who the trainer is. He knows you, Ramsay and to be honest, you are amazing. I have excellent counselors, but none could have done that as fast as you did. In fact whether or not Tyrion takes you up on it, I will." Tyrion sat up and looked at Petyr as if he had gone crazy. "Are you really asking me if I will let that monster train Arya?" Roose looked coldly at Tyrion. "We are not asking. This is the only option that allows you to keep her under your care." Arya began to cry then, shoulders shaking. Tyrion looked at her sadly and put his hand on her head. "Listen to me, do you want to stay here? I can keep you safe from everything else,except from him." Arya was afraid to raise her head but she answered, feeling so helpless. It filled her with bile and bitterness. "I want to stay with you, please. I..I will learn to behave. Don't give up on me, please Tyrion!"

Ramsay's voice cut through her like a knife. "Call him Master." Arya bit her lip against a swear and then said, "Sorry, Master." "I won't give up on you, dear. But you may bitterly regret that decision during your training." Tyrion said, glaring at Ramsay. "I do have some conditions. You will agree to them." Ramsay shrugged and asked, "Why should I care about your conditions?" Tyrion cocked his head to the side and amused, he asked, "Because if you don't train her correctly I won't pay you for it. This is a real grown up job and contract, Ramsay. I want Arya trained to be obedient to my orders. To no longer be impulsive, to gain control of her temper. I don't want her disfigured, scarred or broken in any way. Because then she cannot do her work for me here. That means you messed up and are not worthy of the job." Ramsay was now the one sulking, trying to understand. Yet he was too busy feeling insulted.

Petyr, Roose and Tywin were all smirking, watching the bickering. An answer had been found for two things tonight, Roose thought. Ramsay will have another thing besides Theon to play with. The Arya situation has been resolved. After a moment, with a sharp nod Ramsay agreed he would discuss conditions. The two of them sat at a small table with pen and paper. "No knives, pincers, brands, whips, no knocking out teeth. In fact, whatever parts to her body that she shows up with, she leaves with! No drugs, no raping or sexually abusing her. No riding crops, no baseball bats," As Tyrion continued his list, Ramsay yawned and slouched low. He snapped his fingers and lazily called, "Reek, come here." Reek knew enough to crawl, to be as submissive as possible. He was the ultimate example of Ramsay's training powers. So he crawled, then knelt up to nuzzle Ramsay's leg and kiss the dangling hand.

Tyrion leaned over to look at Reek for a second then he shuddered. "DO NOT TURN ARYA INTO THAT!" Reek flinched at the roar and Ramsay looked offended, yet amused. "You shouldn't hurt my pet's feelings like that. Pet or not, Reek can understand everything you say. He can still feel emotion, you know." Even though the voice was mocking, there was a real edge there. Ramsay really did feel upset for his pet's feelings. After hearing hatred all day, it is still happening. And Ramsay is to protect him, he must stand up for his Reek. Otherwise Theon will whisper hateful things. "You know Tyrion, Arya had spent all day calling my pet names, hurling things like, murderer and everyone around you dies. He was devastated, he cried. Then she actually punches him, hurts him. Now you, this girl's own Master, is being just as cruel to my pet. Perhaps you have influenced her more than you thought. Now please, apologize to Reek for your cruelty."

Taken aback by Ramsay, yet knowing he really was mindlessly cruel, Tyrion trapped himself. A very deep sigh and a casual, "You know that I deeply, honestly despise you, correct? I want to make it perfectly clear that I hate knowing we share the same air. You do understand that, right?" Ramsay flashed the most charming, angelic smile ever to bless a face and said, "The feelings are mutual. I will envision a million ways for you to die every time I see you. That doesn't mean I cannot train Arya though. After you apologize we can talk about that more." Tyrion leaned over again to look at Theon. The boy kept his eyes on Ramsay, his chin resting on his Master's knee. But Ramsay was right, the poor kid had tears in his eyes. Damn it, Tyrion never meant to hurt the boy's feelings. "Theon, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just meant I did not want Arya trained to your level of obedience."

Reek lifted his chin for a moment and whispered, "Thank you." Tyrion nodded and sat back up again. "There? Settled?" A new shark like, delighted smile has appeared and Ramsay says, "Of course. And I do understand that you do not want Arya trained like my Reek. You want her to behave, control her temper and obey your commands. I am not to cause any permanent damage. And of course your very detailed and expansive list of what I cannot use to punish her with. Now let us discuss when I am available." Arya knelt in the corner alone, leaning a bit against the chair. Her adrenaline has run it's course, she is tired and scared. Arya kept trying to listen to what Tyrion and Ramsay were saying, but couldn't seem to register it. She kept dozing, then waking, her mind screaming, how can you possibly sleep at a time like this? So she tried peeking up around the room, since Ramsay could not see her from where he was. She saw that the elder men were chatting with Petyr, the crazy blonde bitch was pouting at her brother. The one that she heard Joff was the son of.

Then Arya's eyes landed on her brother, across from her. He seemed at first to be in some sort of wrestling match that he was losing. Damon had Jon in a bear hug that was very tight, too tight. Her brother was turning blue and his eyes were wide with terror. Damon has just whispered a terrible threat in Jon's ear. "One more thing, Puppy, a single more bit of defiance, the slightest mistake. And I am going to lock you in the trunk. You'll wait there for us to be done, then stay in there for the ride home too. Is that what you want, pet?" Jon was trying to pull himself together, he was really trying. His instincts told him two different things. Some instincts told him to protect his sister, at all costs. The other deeper down little voice told him to give in. It would be easier on them both if Jon just let go. All he can do is find himself hurt if he protests anything. Regardless of how he tries, Arya is out of his hands. He is powerless to help her in anyway. Sagging down, Jon whispers, "Please don't, Master. I am sorry, I will behave."

By this point Arya's head is fully up and her eyes are blazing through Damon. Who was staring right back at her triumphantly. Damon was now resting his chin on Jon's head playfully to taunt her. "Are you ready to be a good Puppy for me now?" he asked, just to see Arya's rage and hear his pet's humiliation. "Yes Master, I am ready...to be a good..pet." Jon managed to get out in spite of him seeing his sister watching his degradation. Arya knows how helpless Jon has become now. He cannot protect himself or anyone else. Jon kept waiting for the disgust to show on her face. All he saw was horror and sadness. It was horrid and he looked away, to stare at his own feet. When Damon's hand gently caressed the side of Jon's face, he leaned into it. He needed comfort, from any source. Arya flashed her teeth in a silent growl at the giant asshole. "Arya, are you looking up again? Did you get all your growling and dirty looks out? I hope so." Ramsay was on her before he even finished speaking. Grabbing her by the roots of her hair, Ramsay dragged her back to the middle of the room. Thus it began again. Tyrion got more wine, it would be a long night.


	132. Chapter 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting has ended and everyone disperses. to deal with their own issues.  
> Ramsay and Roose have a talk. Damon is very angry with Puppy. Reek is nervous and he is right to be. Tyrion talks while Podrick tends to Arya. Cersie and Jaime fight. Cersie turns to Gregor and thoughts of revenge.

On the way home Ramsay was excited, elated. "And just think Father, it's a job I can bring my pet too. Well, Damon's pet too since I am still babysitting. Wait, I am training your pet for you while I watch him, Damon you should pay me too. You have a job with Father, let's think of a reasonable rate, huh?" Cutting through Ramsay's taunting, Roose said, "You will watch Jon for Damon because I am telling you to. There is no one more he trusts than you, that is why he asked you to do it. Not because you are an amazing trainer, because you are his closest friend. There is a difference, Ramsay. Don't you see that, son?" Ramsay's eyes turned to look into his father's, searching. "Yes, I do Father. I understand that he is loyal to me. That he was my friend before you fostered him and started to bind him to you. He is still my friend before any of that. Damon is loyal to me before you."

Roose made his voice as soft as he could. He heard the threat of paranoia growing in Ramsay's tone. "Of course he is your best friend. Of course he is loyal to you, son. That is my very point. You are the one person that he trusts above all others. Even me. So that is why he asked you to be the one to care for his pet when he cannot. That is all I meant. You should not charge him money for it." Ramsay was tense and still staring hard at his father. Reek made a little sound, from behind in his seat. It was the sound he usually made when he nudges at his Master all timid and scared. Reek does this when Ramsay is very upset or becoming paranoid. The sound was enough to help Ramsay look away from his father. Looking out the window, Ramsay finally said, "Fine, I understand Sir."

Damon heard none of that exchange anyway. He was totally focused on his pet right now and oh, wait till they get home. For the rest of the time at the Lannisters, his pet was behaved, if clearly sulking. But that Jon had dared, even though no one really seemed to notice. Ramsay and Roose noticed, he was sure of it. They notice everything, which is the only reason that blonde cunt still lives. Which is sort of a shame, would have looked so pretty with a knife through her throat. Damon still has nightmares of her and Joff to this day. He would have cheered had that little girl finished her task. Instead as always, perfect Ramsay saves the day while Damon wrestled with a disobedient pet. Everything is handed to Ramsay yet he gets jealous that Damon tries to work for what he needs? That frustration knotted inside him. It mixed right into his anger at Puppy.

When Roose pulled into the garage and shut off the gas, doors opened fast. Ramsay got out and almost yanked Reek right out of the seat belt. Yelping, Reek clutched his Master tightly and tried to get as close as he could to him. Growling, Ramsay stopped himself then carefully released the clasp on the belt. Then he pulled Reek out with some care. He carried him inside then set him on his knees. As Ramsay was attaching Reek's collar, Damon was pulling Puppy into the house by his hair. Grabbing his pet's collar off the counter, Damon continued dragging him off. Roose shook his head and Ramsay laughed. "Oh, that boy is in for the whipping of his life, I think. Perhaps I should let Qyburn know he will be needed later." Ramsay said, "Don't worry, Damon is learning to control his temper with Puppy. But I will check on them, truly will check in with him in a bit. I promise."

"Thank you son. I do appreciate that. And I am proud of you and your talents. I am very pleased that you have a job. Now prove to me you can keep it and do it well. Someday you could do great powerful things, Ramsay. I want to guide you towards that, but you need to show me first. Show me that it is worth my time and effort. So train that girl following the guidelines Tyrion gave you. Do that well and Petyr will have more work for you, then others will contact you as well. Once you have created a demand for it, you can pick and chose who you wish to work for. This is a job that will carry you straight through college. Then I will guide you what to do from there, until you can guide yourself." Ramsay stared again searchingly at his father, quietly. Then he said in a whisper, "I will make you very proud again when I complete this job. When I have Petyr nearly handing me clients more than I can take all at once."

Roose smiled a slight bit and patted his son's shoulder and walked away. Reek crawled over and nuzzled Ramsay's leg. "Come, little Reek, let's go upstairs, it's getting late. We do have school tomorrow." Ramsay cooed absentmindedly to his pet as he walked, Reek crawled. He kept up mindless patter until they entered his room and the door was shut. Only after Reek had crawled to turn on the desk light, did he notice the chatter stopped all at once. With shaking hands, he turned on the desk light then turned. Ramsay was already behind him, blade in hand. "I think it is time Theon and I spoke, don't you, Reek?"

Podrick was kneeling in front of Arya, who was sitting on the edge of the tub. Wincing and swearing in pain as her friend treated the rug burns on her face and hands. "Just be glad you had your knees covered in the jeans. You will look funny at school tomorrow. How the hell will you explain those abrasions?" Muttered Tyrion from the toilet, where he was sitting. Thank Goodness, he was mostly sober now, that meant the toilet seat was down and he sitting on it, not throwing up in it. "She can say that she was running and fell on carpeted stairs. I am good at coming up with excuses of why. That is how I landed at the foster home. I stopped telling the excuses." Podrick spoke coldly to Tyrion.

Sighing, Tyrion responded, "Podrick, I had no choice in the matter. Arya tried to kill Cersie in front of everyone. I truly do wish you had killed her. But if you had, Arya, do you understand what would have happened to you? If you were stunningly lucky, Jaime would have strangled you to death right away. If not, the Boltons would have taken you alive. They would hunt you in the woods, they would rape you, flay you alive, you would have died a long hideous death. Do you see how dangerous your behavior is? Do you want to die so badly?" Arya hissed in pain as Podrick put antibiotic cream on her skin. "No, I don't have a death wish for myself, just one for others I plan to kill. Since Joff is already dead by my sister, Cersie was next on my list. I saw an opening and I went for it. If I have to die, so be it." Tyrion and Podrick both just stared at her, then exploded. "What the fuck kind of logic do you have?" cried out Podrick as Tyrion grabbed his own head and cursed. "I must not murder my own foster daughter. I must not tie her up and leave her in a closet until she gains sense."

Tyrion and Podrick managed to get Arya into her nightgown and to bed. She had shut down during their outbursts. Her eyes were flat, so was her tone and she seemed to be in shock. "I know this is hard to understand, Arya, but this really is for your own good." Tyrion said, watching her pale face for anything there. She stared at him without any emotion. "I would have picked anyone but Ramsay for the job, but if you really wanted to stay, this is all we can do. You did agree to it, Arya, I did not force this on you." Tyrion said and finally a flash. "I know that, you have done nothing but try to help us, Tyrion. I will deal with Ramsay, I will learn what you need me to. I am sorry if I have caused bad problems for you. I won't promise not to cause you more, I probably will, but I am going to try harder." Tyrion smiled at her and brushed the hair from her eyes. "I really am fond of you, girl. You are such a spitfire, a little fighter and I adore that. You can keep yourself as yourself and still not get into trouble. Pranks, mistakes, accidents and time to just be fun are all good. Acceptable even. But fighting, airing private grievances publicly and most of all, trying to kill others is just not working. Obey Ramsay, listen to what he says and do it. As soon as you are deemed trained enough, it ends. So just get through this and I can keep you safe so you can be yourself safely."

Cersie let Jaime treat the deep cut on her neck then she carefully covered it with a scarf. "There, no one will know." Tywin had gone to his room after the Boltons left, tired from all the dramatics. She nuzzled her brother and then reached for his zipper. Pulling away after a few seconds, Jaime said, "No not yet. Tyrion and those kids are still awake." Hissing, eyes full of spite and hate, which also colored her words, "I don't care if that freakish imp or his little bitch girl see or hear us." Jaime winced and muttered, "Well, I do. I do care and you can either wait or just go use Gregor. Depends on whether you want to make love or just fuck, I guess." he tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the sidebar.  He won't ever let Cersie know how much her behavior bothers him sometimes. Jaime cannot understand how she is already ready to kill again. She had a knife in her throat for heaven's sake!

She followed him silently to the bar and waited for him to hand her a glass. Jaime handed her a shot of whiskey and Cersie downed it. Then slammed the glass down so hard it almost broke. "I want to fuck." She hissed at her brother, grabbed her purse and left, shutting the door hard. Walking fast, she got to the car before Gregor even did. She was sitting in the passenger seat, tapping her fingers. They did not speak once during the drive and they also did not talk in the huge, dark quiet expanse of Cersie's home. Gregor just followed Cersie as she went upstairs, shedding her clothing and jewels along the way. By the time she was at Joff's bedroom, she was naked. Laying on her son's bed, which she has not allowed the maids to touch. She breathed the last lingering scents of Joff and rolled in his blankets. Gregor shed his clothing and climbed onto the bed, thanking God that it was a king size. Even still the boy's bed creaked fearsomely as Gregor joined Cersie on the bed.

As they began to bruise and please each others flesh, Cersie thought at first of her beloved son. Of him as a tiny one, of him older. She remembered how he could please her in ways no one else could. Only a mother like her could teach her boy such things. Most would never dare to break through silly constraints that bind them. Cersie dared, she dared. Now that wonderful boy is gone and will never touch her again. Even Robert would be welcome, it would be company. Gregor is good at fucking, at driving, at intimidating and keeping Cersie safe. In fact, he grumbled to her after the attack. He had said that if he had been allowed to stay in the living room, Arya never would have gotten the knife in the first place. Cersie knew Gregor was loyal and would do anything for her. But his life was elsewhere, when he left here, he saw other women. It might just be girls he rapes or men he plays cards with. It is something that is not wrapped up in her world. He is not her companion, her friend or boyfriend, they don't chat.

Yet Cersie does not want to stop playing right now, she needs to change her thoughts. A flash of Jaime last week. They were fucking on their father's kitchen table, no one else was home they thought. She was sweating against the polished wood as Jaime was over her. They were almost at the peak when they heard the door open and close. Yet, even as they heard their father clearing his throat, they could not stop. They stared horrified into each others eyes.  Jaime gave two amazing thrusts that sent them both over the edge. Struggling to come without a sound, shuddering against each other. Then running, sweaty and naked, clutching clothing, just in time. A game they have played for so long now. Since they were teenagers actually. This is not helping either and Gregor sits up. "Cersie, you're not in the mood. Why don't I just go then? My shift is over anyway, someone else is here for you till morning."

No, this is not acceptable. Cersie sneered at Gregor and said, "What's wrong? Have I gotten too old for you? Want to go stake out a preschool?" "I fucking hate it when you turn everything on me. You know that. I am leaving, bitch." Growled Gregor, glaring at the uppity bitch that pays too well for him to leave her. A hand came out and slapped the giant face. "No, you won't go anywhere, not if you want to stay in my employ. I just needed to take a minute, don't you dare leave this bed." Menacing eyes glared at her and Gregor leaned close. "I am not a prostitute for you, Cersie. You cannot force me to fuck you. And if you hit me again, you will regret it." Now Cersie has figured out what she wanted. So she smacks Gregor's face again. While Gregor punched her stomach then forced her on her face, she fantasized. As he forced himself into her.  Used every inch of his strength and anger to pound into her. It was too forceful and she screamed with it.

As Gregor twisted her nipples almost beyond endurance. His cock was plunging so deeply the tip was bumping hard into her cervix. Cersie cried and yelled in pain, writhing under him, loving every second of it. "You goddamned stupid bitch. You evil fucking whore." Gregor kept grunting insults at her, then he wrapped his strong hands around her throat. It really hurt badly when his finger brushed against her cut. He began to ride her hard again while slowly squeezing her throat. As she endured, riding the lovely pain, losing her breath, she thought of Arya.  When Gregor flipped her around, putting a too large toy inside her ass, she thought of revenge. She screamed, clawing at her son's bedsheets, as Gregor forced the toy into her ass. Then Gregor began to fuck her again, while pumping the toy.

Cersie continued to moan and cry out. Pleasure and pain have taken over her body. Her mind was not really there though, no it was away. In a darker place where she was raping Arya with a wine bottle. When she did roar as an orgasm ripped through her, it was not Gregor that made her come, really. Even as she was flying with it, while Gregor stilled over her, groaning, she saw Arya. What tipped her over the edge was the darkest, loveliest vision in her head. Of Arya sobbing, begging and screaming while Cersie rubbed herself all over the restrained girl. Then undoing just the leg straps. Pressing herself, rubbing herself all over her, the moving the legs, so she can rub herself between them. Tying those legs back up and climbing to sit on the girl's face, rubbing her wetness on that screaming mouth. What sent Cersie reeling was the thought of sitting on Arya's face while she pulled out a blade. Then as Cersie rubbed herself hard against Arya's face, she would insert the blade straight up the girl's cunt. As the girl would spasm in a horrific death, Cersie would come on her face to it. That is what sent Cersie screaming in intense pleasure. Later that night, when all was stone quiet and Cersie had drunk enough not to care, she went to bed. Then thought of that little fantasy and masturbated herself to sleep. This time she added Sansa into the same torturous death. It was a sweet sharp pleasure that knocked her into slumber.

 


	133. Chapter 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A school night it might be, but issues must be resolved. Damon administers a severe punishment to his pet. Jon and Puppy are having turns at being there.  
> Ramsay is determined to find Theon to destroy him. Reek and Theon are unable to resist Ramsay's traps.

Reek sucked in his breath and dropped to his knees, clinging hard to Ramsay's legs. "Reek, I am Reek, all Reek, Master. Please, I love you, obey and am loyal, I promise!" He pressed his face hard into Ramsay's leg, as Theon screeched in terror,deep down. Ramsay looked down at the fragile, clinging creature he has created and loves. He still saw and felt Theon in there, making his skin crawl. It made him feel less powerful, almost fearful because Theon can make Reek do things. Just like Ramsay. He needs to do this, no matter how his pet acts and behaves. Ramsay swept an arm across the desk, everything flew and crashed. Reek squeaked and held tighter to his legs. "Stand up. Now." Bursting into tears at the cold remorseless voice, he obeyed and stood up, wringing his hands.

Ramsay slowly removed all of his pet's clothing as Reek sobbed. "Please, don't say that you don't love me anymore. Master, talk to me. I have been good, please, speak with me. I love you, I try to always make you happy. I am Reek, I am." Reek kept trying but Ramsay would not respond, just kept taking off Reek's clothing. Once he was naked, Ramsay picked Reek up and laid him upon the wooden desk. The desk was cold and hard, Reek was having trouble not sliding about on it. Reek gripped the sides and stared at up pleadingly at his Master. Ramsay seemed to study him for a moment, as if reading a book. He brought the blade back out of his pocket and began to glide it along Reek's body. It was a game Reek did not like but Ramsay did. Yet tonight this was no game, this was for real and Theon knew it.

Damon's right arm was killing him and he dropped the whip. Jon was naked, laying on the floor, bloody and shuddering. His Master had dragged him to his room, tossed him inside. Then without a word he locked the door and went straight to his worst whip. The one that always draws blood, it can cut straight to the bone if not wielded carefully. The pain was horrific and Jon had screamed so loud that he lost his voice. He has no idea if Damon had cut him to the bone anywhere, but it felt like it. Thankful it was over, he curled into a tiny ball and sobbed, heaving. He heard the heavy footsteps come over to him and Puppy whimpered. Damon crouched down, checking the whip marks and seeing if the cuts were very deep. He had done his best even in his anger to make sure he used the whip carefully. Whining, his pet began to beg. "Please, no more, Master? Don't hurt me anymore. I am very sorry. Sorry, Master."

A wide grin was on Damon's face when Puppy dared to peek up. A sense of pure relief washed through him and he whispered thanks. "Stupid fucking pet. You are as slow as little buddy is. I hope this time the whip marks will last long enough to remind you. Never rebel or challenge me when....?" Damon raised his eyebrows and waited for Puppy to catch up. After a minute Puppy whispered, "We are in front of others, Master."  Damon stroked the sweaty mess of hair, fondly. "That's right. I will call Qyburn to check your wounds, see if you need any stitches. And I know you are worried about this, Puppy. So I will tell you now, I did not cut you to the bone anywhere. At least not this time, but push me like that again....I make no promises. You simply must learn this lesson about limits. Right after I call our creepy doctor, we shall discuss Arya. And your lack of loyalty." Jon moaned and stayed curled up as Damon rose to get his phone.

Ramsay was tracing the blade along old scars, then followed the prominent bones covering thin flesh. Reek kept trying to talk to him, but he ignored all words. He cannot be distracted by his pet's distress, it was only Theon he was hunting. The way to Theon is to freak Reek out with a sense of injustice. He knows how much Reek despises being given the silent treatment. Ramsay knows Reek hates feeling that he was punished for something he did not do. These bitter feelings are not allowed so they transfer to Theon. And slowly, Ramsay was bringing him forth. The knife began to dig in now, slowly getting deeper. Reek cried out and clutched harder at the sides of the desk. "Master, please! At least tell me what I have done to deserve this!"  Ah, here we go, come closer, just a little more now, Theon. I hear you coming, raging, you arrogant little faker. Come on now...a little closer, thought Ramsay, with a joy of a hunter.

Theon was desperately trying to let go of the desk, roll off and run. But those eyes and the blade kept him down, Reek chained him. "Stop! Please just stop it! I did not do anything!  I always do everything you want, everything you say! I gave you my whole fucking life, what more do you want from me!" he screamed as loud as he could, up at Ramsay. The fury felt good, it felt whole and strong, so good. Ramsay smiled, victorious and let the nasty little boy rage. "I want everything you are. I want your mind too." he answered calmly, almost pleasantly. "Ramsay, I do give you that. I have nothing left that isn't yours, so what the hell more can I do for you?" he nearly spit every word, crying in sheer rage. "You are the one thing I don't want, Theon. This little tiny strip of rebellion, sneaking, hiding, corrupting poor Reek. My Reek, my loving, loyal little pet."

Damon hung up the phone and went to his pet, huddled on the floor. "Qyburn will be here in thirty minutes or so. Plenty of time for us to talk." Lifting Puppy carefully, Damon lay him on the bed, on his stomach, then lay beside him. He put his head on the pillow so he could be face to face with Puppy. "Arya Stark is Jon's sister. We were in public where I am Jon. They were going to hurt her, so Jon had to defend her." Puppy said quickly, before fear took over again. He barely managed to finish saying it, before he felt too scared that Damon would hurt him again. Smiling again, Damon chuckled softly. "Really, pet? You were brought inside, never spoken to or looked at by anyone but me. Ramsay had you and Reek kneeling during the discussion, remember? Did anyone seem shocked by that? In fact, your own sister was referred to as a pet several times. You knew that you were not acting as Jon at all. Even a Puppy isn't that stupid. So now you are trying to lie to me."

Jon sobbed and wished he could just take back his words. He was desperate and had hoped it would appease. Hoping it would keep the whip away from him. Puppy shook and in his croak of a voice left, he said, "Forgive me, please. Yes, yes I lied. I was scared you would whip me more, I am just so hurt, please. I am sorry, Master." Oh, how Jon despises groveling like this. But he really was hurt badly and was scared out of his mind. Better to play the damned puppy-dog and appease Damon. So he slid himself down further away and groveled. "Good boy, I am proud of you for admitting it. Never lie to me, Puppy. I will always punish you twice as badly for lying. Always. Now, as for why you lied, I am not going to hurt you anymore tonight. Not unless you are very bad. Do you plan on being very bad, Puppy?" Puppy shook his head quickly. "No Master, please. I will be very good." The whole time Damon carefully and patiently explained why Arya did not matter, Puppy listened. He looked at his Master and listened, eyes never leaving Damon's.

Ramsay put the blade against the lips then, not wanting to hear Theon anymore. It grated against his nerves and made him angry. He could not get angry, not now, he needed to be in control. "Reek doesn't like you, doesn't want you. I don't like you or want you, no one does, in fact. So why don't you just leave, go to sleep or die? What point in fighting and losing all the time? You agreed to this, wanted this and I accepted. Now you want to be deceitful, try to turn my pet against me? What kind of life would have without me, Theon? If you left here, where could you go? Back to foster care where Petyr will sell you to someone you could never love? Or if my father let yours out of jail? Just  you and daddy back at home sweet home? If your mom stays at the crazy home, do you think you would have to take her spot in the cage? Or would you run away from town? You are underage, no ID on you, no money. It would be pathetic and hopeless."

Theon let his eyes blaze in response as he whined against the blade. Ramsay simply leaned closer over him, face in biting distance now. "I love my pet, Theon. I honestly truly love him and he feels the same back. You agreed to this deal a long time ago. You remember it as well as I do. There is no going back and changing that now. I know that you only show your face when Reek is upset with me. When he thinks something is not fair or he is feeling angry. Well, don't you think you should let Reek figure that out for himself now? You don't belong here anymore, only Reek does. He will learn to accept things better without you whispering defiance at him. Reek can learn how to let me know how he feels without getting hurt for it. But not with you constantly trying to rip him away from my will." 

Ramsay grabbed Theon's cock hard and then hissed, so much menace, it made Theon cringe. "If you continue to creep about his mind, I will take drastic measures. You are already a messed up boy, Theon. Reek is too. What if I castrated you myself, right here? I know enough to keep you alive until Qyburn showed to fix you up. How quickly would you flee that reality, Theon?"  "Oh no, no no no no.." moaned Theon, in true horror, almost pissing himself. "I will leave, don't do that. I will go away, please don't cut me there, don't please, I won't come back." came the babbling voice. "Good. Then leave and never come back, Theon." Ramsay made a quick movement, one small slice with the knife and it was enough. Reek screamed and then lunged up to cling at his Master. Ramsay smiled.


	134. Chapter 134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay may have gone a tad too far with his training methods. Theon is gone, but Reek is in a pure panic. Roose is not pleased.  
> Damon decides to be late for school to teach his little pet a quick lesson. Puppy benefits, Jon is humiliated.

During breakfast the next day Puppy was still more present than Jon. Every movement was reminding him of the rules. He had no idea how he was supposed to make it through the day. Damon finally relented after seeing Jon nearly cry just trying to sit down. Nudging Jon, he handed him the painkillers that Qyburn had left for him. "Here, one for now and I will give you another at lunchtime. You should feel a bit better by the time we get to school." Puppy thanked him and swallowed them. Reek was the only one present, clinging to his Master whenever he could. His eyes were so large and fearful, shaking worse than ever. Damon wondered what the fuck Ramsay did to the poor bugger this time. Whatever it was, the poor kid looked seconds from a mental breakdown.   

Roose noticed the differences in the pets right away. Jon was very respectful and polite, but also was submissive. Even keeping his eyes lowered, obeying any command instantly. Damon looked very proud of himself and Roose gave him a nod. Then Roose looked over at Theon and nearly groaned out loud. This was the fourth time the boy had put down his fork, then his hand would spider over to Ramsay. Both hands did not even seem to be enough. Theon kept looking up at Ramsay, so fearful and loving. His eyes were wide, the pupils dilated. It was clear the boy was in a panic yet Ramsay did nothing to calm it. Assuming this was some form of training, Roose ignored it at first. But Theon had to be in school soon. He cannot go like this. "Ramsay, Theon is not eating, for the fourth time. Please make him finish his plate."

"Reek, I want you to eat everything on your plate right now." Ramsay said softly and Reek began to eat fast. Sighing, Roose asked, "Ramsay, I don't know what type of game you have played with him, but fix this. He cannot go to school and only move when you tell him to. Theon cannot cling to you like that at school." "I know exactly what I am doing, Father. And so does Reek, he knows exactly how to act outside, don't you?" A quick nod and in between bites, Reek replied, "Yes Master." Roose said, "I hope so, son. Good luck on your first day of work, Ramsay, I hope it goes well for you." "Thank you Father. I am sure it will, I am really looking forward to it."  Roose watched as Reek finished the food and then swallowed all his shake. "Theon, " Roose began, planning to remind the boy to bring his afternoon shake with him. Since they will be picking up Arya after school and going to the Lannisters home, Roose wanted Theon to take his shake with him. However, as soon as Reek heard himself addressed personally as Theon, he burst into tears.

"Reek, Reek, not the bad name, please!" he cried out, then launched himself into Ramsay's arms. Roose crossed his arms and stared at Ramsay. "What have you done this time, son? Never mind, I will solve it myself. Come here to me, boy. Right now." Roose's voice left no room for debate or defiance, but Reek would not let go of Ramsay. Seeing his father's temper rise, Ramsay stood up and walked Reek over to his father. "Damon, why don't you take Jon and head to school. I think these two will be late anyway. Besides, Ramsay must take his own car for now on." Damon grabbed Puppy and they headed out, both of them sneaking glances backwards at Reek.

In the car, Damon grumbled, "I want you to keep Reek in your mind. You don't want me to turn you into that, do you? Wouldn't you rather just be my Puppy?" Shivering and hugging himself, Jon said, "I would rather be your Puppy. Please, Master, don't ever turn me into that. Please?" "Lucky for you, I don't want you to be like him. I like my rebellious, challenging little Puppy."  Puppy turned and saw the huge wide grin, Jon hates that fucking smile. He recalls that he actually is Jon. Damon saw the change instantly and wondered if he could play games like Ramsay does. Not as far as to traumatize his pet, not that, but to prove a point. With no one else in the car, this was Damon's one chance. Fuck it, they will go in late and he turned off the road.

Ramsay was slightly worried. Last night after Theon fled, Reek had been just perfect. He clung to his Master, kept whispering his love and loyalty. Ramsay took him and his pet came for him when told to. They fell asleep wrapped around each other. This morning Reek had been obedient, loving and panicked. If Ramsay went away from him, he followed him. At every moment he was touching even just a piece of Ramsay's shirt. It was adorable and Ramsay had enjoyed it. Ramsay had shut the bathroom door and he could hear his pet begin to cry. By the time he got out of the bathroom, Reek was in full hysteria. Ramsay had used his normal method to calm his pet. Reek had gone pale and silent under the wet cloth. He figured Reek just needed time and went downstairs with him.

He pushed Reek in front of his father and took a deep breath. "Father, I may have accidentally pushed him a bit too far." Roose raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh? And tell me exactly what you did,son." Ramsay explained in detail as Reek kept trying to climb into him. Finally Ramsay just grabbed his pet and wrapped his arms around him. Reek made a slight sound and pressed into him, then stilled. Except for the shaking. "Castration, Ramsay? You had to take it to that extreme?" Scolded Roose, standing up and going to a small locked cabinet. "It was important, Father. I had to make Theon leave him alone. It was the only way to scare him away. But I never meant to hurt Reek. I was trying to protect him." Roose used a small key and opened the door. Pulling out one of the many little bottles, he shook out two tiny pills. "This is just a quick fix for today. It will calm him at least, allow him to follow your orders. You will have to make sure he acts normally. If he cannot, you will have to call me to dismiss him. He will have to stay with Osha. I will have his therapist stop by this evening to see him."

Roose brought the water and pills to Reek himself. "Open your mouth, good boy." Reek swallowed the medicine, while he was still in Ramsay's embrace. That is when Roose grabbed Reek's chin and forced the boy to look at him. "Look at me, boy. Now, who am I?" Reek managed to squeak out, "Sir." "That's right. And what name do I call you? What name have I always called you?" His eyes are as intense as his son's and Reek responded. "You call me the bad name." "Is it really a bad name? It is just a name. It is the sound I use to address you. That is all it is. Many others call you that name too. Reek is your special name with Ramsay, isn't it? Not everyone gets to have a special name with someone. So, you will know that Reek is a special name and pet that belongs to Ramsay. And Theon is only a name that some call you by. You understand that, don't you? You will answer when someone else calls you Theon. Ramsay will not be mad at you for that. He will be pleased that you remembered to obey my orders."

Jon stared at Damon then at the new unfamiliar road they were taking. "What are you doing? Won't we be late for school?" "We are going to be late today, I want to show you something. And what did you just forget?" Damon's fist gave a quick punch into Jon's thigh. "We are in public!" Jon yelped and tried to move closer to the door. Laughing, Damon said, "You little impertinent fucker, we are in the car alone. So what did you just forget?" This time the punch was a little harder. "Master." The wide smile was back as Damon pulled into what seemed to be a very deserted dirt path. There was nothing but woods on either side of the car.  Jon tensed and stammered, "Why are we here? Master?" His voice was nervous and slightly cracked. "I told you, I want to show you something." Then Damon took off his seat belt and slowly moved over to his pet.

He undid Puppy's seat belt as well then enjoyed how Jon tried to cower away from him. "Wait, please! Not here, can't it wait till home! Someone might see, Master!" Jon pleaded frantically, squirming away. "No one ever uses this path except for privacy, stupid Puppy." Damon said, grabbing Jon's head and pulling it back. "Please, don't do this here." Jon tried one last time. Giving a hard yank on Jon's hair stopped the protesting. "I stopped here to show you something. I can always change that to hurting you instead." Damon growled warningly. "Sorry, I'm sorry, Master. Don't hurt me." Puppy's voice slipped out of Jon's mouth and he stayed still to show obedience. "Much better. Now, you are going to stay quiet and still. Try to relax, this won't hurt as long as you are a good boy."

Puppy accepted Damon's tongue in his mouth, he did not move when those large hands touched him. Then one of those hands undid Jon's jeans and began playing with his cock. This was new, usually Damon went for his own pleasures. Jon was uneasy and started squirming away again. "What's wrong Puppy? Here I am, your beloved Master trying to be nice to you and you are trying to move away. I want you to be still, remember?" "I..I...please don't. I cannot, Master." Jon whimpered, even as he felt himself stiffen. The horror and humiliation of it was too much for him to bear. "Your words and body don't seem to match, pet. Let's go for silence then. Hush now and just relax. I want to touch you and talk to you. All you have to do is feel and listen, Puppy." Jon's breath was choppy now and the hand was making him so hard.

"No, please don't make me! I don't want to and I don't want to be your fucking Puppy!" Jon cried out, nearly maddened with need and shame. "Aww..don't say such hurtful things, such lies too, Puppy. Look how hard you are, the way you are pumping into my hand? You want this and you are my Puppy." Damon insisted, using both hands now, watching his pet gasp in unwilling pleasure. "Hush, enjoy it, little pet, it's a reward for being such a good boy this morning. See, how kind your Master can be to you? You love how this feels, don't you? I am the only one you can ever hope to give you pleasure again, Puppy. Just me. In fact, everything comes from me now. Food, shelter, everything is dependent on my whims now.  You say you are Jon, that you don't want to be my Puppy? But look at you now, fucking my hand desperately, moaning. Hair flailing around, biting your lip like that, so pretty." Jon sinks deep under the humiliation of it all.

"Now what is your name?" Damon whispers as he can see his Puppy nearing the peak. "Puppy." he gasps out, whining now, moving against Damon. "Who am I?" Puppy is now pressing his face into Damon's chest, his own hands seeking purchase. "Master." The large hands are faster and rougher now, making Puppy cry out in pleasure. "I need to, I cannot stop..please...can I, Master, please!" The pet cried out, coming so close now, tensing against Damon. "I give you permission, sweet Puppy, come for me boy, there is a good boy." Damon urged into Jon's ear, loving the feeling of the pet nearly climbing him in lust. A sharp cry and as Damon kissed him, Puppy came, screaming into his Master's mouth. As the pet attempted to recover himself, Damon cleaned him up. He watched as Jon slowly leaked back through. Then he said, "Well, it seems like you do enjoy being a Puppy and having a Master after all." Jon turned bright red and blinked away angry tears. "Yes Master." Damon laughed and took them to school.


	135. Chapter 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interesting school day for many

It did not take long for the pills to kick in, Reek went calmer and got into the car with no further issue. Ramsay kept one hand on his pet's thigh the whole ride. "Remember pet, when we get to school, no more touching. Okay? And you can answer to the name Theon if a teacher says it, right?" Reek nodded but looked nervous anyway. "I will never punish you for answering an adult to that name, I promise you, Reek." Ramsay said solemnly, letting Reek search his eyes for a game or trick. "No game, no trick, Reek. I swear it."  "Yes Master. I just want to be good for you. To show you I love you and am loyal. I am, Master." Reek hasten to assure Ramsay. Parking the car, Ramsay leaned over and ruffled his pet's hair. "I know you are Reek. You are a very good pet, the best one there ever was. Today you can behave for me. Then after school is over, we will show Jon and Arya what a perfect pet is like, won't we?"

Jon had walked away from Damon as quickly as he could. Still red faced and trembling. Jon snapped at two kids who tried to speak with him and ignored everything. Only his school work was given his attention and even then it was not his usual standard. He failed a quiz and did not care in the least. Jon was totally and utterly shaken by what Damon had done to him. Not the whipping, Jon hated the pain, but could take it. As Jon he could almost feel noble, or like a martyr, taking a beating from Damon. But to have actually feel pleasure, to beg for it at Damon's hands, that was like dying. As if a piece of him has fallen away, as if he is breaking bit by slow bit. Jon noticed that the teacher is irritated with him about his quiz. Fuck it, what does it matter anyway? Why bother with the good grades or school at all? It's not like Damon will be touring colleges with him. His life was Damon's now and Jon did not think it included a college degree and career. So fuck it.

Arya was a nervous wreck today. Her hands shook on occasion when she made the mistake of thinking of it. When she had told Jojen what happened last night, he was scared for her. "You aren't going to defy Ramsay are you? I mean, if Tyrion is allowing this, you'll have to go along with it for now." Arya nodded stiffly, "Just for now, yes, I will go along with it. But I will escape, just like my sister did..I hope to kill Cersie before I leave though." Jojen just shoved at her and called her insane. But he was truly worried and kept asking her if she was thinking of how to escape. He will help her as he assures her again and again.  Later on, Podrick runs into her in the halls and does that same thing to her. Reminding Arya that she must behave for Ramsay or he will hurt her, as if she doesn't already know this. If one more person says this to her, she might scream or kill them. Therefore, when Jojen whispered one last time during gym about it, she screamed in his face.

During lunch was the first time Jon had to face Damon again. He kept his face covered with his hair, like Reek does. Damon grinned and told him to pull his hair back. "You're not Reek, remember? Your my Puppy. Now take the money and get my lunch, pet." He whispered into Jon's ear, making him shiver. Jon took great pleasure in the fact that he could look Damon in the eye and say, "Sure, Damon." He was hoping to see annoyance but Damon just laughed and pushed Jon away. "Go, get my lunch, idiot." Without any further comment but much sulking, Jon went to the line. Reek was already there of course, he looked much better than he did this morning. He actually turned and spoke to Jon. "Is your sister supposed to sit with us? Because she is with Jojen and Podrick right now. Ramsay might get angry about it." Reek looked like he wanted to be nervous about it, but wasn't really. He saw Jon's questioning look and muttered, "Sir gave me pills before I left, to calm me. It has worked too well, maybe."

Arya sat down at her usual table and Jojen groaned. Podrick looked at her flatly and just said, "Really? You know Ramsay said for you to check in with him at lunch. You should take your lunch and go over there. Remember, you promised Tyrion to obey. To really try." Screwing up her face, Arya sneered at them. "Look at you two freaking cowards! I only was told by Ramsay to check in with him. I can do that after I eat, can't I?" The two boys looked at each other and Podrick said, "She just cannot help it. Arya has to push at everything." Jojen muttered to Podrick, "How long do you think before Ramsay comes over here?" Podrick looked over to see Theon bringing Ramsay his tray of food. "Until Ramsay finishes eating, maybe? So eat quick, Arya." Jojen peeked over and groaned, "Nope, time is up now. Here he comes, Arya. You are fucked, judging by his look." Jojen was able to fully meet Ramsay's eyes, he hated the bully. He was also no pet, and if Ramsay did a single thing to him, he would strike back. 

Podrick, however, was a pet. He looked down right away, even though he was not being trained by Ramsay. His fear was if Ramsay thought he misbehaved in any way...he would be trained by him too. No thank you, he thought and kept his eyes low. Ramsay's eyes passed over each of them, landing on Arya. Who continued to calmly eat, ignoring him. Oh, this shall be so fun, thought Ramsay, thrilled. Ramsay leaned over the table, but stared directly at Podrick. The boy paled and went dead still. Ramsay made sure his voice was very soft and clear. "Podrick?" "Yes, Ramsay?" He made sure his voice sounded respectful and polite. Yet, he did not look up at all. "You can look at me, you know. I don't bite." Podrick doubted that very much, he has seen the fading bite marks on Theon. Podrick quickly looked up at those insane eyes then looked away. Ramsay grinned and leaned closer, causing the boy to slightly cringe. "Now, you seem like a smart young lad. So tell me, what did I tell Arya last night before we left?"

Arya continued to eat, but was listening. "You told her to meet you at lunchtime. Then to meet you after art class, you will drive her home. Then her training will happen at the house." Podrick said quickly, but quietly so no one at another table could hear.  "Good try, Podrick. But you did get one thing wrong." Podrick instantly looked up at Ramsay. "No, I swear that is what you had said." he argued, forgetting his status.  In a voice as gentle as a summer breeze, Ramsay asked, "Are you saying that I am wrong, pet?" Stammering, Podrick cursed inwardly at his own mistake. "I..I am sorry, Ramsay. You are right. I am mistaken, dumb Podrick, I am wrong." Jojen looked pissed now and Arya's plastic fork broke in her hand. Ramsay smiled at Podrick though and said easily, "Good boy. I am glad you remembered your manners. Of course, you could benefit from some training yourself. Maybe. Do you think I should ask Tyrion about it, Podrick?" Squirming now, feeling like a bug about to be squished, Podrick answered. "Please don't, Ramsay. I behave for Tyrion. I don't need extra training. I behave."

"Leave him alone, Ramsay. He isn't your concern." Jojen spit out, unable to take the torment of his friend any longer. Shocked and scared, Podrick jumped in. "No, its fine, Jojen. Ramsay was just speaking with me. Let it go, please?" Ramsay sneered at Jojen and then leaned a bit towards him. With a poisonous hiss, Ramsay attacked. "How does it feel to know you cannot save anyone? That all you can do is watch everyone around you, that you cannot do anything but witness? You couldn't even save Sansa Stark when she went to you for help, could you?" Jojen turned brick red and could barely speak. Fury, shame and hurt strangled him all at once. But Ramsay was done with him and Podrick. His real target was the only one still composed. Ramsay flipped Arya's tray, making all the food splatter on the table and Jojen. "What the fuck?" she yelled and he had her. "Feel my hand on the back of your neck, bitch? See what happens when I move my finger." Suddenly, she was frozen in agony as his finger ground into a nerve.

"Now, you can walk with me to my table. My food is getting cold, so get up and move. Or I will press on that nerve till you scream. Understand,girl?" The harsh whisper in her ear made Arya snarl, but she stood up. "Good girl, now let's go. You will sit right here, on the other side of me." Arya sat down in the chair, across from Jon. He looked up at her and his eyes warned her to behave. "Hey Jon." "Hey Arya. Where is your lunch?" Jon asked her and before Arya could respond, Ramsay did. "Her lunch spilled everywhere. Maybe if she had done as she was told, it wouldn't have. So she can go without it." Jon couldn't help himself and offered his own. "Here, I am not really hungry, have mine." Damon growled out, "You will eat your own lunch. I made it for you, not her. Now eat it." Jon darted his eyes up at him. "I am not hungry, Damon." The larger teen leaned over the slender one and seemed to suck up all his air. "I said for you to eat your lunch. Now eat it. Jon." Damon made sure to sneer his name.

"Okay, I'll eat." Jon nearly whispered. He started to eat his food, eyes down, ignoring Arya in embarrassment. "She can eat when Tyrion feeds her again." said Ramsay calmly, as he ate his own lunch. Ramsay looked over at Reek, who was very silent. He was picking at his meal, just sort of drifting with the fork. Ramsay grabbed his pet's small hand, which made Reek look up. "Reek, I want you to eat, not play with it." "I am sorry, Ramsay. I'll eat. Its just...I am feeling very.." He had no words for it, so he shrugged. Tears played in his eyes. "I am sorry, I can't describe how I feel. I will eat, I promise." Ramsay looked so concerned, it hurt Reek's heart. He Master only did what he did to help him. He needs to remember that. Ramsay cares, he loves me and I love him. I will stop being such a stupid basketcase. Words in his head could not really touch him though. He was floating in the cloud of that medication. Reek was calm and relaxed mostly. It was amazing and wonderful. Not because he was impaired by the pills, but because to feel calm...even Theon has no idea that it felt like this. Because neither of them had ever felt calm or relaxed in their lives.

As soon as Reek began to eat, Ramsay turned to look at Arya again. She was glaring at Damon who was taunting her now. "What's wrong little girl? You know it is rude to stare at someone like that? It is even worse if it is a mangy little pet doing it to a Master." Sneering, Arya told him, "You are not my Master." "True, but I am your brother's owner. And being a Master compared to a pet, that is predator to prey, isn't it? So the prey should not attempt to challenge the predator. Do you want to see Jon hurt? I had to whip him so badly he needed stitches because of you. Your antics last night made him come to your defense. So I had to punish him. Because of you." Arya nearly choked in indignation and anger. "You fucking asshole! You didn't have to whip him, you chose to do that. It is not my fault that you are a twisted fucked up perverted troll." Jon had gone pale and snapped, "Arya, no!"

Too late did Arya notice, really take notice of what she had just said. Oh. Shit. Damon looked a cross between amused and insulted. Jon looked horrified, Ramsay looked deadly and Reek was smiling gently at his orange. Arya cleared her throat and quietly said, "I am sorry, Damon. I was being rude."  Ramsay smirked and said, "Well, that was a very nice apology. A good start. We will deal with the discipline for that rudeness after school though." Arya bit her lip so she wouldn't give him any rudeness. She felt plenty rude right now and wished to share it. Instead she folded her hands in her lap and tried for composure. Casually she asked, "So during lunches, I cannot sit with my friends anymore?" If that was the case, she and Tyrion would be having words for sure. It was her one sanity, to have small breaks with her friends. "You will come to me every day and ask my permission for it." Ramsay said with a charming smile. She forcibly kept herself from a rude gesture. 

A teacher suddenly came over to the table, calling Jon's name. Looking up, first at Damon then at the teacher, Jon took the paper the teacher handed him. "Have Mr. Bolton see this quiz and sign under my comments, Jon. I am very disappointed in you today." Jon went to stuff the paper in his pocket, but Damon took it from him. Frowning, Damon said, "I am guessing you don't fail quizzes usually. And the comment says you were a bit rude and uncaring when the teacher spoke to you." Damon glared, but Jon gave stony eyes back. "I had a rough day. Even smart kids get those." Even Reek who had been admiring how red jello shimmers, gasped and stared. Even Arya could not believe Jon did that. But she could barely hide the smile, loving his stubborn attitude. Damon went still and his eyes burned into Jon's. "Ten. With the black and red handled whip. Just before bedtime. That way you have something to occupy your mind when I lock the cage. Anything else you want to say to me?" Jon had paled and cringed a bit. "I am sorry, Damon."

When the bell rang, Damon was still angry, not even looking at Jon. However, just as Jon was about to head for his next class, he heard, "Bathroom. Now." Shaking a bit, Jon headed for the bathroom, feeling Damon just behind him, ready to attack. The few boys in there didn't even pay attention, just moved out of the way. When Jon turned and looked at Damon, he saw why. It was a vengeful giant that loomed over him, ready to crush him. "I am sorry, really. Damon, I am sorry." Jon said quickly, but Damon still sent a fist into his stomach.  As Jon fell forward, trying to find air, he was yanked up by his hair. Huge teeth gnashed near his face, so close and Jon whimpered. "That is second time you have been publicly bad. You dare to disrespect me in front of others? No more, Puppy. If it happens just one more time, I will pull you out of school. You will do online courses and never leave the house. I will leave you locked in that cage during school hours. Osha will only let you out to eat and use the bathroom. Do you understand me?" The sheer horror of that made Jon beg. "Yes, I understand, Master. Please, don't do that to me. I won't be rude again. I am sorry. Master, please, it will never happen again. Don't do that to me."

Damon shoved Jon against the wall and turned to leave. "One more time, pet. Don't test me on it." Jon stood there, shaking long after the door slammed shut again.


	136. Chapter 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> work isn't always what you think it will be. ramsay discovers this the hard way.

By the time it was art club, the three foster kids in the room were utterly useless. Mance noted that Jon's hands kept shaking so hard, he could barely wield a paintbrush. Arya was trying to sandpaper some wooden weapon she was creating. But every time a sound happened, she leaped into the air, dropping everything with a clatter. Theon was the most suspect of all. He was quite obviously high as a kite, not that Mance would bust him for it. As long as it didn't happen often. After what he observed yesterday, the poor kid has a pretty bad life. If a little toke got him through the day on occasion, good enough. Still, if the principal ever walked in and saw this...poor guy was staring at another student's earring, creeping the hell out of her. Mance went to the back door, where he was sure that sociopath would be. As much as he hated willingly turning Theon over to this dead eyed freak, he had no choice. He opened the door and Ramsay popped up like a nightmare. "I need you to take Theon out of class this afternoon. He is not feeling well, I think. Perhaps, he should go home to rest."

Ramsay was laughing his ass off. He leaned Reek on his chest, both of them on the grass near the art door. Opening up the shake, Ramsay told his pet to drink. "You silly creature. Not eating enough with those strong pills and you have floated away on me. Come back, swallow, there is a good boy. No, stop turning away, Reek. Much better, okay, breathe then. Now a little more, oh, you can do better than that, Reek." Ramsay cooed at his adorable idiot pet. Reek would start swatting the air to express not wanting the drink. Making his Master just laugh harder. Due to laughing and swatting, it took a bit to get the whole drink down Reek's throat. Then Ramsay just had Reek lay on his lap and rest. Running his hand through his pet's hair, Ramsay worried a bit. What if this didn't work? He had called his father and Roose swore it would. That if Reek got his shake he would perk up a bit. Ramsay hoped so, how would a stoned Reek look to Tyrion? The man is already going to find fault with anything he does, he is sure. No reason to add to it. If Reek is not better by the time art club is over, Ramsay will drop him at home to Osha.

Jon asked to go to the bathroom, he was a wreck and knew it. When Mance nodded sympathetically, Jon was near to tears. He quickly turned to Arya and asked for her cell phone. "Why?" she asked him suspiciously, while sandpapering her dagger. "I am not telling about your dagger, I  need to call Damon. Please!" Jon looked utterly frantic and desperate, Arya sighed. Hating the thought that her brother will be begging some inferior redneck asshole, she handed him her phone. He thanked her and ran off. Jojen watched both of them and wished to hell he could help them. He will, he knows it, just not how or when. He figured the best he could do right now was help keep Arya alive. That meant not letting her leave this room with her wooden dagger.

Nearly skidding into the bathroom, Jon was relieved to see it empty. It did not matter anymore, the panic had it's claws in deep now. All the day those words about being locked in the cage all day. Imprisoned in the house forever. Spending every day going from a small cage to a bigger cage then back to the smaller cage. And the terror, the sweating and shaking started. Jon had to try three times before he could call Damon. He started to sob in relief when the ringing started. Damon was sitting in his car, watching from a distance as the bus dumped the foster brats. All the little ones and big ones mixed and jumbled into the building. Then his phone rang and he looked away soon as the door had shut. It was Arya Stark calling him? Damon instantly answered. "Hello?" "M..Master?"

Damon was shocked, then worried. "Puppy? What's wrong?" A small sob then nearly incoherent babbling. "Puppy, you need to slow down. Calm down, I can't understand you, slower, pet." Damon heard the panic and thought, oh shit. He knew it was too big a threat and he scared his pet into an attack. "Master, please, don't don't please, i am sorry. don't lock me up like that, i will never do it again, never be bad in front of others. Please, don't! Mercy, please, Master?" Using the most soothing voice he could, Damon tried to calm Puppy. "Okay, you need to calm down to hear me. You cannot listen if you are acting like that. Take a breath. No, that isn't enough, Puppy. Try again, you need to listen to me. I need you to breathe. Show me you are a good pet and we will talk about it after you breathe calmly. There, better, good pet. Now, listen carefully. If you can stay obedient for Ramsay, be a very good pet, I won't lock you up tonight. In fact, I will let you share the bed. Okay?"

Puppy was leaning his forehead against the bathroom stall. He still trembled, but the worst has passed. He shyly asks, "You promise, Master? Please?" Jon can actually sense that large smile and is glad for it this time. It means Damon is amused by him. Amusing Damon is usually not nice, but this time it is. It brings the knowledge that he will keep his word. "Yes, I promise. If you behave very well for Ramsay, you can sleep in the bed with me. Are you calmer now, Puppy? Do you think you can return to class or do you want to go outside? You can just go straight out to Ramsay, he will tell the teacher himself." Sniffing, Puppy asked if he could just leave. He would rather be with Ramsay and Reek. They will not wonder at why he cries or shakes if it happens again. "Sure, Puppy. Go straight outside and hand Ramsay the phone."

Reek was sitting up by himself and seemed a little less fuzzy. "How do you feel, little Reek?" He looked up at Ramsay and smiled a little. This made Ramsay burst out laughing again and he hugged his pet. "Do you think we should drop you off at home, pet? You do not seem like you are up for a visit to the Lannister's home." Reek whimpered and begged, "I wish to help you, Master. Show them the perfect pet, like you said. Please, don't leave me behind." Ramsay sighed and stroked Reek's hair. Just then a door nearby opened and Puppy nearly staggered out. He had a cell phone plastered to his ear and he looked like hell. Like Reek right after a severe panic attack and Ramsay groaned. He took the phone and listened for a moment. "I will take care of him, don't worry. Yes, I will tell you how he does. Bye." Sighing, he looked from Reek staring up at the clouds, to Puppy blinking at the ground, trying hard not to cry. Great first impression for Lannisters. All he needed now was Arya to try and attack him just to complete his day.

"I need the two of you to stay right here, sitting against the bricks. I need to grab Arya and tell Mr. Rayder you are all leaving now. Reek, don't you dare move away from that spot! No chasing butterflies or unicorns, hear me? Puppy, keep an eye on him." Puppy nodded and Reek shook his head. Ramsay explained to Mance that he was taking all of the fosters now. That they were just having an off day. Mance nodded quickly and said that was fine. Ramsay walked over to Arya and said, "You are leaving now. Reek and Puppy do not feel very well." To distract him while she slipped the dagger into her backpack, she snarled, "That sounds so stupid, you know. What kind of names are Reek and Puppy? If you are going to go through the trouble of a human pet, be creative." Ramsay gave Arya his charming look and said warmly, "Tell you what. I will give you your cell phone back, in exchange for that dagger you hid. How about that, Arya?"

Paling a bit, Arya gave it to him. "It was an art project, I was giving it to Tyrion as a gift." "Of course you were." Said Ramsay warmly and escorted her out the door. "Let us see now, rudeness at lunch, lying and thinking of attacking me during art club." Ramsay whistled and shook his head. "Someone will be eating their dinner standing up tonight." Arya thought of Tormund's paddle and winced. Then momentarily forgot her own problems, staring ahead. Ramsay actually rubbed his eyes then looked again. Nope, still there and still wrong. Frail little Reek was climbing up the tree like a manic skeleton. He stared hard at Jon who was halfway up the tree, after him. "What the fuck is this? I said to watch him, to make him stay in that one spot!" Jon turned to look down and Ramsay saw the blood coming from Jon's nose. "I tried, I swear! He got excited at the squirrel. When I tried to hold him, he accidentally elbowed my nose. Then took off after it."

Arya looked up at Ramsay's utterly shocked face. She had learned a new word today and could not really grasp it until now. Because his face had this look and now she knew it was her favorite word forever. Flabbergasted. Ramsay was flabbergasted. And Arya laughed her head off, till she was kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath. After a moment Ramsay kicked her in the stomach to stop her laughing. He then strode over to the tree and spoke very firmly. Loud enough for Reek to hear, but not loud enough to startle him, he might fall. "Reek, I want you down here right now. I am not telling you again. If you don't climb down this second, you will regret it for a long time." Reek stopped dead, then started to descend. Jon scurried ahead of him back down to the ground. Ramsay gave Reek a sharp crack on his ass and hissed, "Bad pet! I told you to stay, didn't I? You could have fallen! You could have broken a bone or your empty head! Bad Reek!" It was more than his fogged mind could take and Reek wailed loudly. Really? Ramsay is about to go crazy, right here at school. 

Jon was babbling to Ramsay now, about how he tried, please don't tell Damon he was bad. Ramsay hung his head and rubbed his neck. Catching sight of Arya's amused expression he groaned inwardly. There is no way he can bring them to the Lannister's like this. Tyrion would take one look and rip Arya away, then slam the door in his face. He did not trust Osha to handle this level of crazy from Reek, nor keep Puppy from panicking. It was hopeless. Ramsay thought for a moment, then picked up his cell. Giving a glare to each of them, he said, "I want silence, nod if you understand." Each nodded and Ramsay called Tyrion. "Tyrion, just letting you know a small change in plans. Just for this one day, of course. Jon and Theon are not feeling well, so I need to bring them home. I cannot leave them alone, so Arya will come with us. I will do her training there and bring her back afterwards."

After a minute, Tyrion tiredly said, "Fine. But only two hours Ramsay. That is more than enough for the first day. I want her to have time for homework and dinner. Don't forget her limits, the weapons listed-"Ramsay half listened to the now extended list of restrictions. As he did, he grabbed Reek's arm and gestured to the other two. Ramsay leaned Reek against the car and went to unlock the doors. He saw Arya stop Reek from wandering away again and cut Tyrion off. "Fine, fine. I know the damned list. If you keep talking that will be my two hours!" Ramsay hung up as he snapped, "Reek! Get over to me right now! Do you want me to beat your ass right here? Get in this car now!" Ramsay buckled his pet in while trying to keep an eye on shifty Arya and hyperventilating Puppy. It was going to be a great first work day. Oh yeah.

 


	137. Chapter 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is trying to deal with three pets, each with a problem of their own. One having anxiety, one reacting to meds and one that is defiant.

Ramsay drove fast, his eyes flickering between the road and his passengers. Reek was humming along with the radio now and it was hard not to grin at the fool. He will have to let his father know never to give two of those pills again. It was too much for Reek's little body. Poor little idiot could have hurt himself climbing or who knows what else. Hopefully, when he comes back to himself, the pet will be normal acting again. Reek slumped in his seat belt and then gave a twisted tiny smile to his Master. That was as much as Ramsay could take and he burst out laughing. "I love you, Master." Reek declared, as if this were a new thing. "Idiot, I love you too." Ramsay responded, smothering another laugh. "Now go back to singing, let me concentrate, Reek."

Arya stared straight ahead, every now and then catching sight of those icy eyes in the rear view mirror. Ramsay stared back at her, his laughter gone. "Are you trying to challenge me, girl?" He asked, almost casually. "You can certainly try. How do you think that will work out for you?" She had no weapons, nothing to fight with and Jon was useless right now. Shrugging, Arya answered, deadpan. "I would lose. I have nothing to hurt you with. No back up either." She said looking pointedly at Jon, who ignored her. "That is because your brother has begun to learn his place. He is learning to be a very good pet, right Puppy?" Instantly, the mess of hair bobbed up and down. "Yes, Ramsay. I am behaving, I am being good. Please tell Master? That I was good, please?" Came the hushed rush of words.

Snarling, Arya seethed as Ramsay gave Jon an encouraging grin over his shoulder. "Of course I will, Puppy. So far you have been very good. As long as you can stay behaved till your Master comes home." Jon leaned his head against the glass of the window and whimpered. "I can behave, I will, Ramsay. I will be good and you will tell him." He kept telling himself that, trying to remember to stay calm. Arya watched the car go past the gate, looked to see it close behind them. It should clang shut, but it did not. Instead, all she could hear was Jon whispering to himself, Theon singing and then the car engine shut off. Ramsay turned in his seat and faced his two backseat passengers. "Puppy, I need to you very calmly walk inside with Reek.  You will hold his arm the whole time, since he is feeling a little off today." Jon nodded and started to try to fumble with his seat belt. "Arya, you sit right there until I come to bring you inside. Remember, there are men everywhere, the gate is locked. Just in case you thought to run." She stared at him, sulking. "I won't try and run, I know there is nowhere to go, Ramsay." 

Ramsay kept an eye on Arya as he got his pet out of the car. Reek swayed slightly then clung to his Master, nuzzling him. "I know you want to snuggle, pet, but we can't right now. Go inside with Puppy and wait for your collar, good boy." Jon and Reek headed for the door while Ramsay pulled Arya out of the car. When they got inside, Arya was told to stand to the side. She watched uneasily as her brother knelt down next to Theon, both of them so passively just waiting. Ramsay pulled two collars from a side table drawer and placed one on his pet. Reek leaned forward but then kept trying to wrap himself around Ramsay's leg. Sighing, Ramsay started to extract himself from Reek who suddenly had eighteen arms and legs. It took a bit of work before he had Reek still again. Slapping at Reek's hands sharply, Ramsay spoke firmly. "That is enough, Reek. I mean it. Crawl into the living room right now. I want you to wait for me near the couch. Cry if you want to, pet, but you obey me right now."

Wailing softly, Reek began to crawl for the living room, feeling rejected. Yet he was only halfway there when he forgot why he was crying and began to giggle. Ramsay counted to ten for patience as he heard his pet go from crying to laughing and went over to Jon. To his credit, he really was trying very hard. Ramsay gave him an approving little pat on the head for his efforts. Speaking very soothingly, Ramsay began to put Puppy's collar on. "Here, this will help, won't it, Puppy? The collar and being on your knees helps reminds you of what you are. It will help you remember to be very behaved. And you are doing very well for me, pet. Damon will be so pleased to hear it. No reason for panic, I am going to help you stay behaved. I am very strict, but I am fair, right Puppy?" The words were directed to the cringing boy, but Ramsay was looking at Arya. She was growling softly, hands balled into fists.

Ramsay smirked at Arya and then he again began to stroke the mess of hair. "Good Puppy. Obedient Puppy. Go crawl to the kitchen and ask Osha to get enough drinks and snacks for two good pets. Then you can go wait for me with Reek in the living room." Puppy nodded and without a single protest, crawled away. Leaving Ramsay and Arya alone in the foyer. With a smirk, Ramsay said, "Well, only one pet left to collar." Shaking her head, Arya said firmly, "No way. Tyrion never has asked me to kneel or wear a collar, not once. You can call him and ask if you want. He won't need me to do that." Nodding, Ramsay smiled pleasantly, his charm warning her. "That is true. He is so easy on you, let's you be spoiled. However, when a pet is at another Master's house, that pet should observe the rules they have. My rules for pets is a bit different than Tyrion's. I expect kneeling, collared obedient pets here. So you can start with the kneeling. Oh and look!" Ramsay pulled from the drawer another collar.

Sneering, Arya began to move away as Ramsay beckoned to her. Raising his eyebrows, he said, "Oh, you don't want to behave? The easy way just is too easy for you, huh? That is fine, we can do it the hard way, I am flexible." Before Arya could give a nice comeback or run, Ramsay was there. A swift kick behind her legs brought her down and the collar wrapped around her neck. The click was as loud as the clang she expected from the gate earlier and she yelled, "Oh, fuck you! Get it off me!" "Go ahead, get it all out now, that way when I hurt you later, we can make sure I remember every word." Ramsay sounded amused no matter how much she struggled or yelled. He attached a leash as well then told her to crawl to the kitchen with him. She told him to fuck off again and he chuckled as his foot landed on her back. "Remember yesterday's lesson?" Arya groaned and nodded.

Reek was laying on the rug, having gotten bored of kneeling. Jon started to leak through again, hearing his sister's distress. Yet when he saw Ramsay go by, painfully slowly, he did nothing but kneel nicely. Ramsay's hand was in Arya's hair, forcing her to crawl into the kitchen. Ramsay called back, "Puppy, Reek, come get your after school snack. Come on, boys." Jon had to actually pull on Reek, but he wasn't interested. Desperate to obey all commands, to prove he was good for Damon, Puppy despaired. Jon whimpered and tried to plead with Reek but to no avail. "Ramsay, please, Reek won't get up. Please tell me what to do, I want to obey, I do." He called out in a shaky submissive voice. "Oh for fuck's sake." Ramsay growled and tied Arya's leash to a table leg. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You stay right here until I return. If you move, I will make your punishment so severe that you will need Qyburn's services tonight."

When Ramsay left the room, Arya really thought about it, she did. All she had to do was untie the leash, her hands were not bound after all. Yet, she has met the creepy doctor already, she has no urge to see him again. And she did believe Ramsay would hurt her that badly, oh yes. Enjoying himself the whole time. So to her own utter shame, she stayed where he left her. Except instead of staying on her hands and knees, she sat cross legged. Ramsay walked in the living room and Jon groveled down very low. "Good boy, Puppy. It's alright, you are not in trouble. Reek is just being stubborn today. He has a bad reaction to some medicine." Ramsay made sure to soothe Puppy before dealing with his pet. He could see how terrified the pet was about Damon's threats.  Ramsay had known then that Damon had made a classic mistake. Ramsay has done the same error himself many times. A threat made in rage, usually is too much a threat. It will set the pet off into anxiety and it's worse if the Master is not there to handle it.

With Arya needing training and Reek so spacey, Ramsay couldn't take the time for Jon too. Yet he made sure that Puppy was calmed before he moved onto Reek. His little fool was curled on the rug, ready for a nap. With a sigh, Ramsay took blankets and pillows from the couch, tossing them into a little pile. He picked up Reek and laid him within the messy nest. Covering him with a blanket, Ramsay said, "Hush, take a small rest, Reek. Stay here for me like a good boy." Reek nodded and snuggled into the softness, yawning. Satisfied taht his pet would stay there and sleep this off, Ramsay walked away. "Come on, Puppy, into the kitchen for your snack." Ramsay said rather nicely, actually. Puppy responded quickly, seeming much calmer now.

When they entered the kitchen, Ramsay looked at Arya sitting and just smirked. "Oh good, I was afraid you were giving in too easily. Wouldn't want that, would we? No fun in that, is there?" Arya simply glared up at him, but did not move or speak. Osha has obeyed Ramsay's orders that Jon had respectfully conveyed. Now that Roose was not home, Osha tried to appease Ramsay with better snacks. Ramsay grinned approvingly of the tray full of pizza bites. "Much better snack today, Osha." She said thank you softly and poured him a glass of his favorite soda. "You can go now, Osha. Until you need to cook dinner, you can stay out of the way, right?" Nodding, Osha assured Ramsay she has work elsewhere in the house.

Ramsay sat down with the tray of snacks and called Puppy over. Jon knelt and Ramsay hand fed him some of the pizza rolls. Arya's stomach grumbled loud enough for them all to hear. "Too bad you didn't want to eat your lunch, Arya. If you had just checked in with me first, you wouldn't be so hungry now. Did you want a pizza roll?" Ramsay untied her leash then sat back down. Arya fought with herself for a moment, but she was really hungry. "Yes, please." "Sure thing. Just crawl over here next to your brother. Kneel up and I will give you one as soon as you ask me nicely. Like a good submissive pet would." Oh, it took everything not to call him names, but Arya didn't. She stiffly crawled over and knelt down. Her eyes were screaming defiance, but she tried to behave. "May I please have a pizza roll, Ramsay?"

Smirking, Ramsay brought one of the rolls to her mouth. She gently took it and it was delicious. "Thank you."  With a very smug tone, Ramsay said, "See? That wasn't so hard, was it? I am afraid I cannot give you anymore though. I don't want you to possibly throw up." Arya looked confused at him, then by the time meaning sunk in, it was too late. Ramsay had grabbed the strap he had hidden, flourishing it, then snapped it. The sound made Puppy go down low, then he started to inch his way under the table. Arya began to back away, standing up fast. She knew he was going to punish her for earlier bad behavior. Accepting it was a whole other story, how could she willingly let him hurt her? Ramsay stood up and started towards her. Before she could turn and run, which was all over her face, Ramsay shoved her. She fell hard to the floor and he was on her. Yanking her pants and underwear, so they bound her knees. Arya cursed and fought back to get away.

Ramsay maneuvered the struggling girl towards the table.  He managed to lay her across the cold slippery table, bending her so her bottom was in the air. One hand on her head, pushing it down, plus her own legs trapped by her pants, he had her. The next time that strap cracked, it had landed on her exposed and tender flesh. Arya yelped and swore. "Ten for lying. Another ten for defiance. Let's start with that, shall we?" When they reached twenty whacks, Arya had gone from yelping to screeching. "Stop, please, enough!" She had pleaded, sobbing, her ass was on fire. "Oh no, sweet girl. We are nowhere near done. We still have to deal with your cursing and rudeness." Arya moaned and tried to at least use a hand to rub her bottom. The strap hit her hand sharp and fast. "Move your hands, now! If you ever try that again, I will use a riding crop instead. Understand me, Arya?"

By the time Ramsay finished beating her for rudeness, she was a mess. Tears, sweat and snot were running down her face. She gasped and sobbed in pain. Her bottom was a mass of red and blue. Ramsay had been very careful not to break her skin. But she would not be sitting comfortably for at least a week or two. "Now, tell me what you are sorry for today, Arya." Instructed Ramsay, running the strap lightly along her, from head to toe. "I am sorry for being rude. Sorry for cursing, sorry for not obeying."  Ramsay grinned and said, "Much better, pet. You are a pet, aren't you?" "Yes, I am Tyrion Lannisters..pet." She begrudgingly said, a sob catching in her voice. He allowed Arya off the table and told her to fix her pants. Checking on Reek, he discovered his pet, wrapped up and asleep.  Leaving Arya kneeling, trying to compose herself, he bent down in front of Jon. Who instantly paled and shook.

Puppy had tried to stay kneeling right where Ramsay had told him to be. He winced and whined as his sister was spanked with the strap. At one point, when she was squirming and screaming, just before Ramsay had stopped, Jon almost spoke. He could not take Arya's pain any longer and he made a muffled sort of sound. Instantly, Ramsay had stopped hitting her. Slowly, he turned to look at Jon. "Puppy, did you just say something?" The voice alone was a threat and Puppy went lower, cowering. "No, Ramsay. Please, I am being good, please?" Without another word or look at Jon, Ramsay had continued to strap Arya. Now here was Ramsay nearly in his face, oh God, he was so scared. It was pathetic and he was so ashamed. "Now then, little Puppy, you want to prove you can be obedient, right?" Puppy nodded timidly and whispered, "Yes, Ramsay." "Excellent. Here is your chance. I need to drive Arya home. I will be gone for twenty minutes. Your Master should be home soon, as will my father."

"I want you to bring all homework downstairs. Do your work and keep an eye on Reek for me. Just let him sleep until I return. Can you do this for me, Puppy?" Jon eagerly agreed. "I will obey you, I am good. I will do homework, let Reek sleep."  "Good boy."


	138. Chapter 138

Jon knelt down obedient and silent as Ramsay stood over Arya. She was red faced, tears still falling, her expression was anger and shame. But she was kneeling, not cursing anymore, accepting, however unwilling she was, she obeyed. Ramsay smirked and said, "For your very first day of training, this was very good. I am pleased with you, you are showing me that you can be a good pet." Every word was said with such blatant sarcasm and acidic sweetness, that she wanted to puke on him. Instead, she barely managed to say without growling, "Thank you, Ramsay." Just tell him what he wants, say whatever foolish shit he needs to hear, she reminded herself. It's over for today, he has to bring you back to Tyrion. Then I can convince Tyrion to make Ramsay not train me anymore. There has to be another compromise here. So just let him be an asshole, let him demean you for now. Someday, I am going to kill you Ramsay Bolton. For what you are doing to my brother and for what you have done to me. She did not move as he took off the collar. "Now you may stand and walk politely with me to the car. Think you can behave yourself?" Arya nodded then asked very submissively to say goodbye to her brother.

Ramsay gave her a look of extreme sympathy and moved in her way. "Now, we have not reached that point in your training yet. So this will be hard for you to understand right now. But I promise I will discuss this more with you later on." Jon was still kneeling, waiting for them to leave so he may get the homework and begin. He is very eager to prove that he can be good. So Damon won't cage him, please, no. Caught in these thoughts, he never even heard the discussion of himself. Smiling gently, Arya watches Ramsay's face, hating how he can just change like that. She hates worse that Theon and Jon fall for it. Suddenly, Jon registers boots that are in front of him, he stares at them, then timidly looks up at Ramsay. The smile relaxes him a little, but he still is scared, the cage seems to loom somehow. "Stand over here, girl. There, so he can see you clearly. Perfect, now stay silent." Arya nods then looks down at her shrinking, shaking brother. This was not Jon anymore, yet she wanted to shake him. He is still in there, she knows it, can sense it. Ramsay reached down and grabbed Jon by his chin, making him look up more. "Now, tell me your name?" Almost a whisper, "Puppy." "Very good boy. Now..what are you?" "A pet. Damon's pet." Ramsay smiled, still holding Jon's chin. His other hand began to rub gentle circles on Jon's back. "Now, Puppy, do you see the girl right here?" Jon's eyes shifted to look at his sister. "Tell me what her name is, Puppy?" He whined, this was a trap, a trick and the cage, oh that fucking cage! Trying to heave for air, Puppy managed, "Arya Stark."

"That is right. Very good. Is she your sister?" The question was said so casually, but Jon and Puppy could both clearly see the trap. "Arya is Jon's sister." They carefully answered, looking only at Ramsay. "Uh huh...and who are you again?" With tears running now, Jon chose to reply this time, Puppy was too scared. "I am Puppy. I am Damon's pet. I know my place, Ramsay. I am a good pet, obedient pet." He managed to babble it out softly, so that Ramsay was convinced. The small tiny look he gave Arya while Ramsay was giving a quick glance towards the sleeping Reek, that look told her Jon was there. It was a look that conveyed more than most conversations. She gave an answering look. Arya, be careful, they are so dangerous. I am still here, but I am trapped, there is no way out for me. Find a way to hide with the Lannisters for now. Then get our brothers and run, escape, find your sister if you can. But be careful please! I love you, I am never going to be free, but you can. So behave, sneak and then run!  Jon, I am so sorry this happened to you. If I can, I will save you, I swear it! I am going to get our brothers, find our sister, save you! I can do this. I will obey and learn, then they never will know what hit them. Before I escape, I am going to leave a path of corpses behind us. They will pay for what they have done. You'll see, Jon."

Just even that small amount of contact with his sister, brought Jon fully back. He hid under his hair like Reek, then pulled himself down further. Is this how it happened for Theon, Jon wondered, he hid so deeply he lost his way back? Jon resolved to never let that happen, but when Ramsay gave him a final pat, he stayed very still. Ramsay reset the code on the door as he took Arya and left. Jon took a deep breath then started to sob. And sob, while his fists slammed into the marble floor. The explosion of emotion was only a few minutes long, then Jon pulled himself together. Slowly, it sunk in that no one was here. Only Osha, Reek and Jon. No Boltons or Damon to order or to watch every move they make. As if to prove the point, Jon stood up and started to walk up the stairs. Then he ran up the stairs. When he got to the top, he ran back down laughing because he could. Feeling brave, he walked past sleeping Reek into the kitchen. Osha only gave him the briefest glance then went back to chopping vegetables. Jon walked over to the fridge and got himself a can of soda. Taking it with him, he headed back upstairs. Going into Damon's room, he stared at the whips and the fucking cage. He longed to throw every whip out the window and to smash the cage. Jon shook with the need to do it.

Puppy seemed to rise and Jon found that he couldn't destroy a thing in here. He did however rummage all through Damon's things, putting everything back again. It did nothing but made him feel better. Jon left the room and wandered into Ramsay's briefly. However, he only looked around for a moment, too scared to touch anything. If Ramsay found things out of order, what would he do? Jon only managed to stand in front of Roose's door, Puppy screamed hysterically inside of him.  Don't go in there! Remember the basement! Jon ran back downstairs and grabbed all the backpacks, dragging them into the living room. With only a quick glance at the sleeping boy, Jon set up some cushions to lean against. He got through his own homework, barely even trying to get anything correct. Then started to do Damon's work, which he did get correct. He found that work incredibly easy. Jon finished his soda and feeling his freedom, got another soda. Not asking, just taking because he felt like it. It was wonderful to feel that way again. Jon began to pull out Ramsay and Reek's work. They had similar work as Damon's and it was easy enough to do. He turned on the tv and half watched it as he worked. 

By the time Roose had entered, Jon was done with everyone's work. The backpacks were neatly put back and Jon was on his third soda. Because he could. He was laying on the cushions near Reek who  was still slumbering in his nest. Jon was watching a Chemical Romance concert on a music channel he found. He had only gotten up to use the bathroom. This chance may never come again, to be alone like this. To do as he pleases, so he is taking advantage of it fully. Roose was very quiet when he entered, peering into the dark room, only lit by tv light. He stared at the strange writhing things on the screen. Wrinkled his nose at the music then turned on the light. This caused Jon to lurch up, terrified. He almost knocked over his soda can, but caught it at the last second. Roose simply said, "Jon, if you are drinking soda in my living room, don't spill it. Keep it on the coffee table, not my white rug." "Yes, Sir. I am very sorry, Sir." Jon put the can on the table with shaking hands, then stood there, looking at his feet. "Where is Ramsay? I thought you were with him today?" "Yes, we were. But he had to bring Arya home,Sir. He allowed me to stay here and watch Re..Theon." Jon was brave enough to give that much, a name.

Roose raised an eyebrow at Theon's tone. It was very respectful, submissive even, but the way he said Theon's name, it was there. That sense of self and worth that was dangerous for a pet. It can cause them to do something stupid. So far it has only caused the boy to help himself to soda and television. "Why is Theon asleep on my rug, Jon?" He has moved on to the more interesting sight in the room. Walking over, Roose stared down at Theon, curled peacefully, snuggled in blankets. "He was acting very strange today. Ramsay said it was the medicine he took. Theon couldn't pay attention and he kept wandering off. He climbed a tree, Sir." Roose looked mildly confused at this and shook his head. "How was your first time alone then, Jon?" Eyes boring into him, the judge slowly walked back towards Jon. Instantly Puppy was keeping his head very low and staying still. When Roose was nearly standing on him, Puppy whimpered. This seemed to please the man and he gave the tiniest of smiles. Then put a hand on Jon's shoulder, pulling him close. His lips were at Jon's ear, so quiet, making him shiver. "No more than two sodas, Jon. And never put them on my lovely white rug." "Yes Sir, sorry Sir." Jon managed to stutter out. Roose released him and left the room.

Ramsay allowed Arya to sit in the front seat. She stared stonily out the window, eagerly watching the car eat up the way to home. "Now when we get to your Master," Ramsay enjoyed the way she gritted her teeth at that word.  "You will show him what you have learned today." Arya raised an eyebrow and struggled to speak with respect, "Do you mean, kneel and crawl for him? Why would he ever want to see that?" "No,stupid girl. What did I spank you for? Have you already forgotten? Because if you have, I will turn into an empty space and do it again." Ramsay's eyes and tone told her he would actually do it. Paling at the very thought of it, Arya said fast, "I remember. I was rude, I was swearing, I was defiant. When you tell me to do something, I do it. I remember, see?" Ramsay gave a smirk and in a sickly sweet voice praised her. "Good girl. Maybe you can learn to be a good pet. One last thing, pet. I am going to ask you what you are. And who Tyrion is. What are those answers again?" Arya didn't dare to push, not after the threat he made. "I am a pet. Tyrion is my Master."  Arya was never glad to see the Lannister's imposing mansion when her father dragged them there for stupid events. But she was nearly glowing with joy to see it now. It was hard for her to remember not to run. She allowed Ramsay to open her door and undo the seat belt. Then she walked behind him.

Tyrion was at the door, scowling. He scolded Ramsay for being late, while trying to scan Arya for injuries. Ramsay switched into charming mode which made Arya want to throw up on him. Yet she stood quietly, eyes and chin down. Ramsay offered to show Tyrion what they worked on and he agreed, reluctantly. You could have said no, asshole, Arya thought to herself. When Ramsay asked what she had learned, her voice was submissive and calm. "I learned not to be rude. Do not swear. When given an order, I obey it. Do not be defiant." Ramsay asked the hated questions. Arya gave despicable answers. "I am a pet. Tyrion Lannister is my Master." Tyrion cleared his throat and awkwardly thanked Ramsay for his work. "Thank you. I will be able to do her training here tomorrow. I am sorry about today." Nodding, Tyrion started to open the door, hoping Ramsay would take the hint. "Very good then. We shall see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Ramsay." As soon as he left, Arya put her hands into fists and stared at Tyrion. "He beat me with a strap till I nearly bled, Tyrion. I cannot sit for at least a week. It is abuse, plain and simple. You are letting him beat and demean me. He made me kneel, crawl and wear a collar because those are the rules for pets in his house! I won't do this, I can't do this! Think of something! You are clever, think of something before he goes too far! What if he gets bored with straps and moves on to something else?" Podrick stood in the doorway, he was going to greet Arya. Now as she was screaming at Tyrion, he has changed his mind.

Since Roose had not said anything about the television, Jon decided to continue watching it. He took about ten minutes before he stopped shaking though. When he drank his soda, he was careful to a comic level. Reek had started to stir and was awake now. Jon saw those huge eyes staring at him, confused. "Hey Reek. Ramsay will be back soon. He had to go bring Arya home. Sir is here with us now. But I was watching you sleep for awhile. I wish you had been awake, we were by ourselves!" Reek continued to just stare then finally he said, "Master is not here? He left me?" "No, that isn't what I meant. Ramsay just went to take Arya home. He will come right back." Jon assured the panicky Reek. "Oh...oh...okay." Struggling, Reek tried to get out of the blankets, getting himself more tangled. "Wait,wait. I can help you." Jon helped him out of the nest and onto the rug again. "Damon and Ramsay are not here, we don't need to kneel or crawl yet." Jon whispered as Reek tried to go down on the rug. "Oh...oh....okay." muttered Reek and stood back up. Jon offered his soda and Reek drank some. Then turned and ran away.


	139. Chapter 139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osha muses as she chops carrots. Jon chases Reek. Damon comes home to an interesting sight. Ramsay comes home to a lovely greeting.

CRASH! THUD, THUD, BANG! Osha ignored it and continued chopping carrots. Voices crying out, then more running and slamming. Unlike when she usually hears these sounds, the boys are not howling in pain or terror. That was a bit unusual, so was letting the two stay home alone. When the black haired boy had come in earlier, he looked like he was slaughtering a giant. All he really did was get some soda, but Osha could understand how it could have felt that way. One time on her way back from visiting her son, she stopped to buy ice cream. Without worrying if it would make her late. It did not really make her late of course, she had always added plenty of time on purpose. But it made her feel brave, nonetheless.

Roose came into the kitchen a bit ago. He had asked Osha about the two boys then said he would be ready for dinner at the usual time. Osha had nodded and said, "Yes, Judge Bolton." About to feel she might be safe for the evening, he looked as if he would leave the room, after all. Roose turned around again and said, "Be in my room at ten, Osha." Without any expression, Osha agreed. "Of course." She stared at the doorway he left from with a momentary seething hatred. The look was fleeting and then she began to set up for chopping carrots. When she had met Roose a year ago, she thought he was her savior. That he was an angel put on earth. When that slimy Baelish dragged her to court over her son, she was terrified. It was not Osha's fault that this town had no special needs programs and she couldn't afford to send him out of town. So she had finally pulled her son from school to home school him. That meant making more money than her current job offered.

Osha had been doing well as a maid for some time. But there was no advancement in it unless you could land a rich person's home. That was nearly impossible, they hired almost for life due to their privacy paranoia. So she had started to take on clerking at a late night grocery store. Within the first two weeks, she had enough extra to begin to think this would work. If she kept up both jobs for a few months, they could move into the city. Then she could find services for her son and maybe even let her go to college. With her head stuffed with dreams, she pushed her son on the swing in the backyard. It was the one crummy piece of equipment that worked and late night or not, it soothed him. She never even saw her landlady watching her. The next day Petyr Baelish was at her door and full of fancy words. All of them meant she was unfit and he was taking away her boy. She could not afford a lawyer or even an aide. So desperate, that night during her clerking job, she could barely function.

Then she saw him in her line, Judge Bolton. He was the town's only judge, it was him she would stand before to plead for her son back. Numbly, she tallied his purchase and bagged it. He thanked her politely and then headed out the door. Roose walked out the door and into the parking lot. He was almost at his car when Osha ran after him. "Judge Bolton, wait! Please! I..I know you don't know me, but tomorrow you will. Please, just give me five minutes of your time. I am begging, I am desperate, Sir, please!" And the kindly Roose Bolton gave her five minutes. Then he invited her out for coffee and gave her a full half hour. A deal was struck and she was so thrilled. The next day Roose, Petyr Baelish and Osha all sat together. She was to be a full time maid and Roose would pay for private schooling for her boy.

It wasn't until Osha that night that it was clearer. When that night she was screaming, in tears as her son was taken away. Roose was calm in the face of her angst, telling her that she may visit him every weekend at his new school. "Of course I meant a private school that he would live at, Osha. You have met my son Ramsay, remember? He would not be safe with your son, trust me when I tell you this is in your boy's best interests." When Osha threatened to leave, to take her son and run from town, she discovered the basement. Roose did not only torture her but brought Detective Robert Baratheon to see her as well. Both of them used her and told her in great detail of some of their best hunts. By the time Osha was released back upstairs, she was silent. She was obedient and went to work. So Osha cooks, cleans and visits her son. She never complains of the horrors she sees or hears. Even on nights like tonight, when she will have to pleasure Roose, she consoles herself that at least he isn't hurting her like in the basement.  Reminds herself of her son and his safety. And thinks of all the footage that she found while cleaning. Osha kept chopping carrots.

Jon chased after Reek, who went flying up the stairs. Reek ran into Ramsay's room and began ripping his clothes off. "Reek, what the hell are you doing?" Jon yelled, trying to put his clothing back on him. He wondered if Reek was still high. Reek shoved Jon away, screeching, "Fuck off! I am still in school clothes, it's not allowed! How could you let me fall asleep in front of HIM! How could you not remind me to change?" Frantically, Reek put on his t shirt and shorts. He felt his neck and seemed to relax slightly feeling his collar there. Then Reek shoved past Jon and ran back down the stairs. Not knowing what Reek might do next, Jon ran after him. "Reek, slow down! Where are you going?" As Reek stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs, Jon nearly plowed into him. There stood Roose, an eyebrow raised, behind him stood Damon. "Boys, after you two are done running up and down the house, clean your mess up. I do not care about your games, please do not explain. How or why you wish to sound like a herd of deranged buffalo running through my home is fine. But do not leave my living room in the condition it is in now. I expect it cleaned up before dinner, which is in ten minutes."

Two very subdued Yes Sir's and Roose walked away. Reek looked at Damon and nearly shrieked, "Is Master back yet? I need to be in the foyer waiting for him! I can't make any mistakes, I already fell asleep on him...IN MY SCHOOL CLOTHES!" Damon was taken aback by the intense pet, then when Reek lunged as if to leap past him, he grabbed him. "Hey, chill out, little buddy. Just take a breath. Ramsay isn't back yet, you have time. You need to pull yourself together. Ramsay won't like you yelling like this, you know that." "Sorry..I am sorry, I am calmer now, just let me go, please." Reek babbled in his version of calm and squirmed. "Dude, you are flipping out, stop trying to get away. Chill out, Reek!" Damon wasn't getting through and he gave the pet a tiny shake. "Hey, I said stop. Stay still and take a breath." Reek managed to wrench away and fly into the foyer. Jon ran a hand through his hair and then in pure frustration, snarled, "He had me chasing him all over. First I chase him up trees now through the house!" It suddenly occurred to Jon who was in front of him and he went quiet.

"Did Sir just say something about you leaving a mess in his living room?" Asked Damon, giving Jon a chance to get off the stairs and kneel down. "Yes, Master. Ramsay allowed me to stay here and watch Reek while he took Arya home. Reek slept in the blankets and I used some cushions. When Reek started to run, I chased him. I...I need to clean up in there still." Damon gave his usual wide smile and ruffled his pet's hair. "Was it fun to have time to yourself? What did you do while Reek slept?" Turning a bit red, Jon muttered, "I watched a concert and drank soda." Damon started to wander towards the living room and saw the chaotic bedding everywhere. "Oh yeah, clean that up. You can shut that tv off too. That music is fucking awful, no wonder you are a messed up little EMO boy. Listening to that shit makes me want to kill myself too. Shut it off now." Just as Jon began to feel angry, he remembered the cage. The threats and here was his Master who can change his mind whenever he would like.

So Jon nodded and began to quickly clean the mess after shutting off the television. Damon was glad to see that his pet was no longer in a panic. He was concerned when he heard Puppy's voice on the cell earlier. While Jon fixed the living room, Damon peeked in on Reek. He was kneeling in the foyer, staring at the door intently. Hands wringing, his eyes looking timid, anxious. Just then the door opened and Ramsay came in. Ramsay managed to shut the door and turn. Then found himself falling against it as Reek flung himself forward like a bullet. Laughing, Damon walked away as Ramsay stared down at his pet. "Such a little idiot." chuckled Ramsay at the pet clutching him around the waist. "I am glad you have woken up. Do you feel any better, Reek? Or are you wanting to chase more squirrels?" Reek simply nuzzled into Ramsay's side, making his Master laugh again. Ramsay yanked his weak pet up and kissed his head. "Foolish creature."

 


	140. Chapter 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose catches Jon in his sabotaging of his academics. Damon is always eager to deliver the punishments. Jon is given another humiliation to bear.  
> Theon visits the therapist and then he makes a promise to Ramsay.  
> Shireen is reminded of her exact status as a pet and what that entails. Petyr and Shireen face off. Rattleshirt invited Tormund back home that night. A most unwelcome lesson is offered to Shireen. After being shown just how degraded she can become, Shireen makes a decision of her own.

When Roose sat to eat his dinner, he surveyed all his boys as they prepared to eat. So much had happened in their collective day and Roose was curious. He found himself smiling when told of Reek's actions, including the squirrel chasing. Even Jon was laughing at that and Reek hid a tiny grin under his hands, his face red. He did not laugh as much when told about the teacher and the quiz. "Oh? Let me see that paper, please." Damon handed it over and Puppy tried to shrink down lower as he ate. "Jon, according to what your teacher has written, you have never gotten such a bad grade before. And when the teacher mentioned his concerns, you were rude, which was also unheard of by you. May I also see your homework now?" Damon gave his silent pet a shove and growled, "Go get it, Puppy." Jon brought it back and handed it to Roose. He blurted out, "It's going to be all wrong answers. I am sorry, Sir. I did not try to get them right." Raising his eyes from the paper, Roose looked over at Damon. "There are seven wrong answers here. So seven strikes with your best belt I think, Damon. After he redoes the work of course."

Damon nodded and stared at Puppy, who cringed further. Roose told Jon to sit back down then stared at him, leaning on the table. "Now I want to know, why would you sabotage your own good work, Jon?" Suddenly, Ramsay says, "Hey! Wait, I had him do everyone's homework!" Jon shook his head and hurriedly assured, "I only messed up on my own. I did all of yours correctly, I swear it!" Roose waited for Jon to answer his more important question, eyes intense. The cage was looming again, he could tell by Damon's face. To hell with it then, Jon thought and blurted out the truth. "I saw no reason to do well on the work anymore. If I am going to be a pet for now on, then Puppy won't be going to college. I will be here, obeying Damon, so why should I bother to do well at school?"

Nodding slowly, Roose said, "I can see how you find that a valid point, Jon. Yet, I can give you two reasons why you cannot simply give up on your studies. First, it will look suspicious if you go from a college class student to a remedial class. The last thing we need are more therapists, counselors and Baelish all looking at us again. Second, even better reason is this. Even though you are indeed Damon's pet...I paid for you, you live under my roof. Technically, all of you are MY boys. So I will put any of you to use as I see fit. I might decide your smarts may come in handy to our family and allow you to take some classes. So for now on, I expect you to bring me your homework and if it is shoddy, you will feel it later. I expect your grades to stay the same as they were or get even better. Do you understand me, boy?" Jon nodded and thought, maybe college after all. It was only a maybe but it was enough to calm him a little.

"I am very sorry, Sir." Then Puppy, who was terrified the cage was going to happen anyway, whispered, "I am sorry, Master. It won't happen again, I promise." He wished he could be like Reek and give nudges or kisses, begging lovingly. Instead, he kept his head down and simply prayed that Damon will have some mercy. "Finish eating, you have homework to redo." Damon grumbled and Roose began to write the correct answers on a separate piece of paper for Damon. Roose turned to look at Theon next and asked, "Theon, are you feeling better now? Did your nap refresh you?" Timidly, he nodded and said, "Yes Sir. Thank you." "Good. That therapist you have seen here before will be coming by tonight. You can spare her a half hour of your time, right?" "Of course, Sir." Theon instantly agreed, but he pressed further into Ramsay. Looking at his son he says, "For your sake, you best hope that we don't need to deal with worse mental issues. If so, we will be talking downstairs, son."

Damon snapped the belt every now and then to make his pet jump. He lay on his bed, Puppy sat at the desk frantically trying to correct his answers. When Jon finished, he reluctantly put down his pencil and approached Damon with the paper. Damon checked it against Roose's answers then handed it back. "Good. Now put this in your backpack then come back to the bed." Standing up, Damon waited till his pet came back then said, "Drop your pants, Puppy." Jon's face went red with humiliation and his hands moved slowly, unwilling. "After you called me crying so pretty earlier? You begged more submissively than Reek does and I was merciful, wasn't I? Do you want me to lock you in the cage anyway?" Shaking his head, moving fast now, Puppy responded. "No, please, I am sorry." He lay across the bed, ass and thighs exposed to his Master, to the belt. It might not have been a whip and it was only seven strikes, but it was bad. Damon was very strong and he put his arm into it. Unable to help himself, Puppy cried and smothered wails of pain into the blankets.

When it was over, after he tearfully promised to always do his work correctly, Damon showed mercy. He allowed his pet to sleep on the bed. Jon was so thankful, in spite of his burning ass and thighs. When his Master took him this time, he stroked his pet's cock as well. Jon did not want to come this way, he hated giving in to it and so he fled. Puppy moaned and begged in way that just made Damon fuck him harder, stroking him in rhythm. Then Damon moved so that something deep inside felt even better than the hand. Jon was horrified, even as Puppy began to shudder and come. Damon was not far behind in his own peak and afterwards, his pet curled into himself. Large hands moved Puppy into a spooning position and they slept.

The therapist let Theon out of the door and then observed how he went straight to Ramsay. He stood so that they touched and then he let his head fall on Ramsay's shoulder. Roose came to speak with him and they left the strange pair to wait for results that will be given by Roose. "Is he worse than before?" "No, actually, he is calmer. More focused in his thoughts, in fact. He seems obsessed with your son, which is what you want anyway." The man grinned, he also works for Baelish. In fact, most of his clients were pets that needed assessing to determine where they should go. The rest were cases that Baelish needed the therapist to say certain things to rip children from the homes. As long as the pay came in, he will say what he needs to. He likes the pet cases better, they are fascinating for one. Also, he gets to make an actual diagnosis and plan that the owners actually follow.  It was decided Reek would continue taking the original meds given by the therapist. That as long as Ramsay does not provoke the triggers, Theon should be fine.

Ramsay was given the news by his father, then carried his pet upstairs. Carefully taking off each piece of his pet's clothing, he delighted in his Reek's affection. Reek gave kisses and nudges until Ramsay then carried him into the bed. As Ramsay held Reek's wrists above him, as he tied his little pet up for games, he whispered, "I love you, little pet. I will kill anyone if they ever try and take you away, or hurt you, I promise."  Reek leaned up and kissed his Master then stared into those icy eyes. Solemnly, Reek said back, "I will never leave you, Master. Not ever. I will kill anyone who keeps me from you." Ramsay laughed and surveyed his weak little creature, tied up to a bed. "Oh? Will you suddenly become a deadly little pet? A killer Reek?." A small chill went through Ramsay when Reek just stared at him and nodded. "Yes, if I had to. To protect you, Master, I could do it."

Shireen left school that day just before lunch and so never was involved in the drama. She was picked up by Rattleshirt and driven to a hospital. Petyr had used Qyburn for almost everything, but on occasion there was equipment, he had no way of using. That is when others paid for by Petyr on the side came in. They put her through an MRI and a CAT scan. Rattleshirt and Tormund had threatened these tests out of Petyr. Wanting to be sure that no permanent damage was done, maybe internally or hidden. Qyburn wasn't exactly their first choice for a trusting person with her bones. However, the tests all came back fine. And her ribs were healing well, the cast on her arm was exchanged for a softer one. After that, Rattleshirt decided since he had the day off until after school hours, they would go home. Shireen already shows impressive work to the teachers, they all loved her dedication to academics.

"Since you are doing better, you can start doing some chores." So when they returned home, Shireen began to make lunch as Rattleshirt wrote up a list of chores. It was not too much, he wanted to let her heal and have time for homework. Cooking, some cleaning. After they had lunch and Shireen was washing the dishes, the moment she dreaded has come. Rattleshirt comes up behind her and his hands are caressing her breasts, his lips graze her slender neck. "Keep washing those dishes." He growled out as he rubbed his bulge against her bottom. You knew this part would be part of the deal, she reminded herself. I'll probably have to do this with Tormund as well. But I am away from the Boltons, Damon and Petyr. They give me actual schooling and medical care. By the time Rattleshirt brought her to bed, she was resigned to it. The worse part of it is always this one thing. Same as Damon, Rattleshirt hated it when she went empty-eyed. He wanted her present and feeling it. So she cried and allowed him to see the submission and hated degradation in her eyes. Rattleshirt came to that lovely look in her eyes.

Later that day when they were at the foster care, Petyr came up to her. Shireen had been helping Rickon finish his homework. Petyr smiled at the little boy and asked so nicely, "Now Rickon, do you mind if I borrow Shireen for a just a moment? Here, have a piece of candy, don't tell the others, okay? Just between us, right?" Rickon grinned and whispered, "Yes, a secret. Thanks, Mr. Baelish." As Rickon ran off with his candy, Shireen looked up at Petyr. Not challenging, but not submissively at him, oh hell no. Never again. "Yes, Mr. Baelish?" Petyr gave her a sour smirk and said, "Oh, please. We have known each other for such a long time, dear. Why be formal now? Call me Petyr when we are talking. It makes me feel young. Starting tomorrow, the public library is offering a free program for young kids. You will take a group of the kids there everyday for this. It is some sort of Christmas month activity and read along crap. The kids will love it."

Shireen nodded and said, "I just have to clear it with Rattleshirt." His eyes flashed dangerously and Petyr said, "You work for me and I gave you a work order. That should be enough for you to agree and do it. It has nothing to do with your life out of here." Not wanting to seem rude, but wanting to be firm, Shireen carefully answered. "I would be leaving the home to walk across town and back. That is leaving where my Master told me to be. I need his permission to do it." Fine, then get his permission." Hissed Baelish as he stormed away. Shireen hid her smile and went back to helping the kids finish their work. She took them outside to make snowmen in the new snow falling. While she joined some of the kids in trying to catch snow on their tongues, she saw it. A twinkle of metal and when Shireen moved a bit, she saw the car. In the distance, but she saw one. It gave her a small shiver. It moved on after just a minute, but she wondered, Did it leave because the person saw her looking? She surveyed the kids and wondered, who is it that is being watched? The person, Shireen isn't stupid, she knows damn right well who it is. Worse, she knows which of these boys would be targeted. 

She was sitting on a snowy swing, trying to decide if she should tell Rattleshirt about her suspicions.  Bran came over and sat on the swing next to her, his head down. "Hey there, what's up with you? Get bored with making snowmen already?" Shaking his head, shaggy hair going everywhere, he asks, "Do you see Jon and Arya at school? I heard my sister Sansa ran away. Is it true?" Shireen sighed and said, "Yes and yes. I see both of them in school every day. I have classes with Arya in fact. I sit with her and some others at lunchtime. And yes, your sister Sansa ran away from Cersie Lannister. She has not been found." Bran had another set of questions. "Is it true that my sister killed Joff? Do Jon and Arya look okay, are they alright?" Shireen had more answers. "Yes, I am sorry it's true. Sansa shot Joff and ran away." Then she reassuringly lied to him. "Both Arya and Jon are fine. They don't look beaten or sad at all. They are stronger and better than ever with their new homes." Flatly, Bran said, "You are lying to me. Jon and Arya aren't doing well at all, are they? I know kids are sold here. I suspected before, but then Tormund told me. He told me that is how Grunt got his tongue ripped out. I won't let them have my tongue."

Shireen stifled a bitter laugh because that was only one of the stories about it. Another story of how Grunt lost his tongue was that he was rented by a Bolton. It was known that Grunt cried and babbled when he was nervous or scared. In fact, the reason Grunt was at the foster care was because he was born simple. His mother had no use or patience for it. Petyr used him as a workhorse from the start, but as he got older, he found other uses as well. It turned out that many customers that liked to "rent" did not enjoy their time with Grunt. He would babble, pleading and wailing loudly the whole time.  So loud and so much that the person couldn't tolerate it for long. Petyr of course found a few who enjoyed their victims very vocal, but not many. The rumor is that Roose got his son a small present. That Roose had rented the boy as someone that Ramsay could experiment upon. That Petyr had done it because he was hoping useless Grunt would be killed. But when he was brought back, Roose smiled and said that his son had a great time. Petyr said nothing about Grunt being without his tongue.

Her voice was harder now, but more honest. "Okay, the truth then. They are a little bruised up. They are annoyed at their place in life right now. But they are alive, well fed and kept for now. Don't think they have given up, they haven't. And you shouldn't either. But they are obeying and trying to get along so they will not be watched so much. Once their Masters are no longer waiting for them to run...that is when they can do it. They will come for you and you will be ready. Because you stayed silent, caused no trouble and stayed ready." Bran nodded then asked, "Is that what Sansa did? She knew right when to attack and run." Shireen nodded. "Yes. And we all are proud of her bravery. But now we must concentrate on keeping you and your brother safe. Right?" Bran smiled and asked if Shireen would pass messages to the siblings. She agreed and looked again at Damon's car in the distance. When the kids were brought inside, Rattleshirt called her over to him.

She went over to him and even as she thought to tell him of Damon, he cut her off. "Shut up and listen to me. That sneaky weasel is making me work a double shift. Tormund's gonna just bunk at the house so he can stay with you. Behave, do as you are told. You understand me?" Shireen nodded, as Rattleshirt loomed over her. "You do your homework, cook dinner,same as always. And if he wishes you to warm his guest bed, you will. If my best friend tells me that you did not behave, you won't like the consequences." Tormund was in a good mood and kept telling jokes. He also made careful witty observations about those they passed, as they drove in his truck. Shireen giggled as she always has at these. Sadly, his humor always had struck her funny bone. There were actual times that he was paddling her and she was laughing while sobbing. He would tell a joke and deliver the punch line as hard as the whack.

Tormund decided that they would actually stop and eat. "Not that I don't trust your cooking, my dear. But I have seen Rattleshirt eat spam from a can. So I don't trust his taste in meals. So let's just stop here and eat." It wasn't a bad time, all in all. He kept her entertained and then asked her about schoolwork. They ate an actual dinner on real china plates. Shireen got to order whatever she wanted. This was an experience she has always envied others for. Shireen smiled so much her jaws began to ache. The food was amazing and Tormund even shared a dessert with her. She got to chose a huge sundae that both of them couldn't finish. When they returned to the house Tormund even offered help with her homework. After it was finished, he turned on Rattleshirt's computer, laughing he put in the password. "I knew he was gonna do it! The password is a joke between us. Want to go online?"

It was a very good afternoon and evening. So when Shireen followed Tormund to the guest room, she was passive about it. He did take her to a dinner, make her laugh and let her use a computer. At least it wasn't some stranger, this was Tormund. In the past at the foster home, he would have her drop to her knees and suck him. He never really had time for anything else. She expected that tonight he would want more. Grinning at her, Tormund began to remove her clothing. "Now I can finally take my time with you, have you in a proper bedroom. I have fantasized about this, pet. This will be amazing, I promise." And it was all Shireen could do not to roll her eyes at that one. How many lustful whispers of how she'll love it has she heard? Funny, they were never really surprised when she didn't love it after all.

"I want your word that you will not fight me, not struggle. Or I will tie you down, Shireen." She had just been laid on the bed, as Tormund removed his clothing. Her eyes had been shut, she was laying, not moving, waiting. Her eyes flew open now and she stared at him. Why would she need to struggle? Why would he need to tie her up? "No..I won't fight or struggle. I can be good, you know I behave, Tormund. You don't need to threaten me." She said softly, not moving an inch, wary now. As Tormund began to climb over her, naked she gasped. His cock was hard and huge. Too big and no wonder he thought she would fight. This was going to hurt and Shireen just looked up at him and asked, "Can you be gentle? I am not sure that will fit. Please, just don't be rough?" "Aww, don't be so scared, I am going to make it all better. You won't tear up, I promise. In fact, you are going to be happy for it soon enough, love." 

Since Tormund's big shaggy head went down onto her chest after he said that, she let her eyes roll. It really was too much now.  And then he proved it. When her eyes rolled back in her head, it was with pleasure. A large tongue seemed to create magic and Shireen despaired, arching. His flickering and suckling on her breasts was the first time she ever felt such a thing. His large hand played between her legs and she moaned,squirming now. He hit every spot that could make her whine and shiver. Soon it was his hands on her nipples, playing perfectly, somehow knowing the right movements. Then his tongue was between her legs and she was horrified. It felt amazing, like she could not handle. It was shameful and Shireen wept tears of humiliation. Moving against his face, gasping and panting now. "No, please stop, no more, please!" It was ignored, no pleas were accepted and Shireen was lost. The first orgasm of her life ripped through her.

Tormund praised her gently for it while she sobbed afterwards. "Was that your first time coming, dearie?" he was kind about it and continued to stroke her body. After she calmed, Tormund pulled her on top of him. She put the condom on his length as instructed. He let her add as much lube on herself and him as she wanted. Laughing he said, "You are going to slide out of the room if you add much more." He grasped her hips and lifted her over him. Slowly but firmly, he pushed into her, forcing her hips downward. Inch by inch until she was seated onto him fully. She was making sharp yelping cries and was sweating. Oh, fuck did this hurt, way too deep and then he told her to move. "Hush, I know it is a lot for you. But be a good girl and take it for me. Good girl, such a lovely pet. Now I am going to help you move. I know, it hurts but it will be alright, I will show you." Once he had her in a rhythm he liked, one hand played on her clit.

Shireen wanted to scream in horror, not again! Yet it was again, worse because she was hurting, it was hurting and now this. How can she hurt and enjoy at the same time. It was beyond tolerance, so much shame in this. Yet she went between harsh cries of pain and whimpers of pleasure. "There, see, I told you. You love it, good girl, see, you do want it. It's like you were made for this, isn't it? You just needed the right person to show you. Rattleshirt may not have had time yet to show you. But once he knows you are such a good whore, he will make you all hot, like this." The mix of pleasure and pain was all over her face, in her every movement. It made Tormund begin to slam her down harder now. He would snap his hips up in a way that made her yell. "Oh, that hurts too much! Tormund, don't please!" "Is it too much for you, love? Is my cock just too big for your little pussy? Just take it for me like a good little pet. The more it hurts, the more you are panting, honey. It's alright, go ahead and beg if it helps you feel it. I like how you try to resist it. Shh..that's it, move against my hand now. I'll stay still for a second now. Yes, I promise I will."

So as she felt stained down to her very soul, she rocked against his hand. Making his cock bruise deep inside her. Shireen moaned and whined as his other hand began again upon her breasts. When Tormund started to move again, she hated, yet wanted it. "Almost there, aren't you, girl? Good girl, good little slut, come on, come for me. Show me what a good pet you are and take it all." He lurched upwards suddenly, his arm seemed to wrap like steel around her hips. His other hand was buried deep in her folds, still gently rubbing. And the contrast was doing her in. With his arm he mercilessly pounded himself with her, until she was screaming into his shoulder. Over the waves of pounding pain, was the gentle, tender caresses bringing such pulsing feelings. It became too much and Shireen came. She roared as she came, it was violent, shameful and the best intense feeling ever. Tormund began to come just as she began to scream and stiffen. He rammed her as hard as he possibly could, then pushed harder. The feeling of sudden warmth on his hand, her frantic moving. He thrust himself forward, while crushing her into his chest and came. 

Afterwards, they both showered and went to bed. She felt very sore and begged him to let her sleep, since she had school in the morning. Begrudgingly Tormund grumbled, "I am sure you are too sore for anymore right now anyway. Go ahead to sleep, but I cannot promise I won't wake you later on tonight." Shireen began to pretend to slumber and thought of escape. I will not do this forever, this is too much, too actually enjoy it? It was too shameful to even think about. So she thought of how she will not just help the Starks escape, she will go with them.  Tormund did indeed wake her later on. He tried to fuck her but her pain was too intense from earlier. Rattleshirt would murder him if she was torn because of him. Tormund has her suck him instead, but he had her on top of him. That way he could lick her until she shuddered hard, it made her use her own mouth even better and he exploded. "Swallow every bit, girl. Then lick my cock and balls clean, there's a good girl." I hate you and I will find a way to escape you and Rattleshirt, she silently vowed. Shireen decided not to tell Rattleshirt about Damon stalking the boys after all. She will handle that herself. This pet was done being a pet.


	141. Chapter 141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is here and time moves onward. Arya is learning, Ramsay worries. Roose takes the boys on an outing. Jon and Theon must do an art project for a Christmas school Gallery. Other things happen too...go read and find out.

The snow falls, darkness begins to fall at four in the afternoon. Children delighted in snowman and snowball fights. Teens new to driving discovered black ice, teens that knew how to drive in the snow encouraged donuts in the parking lots. Everyone found their own pattern for the start of winter season. Arya continued her damned sessions with Ramsay at home now. Tyrion tried to be there when he could, but he was not always able to be. She learned to address Tyion as Master whenever Ramsay was about. Arya became quiet, obedient and did every chore to perfection. Only when Ramsay was about. Then he caught on to that somehow. He pretended to leave early, then snuck back in. When he saw Arya no longer on her hands and knees gardening in the greenhouse, but instead reading a book, Ramsay pounced. Face into the dirt, crushed flowers in her mouth as Ramsay strapped her bottom loudly. And her cries were just as loud.

On the other hand, even Tywin noticed Arya's behavior improve. She was less impulsive then before, much more respect in her tone. Her work was usually done and so was her homework. Jaime and Tywin have gotten used to the sound of teenagers. Tyrion is amused by it and allows the lessons to continue so he can continue to enjoy having Arya around. To Ramsay's dismay, Tyrion allowed Arya some freedoms that drove him crazy. It was utterly absurd but he could not sway the man. He was allowing his pet to see Jojen Reed out of school hours. On weekends mainly. Tyion said that there was no danger as he knew Jojen's father. "He is no threat to us." Tyrion sneered,"he has uh..rented from Baelish on a drunken dare once. I remember him coming out and saying it was the best dare ever. Ever since then..he and his buddies get together once every six months. They visit Baelish and then rent a cheap motel room for a few hours. So he is going to keep an eye on Arya while she is there. I made sure he understood that I owned her. So no danger there, Ramsay." Desperately trying, he responded, "I understand that the Reeds pose no danger, Tyrion. The problem is allowing Arya that much freedom, it will make her forget what she is. It allows her to pretend she is just a normal teen." 

Gnashing his teeth in annoyance now, as Tyrion cocked his head and said, "But Ramsay, I want her to feel that way. To me she is a normal teenage girl, she deserves a little freedom. Podrick has the same freedom, no training and is doing wonderful." Ramsay caught the warning and gave up. "Of course, I am sorry if I pushed the subject. I will see you tomorrow." "Oh, no wait. I forgot to tell you, I am taking them to the mall tomorrow for shopping. It is nearly Christmas. Whether they like my father and siblings or not, gifts must be bought. So we shall pick it up the day after. Have a good evening, Ramsay."  In the car, so angry he could barely see, Ramsay drove and called his father. When Roose answered Ramsay exploded about Tyrion. His father explained that he could only do as the client wished. That was part of working for another, doing what they wish, not what he wishes to do. Ramsay did calm himself, but it still really bugged him. Then his eyes shift to the empty seat next to him. He has been allowing freedom himself. Not because he wanted to, Damon did not want to either, but Father insisted. And what Father wants...well. 

Since neither Puppy nor Reek have ever shown signs of trying to escape, Roose trusted it. He has decided that Ramsay and Damon should be working. It would be very bad to drag your pets to your work, bad impressions. So the boys would be allowed to stay home alone. Ramsay would drive them home, wait until they got inside and then go with Arya to Tyrion's. At first Damon would call every ten minutes to make sure that Puppy or Reek answered and nothing was wrong. Ramsay would then read texts from Damon as to whether anything was wrong. Each day it got a little easier. Perhaps that is what prompted Ramsay to try to force Tyrion. No, it wasn't though. It was Jojen Reed himself. That kid was a bleeding heart lunatic and his father doesn't know how bad it is. They all sit huddled together at lunch. After Arya comes to his table and politely asks permission, Ramsay allows her to sit with them. As Tyrion requested. All the heads go together and the whispering commences. Podrick, Arya, Jojen and Shireen. He doesn't trust any of them.

During dinnertime that night, Reek and Puppy shared a look. Then Reek announced in a timid voice, "Master, in art class, we have a Christmas project to do. Mr. Rayder said it has to be more than one person to each project. So Puppy and I chose each other, of course. We have to work together at class and at home to finish it in time. It is a very big part of our mid winter gallery at school." Reek handed over a paper. "Mr Rayder gave us a sheet of extra times we need to work at school. And the showtimes for our art gallery." Ramsay looked at the paper then handed it to his father. Scowling, Ramsay said, "Weekends too? Over an art project?" Damon also got to see the schedule when Roose asked him to hang it on the fridge. "Do not forget those dates boys. Get your pets there on time." And that was the end of that. Later on that evening, Damon and Ramsay were playing Grand Theft Auto in the living room, laughing, relaxing. The pets were in the kitchen with notepads, pencils and some basic art items. They were trying to decide how the project should go.

Roose came into the hallway connecting the two rooms and announced, "Ramsay you have tomorrow off don't you? And Damon will one day matter if you came directly home from school?" Damon shook his head, "No Sir. It won't matter a bit." Roose gave a mere twitch of lips and said, "Wonderful then. I have an early day tomorrow myself. Christmas shopping it is then. Jon and Theon, I shall supply you with money for presents. Ramsay and Damon, you get paid already." Later that night as Reek was drifting off to sleep, curled on Ramsay's chest, a question woke him. "Reek, who did Arya pick for her project in art class?" "Jojen." Ramsay felt his pet relax and drift into slumber as he stared at the ceiling. After a little bit, Ramsay drifted off himself into a nightmare. Reek was standing next to Ramsay's desk. He was holding a very sharp small axe that normally hung on the bedroom wall. Ramsay found that he could not move, only speak.

"Reek, what are you doing? Put that down right now!" But Reek did not. His huge shining eyes looked so solemn and loving. "I need to give you your present, Master. This must be so special, I need you to really know. I love you, anything for you." A frail arm lay itself on the desk and the axe poised. "Reek! NO! Don't you dare use that axe! Bad pet! Bad Reek, listen to your Master! I know you love me Reek. Put that axe down now, don't make me say it again." It did not matter that Ramsay's voice was at it's most threatening best, Reek slammed the axe down. "FOR YOU MASTER!" Reek screamed in agony as he pulled the axe back. Ramsay could see glistening bone and the arm was half severed. "Oh God! Stop, you'll die of blood loss! Reek stop right now! Put that fucking thing down! I know how much you love me, Reek, I do! No, Reek, don't! PLEASE!" Ramsay saw the axe slam down and he woke up. He had sat straight up, mouth open in a silent scream. Sweating and shaking, he looked to see his little gentle pet curled sleeping. Thank heaven, because Ramsay was sitting in a pool of cooling semen.

The next afternoon found them all inside a large crowded mall. "Now boys, each of you need to get something that you must hide. So we shall trust each other today, won't we?" Damon and Ramsay were nervous but nodded. "Good. Everyone will meet in front of the restaurant at the north end in one hour. You each have your cell phones on? Fine, we are all set then. See you all in one hour." For a bit they all walked together as they each scanned stores for ideas. Jon had no idea what the hell he should get any of them. Why he should buy them presents at all? At least it's not my money I am wasting. Jon thought sullenly. It was nice however to wander a mall like a real teen does. He could pretend he was just out with his other fosters. He relaxed enough that when Damon made a joke about a store, he actually laughed. Jon recalled a game he and Damon played. It was a game that offered a free trial and Damon tried it. They had a lot of fun playing together.

A game store was on his right and it had the item on sale. The game was expensive, but Jon would still have enough to get stuff for the others. Puppy tapped Damon on the shoulder. "I see a store I need to go into. Can I, please go?" Damon stared at him for a moment, then grinned. "I trust you. Go on, do your shopping and meet me at the restaurant. Be a very good boy." The last was said with heaviness and Puppy understood. "Yes Master. I will behave." he whispered, so no one would hear. Damon gave his sulky pet a good natured shove, "Take off then." Jon bought the game then wandered through the mall. Every now and then he would get glimpses of the others, each on their own now. But he ignored them, moved further away, he wanted to enjoy this rare moment. To be outdoors somewhere, on his own. He found presents for each person, he could only hope they were alright. At ten minutes to the hour, he sat on the bench, waiting for the others.

Reek was given permission to get Ramsay's gift on his own. If he remembered to text Master as soon as he finished, he might continue. He was searching for a certain comic store that he knows Ramsay likes. Ramsay's favorite series right now was Walking Dead. A rabid fan, he collects things from there about the show all the time. Mainly because it was a store that caters a lot to the villains of shows. A rare thing for a comic store, but this is sort of a dark one. Ramsays favorite characters included the Governor, Merle and Gareth. Reek heard from his Master that the store has received some new items. The Governor's coat was on display and so was Merle's weapon arm! Reek hurried inside to see the prices of each of them. As Reek tried to decide he caught sight of Jon and Arya. They were in a comic book aisle, quietly arguing. Jon flipped his hair from his face and walked away from his fuming sister. Reek watched Jon walk out the door. The coat or the arm?  Reek was caught in indecision about it. Which would Ramsay love more?

 After Roose visited his last stop, a very expensive jeweler, who was helping him play a prank, he was done. Juggling bags, he found all the boys sitting on the bench with their own bags. Roose had Damon and Ramsay bring all the stuff to the car. It became apparent why Roose had told them all to change into formal clothing. It was a high scale restaurant. Each boy believed they might starve to death when they saw the crush of folks. All of them rich families able to show off. Not that the Boltons had to wait, who would make the judge wait? They had the best table in the room. The chef came out to speak, so did the manager and the owner. Then came some folks to chat with the judge, to be seen being chummy. Ramsay mumbled he was waiting for someone to try and take a selfie with his father. Each of them smothered laughter and it was on. Boys will be boys, even ones like these. Reek used his powers of observation to make jokes about others. Funny ones that made Damon leak lemonade from his nose.

Ramsay did impressions that were hysterical and eerily close. Damon kept pointing out certain families. He would then start speaking as if it were what was being said there. Jon joined in and the two of them had Reek and Ramsay leaning on each other, nearly in tears. That is when Roose finally turned to them with a small smile and said, "Are you four quite done picking on my dearest friends?" That caused all of them to go silent, stare then burst into laughter. They had calmed by the time the food showed and it was surprisingly good. Even Reek finished his entire plate, plus took a few bites of everyone else's. He did it first to Ramsay. Timidly, his hand crept over and then quickly retreated with a roll. Ramsay raised an eyebrow and asked, "Reek, what are you doing?" In a tiny voice, he responded. "Reek..it rhymes with sneak?" Ramsay laughed and let him keep the damned roll. The same trick worked on Damon and he got a steak tip. When Reek's hand almost made it to Jon's plate, a fork poked his hand. "My food! Ask me first."

Damon laughed and said, "Be careful little buddy. Puppies don't like others touching their food. They can be territorial, you know." Reek asked Jon very meekly if he could have a bite of his lasagna. Nodding, Jon put a small piece on Reek's plate. Roose looked up and put a small piece of fish on a tiny plate. He put it in front of Reek's plate and said, "Just in case you were hunting my food as well." Reek thanked him humbly then grimaced at the fish in some strange sauce. This set off the other three laughing as he had to force down the fish. Roose was even chuckling a bit now. Then he informed them of an obligation for them all. "The Lannisters are having their yearly Christmas party at their home. It will be this Saturday night and you will all be dressed in your very best. Which means I took the liberty of buying each of you a new suit." All four groaned loudly.


	142. Chapter 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a surprise snow day...no school...joy...  
> Shireen is granted a day out with friends. She meets with Arya, Podrick and Jojen. They have an interesting discussion about escape plans.

Early morning and snow had decided to play a trick on the town. It waited until the wee hours when all were asleep to whip wind, ice and snow over them all. A storm has descended and some were awake to see the wild beauty of it. To hear it's rage and joy wail against windows and cracks in wooden homes.  Shireen woke to the wind howling against her window. The bed was on the wrong side and so was the window. It took her a moment to see she was in the guest room still. She was alone though, it sounded like Tormund was in the kitchen. Stretching, she winced at the pain still there. It was much less now, but it was very tender down there and she was irritated. That feeling got worse as she remembered her own behavior. Groaning, she wanted to go back to sleep. The scent of coffee and bacon swept her to her feet anyway. She had to be up for school anyway in thirty minutes or so.

As she put on slippers and a robe, she could hear Rattleshirt slam into the house. He told Tormund that school was canceled for today. "Since there is no school, Petyr has everyone today. He is fucking thrilled, whining his head off over it. So you have to go in early and stay late. Enjoy!" Tormund grumbled about it but he still had a few hours before he had to leave. As Rattleshirt took off his snowy boots and jacket, he asked how Shireen had behaved. The girl herself, was almost at the kitchen door. She paused now in the hallway to hear the answer. Not that it should be a bad answer, she had behaved. That was for sure. Humiliation washed over her a moment later. Tormund laughed and told Rattleshirt in great detail how their night went. He did say that Shireen behaved wonderfully. Then gave some jokes about how much she enjoyed certain parts of it. Rattleshirt was excited to learn that Shireen can actually orgasm during sex forced upon her. He was also annoyed that it was Tormund who got to experience it first.

Shireen wiped away unwilling tears and began to head back to her room. Let those fucktards talk all they want, she was going back to bed. As Shireen started to head back, Rattleshirt came into the hallway. "You are going the wrong way, girl. The bacon, eggs and coffee are in the kitchen. I knew you were hiding here, you think after working with kids all this long...I wouldn't know you were there?" Rattleshirt teased her as he moved her into the kitchen with a hand on her back. Tormund was grinning widely when Shireen entered the room. "Well, guess what? You have a day off to create mayhem. No school today, dear. You look like you have been crying,something wrong?" he asked as Shireen remained silent. They watched as she got her food and coffee, then sat at the table to stiffly eat her breakfast. Rattleshirt smirked and said to Tormund, "Oh no. Shireen is mad about something again. Remember how she would give us the silent treatment?"

Rattleshirt started to chat with Tormund, allowing Shireen to eat her meal in peace. "I can take her to the foster home with me, if you want. Petyr would love the extra help with the kids. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he called you to send her in." Rattleshirt snorted and said, "Then he better be prepared to pay double for her today." As much as Shireen wanted to not ever speak with either of them again, she wanted a say in her day. "I am not scheduled for today. I would rather not go today. I..I have other things I need to do."  Tormund smiled at her and said, "Oh, look! She is back with us again. So tell us, little pet, what did you have in mind for your snow day?" Rattleshirt reminded her, "Remember I need to sleep for at least seven hours, girl. I have been up all night."

Desperately, Shireen thought quickly, then looked up with an expression of hurt. "Please, you know I wouldn't try anything. You saved me from a worse fate, I am very aware of that. In fact, I am grateful for it. I just wanted to work on my art project today. Remember Tormund, I showed you the paper from my teacher. It's an important part of my grade. Since I am only in the class not in the actual after-school part of art club, I am behind everyone else. It is the only class I am behind in." She allowed the tears of humiliation become tears of something else. "You know this is important to me, both of you! I cannot stand the thought of being the worst in class. It would bring my grades down, and I already have started this semester so late!"

Rattleshirt handed her a napkin and told her to stop crying. "Stop the wailing and explain to me what it is you need to do. Calmly, in slower words, girl" Shireen took a deep breath and took a chance. "I am doing a project with Jojen Reed and Arya Stark. I know Arya is allowed over Jojen's house and he is welcome over hers. He..he knows about pets. So I am safe over either house. Please, I know that they will get together to work on this project. Can I please call one of them and help work on this project?" It took another twenty minutes before Rattleshirt consented. "You can call and ask, but I will expect you to do something in return." Elated, Shireen said, "Anything. I will do anything Master. Thank you so much for this, I do appreciate it." Tormund and Rattleshirt looked at each other and shared a leering grin.

"Go ahead and make your calls. But afterwards, for the next hour or two, you will be busy with us. I want to see if I can make your little body sing for me too, girl. And that is the price for your freedom today. Come for your Master and you may go do your project. Agreed?" Shireen turned bright red, making the assholes laugh. She wanted to spit in their faces, but she controlled her voice and features.  "Of course, Master. Thank you." It sounded so submissive she wanted to throw up. Arya said on the phone that Jojen would be going over her house in a couple of hours. Tyrion spoke with Rattleshirt and the visit was approved. Shireen was so thrilled that she endured the two men and how they shamefully played her body. Now scream in agony, now in pleasure. She kept reminding herself, not much longer. Not much longer before they all finish their escape plans. Not much longer till they grabbed the boys and were long gone.  .

Tormund dropped Shireen off at the Lannisters on his way to work. "Remember, obey Tyrion Lannister. Out of anywhere you could be, short of the Boltons, if you misbehave here and your Master finds out.." Shireen did not need that statement finished. "I will behave. I promised to." He did not pull away until he saw her enter the mansion. Shireen was instantly overwhelmed at the luxury and largeness of the home.  Tyrion welcomed her warmly and brought her to the library, an actual library where the kids were.  He offered to have pizza delivered at lunchtime for them and Arya said, "See? Told you that this place was worth putting up with Ramsay's bullshit." Rolling his eyes, Tyrion cleared his throat, "I can always call him. I am sure he won't mind the money for an extra lesson?" Shaking her head, but with an extreme lack of fear, "No thanks. I see him enough as it is. Sorry I was so disrespectful...Master." Arya gave a very insincere but winning smile. Tyrion chose to ignore it and walked away. "Remember, if you decide to go outside, tell me first."

Arya gave Shireen a tour, Podrick and Jojen following along. Only after she brought them into the greenhouse, did they speak of escape. "I have backpacks ready. I dug through father's crap in the garage, all sorts of camping gear and stuff. Also, I found this really old kind of camcorder. It has something on it, but we might need to keep record of our run. If we are caught and brought down, maybe it will live on as a testimonial. Or one of us can survive, get it to the police as evidence. I don't know..something. I hope it's not something important we tape over but I think it's just my father's hunting trips. Once every six months he takes off with his buddies for a night or two to hunt. He sometimes brings this recorder. We need the footage more than he needs his hunting memories. But I can always check it, see what is on it, I guess."

"Not that important really and thanks for all that useless info. We need money and a way to disguise ourselves, not a camera." Podrick said, staring at Jojen, shaking his head. Shireen giggled and said the camera idea was good too. But that Podrick was right, they really needed to get some money together.  Even though they would start out camping out as needed to get away, it was winter. With two young boys they can only stay in the elements so long. They would need money in order to buy bus tickets or maybe even a car. Podrick has a license. Shireen said, "Well, I get paid  by Petyr for my work now. But Rattleshirt keeps it in a jar. He told me that whenever I want to use it, I can ask him. When I asked him for money for the book fair, he got it from the jar."

"He will notice if it empties though. You will have to find a way to grab it on that last morning. How much do you think it will be by then? It's only two weeks from now." Shireen shrugged and said, "Not very much. Petyr is a cheap boss. I would have maybe eighty dollars?" Jojen frowned, "We need more money than that. You two live in a mansion, can't you do something?" Arya and Podrick stared at Jojen. "Like what exactly? Do you think the men here just lay in blankets of money..that when we walk upstairs, we have to be careful. So we don't slip on all the bills that fall gently from their bulging pockets?" Arya asked dryly. Jojen gave her a small smile and said, "Bitch. No, I meant grab something we can sell in a pawn shop."

"Uh, we have no idea what anything is worth in this place. But I do know that I hear the words, priceless, classic and irreplaceable when I get too close to things. That means these things will be very important to them. They will search for their items, cops will go directly to pawn shops first." Podrick warned. Jojen rolled his eyes, "Not a pawn shop around here, stupid. Once we get far enough away, when any cash we have runs out. Then we will do it fast and get the hell away. As far as we can ever go." Before the two could argue more about it, Shireen asked Arya, "Did you speak to Jon yet? Is he coming to?" Arya looked angry and sad all at once, "No. He won't be running with us. But he won't tell on us either. He said if he can even help us, he will. But the Boltons convinced him, if he ever tried to escape, they would flay me alive. And possibly the boys too. Jon doesn't dare it."

"Damon has done something to him. Or maybe it was fucking Ramsay himself,but Jon isn't himself. I mean there are flashes, but more often he is this resigned, almost submissive person. He was not even willing to try it, not willing to take chances. That is not like him at all. I hate it. There was nothing I could say to change it. I trust him still, I know he won't betray us. But I cannot stand leaving him here, all passive about it." Shireen cleared her throat and said, "There is another thing. I think your brothers have a stalker. Everyday, the same person, same car follows the bus route. He follows them home, when I take them out, there he is. No matter where we are, he is there." Arya groaned and said, "Great. Things weren't hard enough for us. Any idea who this is?" Shireen took a deep breath and said, "I know exactly who it is. Damon, Jon's present owner and my former one. But I know he has no interest left in me. There are no other boys that I watch that never change around. No other kids at all that are rich or important like the Starks."

 


	143. Chapter 143

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a normal day for the boltons...this snow day...or at least...almost??

For a snow day at the Boltons, it was astoundingly normal. Roose was home as well, working on files. So any games that involved crawling or rampant sexual activity, was out. They were coaxed by Reek and Puppy outdoors. A snowball fight began then became an outright brutal war. Reek and Jon blinked at each other as they hid. Had they forgotten who they were fighting against? "Can you die by snowball fight?" Jon rasped out as screams of victory came then the world ended in wet flannel and pain. Eventually, Ramsay and Damon tired of continually tackling and burying the pets for their audacity. The bluish colored pets were brought inside.

Showers happened, games of other sorts happened and more showers. They had lunch with Roose, watched television, almost boringly normal. Damon challenged Ramsay to another round of the game they enjoyed. Jon asked if he and Reek could work on their art project. And it was still normal at first, Ramsay and Damon were cursing. Laughing loud, yelling instructions at each other, they could barely hear the other two. Even when the voices got sharper, more intense, it was mostly unheard. Then they got loud and vulgar. Now the two were looking at each other confused, as if it couldn't be what they heard. The voices now were at a full threat and the controls were dropped as they headed fast for the kitchen.

Reek and Puppy couldn't see eye to eye on this project at all. The same as their personalities have split in half, so have their social skills. They understand to obey and respect their masters, they can pretend to be normal in front of others. Yet, what are they to each other? Well, they are each the ONLY person they can ever argue with. Disagree with because they are equal. They have taken this one lovely freedom to the extreme. "I am telling you how fucking stupid you are! Look! It's already bending! Now we have to start over!" "Touch that wire and I will bite off your fucking finger!" Reek growled back, showing his teeth. Jon's eyes were full of anger and delight, mirroring Reek's. "I could rip out your fucking scrawny throat before you did! You are weak, remember?" "Fuck you, cunt! Maybe I have just enough strength to put this wire in your eye?" "REEK!" "PUPPY!"

Both pets had been almost nose to nose, teeth bared. Fists were balled, but at their sides, it was still at a bluff. However, Ramsay and Damon weren't waiting to see if it was becoming real. When the pets heard their names yelled, the shock was comical. It may have been the moment that saved them each from some true hurt. Both had leaped backwards, their faces stark white. For a second heart failures seemed possible. Then they went to their knees so hard a thud followed by pained cries were heard. Osha who never heard or saw anything winced in sympathy at her chopping counter. Groveling down low, Puppy and Reek shook. Almost as hard as they did in the freezing bushes earlier, the regret now was deeper though.

Jojen watched his father leave for the bar, his mother went to bed. His sister Meara slipped out of a window and he was bored. He played on the computer for a bit, it didn't hold his attention. Heading out to the garage, he got the camcorder. Bringing it to his room, he figures to watch whatever there is then delete it. His father would never notice, he got a new one a few years back that he loves. He brings that one on his trips now. So laying on his bed, Jojen began to watch it. At first he was smirking, all the old fucks as young idiots. Wow, so stupid. All drunk and lurching around, talking all filthy. Then slowly Jojen's face changed. It went past white to gray and he had tears running down his face. His mouth was wide open as if he wanted to scream but couldn't.

After he threw up several times in the toilet, Jojen went back to his room. He walked like a zombie and his face looked old with shock. With shaking hands, Jojen got his phone and forced himself back to the horrific film. Hitting record on his cell, Jojen spoke in a thin, tired voice. "I am Jojen Reed. If I die, I don't want to take this to my grave. I have a camcorder that shows a film of men raping very young girls. I don't know most of their names, but I know they were each a foster of Petyr Baelish's home. I do know these men, not all their last names. But I know enough. Here is the list. I see Robert Baratheon,  this one man, last name is Tyrell, his mother is Ollenna Tyrell, a counselor from the home, his name is Tormund."

Here is where Jojen's voice broke heartrendingly. "I...I see my father..Howland Reed. Jory Cassel, he is a guidance counselor at my school. All of the fosters have this guidance counselor. This is the film footage of the first of many. Mostly the same men. Each time a young girl, I knew some of them from school. I know all of them were in the foster home during each of these times. Because at the beginning of each of these..Petyr Baelish greets them as he is holding on to the girl. He doesn't hand her over to them, until he receives his money. This part is the blurriest, as if someone is trying to hide the camera. A few of the meetings had two extra folks that were there. A huge man that I do not know, he guarded a boy named Joff Lannister sometimes. And a woman that I do know. Her name is Cersie Lannister. It really annoyed her husband when she showed up. His friends liked it though. She was beyond brutal and I cannot describe it without throwing up again."

"What the fuck was I hearing?" Damon growled, looming over both of the pets. Ramsay had spun on Osha, yelling, "You did nothing? Didn't you see or hear that?" Stiffly, Osha says, "I am to never interfere with anything. I do my job and no, I don't see or hear things. That is part of my job. These are your father's orders, Ramsay." It did not matter and Ramsay's fist crashes into her cheek. Osha cried out and backed up, holding her cheek. She did not run though, she wouldn't ever dare. Instead, she cowered and went silent. Reek had peeked up, now yelled out in extreme distress. "Master, please! It was all my fault! I was bad, I made Puppy act bad too. I pushed him into it. Please, Master, forgive me." Ramsay forgot Osha and slowly walked back, eyes blazing. "Why would you do that, Reek?" His voice was so soft and interested, Reek whined fearfully. "I...I was mad at him about the project. He is my equal so I argued with him. I got him to argue back."

"So..because he is someone you can argue with, you decided to give it a try? Am I hearing you right?" Reek started to cry and nodded timidly. "When you threatened to bite off his finger or stick a wire in his eye?" With a sob and shame, he cried out, "We got carried away in the arguing." Puppy was nodding his head along with Reek's last sentence. Both had such fearful, solemn eyes, it was really too much. Ramsay and Damon laughed for a full moment.  "This is a case of two pets that like to snip at each other to play. A case of foster siblings acting like well..new siblings. So we shall treat it that way, I think." "Well, Ramsay, your pet did threaten mine with some dire things, you know." Damon said with a very dramatic solemness. Nodding, his face a concentration of adult authority, "Yes, but your pet also threatened to kill my pet. We each owe the other then. Only one thing to do. I will punish Puppy for threatening to murder Reek. You will punish Reek for threatening Puppy's finger and eye."

The reaction to these words should have been obvious to anyone. At first, Puppy's face went white with terror as expected. He looked up as if to beg Damon not to, when the expected reaction of Reek went out the window. With a scream as if he were being flayed alive, Reek threw himself against Ramsay's legs. "PLEASE MASTER HAVE MERCY!! DON'T LET ANYONE ELSE TOUCH ME PLEASE! MASTER PLEASE, I WILL PUT ON MY SWEATER IF YOU WANT ME TO. I WILL EVEN GET YOUR FAVORITE KNIFE, I CAN STAY STILL, YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE TO TIE ME DOWN, I SWEAR!" Ramsay slammed a hand down over Reek's mouth but it was too late. "Now which should I be more upset about? The fact that you have knives again? Or that your pet is wailing loud enough to be heard outdoors? Or how about the fact that I can see MY servant has been abused?"

It took a few minutes for it all to be explained out to Roose, who solved it neatly. "Two pets did what pets do. Also what boys do and new sibling do. They fight. It was not physical, was it? Not according to what I heard. So I need not get involved, they did not break my rules. Simple solution, as you have been shown before. If they want to act like misbehaving little boys, then treat them that way. Damon, you can surely figure that out and administer a good punishment. One that fits the slight crime here. You can give this discipline to both pets. Ramsay, let's head to your room while I search it again. You best hope the only thing I find is that knife, son."


	144. Chapter 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the snowy day wasn't very bad...at least for some parts of it. But very few are actually enjoying the evening and night.

Tyrion leaned back in his seat, eyes on his pets. He mercilessly ignored all pleas and moans of distress. Even when Arya shuddered and Podrick said this might truly be killing him, have mercy. "This is the price you pay for ignoring your chores all day to play with friends. I warned you of what you would have to do in return for it." "Even Ramsay would not be this depraved, Tyrion!" wailed Arya. "Ah well since you want to invoke him, then you may call me Master. Since he would tell you to show me proper respect. Now kneel back down next to Podrick. Oh, stop gagging boy! It cannot be that hard to bear! Now, get back to taking excellent care of me!" Unwillingly, they both went back to shaving the callouses off of Tyrion's feet. Then they used a foot spa and put lotions on every inch of his feet and toes.  Then they gave him a pedicure. Twice Arya grumbled that it was cruel and unusual punishment, couldn't he just beat them? Podrick even offered to call Ramsay to come discipline them. "It is not a punishment! It is in exchange for my letting you have your friends over! Stop calling it a punishment. You will make me feel insulted."

Arya was still washing her hands over again when her cell went off. "Podrick, see who that is for me, would you?" He launched himself onto her bed hard enough for it to shake and grabbed the phone. "Uh...it's Jojen." She said to answer it. "Hey there, Jojen. You won't freaking believe what we just-" Arya turned when Podrick went dead quiet. His face looked shocked and sick. "Oh God. I am so sorry, man. No, really? Oh no, do we even tell her we know? Why didn't she tell us? Or you about your dad? Yeah, true..hold on, here is Arya." Podrick sat slumped while Arya received the distressing news. She tried to console Jojen and to caution him to act normal. He mustn't do anything to draw attention, not when they were so close to escaping. But all Podrick could really think of was how Jojen said one of the girls was Shireen. Then he thought, no matter what, I cannot let that happen to Arya. She saved me when she didn't have to. If it kills me, I will get her to safety.

Reek was desolate. He not only got his Master angry, but then in trouble with Sir. Now he must have his punishment from Damon. Why should anyone touch him besides Ramsay? Yet, he dares not argue ever with Sir. It was as unthinkable as anyone else touching Ramsay's Reek. So he watched his Master go upstairs with Roose and tried not to cry. Damon told the pets to follow him to his bedroom and they both went, despondent. He locked his door then sat on his bed, looking at the two standing still. Raising an eyebrow, he stared at them expectantly. They went to their knees, but cried out at the pain from the earlier bashing they gave them. Sighing, Damon told them to just stand back up. "It would serve you right if you both broke your damned kneecaps! Reek, I am going to tell you the same thing I tell Puppy. If you want to swear and yell, fight with Puppy, you go ahead and do that! But only if you don't mind the consequences for it. So let me just show you both what those consequences will be."

Damon reached forward, pulled down Puppy's shorts and threw him over his lap. Putting all his strength in it, Damon spanked with his hand until his pet was sobbing loudly and squirming. When he was done, Puppy's buttocks were bright red with hand shaped bruises beginning to grow. He stood his pet on unsteady legs, then looked at Reek. To Damon's surprise it was not fear on Reek's face but outright rebellion. "Take down your shorts and get on my lap, Reek." "You are not my Master. You are my friend and you shouldn't do that to me. Only Master should be punishing me." Reek said sullenly, hugging himself. "Right now I am the one who was told to punish you for your actions. I am your friend Reek, but if you don't respect me as a Master in his own right, our friendship might end. Now I am sorry for this, little buddy, but I'm going to add extra for defiance to me."

Reek suddenly looked defeated and blinked back tears. "I am sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend, please." He took down his shorts and awkwardly lay on Damon's lap. "That is more like it. I am forgiving you, little buddy. You are still that, okay? Still my buddy. But right now, you are a very disobedient pet." With that down came the hand and Damon kept his word. The punishment was longer and worse than Puppy's. Reek was wailing hysterically before Damon stopped. His hand was killing him but Reek's tender flesh was nearly purple. He stood Reek back up and made sure he was not going to fall before letting him go. Damon looked at both pets, their abused backsides, then looked at his hand. It was as red and swollen as the backsides were.

Roose searched Ramsay's room but only came up with one blade. Ramsay was glad that he kept the other ones in his car. "It is a bothersome thing, Ramsay, to know you steal from me, your own father. You steal my knife. Twice now, you have stolen items from me. And you hit my servant. Osha is not yours to abuse and use. She is my special servant that we can trust at all times to serve us. Her son and her fear of me keep her loyal to us. I will not have you injuring her, terrorizing her or bullying her any further. Not everyone needs to be tested over and over again or broken. She is no good to me broken and her loyalty might break if you keep testing her. Then I must kill her if I doubt her. It is very hard to find a good servant, son. I would be very put out if I had to go through that process again. So we are going to fix this problem you have. With feeling that you may just take anything that is mine as if it were yours." Ramsay looked at his father with some fear mixed with defiance. "So shall I just head to the basement then, Father?" he asked, belligerently.

Roose smiled gently at his son and said, "No. There is no basement needed for this one. This time will be another kind of punishment. I tried giving you pain and terror when you stole the first time. Since it did not work, we shall try another kind of pain, Ramsay. You stole something of mine and you abused another thing of mine. Let us see how you enjoy having it happen, Ramsay. Maybe you will think twice before doing it again." Ramsay's face drained of color as he caught Roose's meaning. "No Father! Please, I am sorry! It won't happen again, I swear it, please! I will take any punishment you want! Leave him alone, he is so weak! He cannot take being away from me! Father, please! Daddy no!" Ramsay followed Roose all the way to Damon's room, desperately begging.

Damon opened his door when he heard knocking, alarmed to see Roose there. Ramsay was shockingly in tears, panicking. He grabbed his father's arm and screamed, "NO! DADDY NO!" Almost casually, Roose punched his son in the stomach, then kicked him twice. "Now stay down or I will give Qyburn something to do tonight, bastard!" Without another word, Roose strode into the room past Damon, till he reached Theon. Grabbing him by his collar, as if dragging a dog and pulled him away. As he passed Ramsay, his son tried to lunge at his pet. Roose kicked Ramsay in the head and kept going. Reek was screaming in terror and misery now. He screamed for his Master and Ramsay tried to go after them, but Damon was on him. "No, it will make it worse, you know that. Get control of yourself, don't make it worse on poor Reek."

Reek was painfully dragged downstairs as he hollered. Roose tossed the pet into his study then followed him in, locking the door. "Theon, silence now!" He used his judge voice, the one that made most kids in his court nearly pass out from fear. It worked now to make the boy huddle in the corner, sniffling, eyes down, quiet. "Much better. Now, I have punished Ramsay for stealing my blade and hurting my maid. You are the punishment. Until morning you are not to be with him, but with me only. If you give me any trouble whatsoever, we shall be visiting the basement. Understand, boy?" Reek nodded timidly. "Yes Sir...but..can I have Master back in the morning?" Roose smirked and said, "What an interesting way to put it. But yes, in the morning you get your Master back."

By bedtime, Damon and Roose felt more punished than their victims. Damon's hand was so swollen he had to plunge it in a bucket of ice. Thank goodness, Puppy no longer felt in a mood because it was hard enough to deal with Ramsay. It took everything to keep Ramsay from going insane over his pet. During dinner, Roose made Ramsay switch seats with Damon so he was away from Reek. Several times, while he hissed in pain over his hand, or sighed over Ramsay's flipping out yet again, Damon saw it. Saw Puppy flash into Jon with a wide smile of his own. It lasted just long enough to let his Master see it. Little impertinent pup got away with it, too. Roose first had to snap at Theon for pacing back and forth. Then the boy went from chair to window, to leaning against a wall and back again. Roose was trying to finish up files but was slowly being driven crazy.

It was getting late and Roose was still only half done thanks to Theon. "Fine then. Since you have caused me to run behind, you can help me fix it, boy." He showed his foster son how to put the files in order. That is when he discovered that Theon was more computer proficient than he was. Within minutes, Reek was filing like a madman. It was completed and then Roose carefully guided Theon to other things. Like helping Roose access a few things he need to see. Some legal some not, all that mattered to Reek was getting through till morning. Later on, when he and Roose went upstairs, they ran into Damon. He was getting more ice to wrap around his hand. Reek couldn't help himself and grinned behind his hand. Roose outright smirked a bit. Damon scowled as he then heard Ramsay call his name again. Since he couldn't sleep without Reek, no one should sleep apparently. Roose quickly ushered Reek into his room. He gave Theon pillows and blankets, allowing him to sleep on the couch in the room. Reek fell into an uneasy sleep, missing his Master's bulk next to him.

Shireen was naked, sitting on her Master, who was still clothed. After she had cooked dinner, then cleaned up after it, he called her into the den. Rattleshirt told her to remove her clothes and sit in his lap. She obeyed and as he watched television with her, he fondled and fingered her as he felt like it. At least she could pretend to watch tv, not have to hide her features. Inwardly, she seethed at him for this. After awhile, he had her kneel before him, take him into her mouth till he was hard. Then she had to fuck him in his chair, as he watched his show. He made her face forward so while he pumped into her, he had access to her pussy. Rattleshirt coaxed her into an orgasm right before he came himself. It only made her hatred grow and she hoped she would someday get revenge. Whether it was his death and Torumund's, or just to put them in jail. Either way, she would get them back for what they have done.

Later on that night, Tormund came back over for a bit to hang with Rattleshirt. She reminded them that school would most likely be open. That she must go to bed early, for school, hoping to be left alone. This just made them leer and Rattleshirt said that they should fuck her now then. Before she became too sleepy for pleasuring them. The only high spot of it was that this time they did not expect her to come for them. There was no way she could have, it was too painful and humiliating this time. When Tormund had shown up, they started to drink. From experience, seeing them at "meetings" or "rentals" they can become mean when drunk. So she was expecting to be hurt with whatever they decided to do.

Yanking Shireen onto his cock, while still sitting in the chair, Rattleshirt was very rough. But then he grabbed her ass and pulled her cheeks far apart. To her horror, Tormund was prodding at her hole with his cock. His very large one that hurt her pussy so badly. A large hand wrapped tight around her throat and squeezed as his cock tore into her. The hand made her scream become a muffled sound of agony. Rattleshirt stood up and the two had her in the air. She was forced into place by their cocks and hands, in the air between them.  They found a brutal rhythm between the two of them and thankfully she fainted. The two were so lost in drunken savage pleasure they barely noticed the limp girl. When they finally noticed she was passed out, they laughed.

Then woke her back up before continuing, this time allowing her to wail and scream. "Poor little whore. You need all your holes filled, Shireen. Don't you like it? No, too bad, sweetheart. We could have taken our time, given you some sweet pleasure, but you have school. Right? Too bad you decided to rush it, dear." Shireen was in a world of pain and degradation now. And oh, how she despised them. Arya had a list, now she did too. As they battered her body, then pressed into her hard, she thought of killing them. When they lost all control and both managed to come together, causing her to nearly die of suffocation, she thought of escape. Thank God, that they just drunkenly dropped her down and muttered to her to go to bed. She left fast, so they would not see the blazing hatred and fury in her face.


	145. Chapter 145

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is a certain six month meeting.

Jory Cassel had a very unsettling day. It should have been a good one. In spite of the pain of losing his new friend, the dragon girl who had soothed his loneliness, he moved forward. This snow day was perfect timing. It was one day before was his six month meeting, where he meets with friends who are only pals this one time of year. He tried to forgive himself for what he does, after all, it's only every now and then. Beyond that it is all fantasy, watching the tapes of meetings, other pictures and films his "buddies" send him. He had the whole day to anticipate, be lost in thoughts deeply hidden most of the time. Every day Jory tried to make a difference in the students lives. Well, at least he pointed them through colleges. Through managing school schedules for them and offering advice. Testing that was considered helpful in making sure a student was labelled correctly.

But when it gets this close to his meetings, he really cannot pay attention. All that lovely snow hid his house and himself from the regular world. He could spend that day in mindless excitement of what the next night will bring. Two weeks before Christmas and he gets an early present. The little girl does too, he had thought and came to it. Now today was the day and alas, there was school. He had several appointments with students today. In fact, it was the dreaded day that came once a week. For some reason, he always scheduled all the foster appointments this day. Originally, he figured get them all done at once. Jory always feels a bit of guilt at their situations. But not enough guilt to ever regret his six month meetings. So he asks basic questions, never probes and on occasion, he actually gets to help them. With scheduling, or social issues. Sometimes, rarely, with college applications.

That is not a big deal on the day before meetings though. These are children used to not asking questions. If he drifts away or sends them back early, they won't care. Except he forgot who some of the kids were today. One in particular..He has had the awkward occasion of girls he had..played with, having to sit before him. They were to only see him as their guidance counselor but their eyes and their silent fear told him differently. He had no fear that they would ever tell, they were either Petyr's property or of an owner. Jory was supposed to see these girls as students, kids to assist. Instead, he sees squirming pink flesh, sobbing so prettily. Hears his own voice saying the most vile things and forcing himself into them. The girls can see this in his eyes and predatory silence. However, he says all the things he should, and they say what they should. Usually, right after they leave he will masturbate violently in the men's room.

Shireen is the first girl he has played with, that came before him without fear. He knew she remembered him, her eyes flashed with a moment of disgust. Maybe even hatred. Yet when Shireen spoke it was always polite, respectful. She not only answered all his questions but actually became excited over discussing classes. Part of him was put out that she has just summarily dismissed him, what they had done. The other part was happy to have discovered a kid that actually cares for academia so much. Jory just wished it had been anyone but her. Yet every week she shows up and lists new challenges for herself. Her grades are astounding already, it is clear now that she is gifted. He tested her the other day and the scores were through the roof. Then his frustration hit him. Finally, he has a truly gifted kid, who belongs to a redneck. If he tried to use her for some academic glory, Rattleshirt would only be flattered for a minute. Before he saw how often Jory would need her for so many different contests. So many schools that he could lend her to for conferences...but Rattleshirt is not giving up his easy life for that.

So this appointment, they just simply stared at each other. Jory saw how she hobbled in and winced when she sat down. He said nothing about it and neither did she. He had his hands folded on his chest and leaned back in his chair. Arching an eyebrow, he waited for Shireen to show him more papers. Or to discuss about new classes for next semester. Nothing. Instead, her eyes bore through him as if he were not there at all. It was very disturbing, but worse was the smoldering anger in her gaze. Was she mad at her Master for her pained state, or mad at Jory? She knows what tonight is and maybe it is making her angry. Either way, it is too close to the night, when he can finally let his beast out. So he stares back and allows a tiny smirk to play on his face. After about fifteen minutes, Shireen speaks very softly. "Would you please let me get back to class now. I had a rough night of it and you need to get that erection to the mens room. Don't want to whack off in your office, standards right?" Shocked, Jory sat there as Shireen stood up and started to leave. "You cannot talk to me like that, ever! I will inform Rattleshirt."

Tiredly, Shireen shrugged and said, "Go ahead. I will be happy smart Shireen tomorrow again. Today you can all go fuck yourselves. Tonight I have to prepare some poor girl for you sick fucks. So I am not going to be nice today, okay?" She slammed out the door and dammit, he really did. He actually masturbated right there, so angry yet lustful. Then the door opened and for a second, his world just shattered. It was Arya Stark, who just stood there, mouth open, eyes wide. Of course she was next and he was holding his now limp cock in his hand. "Shut the damned door!" he snapped, trying to put himself away again. Thank God it was all fosters today. Otherwise a kid would have run screaming and his world would have truly ended. "Do I have to stay on this side of the door when I shut it?" she asked, holding the door.

Sighing impatiently and beyond embarrassed, he snarled. "I am not going to attack Tyrion Lannister's foster child. Now just shut that door. I forgot that you were next. It won't happen again, have a seat for a second. I am writing you a note so you can just go back to class. We will see each other tomorrow, alright?" Jory tried to write so fast, he ripped the paper. Swearing, he started a new one. Arya continued to stare at him, but with growing anger. She remembered Jojen saying Jory was one of the rapists. And they both knew tonight was the night. Shireen was one of those victims, he just saw her and is sitting here rubbing his cock. Arya wanted to castrate the man and her hands curled into fists. The hardest part was they all knew and yet could do nothing about it. Whichever girl was tonight, they could not help her at all. Not if they wanted to keep things normal for their escape.

So Arya nearly ripped the note from his hands and left. Followed seconds later by Podrick, who now also was clutching a note back to class. His face was as grim as Arya's was and Jory swore that the two of them knew somehow. Thank goodness it was lunch period next and he could find a quiet men's room near the basement. He finished what he had started earlier, but it was not as good or as intense now. Those three kids, their eyes got in the way, damn it. So he recalled the night that it was Shireen a few years back. Then her eyes were wide open but vacant, he did not really care then but now...it wasn't good at all. Fucking brats. Jory was sullen during his lunch hour, then pulled himself back together. At least tonight he would drink to wipe those kids from his brain. Then he would have himself an amazing time.

By the time Jon and Damon burst through the door for their appointment, his good mood was restored. Damon had decided that since they were both fosters, they would share their sessions. It gave the big hulking idiot a chance to feel up his pet in front of an adult. Jory could care less and stared at his clock. He asked a few questions which may or may not have been answered. Jon was being forced into Damon's lap and trying to squirm away. "He isn't even looking at us, Puppy. He doesn't care. I will explain why later, okay? Trust me, we can be normal here." Jon was having none of it and began to shake his head. "No, it is public. It's your own rules! The judge's rules, remember?" Damon sighed and yanked Jon close to his ear. "Listen carefully. Jory knows all about pets and Masters. I will tell you about it tonight at home."

Damon managed to get Jon onto his lap, but that is when Jory recalled himself. "Alright enough of that! Let me write you boys a note back to your classes. Here you are, take off till tomorrow." The last one of the day was Theon. He simply slid in like a ghost, melted into the chair and went in his mind to wherever ghosts go. Jory did not even bother to give a greeting, he just did the same ritual the two of them did everyday. Leaning back in his chair, Jory simply allowed his thoughts to wander to tonight. Theon closed his eyes and napped. Jory had thoughts so maddening, he had to go to the restroom again. This time was much better as he thought of what awaited him tonight. Oh, please, let this day end soon.

Jojen and Arya were trying to force their minds into their art project. However, they could not concentrate and they nearly destroyed it twice. "The worst part is, not only did she have to go through it, she has to help the next ones get ready for it. What kind of fucking ritual is that for a girl to grow up with?" Arya snarled quietly. They had spoken to Shireen that morning and she was very blunt, almost angry about it. "Yeah, Jojen, I know your dad by the way. Really well. Is that what I should have said? I would not want you to know that about him. It's horrible yes, but it isn't something we can stop or change." Now she has left on the foster bus, heading to help create a nightmare for some girl. The guilt and angst was nearly unbearable. They fixed their mistakes on the artwork and did not meet each others eyes.

Jon and Theon were really getting into their project. They grinned at each other and Jon said, "If we really do this right, we will get punished for it, you know." Reek shrugged and said, "True. But the point of Krampus is bad, twist gifts and the punishing of very bad children. We nail both with this project." They had no idea why the younger ones were in such a terrible mood today. Nor did they care much at the moment. It was fun to plan something a tiny bit wicked again. It was way too tiny to ever be called a rebellion or defiance. This was a prank, impertinence. Since it would get three targets, the real question was, who would come punish them for it. Luckily, it was only worth a spanking, but all three hit really hard. But it would be worth it for the look on their faces. They smothered their laughter and continued working.

Shireen helped the boys out of their winter gear. Then got them snacks, helped with their homework. She walked next to Bran as they all clambered out to the library. Eight kids all sprawling everywhere in the snow. It took them quite awhile to get there but today Shireen was all about dragging her feet. Today Bran said to her quietly, "He is still following us. You know someone follows us everyday, right?" Surprised, she looked down and said, "Very observant. Yes, I know." "Do you know who it is?" Shireen nodded. "Yup. I do. Stay away from him if he ever tries to come near you, keep your brother away too. He is not safe. But I will handle him before it's time to run. Don't worry about that." At the library, she helped children settle down.

She helped with crafts, passed around hot chocolate for the kids. Smiled nicely for all the librarians that wanted to help fosters. "Ah, the poor dears, at least we can give them this, right?" Shireen wanted to tell these ladies what really goes on. She wants to see their faces fall but it is only a fantasy. When it was time to leave, she dragged her feet again. It was nearly dark before they all got back. By then, Petyr was standing in the doorway, pissed. "It is dark outside with small children running around town! Have you lost your mind, girl? And this night of all of them! Get upstairs and get ready..uh..Rattleshirt knows which one. So does Tormund, go ask one of them. Now move!" Baelish hissed at her, as he became surrounded by snowy children. "Irri! Come here and help these kids!"

Shireen walked over to the teen door and rang the buzzer. Rattleshirt opened the door and said, "You are late. You know how Tormund feels about that, Shireen." Trying to keep her eyes down and her tone respectful. "I am very sorry Master. The little ones had trouble getting through the snow. And they kept wanting to stop and play." Rattleshirt let her upstairs and smacked her ass hard enough for her to yelp. "Your job is to control them and move them as you need to. Learn to do that, Shireen. Or did you want to go back to working your old job? Moving files, sheets, scrubbing floors?" "Forgive me, it won't happen again." She said more submissively this time. This must have appeased him because Rattleshirt let it go.

He walked her in front of one of the teen rooms. "That latest girl, came a few months back. Her daddy screwed up and took one too many pictures. Remember? That Craster fuck? Take Gilly and get her ready. I see that look, girl. Don't feel too upset over tonight, dearie. This girl isn't a virgin like that last one was. Gilly has been broken in by daddy...she's used to it. Now get her ready." Gilly had already been informed by Petyr that she would be busy tonight. He and the counselors had her restrained when they told her. It was simple, they said. A small party of men just want to drink then play with a girl. As long as she obeys and makes them happy, it is over. There is not choice to be had, if she fights back, they will hurt her. If she obeys, they will hurt her.

Shireen has no real advice to offer as she gets Gilly cleaned and dressed. Tight slutty lacy piece of cloth that will be ripped off in seconds. Make up is also added, per Petyr's instructions which both think is fucking stupid. It will only smear down her face from sweat, spittle, tears and come. Maybe that is the point, just more humiliation, thought Shireen angrily. One part Gilly did alone, that was the preparation. Handing a bottle to Gilly, she says, "This is a mix of lube and Novocaine. It will keep the worst tears at bay and dull the worst of the pain. These are drunk men. And they only do this once every six months. They are like wild animals. They will use every part of you, so use that up if you can. In both areas, trust me."

Finally, she brought the shaking girl to Tormund. He was grinning cheerfully and Shireen wanted to break his teeth with a hammer. "Gilly is ready." She said and walked away as fast as she could. Since Tormund joined in the meetings himself, Rattleshirt had to work late. So Shireen got all the little ones in bed, then went to the teen wards. She was trying so hard not to think of Gilly. How right now, in a motel not a mile from town, Gilly was being raped. Multiple times, in every way possible. The monsters even film it. Even though she was in the library, with an open book, her mind raged elsewhere. Was Mr. Cassel, the respected counselor biting her breasts while slamming into her? Did he call her terrible names while he forces her to blow him? No, it was still early, they were still on first rounds probably. That meant they each just forced themselves into a hole mindlessly. They will play games afterwards as they drink more.

When Rattleshirt got bored and came looking for her, she was lost in memory. He touched her shoulder and she jumped out of the chair. Laughing, he called her skittish. "It's not you at the meeting tonight. You should be grateful that it's just me that wants your attention right now. Take me to your old room. All the teens are sleeping or waiting for me to leave so they can sneak around. Let's go." Shireen numbly brought him to the third floor. The old closet still had the futon and her milk crate that had served as a dresser. "Jesus, I forgot how bleak this room was. No heat either. Warm me up with your little body, Shireen." Rattleshirt pulled her close and Shireen pushed away. "No." She couldn't, just could not. Not while she knew what was happening at the motel. "What did you just say to me, girl?" Rattleshirt's voice was full of menace but she couldn't give in. Not this one time. Not for anything.

"I will do what you want at home. But I cannot while Gilly is being gang-banged down the road from here. I just can't, Master." Rattleshirt said softly, with true anger now, "That is right. Master. I am your Master and you don't tell me no. You do not get to decide when or where I use you. I decide that for you. Pet." The last word was spat at her and he took off his belt. Shireen moved backwards until her back hit the wall. Rattleshirt beat her everywhere but her face. When he was done she was cowering on the floor, begging him for mercy. He admired the red and purple stripes across her the parts of her not covered with clothing. He had been too angry to even have her remove her clothes. But he his pretty sure it was brutal enough that she was bruised even under her clothing. He tossed her onto the futon, climbing over her. Opening his fly, he forced his cock into her mouth and fucked it. Pulling out, he came all over face. "There now you can feel like Gilly. Laying there bruised, crying and covered in come." He sneered at her and walked out.

When Tormund returned with Gilly, Shireen had been waiting in the foyer. She was sitting on the couch, attempting to listen to music. Jumping up, Shireen went over to the drunk, usually not so silent Tormund and took Gilly. Holding the girl's shoulders, she managed to get her as far as the teen door before Gilly fell down. The blood poured and Shireen was horrified. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" she shrieked as Rattleshirt came flying out. "Fucking hell. Tormund, what happened? Shireen, go call Qyburn and Petyr now! Hurry!" Rattleshirt got the girl into the medical room they had and the nurse paled. "Oh God, she is hemorrhaging."

He grabbed Tormund who was leaning against the wall, looking like he wanted to vomit. "What the hell did you all do?" Tormund shook his head. "It wasn't the guys at all. It wasn't us. Fucking Cersie showed up again, but she was worse than ever. She used a wine bottle, then told Gregor to..anyway, they tore her to shreds. They would have killed her but we stopped her. She paid cash like everyone else, I had no say, till she tried to kill her. I stopped her from that much. Fucking Petyr, allowing her to come in whenever she wants. It was really fun up until Lady fucking Bathory wanted a taste. She kept telling Gregor to make Gilly bleed more so she could come in it, drink it. Sick bitch."

Petyr and Qyburn showed soon but it was clear the girl was too damaged. The weasel stood in front of Tormund, triumphant and angry. "You will dispose of her as you see fit. You should have stopped Cersie. So much for your protection of my kids, huh? So now this can be your problem. Snap her neck, bring her to Roose Bolton as a gift. But you broke her, you pay for it." With deep shame at his own incompetence, Tormund made a decision. He called Gregor and explained then asked if he and Cersie wanted her. He wrapped the nearly unconscious girl in a thick blanket and brought her to a dark road. Gregor put her in his trunk from there and brought her back to Cersie's house. She wasn't there more than most of the night. Gregor fucked her one last time in a lovely large tub that Cersie had. As he rammed the half dead girl, his naked boss slowly sliced the girl's throat. He came to her dying on his cock. Cersie was rubbing the blood between her legs, then licking gently at the twitching skin. Later on Gilly was finally at rest. At the bottom of a swamp.


	146. Chapter 146

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas party brings Jon bad news. A prank is played on the pets and Roose by Ramsay. Roose plays a prank himself.

Arya cornered Jon at the Christmas party that weekend. "This cannot wait until art class?" he hissed, as she pulled him into the large kitchen. "No, because then Theon is there, listening in. He cannot hear this, because Ramsay cannot hear this. But you have to hear it. I know how you need to help us now, on that night. You need to find a way to keep Damon busy." Jon stared at his sister, confused. "Why not him and Ramsay? Won't you need me to distract both of them?" Arya shook her head. "No. Because it's only Damon that follows Shireen and the boys everyday after school. He is stalking them and I think it's because someone wants them dead." Jon stared at Arya and asked faintly, "Are you positive it's him?" "Shireen knows exactly what Damon looks like, don't you think? It's him and it's because Roose is after my brothers for some reason. You need to find a way to keep Damon away that night. Even with a group of us, he is too strong for us. Think of a way to distract him, Jon. Or he will hunt and kill us before we make it down the street."

Theon watched Arya drag Jon off to the kitchen and started to wander. Damon and Ramsay were in some sort of pissing contest with Tyrion and Cersie. They had not noticed Jon's absence yet, so Reek tried to blend into the crowd. He saw the black look Arya had thrown him as she left the room. However, Reek really had no interest in what they discussed at all. Unless he was told to care or listen, why should he? It only mattered that Ramsay had not spoken or looked at Reek in over fifteen minutes. That made Reek nervous, agitated and now sullen. He melded into nothing through the glittering crowd and out to the balcony. How wonderful to have the freedom to be on his own without Ramsay at his side. And how terrible that he no longer wanted it, to have it now. Curling his thin hands over the stone railing, he leaned over. Podrick walked over to stand next to him and said, "Don't bother leaping. It won't kill you, maybe break some bones is all."

With a snort, Reek said, "I am not going to kill myself. Just not used to crowds anymore, hate them." Podrick agreed with that. "Worst part for me is I was never anywhere near these rich fancy folks. Or even the middle class rotary club group milling out there at the edges. Way out of my league here and I am supposed to mill around, smiling. And this tie is strangling me." Reek laughed and said, "At least it's a nice suit. Look what they did to Jon and I. Fucking matching sweaters like two dogs dressed up cute for public walking. Jesus." Reek said in disgust, pulling at the damned itchy thing. "Yeah, that is worse, I mean, it's actually really pitiful, man." Podrick said, trying not to laugh more at him. "It's alright, go ahead and laugh, it's funny. And pitiful." Ramsay came up from behind silently. Reek knew he was there was silently elated. Podrick saw him and turned white.

"Having a nice chat, pets?" asked Ramsay as he wrapped an arm possessively around Reek. The pet nuzzled at his Master's neck as Podrick backed away. "I..I should get back inside." He muttered and nearly fled, hoping keeping Reek distracted that long was enough. If Arya wasn't done talking to Jon by now then too bad. He wasn't taking any chances with Ramsay, nothing was worth that. Not when the punishment for talking to Jon was so much less then talking to Ramsay. Luckily, Reek was keeping his Master's thoughts on him. "You were very busy, Master. So I just came outside for some air. I hate the crowd and Cersie. She scares me, so does Baelish and he was near me." Ramsay gave his pet a playful pinch on the side. "You are scared of everyone, little fool. I wouldn't let either of them touch you, Reek." Since the morning when Roose returned Reek to Ramsay, they have been more affectionate. It was almost like having a boyfriend, Reek thinks and knows it won't last. But he is determined to enjoy it while it does.

Damon noticed Jon wasn't in the room, just as he came back into it. He beckoned him over and asked where he had gone. His Puppy answered the restroom and said nothing further. Something seemed off about him and Damon just knew it was his sister again. Arya must have dragged him off to bitch. Every time he sees her they go through this sulkiness. "Don't be getting all pouty on me, pet. Not while we are in public. Remember what we discussed about that?" Jon nodded fast and said, "I remember. I am behaving, I swear. No reason to threaten me, Damon." He muttered, looking at his feet. Sighing, Damon said, "That is the sulkiest little voice I have ever heard. I can always find a room upstairs for us. No one will hear you scream as I blister your ass, I will bury your face in a blanket." Jon turned red and whispered into Damon's ear, "I am sorry, Master. Don't take me upstairs. I will fix my attitude." Damon gave his smile then and quipped, "Of course, I would be a bit sullen too, if I had to wear that thing. I love that Ramsay gave you two matching sweaters. But they are so hideous. Thank God, Sir did not see them until we were already at the car. Otherwise, I think he would have cheerfully strangled Ramsay with them." "I wish he had." Jon said wistfully, pulling at the hated woolen atrocity.

Roose waited until Cersie was quite tipsy before leading her upstairs. He had shown her the wrapped little box and told her it was for her. "In private, that is." Cersie knew Roose would never dare to truly injure her in her father's home. So she had no real fear of being alone with him. And she had to admit, sex with him was painful but incredible. His savagery was beyond her own and that was rare. While they played in the dark, Roose opened the box. After she was naked, he linked the gold chain around her waist. It fit perfectly and was a delicate shining line in the moonlight. "Just perfectly made for you, Cersie." Roose whispered, before he bit deep into her breast, making her shudder with delightful pain. They drew blood and created silent agonies for each other. Only after Roose left, did Cersie turn the light on to fix herself. That is when she really saw the delicate gold chain was made of words. Lovely, thin scripted words. She began to read them with a growing sense of horror. Pedophile, Murderer, Black Widow, Incestuous Mother, Incestuous Sister, Whore, Traitor. She ripped the chain off with a screech of fury. It scattered across the room and she went to the ground, crawling. She tried to find every piece and smash it with her shoe, sobbing.

 

 


	147. Chapter 147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek has cause to be very angry at Ramsay. Theon had always taken ownership of bad feelings. Now Reek must figure out how to feel upset with his Master on his own.

Ramsay's head was pounding, he drank too much last night. Squinting against the light from the window, he groaned. Pulling the covers over his head, he snuggled back in. Just to discover that his pet was not there. He could hear him though, Reek's yelling pounded through his head. Worse, Puppy was yelling back and it was intolerable. If he could reach them, he would rip their fucking lungs out. Luckily, Ramsay heard Damon respond instead. Unluckily, Damon's roar was louder than both pets put together. "BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP! TAKE IT DOWNSTAIRS AND KEEP IT DOWN OR I WILL GET MY BELT!" Ramsay winced when he heard Damon slam his door shut, but then it was finally quiet.

Roose had left early that morning, only the pets had joined him for breakfast. Both had been mostly silent, only responding to questions. After he left, Reek and Jon went their separate ways. Each feeling awkward and wanting space to think. Last night when they had returned home from the party, Damon and Ramsay were drunk. Roose had gone to his room, leaving the pets to deal with their impaired Masters. At first it was fine, Ramsay had pulled Reek onto the couch and was petting him. Damon had put some cushions on the floor and pulled Puppy down. After a bit of heavy petting though, Ramsay declared they should play some games. Damon and Ramsay ended up sitting side by side as the pets knelt before them. Slurring his words, Damon commanded that the pets had to take turns sucking each Master. Jon had turned red with humiliation but Reek had been horrified. Yet, there really was no option and they obeyed. Both Damon and Ramsay came at the same time, all over both pet's faces.

Reek was angry over this and has been since last night. When he woke this morning, his jaw ached from gritting his teeth in rage. He still tried to be gentle and submissive when waking his Master this morning. Ramsay just groaned and swatted at Reek, muttering for him to go away. So Reek went by himself thinking, fine, fuck you then. I hope your head is killing you. He felt very guilty about the thoughts but he was so mad. How dare Ramsay just pass him around like a common whore? How could his friend, his very own friend, demand Reek to blow him? Sadly, Jon was the only one who just shared in the injustice, but got the hate for it. Since Jon was the only target that Reek could hurt, he went for blood. They had been silent and out of each others way most of the morning. The fight had in the hallway was over something stupid of course. But it gave them the chance to act out. Both Jon and Reek fled downstairs after a hung over Damon threatened them. 

When Ramsay woke up later on, Reek's anger had not abated in the least. He obeyed every order of course, that was a given. But Reek would only speak if spoken to and looked at Ramsay only when ordered to. Puppy simply sulked, which just amused them. "I think mine is pouting and yours is giving us the silent treatment. We must have done something to piss them off last night. I was drunk off my ass...I think we made them take turns blowing us." Damon muttered, taking some aspirin for his aching head. Ramsay grabbed Reek's hair and yanked hard. "I don't give a shit what we made them do. The dramatics better end, pet. I don't have the patience for it today. Reek, massage my neck and shoulders." Just like that Ramsay dismissed Reek's feelings and it just made it worse. Now Reek was furious as such callous treatment. He massaged Ramsay's muscles and made no comment. Yet he would only touch Ramsay when commanded after that.

Jon took it a bit further and actually tried to squirm away from his Master. This earned him a whack upside his head. "I don't want to right now." Puppy muttered and actually scampered away. "You little shit. Get the fuck back here, pet!" But Jon had decided to hide himself away in a corner, his only way of rebelling. As Damon began to tear closet doors open, yelling threats, Ramsay forced Reek to look at him. "You are still angry at me, aren't you, Reek? I can tell that you are. So go on then, run off and hide like Puppy. Maybe the game will make you feel better. Run and hide, Reek." So Reek did, but first he timidly whispered to his Master. "My feelings are not a game, Master. I cannot help how I feel." Ramsay just slapped his pet on the bottom, called him impertinent. Then watched as Reek ran away to hide.

As strange as it seemed, the hide and seek game was a recent discovery. Ramsay was trying to come up with a new punishment. He had forced Reek into a hunting game in the yard late night and discovered it had impact. It had made his pet shake harder than ever before, hiding and darting. The sense of helplessness that came over Reek made him try and give up twice. Both times, Ramsay forced Reek into continuing to evade him. Since then, whenever one of the pets gives attitude or fight, they play this game. They run through the house, hiding and evading, but it always ends painfully for them. Surrender is not allowed, mercy is never given. Jon was slinking on past Damon, trying to stay in a shadow. Ramsay caught him around the corner however and Jon had a sneaker to the face. He fell down, holding his bloody nose.

Reek was thudding somewhere to their left and Damon took off that way. Ramsay yanked Puppy by his hair all the way to the kitchen. Tossing the panicking pet onto the table, holding him down by his neck. Hand was replaced by teeth and Jon screamed under the pain of it. The dominant pressure of it was unbearable and he tried to buck up. This was useless and just made Ramsay growl and bite deeper. "Move and I swear you will regret it deeply." Ramsay warned as he let go of Puppy to remove his belt. Jon dare not try and run from Ramsay. Instead he clutched hard at the table sides as the belt came down. "How dare you show your Master such disrespect? If Damon tells you to drop and fuck him on a public corner, you should. Don't ever let me catch you denying him anything again. Do you understand me, you spoiled little bitch?" Nodding and wailing under the remorseless strapping, Puppy agreed. "I understand you, please! Mercy, Ramsay, please! I will never do it again! I will always give him what he wants, please! I am so sorry!"

Damon could hear the sound of Ramsay's belt and Puppy's cries. Grinning, Damon tracked down Reek, finding him crammed behind a couch. "Dummy, how did you even fit in there without suffocating yourself?" It was easy for Damon to yank the frail pet out from his hiding spot. Even still, Reek tried to pull away. "Let me go, don't touch me!" Damon clamped his hands down tight enough to bruise the pet and growled, "Excuse me?" "You are supposed to be my friend! And you made me use my mouth on you! You let Puppy touch my Master with his mouth! That is not loyalty, Damon." Damon's eyes narrowed and he spoke very slowly. "I am giving you one minute to beg my forgiveness for that. How dare you question my loyalty or friendship? We were drunk, you are both pets, property, remember? You have crossed the line little buddy."

Reek went to his knees in a flurry of panic and regret. "I am sorry, Damon! I was just so angry, I am stupid. I wasn't thinking right, please forgive me. I am so very sorry, please I never meant it." Choking on his despair, Reek tried to clutch at Damon's leg. "That's enough, Reek. Alright, fine, I forgive you. But I am making your punishment twice what it was going to be now. Stupid Reek, it's as if you ask for it." When Ramsay finished beating Puppy into sniveling remorse, he went in search of his pet. Puppy followed timidly behind him. They found Damon using a riding crop on Reek's thighs. The pet had been flung over the side of the couch. Ramsay winced and said, "Wow, that is harsher than I would have been. Was he being a little bitch again?" Damon nodded and gave four last hard strikes. "There, still feeling snippy, Reek? Any topics you want to discuss with me, little buddy?" Sobbing, Reek shook his head.

The hunt did as intended for Jon. It got out all the heightened emotions and he was calmer now. More submissive as well, at least for the duration of his sore bottom. Damon took advantage of Puppy's passive behavior and brought him upstairs to his bedroom. Reek was still angry, now hurt and angry. When Ramsay told Reek to look at him, he allowed his eyes to flash for a second. Just a small second of anger but it was more than enough. Ramsay punched his pet on the cheek hard and watched him fall to the floor.  "You feel brave, do you? You want to show your anger at me? As if you have the right to even feel that way?" He sneered, circling the stunned pet. Reek spoke with respect but biting honestly. "Master, I cannot help how I feel. You have taught me to never lie. So what do I do?" Ramsay hated that his pet caught him in a trap. He kicked the pet several times until Reek tried to kiss his Master's sneakers for mercy.


	148. Chapter 148

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Reek must deal with feelings.

Ramsay watched as his pet tried to kiss his sneakers, trying to appease. But Ramsay knew adding fear and pain did not make that anger in his Reek go away. "How dare you be angry with me? You are my property, my pet, I can do anything I want to you! I can let MY friend fuck you if I want to. Hell, I can make Puppy fuck you. I can bend you over, force a candle inside you and light it, watch you beg hysterically. You have no right to be angry over what I decide to do with MY plaything." Reek's eyes filled with tears and shook his head. "I cannot help it, Master. I don't want to be angry, I really don't. I love you so much, Master, I do! And I know I am yours, my body is yours, I know that. But I cannot stand that another touched me. I only ever want to be with you, please, Master. It hurts me that you wanted to give me away. I am so sorry Master, but I am angry and hurt. I can't lie to you about my feelings. Please forgive me, please." Reek cowered, groveled and for a moment he hated both of them. A bright moment of such black hatred, oh, we do deserve each other, don't we? Then it was over, Reek wept against Ramsay's leg.

Very soft, almost gentle, Ramsay asked, "Are you very sorry for getting angry at your Master?" Nodding, Reek felt so very tired as adrenaline drained away. He was so heavy, how can he be so weak but so heavy at the same time? "Please have mercy on me, Master. I am stupid, I panic so fast sometimes...I really can't help the feelings. I swear it. I want to be good, I want to obey you more than anything, but I can't stop those feelings. Not since you made you-know-who leave." Reek whispered that last line with a good measure of dread. Ramsay could see the truth of it all in his pet's eyes and snarled, "Well then, I guess we have more lessons coming, don't we? I understand you cannot help the feelings, but I am going to help you express them. So that I don't have to hurt you as badly as I am going to right now." Sobbing, Reek lowered his head and wished he was as stupid as he claims he is. Because then he would never be tempted to show his feelings. Or if he did, they would be so meek and silly, Ramsay would just be amused.

Ramsay looked into Reek's eyes and said very quietly, "I want you to crawl upstairs and put on your sweater. You shall wear it until you are no longer angry with me. Don't you dare pretend so you can take it off either! I will know and I promise you that the punishment would be brutal. Go right now, Reek. And for now on, whenever you feel angry or hurt with me, you will go put your sweater on until it ends." Reek burned, no he BLAZED with frustration. That was so unfair of him! Ramsay knows that he cannot help the feelings! Yet, he is punishing him anyway and he cannot help it! It is not his fault, Ramsay set him up for this! Why, why did his Master have to keep pushing at him, at his limits? He is going to change rules again and I will start to mess up. He crawled away slowly, full of misery and smoldering anger. Putting on the sweater, Reek actually dared to say out loud, "It's not fair. Not fair at all. How can Master hate me so much?" He sobbed so hard for a moment that he did not see Ramsay in the doorway.

Shocked, Ramsay stared at his little pet and then asked with disbelief, "You think I hate you? After all we have been through together, Reek? I love you, you are the only thing I think I will ever love. Nothing could make me hate you, pet. I can even be so furious with you, I would break your every bone...but I would still love you. Never doubt my feelings either, Reek. If I did not care about you, I would let my whip tear through you.  I would remove your tongue so that you can never dare speak with me like you did tonight. Since I do love you, I am simply going to endure your feelings. I will forgive it because this was the first time it ever happened. For now on, when I see the sweater on you, I will know you are upset with me. Then maybe we can discuss it."


	149. Chapter 149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Reek find their way to forgiving one another.

Reek understood that Ramsay thought he was being merciful and generous. He knew that his Master was delusional sometimes. Sobbing, Reek nodded and thanked him anyway. By that evening both of them were on edge, waiting for someone to break. Reek continued to wear that disgusting shirt. When Ramsay accused Reek of just being jealous that Jon got to suck him, Reek actually snarled. This got him backhanded and muzzled. Reek whimpered in misery behind the cloying cloth and groveled, his stomach on the floor. Ramsay kept the muzzle on him until dinnertime. "Do you think you can control yourself now? Are you ready to be a good, submissive little pet? Or do you want to challenge me again first? Hmm? Because that is what snarling is to me, Reek. You attempting to challenge your beloved Master. But you would never dare to be brave. You are just my little coward, aren't you?" Reek tried to whisper past dry lips. "Yes Master, good submissive Reek. Little coward, I am very dumb, I did not understand..Please, I never meant to challenge you, ever. I am sorry that I did not understand the rule."

His eyes shined with sincerity and honesty. Also with the most wonderful mix of fear and submission. Ramsay couldn't help himself and gave his pet a little smirk. "Oh, alright, Reek do not get used to such mercies. But you are forgiven on the grounds of your immense idiocy. Now that you understand the rules, what it means to snarl, will you do it ever again?" Reek shook his head so fast, he became dizzy. "No, Master, not ever again. Please, I promise!" "Good pet, very good Reek." But the sweater stayed on Reek and it pissed Ramsay off. However, Ramsay hid how much he yearned for his pet to willingly snuggle. Instead, he told Reek that as long as he wore the sweater, he could sleep on the floor. Reek obeyed every command, he pleasured Ramsay when told to. Ramsay offered no pleasure back nor any comfort. Reek only would look at him or touch him if ordered, oh, how he fucking hated that! Yet, his pet was not actually misbehaving. Only Ramsay could see the impertinence, the sullen attitude. So no discipline would happen.

For two days they did this silent dance, that everyone was painfully aware of. The second afternoon, right after Reek's collar was attached, he went upstairs. This was normal, he would change every day after being outside, with relief. Ramsay expected to see Reek come down with shorts and that fucking sweater again. So it was a breathtaking surprise to see his pet back in his t shirt. The lovely shirt that Ramsay had carefully picked out for him. One of his older shirts that make his pet look like a little lost kid. Almost afraid to hear the wrong answer, Ramsay asked very calmly, "Does this mean you are no longer angry at your Master?" Reek began to give heart-wrenching sobs and nodded. "Please forgive me, Master. I am so sorry that I became so angry. I..I have missed you so much, I am so lonely without you! Please, let me come back to you, please?" Timidly, Reek wrapped his arms around his Master and clung to him. Ramsay gave his little pet a kiss on the forehead. "Such a good boy now, aren't you? Are you my good little bitch, Reek?"

"A good little bitch." Reek echoed solemnly, those huge eyes wiped simple with fear. This amused his Master, but not enough.  Ramsay saw the blade in his pet's eyes before he even pulled it out. However, he only traced Reek's scars, even the ones between his legs. "MY good little bitch, Reek. You were very clever to worm your way into being useful.  But I do still love you and I do forgive you, foolish creature. I am glad to have my affectionate, fearful little coward back." Ramsay said sweetly and gently kissed Reek. Whimpering, Reek tried to kiss him back, but Ramsay would then push him away playfully. This only made the pet want his Master more, he needs to feel comfort. To know it was not a trick. Whining loudly, Reek tried to inch his way into Ramsay's arms. Ramsay would let Reek sneak in and hug him. Only when his pet cries so sad and pitiful. Scared that his Master will not respond after all, that he has lost his love, Reek begs. "Please, Master, you said I was forgiven. Please have mercy. Please I need to know you love me,Master." 


	150. Chapter 150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Reek find a way to make up. the night to see the art projects has arrived!

Ramsay felt a bit spiteful and waited until Reek was in hysterics before responding. "Oh, calm down pet. I love you and forgive you, I already told you that. How many times do you need to hear it? Needy little Reek." Finally, he wraps his arms around the slender frame, holding him close, almost too tight. Reek gave a cry of gratitude and buried his face in Ramsay's neck. He sobbed for a minute, then began to rain tiny kisses along his Master's neck. Up to his chin, he nudges and offers submissive affection, hoping his Master will respond. Spite dissolved and Ramsay lifted Reek up without a word. That night they did not come to dinner. No one was surprised. 

Jon had his own worries, he needed help with his homework. He could not wrap his mind around the new math chapter his teacher taught them. Damon would not understand the homework and Jon was too nervous of Roose.  But he was scared worse at the thought of Roose seeing anymore bad reports from his teachers. Dinner was almost over before Jon managed to speak. "Master, Sir...I..I have a problem. I don't understand my math work at all. I really tried to pay attention in class, to learn it. It just makes no sense to me. I am so sorry, but I cannot get the homework right." Damon looked at Roose pleadingly, he had no clue about Jon's schoolwork. Roose simply sipped his water and then told Jon to bring his homework to the dining room table. He will help him there after dinner.

A more terrifying tutor Jon could not imagine, but it wasn't that bad actually. Roose simply showed Jon how to do the problem. He would have Jon try it for himself, then he corrected him when needed. After three tries, Jon finally caught on and was able to complete his work. He thanked Roose for the help and went to find Damon. Since Arya had told him about Damon stalking his brothers, Jon has been distracted. He cannot believe that his own Master would kill his little brothers. Surely, there is another reason he was following them. Regardless, at the end of the week, he will have to come up with a way to keep his Master away from them. He has no idea what the distraction should be yet, but Jon knew eventually he must confront him about it. About why Damon was stalking his brothers.

Jon gave a small grin thinking how tomorrow night was their gallery project. He was glad that Reek had made up with Ramsay in time. Otherwise Ramsay would not appreciate the prank for what it was. He would have taken it way too personal. And whether Damon found it funny or not, would depend on Ramsay really.  Damon was listening to music, zoning out, so Jon decided to read a book. He was grateful for the quiet non dramatic time. Jon tried his best not to think about why Damon would stalk his little brothers.

It was the middle of the night, after all others were in bed. That is when Ramsay and Reek emerged from the bedroom for food. Reek scurried about the kitchen and made sandwiches. Ramsay kept interrupting him by nuzzling or touching him in ways that made Reek gasp. By the time the sandwiches were ready, Reek was trembling in need against Ramsay. The food had to wait as Ramsay took Reek against the wall. Then the food waited longer as Reek was given the pleasure of his Master's mouth. Eventually, Ramsay ate his sandwich with his little pet cuddled in his lap. Every other bite or so, he offered a bit to Reek. They did not finally fall asleep together until it was nearly light out. Both looked like zombies the next morning, but they were happy.

Jon pulled Reek aside before breakfast. "Don't forget we have to stop in the art room. Make sure the last touches are done. I hope they enjoy the prank as much as I will enjoy seeing their faces." Reek tried to hide the smile, but couldn't really. "It will be worth it, even if they punish us for it." Damon walked by and tousled both heads. Both Jon and Reek scowled wordlessly at him. "So what are you two whispering about? Keeping secrets from your Masters? Are you two planning trouble?" Damon's voice was teasing and Puppy teased back. "We are planning a surprise for our Masters at the show tonight. You would not make me tell you and ruin it, will you? Be a sport, let us have our fun." Both gave such wide innocent eyes, Damon burst out laughing. "Fine, have your fun."

That night the high school was full of most of the townsfolk. In a small town sports are huge, but turn outs for plays and such are also big. During the holidays, folks love any reason for gathering. Roose walked with Damon and Ramsay towards the art gallery. They had sat through the hideous version of the school's Nutcracker. Then the pets left to set up for their project, laughing the whole way. Once in the gallery, even Roose was impressed with the level of artwork. Mance really got these kids to showcase their best talents. Arya and Jojen stood proudly next to their work. A ceramic majestic wolf with glass eyes. On a hill created from broken sea-glass, the wolf reigned. Below the hill were six smaller wolves. All looking up towards their leader, howling in unison.

Roose, Ramsay and Damon all stood in front of the next project. Silent, Roose studied the hard work and talent of his boys. A very slight smirk played on his lips and he nodded at the nervous pets. "Very creative work, boys. Well played." With that he walked on. Jon and Reek looked at each other then back at their Masters. And then burst into nervous laughter, holding on to each other. Damon shook his head and chuckled along with Ramsay. "I have to admit, it's good. The little brats, they did a good job. Look at the fools." Puppy and Reek have lost all control, laughing their fool heads off.  The huge wooden and metal Krampus had cloven hoofs and horns. A long forked tail and tongue but the face bore a slight resemblance to Roose. Two small figures, one being pitched into a large sack by Krampus, looked like Ramsay. The other figure being whipped by the demon looked like Damon.


	151. Chapter 151

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek senses something wrong...but he does not know what it is yet. Damon gets surprised by Jon.

Reek could sense something coming, a dread looming over them. He saw it in the silence of Jon in the afternoons. During lunch, Reek would see Jojen, Arya, Podrick and Shireen whispering and get a chill. They were planning something, it was obvious to Reek, but no one else seemed to notice. Reek was sure that Jon knew what was going on, but he was just as sure Jon would not run. Now that the big art project was done, Jon, Arya and Jojen mainly talked together. Reek was not invited and had no idea what they spoke of. But he was sure it would lead to trouble, to danger of some sort. If he had any sort of proof of anything, Reek would go to Ramsay. Or even Roose if need be. But Reek was not willing to put Jon or Arya through punishment with the Boltons unless he had real proof. So he simply remained wary and kept a closer eye on Jon.

The next day Puppy seemed to be struck with clumsiness. He dropped or spilled anything he went near. Eventually Damon whacked him upside the head, yelling for Jon to stop touching things. "I don't know what your issue is, but just stop. Every time you touch something, you make it worse. Go sit in the car and wait for me there. In fact, sit on your hands and don't move. Go!" Ramsay and Damon seemed slightly amused by it but Reek was not. He knew it was not really clumsiness at all, it was nerves and stress. Jon was terrified and trying to hide it. Anyone but Reek would have been fooled. Whatever the group of them have been planning, it will happen today. He wished again he knew what it was, so he could warn his Master.

When the bell rang and Ramsay escorted Reek to the art room, Reek surprised him. "Master, I don't want to go home with Jon after art today. May I please come with you? I know you need to train Arya and I promise to be very silent. Please, let me stay with you today?" Ramsay's cell beeped and he checked the text. "Huh. Jon is with Damon now. I guess it's just us then. Sure, you can come with me today, silly pet. Do you want to tell me why you are so worried? I can see how pale you are, Reek. What is it, pet?" Reek had no answer and just shrugged, hugging Ramsay. "I..I can't explain it, Master. I just feel like something is wrong. Or a bad thing will happen. I know I am being stupid, I am sorry. Thank you for letting me come with you today. That makes me feel better already." 

Arya and Jojen did not seem curious as to why Jon was not in art. They spent a good amount of time texting, whispering and checking the time. Reek pretended to draw but really just kept an eye on the two of them. He hoped, prayed, that Jon was not in danger because of them. 

Jon barely could hold it together all day. Luckily, he only had to see the others during breakfast and lunch. That made it a little easier but Jon felt sick with fear by last period of the day. He did not stop at his locker nor go to art club. Instead, he walked out the doors and straight to Damon's car. He sat cross-legged on the hood. Unmindful of the icy cold steel biting into his jeans, Jon waited, shivering. Damon did not notice Jon right away, he had his head down, away from the wind. When he did look up he looked surprised and confused.  "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in art club?" Puppy was drowning in sheer terror, but Jon tried to hide it. He spoke casually, staring directly at Damon, not challenging, but not submitting either.

"I wanted to talk to you in private." Jon replied, taking a deep breath, steadying himself. Growling, Damon told his pet to get the hell off his car. Then he unlocked the car and told Jon to get in. Damon texted Ramsay that Jon was with him. Only after he turned the car on and the heat up, did he turn to his pet. "Speak fast, then get back inside. You are making me late for my work, Puppy." Jon looked at Damon with a calmness he did not feel. "Your work is to watch my brothers, isn't it? Damon, tell me that you are not planning to kill them. You would not kill my family, would you?" For a second, Damon just looked shocked, then angry. "Who told you I was following them, pet?" Shrugging, Jon muttered, "It doesn't really matter, does it? Please, just tell me the truth. Why are you watching them, Master?"

"You have no right to ask me anything about what I do. You are the slave, the pet, remember? So get the hell back to art club, we will discuss this tonight." Damon said, trying to evade the question. Jon shook his head and looked sad and scared all at once. "I am really sorry. But I need you to answer my questions. I need to know you won't hurt my brothers." "What did you do, Puppy?" asked Damon with a clear threat, as Jon cringed a bit. "I cut your back tires. I knew you wouldn't listen, that you would just take off on me. I had to, Master, forgive me." Damon got out and swore at the sight of two punctured tires. Frustrated and pissed off, he opened the trunk, pulled out his spare tire. Ripped the passenger side door open and dragged Jon out. "Bad pet! Very fucking bad!" Damon yelled while shaking Puppy. He tossed him into the trunk and slammed it shut. Calling Ramsay, he asked to borrow a jack and his spare tire.

Luckily, Ramsay asked no questions. He helped Damon change the tires. He did ask where Puppy was, when Damon answered, in the trunk, Ramsay just grinned. Not his problem, he was more concerned with why Reek was so nervous today. So after the new tires were on, Ramsay went to stand near the art room door again. Damon got into the car and drove. He knew that the bus would be dumping the kids at the foster home by now. It seemed like every red light was against him as he raced to the foster home. He decided he would leave Jon in the trunk until he was done later on. If Jon was terrified of the cage, this should make sure he never questioned Damon like that again. This was a fine idea at first, till Damon saw that the bus was long gone. So he drove along the usual route that Shireen walked the kids to the library. They were not there, well, Bran, Rickon and Shireen were not there. The other kids were walking on their own up the library steps.

Swearing, Damon lifted the trunk and yanked Jon out of the dark space. "You know where they went, don't you? Where are they, Puppy? Don't you dare lie to me!" Jon squinted, the light hurting his eyes for a moment. Teeth chattering, still sobbing from the fear of the confined space, Jon replied. "I don't know where they are, Master. I was only to distract you. I never asked where they were going. But I won't let you hurt my family. I promised to never run, I have kept that promise. But I also promised my siblings to keep them safe. And now I have tried to keep that promise too."


	152. Chapter 152

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick and Shireen are trying to escape town with the boys. Damon tortures his pet for information. Reek and Arya have a tense conversation.

Podrick had been telling Tyrion he is walking to the library every day after school. On occasion, he actually did, in case the Lannisters were watching. Today he was behind the library, near the bushes. The second Shireen and the boys got close, he breathed again. Thank God, Jon seems to have done his part, keeping Damon away. But who knows how long that will last, so he grabs the boys and runs. Shireen is right behind them, grinning like a crazy person.

Ever since the night that Gilly died, Shireen has not dared to act up. It had not ever occurred to her that Tormund would be so cruel. She was shocked when he told Rattleshirt later that night. Clutching her jacket, waiting for her Master to drive her home, half asleep. Her eyes flew open and she just stared at Tormund. Then Rattleshirt chilled her further by sneering, "Why did you bother? Should've just snapped her neck fast." Tormund had laughed a little and said, "Yes, but that wouldn't get me a little money for Petyr. You know how he feels about losses." Since then, Shireen had not dared a single complaint, not a bit of defiance.

The next night when Tormund had come over, they started to drink. Shireen was on her most submissive behavior and was silent. When Rattleshirt's eyes narrowed and he sneered at her, "Don't you want to tell us how you need to get some sleep? School day and all tomorrow, isn't it?" Shireen knew both men were ready to lunge and attack. This was the last thing she wanted, the last time was awful enough. And knowing that either one could kill her if she ever became a problem, scared her worse. Dropping to her knees fast, she begged Rattleshirt for mercy. "Please, Master, I would rather stay up and please you. Don't hurt me like last time, please. I want to obey, I want to make you happy." This pleased Rattleshirt enough that he did not hurt her after all. He kept Tormund from hurting her as well, even though he kept trying to. "Hey, she is behaving like a good girl, no reason to hurt her. Don't be all fucking savage on her."

Since that night Shireen has gone to school and work without a problem. She is quiet, obedient and focused entirely on escape. Two days ago she had Bran sneak some of their clothes in his backpack. She stashed them in a knapsack that she has kept hidden behind an ancient copier. Podrick has been adding things to this sack as well. He has more freedom than she does, and access to better items. Today Podrick has the sack and another backpack with him. He runs and she follows, the boys grunting with effort. "Don't stop, not even for a second!" Podrick panted, forcing them to continue through the woods. They came out onto a dirt pathway that led to old railroad tracks. The boys could no longer run, they staggered. Podrick lifted Rickon and jogged forward. Arya grabbed Bran's hand and stumbled ahead.

Reek watched as Jojen went to the bathroom then never came back. Arya did not seem concerned by this at all. A student from the office came with a note for Mance. "Thank you, please tell Jojen I hope he feels better. We shall see him tomorrow, I hope." Arya stared at Reek, almost as if challenging him to say something. He whimpered slightly, wringing his hands. But he pretended he was Theon and stared back at her. "I don't care what you are doing. But I just hope you aren't putting Jon in danger." Arya sneered at him and taunted, "Do you really think I would tell you anything? I told my brother not to trust you. I am glad that this once he listened to me." She turned and gave him her back as Arya finished packing her stuff. Sighing, Reek followed right behind her, out the door to his waiting Master.

Damon was sitting in the backseat, holding Jon's bare feet in his lap. Jon was pressing against the door and trying not to cry. CRACK. Jon screamed out as his Master broke his little toe. Damon's voice was merciless. "Tell me the truth and I'll stop. Who were they meeting? Shireen is not running alone with those boys. Who were they running with? Where are they heading?" CRACK. That was Jon's big toe and the pain was overwhelming. "Please, mercy! Master, stop!" Puppy screamed and begged but Damon had no mercy right now. CRACK. Damon broke every toe on his pet's left foot, before Jon surrendered. "Please, okay! Stop, I can't take anymore. It's Podrick! Shireen is meeting Podrick behind the library." "Where are they going after that?" Damon's hands were already on Jon's right foot and Puppy whined. "That old road you took me too...they are meeting there. I don't know anything else, I swear! I don't know who they will meet or where, just that road. I swear, I am not lying, Master."

Driving as fast as he dared, Damon ordered Puppy into the front seat. "Put on your seat-belt, stop that crying! It's your own damned fault that your toes are broken! You better hope I find them, Puppy." Damon stopped on the old road and stared menacingly at his pet. "I am going to look for them. Do I need to lock you in the trunk again? Or can you stay here and behave?" Puppy was in too much pain to even think of defiance. "I will stay and behave. Please, don't put me in the trunk, Master." Damon left Puppy holding his foot, with swollen, blackening toes. Two of them twisted the completely wrong way around. He was sure that his disobedient pet would not attempt to run on that foot. "If you attempt to go anywhere or do anything besides sit quietly, I will break your leg. Do you understand?" Jon nodded and whimpered in misery. With a voice heavy from failure, Puppy simply begged, "Please, don't kill them. Don't kill my brothers, Master, please!"


	153. Chapter 153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon defies Damon's orders to try and save his brothers.  
> Ramsay senses the danger Reek is feeling.

Jon watched Damon storm off into the snowy tree laden paths. He shuddered at the look on his Master's face. Actually, it did not seem like it was the same person. Surely, that hunting monster, that can break bones and kill young boys, cannot be Damon. Can the world really be that fucked up, that I will spend my life serving someone who will kill my own brothers? As soon as Jon could no longer see Damon, he began to rummage through the car. He has been in it enough times, he knows where everything is. So Jon searches mainly for two things. Hoping to find both, Jon's heart dropped when he saw that Damon's weapon stash was empty. That meant he had a knife and an old gun given to him by Roose.

Choking back a sob, trying to keep his composure, pain coming in waves, over an undercurrent of black horror. With shaking hands, Jon reaches into a slit in the backseat, sure enough, Damon's drug stash. Feeling past the weed baggie, he pulls out a pill. Jon stared at it, was it oxycontin or something lighter? Heavier?  All he knew was it was a painkiller and it would let the pain dull, letting him think clearly. Or so he hopes and swallows it dry. When the pill refused to go down his dry throat, Jon forced himself to chew it. He gagged at the horrid bitter taste and ripped his car door open. A handful of clean snow shoved into his mouth helped. Jon hoped that chewing the pill meant it would hit quicker, on the other hand, he hoped it wouldn't impair him.  Jon kept his door open and looked around, seeing no one. He took his bare foot with the broken toes and plunged it into the snow. Letting out a groan, Jon allowed the numbness to relieve the worst of it.

"Besides," Jon muttered out loud, bitterly. "I am still in the fucking car. My ass in on the seat, head is in the car too. I know not to get up, not stupid. You already broke all MY FUCKING TOES, NO REASON TO BREAK MY LEG TOO!" Clapping his hands to his mouth, Puppy gasped at the daring. How could he have done that? Jon noticed that his bravery level and coward level have seemed to switch a bit around. He also had his answer, when chewed pills hit harder, quicker. Shit. Jon giggled nervously, Puppy waited for Damon to burst from nowhere. Ready to beat his pet to a pulp for yelling like that, during a hunt of all things! But that did not happen, instead there was a shot that rang through the air. Jon ran barefoot, falling over and over again. Oh God, don't let him kill my brothers, please! Fuck a broken leg, if my brothers were killed, Damon might as well just kill me.

Ramsay is not a stupid kid. He is actually pretty smart, just not book smart. Not interested in most academics, Ramsay simply does not bother. It has nothing to do with intelligence. He had almost animal like instincts in many ways...similar to his pet. A predator through and through, he can read others fairly well. Not subtle things, not emotional things, that was more Reek. His pet was way too clingy and Arya was way too calm. Keeping an eye for danger, Ramsay headed towards the Lannister's. When bringing the pets inside, Ramsay was extra careful, having Reek follow him. He held tight to Arya's shoulder as they walked inside. She was trying to hide a little smirk and he deliberately hit a nerve. With a wail, she nearly fell down. "Whoops, clumsy of me. Get inside now."

Tyrion was out for the afternoon, at some meeting with the entire Lannister family. The mansion was full of servants, yet Reek felt it was empty. Unsafe, he wanted to yank Ramsay out of the place. Instead he whimpered a bit and tried to press against his Master's side. Ramsay got Arya to go through her regular obedience questions. Every answer was correct and respectfully said. He started having Arya do her chores. The ones he felt a pet should do, mainly all things concerning her Master. Tyrion's laundry, dusting and cleaning his room. Making sure his bathroom is shining. Normally this drives Arya batshit. At least once she will mouth off or slack off and be disciplined. Not today, though, she was silent and worked fast. Ramsay was aware of how many times her phone blinked about texts. He knew when he asked to use the bathroom that she wanted to check her phone.

"Sure, go ahead to the bathroom, just give me your cell first. Let's see who is texting you so much."

 


	154. Chapter 154

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids all separate in an attempt to fool Damon.  
> Shireen and Rickon are tracked and hunted by Damon, who has a gun. Jon tries to protect his brother at all costs.  
> Arya fools Ramsay.

Shireen grabbed Rickon's face and whispered fast, "No, don't cry or make any noise, not now! I know you are scared and sad, but please. I told you, we all have a better chance if we separate. You'll see Bran again soon. We will meet them in a while, okay? But come on, stop crying and help me out.." She tried to coax the almost hysterical boy to keep moving. A few minutes ago, as they had met up with Jojen near the town limits, Shireen got a text. It was from a library aide, a friend of hers that she could trust. She had asked the friend to text her if she saw Damon's car. Sure enough, here was that text and she knew, he would be on them soon enough.

Trying not to go into a blind panic, they adjusted their plans and separated. Every day a mulch truck comes through town. It drives to the green house and from there it delivers pounds of rich brown earth. At the end of the day, it goes back to the country, miles away.  Jojen and Bran wriggled their noses but hid under tarps in the truck. Shireen did not wait around to see the truck leave. She grabbed Rickon and ran in another direction entirely.  "I have an idea." Podrick had said, then told her to meet him near the road in twenty minutes. Shireen hoped to find a cave or a small shelter till then, but no luck. Instead she has a very upset child that is louder than an elephant. 

Podrick ran to the road and began to backtrack down it. He remembers that a jeep was parked near what looked like an old farmhouse. It seemed empty and he double checked, sighing with relief. He was afraid he would have to hot-wire the car like his brother had shown him once. Luck was with him though, the keys fell from the blinder. He started the jeep and began to drive up the road, hoping beyond hope that this will work. He texted Arya, whom was still stuck with Ramsay and Theon. As he drove past the old beat up car, he knew it was Damon's and he cursed. Then he heard the gunshot. Parking the car in a hurry, he got out and ran towards the sound. Oh God, what if Damon has killed Rickon and Shireen? How could he ever live with that? Why did he not just bring them with him? Or just have them take the truck? What was he thinking, that separation would be safer?

Damon was beyond frustrated now. His stupid meddling pet has no idea the damage he may have done. To fail Roose Bolton in any task was unthinkable. To have to tell him that his own pet caused the escape of the boys? Never mind what Roose will do to Damon for failing so spectacularly, but what would he do to Puppy? What if he kills him? Damon certainly cannot stop that from happening and he is near hysterics himself. He tore through the woods, tracking, desperate to salvage this situation. After a few minutes, Damon hears the sweetest sound on earth in that moment. A young boy wailing softly nearby. At the same time, his pet yelled from a distance. Hearing no danger, Damon ignored Jon and tracked the crying boy.

Arya grinned and tossed Ramsay her cell phone. "Sure, here you go, but I really have to use the bathroom. Please Ramsay?" In spite of her somewhat flippant attitude, Ramsay told her to go ahead. He leaned against the wall and started to go through the texts. Reek was kneeling, rubbing his forehead on Ramsay's leg. It was clear that he was seeking attention, trying to gain comfort in spite of his screaming senses. For a minute, Ramsay smoothed Reek's curls and tangles as he read the texts. Then his hand went still and heavy. Reek trembled under it, whatever his Master has just read, it has upset him. "Aww..fuck me." Ramsay snarled and kicked the bathroom door inward. It was too late, the bathroom was empty. The window was wide open and so was the other door that led towards the bedrooms. Dammit, Ramsay thought and looked out the window at the unbroken snow. She is still in here somewhere, and the hunter grinned.

They are almost back to the road now and Shireen has stopped holding her breath. This might happen, it might work. Any second now, Podrick will drive her and Rickon out of this hellish fucking town to safety. Then Jon's voice floated to them from down the road and Rickon shouted, "Jon! Jon, help us!" Shireen had no doubt if Jon was here then Damon was very close. She grabbed the boy and ran for the road. Too late, because here came a huge lumbering shape and she ran faster. "Shireen, stop now! I am not fucking joking, I will shoot you, hear me?" Damon growled, taking aim as the two crossed over into the deserted road. A shot over their heads did the trick and they stopped. "Please, Damon, let us go! You can just pretend you never saw us. Or at least let Rickon go, please!" Shireen begged, slowly continuing to back away. She has shoved the boy behind her and hoped for Podrick to save them somehow.

Jon was dragging now, but he refused to stop. He heard voices and hoped he might get there in time. In time for what, he did not know, hopefully to somehow keep Damon from hurting his brothers. Soon, Jon was back on the damned road, there was Shireen with Rickon behind her. Damon was walking towards them, pointing a gun at them. "Damon! Don't shoot them, please! You cannot kill my brother! I will do anything you want, but don't do it!" He yelled, staggering into the road. Damon turned to see Jon and snarled at him. "You want me to break your leg, is that it? Come here right now, Puppy. Don't make it worse than it already is." Damon warned but Jon would not listen to any orders. Not while a gun was being pointed at his brother. Shaking his head, Jon limped over to Shireen and hugged his brother tight. "I won't let you kill my brother, Damon. I won't let you, Master."

Reek watched his Master go into hunting mode and he got out of the way. Trailing behind, but not too far, Reek wrung his hands. He was scared of Ramsay when he was in killer mode, but Reek was determined to keep him safe. Arya came up behind Reek while Ramsay was two rooms away. "Sorry, Theon. But I really need a good distraction." The blade flashed and Reek barely had time to shout for his Master.  


	155. Chapter 155

As Reek screamed, he flung himself to the right. He felt a burning sensation in his cheek, then the warmth of his blood. Arya hissed in frustration, she did not wish to kill him, but she needed to wound him. Wound him badly enough that Ramsay would have to tend him, to give her a chance to run. However, the frail, weakened pet somehow moved animal fast, desperately screaming for Ramsay. Two more superficial cuts, on a thin arm, another in Reek's side. He was bloody and panicked, but not wounded enough, dammit. Arya knew she was out of time, Ramsay was thundering into the room. "DON"T YOU DARE HURT HIM AGAIN!" He screamed, utterly unhinged, nearly frothing at the mouth. Arya knew then that this boy was utterly insane and beyond reasonable negotiation. She pulled Reek against her and put the blade to his throat. "Don't make me have to, Ramsay."

Podrick saw Damon with the gun on Jon, Shireen and Rickon. He melted back into the shadows so Damon would not see him. Running softly, he went back to the jeep, hoping for a weapon, anything. He found a tire iron and a baseball bat. Taking both Podrick started back towards the others, praying that Damon won't shoot anyone. Maybe he can take Damon out from behind without him noticing? Fat chance and Podrick gave a silent scream of frustration. He cannot just run out there with a tire iron and a bat, demanding Damon drop the gun! Another, more desperate idea hit his head, running Podrick decides not to think it through. There may not be enough time to think, just go with it.

Damon hissed in anger. He could not risk shooting his pet, nor could he bring himself to shoot Rickon while his brother held him. Even he was not that much of a monster. In fact, Damon doesn't think he can kill this little boy in front of Jon either. Besides, he is still missing one boy. Better to just capture them for now, until he finds the other one. Worse comes to worse, he can call Roose and ask if he should just return them. After all, who knows how many kids are ultimately involved?  In a very clear but firm voice, he spoke. "One chance, kids, only one, then I shoot if I have to. Are you all listening carefully to me?" He waited until all three have nodded, before continuing. "Good. This is what I want you each to do. If you obey and do as I say, I will not have to kill anyone."

"Puppy, I want you to come over to my side right now. You will not speak or look anywhere else but at me. When you get over here, you will kneel down and stay there. Right now, pet." Damon's eyes stayed on Shireen but his voice was all for Puppy. "Do you want your brother to have a chance to live a bit longer?" Jon gave a sob but he had no choice but to trust that Damon won't shoot Rickon. He knows that if he doesn't go over to Damon, Rickon will most certainly be shot. Jon limps forward painfully, head bowed low. When he gets to his Master's right side, he kneels down. "Please," he whispers, looking up at his Master imploringly. "Don't kill him. Please, I trust you not to do it..." Damon gave Jon a quick kick in the thigh. "I said no speaking, pet." Jon whimpered a bit then went silent, keeping his eyes on Damon.

"Now Shireen, I want you to kneel right where you are. Hands behind your back, I am sure you know the position, don't you?" Shireen growled and showed her teeth in sudden blind hatred. She doesn't care how, but she won't go back. Let Damon kill her here then. But not risking Rickon's life, that Shireen won't do. So even as her eyes glare daggers at the hulking menace, she kneels, hands behind her back. "Rickon, I want you to walk forward to me now. I don't want to have to shoot you, so behave now. Walk slowly towards me, very good, keep coming." The scared little boy was crying and inching forward. Terrified, Rickon wanted to go to his brother and headed towards him instead of Damon. Of course, that only meant he was a step or two away. That would have not meant anything, had a jeep not come from nowhere.

"Hold very still, Reek. Just do as she says for now, sweet pet." Ramsay cooed to Reek, but his eyes were pinning Arya with fury. "He is a good boy, an obedient, helpless pet. You don't have to hurt him, he will do as you say. I will even put down my knife, see?" Ramsay tossed the knife aside and held out empty hands. Tell you what, I can make this very fair, okay? You can even have a good head start, Arya, before I start hunting for you. Just leave my pet near the front door and run for it. I give you my word, I won't come after you until I have secured my Reek somewhere safe. Now that is fair, isn't it?" Arya knew that was the best deal she would get and took it. "Agreed. You will stay right here while Reek and I head downstairs. I will leave him right at the door." Slowly, Arya and Reek went down the stairs. She never once released her grip on Reek's neck, nor take her eyes off Ramsay.

 


	156. Chapter 156

Ramsay stood very still, even after he could no longer see Reek or Arya. She had been panicked, once Ramsay had given her an out, she was taking it. He breathed calmly and thought, Arya had no need to hurt his pet. She will flee and then Ramsay will make sure Reek is safe. Ramsay decides if he will simply flay Arya alive when he catches her, or will he eat her too? Maybe just her face, or her throat, hell, both? Before this musing could keep going, a scream ripped through the air. Ramsay flew down the stairs, heart pounding. How could he have misjudged her so badly? Has she stabbed Reek fatally this time? It did not register right away that the scream was Arya.

All Ramsay saw was his pet slumped in the doorway, his face a gory mask. Blood all over his chin and mouth. Ramsay dropped to his knees, ignoring the girl running away outside. "Oh, Reek, where, did she stab your mouth? Show me, sweet pet, let me help you!" Frantically, Ramsay looked in his pet's mouth and on his neck. Confused, overwrought, Ramsay yells, "REEK! WHERE IS THE WOUND?" Reek tries yet again to speak with Ramsay's fingers in his mouth. After Ramsay pulls his fingers back out Reek tries one last time. "It's not my blood! I bit her arm when she went to leave, Master. I was trying to hold her for you. I wanted to help."  "You...what?" Reek saw the strangest, most unsettling sight he has ever seen then. Ramsay's eyes went huge and blank with horror, his mouth just dropped open.

Then rage began to fill in like puzzle pieces, jagged edges everywhere. Ramsay roared in inhuman fury, "SHE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Reek backed up two steps but tried to defend himself. "Master, I was trying to help!" Ramsay backhanded his pet and then shoved him against the wall, hard. "I told you to do as she said and obey. You dared to defy me! She could have sliced your throat open! You promised to never, ever disobey on purpose! You did and IT ALMOST GOT YOU KILLED!"  Reek stared at Ramsay as if he had gone insane then tried again. "But, I am not helpless, I could bite her, so I did. I almost had her but she twisted away."

"YOU ARE HELPLESS! YOU ARE WEAK, DEFENSELESS AND A COWARD! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE?" Ramsay rage was so great, he was shaking. His unbearable thought of almost having lost his pet was making tears stream down his cheeks. Reek tried to reach a hand towards Ramsay, too late, understanding the danger. "YOU SWORE TO NEVER MAKE ME THIS ANGRY! TO NEVER BE BAD ON PURPOSE! YOU LIAR, YOU BAD, BAD PET! BAD REEK!" Ramsay's hands clenched around the frail throat and squeezed. Reek allowed his body to go limp and give in to the darkness looming.

Damon saw the pale faced Podrick, terrified and wild, the jeep bearing down on him. In a fast move, he threw his pet into a ditch and jumped after him. At the same time, the jeep screeched to a halt right where Damon had been. Shireen grabbed Rickon and jumped into the passenger side, laughing crazily. "Fuck you, Asshole!" she screeched, as Damon lunged forward, Jon right behind him, crawling. Then a MIRACLE, Damon could not believe his luck at all, when Rickon LEAPED from the jeep. "Jon! I want my brother!" screamed the boy, heading past Damon for his crouching brother. Grinning, Damon said, "Jon. Hold your brother tight and watch him for me." Jon cringed at the mean way Damon had said his name. But he was hugging his little brother now, wishing he had left, gotten away. Yet Jon held tight, hoping that Damon won't kill him. Damon aimed the gun at the jeep, Podrick had no choice and began to drive away. In rage, Shireen threw a wooden bat out the window at Damon, hitting him in the arm. He lost the shot and cursed.

The jeep sped away and the only sound was the weeping. Damon managed to compose his face into much friendlier features. He walked over to stand over his crouching pet and the little boy. "Hey, Rickon? Where is Bran, why don't we get him so he can visit with Jon too?" Jon shivered at the personality change and thought, how many masks? But Rickon whimpered, "He was with Jojen at the greenhouse. We left them there. I don't know if they are still there." The boy sniffled and held tight to his brother. Nodding, Damon smiled and said cheerfully, "Well, let us go find out then. Come on, you can sit with your brother in my nice warm car, okay? Look, your dumb brother forgot his shoes! I will carry him, you can walk with me, okay?" Rickon wiped his eyes and frowned. "One of Jon's feet is all messed up. Can we find him a doctor?" Scooping Jon into his arms, none too gently, Damon grunted, "Oh, don't worry, Rickon. He will need a doctor later on for sure. I will make sure Jon gets exactly what he needs." Again the sneered name and Jon is flinching away from it.

Damon asks Rickon to carry the wooden bat, which Jon finds strange but doesn't question. His Master has not looked at him or spoken directly to him. Jon can feel the rage simmering in his Master's every move and is cringing. When they reach the car, Damon dumps Jon into the backseat and puts on his seat-belt. Very quietly, Damon whispers into Jon's ear, "Your brother's life will depend on your behavior now, Jon. Sit here and hold him, console him and do not move." Jon nodded and helped Rickon put on his seat-belt then hugged him. Damon began to drive towards the greenhouse, but was also calling Roose. He was dreaded this but had no choice. Whether he found the other kid or not, he needed Roose to say what to do. The wooden bat now sat in the passenger seat and Damon grinned. Oh yes, once it was decided about the boys, Damon was going to have a little talk with Jon. About pets, puppies and defiance. He listened to the ringing then heard Roose answer the phone.

Roose was listening with disbelief to Damon's tale when the other line rang. This time it was Ramsay, his voice sharp with panic and manic rage. Shaking his head, Roose gathered his items and left work fast. He had Locke take him to the Lannisters home as Roose made calls urgently. Within minutes, Gregor and Locke were searching for the missing kids. They had several men combing the surrounding areas. Petyr had been beside himself when Roose told him. He took great brutal pleasure in telling Rattleshirt and Tormund what Shireen had done. "Find them and I want Bran alive. I don't care if Shireen lives or not. Because of her, I know am beholden to Roose Bolton for saving Rickon. You find a way to make her pay or I will give her to the Boltons as a Christmas gift, understand, gentlemen?" Rattleshirt spoke softly, but his voice brimmed with rage. "Oh, she will pay, I promise you that. But by my hand, no one else's. Not even you, Tormund. Death is way too kind for her, I will make sure Shireen regrets ever thinking of escape."

The Lannisters had been called and were flying back to the mansion.  Reek had been locked in a closet when Roose had gotten there. Ramsay had been standing against the closet, trying hard to keep from killing Reek. He had barely managed to not strangle his pet, but toss him, half alive into the closet. As soon as his Father appeared, Ramsay said he was going after Arya. Roose said in a low calm voice, "I understand your rage and need right now. But remember, this is the pet of Tyrion Lannister, we cannot have her savaged. Try to bring her back alive if you can. If you cannot, make sure it is discreet, Ramsay. This cannot come back on us." As Ramsay began to track his prey, he saw cars pull up. Cersie screamed after him in a joyful delirium, "Kill that bitch, better yet, bring her to me." Jaime pulled her away as Tyrion jumped out of his car. "Ramsay! Do not kill Arya! I will let you assist me in her punishment, but do not kill my pet! Hear me!" But Ramsay wasn't listening anymore, he was tracking his prey.


	157. Chapter 157

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Jon speak. Damon and Rickon speak.

Jon had Rickon lay his head in his lap, soothed by the engine and the heat. Damon spoke with Roose as he drove to the greenhouse. He saw nothing and did not expect Bran was still here, but he would check in case, of course. As he told this to Roose, Jon started to worry, fantasizing about Damon finding Bran. Dragging both boys into an alley and killing them in front of him. Shuddering suddenly, Jon looked up to see that Damon was staring at him. The rear-view mirror was only showing a nightmare, glaring, glowing embers of fury at Jon. Through numb lips, Jon said softly, a cracked voice filled with fear and a sick awe, "I don't even know you. I never knew anything about you. You never even spoke to me in school. Why would you ever do this to me?"

Damon pulled into the greenhouse parking lot and let the car idle. He looked out his window, scanning as he spoke. "Because I could. I liked how you looked and unlike Shireen...you can take whatever I can dish out." It was said so casually yet seriously, that Jon began to cry silently, thanking God that Rickon was asleep.  "I looked good and I will last longer than a girl." Jon muttered, shaking his head, a bitter smile appeared. "Too bad you hadn't shown earlier that day. A boy named Sam had been in the box before me. He could have been your lucky fucking puppy. No, wait, he would have broken quicker, he was timid. Lucky me, I was available, on sale for any sociopath in need of something unwilling to fuck on a permanent basis."

"Brave words while you are cuddling your little brother. When we are alone again, will you have the same attitude then? How about when you are back in your cage, in the dark? I don't think you really understand how our relationship works, Jon. But you will, I promise." Jon hated the way Damon said his name, it was like acid.  "Don't say that anymore." He blurted out, as Damon began to get out of the car. Poking his head back in, he glared at Jon. "Why Jon? Because you are Jon, aren't you? Don't worry, when you are ready, we'll get back to your proper name. Now, I am going to look around in case your other brother is still here. If you leave this car, for any reason, it's your little brother I will hurt. Want to see Rickon's little thumb break?" Jon gasped in shock and horror. "You wouldn't do that." Damon just stared at Jon until he paled. "I won't leave the car. For any reason, I swear. Please, don't hurt Rickon. I won't move at all." Only after Jon gave the tiniest whimper, did Damon stop staring at him and leave the car.

When Damon returned to the car, Jon breathed a sigh of relief, he did not have Bran. He prayed that his brother would find safety far away. Maybe he will even find Sansa, though he supposes that won't ever happen. Damon did not even bother looking to see if Jon was still there, just got into the car. He finished speaking with Roose, then started to drive. "Well, at least I was able to help one of your brothers. Bran will be hunted by the men Locke has, the men Petyr has and of course, the actual police. It probably won't matter who finds him, I bet he will come back dead. On the other hand, Sir has decided that one little kid is a better hostage than a dead child on Petyr's hands. So Rickon will be given to a family for safekeeping." Jon wondered in horror if this was a trick. Damon will bring the boy to Roose, he will die anyway. "It's not a trick, you fucking idiot. I see the look on your face. He won't be used, hunted or killed. A real foster family, all set up by the time we bring him to meet with the Judge. Now wake up your little brother and tell the good news. Tell him he is going to be staying with the Umbers."

Damon allowed the Rickon time to wake up and digest the news. He took them to a drive thru and got Rickon a little kid meal. After parking in a deserted corner, Damon invited Rickon to the front seat. "Come sit up here, little guy and eat. Look, they put a toy in here for you." The boy began to eat and play with the toy. Looking at Damon eating too, then back at Jon, Rickon asked, "Why doesn't Jon get any food? Did you forget to order something for him? He likes fries, double cheeseburgers and Dr. Pepper." Grinning at Rickon, Damon said, "Oh, does he? Well, they did not give me any of that. See? I have chicken nuggets and onion rings. Whoops." Jon muttered to Rickon, "I am fine, Rickon, not really hungry right now." Damon turned and looked back at Jon. "I think Jon should shut his eyes and his mouth. He needs to rest and not think about his swollen, painful broken toes." Cringing slightly at the menace under the cheerful tone, Jon went quiet. He shut his eyes and went still, the pain suddenly getting stronger.

Satisfied that Jon will remain that way, Damon sat back again. Eating and playing with the toy, Rickon was calm now. Casually, Damon asked how this adventure all started and Rickon spoke. He told of Podrick, Arya and Shireen. Not that the boy knew much, but he knew these were the plan makers. That Jojen Reed was with Bran. And Damon thanked the boy, heading towards the Lannisters and Roose Bolton. Petyr and Roose were in the expansive driveway, talking while huddled in long black winter coats. Jon thought they looked like vultures perching in the snow. Without letting Jon say goodbye, Petyr took Rickon out of the car.


	158. Chapter 158

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon faces Roose. Qyburn treats the boys. Damon goes to keep Ramsay from killing his prey.   
> (a short chapter but next one is all about the Hunt of Arya, Shireen, Podrick, Bran and Jojen. I think they deserve their own chapter, don't you? after all...not everyone gets a happy ending...we should at least give them the respect of watching it. ::grins::)

As Petyr whisked away Rickon into another car and took off, Roose spoke with Damon. "I will take Jon and Theon with me for now. You have some hunting to do and then we shall talk later on." Damon nodded and went to pull Jon out of the car.  "Sir, he was just concerned about his brothers. I promise his punishment will be severe for interfering...for not telling me what he knew." With a very thin smile that made both boys shudder, Roose responded. "I will speak with both of my very wayward fosters today. It seems Theon and Jon are having some trouble understanding their places in my home. It will be a discussion, but I will leave the punishments up to you and Ramsay. I am sure you will be able to convince Jon to behave better. And learn some loyalty to those who take care of him." Roose stared pointedly at Jon's broken toes as he said it.

Roose held tight to Jon's arm as he tried to balance bare feet, one in agony on the icy driveway. "Where are his shoes? He can't walk around like this." Damon managed to fish the sneakers out of the car where they had been tossed. Trying not to groan or cry, Jon's pain seemed to be growing as the painkiller he took much earlier wore off. Damon roughly put the sneaker on Jon's good foot, while Roose had Jon nearly cradled in his arms. "He can carry the other one, no way it will go over that swelling. I will have Qyburn see him for it, he is already here for Theon." Damon arched his eyebrow. "I don't have time to explain, ask Ramsay yourself about it. Both boys will be fine and you will see them later at home. Now go and try to catch up to Ramsay. We need that girl alive and you know that my son gets a tad...overexcited."

Damon left without another word or look at Jon. Taking advantage of the brief moment, Jon looked up at Roose. "Please, Sir, please, don't kill my siblings. I only tried to protect them, that is all." Roose tightened his grip on Jon's arm till the boy cried out. "If a single word comes out of your mouth without it being, Yes Sir, No Sir or Thank You Sir, I will personally see to your punishments for the next two months. Would you like to live in the basement, in MY cage?" Icy horror forced Jon to whisper, "No Sir. Thank you Sir." Roose nearly dragged Jon into the Lannister home, then sat him in a wooden chair in the foyer. "Stay and be silent." Jon nodded and huddled into himself, tears unwillingly falling now. Tywin came by and grimaced. "Not here, for Gods sake! Anyone could see him like this! I shall have Gregor carry him upstairs to Qyburn." Jon found himself carried by a terrifying giant then dumped onto a bed, next to a thin pale Reek.

Jon and Reek looked at each other then just held hands tightly. Qyburn took the oxygen mask off of Theon to check his breathing level again. Then he gave him a shot that he said would help with bruising and swelling. "You are a lucky boy, kiddo. A little more pressure, another minute and you would have died. Now stay quiet and let the medicine do its work. Keep this ice pack on your throat. Now, let us look at you now." Qyburn's rough, corpse hands began to inspect Jon's toes and foot. Ignoring the boy when he cried out, except to giggle, Qyburn cracked three toes into the right direction again. Reek hugged Jon tight while it happened, offering comfort the only way he could. After Qyburn put the toes right, he put the whole foot into a foam and hard plastic shoe. "Not much else to do with toes, boy." He gave Jon a shot as well and then waited in the room until both were calm. Eventually, both teens were napping fitfully, wrapped around each other for comfort. They did not move until Roose woke them to go home.


	159. Chapter 159

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't title chapters in this story..but if I did, this one would be just called, THE HUNT. Enjoy. You know where to leave the hate comments at the end of this one.

Think wolf, think cat, think ferret. Rely on instincts, silence, silence and be fast, be quick and there is nothing but survival now. Arya ran, hid, ran further.

Think of the hunt, the kill, blood flowing easily while the fight will be wonderfully rough. Relying on instinct and the thrill of it all, Ramsay chased. He tracked, he followed and knew he was close. Ignoring his phone, Ramsay was mindless to all except the hunt. He was dreaming of the things he will do to the bitch when he catches her. Arya will not just pay for daring to hurt Reek, she will pay for her arrogance, for daring to run. For making Roose slap Ramsay in front of the Lannisters, calling him a bastard. Her eyes were pretty and he was going to remove them. Her tongue as well. Ramsay would make his pet, his WAYWARD IDIOT pet eat those eyes as punishment. Then Ramsy will give the tongue to Cersie. He imagines it a Christmas present that cunt would really enjoy.

Tyrion has a tracker on the phones he gave to Podrick and Arya. Damon was able to easily track the girl for about ten minutes then it went dead. No big deal, he knows enough to find Ramsay...he knew that Ramsay would find the girl before him. That wasn't the problem...the problem was Damon finding Ramsay before he killed her. Damon parked on a side street and began to run, he knew where they were heading now. Arya was smart enough to destroy her phone perhaps, but Podrick was not. In his panic, there were no thoughts, just drive, drive and drive. Get the fuck out of the town and go even further. Shireen was laughing and could not stop, not helping Podrick's nerves at all. She was free, fuck them all, they FLEW past town limits and she laughed harder. Fuck Them All. It sounded so good that Shireen screamed it aloud.

Rattleshirt and Tormund did not speak unless it was to adjust direction from the tracker. They followed Podrick's signal, having no other leads. First they had combed the town, police had now started to block the limits of the town. Too late though, according to the tracker, Podrick had left town moments before the first police car got there. That was just fine though, perfect in fact. Rattleshirt and Tormund have always enjoyed being up close and personal with the kids they worked with. OH yes, this will be VERY up close and personal, thought Tormund with a terrifying grin.

Two ragged boys that smelled like shit and fear jumped off a truck and ran. Jojen held tight to Bran's hand, backpacks dragging them down a bit. Keeping them on a near deserted road, they headed down the long country road. Every time they heard a car, they dove to hide. Until one car seemed to idle, waiting, then Jojen peeked. He stared at the dirty jeep and dragged Bran forward to it. Shireen was laughing like a lunatic and Podrick looked like a ghost. As the boys began to cross over to the jeep, another car screeched up behind them. Shireen did not stop laughing until she saw Rattleshirt and Tormund. Then she just started to swear as tears ran down her angry face. 

As the men got out of the car, they did not run, no they walked slowly. Jojen had dragged Bran backwards and was now rummaging frantically in his backpack. "Okay, children, has everyone had their fun? It is time to go home now. Now no one has to get hurt, you all just have to-" That was all Tormund got out before Jojen turned with a gun in his shaking hands. "You need to go home and leave us alone. Or I will blow a hole through you. Want to find out if I will really do it? Keep moving forward and you will find out." The words were said with a terrified bravado, but the men stopped. They raised their hands slowly but did not go back to their car as he expected. No, Shireen did not think they would give up. So she got out of the jeep and took the gun from Jojen. "Get yourself and Bran into the car, now. Podrick, take them and drive away, please. Now."

Shireen thumbed the safety off with ease and pointed at Tormund, grinning more crazily than Ramsay Bolton himself. "Did either of you fucking neanderthals ever know about any of us kids before we came to you? I used to hunt with my father, the only time we ever had alone time. I loved it. I will love this more. So go ahead, try something..I am begging you to. I want to kill you so much, I could ORGASM to it." She said, as the boys jumped into the jeep. Rattleshirt watched the boys and tried again, "Wait, boys, listen to me. Our orders are to bring you back safely...others are coming that won't have such kind orders. They will hunt you down and rip you apart. Bran, your little brother is crying for you. He hugged Petyr so tightly when the Boltons returned him. Do you want me to tell him about your death? Do you think he will hear it easier from me or Petyr?"

Bran's eyes widened and he began to leave the jeep. "Where is Rickon? Is he safe?" he asked, as Jojen tried to pull him back inside the jeep. As Podrick gunned it, Rattleshirt drew his own gun. Two shots fired at the same time. Jojen's head exploded as Bran screamed in terror, holding his now limp friend. To Podrick's horror, the boy's body was hanging half out as he was driving away, Bran's anguish echoing along with the gunshot in his ears. At the same time, Rattleshirt seemed to fly backwards then splayed out on the road. Tormund stared in horror, first at the dead child then at his friend, who was drowning in his own blood. Only when Shireen walked closer, taking careful aim, did Tormund look at her. "Oh, you fucking little bitch." He snarled as the large man stood there fuming. "Go on then, shoot me. Aim for the head though, because if I live, I will come for you." Shireen smiled as she heard another car coming down the road. "Don't worry, Tormund. No one will ever touch me again." Two more shots echoed. When the elderly couple called the police, they were hysterical. Two dead men in the road, a dead girl that they watched shoot one of the men, then her own self. And a small boy in the road a few feet away, with barely a head.

Arya was silent, she was part of the night, she was a ghost, slipping past the alleyways. Turning a corner, seeing the field that once held a running Ros. As she began to run across the field, Ramsay caught sight of her. "Found you, bitch. Here comes the hunter." He whispered as he ran towards the rapidly disappearing figure.


	160. Chapter 160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay chases Arya. Damon chases Ramsay. Damon and Ramsay face off for the first time since they have met.  
> Roose takes the boys home.

Arya has trophies on her dresser from middle school for track. As she ran for her life across a snowy field, she bitterly wished she had continued track in high school. A quick look back made her nearly piss herself. Not only was the devil himself chasing her down, but she could see a car pull up to the field. Like a wolf, like a cat, like a ferret, she flew. There are no delusions in her mind about what will happen if Ramsay catches her. Death would only be the relief that would come so much after the beast finished with her. She ran while her hand clenched the knife tightly. If she cannot manage to kill him or evade him..she will turn it on herself, rather than let him torment her flesh.

Damon pulled the car up and saw Ramsay only feet behind the girl. He tried to yell, but Ramsay ignored that as much as his phone. Ramsay could almost taste her coppery, hot blood in his mouth now. So close and he reached his hands outward, like a monster taking a child from it's bed. His fingers almost had snagged upon her hood twice, he could hear her choppy breath. Rejoicing he lunged forward, then a car roared past him. It stopped in front of Arya, who simply could not stop or move in time. She smashed into it, rolled onto it and off the other side. Ramsay jumped onto the hood and went after her. Damon jumped out of the car and landed full force on Arya, as Ramsay got there. Arya was flat under Damon, Ramsay landed on his friend's back. "Get the fuck off of me!" Roared Damon as Ramsay was trying to reach under him for the girl. 

"The bitch is mine! Move and let me have her!" growled Ramsay, trying to roll Damon over. "Stop it! She isn't gong anywhere, alright? Can't you see that, look, Ramsay, look at the blood, you fucking moron!" Screamed Damon at the end of his rope, still covering the girl's body. Ramsay was incensed at Damon speaking to him that way enough to halt. Long enough to notice the girl was not moving and the spreading blood across the snow. "What the fuck? Is she dead already? Did you kill her with the car? SHE WAS MY HUNT, MY KILL, NOT YOURS!" Damon snarled and for the first time in his life, he used his superior strength against his best friend. Tossing Ramsay off of him, Damon knelt over Arya to feel for a pulse. When Ramsay leaped at him, furious, Damon punched him hard enough to stun him. Ramsay went headfirst into a snowdrift. "She is still breathing. I need to bring her back to the Lannisters, it's your fathers orders!" But Ramsay wasn't listening, he was crawling over to them with a manic look in his eyes. Damon sighed. Fuck.

Ramsay did not attack this time, but he reached for Arya with his teeth bared. Damon lifted the limp girl fast and threw her into the trunk, locking it. "You asshole! You fucking traitor! Give her to me now, Damon!" He hissed, standing up and heading to hurt his friend. "No. You know I can't. Do you think I really dare to defy your father? Do you really dare to defy him like that, Ramsay? Besides, she has a stab wound, in her chest, dude. She must have landed on her own knife. Arya is probably dying right now." Damon said as he backed away from Ramsay, trying to get into the car. He had every intention of driving off. Let Ramsay calm down on his long walk back, before he tries to murder Damon. "Then if she is dying it won't matter will it? So open the trunk and give her to me now. Or our friendship ends."

That made Damon freeze and he stared at Ramsay. Nearly in tears for the first time in many years. In fact the last time he remembers crying was when he was ten. His father had beaten him and his mother while in a drunken rage. When Damon's mother could not be roused, he cried over her still body. This angered his father so much, he held Damon's hand on a lit burner till it blistered. Staring at Ramsay, Damon said sadly, "I worship you. I love you like a brother and would do anything for you. Have, in fact, done many things for you! It would break my heart if you were no longer my friend..but it will KILL me to disobey your father. I have no choice, Ramsay." Screeching in sheer rage and frustration, Ramsay lunged for Damon's throat. The two fell back into the snow and a desperate battle began. Damon was holding Ramsay away from his neck or trying to. Ramsay had managed to bite and get some blood. Damon hollered and tried desperately to keep his friend from ripping out his throat with those sharp teeth. That is when banging and screaming started from the trunk.    

Roose had no problem with the boys. Theon and Jon were silent as they were put into the backseat of his car. He buckled them in and drove home without a word. The two held hands tightly as they watched the world go by. When they went into the house, they knelt as they always have done. Roose got the collars and put them in his pocket. "Stand up. Walk like normal foster boys would. That is what you are after all, my two beloved, cared for foster sons. So stand and walk into the kitchen. Looks like we have missed our dinner hour. That is alright, surely Osha will make us some sandwiches." Roose had continued to speak in a soft tone as both boys walked into the kitchen. Of course, Jon more limped, hanging onto Reek for balance. They never even saw Roose open the basement door as they began to walk by it. Both however were thanking their creators that those stairs were padded heavily. Because Roose had just flung both of them into the basement.

 


	161. Chapter 161

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Theon meet the monster behind Roose Bolton's mask.  
> Damon and Ramsay battle. Then Ramsay gives the ultimate threat that Damon hoped to never hear.

A tangle of pale thin limbs and unruly hair lay for a moment at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, it untangled and two boys emerged, bruised. When eyes focused, stunned and scared, it was to see a monster descending the stair case. Roose Bolton the father was gone, the stern Judge was gone, this was what he looked like without all his masks. This was the monster that made the beast, the madman who carved women. The best and devoted friend of a killer that is now a bloated corpse rotting in a coffin. This was the lunatic of silent screams that echo still in the basement and in the woods.

Jon and Theon by simply looking up, were suddenly reduced in size, in age, in soul. Two tiny children orphaned and unwanted, with nowhere to hide. Clinging to each other in terror, both mindlessly whimpering and inching into a corner. He descended so slowly, every thud heard to their core and they could do no more than close their eyes. Tightly, so tight, it hurt, because if you shut your eyes, become still and silent, maybe tonight that monster will pass you by to eat another child. Except this monster reached the last step and then stood over the boys. Towering over them, looming over them, ready to destroy. 

It did not register, the noise from the trunk for quite some time. Snow turned bloody, grunts and roars of pain, anger, cursing. For a bit, it seemed the two teens were going to kill each other. Damon was stronger, Ramsay was quicker, both were full of frustration that needed to come out. Fists that were huge slammed into Ramsay. Teeth that tore chunks, nearly bled out Damon's neck and wrists. Finally, finally, finally, they became too tired to continue. They lay side by side, panting, crying, bruised and bloody. "I am sorry. Please, understand that I have to do what your father says. I need you to be my friend, I follow you, I do as you want me to, but I cannot defy him. Please, Ramsay." Came a tired whisper, the most Damon has ever revealed with emotion.

"Fine. Take that cunt to the Lannisters, do Daddy's bidding. Cannot upset Father, can we? But for us? You have lost your loyalty to me, Damon. I am going to murder you one night. You will never see it coming, but you will die...or you can choose to run for us. You know how Boltons like runners. You always wanted to be a Bolton, didn't you? Almost got your chance, too. If you could just prove yourself enough to us, right? So bring Arya back to father and decide how you want to die. Oh, don't worry about your pet, I will take care of him for you. Actually, even father is fond of Jon...maybe he will keep him instead. In the basement...sort of a feral, downstairs kind of pet." Ramsay gave his usual manic smile but Damon stared in disbelief. "Ramsay, no...we have been best friends for so long...we have...I have..killed not just with you...but for you! I took the blame for so many things..my father would put me in the hospital over it but I always took the blame..for you!"

"BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT A LOYAL FRIEND...A BROTHER IS SUPPOSED TO DO, DAMON!" Ramsay roared, leaning over the desolate boy. "YOU CANNOT OBEY ME AND OBEY MY FATHER AT THE SAME TIME! I LET YOU LIVE WITH US, I EVEN HELPED YOU GET A FUCKING PET! THIS IS MY PAYMENT? YOU DEFY ME, YOU STRUCK ME AND SPIT ON ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU! FIND YOUR OWN KILLING GROUNDS, FIND YOUR OWN WAY WITH EVERYTHING...TILL I KILL YOU THEN!" Ramsay stood up and began to walk away, leaving Damon crying in the snow. And it was too much, Damon chased after him, staggering really, so shameful, so pitiful. "Ramsay, please! Don't do this! I love you, you ARE my brother!" Ramsay gave a crazy laugh and kept walking. Damon grabbed his head and screamed. "FINE, FINE, HAVE HER! DO ANYTHING YOU WANT AND I WILL LIE, OKAY? WHATEVER YOU WANT, AS ALWAYS! PLEASE, RAMSAY DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T GO! HERE, TAKE HER, PLEASE! RAMSAY!"

He stopped and waited, but did not turn around. "You swear to be loyal? To me over my father, no matter what? Swear it, on your knees." Damon dropped heavily to his knees, defeated. "Yes, I swear it. I swear to be loyal to you, even over your father's orders. Please, Ramsay, I give in. You win and I will take her out of the trunk for you. Forgive me, please?" Ramsay turned and walked over to his kneeling friend. Even kneeling, Damon's head was nearly at Ramsay's shoulders. It gave Ramsay such a rush of power, even this hulk would bow to him. Yet, there was that piece deep down, buried under such lunacy, that did love this idiot hulk. This was his real brother, not that other one, that deserted him. But when Damon started to obey his father over him, it was the same feeling. Desertion. So Ramsay slapped his friend as hard as he could. Damon grunted and his head whipped to the side. He did nothing back, just knelt there, hoping his friend, his brother won't destroy him. Then Ramsay hugged Damon to himself. "I forgive you. If it ever happens again, if I ever question your loyalty again...I will murder you."

Damon went to unlock the trunk.


	162. Chapter 162

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose speaks with Theon about who and what he really is.

Roose spoke so softly, even though it was so soft, it somehow screamed through the air. "My bad wayward foster boys. Naughty little boys that have forgotten their places."  Theon whimpered and covered his face with his hands. Jon cringed and kept his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see what the monster will do to him. It was no consolation to Jon that Roose grabbed Theon first. With long pale hands Roose slowly lifted Theon to his feet. "Theon, my timid, tiniest foster of all, don't you understand yet? My poor, always shaking, terrified little child, I like you that way." Each word was said with a pause of deadly important emphasis. The man kept craning over the teen, looming closer, eyes blazing, teeth sharp. Jon had peeked when Roose had spoken and thought of a vulture ready to rend it's prey.

"When I showed up at that foster home, to pick up my son, I knew. I saw this pathetic scrap of boy that I could barely believe still lived. Your father had stood before me in court so many times, the things he had done to you. I always wondered how you could survive such things. Ramsay was strong even then, I knew he was a hunter. I tried to cultivate it and I have tried to deny it, but it's true. Where I am an artist, he is a butcher, but we have the same instincts. I saw his first prey that day, but it wouldn't be a kill, it would be a capture. You knew it too, didn't you? And the same way you had accepted your father's brutality, you took my son's. Because God help you, poor angel, if you let them hurt you...they might love you. So you did as my Ramsay wanted, you made a promise to be his special pet. He told me so that day in the car. Every now and then, he would try and remind me of it. Wanted me to remove you from Balon's clutches for years. Begged me on occasion in fact, once he discovered snarling at me only brought pain."

Roose chuckled dryly at that before continuing. He had full attention now, Theon was looking at him, crying. Jon was staring upwards with horror and pity for Theon. "I avoided it for years, afraid of Ramsay possibly killing you in rage. The last thing my son needed was to be responsible for another accidental death. But once he saw you again in person at school, I was out of options. He knew just how to exploit me so I gave in. And never regretted it for a moment. In spite of all the troubles it has caused us, I have not regretted it. You were so delightfully broken and like a wounded fawn. All big, begging eyes and thin, shaky legs. Just oozing submission and fear, I have to admit, it was wonderful, even to me. So respectful and polite, never daring to be more than a pet. You accepted your proper place here from that first day and it worked for us all. Ramsay gives you the one thing no one else ever will. He truly loves you and I thought like me, he will only ever love one person. That is you, little pet. And have no illusions, boy, you are just that. A pet. A timid, runt of the litter. Ramsay's most beloved little pet that even I find affection for."

Theon shuddered and made a heartbreaking sob. But Roose was relentless in his quiet words. "He is not your boyfriend. He didn't woo you to him, did he? No, he baited you, trapped you and then trained you. As. His. Pet. Gave you a nice little doggie name and a collar. I let him, correct? Do you think I would let him do that to a proper foster son? Does Damon have a pet name or a collar? Of course not, because he is a strong, capable boy. Almost a man, big, mentally capable and able to think on his own. You will never really be a man. You will never be strong, capable or able to think for yourself. Even if I let you go right now, you would never survive and you know that. Deep down inside, you know this. Much easier and safer for you to allow your Master to do that for you. To protect you, care for you and there is nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with knowing your place, my terrified little one. It is a good thing, a very safe thing too. You do love my son back, I can see it in you all the time. In every look you give him, it's there. I approve of this, you should love your Master."

Now Roose stood straight up again, before continuing. "So I also understand why you thought you were helping him earlier. You honestly meant to give Ramsay assistance. I do understand that, but what you do not understand is the danger of it. Of your thoughts, because it starts with you trying to think for yourself. You started to delude yourself that Ramsay was your boyfriend, didn't you? It gave you a sense of equality, a sense of bravery too. But see that is the main problem, you are not brave or strong, remember? You are a weak, cringing, terrified little boy, AND YOU FORGOT YOUR PLACE TO MY SON!" The roar was so sudden and loud that Theon screamed, Jon ripped a chunk of his hair out in sheer panic. Roose seemed to grow claws that clutched the boy then tossed him across the room. Theon landed with a skid across the rubber tiles. Thank goodness that they were not just concrete or it may have broken bones. Theon could not move for a moment and when he was able to focus, he screamed again.

Roose had taken a stance so terrifyingly familiar. Overbearing, jaw thrust forward, almost hunched shoulders, in one fist he held a poker. "Daddy, no..please..." Theon started to cry over and over, skittering backwards to the wall. Relentless, the large imposing figure came forward, speaking in between a roar and growl. "The cage wasn't enough? The knives, the whips, the branding or castration threat? If I remember correctly, your daddy used to beat you with the poker first. Then he would heat it and how many times would he burn you? Never badly, not enough for more than eighteen hospital trips in a three year time period. I admit, I have never actually used this poker for anything but our fireplace. But I am willing to give it a try if it works for you. Is that needed? Do I need to teach you like your father had to?" Theon was frantically shaking his head, begging in a tiny voice. "Oh please, please don't. I am good, I will behave, be good, please."

Then as if a smoothing you cannot see happens, it is gone. The illusion is broken and here was the father of Ramsay again. Still terrifying, the monster of monsters still waiting to eat the child, but not Balon. And that was all the difference in the world to this particular boy right now. Letting out a sob, Theon threw himself forward, crawling meekly before the feet of the boogeyman. For once, Roose did not remind the boy not to crawl before him. No, this time his voice was gentle as he bent over and gave a tiny pat to the head. "That is better, that's right, you are just a timid, scared little pet. Why would I ever hurt such a little defenseless thing with a poker? Now, what are you?" Without hesitation, a submissive squeak. "A pet." "Very good. And what is your pet name again?" "Reek." "And Reek does not try to act brave, does he?" Shaking his head, Reek whispered, "No." Roose gave another reassuring pat to the boy's head. "No, he doesn't. He shakes, acts timid and obeys. As he should. It will never happen again, will it?" Another no and Roose smiled. "That is good to hear. Because if it ever does, I will beat and burn you with the poker worse than your father ever did."

Roose allowed the boy a mere moment to digest that before lifting him up. Very gently he carried the sobbing boy to a mat that was on the floor. "Now, you lay right here and rest, little timid pet. I will get you some dinner in just a while." "Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." Reek whimpered as he curled up obediently, shaking. "Good boy." Turning away from the trauma filled wrecked child on the mat, Roose pinned Jon with his merciless eyes. "Jon." As Jon pressed further into the corner, the vulture came for it's next victim. He felt the monster coming to eat him, but his eyes shut and he went still, silent. But this time, the monster did not pass the boy by.


	163. Chapter 163

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Ramsay are rudely interrupted. Tyrion worries as she is worked on by doctors, stabbed, broken, bitten half to death.  
> Some old faces wearing new ones hear some distressing yet exciting news.

When Tyrion Lannister offers to pay twice his sister's wages and no sex involved, Gregor listens. So he lost no time in tracking that little demented fucker and just in time too. In the middle of a field, for all the world to see, the fucking idiot. He pulled up and that giant retard tried to get in his way, Gregor made him fly. Like a rag doll into a snow pile, headfirst. Seemed like the girl was holding her own, at least had been till now. Yet Gregor could see it was nearly over for her, so he grabbed Ramsay around the neck. "Enough. Kill her and I will personally show you what cannibalism feels like. Sick fucking little weirdo." With a growl, Ramsay tried to snap those bloody teeth at Gregor and he was unconscious a moment later. "Freaks." growled Gregor in disgust as he picked up the bloody girl. In spite of stab wounds and deep bite marks everywhere, Arya still growled. "Go fuck off somewhere. Put me down." Shaking his head, Gregor sighed, "Stupid kid." Yet his voice was tinged with admiration as he carried her to his car.

The second Qyburn saw that girl, he paled. That prompted Tyrion to refuse his services and take her to the hospital. Or at least he tried to, till his brother and father restrained him. Instead, two other doctors that offered similar silent service came as concession. Tyrion never left the room, pacing and swearing about stupid kids. About allowing deranged sociopaths to train and hunt small defenseless kids. About so many other things as he worried so desperately for this scrap of girl. He was just as terrified for Podrick and prayed that the boy has found safety.  Eventually, the doctors were satisfied she would live and recover. Blood had been given, stitches were neatly sewn and the bites were disinfected. Two ribs were fractured, a lost fingertip, probably in Ramsay's stomach now. But she would live and heal just fine. The doctors would be available all night, sleeping over two rooms down. They will take shifts to care for her as needed. Tyrion fell asleep next to the sedated girl, seated in a chair.

Amber alerts had been issued for Podrick and Bran. In a seedy club deep in the lower depths of a busy city, a girl watched tv. Her heavy black eyeliner was dripping black tears down her painted face. The black haired punk with the somehow aristocratic face was stunned. She was elated too. Her black curved lips formed into a bitter smirk. Good. Two Starks free then. But Alayne Stone had to work so she went to fix her face. Halfway through her shift, the graceful but fierce waitress took a break. Throwing on her jacket she ran two blocks over. The trendy little coffee-shop that catches the customers that leave Alayne's club was open. Cozy lights and sudden warmth soothed her frantic thoughts. Going up to the counter, she waited till the large aging hipster turned. "Oh fuck me. Really?" Rolling his eyes and muttering obscenities, he hollered for someone. A very earthy crunchy looking woman appeared. Her name once may have been Asha. It wasn't anymore, but the determination in her eyes was still the same. The women plotted for a moment and the hound objected. Then as always gave in. Dammit. Here they go again.


	164. Chapter 164

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose speaks with Jon.

Jon kept his eyes shut but it didn't matter, the monster will not be denied. A fist managed to grip almost all of his thick hair in it's grip. Yanking hard, Roose dragged the boy, crying out in pain across the room. "I had a new little toy given to me by Petyr for Christmas. You will be the very first person to ever see and use it, Jon. Open your eyes, boy, now." Whimpering with terror and trepidation, he opened his eyes. A very small box, with tiny holes, sat before him, it was like the one at the foster home but a bit smaller. Jon began to scream as he was shoved in and the little door slammed shut.

It was only for two minutes, enough time for him to vomit and piss. Enough time for Jon to scream enough to spit blood. His larynx has cracked and it will be months before he speaks above a loud whisper. Roose pulled him out and laid him on his side. A vulture grin, Jon could tell how much the monster enjoyed it. "Now, do I have your full attention, Jon?" Frozen, unable to make more than a chuff, Jon tried to nod. It came out in tics and jerks, but Roose understood. "Good. I want you to look at me and listen very closely. Can you do that, Jon?" Eyes that still screamed creaked slowly over to stare at the monster. The vulture leaned over it's prey, ready to eat.

"The only reason I gave you to Damon, was to keep a Stark close. As a hostage against other families that think they could ever defy me. Your brothers are too young, I already killed the oldest one." Jon's eyes grew rounder and he made a sound. "Yes, yes, shocker I know. But we can discuss that another time perhaps. Right now you are to concentrate on why I wanted you here. Couldn't take either of the girls, that would look wrong. Bachelor house and all. So I chose you. Strong enough to take what Damon can hit you with. Yet weak and sensible enough to to accept it. It is not that bad for you, Jon. He allows you to have your own thoughts. You are allowed to have an opinion, to argue and be almost equals some of the time. Ramsay's pet could not dream of those things."

Jon's vision was blurring from tears and Roose came even closer. "You have grown up soft and spoiled, always feeling entitled. Oh yes, sad that your step mother hated you, messed you up. Gave you a crippling fear of tight spaces and a self esteem problem. Yet, you still had so much more than most children. And you never even noticed because you just wanted acceptance, love. When you finally figured out you wouldn't ever get it, you turned sulky. Moody and dark, if you pretended nothing mattered, maybe the ache would stop. You got bitter and pouty, like a pathetic little tired boy. Now your world is turned upside down again. What hurt the most of all for you, is your pride. Damon owning you is tolerable. You allowing yourself to accept it is what's intolerable."

Roose now turned Jon to face the box, making the boy bark harshly. "No, please, no." His lips touched Jon's ear as he spoke softly. "Hush and listen, Jon. I only want you to look at the box and hear my words. Nod if you can do that for me." Jon nodded and tried to be quiet. He started into his nightmares and listened. "Good. You are never going to be free again. You will never be disloyal again. So I am going to give you a choice to prove this. You can either belong to Damon and accept it, or you will become my own personal basement pet. I will keep you in this box for at least a few hours at a stretch. The rest of the time you will be be chained by your ankle." Jon turned grey and was drooling in fear. "So, when you can speak you tell me. Would you rather accept being Puppy for Damon or Jon for me?"

Mouth moving, Jon strained and then whispered, "Damon. Please, Damon. I will be Puppy. Please." Roose patted the boy's shoulder then turned him around. "You will accept this now. No more disloyalty, no more hoping to get away." Jon nodded desperately, panting. "Good boy. You are a mess, you cannot go to dinner like this. I will have to get you cleaned up. You are too weak right now, a bit mentally unbalanced, to do it yourself. Poor boy." Reek lay obediently, shaking and meek, watching Roose care for Puppy. Jon could not stop sobbing or shaking the whole time. Roose washed Jon's body after removing his clothes. Osha was summoned with new clothes and Roose dressed him.

A mere half hour later both boys were at the dinner table with Roose. They all ate politely and quietly, like a normal family would. At least on first glance, till it was noticeable that both boys were white as ghosts. And their forks trembled badly. When the door opened then slammed shut, the two pets leaped. Forks crashing to the table.


	165. Chapter 165

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Ramsay come home. They hear news then confront their pets. Discipline for each ensues.

Damon and Ramsay were covered in blood, dirt and snow. That was not what made the three at the table stare however. It was the numerous injuries the two were covered in. Roose asked with disbelief, "Did Arya Stark do that? I knew the little girl was a tough one, but this?" Turning bright red, shuffling their feet, they shook their heads. "We had a run in with Gregor Clegane over her. I had caught her, Damon calmed me enough to not kill her. Then the fucking behemoth shows up and tried to pound us over the brat. He took her and left for Tyrion's." Roose smirked and told them to go clean themselves up.

Jon was elated to hear that Arya was still alive but he worried for Bran. Then Roose cleared his throat and said, "The last I heard your brother has not been found. In fact, an amber alert was put out for him and Podrick. Bad news however, Shireen and Jojen are both dead." Gasping in horror, both boys stared at each other. They never had really considered anyone would die. Reek knew of course, that Ramsay was capable of it himself. But he had only gone after Arya. Who else was cruel enough to kill the other two kids? Both thought of the counselors and answered there own question. They went back to pretending to eat. After a bit, two showered hunters came to join the vulture and the prey.

Osha quietly heated and set some new food out for them. Both ate hungrily, not even glancing at their pets yet. As they ate, Roose caught them up on what had happened with the other kids. Damon winced a little when he heard Shireen was dead. Ramsay outright laughed at Jojen's fate. Only after they had eaten enough, did they give actual notice to their pets. Reek had sat silent waiting. As soon as Ramsay glanced over, he launched himself. Trying to press himself into Ramsay's chest, Reek whispered, "I am so sorry, Master. I am just a pet, only a timid pet and I will never forget it for a second. Please, forgive me for being so stupid, so foolish. I love you, I am yours and I need you to take care of me."

Ramsay was pleased, it soothed his nerves as nothing else could. He smirked and caressed Reek's head. "You will still have to be disciplined, Reek. But yes, I do forgive you, pet. I still love you, I will never not take care of my little Reek. Why don't we go upstairs, we need to talk, don't we?" Reek nodded, sniffing and stood up. Clutching his Master's shirt, trying to stay very close, Reek followed Ramsay out. Damon glanced at Jon, who cringed low. He kept his eyes low and his head down, trying to show submission. "You and I will speak as well. We can go in the garage though. I want to show you something, Jon." Flinching at his name, Jon whispered, "Puppy. I am Puppy, Master." Damon gave a wide grin, but the anger was simmering there. "Oh? Is it now? We shall make sure of it though."

Hooking an arm around him, Damon nearly dragged Jon. He did not let go of him until they were in the garage. Standing Jon against the wall, he went to the car and pulled something out. Jon tried to bark out words as he saw the bat. "No, please! Master, wait!" But Damon's eyes were glowing with anger and he came forward, bat ready. Jon threw his arms over his head and cringed against the wall. CRACK! Right next to Jon's ribs and he croaked in fear. "What are you?" "A pet! Your pet, Master!" CRACK! Inches from his head. "What is your name?" "Puppy! My name is Puppy, Master!" Over and over Damon would crack the bat and demand these answers. Then he pushed the bat into Jon's chest and demanded, "You look up at me, right now." Puppy put down his shaking arms and fearfully looked up. As soon as he did, Damon poked the bat gently into his throat.

"Now, are you sorry for being so disloyal?" "Yes, yes, I am so sorry, Master. I won't do it again, I will never be disloyal again, I swear. Please!" "Tell me who is your family?" "Just...my foster family. And my Master is the most important of all." Damon gave an approving smile and said, "Very good, Puppy. I am glad to see you learning. Pleased to know that you have seen your mistakes and will not repeat them. But before we can go upstairs, we have one last little thing, pet. Do you remember what I said I would do if you had left my car?" Jon paled and began to beg, but Damon swung the bat. It cracked into Jon's leg and the pet screamed in agony. Damon left the boy writhing on the ground as he went to call Qyburn.

Ramsay laid his pet gently onto the bed, after removing all his clothing. He touched his little Reek's skin everywhere. Caressing the bones, palming the soft skin, soothing the timid pet. "Hush, little one. I know how scared you are, but there is no need to panic. Not yet, at least. It does amuse me when you have your little fits. I enjoy comforting you and soothing my shivering little weak pet. When you cling to me for safety, it always warms me, Reek. You need to be given a reminder of how needy you are. How dependent on your Master you are. To make sure that this never happens again. Then afterwards, if you take your punishment like a good boy, I will cuddle you. I will pet you until you shudder for me, Reek."

Whimpering, the little pet nodded, looking imploringly at his Master. With a little smirk, Ramsay produced a razor. The whimpering got louder and the trembling became frenzied. Yet the pet did not move, Reek did not look away. "Please, mercy, Master. Have mercy and don't flay all of me. I am sorry, I was a bad pet. Forgive your Reek, please, I will never dare such a bad thing again." "Hush, shh...I shall be merciful, pet. This will scar, but it won't even need stitches. But you need this to happen, Reek. You know you deserve discipline, don't you?" Reek nodded meekly and moaned, "Yes Master. I want to behave, to obey you." So when Ramsay started to cut words into Reek's chest, Reek cried but did not move. True to his word, the wounds bled, but were not deep enough for stitches.

The whole time, Reek sobbed and cried out sharply in pain, but never moved. Near the end he did begin to writhe a bit, begging for a rest. Yet the rest was denied, since Ramsay was nearly done. Afterwards, he made the pet look at his name carved into his chest. REEK. A permanent reminder and submissively, Reek thanked him for it. Ramsay licked up all the blood then carefully washed out the cuts. His pet sobbed and shook until his Master soothed him. After he wiped the panic away from his pet, Ramsay carried him to bed. Ramsay cradled his creature in his arms. He kissed his pet deeply, then bit deeper into his lip. "There, there, little one. All is forgiven, be my good little pet now."


	166. Chapter 166

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay allows Reek to show his love and affection.

Reek rained small bloody kisses all over his Master's body. Like tiny butterflies, frantically fluttering, trying to survive. He has been trying to use his body to apologize, Ramsay enjoying his pet's attempts to make good. Then frowning, Ramsay grabbed Reek's neck and held him still. Reek stared up, not knowing what he had done wrong. "Where is your collar, pet?" The voice was deadly calm and the eyes burned fire. How dare his pet try and grovel as if he remembered his place, yet FORGOT his collar? "Master, please, Sir took it. He put the collars in his pocket and never put them on us. Please, I swear it! I would never dare to forget my collar! I never have, not once, you know that. Master, I wouldn't forget my collar." Reek whimpered so sincerely and humbly that Ramsay believed him.

"I want you to go downstairs and ask father for it back. Then you will carry it in your teeth to me. Once you are out of father's sight, crawl. Understand, little Reek?" The thought of asking Roose anything was terrifying but Reek nodded. He shivered, thinking of the monster he had seen in the basement. Ramsay could see how afraid Reek was, but he knew his little pet would obey. Smirking, he caressed Reek's cheek and released his neck. "Go on my tiny coward, get your collar and come back to Master. Good boy." Reek pulled on his short and t shirt, whimpering. He quietly began to go downstairs and heard a commotion. Pressing against the wall, he watched wide eyed as Damon came carrying a wailing Jon. The pet's leg was black, swollen and Reek winced. "Move over, little buddy. Gotta get Puppy ready for Qyburn. Where are you headed anyway?"

Damon shifted Jon in his arms and stared down at Reek, curious. "Shouldn't you be with Ramsay?" Reek meekly looked at Damon and responded. "Master sent me to get my collar. Sir took them when we came in." "Huh, I had not even noticed. Puppy, stop the yelling! Sorry about that, he is a little upset right now. Grab his collar too, would you? Just leave it in front of my door, okay?" Reek nodded and said, "Yes, Damon." Continuing on his way, Reek found Roose in his study. "Excuse me, Sir? Master and Damon sent me for the collars. Please?" Keeping his eyes on his feet, head low, Reek spoke as respectfully as he could. Twisting his hands together and trying hard not to cry. Roose smiled thinly and said, "That is fine, Theon. Come over here and get them." Inching forward, Reek went over to the desk, where the collars had been sitting. "Take them and hurry back to your Master. Just like a good boy. I am glad to see you are back to your normal self."

"Thank you, Sir." Reek grabbed the collars with shaking hands and nearly backed out of the room. After Reek got around the corner, he knelt down. Crawling with his collar in his teeth, Jon's collar in a hand, he scurried upstairs. Leaving Jon's collar at his Damon' door, Reek hurried back to Ramsay. Crawling up to the bed, offering his collar to his Master. Ramsay smiled and took the collar from his pet's mouth. "Such a pretty sight, Reek. I should have you bring me things this way more often. Would you like your Master to put your collar back on?" Reek gratefully nodded his head, softly begging, "Please, yes." He cried tears of happiness and relief as Ramsay fixed his collar. "A little tighter, please, Master. I want to feel it a little closer please." This made his Master so happy him gave a very gentle kiss, as he tightened the collar. It felt as wonderful as the day in the park, when his Master kissed him so kindly. 


	167. Chapter 167

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon spends some more training time with Puppy after hearing from Qyburn.

Qyburn had brought a portable x-ray, so he could be certain of the bones placements. He looked and told Damon, it was actually more of a hairline fracture in the calf. Jon whimpered as he saw Damon's eyes look considering. "Please Master, mercy. Please?" Begged Puppy in his husky barely there voice, even clasping his hands together. The poor pet was terrified that Damon would just snap his leg completely right then and there. Damon was so amused and excited sexually by it that he conceded. "For now, we shall simply treat the fracture. We will talk more about whether I am breaking your leg later, Puppy." Bursting into tears, at relief that he is not getting broken again now. And in terror that it might still happen later on. "Thank you, Master." He sobbed, covering his face with shaking hands.

Qyburn gave him a cast and then said to Damon, "I am sure this is a punishment of some sort. But he will be howling in agony sometime later tonight. Do you want me to leave something for the pain?" Damon looked at his sobbing pet and smirked. "Sure. If he behaves well, I will let him have some relief. In fact, you can give him a strong shot now. I want him to concentrate on me and not his pain for awhile." Qyburn nodded and gave the sweaty, ashen boy a small dose of morphine. "That will hit very quick and it will last a few hours only. After that, go with these pills." Damon thanked the creepy man and walked him out. When he returned to his room, Puppy was laying quietly on the bed. His eyes were open and he focused right away on Damon. Fear filled eyes leaked tears and he made small chuffing sounds of panic. A wide grin appeared and he walked even slower, enjoying the growing terror.

"Tell me how your pain is, Puppy?" asked Damon as he edged closer, seeming to grow larger as he did. With a tiny sob, the pet did not even try to lie or hesitate. "Better, Master. I don't hurt very much right now. I am sorry. So sorry, please don't hurt me anymore." Damon's grin widen and his eyes lit cruelly. "Don't hurt you anymore? But you deserve it, don't you? And if I want to hurt you, you will take it and thank me for it, won't you?" With a desperate sob, the pet nodded, "Yes Master." Damon lifted Jon up and stood him against a bedpost. "Here, you can wrap your hand around this, but I want you standing. That way I can be sure of your attention, pet." "You have my full attention, Master, I swear." Puppy whispered, terrified of angering Damon. So afraid he will decide to break some bones if his pet displeased him in any way. Slowly, his Master produced a knife and Puppy cried out, "Please, mercy!" "So cowardly tonight, Puppy." Damon chuckled as he caressed his pet's face with the blade. "It's okay, right now that is very safe. Right now you want to be at your best behavior for me, don't you?"

Puppy nodded and his vocal chords barely worked at all now. He tried to croak out, "Yes Master." Damon understood and replied. "Good boy. Now stay very still for me." He used the knife to cut all of Jon's clothing off. Soon the pet's feet were hidden under scraps of denim and cotton. After Damon had Puppy naked he put the knife away. Damon went over to his whips on the wall and selected the most dreaded one. The one that can cut to the bone and Puppy began to sob hysterically. He did not want to have a bone broken but this was almost as bad if Damon used his full force. And right now, he knew that his Master had no mercy for him. Smiling broadly at his pet's panicked terror, Damon pulled his desk chair out. He sat down a few feet in front of his pet, holding the whip.  "Now we are going to play a little game. I am going to ask you questions, while I crack my favorite whip. If the answers I get are correct, I will only crack it through the air. If the answers are not what I want to hear, then you will be struck."

He wanted to beg, but Puppy did not dare to even do that. Nodding, sobbing, he shook and waited. "Puppy, how many brothers and sisters do you have?" The pet did not even hesitate, he knew this one. "Puppy has a brother in Reek because we are equal as pets. But Sir has on paper that I have three foster brothers, Master." He managed to huskily whisper out, each word slow and painful. The whip cracked through the air and Puppy jumped. "Very good answer. No pain for such a good answer. Now, next question, pet. Who are you loyal to?" Puppy again was able to answer quickly. "My master, the Boltons." Another crack in the air, then Damon asked a new question. "Are you allowed to defy any of my rules, or the house rules, Puppy?" Whining in a ragged husky tone, he shook his head. "No Master." "Yet you did just that. I was very disappointed in you, pet. But here I am kindly letting you make it up to me. So, I want to know when Arya first approached you about escaping."

Puppy told everything, he left nothing out, every single time he had spoken with her. Every word that he could remember her or Jojen saying. Too scared to feel guilty about it, the pet gave Damon any information he could. When there was nothing more to tell, Damon gave him mild praise. "Very nice, pet. You are being very obedient and meek, aren't you? Now, I want you to make your way over to the door. Open it and retrieve your collar, should be on the hallway floor. Go on, pet." Unsteadily, Puppy hopped, grabbing onto furniture. He made it to the door but hesitated, looking back to make sure it was okay. Damon looked very happy about that and nodded. "You can open the door and get the collar, Puppy." With a twitch of his head, Puppy opened the door, and struggled to retrieve the collar. Awkwardly he slid down the doorway and back up again.  Shutting the door again, Puppy turned back to face Damon.

Standing up, still flicking his whip back and forth warningly, Damon spoke. "Now, I want you to figure out the best way to bring me your collar." Confusion and fear warred in Puppy's eyes for a moment. Then he started to hop forward, just to recieve a lash across his chest. Howling almost with no voice, he fell down. That brought a burst of pain in his leg and Puppy nearly vomited. "Try again. And if you are going to throw up, use the waste-bucket next to you." Damon said mercilessly, waiting. Jon sobbed and began to inch forward on his stomach. A crack directly in front of him, but only mere seconds from his face. "Almost correct, Puppy. I will allow you this one chance to figure it out." Panting in terror, the pet frantically tried to figure it out. He stared at the collar clutched in his hand then peeked up at Damon. Raising his eyebrows, Damon said, "I am getting tired of waiting, stupid pet. Bring me your collar the right way."

Hoping it was the right answer, Puppy took the collar in his mouth. Damon gave a bright sarcastic smile and said in a honeyed voice, "Very good, idiot dog. You finally figured it out, such a slow learner. How can you be so very bright in school, but so dumb at home? I think it can be fixed though, I will be a good teacher. You want to learn for me, don't you, Puppy?" Slinking forward on the rug, collar clenched in his teeth, Puppy turned red. He whined but nodded as he finally was before Damon's boots. Leaning down, Damon put out his hand. Carefully, timidly, Puppy put the collar in the large palm. Then waited, shuddering as Damon put the collar on his neck. He made sure it was tight enough for Puppy to really feel it. Almost constricting his breathing, a constant reminder for the pet. "Thank you Master." Puppy said brokenly. The whip handle came under his chin, lifting it up higher. "You will never forget your place again, will you?" "No Master, never, please." "What is your name?" "Puppy, Master." "What are you, Puppy?" "A pet, your pet, Master."

Taking some pity on his pet now, Damon lifted him up. He carried the pet to the bed, then put the whip away. Puppy whispered his thanks and gratitude the whole time that Damon climbed over him. Even as his Master took him rough and dry, as he yelped in pain. The whole time he still thanked him while  Damon became more brutal. Then Puppy began to sob out in a panic, "Please Master. I want to be good, I am a good pet, please." He stared up into his Master's excited, dark eyes and pleaded. This made Damon begin to growl and he grabbed his pet's throat, squeezing. "I own you, every bit of you, pet. I can take your life it I decide to. I can let others fuck you if I feel like it. I could rape you with a bottle, force you to wear a tail if I want. There is nothing I really cannot do to you, do you understand that, Puppy? I own you and you have no choice but to accept it." The hand held too tightly for Puppy to respond but his face told Damon he understood.

Damon came hard into his suffering, shaking little pet. Only then did he release his pet's throat. A deep imprint of the collar was sunk into the skin from it. "Good boy, Puppy. I think you are going to learn much better this time around. I will make sure that you are very clear on who and what you are." When Damon yawned and stretched he got up and announced, "I am dead tired after such a big day. With that cast on, I cannot have you sleep in your cage. Though that is what you deserve, so we shall do this instead." Picking up Puppy and putting him on the rug, then he dropped two blankets on him. "One last thing, pet." Damon got a chain leash that was long enough to cover the room and attached it. From the collar to a leg on the bed. Puppy stared at it and whimpered, but said nothing, except, "Thank you Master." He meant it, the cage with his leg like this, Puppy couldn't even think of how bad it would have been.

Two hours later, when the pain began to swell beyond tolerance. Puppy whimpered so loudly, that it woke Damon. Taking some pity on him, Damon gave his pet two pills with water, then stroked his forehead. Wiping the sweat away, he hushed his Puppy and petted him until the pain receded. Damon stayed beside his pet until Puppy was able to fall asleep.


	168. Chapter 168

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jon, Puppy or is Puppy, Jon? He is having trouble learning his new role is at both places, school and home.   
> Ramsay and Damon make new friends. Welcome Alyn and Ben.

It was too close to Christmas vacation for any of them to have sick days. Roose was firm that regardless of injuries, school will happen. The tragic murder-suicide of Jojen Reed and Shireen Baratheon was all anyone noticed. Well, that and the strange disappearance of Podrick Payne, along with Bran Stark. What terrible things just before the holidays! So who would pay attention to the fact that every boy from the Bolton home looked like hell. All of them bruised and one with crutches.

Jon looked at no one and struggled to simply do his work. He could not stop small fits of shaking every now and then. At least it wasn't like Reek, who trembled all the time. Jon wondered with disgust how long it will be before he does that too. Being away from them helps bring his old self back at least a little. He can at least think for himself again. Yet the mere sight of Damon in the hallway and it crumbles. Damon does not even have to speak with him. Just walked by and giving Jon the smallest glance. It was enough to make Puppy cringe, ducking his head.

This made the large teen grin and he would give Jon's head a rough pat. Damon continued on his way, leaving Jon to shiver, trying not to cry. During lunch, Jon brought his Master's food and waited until Damon nodded. Only then did he timidly sit down, keeping his eyes down. "Eat." Damon gave Jon his bag of lunch. He opened it and toyed with it, only sipping at the juice inside. Reek was eating all of his food, his Master pushing each bit in front of him. Telling him what to eat or drink next, this seemed to make Reek happy. The more Ramsay dominates him, the calmer the pet becomes. Jon hated both of them in that moment, despised them.

"You aren't eating, you are sulking. Eat." Grumbled Damon, pausing from his conversation with Ramsay. Jon tried to take a bite of his sandwich then pushed it away. "I am not hungry. Can I save it for later?" Damon fixed his pet with a dangerous stare. "What did you say?" Paling, Puppy reached for his sandwich again. "Nothing. Sorry." He forced himself to take a bite, bile churning. Jon hated feeling so vulnerable, so scared. However, even though Damon could not do much to him here at school, home was different. Jon was already being kept on a leash, already put into a cast. He did not want to give Damon any more reason to punish him.

At least Jon did not have to suffer through a counselor appointment today. Since two students are dead, Jory Cassel was offering grief counseling today. "I will not be working this week, so I will see you right after art." Damon had told him after lunch and Jon had nodded. "Yes, Damon." At least he did not have to call him Master. However, he notices he says Damon in the same tone as he would the hated title. Jon goes into the bathroom, unable to listen to his Spanish teacher anymore. Trying not to cry, instead he kicks the stall door over and over. Then he lets loose a string of curses, that has another classmate staring at him.

By the time Jon noticed it was Alyn, a friend of Damon's, it was too late. Aware that Alyn just texted Damon, Jon panicked. He ran out of the bathroom and tried to hurry back to his classroom. Jon was nearly there when his cell beeped at him. He tried to ignore it and go back to class and couldn't. Whining in fear and frustration, Jon answered the phone. "Damon?" he muttered meekly in the phone. "I..I am going back into my class right now." "No, you are going to go back into the bathroom and meet me. Right?" Choking back a sob, Jon replied, "Yes, Damon." The phone disconnected and Jon headed back down the hall.

Puppy went into the bathroom and stood in front of Damon, head down. "Why were you kicking stall doors and yelling? Trying to get out some misplaced aggression? Is my pet feeling angry about something?" Damon asked, backing Jon slowly into a wall. "I..I am sorry, I was just upset. Please, Master, I am sorry." He muttered, peeking up at Damon. "Do you think Sir will be pleased hearing about public outbursts? What do you think he would recommend for me to do to you for it?" Damon asked threateningly, enjoying how Jon crumbled to Puppy.

Grinning, Damon grabbed his cringing pet and shoved him into large stall. Locking the door behind them, he ordered, "Knees, now." With a moan of self hatred, Jon went to his knees on the filthy floor. Damon unzipped his pants and said with great menace, "You will use your mouth to show me how sorry you are. Use that pretty mouth to make me come or I will get my whip as soon as we get home." Gathering a fistful of Jon's thick hair, Damon forced his pet to suck his cock. "Good boy, deeper now, I don't care if your gagging. Harder! Show me that you are my obedient little slut, nice Puppy. Good boy."

As the bell rang and students filed into the bathroom, Damon came. He muffled his own gasp as he poured down Jon's throat. The pet swallowed, trying not to choke, trying to be quiet. When they left the bathroom, Damon looked happy. Jon was bright red and hiding his tear filled eyes behind his hair. During art class, the teacher spoke about Jojen Reed and both pets were uncomfortable. They kept to themselves at their small table. Each drew on paper, not speaking to each other or anyone else. Reek drew a picture of a scary tree with a face in it. Jon made a large wolf that was savaging a giant.  Both left their drawings in the classroom when it was time to leave.

When the two pets went outside, Ramsay and Damon were there. They were chatting with two new friends. Alyn had started hanging around them after Joff died. Now he was introducing them to a friend of his own, Ben. Alyn and Ben were one year younger but both were tough bullies, already proving as savage as Damon and Ramsay. Reek hurried over to his Master and cuddled into his side, peeking up at him. Ramsay slung a heavy arm over his pet and smirked down at him. "This is Reek, my little pet. Reek, this is Alyn and Ben. They are new pals for us to hang with, say hello to them." Reek nodded and without looking at them, said meekly, "Hi. It is nice to meet you."

Jon inwardly groaned as Damon beckoned to him. Head down, Puppy walked over to Damon, who then rubbed the tousled hair. "This is my pet, his name is Puppy, he is still new. Still learning how to behave." Puppy remained silent and still under Damon's hand. Both of the new kids looked suitably impressed at the idea of human pets. Ben mentioned that his family were all dog trainers and that he was pretty good at it himself. "Hear that, Puppy? Should I ask Ben if he has an extra shock collar for you?" With a small sob, Puppy shook his head and finally spoke. "Please don't, Master. I will be good, I promise. Please?" Damon grinned, proud of his little pet groveling for his new friends.

 


	169. Chapter 169

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Damon decide to show off their pets.

They all decided to go hang out at Ramsay Bolton's. According to Roose later on, bells should have rung, alarms should have sounded. At the very least Damon should have thought, huh, how would the Judge feel about this? Or they should have just stopped at bringing the new friends home, but not displaying the pets. But no, Damon was just as excited as Ramsay to replenish their killing pack. So Alyn and Ben were witness to the pet rituals. They watched fascinated, as Reek and Puppy knelt down without a sound. How Ramsay and Damon collared them so casually, how the two let them. The little one seemed thrilled to wear it and the other one turned red. A single growl from Damon and the sulky one flinched. Yanking the boy's head back, Damon put a leash on the collar. Ben hoped that his pants and shirt hid his sudden raging hard on. His only consolation was Alyn was in a similar position.

"Little buddy, do me a favor? Hold this in your mouth for me? Only let it go so that he can change till you are in the kitchen." Reek glanced up at Ramsay first and received his amused nod. Embarrassed for himself and Puppy now, Reek meekly bit the end of the leash. "Go get dressed properly, pets." Ramsay said, and the two crawled fast. Both were humiliated but Reek did not dare let go of the leash until they were in Damon's room. "I'm sorry, Jon. I have to, you know that." he whined softly, dropping the leash. "I know that. Just call me Puppy, okay? I hate the name, but it screws me up worse to keep hearing my real one." Jon still could barely speak above a whisper and Reek had to lean in. "Okay, Puppy. Hurry up and change, so I can too. We have to get back down there." His voice was full of anxiety.

As Puppy changed quickly he thought of Damon's threat the other night. About how he could let anyone do anything to him. He has already allowed Ramsay to use his mouth, what if? And that thought froze him for a minute. "Don't think about it. Master would never allow it, I swear. Even if Damon ordered you to do it, Ramsay would stop him." Reek sounded utterly sure of this, but Puppy was worried. "We have to be perfect, our Masters want to impress them. Don't give Damon any reason to make you act more submissive. Try and be as obedient as you can." Reek urged as they headed into Ramsay's room and he changed. With a last apology for it, Reek bit the leash handle and they crawled downstairs. When they entered the kitchen, the boys were all sitting at the table.

Osha was setting up snack trays and drinks at the counter quietly. Alyn and Ben went temporarily quiet when the pets crawled in the room. Reek brought the leash to Damon, then he scurried over to Ramsay. Kneeling next to him, Reek put his head in his Master's lap, whimpering softly. Ramsay grinned and played with his pet's hair. "Good boy, Reek." The small shaking hands timidly caressed his Master's leg as Reek tried to calm himself. He told Puppy the truth, he did not think Master would allow sexual games. But he was sure that Ramsay would react harshly to the slightest disobedience right now. Also, he knew his Master liked to grandstand. And he might make Reek or Puppy do humiliating or painful things. So he tried to be as affectionate and meek as possible.

Puppy knelt in front of Damon with his head down, a whine of fear slipping out. Damon used the leash to pull his pet closer and Puppy scurried forward. When the large fist holding the leash was in front of his face, the pet acted on instinct. He timidly kissed the fist and then lay his forehead against it. Very carefully, he touched Damon's knees, trying to show affection. Trying to silently beg for mercy from his cruel Master. This not only pleased Damon, incited savage thoughts in the two newbies, but even Ramsay gave an approving grin. "Such a timid little thing, my Puppy. Sometimes he is rambunctious, he even can be nippy." He watched joyfully as his pet cringed at that and gave a low whine. "But it looks like my pet wants to be a very obedient doggie today." Puppy whispered, "I will be a good boy, please, Master."

Alyn and Ben continued to speak with and joke with their new friends. But they could not help staring or commenting on the pets. Both of them meekly ate snacks from their Master's hands. They gratefully sipped from their Master's cups and thanked them for it. These are everyday rituals for the pets but it was exotic and arousing to the other two. Finally, Ramsay took a bit of pity on the them. "Want to play a game with them?" Alyn and Ben nodded so fast their heads blurred. Puppy and Reek knelt a bit back while they tossed food at them. Trying to snap the bits in their mouths, missing mostly. The pets would crawl to eat the snacks off the floor. Jon's calf may be protected by a cast and his Master had given him his painkiller. But after a few minutes of this game the pain became bad.

Puppy was terrified to ask to stop playing but he was in tears now. Luckily, Ramsay noticed and said, "Enough. The pets will get spoiled with too many snacks. Reek take Puppy and go do homework now. Leave your Masters to hang with their friends." With marked relief, Reek took the leash in his mouth again and they crawled away. As soon as they were no longer in the sight of those boys, Reek helped Puppy stand. Then helped him hobble into the parlor. After Reek got him settled with his leg outstretched on pillows, did he get their work.

Together they quietly did their Master's work then their own. Every now and then flinching at a loud yell or laugh. The pets finished their homework just as the others came into the room. Ramsay let Reek crawl to him, then pulled his pet into his lap. Cuddling and petting him while chatting still. Damon dragged Puppy over by his leash then used him as a footstool. Puppy stayed very still and quiet, his calf throbbing in agony. After quietly sobbing, Damon caught on and allowed his pet to sit up. "Poor stupid fucking thing, why didn't you ask for mercy? You should have told me how much it was hurting, dumb Puppy." Damon chided laughingly, as he got his pet resettled near his feet. "There, better, pet?" Puppy nodded humbly and whispered his thanks. Then Roose Bolton appeared in the doorway.


	170. Chapter 170

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya wakes up to bad news. Tyrion gets an early Christmas gift. Cersie loses everything.

Tyrion was handed the broken cell phone by a servant. As he stayed by Arya's bedside, he tinkered with it. It did not take long before he was accessing the messages. Not everything could be recovered from this phone, but there were a few things. One in particular made Tyrion first shake his head and hiss, "Fucking Cersie at her finest. Nice." But then he began to grow a nasty little smile as he used his own phone to text his father and brother. Arya woke up and groaned. "Am I dead yet?"

Tyrion's head appeared over her and smiled. "Well, if you are, then that will be a relief to you. Because if you have survived Ramsay's hunting, you are extremely lucky. Actually, you only survived it because I protected you. I sent Gregor to keep Ramsay from eating you. When he got there, you were very close to being that boy's dinner. So for the second time, I have rescued you. And I don't know why I bother because you insist on trying to get yourself in trouble. Podrick is still missing, as is your brother Bran. Rickon is safely in a legitimate foster home, so that is something. Jon got some broken bones for his trouble, but is fine otherwise. Jojen and Shireen were not so lucky. They are both dead, along with two of Petyr's counselors."

"Now, I would love to stay and chat with you, but I must go. I have information pulled from your phone that I must share with my family. There is a guard outside this door, just in case you actually felt well enough to try to leave. I saved you from the Boltons, but my family wants you questioned. Pray that they don't insist that it needs to be done by Gregor. Or that they have Roose do the questioning. Hopefully, it will be my father and Jaime. They won't let me do it, I am partial to you after all." Tyrion left while the girl was still crying over her dead friends. He felt bad but it was not often that he would have such a chance to hurt Cersie. Tyrion nearly skipped into the meeting room.

Tyrion showed his father and siblings the information he got on the phone. They heard Arya's recorded voice say, "My name is Arya Stark. The same as my other friends, we each leave information on our phones in case we die. Because we are escaping this hellish town and those guilty will do anything to silence us." Cersie rolled her eyes and snorted, drinking her wine. "Oh God...how dramatic of them." Tyrion gave her a cheerful, almost loving grin. "OH wait, it gets so much better. In fact, this is like an early Christmas present...for me at least." So they listened, in growing numb horror to everything Petyr has been up to. They heard about Cersie showing up at rape sessions along with her husband, with counselors from the home and school. They heard how she was there both with her dead husband, and Gregor Clegane. Then she told of how the latest foster Gilly, was murdered by Cersie during the latest meeting. How these things can be confirmed by Shireen and Jojen.

Arya's voice went on to describe Cersie's buying Sansa, abusing her with her son. How she slept with her son as well. Cersie had turned white and her hands were shaking. Her father and brother were staring at her in horror, disgust. Tyrion was smiling like the Cheshire Cat and she longed to kill him. "They are lies, filthy lies by a sick little girl. Destroy that thing and get rid of her too. I will pay the Boltons myself for it." But her voice was not commanding, it was pleading, cracking. Tywin stood up slowly, his face frozen in disgust. Cersie tried to lay a hand on his arm, but he moved away. Then slapped her so hard, she fell into the table. "You have shamed this family. If that girl had gotten away, if that other boy has this information....I will let you sink alone. Do you understand that, girl? I would rather you kill yourself. I would rather let Roose Bolton dispose of you, then have this family go down."

Even Tyrion seemed startled by this and all of them were frozen, as Tywin stormed away. "Daddy!" Cersie screamed, utterly maddened by this. "Daddy! You haven't heard all of it yet, I fuck Jaime too! In fact, Joff is his son. Want to come hit me some more...I like that kind of thing." She laughed crazily as Jaime nearly fainted. "You...shut up, just shut up now!" he muttered, pacing now. Tywin came back and grabbed her by the throat. "I should have killed you when I knew how cruel you were. I protected you instead, all those victims of yours. But this...incest, murdering and raping little kids? What kind of monster are you? I always thought Tyrion was my monster...he just looks like one. You look perfect but.." Tywin threw her from him and left again. Jaime sits numb with horror, while Cersie cried on the couch. Tyrion just silently got up and left.

Tywin was holding his head in his hands as Tyrion entered his office. "I brought you the phone, do what you want with it." Tossing the cell on his desk, Tyrion went to leave the room. "Wait. You always wanted to do that, didn't you? Finally get one over on your sister." Tyrion shrugged. "Well, yes, but I would have been happy to never know that happened. Any of it. To be honest, it makes me sick and sad, all of it." Tywin nodded then cleared his throat. He looked up at the ceiling, then back down again. "You always wanted a bigger role in our family. You now have your wish. I am giving you a new role in our family work. In exchange, you may keep your pet girl, on a much tighter leash, of course. But, your first assignment won't be to your liking. Or maybe it will, either way it must be done." Tyrion listened to what his father wanted done and groaned. He was right, it was not to his liking. And it did have to be done.


	171. Chapter 171

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick and Bran are taken in. Tywin visits Arya.

Podrick and Bran counted what was left of their money. Pawning a few of the Lannister treasures had helped,but they were depleting fast. They have been sleeping in the woods at night, backpacking during the day. They dumped the jeep as soon as they were far enough away, then have been on foot since then. After cleaning up at the nearby truck stop, they ate behind the diner while making plans. "I am telling you, if Sansa is alive, she will find us. Those alert things are everywhere, like Arya said. Remember, she told you about their special promise." Podrick groaned. "Stop repeating that,would you? Just because your sisters made a plan months ago..you don't know Sansa will remember." Bran shook his head. "I do know. And she told Arya that when she heard any of us escaped, she would meet us here. So we have to just keep coming each day to check." "Fucking stupid. Fine, two more days then we move on."

Yet he hoped that this miracle happens, he really does. Because what can a sixteen year old and ten year old do to survive? So each day they came down here, freshened up and ate. They waited for a few hours, they went back to their little camp. An engine roared down the road, then pulled up behind the dumpsters. Bran laughed and headed for the little car. Podrick was surprised and then elated as he ran to the car. Then stared at the large hipster and the goth chick. "Wow, Sansa, I wish Arya could see you like this." Ushering the boys into the car fast, she said, "My name is Alayne now. And I wish Arya was here to see this too." Podrick did most of the talking and censored most of it until Bran fell asleep. Then he told things that made Sansa nearly cry. "The good news is, at least your little brother is safe now." Sandor snorted and said, "You are a fool if you believe that any of you are safe. They will never stop searching, not with the information we all have. And if the ladies have their way, we will all be right back in the thick of it again. They are dead set against any of us living long lives, Podrick."

Tywin waited until he knew that Tyrion was making phone calls, before entering Arya's room. He sat down next to the pale, wary girl. "I have brought you some juice. Drink up, I have many questions for you to answer. You will need your voice strong, this will take awhile, I am sure." Tywin watched as the girl sipped at the juice and he spoke. He asked questions but Arya only answered the first one, after that she was too busy choking. Tilting his head, Tywin coldly watched as the girl turned purple. "I am sorry for this. It is distasteful, poisoning. But I cannot have you running around with such a loose tongue. My son will be very angry with me, but he will eventually understand. You are too troublesome, I cannot risk it."  Arya thrashed, foam bubbled out of her mouth and she went still. Only then did Tywin leave the room, gently shutting the door behind him.


	172. Chapter 172

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersie gets what she deserves. So do some others.

Cersie was sitting in her dark bedroom, holding her husband's gun. She finished another glass of wine then clumsily thumbed the safety off the gun. "Oh, don't go for a head shot, please. That would be really gruesome. A closed casket for sure then." She stood up and stared in surprise at Tyrion, who had burst in with Gregor. "I figured you would be thrilled. You can piss on my dead body then do a funny little imp dance." She sneered, as Gregor came forward and took the gun from her. "Oh, your mountain here, he works for me now. Not you. You are without allies in fact. As it happens, it turns out that I am even going to let you live. Yes, I think you should pay for your crimes, at least discreetly. That being said, Gregor, please knock her out? Thanks."

When Cersie came to she was in a tiny, cold room. It was bare of all but the bed she was restrained to. Screaming and thrashing brought a man dressed all in white, who had a needle. Cersie tried to say who she was, but to her confusion, no words came out. "Calm yourself. Your brother saved you just in time. Trying to hang yourself like that, poor girl, you crushed your vocal chords. Thank goodness your brother saved you in time. What was his name again, oh yes, Tyrion. He said that you were so ill, you just need some very discreet treatments. Later on we will start some shock therapy, for now just sleep, dear." Mindless, icy panic started but she was already going under the medication. The last thing that Cersie saw was a deranged looking Cat Stark laughing at her from the doorway. "Ha! How does it feel bitch? Betrayed by your own family! HOW DOES IT FEEL YOU CUNT?" The woman screamed as the orderlies dragged her off.

A few hours later, Tyrion stood over Arya's corpse and whispered, "I am so sorry. I had no idea I was saving you from one monster, so another could kill you." He took Cersie's gun out of his pocket and made sure it was loaded. With dry eyes that already looked dead, he went in search of his father. Tywin never even got to try and explain. It took only two shots to bring down the most powerful patriarch in this rotting town. By the time Jaime came home and found his father's cooling body, Tyrion was gone. Jaime found Arya's body in the bedroom and tried to call Gregor. He followed the sound of the ringing to Gregor's corpse. Tyrion apparently emptied the rest of the gun into the large man, who was bleeding out in the garage. Jaime swore bitterly and tried to call Cersie. The phone was dead and he feared she might be too. Desperate, he called the Boltons for help. It wasn't like they could really hide this, could they? But at least Roose might be able to contain the worst of it.


	173. Chapter 173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose gives Damon and Ramsay a dose of humility.

Roose stared at the scene before him and was furious. All the boys could tell how angry he was but only the pets whimpered. Slowly, he walked into the room and in a very soft voice asked, "And who are the two new boys?" Ramsay and Damon both paled, only now seeing their error. "Uh..father this is Alyn and Ben. We only meant to come here and talk. They are sort of..trying out to be in the pack. Damon and I need two more." Roose stared at each of these very nervous boys, until they looked nearly terrified. Softly, he asked where they each lived, about their parents and then invited them to dinner. When both boys stammered excuses, he smiled thinly. "Oh come now. I am the Judge. If I called your parents, they would be fine with it. Shall I call them?" Both boys shook their heads mutely. "So you are fine with staying for dinner. Excellent. We can get to know you better. After all, you know so much about us now."

Turning away from them, Roose looked at Reek. "Theon, please go into the kitchen and tell Osha we have two more for dinner." Reek instantly got up from Ramsay's lap and nodded. "Yes Sir." With his head down meekly, Reek went into the kitchen. Roose then looked down at Jon and spoke again. "Jon, you should not be down there with that leg. Undo that leash and drop it to the floor." Visibly flinching, Jon dared not disobey regardless of his Master's anger. With trembling hands, Jon did as he was told. Roose then helped him to stand up. "Damon, get Jon comfortably settled on the couch with his leg up on something." Damon was turning red, but he did not dare to disobey either. He got his pet onto the couch and propped his leg up on pillows. Reek came back in the room and went to go sit at Ramsay's feet but Roose said, "Ramsay, get up and let Theon have a seat. He is shaking again, give him a blanket, would you? Poor boy is always trembling, thin skin, weak mind." Roose shrugged and sighed. "But I am dedicated to providing for my foster boys. They have my full attention, I am very careful to keep them safe."

"Damon and Ramsay, why don't you get drinks for Jon and Theon? They look thirsty and one soda before dinner isn't too spoiling. After all, why shouldn't I reward such loyalty and devotion as they offer me? Unlike others." Humiliated, the two Masters spent the next hour pampering their pets as instructed by Roose. They made sure they were comfortable, got them drinks, gave them the best portions at dinner. Extra desserts, in fact, several things from their own plates. Roose asked questions of Theon and Jon, all about their day. About how school work was going. He ignored the others unless it was to tell Ramsay or Damon to do something more. For their part, both pets were horrified and nearly ready to vomit with nerves. Jon kept his eyes down and kept thanking Damon with as much respect as he could. Reek peeked up at his Master, his apologies screaming out of his large pleading eyes. Ben and Alyn watched it all, fascinated. As well as terrified.

After the meal Roose looked at the pets and finally offered mercy to them. "Theon and Jon, you are excused. You may both go upstairs. Good boys." Muttering "Yes Sir, Thank you, Sir." Both pets fled, Reek helping Jon limp away. With a long suffering sigh, Roose called, "Jon, I want you to use that crutch the doctor gave you!" Turning back to the remaining boys, he smirked. "Let's go visit my room downstairs, you'll like it. Ramsay and Damon, lead your friends down please." It only took ten minutes downstairs before Ben and Alyn were Roose's new boys. He never laid a finger on either of them, only showed them his items. His toys and some of the trophies. Explained which ones were those that betrayed him in some way. "You will be such good friends for Ramsay and Damon. But who will you be loyal to?" Ramsay tried to hide his rage and Damon looked disappointed but neither dared complain. After both boys hastily assured Roose of their loyalty, he turned to his son. "Looks like your pack is complete again. Now get out of my basement, take your new friends with you."


	174. Chapter 174

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose gets a phone call. Jon gets terrible news.

Roose watched as the boys filed up the stairs, satisfied. His cell rang and he answered it. A myriad of emotions went across his face and in the end, he was smiling. He began to make other calls quickly, heading upstairs. Ramsay and Damon had just escorted Ben and Alyn out the door. "Boys, right now, come here. In my study, we have work to do."

That night the Lannister mansion burned right to the ground. It was feared all were in it except for Jaime Lannister. He was such grief and shock that Roose had him kept safely away in a private hospital. It was assumed that Cersie was also killed in the fire. According to what Jaime had told the press, the only public words he said at all. That his siblings and father were having dinner with Arya Stark. Jaime had left afterwards to see his girlfriend. He remembered that his sister said she was staying the night. Then the handsome young rich lawyer went into sanctuary. Even the Tyrells could get no more from him, though they tried.

 That night it was very late when Ramsay came into his room. His father was busy with meetings, Damon was sent out to help Locke. So it fell to Ramsay to speak with Jon of the death of Arya. Reek crawled to his Master as he entered. Ramsay gave his little pet a rub on the head then said, "Puppy? We need to talk a bit." Ramsay pulled his gaming chair out and sat down, Reek against his leg. Cringing in fear, Puppy looked up at Ramsay. "Please, I had to obey Sir. Did Master tell you to punish me? Tell him I am so sorry..I had-" Cutting the babble off, Ramsay said sharply, "No. I want you to be silent and listen to me. You are not in trouble, but I need you to listen to me. Crawl over and then sit before me. Fix your leg so it won't get worse, stupid. Better, now I don't want you to speak unless I ask you a question. Understand me?" Puppy nodded, confused, Reek was also looking up at Ramsay. He did not know what it was, but he sensed it was death. A dead Stark, maybe the others caught Bran?

Puppy was wondering the same thing, so the next words shocked him. "My father did kill your brother Robb. He was given the orders by Tywin Lannister. Your father had come too close to learning secrets of our family. Then he learned even more dirt on the Lannisters, thus he had to go. That was Cersie's doing, she took great pleasure in telling Robert how to go about it. She was thrilled enough that it was her own husband that did it, that she actually gave him sex willingly. Not something she normally shared with a husband...too mundane for her. Anyway, so Cersie had your father killed, Tywin ordered your brother's death too. Because he came too close to finding out why his beloved daddy was dead. That probably won't make this any easier for you now. But someday you might take consolation knowing that they are gone."

Jon stared at Ramsay, trying to understand what he has heard. Why is Ramsay even telling him this? "Tonight Tywin poisoned your sister, Arya. Tyrion had Cersie committed to the mental institution your step-monster resides at and he shot his father to death. Arya died, she could not be saved. The Lannister mansion is burning down tonight. All except Jaime Lannister will have perished inside, including your sister. That is what you will tell anyone who asks you. Not that you will speak with anyone without one of us with you. Now, you may ask questions." Tears streaming down his face, Puppy just asked, "Arya? You and Damon said she was alive. She was alive. How can she not be? She was just a little girl and so tough. She can't be dead."

Reek was sobbing in sympathy and Ramsay nudged him towards Jon. "She really is dead. Arya Stark breathed her last hours ago. I am sorry, Puppy. But it's true. I will leave Reek with you, I won't be back up till very late. Tonight, Puppy will sleep in here with us, Reek. Damon won't be home until early morning." Without any further words, feeling awkward around the sobbing, Ramsay left. Puppy let Reek hold him while he wept. Then when he was down to shuddering breaths, Reek wiped his face with a wet cloth. Then Reek set up a nice bedding for Puppy and rubbed his back as he dozed. He kept waking up and remembering. Each time Reek was there, to speak soothingly and rub his back till he slept again.

When Damon came home, Puppy was not in his room. Instead, he was laying on the floor next to Reek in Ramsay's room. Ramsay was just getting to bed himself and just said, "He was sobbing on and off all night. Reek has been taking care of him. Bring Reek to me first, would you?" Damon bit back a harsh response and simply nodded. Lifting Reek up, he nearly tossed the boy onto the bed, startling him awake. "Hush, it's alright Reek. Come here and snuggle, Damon is taking Puppy to his room now. Good boy, Reek." Ramsay soothed his pet, glaring at Damon. Ignoring Ramsay, he bent down and gently lifted up his Puppy. Jon squirmed, woke and began to cry again. Without a word, Damon carried him to bed. Wrapping his massive arms around the pet, Damon just let the boy cry himself back to sleep.

The Umbers decided not to tell Rickon, so close to the holidays. After so much tragedy in his life, they took pity and said nothing. Already, they have grown fond of the boy, this was no longer just an obligation. They have decided to shield this boy forever from the vultures, to adopt him. He will be home-schooled like their own children. Kept far away from the deadly town and it's even deadlier folk.

Sansa and Bran sat in her tiny cramped apartment, tears streaming. Podrick has started to make tea, not knowing what else to do. The news was all over the radio, the television and internet. Another notch in the cursed Stark legacy, not to mention the infamous Lannisters. Asha was amazed that the Boltons are not implicated somehow. Sandor is not. And when he hears his brother died in the fire, he laughs for a full hour. Ironic, hell, it was fucking poetic! Sandor stared at his scars in the mirror and thought, how wonderful to die by your own best weapon.


	175. Chapter 175

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon consoles his pet in his own way. Then forces Puppy to begin to be himself again. Roose arranges a memorial for Arya Stark, in her brother's name.

Damon woke to a quiet sobbing next to him. Well, shit. Awkwardly, he yanked Puppy onto his chest and rubbed his hair. "I am still angry with you and your punishment continues. You will wear the leash in the house, no disobedience will be treated lightly. But this once, this one time you may be Jon. Until after the services at least, you can grieve over her." Puppy tensed, wanting to snap that as Jon or Puppy he will not be able to control sadness. However, he knew that Damon was trying in his own rough way. So he nodded against the chest and took the comfort. As bad as his Master was at it, that was all Jon Stark had left in the world to comfort him.

Due to the shifts in power, impressions being created for media, Roose kept busy. He had Damon and Ramsay running about for him. So Puppy was able to take comfort with Reek, who was always there. He listened to all Jon's stories about Arya. Reek was sympathetic and gentle, then slowly brought him into distractions.  Roose funded a memorial for his foster son's sister Arya Stark. Damon dressed his sad little pet in a suit. He hasn't had a moment of snappiness, or even sulkiness from his pet. Puppy obeyed every command and bored Damon to death. "Today is the service, remember what I said. Cry all you want today, but then I want Puppy back. The only thing I want you crying over is me. Who am I again?" Damon leaned over his pet threateningly. Peeking up, stammering, "Master. You are my Master. I remember that, I always do."

Damon saw something swimming in his pet's eyes and grinned. "You almost looked angry for a second, Puppy? Go on, tell me what it is." Another quick flash and this time there was a pout. "Master...I cannot control being sad. My sister died, I am upset, I have the right to be?" Now Damon looked ecstatic as he laughed. "You have the RIGHT to be? You have no rights, not unless I give them to you. What are you again, Puppy?" This time the pet gritted his teeth as he said, "A pet, Master. I am your pet." But then as if he couldn't help himself, Jon blurted out, "I am still a human being and I am allowed to have feelings. Even Sir would let me cry over my sister." Grabbing his Puppy's throat, Damon growled,"I own you. Not Sir. I say you are done crying over Arya Stark. It's time you paid attention to your Master." Puppy's eyes flashed with fear and anger. Much better than that desolate pet from earlier. By the time they were ready to leave the house, Puppy was sullen. Damon was cheerful beyond belief. Roose merely raised an eyebrow then let it go.

The judge gave orders again to remind the boys how to act. "At no time are Jon and Theon to be without one of us. If you are asked any questions, you remember how to answer, correct?" Both boys nodded and said, "Yes Sir." "If for some reason anything happens and you are separated from all of us, what do you do?" "We try to stay with each other and if we have to, go to a safer person." Roose nodded and asked, "Who are safe people to go to if you have no other choice?" Reek answered this time. "We can go to Petyr Baelish. We can go to Locke. If there is no other way, we shall go into the bathroom. No matter what we will text our Masters right away." "Very good. Now Jon, do you have the paper you wrote? Are you still willing to speak for your sister?" Tears filled Jon's eyes and he huskily said, "Yes Sir." "You'll need a microphone, your voice is still wrecked." Added Damon which caused Jon to pout again. Damon gave him a cheerful light slap upside his head.

 


	176. Chapter 176

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon speaks at the Memorial of Arya Stark.  
> The Boltons celebrate Christmas Eve their own ways at home.

Jon stood at the podium, staring down at the sea of faces. And he hated them all. From the Boltons, to Damon, to Baelish and everyone in between. The students, teachers, doctors, lawyers and the media. Then he opened his mouth and spoke. Two different speeches happened, Jon heard himself say them clearly.

My sister Arya Stark was the most giving, selfless person I have ever known.

You all saw, you watched and did nothing. From the first child onwards, shutting your eyes tightly. How many other girls will die before you look? How many nameless faceless kids did you all slip, just slip on by? How can you never look at it, think to yourself to question?

If it were not for the support of my foster family, I do not know how I would have dealt with it all. My family has suffered great loss and this is the most devastating to me.

Roose Bolton, your beloved Judge has killed my father. He murdered my brother, he hunts whores and I witnessed him with my art teacher. His son Ramsay has killed two schoolgirls and holds a boy as a human pet. Damon is a killer as well and he is forcing me into a human pet. How can not one of you see any of this? The Lannisters ordered the murder of my father and brother. Cersie raped and abused my sister. Bought her for her demented son. Tywin poisoned Arya and how can no one ever even question? My high school counselor rapes girls twice a year. Petyr Baelish runs a hostage camp for kids and sells them for any reason. No one sees this? Sharp eyed media mogul, elderly and respected, was this never a story to her taste? How can you NOT SEE?

But those looking up at him only saw Jon Stark telling sad words about his sister. Only Reek really saw the true words in his eyes and he ached for Jon. When it was over, his foster family kept him very close until they could get home again. Roose said that since it was Christmas Eve, there would be no more meetings for work for now. They would all spend a quiet evening at home, it would look terrible for them to be partying right now. Instead Roose actually made a fire then told Reek to make hot chocolate for them all. "We shall all have to make do without Osha. She won't return from seeing her son until Friday, boys." Ramsay turned to Reek and teased, "Pet, I don't suppose you know how to cook?" Reek gave a tiny grin and returned meekly, "Only sandwiches and pizza rolls, Master."

Jon couldn't take it and looked up at Damon. "Please, may I go upstairs and rest?" Damon sighed and nodded to the sad pet. "Fine, go then." Roose smirked after Jon left and asked, "How long do you intend on letting Jon mope? It is not the mercy you think it is, Damon. The longer he dwells on this, the more his anger will grow. His resentment. When it finally explodes, so will you and he will pay dearly for it. Better to go provoke him now, let him get it all out. Deal with the bad behavior after Jon gets all that poison out. You can always come back down and join us afterwards." Nodding, Damon saw the sense of it and left. Reek brought in the drinks and his Master let him sit on the couch.  In true holiday kindness, the Boltons let Reek pick a show. Ramsay and Roose sat horrified as Reek watched every Ranklin Bros. Christmas special he could find.

Damon entered his bedroom and found Jon laying on his bed. Taking off his own suit and throwing on jeans, he hummed Joy To The World. Jon was ignoring him completely, putting a pillow over his head. Yanking the pillow away, Damon turned his pet over and began to remove his clothing. "How impertinent. You just lay on my bed and ignore your beloved Master, naughty pet." Jon stared at Damon with a mixture of shock and growing anger. "I am mourning the death of my sister. Why can't you just let me be? Please, just leave me alone." "And I had told you that the service is the end of it. I want Puppy to be my little pet again. This sobbing, pitiful Jon act needs to stop now. So be a good boy and get naked."

Lunging, Jon punched Damon as hard as he could, while screaming. "Fuck off! I asked you nicely, but you are too fucking stupid to understand decency! I am sad, I cannot control having emotions! I hate you! I hate the whole sick family here! You would have murdered my little brothers in front of me! Ramsay would have killed Arya, if he could have! Roose killed my father and older brother! I hate you all, do you hear me! I HATE YOU!" Damon let Jon punch, hit and scream, only blocking when he had to. He stayed quiet letting his Puppy have his temper tantrum. Eventually, the yelling became sobbing and the pet sagged down. Damon waited until he was sure that Puppy was done before he began to pet his head. "Feel a little better now?" After a second a small nod and then Damon's hand grabbed Puppy's hair. "Good. Now you can be punished for being so rude." Turns out Jon wasn't ready yet after all. He yelled and fought back. Grinning, Damon played with his misbehaving pet.

 


	177. Chapter 177

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning at the Boltons. Reek has his first merry Christmas ever. Puppy starts the day with a prank on Damon. But Ramsay makes Puppy pay for it.

Christmas morning was no exception to the early rise on weekdays rule. Roose was already in the living room, lighting the fire. The boys all staggered downstairs, Puppy and Damon the most haggard looking. Jon had raged on and off for hours, much to Damon's delight. Both sported bruises, though Jon looked the worst. When Damon fell asleep finally, after getting Puppy to submit and orgasm for him, Jon committed his last rebellion. Sneaking out of the bed, he cut the leash up into tiny pieces, tossing them into the wastebasket. Jon looked up at the whip he fears the most and thought of cutting it up too. Then he realized he was more Puppy tonight then Jon after all. Too nervous to attempt it, the pet went to bed. He fell asleep smiling about Damon's reaction to the cut up leash instead of sad over his sister.

When Damon woke up and did indeed look for the leash, Jon said nothing. Puppy simply watched, eyes as round and innocent as an angel. Or as a mischievous Puppy, Damon thought, quite amused by it. His gaze fell upon the leather pieces in the trash and Damon grinned. "Oh goodie! A reason for a good thrashing after all! And here I was afraid you would act your best today, all well behaved and boring. Good to know you felt the same way I did and are ready to get your ass beaten. I am sure we can find time before we leave for that church service. Those hard wooden pews will feel great today, won't they?" The pet gave a small sulky grumble and Damon shoved him over. "Crawl over to Ramsay's room and wake them up. Go." With a sigh, Puppy crawled over and knocked on the door. Reek opened it, his Master right behind him. "Ready to see if Santa brought good pets anything?" Ramsay taunted Puppy, kneeling in the doorway.

Intimidated by Ramsay even at his bravest point, Puppy looked down and nodded. Laughing, Damon came over and said, "Puppy, tell Ramsay what you did as a late night Christmas prank for me." His voice was utterly gleeful, knowing how badly Ramsay scared Puppy. Ramsay cannot abide the spirited side of Damon's pet and this will not help. "Do...do I have to, Master?" Puppy asked pleadingly, staring up at his owner. "Tell him. I am sure he will love hearing about it. Maybe he can give some tips on how I should repay you. Look Ramsay in the eyes when you say it, I am sure his reaction is not to be missed." Swallowing nervously, Puppy looked up at Ramsay and softly muttered, "I cut up the leash and threw it in the trash." He could not help a whimper at how those icy eyes froze him. With a deadly calm tone, Ramsay asked, "You did not learn from when you tried to throw away your collar? This time you added destruction as well."

Reek began to rub his face against his Master's leg, then clutch at his hand. This was somewhat new this boldness of Reek, so it caught attention. "Master, please? It's Christmas and I want you to open your present from me. Please, Master?" With a look of half adoration and half irritation, Ramsay said, "Now Reek, are you trying to interrupt me or distract me? Either one is not very nice, pet." But the face that looked up at Ramsay was adoring. "I am just excited, Master. It is our first Christmas together. My first real one. There is a tree and presents, we never really had any of that. I just want to share it with you, please." Damon and Ramsay exchanged a shocked look, even Puppy forgot his fear for a minute. It has never occurred to any of them that Theon had never had the holidays. "Aww...little buddy, that is the worst fucking thing I have ever heard. Come on Ramsay, we can discuss bad Puppy later on, let's let Reek have his fun."

Ramsay scooped up his pet and held him very close. "It should have occurred to me Reek. Your batshit asshole family never bothered to give you Christmas. That is why you wanted to watch all those horrible specials last night. Well, we can deal with the naughty pet later, let us see if Santa brought something for you." He carried his pet all the way into the living room and sat him before the large tree. Reek stared at the glittery presents, under the lit tree and his eyes were like a seven year old. Ramsay knew he loved his pet before, but he knew a new form of it now. He had enjoyed giving Reek rewards as much as punishments. For the first time, he wanted Reek to have this special thing, simply to make him happy. With no ulterior motive for himself, Ramsay just wanted to watch Reek be happy.

Even Roose could not help but smile a bit at Theon's reaction to it all. The smallest present thrilled him as nothing else could have. Even the two large dog beds that Ramsay had given the pets made Reek excited. Jon had turned bright red when he opened the dog bed, but timidly thanked Ramsay anyway. He did however, smile when Damon gave him an mp3 player loaded with Chemical Romance. Roose suffered through some bad ties, an engraved pen set, a golf mug. Ramsay gave his father a new set of flaying knives which Roose smirked at. "This doesn't mean you get my old ones, Ramsay." His father teased as he admired them. Ramsay handed his pet a final small box with a bow on it. "This is something special for you when we cannot keep your collar on." Reek opened it and gasped. "Oh Master! Thank you, I love it so much!" It was a silver chain, each link had a tiny sea creature . Dolphins, seals, whales, it was very detailed and it fit tight around his thin neck.

"Can I hand out my presents, please?" Reek whispered after he admired his new collar. His presents were clumsily wrapped, but he had bought them with such care. Ramsay loved his new Merle arm weapon. Roose was impressed with the tiny ivory chess set, inlaid with onyx. He enjoyed playing chess with some of his best enemies and friends. The small chess set he has traveled with for years was quite ancient now. Damon was truly grateful for the larger computer screen for his desk. And Puppy nearly burst into tears over his present. It was a lovely framed artwork of a wolf pack. An Alpha with six cubs. Everyone thanked Reek with true feeling. Ramsay fed his pet small chocolates from his stocking. Damon loved his new game from Puppy and started to load it. Roose reminded them all they had church soon. Appearances must be kept after all. Even though none of them belonged in a church.

The boys trampled upstairs, hierarchy momentarily forgotten. However, once they made it into the upstairs hallway, that changed. Ramsay said, "I say that Damon and Reek should get their showers done first. Because I would like to speak with Puppy about that leash incident. Consider this an extra Christmas present to you, Damon." Puppy looked pleadingly at Damon, who just grinned and said, "Sure, why not? Thanks, Ramsay. Come on, Reek, we get all the hot water."


	178. Chapter 178

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon faces a brutal punishment he will not forget soon. Damon goes between being impressed and a little angry that Ramsay took it so far.  
> Other scattered families try to celebrate the holiday best they can.

Damon went to the hall bathroom and Reek retreated to Ramsay's shower. Puppy was staring at the rug, cowering before Ramsay. "Crawl into my bedroom stupid pet. And you truly are stupid, to not have learned from my first lesson. I hate having to repeat a lesson, Puppy. Mistakes are fine, everyone, even pets make those. Blatant disregard for my orders, ignoring a lesson I have given? Not acceptable, Puppy, not at all." Ramsay's voice was as sharp as his kicks, as Puppy crawled into his room. "I am sorry, Ramsay. I did not mean anything by it, I was just mad at Master. I did not throw out my collar, I didn't cut up the whips." Puppy timidly defended. This earned him a sharp slap on the cheek and biting words. "I have no doubt you thought about it though, you considered it. It should never occur to you to destroy anything of your Master's!"

"So this time, I think we need a much harsher discipline. Something you will remember for a long time." Ramsay went over to his toy box and opened it up, rummaging in it. He pulled out a toy recently bought. "I hadn't used this yet, my Reek is utterly terrified of foreign objects inside him. This would have sent him into the most lovely panic. Aren't you lucky to get to have it instead? Reek will be grateful that I have decided to use it on you rather than him." Puppy was afraid to see what Ramsay had hidden in his hand. He flinched low when Ramsay leaned over him. "Take your shorts off, pet." With a sob, Puppy did as he was told. He had expected a paddle, a cane or a whip. Yet when he saw that Ramsay was brandishing a small steel butt plug, he cried out. "Please, don't use that in me. Please, don't do that, I am so sorry. I will even go into the cage, please!" Begged Puppy desperately, backing away slowly.

"Do you think backing away will make this worse or better?" Ramsay asked dangerously. Puppy stopped moving and sobbed. Roughly, Ramsay flipped the pet over and made him put his bottom upwards. Panting in fear and degradation, Puppy kept begging, to Ramsay's amusement. "The worse you tense, the more painful it will be. Accept your punishment, pet. If I think you are resisting my discipline, I will make it twice as bad." Puppy forced himself to stay calm and still as Ramsay pushed the cold thing inside him. Whining and drooling, shaking now, Puppy pleaded, "Please, be gentle with me. I am sorry, I really am. I am not resisting, I am behaving, please, don't hurt me with it." He begged uncontrollably, pushed nearly beyond endurance now.  Ramsay was actually becoming more gentle, the more Puppy gave in. As the pet sobbed and submitted, the experienced Master manipulated him. 

"Much better, now this attitude I like, Puppy. See how much nicer I am being to you? I could rip you apart with this, shove it in way too deeply. But as long as you are being a meek, good little pet, I can show you some kindness, some mercy. Now, you will leave this inside of you until we come home from church. Then you can beg me to remove it after you have put your collar back on. Until then, you will have to deal with it inside of you. I am sure it will be interesting to feel that while sitting on those  hard benches. Having all those folks around, as that thing is stuffing you up. But you will feel it and accept it, because you deserve it." When Damon came out of his shower, there was his Puppy, in tears and shivering. "Did you get a punishment from Ramsay, pet?" Damon grinned, anticipating hearing of a brutal discipline. He was shocked at what his Puppy said.

Ramsay was in the shower when Damon burst into his room. Reek squeaked in surprise from where he was. He had been admiring his new chain in the mirror. "Master is in the shower right now, Damon." he said timidly, watching as Damon went in anyway. "Hey, what the hell did you do? Why did you put that inside of Puppy? I thought you would hurt him, not molest him! I would never do that to your Reek!" Unperturbed, Ramsay continued to wash his hair, yelling out to Damon. "First off, I did not molest your pet, I simply put the plug in him. It was a degradation, a traumatic humiliation, just as effective as beating. In fact, better in this case. Instead of having him go to church with more injuries, this will be at the top of his mind. He will not forget this easily. Second, you would never dare to touch my Reek that way. He is your friend, your "little buddy" and you would never hurt your buddy that way. Also, you know that if you dared to do anything like that to Reek, I would kill you. Letting my pet put his mouth on you, or even letting you fuck him is one thing. Because I offered it. If you dared to just take my pet, without my permission, I'd flay you alive."

Bran had spent most of Christmas eve with Sandor and Asha, while Sansa worked. Except he had to keep remembering their new names. Yara and Chuck. When Bran giggled and asked why the name Chuck, Sandor grinned. "Because it rhymes with my favorite word and action." Bran had no idea what that meant but it made Asha hit the shaggy head. The coffee shop was warm and festive. A large pink Christmas tree, decorated with recycled trinkets. Twinkling lights everywhere and holiday music piping through the room. He had so much sugary treats and cups of hot chocolate, Bran was jittery. But he still thought of his Christmas's at home. He still thought of how Arya will never have a holiday again. Even receiving a really cool BB gun from Sandor couldn't help. Podrick dragged him outside to make snowmen. Bran knew Sansa had no extra money for a tree or presents. He could live with that, but to know he may never see another family member again. To know that Arya was dead. Fuck Santa as Sandor would say, Bran thought bitterly.

So his surprise was nearly comical when Bran awoke and saw the dingy living room. When Sansa brought him home and put him to bed, the place was dark. There were no lights twinkling merrily, no tree or presents. His sister had explained that she had no money or time for it and he understood. Yet, here was a small green tree, covered in tinsel and glittering stars. Garishly wrapped gifts circled it and Sansa was beaming. Bran asked, "How...when? You had no money or time!" Shrugging, Sansa simply replied, "Santa Claus." Of course, late last night when the light knock happened, she thought it was Asha. She had said she may bring over a nightcap, if it calmed down. Both knew it probably would stay packed, but maybe miracles happened. So Sansa had swung the door open, forgetting for a single second. Forgetting she was a wanted woman. A hunted girl and a hunter might be at the door.

Tyrion Lannister stared at the rapidly paling girl and feared she would faint.  Then her eyes grew fierce and he thought painfully of Arya. Before this Stark girl could try and kill him, he spoke. "I am not here to hurt you or bring you back. In case you haven't seen the news, I died in a terrible fire." Sansa composed herself and replied calmly, "Yes, the same fire that apparently killed my sister. I would love to know how she really died. Ramsay is my bet, he is an excellent hunter after all. My one hope was that it wasn't Damon. I couldn't stand the thought of Jon having to live with his Master after that. Which is what almost happened. Jon saved my two brothers from his own Master. Who would have murdered two little innocent boys." Wincing, Tyrion said, "I have no great comforts to offer you, but I brought toys for the boy. And information that you can use. Can I come inside? By the way, I found you by private investigator. I had not yet given it to anyone, so you are safe for now. But if I can find you, they can too. You should not stay here very long."

Sansa and Tyrion drank half a bottle of wine together. He told her of Arya's poisoning. "Jon suffered some broken toes for his efforts. Rickon is being adopted by an actual nice family that is shielding him from the town. Roose is paying the Umbers to keep him, but their affection is real. They will keep him safe, I promise you. As for the Lannisters, they all died except Jaime. However, if you visit your mother in the institution someday, stop for a second. Turn to the room across from your mother's and take a peek inside. There is a lovely blonde mute that is considered quite deranged and dangerous. I used most of my inheritance to pay some doctors. If the shock treatments don't render her comatose, the Haldol will.  I was placing her there for my family when my father poisoned Arya. I shot him, killed him. Then I took out that mountain of my sister's. Roose was so thrilled that I have removed his last obstacle, he let me die in that fire. Jaime has gone into seclusion, I am sure Roose has Petyr and the others well in hand now. He knows I am no threat, that I won't be back."

"However, I am being eaten alive with guilt. I tried to save your sister and Podrick, I really did. Jon had already been on retainer for Roose. There was never anything I could do for him. But if I had just defied my family sooner. I could have taken Arya and the boys to you. So this is the least I can do now. This is a recording of your sister's last testament, she made it on her cell phone. This one is Jojen Reed's and here is Shireen Baratheon's. She is your younger, now deceased cousin. They will be painful to listen to. But if you ever want to find a way to bring them all down, here it is. Personally, I think you should run further. Find a life for yourselves far away and be safe. Anyway, that is what I plan to do. I value my skin still and would like to keep wearing it. A merry Christmas to you and your brother. By the way," Tyrion paused as he put on his coat, "Where did Podrick go? I would like to leave him presents too." Sansa smiled and said, "He is sleeping at a friend's house. I don't have much room here." Nodding, Tyrion said, "So I will drop his presents at Asha Greyjoy's cafe?" Grinning at Sansa's shock, he said, "I have very good detectives. Goodbye, Alayne Stone. Good luck."

Podrick woke up to find a blue foil envelope sitting on his dresser. Inside was a thousand dollars and new ID, plus a passport. He figured out it was from Tyrion before he read the card and signature. Mainly because his new name was Edwin Jeeters. Only the imp could have come up with a name like that to stick him with. Edwin was listed as nineteen, which was just fine. Asha and Sandor had not even noticed the dwarf until he was leaving. As Tyrion began to walk down the sidewalk, he heard Asha call after him. "Wait! I know you, wait!" Turning, he said, "I am no harm, trust me. Just finishing my obligations to Arya. I am no harm, just a ghost of a dead dwarf really." Laughing, he kept walking away. "My brother, Theon, is he safe? Do you know?" A very unsatisfactory answer floated back. "No, Theon is not safe. Reek on the other hand, he is very safe and loved by his Master. Leave it alone, Asha. I can tell you that I do know the truth behind that one. Theon really did choose his situation, he likes to be Reek. He loves Ramsay, is truly loyal and he has become as dangerous in his own way. Let it go, you cannot fix him. He gave you up a long time ago when he framed you."

By the time church was over, Jon was a wreck. He could no longer stop tearing up and luckily anyone who saw him was not concerned. They all assumed the grief of his sister's death so close to Christmas was too painful for him. Damon had not removed the plug after confronting Ramsay, even though Puppy begged him. In fact, all the way until they left, he begged and pleaded. As much as Damon hated the punishment, he would not defy Ramsay. It was too soon after the Arya fight for him to dare challenge Ramsay's authority again.  So Damon ignored all the pitiful pleas, even hitting Jon with his belt to shut him up. Roose assumed Jon's misery had to do with his sister, but then he looked closer. "What have you boys done to Jon? Is this something that will interfere with our public time today?" When told by a maliciously cheerful Ramsay why the pet was so upset, Roose shook his head. He sighed deeply and looked at his son. "Only you could think to use a butt-plug punishment for church."

 


	179. Chapter 179

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon begs for mercy and finally receives it. Damon experiences jealousy and almost challenges Ramsay over it. Reek goes back into his sweater. Roose tells the boys that they will all assist in some Bolton work. As a family force, pets included.

As soon as Jon had knelt and Damon attached the collar, he threw himself before Ramsay. Poor Reek had barely scrambled out of the way in time. Desperately, sobbing hysterically, Puppy begged Ramsay to remove the plug. "Please, take it out, please? I am so sorry, I swear it will never happen again. I will never throw out or destroy anything of Master's. Mercy, I won't forget again, I promise!" Ramsay let the pet grovel for a moment before responding. In a very icy voice, he said, "Grovel properly, kiss my shoes. Thank me for your lesson." Frantically, Jon kissed the shoes and thanked Ramsay for the lesson. Roose rolled his eyes at his son and Ramsay relented. "Very well, Puppy. Go upstairs into my room and I will be right there." The pet nearly flew up the stairs with his Master trudging after him, sulking. He felt that it was his pet, only he should take it out. But Damon was not going to argue with Ramsay, not on Christmas day.

Damon stood with his arms crossed as Ramsay removed the plug. Puppy nearly collapsed before Ramsay's shoes and groveled. He kissed the shoes again and thanked him profusely. For the first time, Damon felt a flash of jealousy and growled softly. Ramsay arched an eyebrow and stared at Damon. "Really? You want to challenge me, Damon? Are you really sure about that? Because this time I want to play for stakes. If you win you can take my Reek any way you want." Reek squeaked in surprise and hurt at that. "If I win, I will take your Puppy any way I want." Damon turned pale and shook his head. "I am not challenging you, Ramsay. I am jealous, I want my pet at my feet, not yours. Doesn't mean I want to clash with you."

A pleased smile grew across Ramsay's face as Damon backed down. "Apologize and we shall forget it happened." Damon's face flushed with anger as he gritted out, "I am sorry, Ramsay." The triumphant look only lasted a second. That is when Ramsay saw that Reek had crawled away from him. "Take your pet and leave my room, Damon." Puppy and Damon nearly flew out of the room. Not only because of the humiliations both suffered. Also, because they saw Reek was wearing that damned sweater again, staring defiantly at his Master. Ramsay glared at his pet and said, "After I gave you such a nice Christmas? After you made such a big deal out of it being our first Christmas, this is how you act? Is Puppy becoming a bad influence on you?"

Shaking his head, Reek spoke with submission and respect. "No Master. You hurt my feelings, you were so nice today. I was so happy all day and then you say something so mean?" Reek burst into tears and hugged himself. "Oh, you are such a foolish idiot, Reek! Such a damn drama queen. I knew Damon would never take the challenge. Otherwise, I would not have offered it." Staring at Ramsay in disbelief, he cried out, "You cannot always know what someone might do! Even you might miscalculate, Master. What if Damon did challenge and won? You never back down from a promise or threat. I would have been raped by him, by your own orders! You tell me you love me, then you act like I am trash to toss away! It hurts, Master." Ramsay gave the only answer he had in that moment. Slapping Reek hard, Ramsay slammed out of the room.

Roose saw Reek come downstairs to Christmas dinner in that filthy sweater. "No. Absolutely not. I did not spend a ton of money for a special catered dinner to see that while eating.  Be mad at your Master after dinner if you please. Now go change and be quick about it." Reek complied of course and was polite during the meal. Even Puppy, who was pale and shaking still, enjoyed the dinner. The food was delicious and in spite of traumas, they relaxed a bit. Even Ramsay and Reek managed to joke a bit while eating. Once dismissed from the table, it ended again. Damon produced a new leash which Puppy submitted to at once. He whimpered and hated the leash more than ever. Yet Ramsay's lesson had worked, Puppy would never touch one again. Reek went straight upstairs and put the sweater back on. Grimacing at how horrible it felt, Reek wished Ramsay would let him just be mad. Ramsay wished he had set the damned sweater on fire.

It was nearly three days before Reek took the sweater off. That night Ramsay was annoyed because his father would not let him out of dinner. He has not touched his pet the whole time he wore that fucking sweater. Now he could finally be with Reek again, but his father was adamant. Damon and Ramsay had been kept busier than ever since Roose took over. Ramsay had come in, tired and there was his pet, finally without the sweater on. Now he sat sullen and stiff at the dinner table, glaring at his food. Snapping at Reek to hurry up and eat, Ramsay pushed at his own food. "I have a special visit I want us to make as a group. Normally, I do not approve of bringing your pets to work, as I have told you boys before. On occasion it can be helpful or necessary. If your pets show talent that can assist you, or the sight of cowered pets is impressive. This is a case of both. We shall make a small visit to some friends tomorrow night. And each of you will have a part to play."

Roose had everyone's attention fully now. Even Ramsay had forgotten his lust in this moment. "You want to bring the pets to a meeting? Not a hunt or anything dangerous, I won't put Reek in danger again." Glaring at his son, Roose continued. "I have no intention of putting the pets in danger, Ramsay. Not that you would have any say if I chose to put them in peril. They are my foster sons after all. It was not your money that paid for them, was it? No, it was mine and it is my name on their papers. So you can lose your attitude immediately. I want the pets to simply be themselves. They will wear their collars outside of the house this one time. All they need to do during our visit is act like good pets. On their knees, crawling like you boys enjoy them to and acting subservient. Some folks need to be shown the length of my power. I need this family to see that I do not care what they know of us. Because I will be certain that they will never tell what they know."


	180. Chapter 180

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrells vs. Boltons

Olenna Tyrell was a tornado, a deadly force of nature that servants feared. Most of the time, she was a wonderful employer, firm and strict but fair. Her wittiness allowed her to insult them in ways that made them smile and work harder. Not today, not when the infamous Boltons have asked to come for an interview. True, it was shady, a late night meeting, only Olenna and her son. Very strange, but not unusual in this town. She has faced much more dangerous times than this one. Roose Bolton was as careful as any killer, more so. And Olenna was positive that he was a killer, had some minor evidence of it. Luckily for them both, she never received enough for Roose to ever bother with her.

Now that the Lannisters were gone, it was only natural the Boltons would take their spotlight. As the Lannisters no doubt taught him, the local media was your best hope or worst downfall. The same as Tywin and Cersie had done, so will the Judge. So Olenna was feeling safe that the worst he would do was veiled threats. Loras and Margery have been setting and testing cameras, microphones everywhere. Her oafish son was trying on several outfits, trying to remember important words to sound more impressive. Olenna was terrifying servants, everything had to be placed perfectly, no dust anywhere. The curtains must be the heavy ones, drawn tightly so Roose can feel this was as private as possible. Margery walked past scurrying servants, almost finished.

Loras was pissed off that they were not invited to this important meeting. They did all the work now anyway, but Margery was glad they could skip it. She had no desire to look those Boltons in their icy eyes, not knowing what they are. Not to mention their fosters, creepy pets and that giant freakish one with the yellowish orange eyes. It was like he was a werewolf waiting to explode out any minute. Shuddering, Margery finished placing her last camera and tried to hurry her complaining brother along. "The second it's over they will call us and we can see everything that happened. Besides, you are too pretty Loras. What if Ramsay decided you would make a lovely extra pet for his pack?" The teasing snide tone did the job. Sulking, Loras stormed out the door, past his sister, offended.

To Olenna's surprise and momentary shock, Roose came in flanked by Jon Stark and Theon Greyjoy. Greeting Roose with her usual extreme courtesy, she tried to react with full composure at the sight of boys with dog collars. Mace had a very interesting reaction himself, Olenna saw he had begun to sweat. Olenna smiled at the boys and spoke. "Jon Stark and Theon Greyjoy, I presume. How lovely to see both again. I am sorry that we only seem to meet under bad circumstances. At least this is a friendly meeting, no probing questions or poses for either of you. My word as a Tyrell."  To her unease, even as the teens politely greeted her, the eyes warned her. Both looked very timid and scared..but not scared for themselves. Worse was the look of disgust they shot to her son.  

Margery grimaced as she finished the last bite of greasy pizza.  "You always pick this nasty place for us to eat. Next time it's my turn to choose something." Loras grinned nastily at his sister hoping her heartburn damn near killed her. He was still angry at her and the whole family. Together they headed for the car, shivering in the frigid air. They could not go back until their father texted them, so they decided maybe a movie. Both of them were arguing so much about which film to see, neither noticed the boys coming upon them. Loras tossed his curls in disdain at something his sister said then something yanked his head back. He saw the blade before he saw Ramsay's face grinning down at him. Screaming in terror, Margery found herself thrown against the car. A dreadful growl in her ear and she knew who it was right away. "Hello again, nosy little bitch."

Roose sat in the chair offered, to Olenna's further shock, the boys knelt down. One on either side of the man's legs. A long pale hand petted the smaller one who was trembling. The Stark boy just stared at the ground, silent and still. Clearing her throat, Olenna offered refreshments before sitting on the couch. Mace was useless, sweating and staring in a most uncomfortable way. With a thin smile Roose said calmly and softly, "Nothing for me, thank you. However, the boys can have something if they wish it." Both of them respectfully declined, looking only at the ground. "They are well behaved, aren't they? Damon is more like my natural son Ramsay. Those two can be rambunctious sometimes, but not Jon and Theon. They are submissive, obedient and it calms my other two down. Do you have enough cameras to get all this, Olenna? Would you like me to speak louder or clearer for you?"

Damon and Ramsay had thrown the siblings into the old van. It had been Skinner's and they had kept it in Roose's garage for work. Now the two terrified teens were huddled in the back of it. Yanking hard at the duct tape on their mouths and hands was useless, but they tried. As the van careened around corners, the two fell over hard. Loras and Margery were trying to use their nails to release each other. Just as the van stopped moving, most of the tape gave to Margery's sharp nails. Loras ripped the tape off his wrists and mouth. "Hush, stay back, they are coming." He whispered as he ran out of time to free his sister. Instead, he pushed her behind him and prepared to leap, to attack. Loras had no idea that this van had been redone. He did not know that they could easily see him through the blackened plexiglass.

They had deliberately given Loras and Margery time to release themselves. Sighing, Damon finally said, "This stupid. By the time the two of them manage to get the tape off, I will need to get gas." So Ramsay had Damon just pull up to the woods and park. Catcalling and whacking into the sides of the van, they intimidated. When Damon opened the door and Loras lunged, the large boy nearly broke his ribs. The pretty teen collapsed into the snow at the giant's feet. Margery charged next, having released her wrists on her own. Her teeth had small pieces of tape, which Damon could see as she grimaced, charging forward. When Margery leaped, her little fist came up and sprayed mace into the air. Ramsay grabbed her arm and used it to flip her over. She came down hard next to her brother, but smirked seeing the two coughing. Rubbing at their eyes, it only stung but at least it was something.

Olenna sat in stony silence, not moving, fixated by the television screen. Mace was crying, red faced and twice had tried to leave the room. Each time Roose's man Locke had pushed him back down and Olenna had finally spoke. "Sit in that chair, son. How many times has Mace been filmed like this, Judge Bolton?" Roose walked slowly over, the two pets right behind him. "Seventeen recordings, I believe. Yes, Petyr always stipulated that each man that participated in these meetings be filmed. It was a way to ensure that none could ever tell on another. I never enjoyed such things myself, I prefer hunting, as I am sure you already know." Roose stood in front of the elderly woman and leaned closer. "The investigation into Petyr Baelish and his selling of children is over. Any investigations into my own matters is over. You will not have my boys followed, you will not snoop around any fosters, looking for pets. Report abuse cases, report how Petyr's home helps or hinders as you will. But unless you plan on watching your own family dragged down as well, there are no more questions about pets."

Olenna gave a stiff nod to Roose and ignored her son. "Excellent. Now I will call Ramsay and Damon, they are with your grandchildren." Smirking at Olenna's look of fear and Mace's groaned pleas not to hurt them, Roose spoke. "Oh, don't worry, they are just making sure that Margery and Loras understand too. In fact, the kids should be watching this heinous video right about now. I don't envy your next family meeting." Roose walked out, the two boys following behind him quickly. "You sicken me, Mace. Look what you have done to us with your sick needs. I always knew you had that taint to you, but I ignored it. I figured when you went away on trips you took care of such things. How could you have been so stupid to do such a thing so close to home? The very folks you knew we were investigating? And I will tell you this, I won't shield you from the rage of your children." Olenna stood up stiffly and gave her last parting shot. "In fact, God help you, Mace. If either of your children tell me you ever tried to touch them, even once. I will kill you myself and ask the Boltons to hide your bloated corpse."

Margery and Loras could barely feel the snow seeping into their clothing anymore. They were staring at the cell phones held in front of their faces. Loras and Margery held hands tightly as they watched their father raping a young girl. Ramsay grinned at their stunned faces and laughed when Margery vomited up her pizza. "Yikes, we have seventeen of these, different girls each time. In fact, one of them is little Shireen. You remember her, don't you, Margery?" Taunted Damon as he watched her clutch her stomach. Loras wiped a sleeve across his sister's mouth and hugged her, glaring up at the boys. "We get the point. You don't need to show us more, or torment my sister. Just tell us what you want and let us go." Ramsay smiled but he and Damon were secretly a bit bored. This was too easy and they hoped Roose had more challenging work soon.


	181. Chapter 181

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Petyr play chess while discussing the Tyrells. Sansa and Asha make a decision that the guys can actually agree with.  
> Reek and Puppy have a few more freedoms since their Masters have become busier.

Roose Bolton was not in the least surprised to hear that Mace Tyrell suffered a fatal heart attack. Petyr Baelish told him as they were playing chess. "Olenna cares more about appearances than she likes to admit. That woman has ice water running in her veins. To kill her own son, or let her grandchildren do it, either way it is cold. As long as she remembers herself, let the woman do as she wants." Petyr said offhandedly, but Roose just smirked. "I admire the old woman, strong and shrewd. That was the only person who could ever rattle Cersie. Don't underestimate her, Petyr. Killing her son is also a message to us, not just of compliance. It is a warning that she will go to any lengths to protect her legacy. We should not push her further but keep a very close eye on the Tyrells."

The cafe was locked but it was not empty. Only when everything was locked tight, when there was no one else around, did this happen. It was the only time that the names Sansa, Bran, Podrick, Asha and Sandor were heard. Since Tyrion's visit, the group has gone back and forth with their next plans. It was clear that they needed to move on, if one could find them, so can more. "We cannot just ride into the town with these tapes, exposing everyone. Petyr and Roose will have men everywhere looking for us. Two on Amber Alerts and three suspected killers? Who would believe us anyway? Tyrells are not trustworthy clearly. I mean, Mace was on those tapes too." Podrick mutters, rubbing his hand on his face. The room was divided on what to do. Sandor, Podrick and Bran wanted to keep moving, find safety. Asha and Sansa wanted to bring down that town. They wanted to save whatever remained of their brothers. "I know the warnings we were given by Tyrion. You don't need to keep repeating it, Bran! We should divide then, get you to safety first." Another round of arguments happened and finally a decision was reached. Later that evening, the group slipped away from the city. Tyrion had left ID's for all but Sansa, who had Alayne's. However, he also left money and passports as well. By the time the sun rose again they had boarded the plane to take them further than ever before.

Between working for Roose and their new friends, the Masters were busy. This meant pets experienced more freedom. The boys would be dropped off after school by one of their Masters, spending some afternoons alone. Osha gave them snacks and left them to their own devices. Homework and gaming was usually all the pets would do, beyond any chores left for them. But slowly they became a little bolder and asked to do more. When Jon had to go the library for school reasons and no one could take him. Roose had given the command that Theon and Jon would be allowed out together. If one needed a library or store then the other must go along Both must carry their phones. They must call or text their Masters upon arrival and leaving. Several times Damon and Ramsay would check to make sure the pets were right where they said they were.

This was never a problem, Puppy and Reek just enjoyed the bits of freedom they could have. Reek never wanted to be out without Ramsay for very long. Jon used any reason he could to be out of the house, but he did not dare abuse this privilege too much. On one occasion in spite of Reek warning him several times, Jon deliberately stayed longer than he was told he could. Damon only gave one quick warning text for Jon to get home but Puppy was feeling rebellious and curious. Poor Reek was nearly in hysterics over this and had hid in the bathroom, texting to Ramsay frantically. Sending apologies for being late and for not being able to convince Puppy to behave. Damon showed up and sent Reek out to his car. In front of everyone still there, Damon grabbed his pet by his hair and dragged him outside. Throwing Jon into the backseat, spanking him right there till he cried.  Puppy was still more defiant than scared. "It isn't even dark out yet. I am seventeen years old, I can be out after dark, can't I?" Damon growled at his pet to shut up.  Jon sulked all the way home, then screamed in his cage for two hours. He was not allowed out again without Damon for a month.


	182. Chapter 182

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion gets sucked back in. Sansa has a plan that is a long shot. Olenna Tyrell gets stunned to speechlessness. Please welcome Varys The Spider.

I must be as crazy as Cersie. Tyrion thought staring balefully at another stubborn Stark girl. When he ever opened his cottage door and there they all stood. Like a rag tag circus of grinning freaks and Bran yelled, "The Hound sniffed you out! If you can find us, we can learn to find you. Do you have any hot chocolate?" Sighing deeply he let them in and shut the door. Tyrion supposed if they could find him here in Amsterdam, Iceland wouldn't be far enough to run. Then he spent the next week being hammered down by the girls. Their logic started to sound like logic and he caved. The whole flight back Alayne Stone and her father (he was quite displeased by that.) followed news on the hometown.

They were no more surprised than Roose was about Mace's death. The next bit had them laughing, all the sudden house switching. Jaime Lannister, now the Bolton's lawyer, sold his father's mansion to Roose for half the cost. He then donated Cersie's elegant large home to Petyr Baelish for all those foster children. Petyr himself lives in Roose's former home. "Jon will live where his sister died. Not sure he will get much comfort from that." Tyrion commented and Sansa smiled. "He will. At first it will hurt bad, but then I think someone like Jon will get comfort from it. Maybe a little more Stark courage will help him. If Arya has lingered, it will be there and she will help him." He snorted at such nonsense but then he noticed the time.

"My friend is not happy about this, you know. This will cost us more than just money if it goes wrong. Varys likes to be a spider, hearing, not being actively involved. If it goes wrong he won't hesitate to toss us to the wolves. He knows where his bread is buttered in that town. I am amazed he agreed to see me at all. Once he helped me get out of town that night, he gave me all the items needed, free of charge. That was the first time the man ever gave anything free of charge. Then he said my debt with him had ended, that Tyrion Lannister is dead. To never forget that. Yet, I called after you and that other hellbeast of a girl forced me to do so." At Sansa's arched eyebrow he exclaimed, "I was becoming deaf! My bladder weakened, my heart pounded and you were driving me to an early grave! Your own sister sent me into fits and tempers, I should have expected it was a family trait. And Balon was that woman's only negation lesson. Many times when she got angry with me I saw her eying that poker at the fireplace! I am not joking!" The fact that it was true and she knew it, made Sansa laugh harder.

Varys was his usual elegant bald pale self, easing through the shadows to the front lobby. With a gentle smile and a voice more of a whisper, he gave a little bow. "Oh dear, pandering today are we, my dear?" Olenna asked with an amused grin. Of all her contacts, he was her favorite and closest to a friend. He was considered a kind gay man that was a little strange. Only Olenna and Cersie ever could have agreed on the truth of him. "That man is as asexual as a plant." One of the few things Olenna ever said truthfully to Cersie.  Foreign, no one knew from where and yet he was everywhere all the time. No one had more holiday spirit, no one could throw a better party. And no one in this town knew more than Varys the Spider. "My greatest customer, most wonderful and powerful matriarch of town." With a little smirk, he added, "Well, now the reigning matriarch, really. I have a little table set out back for you. This will be the most legendary lunch I have ever set out for you. Trust me." Giving a little pinch to Vary's arm, while gracefully holding his arm, Olenna said, "I adore you, Varys. I don't trust you."

With a fake little pout, he led her through his posh restaurant and out to the fenced in gardens. Whispering to her as they slowly walked, Varys smelled of mint and cloves. Olenna's sharp eyes took in everything around here as she carefully listened. "The person meeting with you has disabled the cameras leading to the outdoor garden. He has assured me he will pay for it, but I don't believe him. I believe he disabled the cameras because they are scattered. Right there, in fact. Watch your step, love. I just don't believe that scoundrel will pay me back for it. Only I know of this meeting, no one else. I was close with this person for so long. He was my true friend when I needed one. Also, I know his intent and it is good. For the town, for you and for us all. So please listen to him and the girl. Have a nice lunch, my dear." Varys gave another glare at Tyrion as he pushed broken plastic away.

Olenna Tyrell stood with her mouth half open for almost thirty seconds, a first in her lifetime. Then she started to smile and her eyes never grew sharper. With a twinkle in her eye, a bounce in her step and her back ramrod straight, she spoke.  "Well then, my spider was quite correct. This will be the most famous lunch I have ever attended. I have of course interviewed killers before, no offense, Sansa. But Tyrion, I have never once had the enjoyment of speaking with the dead." At the girl's startled look, Olenna clucked at her. "Oh, child! Did you really think whatever that look is, could fool me? It would fool most of this town, true, but not my eyes. And Tyrion, what is that thing on your face?" She peered disgusted at his mustache and beard. "I am quite sure that it moves on it's own. Not your best look, Sir. You would figure being a dwarf was giving you enough notice. Now you add that mess? I am sorry, boy but you look like a small werewolf."

Thus the most famous lunch that no one will ever know of, happened. 


	183. Chapter 183

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boltons move into the Lannister mansion and Jon does not handle it well.  
> Asha, Sandor and the foster boys go on their own mission. Please meet Stannis Baratheon and his friend, Davos.

For such a large move it actually went somewhat smoothly. Osha packed the main rooms, each boy packed their own items. Meaning Puppy and Reek, of course. Except for one main thing. Damon packed his own whips and weaponry. Grinning at his pet, Damon said, "This box would be mostly empty and new holes dug in the backyard if I let you pack this." Puppy nodded, his sulky pout and crossed arms amusing his Master. "Brat. Keep folding and putting those clothes in a box. Or maybe I should give you a whack with each thing I pack?" Puppy began to fold clothing again, sighing. Ramsay put his toys, including the old knives of his father's into a box. Reek watched nervously from the bathroom door. As soon as his Master opened the special cabinet, he fled to pack the shower items.

Professional movers took care of all the furniture. Well, all except for the items in Roose's basement. Locke had those already installed at the new house a few nights before. For their own amusement Damon and Ramsay made the pets carry the heavy dog cage. Puppy was obedient about it even though he glared secretly at his Master. When they pulled it out of the van at the mansion, not so much. He "accidentally" dropped it, causing Reek to overbalance, losing his own grip. When the cage hit the ground, the door to it came off and broken latches clattered. The frame had twisted just enough that the door would not reattach. They all saw through that one and even Reek yelled that time. "You could have broken my fingers!" Damon smacked his pet on the head and made him carry it by himself. Ramsay assured Jon that he would find a stronger, smaller cage for him. It did nothing to stop the look of satisfaction on Puppy's face.

Chaos reigned as things were moved, unpacked. Damon and Ramsay were continually touring the rooms. All except the ones Roose would take over. He kept collaring the two of them saying, "My basement. My study. My room. My meeting area, get out." Reek liked Ramsay's new room and enjoyed unpacking it. This would be their first real space that they shared together. A first room that was considered theirs and it warmed Reek's heart. So he carefully set everything where he thought his Master would like it. Only when Reek was down to furniture he could not move on his own, did he stop. Wandering out of the room, he went to see if Puppy needed any help. Damon's new room was half unpacked and empty. Instantly, Reek knew where Puppy had gone and he went to a smaller room a floor below. There stood Jon Stark, in the room Arya died in. Hands over his face, the boy sobbed for a sister he will never hold or hear again.

Knowing this was Jon, not Puppy, Reek quietly shut the door. He went back upstairs and finished unpacking Damon's room. When Damon finally came inside with Ramsay, he stared at Reek. "Where the hell did Puppy go? He left you to do his work for him? The little shit is gonna get one hell of a beating tonight. The cage first, now sneaking out of his chores already!" Before Damon could rage more, Reek stood up and shook his head. "No, please, I chose to do this for him! He was in the room where Arya died. Please, he was crying so hard, I felt bad for him. Master's room is all done and Osha doesn't want my help. So it was no big deal for me to help out." Ramsay gave a smirk and said, "Poor little Reek. All emotional right along with Puppy. What can we do with such tender little pets?" Damon grinned back and said, "I think they need a distraction. They need to learn the house anyways. After dinner let's play a nice hide and seek game."

Asha and Sandor were the pictures of misery. The hot sticky weather did nothing to help their nerves. Sandor's head pounded after listening to Bran and Podrick whine all morning. "Oh my God, it's not fair! I cannot be allowed to come with you, fine! But to leave me in this place all day?" Podrick motioned around him to the cockroaches and filth of the dingy motel. "Where do you think you two would get to go? Disney? A nice soothing beach? We are in the worst parts of Thailand right now. And even here we may not be safe, so just shut up and play cards. I bought you cards, stuff for you to do! Check that bag I brought you!"  As Bran rummaged through the bag, muttering, Podrick argued. While Podrick tried to help Bran get his finger unstuck from a confusing toy, Asha and Sandor fled.

Now here they were, dressed as if going to a bank meeting. Actually, they were interrupting one. Stannis Baratheon had no idea who these two brazen young adults were. But when he heard what they had to say of his daughter, he listened. It took only two hours for Stannis to contact his best friend Davos, who answered his phone right away. FBI agents followed Davos to Stannis's house and they listened to the tapes. Then they were asking to meet Bran and Podrick. Negations got sticky there. Davos leaned over the table and looked earnestly at them. "You are both suspected of murder and I want more than anything to clear you. But I need full disclosure here, you need to let me see the other two. They are considered kidnapped, possibly dead. If you want me to bring down this corruption, you need to let me see those boys." Stannis held his head in his hands, it was not really grief for a daughter. It was the overwhelming guilt of letting it all happen at all. He had not wanted to deal with his crazy wife. The child was so clingy, so needy and he signed papers, then ran. Now she was not only dead, she had been tormented for all these years. He would bring that town into flames, it was the only thing he could do for Shireen now. Looking up at Asha, he asked, "How do we reach Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister?" 

 


	184. Chapter 184

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osha is overwhelmed. Ramsay and Damon have a hunt. Jon wins out over Puppy in the heat of the game. A price is paid for this. Reek discovers a Lannister secret and keeps it to himself. Reek puts on his sweater and wins the game, much to Ramsay's great dismay. Roose plays chess with Petyr and has no idea that eyes are upon them.

Osha was overwhelmed. She was beginning to regret not taking the timid boy's offer of help. Remaining detached was her one defense from them all. Roose liked a silent worker that never interferes or irritates in any way. The pets became noisy and irritating on occasion, she sees what happens to them for it.  Osha imagines it would be worse for her with Roose in the basement. How was it that Roose expected her to keep with this entire place? Was he insane to think one person can upkeep all of this? Granted, the kitchen was better than anything she had ever seen. It would be a pleasure to cook here and Osha's room was much nicer. Yet there were four floors here, marble that needed good care. The dusting of the lights alone could take all day, never mind having to find a way to clean those chandeliers. There were extra things she would need to ask Roose to get just for daily upkeep. That thought alone terrified her,yet she resolutely made the list.

That night dinner was only salad and sandwiches, but not even Roose complained. When Osha had come into his study, he was not surprised by it. He told her that he would hire some part time help that would show during the day. She could direct them as needed and keep them out of any personal space. Only Osha herself would clean the floor shared by the boys. She alone would care for Roose's wing of the house, as well as any of his other private rooms. Roose also took the list and said he would approve most of it but will amend where he felt needed. So he understood the poor dinner this first night. When Ramsay started to complain of it, his father cut him off. "I will be in my meeting room this evening. Petyr is on his way over so I expect good behavior this evening." All four boys nodded even as they knew it wouldn't happen. Damon had told Puppy earlier that they would play hide and seek tonight. It would be loud but once Roose and Petyr start talking, they won't care anyway.

When Petyr showed at the door, the boys were exploring the house. Reek had convinced Ramsay it was only fair to let Jon and him look around first. "Master, we have done nothing but unpack since we arrived. We saw nothing but your rooms. If we try and run fast, we don't know where anything is, we could get hurt."  Finally, he agreed and told the pets they had fifteen minutes to look about. Moving fast they began to explore where things were. Earlier, Roose had shown Jon and Theon his rooms. "Off limits at all times. If you must speak to me, knock on the door and wait for me to answer you." So they stayed as far from those areas as they could as they looked for potential dangers. Ramsay had opened the door and Damon gave Petyr a biting grin. "Evening, Mr. Baelish. Are you actually letting the foster kids sleep in that nice home? Or are they just all going to share blankets on her floor, maybe in a locked room?"

Petyr gave a thin smile back and responded, "Damon, those children are enjoying their new home already. It's a shame you cannot be there with them. I brought all the counselor's items with us, including that box. Jon must imagine how you would react stuck in one." Snorting, Damon muttered, "He can imagine it all he wants. I will never be in one of your hellish punishments again. Jon won't be either." Shrugging, Petyr walked past him and said lightly, "Who knows what the future holds, young man."  Ramsay grabbed Damon and sneered, "Never mind him. He is feeling all big now, thanks to father. Look, here come the pets. Get ready for some hunting." Reek and Puppy nervously approached their Masters. Jon detested this game and Reek was terrified of it. It wasn't the hiding or seeking that bothered them. It was the being driven to run even more after being found, then hunted and pounced upon.

It usually ended in hysteria for Reek and a ton of pain for Jon. Regardless of which Master found them, both became aggressive during this game. "There, got a chance to see each section, right? Now remember to stay far from father's areas. He is with Petyr, that weasel and father will be pissed if we bother them. How long of a head start should we give them, Damon?" He considered for a moment and then said, "We will give ten minutes, then we attack, pets. Ready, Set, RUN!" The two boys each took off in opposite directions while their Masters laughed. Jon flew upstairs and headed toward dark, yet unused rooms. Unlike Reek who just evaded as long as possible, this pet planned attacks. It drove Ramsay crazy but Damon thought it was great. The Puppy never managed to injure either of them yet. Ramsay always seemed to know when Puppy was about to strike and disarm him right away. As for Damon, he would let Puppy at least give a good effort before taking him down.

Reek had run to the pantry, slipped into the laundry chute, then climbed upwards. He waited until the sounds of Ramsay and Damon began. As soon as he heard the thundering and catcalling, Reek could place where they had gone searching. Both were upstairs and that was all he needed for a couple of minutes. Reek quickly and quietly climbed out of the chute. As fast as he could, Reek went into that library he saw earlier. He remembered that he thought there was something odd about it. Now he went back to the strange paneling he had seen behind the velvet curtains. Running his thin hands around it, Reek found the latch and slipped inside of it. Nearly delirious with joy, Reek started to slip through this new hallway. He was positive that no one knew of this little area yet, for once Reek may actually win the hunt! Silently, Reek explored this narrow hallway, wondering what it's purpose was. After a minute of winding slowly around, he found out the purpose. A door that when opened, had been freezing, leading to another door. That one led to a cold tunnel and Reek quickly left it alone. Another direction led to a large window. From that window, Reek noticed with horror that he could see and hear Roose Bolton. He was playing chess with Petyr in his study. 

Jon was perched in a high cabinet, an old dusty one left behind by the Lannisters. Muscles frozen in anticipation to launch, he listened to the footsteps. It was hard to distinguish who it was, because both owners were yelling and stomping. Then they would go quiet at the same time, then exploding in noise again. It was disconcerting and was meant to do just that. Sometimes, Puppy would attack or run too early due to this and Reek almost always fell for it. Though Reek lasted longer hiding than Jon did. Suddenly, Puppy's world went sideways as someone kicked the cabinet over. The door ripped open and a large hand reached for him. Biting deeply into the hand, Puppy scrambled out. "Ouch, shit!" Damon howled, pulling his hand back, still laughing though. That angered his pet more than anything. Laughing as if nothing Puppy does is of consequence and Jon attacked.   Growling, Puppy drove his head into Damon's stomach, then staggered into the wall. As Damon coughed and clutched his stomach. Puppy recovered fast and took off running down the stairs. "Ha! I see a bad dog running down my stairs!" Ramsay called, looking down from a floor above. He gave chase and Jon ran faster.

Petyr and Roose did look up every now and then due to the screaming, pounding from upstairs. "Boys will be boys." Petyr looked up at a particular shaking thud and asked, "Do you put up with this often? It drives me crazy at the home, all those damned kids. Like filthy animals, all of them." Shaking his head, Roose gave a tiny smirk. "You know, I cannot ever imagine what made you wish to work with children?" Laughing, Petyr answered, "Money. I needed a position, one was open and I found a way to make money from it. Sadly, I need kids to do it, wish I had gone another direction. I imagine I would run a rather wonderful brothel somewhere." Neither of them noticed the elaborate mirror in the room. No sound came from it and Roose did not know all the Lannister secrets yet. Jaime was depressed and still very numb. He followed every one of the Judge's suggestions and forgot to tell him of the secret hallway. Or maybe he just did not care anymore. Why bother talking of an escape route from the house, it didn't save the last family.  Telling of a two way mirror with mike seemed pointless, who would dare to listen in?

So Reek was as safe as he could be, even though he felt in the worst danger ever. He was torn, between wanting to win the hunt and get away from this place. If he heard something he shouldn't, even if Roose discovered Reek knew of this space. It was very dangerous, was it really worth winning a hunt over? Yet now Reek was afraid if he moved even a little, they might hear him. A small creak, the slightest intake of dust to create a dry cough and Reek would be caught. Thundering and hollering happened all around, it echoed in this small space. That decided it, he wanted no part of the game tonight. He did not wish for Ramsay to grin triumphant as he brandished a knife to scare his pet with. Reek did not want to be squashed and dragged around by Damon, as he gave a loud booming laugh. So condescending that even little meek Reek would wish to snarl at him for it. Staying still and listening was his best bet. Even though he promised himself to not listen, Reek did.

Jon skidded into the darkened dining room and dove under the large table. He was hidden by a thick velvet tablecloth. Ramsay and Damon always turned out the lights during this game, Jon was glad for it. Even though his chance of tripping was higher, so was his chance of staying out of sight. Ramsay entered the room and began to call for Puppy in a sing song voice. When he heard Damon a moment later, Jon held his breath. Two against one and they will surely beat him to a pulp. "Where is Reek? It's not fair if we are both hunting the same one. Go after little Reek, he won't hurt you, Damon." Ramsay taunted, his friend growled but went anyway. Walking around the table, Ramsay continued to mock Jon. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. It is just us now, your giant Master has gone. I want to give you a winning chance, after all. Wouldn't be fair to gang up on you. Come on little Puppy, try and attack me. I will even shut my eyes and stand still. To the count of four then I am coming for you. Ready?"

By the time Ramsay got to four, Puppy was fleeing past him. Ramsay opened his eyes and hooted. He chased after the frantic pet then flung a small knife. It embedded itself into the wood near Jon's head. He had slammed into the wall, about to run the other way. The knife landed so close, it made him cry out and trip. It was enough for Ramsay to reach Puppy. Grabbing the pet by his leg, he flipped him over, then knelt hard on his back. "Gotcha. I win. But that was too fast, I think. Try again, Puppy, I am giving you ten seconds to get away this time. Remember, the knife. Now go." Begging for the game to end, to just surrender would be useless, he would only get punished for it. So Jon scrambled back up and ran again.  This time, staying mindful of flying knives, Jon stayed very low. He scuttled behind and under furniture, heading towards the back stairs now. Just his luck, Damon was coming down the back stairway. Seeing his pet running towards him, then skidding to halt, made him laugh. "Oh perfect! Are you scared of the dark and wanted to find me, pet?" With a growl, Jon tried to lunge at Damon. He had forgotten Ramsay, who was right there behind him. It wasn't until the knife pressed into his back, that Jon remembered. Damn it.

If Puppy was smart, he would have simply accepted the defeat. Taken whatever teasing and pain they offered. That is normally what he does, but Arya's Jon was still present. This place almost seemed to invoke that part of him into action. Jon kept hearing his sister's voice in his head, how she would react to such things. It made him reckless and this was proven a moment later. Damon's laughter mingled with Ramsay's as they shoved Jon to the ground. They were kicking at him now, demanding that the pet admit they were excellent hunters. That Puppy could never ever beat them.  Instead of saying that and begging for mercy, Jon snarled out curses. "Fuck you! Fuck both of you!" This earned him worse than a mere beating or whipping.  "Really, pet? Fuck me? If you insist." Ramsay had hissed and ripped off Puppy's pants. Damon wanted to object, but he knew that look on Ramsay's face and stayed silent. Besides, the pet had gotten incredibly cheeky today. Damon just couldn't allow that to continue, it would only get worse if he did.

Damon held his squirming, screaming pet down as Ramsay yanked down his own pants. Positioning himself over Jon, hissing hatefully into Puppy's ear. "Fuck me? You dare to speak to me that way? I will fuck you so hard that you will beg for me. Beg like a trembling little bitch, what you really are. Just a little whore for us, right, pet?" Jon gave only an enraged shout as Ramsay thrust. Damon was big and rough but usually used lubricant. He also tended to make Puppy enjoy it, want it. This was at least ruthless pain that Jon could endure, or so he thought. It became intolerable fast. Between Ramsay using him so brutally, while Damon laughed, then it got worse. When Jon did not beg right away for mercy, Ramsay made Puppy go on hands and knees. "Suck your Master's cock, Puppy. That way, when I do make you beg, you can do it around Damon's cock." Ramsay bit down onto Jon's neck, so he screamed. As his mouth was open, Damon rammed inside of it, groaning. "Come on, little pet. Bad doggie needs to learn to mind his betters. Show us what a good little Puppy you can be." Damon coaxed the humiliated and crying pet.

Reek was lucky enough to miss the rape of Puppy. That was good because he would have been devastated. It would have been bad, sending Reek for his sweater. But the pet had no idea it was happening. He only heard the commotion that signaled that Puppy had been found. Grinning a bit, Reek was thrilled that he was still safely hidden. But now he worried about being found at all. He needed to leave this area before someone did find him here. Ramsay or Damon knowing of this secret could be very bad. Both were impulsive and would not resist listening in. Eventually, it would be discovered and then Roose would ask who told them of it. Reek would find himself in the basement, he was sure of it. So he began to slither slowly back the way he had come into the hallway. Reek left the library and saw a sight near the back stairs. He saw Damon and Ramsay over a crying, collapsed Puppy. Elated that he still had time to get away further, Reek had begun to slink off. Then he saw that Damon and Ramsay were both pulling their pants up. Turning away, hurt and angry, Reek went upstairs silently.

After putting on his sweater, cringing at the smell and feel of it, he left the room again. Reek slithered through shadows and went back into that little secret space. He went and saw that Petyr and Roose were leaving the room. Good. That meant if he were caught here, Reek could lie and say he had just discovered it. That he heard nothing, saw nothing. He was just angry at Ramsay enough that Reek did not care much about consequences right now. Sitting down in the dusty darkened little hall, he cried over how hopeless it was. Ramsay will never understand why these things upset Reek. There was simply no choice but for Reek to learn to accept his Master as he was. Why could he be alright with Ramsay killing others, but could not be as calm over sex? Reek sobbed a bit over this, then he sunk into a nap.

Ramsay was frantic after three hours of searching for Reek. Even Roose has become concerned and started to look around. "Damn you, Ramsay! They don't know this house yet and you know Theon will hide in strange places. He doesn't know the dangers that could be here! The boy could be lodged in a vent or stuck in the basement with a broken bone for all you know! I want him found right now." Damon and Jon were also tearing the house apart, calling for Reek. Then Damon went into the bedrooms again, hoping Reek might have wandered back this way. He saw that the sweater was missing from the bed. Ramsay had joked about burning it earlier, when Reek had unpacked it. "Oh, little buddy, you saw us, didn't you? Shit." Muttered Damon and he went to tell Ramsay. "Reek would never run away from me! Father, he did not run away, don't even suggest it. He is in this house, sulking, wearing that fucking sweater." Ramsay growled, searching frantically. "REEK! ENOUGH OF THIS RIGHT NOW! COME OUT HERE, THE GAME IS OVER. YOU WON, ALRIGHT? DID YOU WANT TO HEAR THAT? YOU CAN BE MAD AT WHAT I DID, REEK, BUT YOU STOP THIS HIDING!" Ramsay roared through the house and this is what Reek woke up to.

Squeaking in terror and panic, Reek flew out of the hallway. He saw the clock and turned pale, tiptoeing out of the library. Acting fast and clever, knowing how much trouble he could be in for this, sweater or not, Reek moved. Slamming his head hard into the sharp end of a bookcase, muffling his painful cry. Now he had a small bleeding bruise near his temple. It was bad enough that Reek was dizzy and staggered out into the main hall. "M..Master?" he called out feebly, holding his pounding head. Roose saw him first and called to the others. Heavily, Reek leaned against the wall and muttered, "I hit my head when I hid the second time. After I got my sweater, I hit my head and it was all dark. It hurts, Master." Reek groaned as Ramsay flew over to him, terrified and enraged. Before Ramsay could get a proper lecture started, his pet passed out. Sighing, Roose went to call Qyburn and warned Ramsay, "Lay him on your bed and do not harm him if he wakes up. Not until we make sure he has no real head injuries. Maybe you should lay off your hunting games with him, Ramsay.  I am surprised that the game angered him enough to wear that sweater." None of the three boys answered that one, as they brought Reek upstairs.


	185. Chapter 185

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qyburn speaks out of turn. Ramsay burns the sweater. Reek is giving everyone the silent treatment, feeling betrayed on every level. Ramsay seeks out his father for advice. Roose offers it. Jon visits with a sister and she has a question he has no answer for. Damon speaks with Reek as a friend. Reek attacks. Ramsay tries to make things right with his pet.

Qyburn gave Reek some headache medicine and treated the small wound. "A very minor concussion, lucky boy you are." The creepy doctor did not comment further directly to the pet, not while Ramsay stood glaring at him like that. "Does he need bed rest?" Roose asked, keeping his son from losing his temper on the hapless doctor by putting his hand on the broad shoulder. Qyburn shook his head, "He should stay awake tonight, just in case. No roughhousing until tomorrow. Of course, if his headache worsens, his pupils change then call me. With a small flashlight, check his eyes once an hour. I cannot say this enough though," The doctor looked directly at Roose and Ramsay this time. "He must not be jostled about, or hurt anywhere near his head or neck tonight. This boy is still too weak for much and when he is injured, you have to give him time to heal. Or one of these days, I will not be able to save him from such rough play." Two sets of icy eyes bore through him and he readjusted his wording.

"Young boys play wild of course. I am sure Theon cannot be easy to keep from injury, spirited teen and all..." Qyburn cleared his throat and escaped the house as fast as he could. Roose turned to Ramsay and spoke firmly. "Theon will do nothing but relax and keep awake tonight. You will see to it and you will check his pupils every hour all night. Understand me, son? You caused it, you fix it. Theon, for the love of all, would you remove that disgusting sweater? At least let Osha wash it then you can have it back. Ramsay, you need to find a better way for your pet to tell you how he feels. He cannot wander around with that thing on him. There will be servants coming in that do not know you. Other visitors as well, I am sure. In fact, you and Damon need to remember, no collars, no crawling in front of others now. Only when it is just us and Osha. If you forget, then my basement will be tried out quicker than I intended."

Unable to refuse a request from Roose, Reek begrudgingly removed the sweater. The second he did so, Ramsay swiped it in his fist. A little while later all the boys were in the freezing cold backyard. Ramsay found a small fire pit in the yard earlier and now put it to use. Reek sat with tears streaming as his Master took great joy in burning that sweater. Damon and Puppy both were uncomfortable, feeling bad for the timid pet. It was evident that he was very upset but now had no way to express it. Only after it had burned to ashes was Ramsay satisfied. He lifted up his pet and carried him inside to a couch. "No laying in bed tonight, it will make you too tired." Ramsay said turning on the lights, making it as bright as he can. "We can find movies you like, shows you like, keep you awake till dawn. Then we can sleep all day." Speaking as nicely as he can, Ramsay tries to coax Reek into a better mood. Reek simply kept replying "Yes Master." Damon tried to play a game with Reek but the timid pet turned away. Even Puppy, in his pain and humiliation drowning him, attempted.

Reek was simply too hurt and angry, ignoring all of them. This pissed off Ramsay, but he remembered his father's warning. With clenched fists and gritted teeth, Ramsay stormed out of the room, leaving the order for Damon to stay with the pets. Seeking out his father, he asked if there was anyone that needed hurting, threatening or killing. Roose shook his head and invited Ramsay to sit down across from his desk. "There will be plenty of time for that soon. Qyburn needs to be brought down a bit at some point. Instead of trying to cause more pain to another, why don't you actually address the real problem?" Ramsay fidgeted then blurted out, "My pet is spoiled, that is the real problem!" Roose raised his eyebrows and asked, "Spoiled? Perhaps by your strict standards, he is. After all, we do give him excellent care, a home, shelter and food. On the other hand, can you even remember the last time he was bad on purpose? A time when he showed rebellion? Theon has never once dared even a fourth of what Jon tries to get away with. Sometimes the problem lies with the owner not the pet."

Baring his teeth at that, Ramsay hotly denied it. "I have done everything I can for him! Why must I put up with his dramatics? He is a pet, I should not have to explain my actions to him, he should accept what I tell him to." "And so he does, he agrees with everything and anything you wish. As much as he is a pet, Ramsay, he is still a human boy. Theon has never felt affection or love before, you are his first and only. So the boy loves you with all his heart, enough that he will be angry sometimes. Or sad, or irritated or depressed. It is truly not something he can change, you wouldn't want it to change. If he no longer cared, he would no longer love you. You need to find a balance, son. Find a way for Theon to speak of how he feels. He just needs to express it to you, then he can heal from it. Like injuries of the body, he needs time to heal. Explain to him what he needs to hear from you, answer his questions. Let him know that you understand and acknowledge how he feels. It will go a longer way than a dirty sweater."

Puppy curled up on the new hated dog bed, watching the tv show. He felt bad for himself and Reek, deciding to join in the silent treatment. Damon grinned at his sulky pet but let him be for now. He was more concerned for Reek, who was so pale, tears quietly streaming on occasion. Reek was laying on the couch, where Ramsay had left him. Normally, he would have slunk by now to his pet bed, but why bother? Jokingly, Damon made mention of this and earned a surprising response from each pet. Puppy looked up and in his still husky soft voice said, "Please, don't taunt him Master. He really has the right to be upset." Reek snarled out, "If Ramsay wants me on the damned pet bed he can stick me there himself." Damon only gave Puppy a light kick to silence his impertinence, but he was a bit shocked at Reek's venom. "Little buddy, you cannot talk like that. What if Ramsay came in and heard you speaking that way? You know he hates the dramatic snippy side you can get." "Who cares? Ramsay doesn't really care about me anyway." Reek spoke in a heated rush, then went silent again.

Both Damon and Jon stared at him but Reek tried to ignore them again. "Puppy, go find something to do while I speak with our little Reek." Nodding, Jon went to the library, found a book that looked interesting. Sitting in Arya's room, he read quietly until he drifted off to sleep. "Jon. Jon! Wake up, you Emo idiot!" He opened his eyes and stared at his little sister. Her familiar arrogant stance and that impish grin firmly on her face. Sobbing, Jon threw himself forward to hug her tightly. The small arms squeezing him back felt wonderful and Jon was so happy. "I thought you were gone forever! I thought you died, that fucking Lannister killed you! I have missed you so much, I will get you out of here! We will do it together, forget what I said before. I will run with you, even if we fail it's okay. We can fail or escape together!"

With a gentle push, Arya moved away from her brother. "I am dead, Jon. It's only a dream you are having. Kind of like how you hear my voice, but I am not there. What I want to know is, are you a Stark or a Bolton now?" Jon was reeling, if it was a dream, how can he keep it? This question distracted him though. "What do you mean? I am nothing like them, I am their prisoner, a pet. I have no choice in it, Arya, you know that!" Tilting her head, Arya stared at her brother hard. "Jon, it won't stay that way forever. Changes happen, like they already have so much. Your going to get another chance to make choices for yourself. So you need to be able to answer that question. Soon enough it won't just be me asking it. So which is it, Jon? Are you a Stark, or a Bolton?" He gave no answer, just tried to hug the ghost again. As his arms wrapped around her, Arya faded away, only the question remained. Jon clutched his book and cried in his sleep.

As soon as he knew Puppy was out of earshot, Damon turned to Reek. His face was truly concerned and he started to talk. "Little buddy, I am your friend. You know that, talk to me. As a friend, I don't want you to suffer like this. You know this attitude will drive Ramsay nuts, he won't mean it, but he might hurt you. I know you are angry because of what he did earlier. Sex doesn't mean the same thing to us as it does to you, Reek. It isn't personal, Ramsay loves you, he doesn't just want to fuck you. That should make you feel even more special, he doesn't just view you as some pet. You are his everything, you know that, don't you? Not a whore or just an entertainment. For Ramsay, that is amazing." Reek turned to Damon and laughed bitterly. "Oh, I am fully aware that I am a pet. It is not something I would ever dare forget or deny. I am also aware that you and Ramsay don't see sex as personal. It's just a way to torment or shame another, other times it's just an itch you want to scratch."

Damon shrugged and looked a bit embarrassed at that. "Look, little buddy, I am sorry for my part in it. I can tell you are really mad at me too. Ramsay gets intimidating, even to me. Puppy told him to fuck off and you know that Ramsay cannot let that go. If I told him not to fuck my pet, he would have used his knife on him. After all this time, you know that is exactly what he would have done, Reek." Sighing, the boy slumped and nodded. "Yes, I am sure that is what Master would have done. But don't pretend it was all for the sake of saving Puppy's skin. I saw you putting yourself back together. You liked it, got turned on by it and joined in. Ramsay is very persuasive, but I don't believe he can force you to get hard." Damon seemed a bit taken aback by the venom of Reek's voice and words. "Fine. I fucking loved it, Reek. If you were in the room at the time, you would have been taken too. And if Ramsay offered you to me, I'd take him up on it. But it wouldn't change that I am your buddy, it isn't a personal thing. The same as I punish you as an owner, but I hang out with you as a friend."

Reek just stared at Damon for a moment, his hands actually clenched into fists. Then a fury erupted, like Reek has never felt, never had before. The suddenness of it, the shock of it, froze Damon as the timid boy turned and attacked. For a thin, shaky little guy, he was wiry and full of emotion. Giant hands blocked most of the blows, but Reek managed to give Damon a black eye. "REEK!" Ramsay's roar usually caused his pet to instantly throw himself down and grovel. One time Ramsay roared his pet's name in public, Reek dropped all his schoolwork and went to his knees in the hallway. Most kids just laughed and kept going. Ben, Alyn and Damon teased Reek for it for days afterwards. Now the dreaded roar has no effect and Reek continued to pummel his large friend, snarling. "I am so mad, so angry, so..so PISSED! You are a shitty friend, a horrible buddy and I am so mad at you!" Ramsay pulled his spitting mad pet off of Damon. "Stop it! Reek, you are injured, you cannot jostle around like this! REEK!" Finally, the pet collapsed into tears on Ramsay's neck. Ramsay hugged him and looked at Damon. "He gave you a black eye. What set him off like this?"

Damon stood up and looked with real concern at Ramsay. "I tried to talk to him. Tell him that the sex stuff wasn't personal. He took it badly. Without that sweater, he cannot cope with his feelings. I got the point though, he is definitely angry at us." Ramsay sat down, forcing his pet into his lap. When Reek tried to pull away, he held him even tighter. Leaning closer, Damon softly teased him. "Reek, who knew you had a punch like that? Okay, I deserved that, buddy. I should not have explained things the way I did. Forgive me, little buddy?" Reek wiped his eyes and nodded. "I am still angry with you, but I forgive you, Damon. You are still my friend and I am trying to understand. I really am." Ramsay decided not to ask what they spoke of and suggested Damon go find Puppy. "I think Reek and I need to talk alone. Your pet however, should not be left alone. Don't give him a chance to sulk about earlier today or he'll take even more advantage." Reek stiffened angrily and Damon left to find Puppy.

"How can you see a traumatized pet as taking advantage?" Ramsay stared at Reek. "What did you just say, pet? Are you judging your Master?" His voice was dangerously soft and Reek inwardly flinched. Yet he looked back at Ramsay without cringing. "Never. I have never judged you, Master. I know my place and I have never once denied it. That doesn't mean I will like everything that you do. I accept it because I have to and because I love you. I can feel hurt and angry though. Now you are even trying to take that away! You say you love me, that you will let me have emotions and try to understand them. Then you broke your word and burned the sweater. I feel betrayed by you, Master." Bravely, Reek waited for Ramsay to hurt him or at least use his words as weapons. So Reek was surprised when his Master said, "I am sorry, Reek." Blinking, Reek thought he heard wrong. "What? What did you say, Master?" With a disarming grin, Ramsay stroked his pet's delicate cheekbone. "I am sorry. It was wrong of me to burn that sweater. To take away your one way to express your bad feelings."

Reek wanted to stay angry or at least indignant, but he melted at the apology. Ramsay laid down on the couch, pulling his pet with him. "Listen to me, sweet little pet. Nothing I do to another means anything for us. I will not change what I do for your sensibilities, Reek. I love you and that has to be enough for you. You are right though, I need to let you express your feelings. So as long as you can do it submissively and respectfully, you can use just your voice to do it. I hated the sweater, Reek and I don't think you liked it either. I may not understand or like what you have to say, but I will listen." This made all the difference in the world to the pet and Reek kissed his Master. "Can I talk about how I feel then? I am really angry about you and Damon using Puppy together. What if I had been there? Would you have let Damon do that to me, Master?" Ramsay hugged his pet and thought about it. Sighing, he told the truth, even though he knew it would upset Reek more. "Probably. We were overexcited and Puppy had really pissed me off. Yes, I probably would have let Damon have you. Though I would more than likely beat the shit out of him after for touching you." That made Reek giggle, even though he didn't want to. "At least you know I will never lie to you." Ramsay offered and snuggled his pet closer.

 

 


	186. Chapter 186

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick and Bran have a new place to stay. Asha and Sandor will work with Davos and Stannis. Sansa and Tyrion are trying to keep impossible promises. Roose makes more changes. Reek and Jon are given new uses to add with their normal pet status. Reek gets brave keeping both a secret and a lie. Puppy is becoming Jon more often. Then he gets a note. Alyn and Ben are not good babysitters at all.

Podrick and Bran enjoyed their new posh hotel quarters much better. Still confined, unable to wander around, at least they had the nicer space now. Stannis was paying for their new lodgings and Davos made sure all four were protected. Both boys tried out new gaming consoles, flipped through tv stations and exclaimed about the beauty of room service sundaes. They had just spent days with these strange men, answering questions until they had no answers left to give. Stannis learned about his daughter through the boys.

Podrick told of how brave and smart Shireen was. Bran told of her gentle yet protective side. This only made Stannis and Davos more determined to bring down Petyr Baelish. It was understood that after all tumbled into arrests and court cases, that they would all be made to testify. Then they would each be put into protective custody. It was also understood that Tyrion and Sansa would never be found. Both spoke from burn phones to Davos from undisclosed locations. Unlike Asha and Sandor, whose cases were flimsy at best. Tyrion and Sansa had enough evidence stacked against them.

They worked in secret, hiding, forever now a father and daughter team. Sansa knew and accepted she will never see Bran or Rickon again. Yet she made a promise to Bran to save Jon if she could. A promise to Asha to try and save her brother Theon. Tyrion laughed and told the girls they were suicidal. He told them that even if Jon could be persuaded, the other boy could not. That he was a Bolton now, in fact, Roose was putting forth adoption papers. Another small gem offered to them by Olenna, among many others. It seemed like both Damon and Theon have adoptions pending.

Even in her deranged state, Cat had many moments of lucidity. Probably due to her seeing her further deranged nemesis rotting in the institution. When Jaime Lannister came to the intimidating hospital, Cat laughed at him. "Tell Roose Bolton to go to hell. I may have hated Jon since he ever came into this world, but I loved my husband. I gave his son a home out of love for my Eddard. Who distrusted the Boltons and Lannisters for good reasons. Tell that bastard that killed my husband and beloved first son, he cannot adopt Jon. I will never sign those papers."  Three days later Cat was found in the room of Cersie Lannister. Even though she denied it, it appeared she stabbed Cersie to death with a stolen scalpel. Her transfer to a criminal mental facility was swift.

Roose added thick rugs to all the staircases and floors. It was a pathway for the skidding, thudding and on occasion crawling boys in the house.  The boys rooms, the basement and every area of Roose's was soundproofed. Once a week Locke came in and checked for cameras or bugs. With power grows paranoia and Locke's men all had overtime pay. During weekday hours, all boys acted like happy foster brothers. Of course, Damon and Ramsay used the pet's names boldly, still ordering them about. The pets would still be timid, though Jon took advantage of it as often as he could. He knew that Damon would punish him harshly for it later, but Arya felt it was worth it. Recently, Puppy would find an hour every day to visit her. Each nap in her little room seemed to bring Jon out more than the pet.  Damon and Ramsay were gone after school most days, doing things for Roose. Things they never would mention to the pets. Reek has finally been put to good use by Roose, even though Ramsay protested as much as he could.

Theon may have loved art class, but Reek excelled in his computer classes. One of the worst beatings of his teen years happened because of it. Bored to death watching his Master, Damon and all the others completing work he did days ago, he got sneaky. Ramsay watched his pet intently, then grinned when he saw what Reek could do. It was his idea for Reek to hack into their grading system. Being his first time at hacking, he was clumsy and caught. Roose had known that it was Ramsay's idea, but Reek got punished as severely as his Master. Ramsay was forced to watch from the torture chair, screaming, pleading. Roose took up the poker and carried out his threat to Reek from before. Reek was unable to move from his bed for a week, the same length of time he had been suspended. When they returned to school, Reek was moving slowly still and Ramsay wore a cast on his arm. Roose decided that Reek's talents should be put to better use.

A computer expert hired by the recommendation of Varys was found. Reek spent ten weeks learning from him. After that he spent his afternoons mainly encrypting files and creating firewalls. He worked in Roose's office, a tiny computer desk and chair in the corner. After a few clashes between his Master and Sir, Reek begged during dinner to speak. "Can I please just work during the hours that Master is working for you? I cannot disobey either of you and I am getting punished by both. Please, Sir?" Roose begrudgingly agreed and commented, "Boy, I am glad to see that you are able to communicate better. You are becoming very useful around here and I like it. Don't forget that even though it is silver, it's still a collar on your neck." A hurt and nervous look came over Reek, ducking his head low. "I would never forget I am just a pet, Sir. I swear it, I just do not want to make Master or  you angry anymore." 

Ramsay glared silently at his father as he gathered Reek close. Something had shifted with them that night Roose beat Reek. Seeing his father break his pet so completely, tormented, enraged him. Reek had become Theon, a tiny child Theon. Cowering under the poker, whispering "Daddy, don't please! I will try harder, please!" Ramsay watched his pet taken apart. It had taken two days before Reek came fully back to himself. He just cried endlessly asking Ramsay if daddy was still mad. If Ramsay left the room, Reek screamed until he returned. Damon and Puppy had to sit with him if Ramsay was gone longer than a minute. Two days before Reek was able to recall who everyone was. As soon as he could, Roose had ripped Reek away for classes Ramsay couldn't even drive him to. With some man, Ramsay had never met nor would. Now his father sticks his pet for hours in front of a computer and Ramsay has no say. Whenever he came home and found Reek in the study, he would pull him away. Now at least, Reek has asked what Ramsay couldn't. His father agreed, but he didn't have to be so mean to Reek!

Jon was now responsible for all homework. Roose decided that since the other boys were working, so should Jon. Except he was too rebellious to trust with anything important of course. So now the pet was responsible for keeping everyone's grades up. He also did all chores that had been Reek's. Osha only does a once a week turn in the boys rooms. She changes sheets and give a good hard scrub to everything. Daily upkeep, including their laundry is done by Jon as well. He also is responsible for setting up after school snacks and drinks for whichever boy is home. The first time Puppy brought a snack into the study for Reek, he stared and muttered, "Oh, I would have done it myself. I wouldn't ask you to do that for me." Puppy shrugged and walked away with the snack, eating it. He hadn't gone more than three steps before running into Roose. Not only did Puppy get a new snack for Reek, but he got some whacks with a belt as well. 

Most days it was only Reek and Puppy home along with Osha. The other workers buzzed around them, not seeing them. Reek would wait until Jon was napping in Arya's room and Osha was busy elsewhere. Only then did he visit the tunnel again. Each time Reek got himself closer to the end of the cold door. Finally, he got up his courage and opened the little wooden door. Peeking out the crack, afraid of seeing one of Locke's men staring back at him. Instead Reek found himself in a little garden. It was frozen over and so was the dirt path weaving through it. Panicking, Reek ran back inside, shut the door and panted, trembling. Reek did not try again until it was nearly spring.  By then he knew enough about Roose's work though the computer to put him away for years. Not that it would ever matter, Reek was not even considering such things. He only thought of Ramsay and the danger he was in. Reek had promised to never interfere again. To never try and protect or help without permission to. It was the one big lie he has ever told his Master. So he forced himself to try the path one day.

Jon had been complaining of needing to visit the library again. Finally, Damon asked Alyn and Ben to take him. Osha was in her room at the time and Reek took advantage of the rare silence. The path led through the woods to the town limits. It was not very clearly marked, but Reek had learned a bit of tracking from Ramsay. Knowing where it led to relieved the pet. Something felt so wrong, so heavy in town, Reek was scared. The Boltons were growing too bold and making plenty of enemies. Reek resolved that if need be, he would show Master this route if they needed to run.

Ever since last week when Jojen's cousin handed Jon a note, he has been desperate. Desperate to get to the library.The cryptic note simply mentioned a book at the library he might want to see. It was the picture of a wolf, a common scribble that Sansa always drew.  Alyn and Ben were total assholes, but Puppy acted as behaved as he could. Ignoring the taunting and shoving, Jon kept his eyes down. He even meekly thanked them for bringing him to the library. Puppy was casual as he found the book he needed. Leaning against the wall, Alyn was more interested in his cell phone than Jon. Ben was looking at the DVD's and talking to himself. So Jon flipped through the pages till he found the pink sticky. "2nd flr. historical non fiction, last aisle." Without a word, he put that book back and went upstairs. Alyn and Ben had not noticed yet and Jon hurried. The last aisle was next to a fire exit and no one was there. Confused, he looked at the shelves, maybe there was another book clue? Then he became paranoid, what if it was a test from Roose or Damon. Or worse, what if this was a game of Ramsay's? A moment later, the red light flashed and alarms sounded. As the chaos sounded, the door opened and hand yanked Jon out of it.


	187. Chapter 187

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose adopts Theon and Damon. Reek knows he will never trust Roose again. Ramsay speaks against his father to his pet. Jon reminisces about the library and what came next.

Damon and Reek stood in the courthouse, dressed in suits. The papers were signed and they answered the main question by another Judge who was in the district. He was a good friend of Roose's and approved the adoption. When asked, "Do you wish to be adopted by Judge Roose Bolton?" both said yes firmly. A very sullen Loras was there to take pictures for the papers. The large boy and the tiny one stood together in front of Roose who put a hand on each of them.  .

That night when the Roose came home with the papers, triumphant, he only saw Reek. "All the other boys are late again?" he asked mildly, putting away his coat. The timid pet nodded and said, "Yes Sir. I am sure they will be home soon." He offered, taking Roose's briefcase and putting it away in the study. When Reek returned, Roose told him to make a drink. Nodding, he did so and handed it to Roose, keeping his eyes down. He did not like Ramsay's father much anymore. It was a terrible, bad, DISLOYAL thought, but there it was.  Reek could forgive Roose eventually for the poker. Maybe. Then he had to encrypt older files that were written in Latin. That was actually fun for him, Theon had spoken Latin and read it. Balon knew Latin and it was the only good thing he ever shared with his son. The boy had learned it fast and his father had shined with pride over it.

Reek had actually been humming to himself, alone in the study. It had been a good day, he passed all his tests, as did Ramsay and Damon. His Master had been in such a good mood, he was so funny and kind all day. Ramsay had hugged him right there in the hallway! "Walk home like a good boy with Jon after art like a good pet. I know you have to do father's dirty work, Reek. As soon as I come in you can stop. That show you like and always miss, Atlantis. Would you like that, love?" He had spoken into Reek's ear and it slithered down, piercing his heart. Reek had hugged back tightly and muttered, "Yes Master. I love you so much. I will miss you." Ramsay did not care if anyone saw them. Luckily, only some of the art students entering the room even noticed. Well, Damon noticed and debated if it was something Roose needed to know. He decided against it, he promised his loyalty first to Ramsay.

Puppy had already sulked his way into class and Damon waited. After a moment, he cleared his throat then said, "Ramsay, we need to get moving." With a sigh Ramsay released Reek and stepped back. Reek gave his Master a lovely twisted grin and Ramsay smiled back. Now Reek was swimming in the sweet joy of feeling wonderful and there was no fear. Until he read the messages about Sansa Stark. How Roose had a very large hit out for her that will last until she is dead. There was one for Podrick Payne, Bran Stark and Tyrion Lannister. All the details of what Roose had done to Cat. That was one of the most recent ones he had found, was the ordering of that. What Reek really cared about was the Sansa one. Because Roose had PROMISED Ramsay that he would keep his word. Roose had also sworn to Jaime that he would never pursue Tyrion. Though Reek said nothing to anyone, he lost his good mood. He held tighter than ever to his Master that night, in fact, he barely saw his show.

Roose spoke again, breaking harshly into Reek's wandering mind. "Jon is going to be late again? I swear that boy must really love those beatings. Damon told him it was that box I have next time." Reek shrugged and timidly responded. "He was with Alyn and Ben, Sir. Maybe they stopped at a store or something. They did that with me once when I needed to see that dentist. We got back late too." Giving a small nod, Roose began to head towards Osha, who was nearly done cooking their meal. Reek knew that Osha had to go into the Judge's room sometimes. It was really no secret and Ramsay has joked about it. He did not wish to watch poor Osha's usually blank face become so scared and sad. The worst part is Roose gives a little smirk at how she looks then and puts on a different face. Reek knows that there was no end to how many masks this man has. He went into the foyer. Since they were no longer allowed to kneel there, he sat. Master and Damon found an old wooden bench they fixed it up.

Reek and Puppy sit there now when they are supposed to wait for their Masters. They do not stand up until they have permission. That has replaced the ritual of kneeling and collars. Well, at least for Reek. He wears his wonderful silver collar that Master gave him. That is his only collar now and it feels just as heavy and safe. Servants, company or not, Damon puts the collar on Puppy. Roose finally consented to this when Jon became so rebellious all the time. Reek curled up on the hard cold bench and tried to hum again. He kept stumbling over notes as he thought of Roose breaking his promise to Ramsay. A terrible chilling foreboding seemed to sneak down his spine and he shivered. There is a tunnel and a garden, then a pathway to the town limits. It took me fifteen minutes when I ran it, might take Ramsay even less. This is very important to remember, Reek knows this. Something is coming, it will be terrible and it has teeth. Monsters always do and Roose is the biggest monster of all.

So Theon stayed still next to Damon while Roose put his hand on their shoulders. Reek smiled, eyes shining and looked so grateful. The only way he could pull it off was by looking at his Master. Ramsay was standing with Jon a bit away, smiling themselves. The cameras flashed and Ramsay did not blink once. Neither did Reek, but they smiled charmingly. Reek and Ramsay have spoken a bit about his father. Reek never mentioned about what he found and Ramsay spoke very generally too. They both agreed that Roose has changed, he has become a bit crueler. So both of them wished bitterly that there was going to be a way to leave this man. Would he allow Ramsay and Reek to move in together? Will he attempt to force Ramsay to leave Reek with him and go alone to college, living in some dorm?  Ramsay has determined if that happens, they will run away. Forget the money, forget school or his father's patronage, they would leave. Run off and live somewhere, Ramsay knows he will always find work. He whispers this in Reek's ear at night sometimes.

Jon smiled warmly as well, standing next to Ramsay. His eyes barely focused on the trio at all, or at anything. During the droning of the elderly judge, Jon's mind wandered and went back to that day at the library. He was confused as hell when pulled into a back hallway. To his surprise, it was the foster boy who went to school with him. Sam something or other, he has seen him here before many times as well. The pudgy boy was red faced and looked disconcerted. "Well, apparently reading about being a spy is not the same as trying to be one. Your sister sent me. Listen, tomorrow meet me at ten thirty in the east wing bathroom. I have a message for you, okay? Go back in and out the front door. Hurry now." Sam had pushed Jon right through the door then slammed it shut. Jon had made it almost out the door, when Alyn grabbed him.

Yanking the boy out the front doors and down the steps, Alyn grumbled at him. "What the fuck were you doing? Where where you, you don't come out when a fire alarm goes off? Are you that stupid, did Damon hit your head too many times?"  Ben glared at Jon and the two of them nearly pressed him between their bodies. They took him quickly to the car and shoved him inside. Protesting because it was too hard to resist, Puppy quipped, "But I need to check out some books still!" Ben turned in his seat and pointed at Puppy. "You are the worst most badly behaved dog I ever saw. I think it's time for your Master to let a dog trainer offer some real tips. Like shock collars, choke chains and prong collars. I shall bring one of each over for a fitting. I am even going to give free training sessions, so Damon knows all the tricks. Now shut the fuck up and sit up like a good boy, right now!" Puppy finally came forth and obeyed. The look of fear over those threats appeased Ben enough to turn around again. The ride home was quiet.

When they got back and all the others were at dinner, the two boys paled. Puppy did not, he knew these two would not tell. They did not dare let Roose know that they could have lost the pet. That they did not know where he was in the library. So instead they muttered apologies over traffic. Roose simply sighed and impatiently told Jon to sit for dinner. Knowing their dismissal happened, Ben and Alyn left fast. Damon had just come in a few minutes before himself. Hungry and happy to not hear a report of rebellion, Damon ruffled his pet's head. "I am glad you were not the reason for being late. Good pet." With that huge hateful grin, his Master turned back to his plate, saying, "Go on, eat dinner." Puppy gave a submissive thank you and ate his dinner. He was nervous the next day but hid it much better than the night the boys ran. Jon asked the teacher, got a hall pass and headed to the east wing bathroom.

It was a nearly deserted wing, mainly used for storage and was used by kids trying to hide. To smoke, to talk, to make out, to drink or drug. Jon saw no one around as he entered the nearly destroyed bathroom. Sam stood there, terrified and excited all at once. It made Jon want to smile but he was too nervous about this. "What is the message, Sam? Did you see her, Sansa? Is she alright?" Looking taken aback by how intensely Jon spoke and stammered. "Well, yes I did. Didn't even know it was her till she spoke and smiled. She has black hair now, spiky and long everywhere. All gothic punk now, it actually kind of suits her better. Sansa gave me that note for you in the book. Now I have another one from her, but this one must be handed back to me. We must destroy any notes we get, no proof can remain. Anytime we speak, it has to be safe for both of us. Never leave evidence behind. I read a lot of CSI books and this is really important." Jon stared at the rambling boy then snatched the note out of this hand.

Sam had blinked then said, "Oh! Oh, I am sorry, Jon. Go on and read, we don't have much time." Jon opened the note, tearing up at the familiar script. "Jon, I heard of Arya's death and I know you must hurt as much as I do. Bran is safe, they will never touch him again, I swear it. I have assurances that Rickon is safe as well. I am a killer and will hide forever, don't have a choice really. What about you, Jon? Are you ready to leave, because I promised Bran to save you. We will come up with a plan to help your escape, you are not alone. You are not forgotten and remember YOU ARE A STARK. Not a pet, not a Puppy, not a slave. You are Jon Stark and your sister is coming for you. Asha has asked me if we can rescue Theon as well. My husband is against it, he says that Theon has become this Reek for real. Yet she begged me to try and I told her I would try. So I am asking honestly if you think we can save Theon? Answer these questions out loud to Samwell, he will remember them. I will contact you again very soon. I miss you and love you, Sansa Stark.

With shaking hands, after reading it three more times, Jon handed it back. Sam put it in the ancient sink and used a chemical he stole from his lab class. It stunk but it dissolved the note instantly. Coughing a bit, Sam asked, "Anything I need to tell her, Jon?" Nodding, wiping his eyes, Jon tried to compose himself. Looking embarrassed, Sam looked away and gave him a moment. In that husky voice, Jon finally managed to say, "Tell her I am a Stark. I am ready whenever she is. Tell her Theon is dead, only Reek remains. Let it be." The rest of the day Jon was elated, then would sink low, scared. Tipping like a seesaw with his emotions all day and night. He was desperate to leave this hellish place. Yet for all his rebellion, Jon knew they have cowed him. The mere thought of trying to run and getting caught was chilling. Would they hunt him, flay him alive if he were caught? Would Damon toss him into the basemnt box for days? Or whip the skin completely off Puppy's back? With resolution Jon promised himself before he fell asleep. "I will escape this place and I will make sure that one way or another they pay. Damon will pay hard for what he has done to me."

Jon was nudged forward by Ramsay to take pictures with Damon, Reek and Sir. He went quietly and calmly, with a nice smile plastered to his face. Five guiless faces were bathed in white flashes, then it seemed to darken, then the flashes would come again. Just one close knit happy family.


	188. Chapter 188

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Tyrion get married. A short chapter. Happy New Years To ALL!

Mr and Mrs. Stone rarely drew strange looks anymore. In this small parish, no one asks questions, no one wants to lose their own privacy, they don't delve. Any gossip about them is whispered and enjoyed, then dropped. A curiosity to be sure, but they have seen stranger folks come here to hide. The dwarf with the golden beard was polite, rich and witty. The young bride was lovely, even with that black hair and dark make up. Her skin was pale as milk, her eyes always searching and her smile was charming. Graceful and polite, dressed as if she were in her twenties, even though it was obvious she was young. She may tell them that she is twenty but it is not believable to the women of the town. They could all agree that she was graceful, friendly to all.

The tall girl and the rugged dwarf have been invited to nearly every home for dinner. They never turned anyone down, they brought wonderful little gifts. If the folks had children, small toys were given, parents received wine. They always seemed to know the host would enjoy. High end cigars, rare flowers, or a special drink would appear, once even a round of cheese. It was known the Reverend was a huge fan of all cheeses. So it was determined the nice couple was rich and hiding from something. And even the biggest gossip-monger around, did not speak badly or out of turn about them.

Sansa was sipping tea from bone china on the little stone patio of their rather large cottage. Tyrion hired a local maid to clean the house, another woman who is teaching Sansa to cook. The first thing loaded onto their computer was Rosetta Stone. He expects her to learn many languages as they will travel much. They both agreed that though this tiny parish in Ireland was beautiful, calm and private, they must move on soon. Taking her time as Tyrion is teaching her, Sansa sipped each time, allowing the taste to really make it to her tongue. Between Cersie and her now husband, she will be the most cultured, trained young socialite to exist someday. Leaning back a bit in her seat, watching the clouds change shape, she thought of her wedding. 

When she had always daydreamed about her wedding day, it was glorious. A long elaborate white lace gown with seeded pearls. It would be the most lovely event of the year. Instead, Sansa had been wearing a borrowed white dress that made her look sallow. She and Tyrion had suffered severe jet lag and it looked like two zombies marrying. The kiss was quick and never happened again. This was appearances only and they each had their own rooms by a connecting door. On their wedding night, they slept in a hotel, both of them fell asleep on the large heart shaped bed, snoring in unison. They still had on their wedding outfits and shoes on when they hit the bed. Too many questions and complication could arise by having a child and father running about. Someone would ask about the mother, about why they look nothing alike. Since Sansa looked older then seventeen, it was easy to have her be his wife.

"So here we are, each married to a near stranger, bound together by desperation and a minister." Tyrion had announced, yawning as they woke up. "Great way to start our mornings." Sansa had mumbled, trying to find other clothing. They were awkward at first, but now they were warming to each other as friends. Sansa had to admit, Tyrion had done more for her and her family than anyone ever has. He has risked his very life for them and will continue to do so as needed. This alone made her like him, also he made her laugh like no one ever did. So he was shocked when Sansa would reach for his hand. They act like a newly married couple in public, but now in private, they are close too. Arguing happens a fair bit as well, usually about their plans to help Jon escape. "That is it though,right?" Tyrion would argue. "We cannot do anymore that that without being in worse danger. There is a hit on both of us, remember? And we are fugitives, murderers, Alayne. We cannot risk much more."

 "I won't abandon Jon. My little brothers are safe, my sister is dead along with my father and older brother.  Mother is locked away forever and all I have left is Jon." She would insist stiffly and Tyrion would give a sigh that nearly wrecked her hair with it's force. "I am not asking you to abandon your brother. We shall try and save him, of course. Carefully, with thought and planning. Emotion won't help you or him right now. And before you bring it up again, he CANNOT be with us. It would bring a hunt down like you have never seen. Better to get him over to Stannis and Davos. They will protect him, have him testify against Bolton then witness protection like the others." Tyrion tried to rub her shoulder and she moved away. "It isn't fair. What did we do to have this happen to us? Jon, Arya and the boys are innocents. They did not do anything to anyone. It is not fair. I have lost everyone I loved. I will never see my family again." As she walked away, leaving her half sipped tea, Tyrion whispered, "You have me. I am your family." She could not hear him over her own tears.


	189. Chapter 189

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the short chapter. but each section needed to stand alone I figured.   
> The Tyrells have a plan. Margery is not willing but Olenna is determined. Her family will not bow or fall, regardless of who she must hurt in the process.

Margery gave a short yelp of frustration and stood up. "I cannot do this! I won't in fact. Forget it, figure out another way, grandmother." Snorting, Olenna said smoothly, "This from the girl who always insists she is an excellent actress. You would be the star someday and yet here your chance comes and you shirk. Hmm, do you think Sansa shirked from what needed to be done? No, that girl has been through more than you ever will and look at her now. Well, not that you will ever see her, but if you did! Oh, she is wonderful! Brave, smart and resourceful, never giving up. She has killed, hidden and transformed herself. Now she will save the last member of her family stuck in this town. A book should be written of her someday. It would sell. In fact, Loras, make a note of that. We shall all write the book then."

The words did as intended and the competitive side of Margery reared its ugly head. "At least she does not have to speak of it! You want me to say every disgusting thing my father ever did when I was thirteen! It was only one time anyway! He was drunk and I was too stupid to stop him. Daddy never did it before or after that time, you want me to lie. You want me to be a victim for all to see!" Olenna shook her head. "No silly girl. I want you to be a shining example of a survivor. To show that our family will not bow down, that we are the shining swords of justice for children of this town. When Stannis and Davos get here, all hell will break loose. Sides will be taken and which side will we be on? That depends on you now, dear. So are you less than a Stark girl? Or are you a strong powerful Tyrell who could be an actress?"

Standing tall and proud, but with sadness shining in her eyes, along with determination. "Fine then. Let's do it. Loras, start filming." The words and actions were perfection and when it ended Olenna clapped. "Perfect. Loras, take that elsewhere and edit as you need to. Margery, sit with me, darling. Let us talk a bit." Still unhappy with her new role, Margery sat, sullen and quiet. A hand was soft on her shoulder and her grandmother's voice was soothing. "I wish I had known. Had I known what he had done to you, I 'd have killed him with my own hands. If I had known what he was doing to those girls. But I did not and I do feel some guilt over it. Mace was my son, after all. True, I never was close to him. It was different in those days, my girl. Hard for a woman to achieve anything, never mind media. He was always cared for, the needy little thing. By maids and nannies, I never even breastfed him, except those first two weeks."

"Want to know a secret? I hated every second of it. Did not like the crying, the clinging, the stink of diapers. I was not going to be some brood mare for my husband. I would not spend my days chatting with housewives. Instead, I brought those housewives something better. I gave them a voice, I gave them something to read that provoked thoughts. But as a mother, I know I failed. Maybe that is why when you and your brother were born, I rejoiced. A chance to do it over. When your mother died, your father could not care for himself, never mind two kids. I never regretted letting you all move in with me. You are more my child then Mace ever was." Margery saw something amazing, that she knew no one has ever seen. Her grandmother had tears in her eyes and hugged her granddaughter tightly.

When Margery left the room, she was nearly in tears herself. Determined not to fail this family or her grandmother, Margery went to practice another script. As soon as the girl left the room, those tears dried as if they were never there. A face of poise and force returned and Olenna said dryly to herself, "Ah, the angst and sorrows of youth. The foolish children need such directions sometimes. Now where is that stupid maid with my cheese?" With a sigh of annoyance, the elderly woman went in search of her afternoon snack.


	190. Chapter 190

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha and Sandor are safe but in FBI custody. Stannis and Davos have come to town and pick up someone. Jon writes a damning note then becomes a Stark again. Reek and Ramsay recieve a terrible shock.

Asha and Sandor were staying in a secured location, secured by FBI agents. Until they were proven innocent without a doubt, they are in custody. When Sandor started to growl at Asha about it, Davos had cut in. "I assure you it won't be long. There is no true evidence linking either of you to the crimes. We know that at least four of those involved in your case in that town are corrupt. My people are already there, sifting through the dirt, unnoticed. This is the best,safest option for you." Stannis and Davos were leaving the very next day for the hellish place to expose the rot underneath. Tyrion had assured them that the Tyrells were ready to release their bombshell. In fact, Olenna was nearly ecstatic to help the downfall of Petyr Baelish. They still had nothing on the Boltons of use, but it should be coming soon. Sansa has convinced Jon of escape and will lead him into their arms. They will put him in a safe location and question him. Once they have Jon's testimony on what happened to him by the Boltons, they can begin. They can start proceeding with taking down the prestigious judge and his killer boys. Through that, they will be able to take custody of Theon Greyjoy as well. It would bring Asha such relief to know her brother was safe.

Jon has met with Sam several times now. Always at school, different areas each time. Bathrooms, school library, a janitor's closet once and behind the assembly room. Each time Sam has brought a note but this last time, he had a phone. "It will be destroyed as soon as you finish the call, okay? Just like the notes. This is our last meeting, Jon. Sansa felt she needed to speak to you I guess. So take it, when it rings, it's for you." Nearly in tears in anticipation of hearing her voice, Jon took the phone. He held it as if it were a fragile thing, as if the slight chance of hope can be ripped away. Then it rang and Jon answered. When Sansa's voice came through, the tears did fall, he could hear her crying too. "We don't have time for this emotional stuff, Jon. So we can cry while we talk, okay?" Jon nodded then remembered she cannot see him. "Okay, but can I just say, I love you, miss you and so glad to hear your voice." They sobbed and Sansa pushed through. Jon understood what he needed to do but he was still scared. "Sansa, will I see you at all?" She whispered no just before she said "I love you, good luck Jon. I hope to hear from you next time I speak with Stannis." Then the phone went dead.

During lunch he managed to play Puppy while around the others. He brought Damon's lunch, waited for permission to sit. Waited till he was told he could eat and did not react badly to his Master's teasing. The thought of the little surprise he has left for his Master helped.  Jon was warned by Sansa to do nothing that could give his plans away. So he was careful about writing and hiding his note. Yet Jon simply could not pass up the chance to get some revenge on Damon. Just in case Jon was truly saved but Damon does not go to trial, he was protected by a Judge after all. This was a way to at least hurt him, in truth if it worked right, it might get him killed. All the better to know that wide fucking grin and loud mocking laugh were rotting away. Puppy was terrified of what they were doing, but Jon was elated. Nearly wild with it. So Jon had to let Puppy take over anytime he saw Damon, Reek or Ramsay. He knew that Reek suspected him of something, Reek has been extra sensitive to everyone recently. Many times Jon saw Reek assessing him as if he already knew somehow. That was just fine as long as he never spoke of it to Ramsay or Damon. And Reek never gave information to Ramsay unless it was something he could prove.

Jon entered the art class then gave it about ten minutes. He got up to use the bathroom, but first he made sure Reek was busy. Slipping the note into Reek's coat pocket, Jon went out of the room. Into the bathroom and out the small window. Right there were two men with guns, waiting. They grabbed Jon and ran with him to a car with tinted windows. Praying that he made the right choice, hoping they were not really from someone else wanting to hurt Roose. There wasn't exactly time for Jon to ask to see badges after all. On the other hand his sister wouldn't set him up to be hurt or killed. Once he was in the back seat and they were further away each second, he asked, "Can I see your badges, please?" The driver shook his head and said in a firm dispassionate voice, "No, I am not a policeman nor an FBI agent." As Jon's stomach dropped, the second man turned and showed his badge. "Don't scare the boy further, Stannis. My name is Davos and I AM an FBI agent. Welcome to freedom, Jon." Grimly, he said, "Not yet. Not as long as I am in this town and the Boltons are able to hunt me."

When Jon never came back, Reek went into the bathroom and it was freezing. The room was empty and icy, the window wide open. Moaning with dread, Reek called Ramsay. "Master? Puppy ran away, he climbed out the art bathroom window. I don't see him out there, what should I do?" Ramsay spoke sharply but Reek knew it was not directed at him. "I want you to call the special number Father gave you and tell him of it. I will be at school in fifteen minutes, stay right there." Reek whined for a second as he hovered his finger over the button that would summon Roose. That was the last person he wanted to speak with, much less give dreadful news to. Roose answered before the first ring finished. "Theon, what is wrong?" Roose's voice was sharp as well, he knew Reek would never have called for anything less than important. "Sir, Jon has run away, he went to the bathroom at art, went out the window. I am sorry, as soon as I knew I called Master and you. Master is on his way to school now." "Tell Ramsay to call Damon. Then he shall take you and return home. I will have Locke and his men hunt him down, bring him back. If Ramsay goes he might kill him. You know how he gets during hunts, Theon. I want that boy alive, Ramsay can't cause another death." Even though he despised Roose, he was right and it would be up to Reek to stop Ramsay from it.

Ramsay was not happy to hear that he could not hunt Jon. However, his pet was in a terrible state over it, Reek has been so jumpy lately. Part of him was relieved that he was allowed to just take his little pet home, where he could keep him safe. He called Damon who was shocked and livid over it. As soon as they got home, Reek began to cling to Ramsay more than ever. "Master? Let's just run away now, the two of us forever! I know things are not going to be safe. They won't find Puppy, he would not have dared to run if he did not have someone safe to help him. He wouldn't do it on his own, Master! I just know it." Ramsay knew that Reek could sense or read others, his own father has told him of this. Even though he did believe his pet, Ramsay could not just run away right now. "Puppy will be found by Damon or Locke. They won't kill him, just bring him home and then he will be very very sorry. Don't worry so much. We cannot leave yet, the men will be swarming over town, they will stop us. Father would be sticking us back in the basement, Reek."

All the servants were dismissed for the day and Osha was sent to her room. Ramsay knew that if things go wrong, Osha should not be a witness. Reek went upstairs to change, when he put his coat on the chair something fell out. It was an envelope with a folded paper in it. The outside was Jon's handwriting and it said, Damon. Reek knew he should just run this downstairs to his Master. It might contain vital evidence that can help track him down. On the other hand, what if it was just a personal rant or apology to Damon? So Reek decided to read the note and see. Opening it, Reek began to read and his mouth dropped open. No, this could not be, no, not Damon. Reek read it again, hoping he read it wrong. He hadn't and shaking as if he had palsy, Reek grabbed hold of the chair tightly and tried to yell for his Master. His voice was cracking and then he hollered, "Ramsay! Ramsay, hurry! Ramsay!" Downstairs, freezing cold ice ran through his veins at his pet's yelling. He cannot remember the last time Reek had called him Ramsay in private. Racing up the stairs Ramsay saw Reek standing in his room holding out a note. "Read this, it was in my coat pocket!" Ramsay read it and his eyes narrowed. "I'll kill them both. If it's true, they are dead, pet. You can even watch." Reek shivered and burst into tears.


	191. Chapter 191

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contents of Jon's note. Damon gets a ride home and a very chilling welcome.

_Damon,_

_I put this in Reek's pocket, I know he is your friend and will hand it to you. Damon, I am sorry, I know you want me to wait for you, but I just couldn't. I had a chance to escape and you know where I will go. So just decide when  you are ready and meet me, okay? I really hope you just run and not keep trying to collecting evidence for that FBI agent. Find me, I cannot wait to be able to end this shit. I love the bdsm, Damon, but I cannot take all the pet stuff anymore. Like you said, they are crazy and you had no choice. but it's the real you I feel in love with, I want that all the time. so hurry, please, I want to argue with you all night and fuck you silly while we do it. listen, in case this fails and I am killed by the Boltons, I need to say this.  I forgive you. you tried to save my brothers, you really did everything you could do. I should not have treated you the way I did over it,acting like it was your fault. If Arya and Shireen had followed your instructions better, they would still be here. I know that logically, but emotionally it took some time._

_Damon, I forgive you. I love you. Please come to me soon. Fuck everything, bring a whip and run. Agent Davos says the small recordings were enough for now. So just leave and forget the rest, alright? He will pay for the information you already gave him. That is enough for now! We will go into protective custody and be whole new people. I will worry until I see you again._

_Love,_

_Jon_

Damon had been angry, searching everywhere for his lost Puppy. He had been so furious, already planning the worst punishment of the pet's life. The shock overwhelmed that when Locke's car appeared in front of his, another one behind. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled as he got out of his car, hiding his fear. "Hey fuckhead, I am not the one running!" Locke stared at Damon and then said, "The Judge wants you to wait at home while we find Jon Stark for you. One of my men will drive you back there. Don't worry about your car, we will bring it to the garage later. We shall even clean it for you. What a deal, right?" As Locke spoke, three men surrounded Damon. "Really? Am I under suspicion of something? Do you really think I HID Jon or something?" The teen truly did looked confused and Locke believed him. That was not his job though, his was to get Damon to the Bolton mansion then find Jon. Luckily, Damon swore like crazy, but he did go. He knew he was innocent of any wrongdoing.

When he entered the foyer, he saw only an empty bench, the house was silent and cold. The rather large man that guided him in, had stayed with him. "I believe they are expecting you in the living room." He said rather awkwardly, looking away. Damon was icy cold now, and walked on numb, stiffens legs into the massive room. The gold and crimson wallpaper, furniture and rug are gone now. It was a room of vast whiteness and it felt like being buried in snow. Damon couldn't breathe and he knew something very terrible has happened. Oh God, what if Puppy had been found dead? Of course they would send men to bring him safely home. They adopted him, they love him and would want to console him. Or at least keep him from raging out in public over it. No, is my pet dead? Yet when Damon saw the faces it wasn't death. He was relieved that there was no dead pet news. This was something worse. Ramsay, Roose and Reek stood together in a row before the door.

All three sets of eyes disturbed him. The eyes were coldly assessing him as if they had never noticed terrible flaws they see now. Damon did not understand and threw his hands up. "What? What is wrong, what did I do? Sir, my pet is missing. I am sorry, it's my responsibility I know that. When we find him, I will give him a very hard punishment, I promise." Roose tilted his head then calmly, so very softly he said, "We have a conflict here to solve too. Damon, Jon left something for you before he ran. Theon, hand Damon that note please. Take your time and read it. Then we have some questions for you."


	192. Chapter 192

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon must face the Bolton clan and defend his entire experience with them from beginning to end.  
> Jon refuses to speak against the Boltons out of sheer fear. He is sure they are going to find him. Davos gives Jon a moment with a special person from his past. Tyrion learns a disturbing thing to pass on to Davos.  
> Locke finds no evidence against Damon, but discovers something just as disturbing.

Damon read the note twice and muttered, "Oh you clever little shit. I will flay your skin and make winter gloves for you to wear." Yet the bigger problem was the condemning looks from the family. "Sir, Ramsay...little buddy..you can't believe this? I would never betray you, I am a Bolton too. One of you, remember? Have I ever acted like this? Shown a single moment of a lovesick desperate fool?" When he looked in their eyes though, it chilled him. Roose's eyes showed the botched job with Rickon and Bran. Ramsay's eyes reflected the fight over loyalty when he caught Arya. Reek's eyes were the scariest of all for once. He was not twitching, wringing hands or hiding his eyes from all but Ramsay. No, those huge eyes were pinned on Damon's, searing through him. "Please, listen, what can I do to prove my loyalty? What wouldn't I do?" He said as they slowly began approaching him. 

Jon sat in the hotel room, chewing his fingernails. He was still caged, still needed only for what could be taken from him. The only difference was he could be a real human, decide things for himself to a point. Knowing that he was still in the town, still within reach wasn't helping. Davos and Stannis can reassure him of the men guarding him until they were blue in the face. They don't know the Boltons. They don't understand the reach and power of this town. So instead of telling everything, pointing fingers and rejoicing in freedom, Jon shut down. They always found him curled on the bed, or on the couch. Every shift change, Jon would hide until he was sure it was safe. Looking at his shaking hands, Jon thought, great, now that I am rescued, I start turning into Puppy. Davos was becoming frustrated that no technique worked on the boy. He seemed convinced that the Boltons will be coming for him. Therefore, Jon refuses to speak against them.  

Davos knocked on the door and Jon muttered to come in. "Hey, there! I would like to show you something. It might help you feel a bit better about testifying." Shrugging, Jon stayed curled on the couch, hugging himself. Nodding, Davos walked over and put down a lap top. "Now, understand this cannot happen much. But I saw the pain you were in and figured this might give you a little...relief, I guess." He spoke awkwardly, using this way of talking to disarm suspicious people. Jon was suspicious of everyone and everything. Jon opened the laptop as the man left the room. He saw something that made him burst into tears, hysterically. "Oh God, I cannot, I am sorry...I don't want you to see me like this." On the screen was Sansa...an older, black haired version of her, as if she were playing adult dress up. And she was seeing Jon and crying too. "Jon! Please, don't break the connection...I..I won't get to speak with you often. This might be our one and only chance."

Damon wished that they would just beat him, flay him, even stick him in the fucking box. Instead, he was in the punishment chair. Immobilized, three faces over him. He was learning something new today. Words could be used as weapons, he knew that. What he did not know was that they could be a unique form of torture. The words and questions just kept coming, like small knives slicing. They dissected every word, every thought, every moment he has had with them. From the first day Damon met Ramsay until he ended up in this horrid fucking chair. He swears he can still smell the blood and desperation of the art teacher. Somehow, they twisted everything he said or did and Damon just kept stumbling into the traps. What made him sob so much was that they were ripping apart every good memory. Every single second he enjoyed, every triumphant moment was opened and found unworthy.

Men were not just searching for Jon, others were searching Damon. They ripped apart his room, his car and every section of the house he has been in. His weapons and drugs were taken, every computer file was gone through. They found utterly no evidence of Damon betraying the Boltons. However, Osha suddenly was gone too. No trace of her anywhere and her room was bare except for the items Roose had given her. Locke instantly contacted the school for her son. He had been taken out on a day pass and never returned. He texted Roose who was in the basement with Damon. Roose swore and sent a message back for them to find them. Then to get rid of Osha and her son permanently.

Jon peeked back at the screen and whispered, "Sansa, is it really truly you?" Trying not to cry anymore, Sansa nodded. "It is truly, really me. Want to meet my husband, Jon?" Laughing bitterly, Jon said, "You got married and I wasn't there. I was going to dress in all black like a funeral while I read depressing poetry, remember?" Sansa gave a tiny giggle back and said, "That's right. I used to tease you about that, when you made fun of me for the Bride magazines." To Jon's shock, Tyrion Lannister appeared next to Sansa. "Hi, Jon. Glad to see you are safe again." "You..married Tyrion Lannister???" The couple grinned and Tyrion responded, "Your sister is a brute, Jon. She has changed. I was forcibly made to help, then she tricked me into matrimony. Meet the Stones. Alayne and Alec Stone." Tyrion moved out of the screen to give Jon time to process and to give him privacy with his sister. Yet, once he moved, Sansa grabbed his hand hard. So he sat out of view, holding his wife's hand, offering silent support.

Sansa could barely believe this was her brother Jon. She knew how different she looked now, but Jon's difference was shocking. Thin, his hair that he was so proud of was a disaster. Long, curls everywhere, like a virtual force-field around him, mostly in his face.  Jon's eyes were haunted and darting everywhere, his voice was very hoarse and sounded like a wounded animal. He hugged himself, pulled himself into strange curled positions. Jon looked as if he might dart away any second. She spoke softly and tried to bring out her old self to comfort him. It was killing Sansa not to be there, not to help and hold him. "Jon, they will keep you safe. I sent them to you, Tyrion sent them to you. Once you speak, they can arrest the Boltons, okay? After you testify in court, you will be in put in Witness Protection. That is where Bran is. Where Podrick, Asha and Sandor will be. Okay? I want you safe, but you have to cooperate."

Jon looked at Sansa with eyes that no longer were familiar to her. "I never realized how strong you were. You killed your Master, ran away and made a whole new person. My Master is hunting for me, Sansa.  I cannot risk it. They will already hurt me for trying to escape and for the note I left Damon. If they found out I spoke against them? I cannot risk it, Sansa. Maybe I am not a Stark after all...I am just a scared Puppy after all." Tyrion's head suddenly popped up again. "Well, that was certainly a very dark, over-dramatic thing to say. Yep, you are certainly the Emo teen that Sansa told me about. Now, what did you mean about a note?" Haltingly, with his raw voice, Jon told them what was in the note. They gave no real reaction at the time. Sansa spoke a bit more about how Jon needed to stand up and speak. Tyrion was already texting Davos and Stannis.

 


	193. Chapter 193

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon is cleared of wrongdoing. However, he is very shaken and still watched, unable to join any hunts without supervision.

Letting Damon slump and sob in the chair, the three turned away to speak. Reek meekly waited to give his opinion. Ramsay looked at his father and said, "Sir, I know him, he isn't lying. Damon loves us, worships me, he wouldn't betray us. Look at the way Jon wrote that, you can tell it is a revenge ploy. Our Damon isn't capable of love or a normal relationship. I say he is innocent, Father." Roose nodded then glanced at the timid pet. "Theon? You are very good at reading others. Tell me your thoughts. I am sure your Master wants you to use your talent. To clear or damn Damon." Ramsay hugged his little pet and said tenderly, "It's alright, Reek. You tell us what you see, alright? There is no punishments involved, no game or trick. Just tell me if Damon is guilty or not. I  need to know and I trust you." Leaning closer, Ramsay whispered, "You are the only one I will ever trust, sweet pet."

The fear of upsetting his Master with a bad answer melted along with Reek's heart. "Master...Sir...I hear only the truth. Damon is not lying to us, he..he never treated Jon like anything but a pet. I spent a lot of time with the two of them. Puppy feared his Master, but Jon HATED Damon, more than anything. Damon knew this and he liked it. He liked making Jon become Puppy and do things against his will. Damon has always been desperate to stay here, to learn from my Master. He would never to do anything to ruin that. Even though I am Damon's buddy..he knows I am a pet. Even as his friend, he knows my place as well as I do. Damon only saw Jon as a pet. Nothing else. He is innocent, Sir." Roose gave an approving little pat to both Theon and Ramsay. "I agree with both of your assessments. Locke had everything searched. There is nothing to link Damon to anything in that note. However, other things have been discovered. We did have a traitor here all along, besides Jon. Osha and her son have fled. Locke is putting a hit on them."

Roose released Damon and Ramsay helped him go upstairs, shaking, sobbing. No one even noticed Reek's pensive face, his stiffening of a frail back. He knows it's all falling now, bit by bit, as it gets worse, they will turn on each other. Come hell or high water, I will save my Ramsay. Reek followed the larger boys upstairs and began to make plans. Damon couldn't stop crying for awhile nor could he stop trying to assure Ramsay of his loyalty. After some time of this, Ramsay was done with Damon trying to hug him. Ramsay gave Reek a wild look of pleading and his pet moved closer. Laying his head gently on the large boy's leg and nudged his hand. Big eyes rolling up to look at Damon and Reek's hands tugged at his jeans. "Please...still your little buddy, right? Damon, you are a Bolton. Damon Bolton and I am sorry about what Puppy did to you." 

A large hand came down and caressed Reek's hair. In a shaky voice, Damon spoke. "Yeah, still your buddy. I understand why you would all think I was guilty. I am just glad you all know I would never betray you. When I find Puppy, he is going to pay so hard for this." Reek whimpered under the menace in the tone and Damon started to sound like himself again. "Aww..sorry if I scared you Reek. I am not mad at you, just at Puppy. Ramsay, what do we do next? Jon mentioned an agent in his letter, do you think he was really taken by the FBI?" Ramsay gave an awkward pause before speaking. "Father says you are to only hunt with me or Locke's men. Right now, Locke and his men are trying to locate Jon and Osha. Until he says otherwise, Father wants us out of sight." Nodding, Damon sighed and continued to calm by playing with Reek's hair. "You still don't trust me,right?" "That is not true. Father wants us out of sight in case the FBI is out there looking for us now. For all we know, Jon Stark has told all and we are about to be arrested." Now Reek was being comforted by the touch as he contemplated FBI agents arresting them.


	194. Chapter 194

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osha makes a run for it. The Boltons have their breakfast interrupted by Jaime Lannister and terrible news.  
> short chapter but important one.

Drive, just drive, don't stop for anything, even if my son screams until his lungs burst. Until my ears burst, I will keep driving. Osha reminded herself this over and over, trying to follow the directions she was given. When she had discovered that new coffee shop right near the school, who knew it would lead to this.  When Jorah Mormont first approached her, she was suspicious. Possibly this was a test from the Boltons, and she rebuffed him coldly. Yet every time she visited her son, there he was. After the fourth meeting, Osha started to listen. Jorah was trying to locate his long distance girlfriend. Osha knew exactly what had befallen her and was terrified to speak. However, this man was offering her safety for herself and her son. So finally, she took him up on the offer, grabbed her son and the car Jorah paid for. Rocketing down the road, her son screamed for awhile but now was sleeping. Osha had no idea what the future would hold, but those tapes were her insurance. So drive, just drive and don't stop.

Roose was sitting at the table having breakfast with his boys. One of the daytime servants was given more hours, to cook meals. No one needed to ask Roose if Osha would be returned, they knew the truth. The doorbell rang and the maid ushered a rattled Jaime Lannister into the kitchen. "Turn on the television! Turn on a computer, why are you all just sitting there? Don't you know what has happened? Have none of you turned on a single media device yet?" They all stared at the raging man. None of them had, it was early, they had just risen. There was a small television on the counter and Jaime turned it onto the news. Stunned, they all watched as Petyr Baelish, Irri and every counselor was taken away in handcuffs. All of them were being charged with running a child porn ring and with sex trafficking of minors. Another image of Howland Reed in tears being put in a police car, yet another of Jory Cassel in shock as he is led away. "No one leaves this house or comes in. I will send someone for Alyn and Ben, they will stay here until things are contained. There is no evidence of us dealing with the foster home or their little ring. None at all. Do not answer any calls or texts." Announced Roose standing up. Jaime looked at Roose. "If they have Jon and he speaks, they have all the evidence they need to take you next. All of you."

Keep driving, don't listen to the radio, pay attention to the road. Eventually, Osha passed into the little coastal town and breathed a sigh of relief. Smoothly, she pulled into the parking lot of the tiny motel and looked for the right door. Gently, she eased her sleeping son out of the car-seat and carried him to the little door. A worried man opened the door. It seemed like Jorah was trying to tell her something, but Osha was distracted. Her son was sleeping but stirring now. "I need to get him inside before he wakes, Jorah. I have the tapes you wanted." Without a word, the man let her inside. "I am so sorry, Osha." He said, as she froze, holding her now screaming boy. There was Locke with a gun. "Now then, put your son down, Osha. I would like those tapes please. Here is the deal, darling. You give me those tapes with no dramatics and I will let your son live. Jorah and you won't of course, but your son will be sponsored by Roose. He can live his life out happily at his little school. Won't that be nice?" 

Reek had been told to go shower and get dressed. His job was to entertain Ben and Alyn he was told. It was not something he wished to do, they liked to torment him. Yet he was not going to complain, Master and Damon were already upset. When Reek got out of the shower though, they were gone. Terrified, he ran through the large mansion looking for them. Then he texted and received no response. With no choice, Reek ran to Roose's study and frantically pounded on the door. "Master is gone! Damon is gone, Sir!"


	195. Chapter 195

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose manages Reek, work and the media. Jaime worries and tries to get the Judge to go home. Reek is left with Ben and Alyn who are thinking only of their fun. The Tyrells drop a bombshell on the town.

The stern austere judge mask was firmly in place and Reek cowered before it. "Regardless, you will stay here with Alyn and Ben. If Ramsay or Damon get in touch with you or come back, call me. You will not leave this house, you will answer no doors, no phones, nothing. I will have someone look for them. No more whining at me about it, boy. You are dangerously close to forgetting your place." Reek wanted to rip his hair out in frustration, but he knew Roose was irritated enough. "Yes, Sir. Forgive me please. I will do as I am told." He said respectfully, his little fists tight against his sides. He knew, just knew that his Master and friend went to hunt down Jon, the one person who can take them all down. Yet if these FBI Agents that are raiding the foster home have Jon, that means Ramsay is in danger. This is intolerable to Reek. He hated feeling helpless, not regular helpless, this was different. This was a seething, itchy feeling, a need to make Ramsay safe. Yet he could not disobey Roose.

Reek would have risked trying to leave to find Ramsay in spite of Sir. If it were not for Ben and Alyn, idling in the next room. Instead, he must suffer the annoying duo, remember that he is a timid, obedient pet. He watched as the judge gave similar instructions to the grinning boys, then left. Ben stood up and grinned at Reek. "Well, I had brought toys, ones I promised to show Puppy. I guess you get to see them instead, pet." Trying to shove down his rampant emotions, Reek lowered his head. He went into the living room to Ben and Alyn. Very meekly, the pet reminded them that nothing strange can be done in front of the maids. So the boys had Reek take them upstairs to Damon and Ramsay's wing. He tried, really tried hard to behave and amuse them. Crawling, doing doggie tricks that they ordered of him. When Ben attached a shock collar to Reek's neck, he whimpered but did not struggle. The shocks hurt but Reek just kept trying to appease. A choke chain came next, but again, he did as he was told, so no real reason to strangle him with it. It was the prong collar that Reek objected to. And refused.

Roose Bolton was under no suspicions, in fact everyone around him buzzed sympathetically. They knew how important the safety of children was to the judge. In spite of his stern demeanor, those who worked closest with him saw the hurt in his eyes. Because Petyr Baelish was someone he had supported, someone who gave him three wonderful foster boys. Now the betrayal of such a man, to know how he had injured all those other children, it tore at him. This is what they all whispered.  Roose allowed a high bail for each of them, then speaking as if it pained him, he recused himself. He spoke in the courtroom, full of media and townsfolk. Saying that since his own three boys, two newly adopted, came from the home, it was only right. Another judge would have to be brought from the district to hear the cases concerning the foster home employees. Carefully, Roose and Jaime kept their distance from it all. Except for out front of the court, where the media swarmed. Then they spoke of how hurt Roose was over knowing this had been happening. That they would assist the agents in any way, including allowing his boys to speak with them if needed.

Then the next bombshell came down as Roose watched from his office. In spite of Petyr's arrest, even with Osha's betrayal, Jon's escape and the boys going rogue, he was steady. The Tyrells were the real shock that made him blink and say softly, "Well, that old dried up biddy still has gumption, I'll give her that. How she ever got that little girl to agree to this, I'll never know." Jaime was horrified, staring at the screen. The internet and television have been speaking of the foster home all morning. Yet this overrode even that, though it was actually just part of it in fact. He decided Roose needed to return home. Nothing still pointed at him yet, but the Tyrell threat was quite real and Jon was still out there somewhere. So were Ramsay and Damon. "Judge Bolton, you need to get home and get your boys there too. Just till this dies down, okay? Let's go, please." Roose was caught between admiration and irritation at the Tyrells. He was most annoyed that he could do nothing back, at least not for awhile. However, this all just made him more determined to stay on top. Yet, what Jaime Lannister could not do, Theon did, by one simple phone call. "Sir? Please, they won't stop and I, no! NO NO NO!" The voice had whispered, then screamed and was gone. Roose was lucky that most of the office was either distracted by media or was giving him space. Only Jaime saw him pale and storm out to his car.

Margery was dressed in a lovely, demure dress and her tears were as artful as her makeup. Haltingly, bravely, she spoke to the world through a camera lens. She told of how her father had raped her for years, how he brought her to Petyr's for training. That lovely cultured voice caught up in pain and humble truth, telling of how she even knew of Sansa Stark's pain. How they ran into each other and Sansa had begged Margery to help her, save her. Of course, in terror of her father and Petyr, Margery could do nothing. She was too afraid too even tell her own grandmother and brother. It nearly killed her to know Sansa had to kill Joff just to escape the agonies Cersie and Joff put her through. It was only now when she knew they could no longer reach her that she dared to speak out. Her brother and grandmother sat next to her,as the girl spoke. Gravely, Olenna then said, how if she had only known, she would have done the right thing. Now that she does know, it is too late to bring Mace to justice, but Petyr and all those involved will pay. "As the media, our job is to expose the rot as well as offer the shine of this town. I will never forgive myself for not knowing of my own son's criminal acts. It will be our sacred duty to help in any way the authorities to create the justice so needed."


	196. Chapter 196

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Alyn take things too far with Reek. Ramsay and Damon are hunting for Jon. Puppy makes his last appearance. Jon fights as a Stark.

When Ben had pulled out the prong collar, Reek began to plead softly. He tried to be logical, reasonable and submissive. "Please, Master and Sir will not approve of it. I will have marks on my neck already from the chain collar. That will dig and cut me, I won't be able to leave the house. The media is watching us and I cannot appear with injuries on my neck." The boys did not care and insisted that the pet obey them. Reek knew both of them were told the rules. They just did not care, were too caught up in their own wants right now. So far, even though Reek had obeyed them, he always shied back. When they tried to make him touch them sexually or did the same to him, he gently resisted. Always stating that it was not allowed, his Master would never give him permission to do that. It was easier to take the shock, the mild strangulation of the choke chain than give in.

All three knew however, that the prong would force Reek to comply. The pain of steel digging into his frail skin would not be tolerable. So with no choice, Reek refused and began to back away from them. Alyn growled and began to circle him, while Ben threatened. "That is not what a good little doggie does, Reek. Now back on your hands and knees. You will wear this collar whether you want to or not. Dogs don't have a choice, remember? They don't speak either, so no more words or I will strap you."  When Reek lowered his head and began to cry softly, the boys grinned with malice. They relaxed a bit, moving in slowly, enjoying his fear and cowering. "Okay, but please, be gentle, please? I will do whatever you want, but don't hurt me, please?" he whispered timidly. Ben started to chide Reek for speaking and that is when Reek bolted. He ran before they could react, he was downstairs, where the maid was. If he thought this would stop the boys, he was wrong. They were stupid and heated, thundering down after him. Yet, Reek made it to his cell phone at least. Hitting the button for Roose, he tried to speak, but they were upon him. The maid was startled but knew enough to not interfere. She just watched numbly as the two dragged the wailing boy away.

The cute little customer service girl was charmed by Ramsay. Between each of them Damon and Ramsay have investigated each motel. Each hotel and everywhere in between. They are determined to find Jon at any cost before he dares to reveal any information on them. Damon was checking out the very last motel and here was Ramsay at the last hotel. Here he has found out that two FBI agents had left for the courthouse this morning. After using considerable seduction upon this girl, she mentioned there were a few more upstairs. It had taken only a little persuasion for her to have given the room number. Climbing the back stairs, he texted Damon his location. Ramsay saw that he had numerous calls and texts from his father as well as Reek. Ignoring them, assuming they were trying to find him, Ramsay continued to the room. He had asked a rather portly maid on the floor for assistance. When she approached him, he deftly used one of his father's syringes on her. Full of potassium, he waited until the woman hit the floor, then he dragged her near the door of Jon's room. Screaming for help, yelling about a heart attack, he waited, then hid.

The door opened and the two agents saw the woman clawing at her chest, writhing. Concerned, they knelt before her and that was all Ramsay needed. A syringe stabbed deep into the neck of one of them, as Ramsay kicked the other hard in the face. As the man fell backwards, squawking in surprise, Jon peered around the door. He showed in time to watch Ramsay slice the man's throat. Looking up at Jon, Ramsay grinned. "There you are. Did our little Puppy get lost?" A myriad of thoughts and emotions crossed the panicked face. "Don't do it, if you try to run or fight me, I'll just kill you. Consider that Damon will be here any second as well. What do you think he will do to you? Right now, I am your only protection against him. And he is severely pissed at you, Jon. So think carefully about your next move, boy."  Jon stammered out, "I didn't tell them anything. I didn't." Ramsay stood up and grabbed Jon's arm. "That is very good for you then. That was a very safe thing, it might even save your life. So walk with me now, just like a good obedient Puppy." Jon nodded and went with Ramsay down the hall. Then another door at the other end of the hall opened, causing Ramsay to move faster. The small distraction was just enough for Jon to overcome the fearful Puppy. Lunging, he bit deep into Ramsay's neck, trying to rip his throat out.

 


	197. Chapter 197

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Damon hunt. Jon's last stand. Roose returns home and deals with two wayward boys. Reek is shocked by Roose and finally truly sees through every last mask to what is really there.

Ramsay chided himself for stupidity as Jon bit deep. He remembered latex gloves, to stay away from cameras. Yet, he never anticipated having his own blood spilled, the ultimate DNA. He could only hope that the stupid boy had not bitten that deep yet. Two hard punches into the kidney knocked Jon back. They each panted for a moment, staring at each other. Damon chose that moment to enter the hallway, just as Jon flew into the stairwell. Seeing Ramsay, blood smeared on his neck, two bodies on the hall rug, Damon gave chase. Ramsay was not far behind him, all three pounding down the stairs. It was silent, none wished to draw attention, none wished to waste the breath, there really was nothing left to say. Ramsay and Damon no longer were thinking to bring Jon back alive. Jon had no intention of going back alive. The hunt was on.

When Roose came home, he first dismissed the maids, then went in search of the boys. He found them upstairs near Damon's room. Reek was in pure misery, if Roose was not so angry and stressed, it would have amused him. The shaking boy was wearing a leather muzzle, a prong collar and nothing else. His whole body was covered in bruises, strap marks and small abrasions. What concerned Roose was the rivulets of blood coming from the boy's neck from the silver prongs. In a soft voice that roared through Ben and Alyn, he spoke. "May I ask what is going on here? I remember asking you to watch Theon. Not create visible wounds when he may be seen and interviewed before they heal." Backing away from Reek, it was evident both were getting ready to rape the boy. Their cocks shriveled to nothing and they hurried to pull up their pants. Reek collapsed down in relief, sobbing. Kneeling, Roose undid the collar and muzzle. "Theon, go tend to your wounds and put on some clothing. When you are put together, go into the living room and wait for me." Only after the sobbing pet staggered away did Roose turn to the hapless teens.

Jon ran the maze of alleys, hearing the hunters pounding after him. Too close, they were too fast and would be upon him soon. In desperation, he tried to get closer to the street he could hear up ahead. It was no use, he would never make it there, so Jon decided he would fight. As he dodged behind some dumpsters, Jon grabbed a glass bottle and broke it. Gripping the neck tight, he waited, tears streaming, terrified. "Don't worry, I am here with you." Arya's hand pressed against Jon's back somehow. Damon prowled in front of the dumpsters, then as he peeked into them, Jon lunged. Stabbing and cutting, blood flew and the larger boy swore, grabbing for the raging teen. Slipping on refuse, Damon fell down heavily. Jon leaped on top of him and had one small chance, a small opening. Damon's throat was right there and Jon wanted desperately to open it. Ramsay grabbed the wrist as the sharp glass was mere seconds from Damon's artery. "Stupid bitch." Damon hissed as he reached up for his pet. Jon screamed in hopeless fury and his free hand punched Damon's face. As two large steel hands grabbed the sides of Jon's head, he felt Arya hugging him tight. "It is alright, I am here. Jon Stark, not a fucking puppy, Jon Stark." she whispered. With a quick twist, Damon's pet was no more than another dead abused pet. 

While Reek tended to himself, Roose brought the two boys downstairs. All the way downstairs to his new, clean dungeon. Since Alyn screamed the most upon the sight of the little box, that is where Roose shoved him. Ben was ashen and begging, pleading and saying how sorry he was. This mattered little to the severely pissed off judge who locked the idiotic teen in chains. Spread harshly against the wall, tightly pulled apart limbs, Ben was bawling. When Roose came towards him with a knife, he pissed himself. With a gentle move and a tender voice, Roose began discussing how easy it would be to castrate Ben. "Or perhaps I should let Ramsay do it himself. I am sure he will want to do it himself when his little pet sees him. When Theon tells him what advantages you tried to take. Did you not notice how possessive my son is over his little pet? Never mind daring to disobey my own orders, how stupid are you? Never mind that you marked the boy after you were warned not to. You saw what I was capable of when you toured my basement at the old house. What made you think I would not hurt or even kill you? You would not be the first teenager to die at a Bolton's hand, boy."

Ben fainted at that and Roose sighed, disappointed. He had already attached the muzzle to Alyn when he was screaming about the box. So he shoved a ball gag into Ben's mouth and tied it firmly behind the boy's sweaty head. "There, that should keep you two quiet until I can come back and deal with you both properly." Roose shut out the lights and locked the basement door. He went into the living room, where a dressed and bandaged Theon waited for him. Reek wrung his hands together and timidly approached the judge. "I am sorry Sir, they took the phone away after I called you." Before Reek knew what was happening, the backhand crashed him into the wall. Another one sent the frail pet into the thick rug. Looking up, cowering in terror, Reek did not understand. "You stupid boy! Look what you have caused! Now I have two boys in my basement when we cannot afford it! I have you all covered in wounds when we cannot afford that! Don't give me your large wounded eyes, I am not your Master. I won't care about any amount of pleading or charm and you know it."

Reek started to slowly inch backwards as Roose towered over him, menacingly. "They wanted to put a collar on you and you could have kept them from it. Instead of running or bothering me at work, you could have handled it easily. All they really wanted was to have you, play with your body and you should have let them. I have seen you handle Ramsay at his worst. You could have easily distracted those two from hurting you by giving them what they wanted. Let it happen then tell Ramsay later they forced you, he would have punished them for it." Reek stared up in growing horror and stammered. "You..wanted me to let them rape me, use me that way? Master has never wanted me touched by another." Roose gave a thin unamused smile and carefully enunciated his next words. "Yes, Ramsay is possessive of his little pet. BUT I BOUGHT YOU. I own you really, not him. I thought our last conversation in the basement made that clear to you. I told you this morning to entertain Ben and Alyn. I thought you were clever enough to understand me. Loyal enough to obey me."

Before the shocked pet could react further, Roose's phone rang. Staring down at Theon, he answered it, knowing the ring. "Ramsay? Where are you and Damon?" He listened for a moment, the rage making his masks slip further. A hysterical voice told him of the hotel, of dead agents and a messy alley battle ending in Jon Stark's dead body. "So you have left DNA everywhere? Get home now. This minute. Do not get seen, or don't bother to come home at all." Roose heard more hysteria then Reek watched as his face smoothed over and his voice became fatherly. "No, I don't mean that..you upset me, Ramsay. I am sorry, son. Of course I will protect you and Damon. Calm yourselves, we shall fix it. Don't I always fix it for you, boy? Yes, Theon is right here, safe and sound, waiting for you." As soon as Roose got off the phone with Ramsay, he texted Jaime and Locke. "Theon, we shall continue this discussion later, for now, go to Ramsay's room. You will stay there until I or your Master tell you otherwise, understand me?" Reek nodded and watched as Roose walked away. Hiding his hate, hiding his fear, he went up the main stairs, down the back ones. Slipping into the library, Reek ducked into the hidden hallway.

Jaime and Locke showed before the boys did. Roose ushered them into his study and spoke with them quickly. Reek watched and listened stunned further. Not by the death of Osha or by the death of Jon even, but by Roose's next cold hearted plans. Oh, you monster, he thought as bitter tears burned down his face. Oh, you sick monster.


	198. Chapter 198

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose Bolton and Theon Greyjoy have a last meeting. Ramsay and Damon learn something terrible and react. A traitor to the Boltons is revealed. Alyn and Ben pay a most hideous price for joining the Boltons.

After issuing his orders to the lawyer and the henchman, Roose sent them off. Reek waited until he was sure that they had left the house. Watching out a window, he saw Jaime Lannister drive away and Locke speak with three men outside. They seemed to be on high alert as they patrolled now and Locke also drove away. Glancing at his cell as it vibrated Reek saw Ramsay was texting him. For the first time since Reek has received his cell, he did the unthinkable. He ignored it and instead Reek dropped the phone to the ground. Taking a deep breath, Reek headed slowly towards the study. In the silent house, he was a wraith, a ghost and he haunted the halls. His course set, Reek only made one quick stop in the living room. Then so slowly, as if his one item were too heavy to bear, he continued onward.

Ramsay and Damon were bloody, shaken. Nothing had gone as expected and all they wanted to do was go home, tend their wounds. "How badly will your father kick our asses for this fuck up, Ramsay?" Damon muttered, but his friend was frowning at his phone. "I keep calling and texting Reek, he won't respond." Shrugging, driving up the long drive way, Damon said, "So? Maybe Sir took his phone away? Maybe he accidentally left it somewhere?" Snapping in frustration and worry, Ramsay hotly refuted this. "Reek would never dare not respond to me. And he knows to always keep the phone with him. He has never forgotten the cell. Has never not answered me before. Hurry, something must be wrong." Damon went faster and had barely parked when Ramsay jumped out. Cursing, Damon cut the engine and followed Ramsay inside.

Reek could hear his Master calling him from a distance, but he was too focused now. Roose never even heard his door open. By the time he looked up, Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon Greyjoy was already swinging the poker with full force. The strike was full of pent up rage, such amazing anger and the metal dented the thick skull. Roose fell across his desk. However, the monster was still there, still alive and tried to stand again. Head tilted, eyes hard as his Master's, just as crazed, watched him. Roose took three tries to stand, swaying and he tried to speak. "Theon..why?" The words were slurred, but one eye that was bright red looked at the boy. The other was drooping along with his mouth. Ramsay and Damon had made it to the doorway by the second swing. "You were going to kill your own son! Did you really think I would let you carry through with those plans? Sir? I heard you, Sir. You were going to put Ramsay and Damon in the basement. Let them think it was for discipline, then kill them both. And keep me as your little clever tool? You are a monster!"

Upon the second swing and the words that rang in his ears, Ramsay slid down the wall. Damon stood in the doorway, too shocked to move. The impact sent Roose to the floor and Reek kicked him onto his back. Standing over the slowly moving man, Reek hissed out, "Would you have me do some whoring for you, too? Like you told me I should have done for Alyn and Ben? While my beloved Master and my only friend lay rotting?" This time, Reek did not swing. Instead, he brought the poker down hard, stabbing Roose in the chest. Shuddering, moaning, the man grabbed the poker. He had no strength to yank it away, but he held it. Bursting into tears, Reek held firmly to his own end but he was so weak and tired. "I will kill you if it takes all night, Sir. I will NEVER let you hurt or betray my Ramsay again." Ramsay began to crawl forward now, Damon slowly walked forward on numb legs. "It is okay now, Reek. Master is here, I will help you, sweetheart."

Blood bubbling upon his lips, Roose slurred out words. His eyes were now darting to his son, crawling towards him.  "Son, help me. He is lying, I need help, please." Ramsay shook his head, tears scalding on his face. "Reek does not lie, Father. You know that. But you do, you lie and manipulate. You wanted to kill me...you tried to make my pet whore himself?" Damon towered over Reek and gently picked up the sobbing boy. "That is enough, Reek. We can take it from here. Sit down, little buddy, it is alright." He set Reek down against the wall and joined Ramsay next to Roose. Ramsay pulled out a knife and Damon did the same. "Don't watch this, Reek. I don't want you to see me kill my own father, pet." Yet, Reek did not cover his eyes or turn away, instead he crawled quickly over to Ramsay. "I love you, Master. I will always fear you, obey you, but this one time...please, let me be with you. This one time, please let me help you. As your most faithful pet, let me be here for you." Whispering, so small it was barely a sound, Ramsay answered. "Just this once."

Three boys fell upon the monster like little savages and Roose screamed twice before it ended. When they were finished, he was ripped of all his masks. Only bare red ruin was left and then Reek for the first and only time took control. After his Master seemed to go blank, as he did with Ygritte's killing, the frail pet turned to Damon. "We all need to shower fast, change, take what we can and leave. I know a secret way out of here, we must hurry though. Locke is due back in another hour to dispose of the bodies. Your bodies." Ramsay stayed gone through most of the preparations to leave. Reek took the money he knew Ramsay hid, then he stole the money Roose had hidden. He deleted any files pertaining to anything to do with his Master or Damon. Then while Damon maneuvered Ramsay into the hidden tunnel, Reek did one last thing. He set fire to the basement, hoping that for awhile, it will be believed that the bodies down there are Ramsay and Damon. Reek thought it was interesting that Roose had spent so much money renovating what he had burnt down. Just for his own foster son to kill him and burn it again.

By the time Davos and Stannis received Jaime's call about Roose's plans, they were already learning of their dead agents. The mansion was burning and Locke was arrested along with his men while they were still trying to see if anyone was alive inside. When Jaime heard that Roose and two boys were found dead inside, he was crying. It was not of grief for the monsters inside, it was knowing that Jon had died as well. When Stannis told him, he wondered how he was to tell Sansa and Tyrion. All this time, trying to help atone for his part in this mess, trying to save his brother. Trying to help bring down those responsible for the death of so many. This felt like failure and Jaime was so sick of tasting nothing but failure. Davos was going to have nightmares for months, he knew it. Stannis looked no better. In spite of the condition of the burnt bodies, it was evident that the judge's face has been flayed off. There were so many blunt trauma and stab wounds, it would take the morgue hours to count them all. However the real horror was in the basement. A charred youth was chained to a wall, it was evident he died by the fire itself. The second boy though, he was found inside a tiny box. Muzzled like a dog, the medical examiner said the boy had choked on his own vomit. By the time the fire had found him, he was dead.

 


	199. Chapter 199

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town has become famous overnight. Fact and fiction mix as the rot is exposed.  
> One last chapter remains after this. I want to thank you all for taking this twisted little journey with me. Enjoy!

This little town, barely a smudge on the New England map suddenly was known everywhere. No matter how many times Winterfell fixed it's signs, someone would make the f into h. In fact, magazines and cheap hurriedly written books  had dubbed it Winterhell. Once arrests were made, once they started digging, there was no end to it. As it unraveled, the Tyrells faithfully shared it and themselves. Every network had a Tyrell on it and a gory story with no end in sight. So many victims alive that were found and they name even more. So many dead bodies and the amount of kids were shocking. Parents paid to be silent, others threatened, some put away as crazy or dangerous if they did not comply.

The worst part of all, the worst monsters were dead. Roose Bolton who had so many women and families he had killed in the most heinous of ways. It is now assumed his first born son was truly murdered by him. Even though the bodies of Ramsay and Damon were not yet found. Locke has assured the agents that those boys would have died as soon as they got home. As for the missing Theon Greyjoy, he was assumed dead as well. The other monster was Cersie Lannister Baratheon. Already dubbed Lady Bathory, her story has already inspired two horror movies. It turns out that she and her hired killer Gregor Clegane had several victims. Not all of them lived but the number was staggering. Jaime Lannister testified and was never charged with a thing, he had been helping the FBI since his first suspicions. 

It was televised and it was bigger, more viewed than any other trial ever was. The heartbreak of a young Bran Stark speaking of his family. His tears as he told of how his brother Jon tried to save him from Damon. How his sister and brother shielded Rickon from the counselors. No eye was dry when Bran proudly spoke of his sisters. That Sansa had no choice but to kill because Joff would kill her. He was so convinced in this belief, so was anyone who saw it. That tiny pointed chin would raise and his voice was fierce when he spoke of Arya. "She is a hero. Even after she tricked Tyrion into adopting her and Podrick, she could have stayed safe. Out of all of us, she was the only safe one. And Arya knew it could get her killed, she did not care. She saved our lives, who knows where Petyr would have sent us. She planned it out, talked others into the plan. And if she could have saved Jon.." that is where he breaks down and so does America. 

Every foster child ages seven and up testified against Petyr. Many homes were raided and their unwilling fosters were saved. More arrests and everyone pointed at Mr. Baelish. So were several bodies and he was looking at never leaving a prison alive. Of course, he never expected to survive prison anyway. As someone had warned him before, the more important families left did not want their names known. It was no surprise to Petyr when he was stabbed to death in the cafeteria. As he died, the screaming roaring of prisoners and guards seemed to sound like that hateful chaos of children's laughter. Locke was found hung in his cell just after he received a life sentence with no parole. Jaime Lannister disappeared which was expected.  Asha Greyjoy and Sandor Clegane were cleared of all charges. Unlike Bran Stark they decided not to go into witness protection.

Asha would look into the cameras and say, "I need to stay where my brother can find me. I don't believe he is dead and I want him to know where to go." Sandor would roll his eyes and say nothing. Rickon Stark was never allowed to testify, his new family moved far away. Bran Stark and Podrick Payne were put into Witness Protection as soon as their testimonies were finished. Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister were never found. The argument as to whether Ramsay, Damon and Theon were dead or alive continues. Alayne and Alec Stone followed the trial but never commented on it to others. In their little parish, still here even though they swore they would leave. Until one day a tourist had come through, a journalist. And the entire parish worked to hide their well known secret. The couple was stunned and touched. Now, the new church, new school, youth center and library were lovingly created by the village's greatest patrons.

It was as idyllic as life can get, Tyrion would remind himself when he was upset. Jaime has moved in with them until he decides where to go. Sansa has become good friends with her husband but she enjoys Jaime's company more. Tyrion ignores the looks and the missing moments when he cannot find his young wife or his older brother. Whenever he feels sorry for himself, he thinks of others from town. Tyrion imagines Bran, Rickon, Podrick and others waking with screaming nightmares. He thinks of how Asha Greyjoy had gone right back to her alcohol and drugs,dragging Sandor with her. Then he reminds himself he and Sansa are lucky to have the small peace they can grab. He gains his peace through the love and acceptance of so many friends. Not once is Tyrion excluded, in fact, most in the parish beg him to visit. To help create or plan or to gain his advice. So if Jaime offers Sansa some form of warmth or joy, so be it.

 


	200. Chapter 200

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened to Ramsay, Reek and Damon? oh, and ONE LAST new character. Thank you all for joining me in this twisty thorny path. See you on the next story!

Each time Reek worked for Roose and was left alone, he searched. Never for anything specific, just with a driving need to know where things were. It was like the tunnel, it helped to know in case. So Reek had made sure to grab the passports. They all appeared the day that Roose had fostered Jon. Two to each of them, each with an alias, there was something foreboding to it. The fact that he also had drivers licenses with those aliases. Never their real names. He grabbed all of them, including Jon's and ran. Damon carried the still out of it Ramsay but by the time they hit town limits, Ramsay was aware again. Reek never heard anything so wonderful as a dry cutting tone. "Damon, I love you too, best friend, but your breath is fucking horrendous. Put me down before I puke, would you?" Taking him at his word, the giant simply let go. Ramsay had landed with a grunt into the snowbank. Trying to sit up, he uttered another grunt as Reek hurled into him.

They took a bus in the next town to the local airport. Gone before the medical examiner could report as to whether the boys in the basement were them. Using one passport for the first half of their journey, the other for the  second half. For a long time they backpacked, camping and staying in occasional hostels. During this time they created a symbiotic relationship for survival. Living outdoors, Reek learned to cook and make bait traps. Ramsay and Damon did the hunting and flaying. They tracked and brought the firewood so Reek could set the fires. When they needed to visit the living, it worked the same. Reek baited and watched to see who was the weak one for the others to rob. They traveled everywhere, searching for something. On occasion Damon and Ramsay would hunt. Almost always at Damon's request now. It upset Reek so badly that Ramsay did not allow Damon to say it out loud anymore. 

The last time they had fought over it, Reek said bad things that made Ramsay enraged. He was so mad that he sewed Reek's mouth shut for two days. Damon finally convinced him to remove the wire. Ramsay had to wait about a week before Reek forgave him for it. During that time, Reek was so obedient and timid as ever, but the slightest stiffness was there. Ramsay chose to ignore it, he had to concentrate on their survival out here. Besides he was a little bit scared at how harshly he disciplined his pet. Yet it was needed, just because Reek is allowed to help more, he cannot be allowed to feel free. Ramsay knew Reek loved him, but he yearned for that love to always have that fear, that meekness. Submissive and weak to his Master always. Reek was understanding this and he begged his Master to understand the mistakes.

One thing Ramsay liked the best about finding remote camping locations was the screaming. He could play games with his pet and Reek can beg, scream all he wants. Sometimes Damon plays the games as well, other times he just watches. Since hunting cannot happen very often and Ramsay is a good friend, Reek's fears were put to the test. Many times he was ordered to use his mouth on Damon and that he can tolerate. Reek shuts his eyes and usually concentrates on his Master behind him. Damon only moans and Ramsay whispers praise to his pet for being such a good boy. Now Ramsay gives another order. Reek had burst into tears and begun to beg. "Please, Master, can't I use my mouth?" Ramsay had ordered it for this reason. "Are you telling me no to something? Are you going to be something other than my obedient, submissive little Reek?" With a squeak of despair, he cowered. "I would never disobey on purpose, Master." Ramsay gave a small smirk and said, "Good pet. Go to Damon."

Reek complied and even as Damon apologized, it had been too long. Too long without someone to sink into. Too long hearing and seeing these two fuck. So he was not very gentle and to be honest, Reek's little smothered cries were turning him on worse. Ramsay started to use his pet's mouth and when Damon went too hard, he gasped. Reek's muffled scream vibrated wonderfully and he urged Damon on. "Whatever you just did, do it again. Good boy, little pet, take it like a good boy. It's alright to scream, Reek, it's making me so happy. Damon, harder, come on, take him properly. Look up at me pet, let me see those pretty eyes. I know, aww, look at all those tears, poor little Reek.." Damon and Ramsay came hard and Reek curled up to cry after. This time after Ramsay sat Reek by the little stream and calmed him, Damon was there too. Afterwards, they gave Reek a little present. They both used their mouths until Reek came loudly. It was not spoken of and when it happened a few more times, Reek never objected.

Finally, one night they passed an older woman who was stranded. She looked rich, she looked lonely and Ramsay was ruggedly charming. Just before they were about to rob and kill her, she mentioned her mansion. Damon still wanted to kill her, she reminded him of an elderly Cersie. The way she looked at Ramsay made Reek and Damon want to take a shower.  "In a way though," Damon had whispered to Reek that night, "it's karma for you. Ramsay is being forced to sleep with that old lady." Reek covered his mouth and giggled, it was true. They were sleeping in an opulent guest room while Ramsay was in her room. They stayed as Mrs. Hornwood's guests for months before Ramsay married her. As soon as her will was settled with everything on Ramsay, she was locked into a far off wing. Nurses were hired to care for her and that was that. Well, Ramsay had Damon use a pillow to make sure she had some brain damage first. That way she wouldn't miss her husband's attentions so much. He was nothing if not kind and fair.

Damon had his eye on one of the maid's daughter's. Reek has befriended her and her mother for him.  Tonight Ramsay and Damon will hunt and flay alive the mother. That way the girl is alone, Damon will have no trouble keeping her. She is not like Shireen was, this area breeds bigger sturdier girls. At least that is what Reek assures him. He loves Damon as a friend, but he would rather just have to only sleep with his Master. This girl might bring that back for him. Reek is clever, after all. This was the first hunt Reek has ever been downright cheerful about. Ramsay laughed and gave his pet a quick hard slap on the ass. He knew what his pet was about and it amused him. "Be a good boy, pet. Master will be home soon." "I will miss you, Master, I love you so much." Ramsay gave a biting,  kiss to his frail creature. And the creature gave his Bully, his Monster, his Master and his Savoir his blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out "Martyr" by HappyDagger. This is another work that is inspired by my story and stands all by itself. It is amazing work and takes thramsay into a new level. Wonderful, painful and if you like Bully...you will LOVE Martyr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let the Fire Die Down Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391275) by [HappyDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger)
  * [Looking Behind Every Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422535) by [HappyDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger)




End file.
